High-school's creed dxd: identity
by aguilanegra7734
Summary: No siempre me he llamado Hiudou issei he tenido varios nombres a lo largo de mi vida, no siempre he sido su peon de rias, lo fui de alguien mas, alguien a quien ame hace bastante tiempo, gracias a ella pude convertirme en un demonio y assassin, y aunque he vagado casi 400 años en este mundo, fue apenas que la conoci cuando me salvo la vida y pude amar de nuevo Isseixharem
1. Chapter 1

mi nombre es, he tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de mi historia, Lawrence D'rosa, Willian Searzh, Lauri Allan Torni, Larry Torne, ahora mismo me llamó Huodou Issei; tengo alredor de 400 años de edad, sin embargo parezco un chico de segundo año de preparatoria. He estado en muchas partes del mundo alrededor de esos años, he estado en Suecia, Filandia, Alemania, Francia, Polonia, Rusia, Vietnam, Estados unidos, México, ahora me encuentro en Japón.

Durante mucho me estado ocultando de mis enemigos, por un lado la orden secreta que quiere tener control sobre el mundo y las personas, los templarios. Por otro aquellos con los que he peleado a su lado en incontables ocasiones, los asesinos, sin embargo solo el mentor de la orden sabe porque me oculto, solo ayudó cuando me necesitan; por otro los seres sobrenaturales, demonios, ángeles y los caídos.

Porque me oculto de todos ellos, muy pronto lo sabrán, al igual sabrán que no siempre he sido el peón de rías gremory, fui antes el peón favorito de alguien más, alguien a quien ame con todo mi ser, siempre pensé que nunca llegaría amar de nuevo, pero no fue hasta que vi, aquella mujer de bello pelo color escarlata y cuerpo hermoso. Ella es toda una diosa, una diosa que se tiene que cuidar y respetar.

-Aunque otros se guíen ciegamente por la verdad recuerda, Nada es verdad, Aunque otros hombres se cuarteen por la ley o la moral recuerda, Todo esta permitido, trabajamos en la sombras para servir a la luz, somos asesinos, soy un asesino


	2. capitulo 2

Desde 1975 vivió en Japón, escape de vietnam durante esta guerra después de fingir mi muerte como larry torne, el 18 de octubre de 1965. Escape a Laos para después irme a China, de ahí monte un barco a Japón, durante esos diez años conocí a muchas personas que eran buenas, y que debieron vivir más que, pero no.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, en la tierra del sol naciente, conseguí una casa en una zona residencial después de pagar con dinero que tengo guardado a lo largo de mi vida. Durante 44 años me mantuve en paz viviendo en este lugar, hasta ese día que me contacto el mentor de la orden de los asesinos actual, Willian Miles.

Era una mañana tranquila estaba desayunado huevo con un vaso de leche cuando de pronto alguien tocó a mi puerta, fui a ver de quien se trataba pero no había nadie, solo una carta en el suelo de mi pórtico. Tome la carta y me metí de vuelta a mi casa cerrado la puerta con el seguro, a la vez cerrando las persianas de las ventanas. Abrí la carta y leí lo que decía en su interior.

Hermano Hioduo Isseicomo miembro de la orden del cuerpo de destrucción de seres sobrenaturales, la maestra Ophis líder de la hermandad CAOS ha solicitado vuestra ayuda en la búsqueda de un objetivo, debes ir a la torre de Tokio para recibir instrucciones esta noche"

Eran las palabras las palabras en el papel, luego lo eso, arrugue la carta y la tire por ahí -Ustedes no saben como molestar -maldije.

-Dale mocoso no te hará daño verla después de tanto -dijo el emperador dragón rojo en la mente de issei.

-El problema es que no quiero ir, ya que me han solicitado, seria descortés no acudir.

Al caer la noche, ya me encontraba en la parte superior de la torre parado sobre una de las vigas que compone la estructura, mirando a las personas de abajo en sus autos junto a las luces que iluminaban la ciudad. Todo estaba tranquilo pero ya daban mas de la media noche y la maestra de Ophis no aparecía.

-Es una buena vista -de la nada apareció sentada junto a mi, esa pequeña de pelo negro fundadora de la organización CAOS.

-Que quieres esta vez Ophis -dije sin más -mas vale que sea importante

Ella saco de entre sus ropas una foto algo vieja de hace unos cinco años y me la dio, en la foto se muestra a una joven de pelo largo y negro y unas alas negras, era una caída.

-Quien es esta caída

-Se llama Raynare le hemos seguido la pista luego de descubrir que va por una sacred gear de curación perteneciente a esta otra -me entrego una segunda foto, esta vez una pequeña rubia que vestía de monja -se llama Asia argento poseedora de ese sacred gear, quiero que la busques y la asesines antes de que se le acerque

-Porque no se lo dices a alguno de los tuyos, no se valí, o son goku ninguna de estas me incumbe

-Claro que si -dijo para después mirarme fijamente -ella es lacaya de Loki

-Donde la encuentro -tengo que saldar cuentas con ese bastardo, es el líder de los templarios entre las facciones sobrenaturales. Lo llevó buscando desde hace tiempo, por el me he estado escondiendo al mismo tiempo moviéndome por incontables rincones del mundo.

-En la ciudad dentro de un año, acercarte a la monja y protege la de ella, si raynare aparece la acabas con sigilo

-Un año porque tanto

-Raynare esta aquí, pero disfrazada, hará su aparición cuando esa chica venga; pero es mejor que la descubras antes de que actúe para eso te inscribimos en una de las preparatorias de la zona para que te sea mas fácil hallarla

-Es broma

-Bien -se puso de pie -los veré después Issei, Ddgraid

Dio un salto de fe dejándome perplejo ante su declaración, tendría que infiltrarme en una preparatoria como alumno, maldición de no ser por mi apariencia estaría infiltrado como profesor. Al poco tiempo de esta reunión, ya me encontraba como alumno en esa preparatoria como parte del nuevo curso de segundo año.

Cuando, entre conocí a un par de tontos que solo se la pasaban hablando de chicas de la escuela y sus atributos. No me junte con estos pero me reía de las conversaciones que entablaban. Pasaron días, meses incluso, y aun sigo aquí en esta escuela, muchas de las cosas que enseñan hoy en día son inútiles, es más son cosas que no usaran en el futuro. Pero no puedo quejarme, apenas cuando llegue, lo primero que hice fue usar mi vista de águila para detectar a la arpía en esta institución. durante casi un mes puse mi vista de asesino sobre ellos para averiguar si incluso tenia un contacto aquí, pero no hubo resultados. Puedo con mi visión detectar a los seres sobrenaturales pues veo en ellos un ahora diferente al de las demás personas.

A los ángeles los veo con aura blanca mientras que a los caídos puedo diferenciarlos con un aura gris, en tanto a los demonios los puedo presenciar con un aura de color oscuro. No la encontré pero si descubrí a cuatro demonios, estos se ocultaban en el edificio perteneciente al club de ocultismo de la escuela, un peculiar club que había.

Uno de estos demonios era una chica de primer año, de cabello blanco y corto que le llegaba a los hombros, se llama Koneko, otra una chica de tercer años de pelo negro amarrado de un cuerpo muy bello llamada Akeno, el tercero un chico de segundo año de pelo rubio que según las chicas era todo un caballero, y lo he visto, tiene la educación de un caballero, aunque sin embargo tengo la pequeña duda de que es un chico del otro bando.

Aunque sabia de estos, no me preocupo o intereso el que ellos estuvieran ahí, a menos que se metieran en mis asuntos. Igual no sabia quienes eran exactamente, hasta un día durante el descanso, que me había ocultado debajo de un árbol cerca del club de ocultismo. Estaba yo dibujando en ese momento, lo hacia para pasar el momento, había dibujado un castillo de estilo renacentista en mi libreta cuando de momento aparte mi vista para pensar.

De pronto una fuerte brisa se hizo presenté y sin tener idea alguna mire hacia arriba a mi derecha, presenciando de la ventana de aquel edificio a una chica de bello cabello largo color escarlata, ella miraba hacia arriba y de un momento a otro miro a hacia a mi, como si supiera que estoy ahí.

-Dana -dije en susurro al ver a la joven que estaba ahí, Dana fue mi primer amor, pero ella ya no estaba, por extraña razón al ver la me recordó a ella.

Me sonroje al ver a esta, una joven de hermosas facciones, a la vez un rostro que al ver lo hacia sentir a uno calma y tranquilidad. Y su cabello era de un color único, algo que se vería una sola vez en la vida, pero yo ya lo he visto antes. Al igual que antes, me había enamorado, por segunda vez en mi vida, esta vez fue de aquello que llaman, amor a primera vista.

-Una gremory -dije después de esta volviese al interior del edificio. -Tenían que ser una gremory.

En tanto esto ocurría en el mundo humano, no sabia que estaba pasando en el infierno. En la mansión de los gremory, el líder de la familia, Lucifer sirzechs quien se hallaba en su oficina; revisaba una serie de fotos y dibujos antiguos.

La primera era un dibujo antiguo hecho a tinta que databa de hace 400, en ella se veía a Issei junto a un grupo de mercenarios de ascendencia sueca, issei en la pintura llevaba una hacha de guerra en la espalda, (como la que usa el asesino del tráiler debut de unity). La segunda imagen estaba un asesino de ropas color naranja, gris y negra con una tela cubriendo su boca, este igual llevaba la misma hacha, pero además portaba una espada de un filo, mas dos pistolas de pólvora en su costado derecho y un par de brazales asesinos. -Lawrence D'rosa.

En la tercera imagen estaba el mismo asesino pero esta vez su traje era gris en vez de naranja, lo gris era café y la tela que cubría su boca era roja, este estaba sobre los techos de París tras la revolución francesa, con el estaba ilustrado el antiguo asesino Arno Dorian. -Willian Searzh.

En la siguiente fotografía estaba issei con ropas civiles de los días de la revolución industrial de 1840 junto a el estaba el padre de los gemelos frye en su juventud. -Carl Holloway.

En la quinta imagen se hallaba issei vistiendo el uniforme de capitán de las fuerzas finlandesas durante la guerra del invierno de 1939 de la segunda guerra mundial. En la sexta, Issei estaba sobre un tanque panzer V Tiger durante la ofensiva de Stalingrado con un traje de comandante nazi junto a su batallón. -Lauri Allan Torni

En la fotografía que proseguía, Hiudou tenia puesto el traje de un boina verde de la guerra de vietnam y el junto a sus equipo estaban en la zona de conflicto bélico. -Larry torne

La ultima imagen, una de un chico de preparatoria vistiendo el uniforme de su escuela, -Ahora Hiudou Issei

-Tantos nombres y ninguno es tu verdadero nombre -dijo Lucifer guardando las imágenes que poseía. -dime, sigues buscando venganza, sabes que a Dana no le hubiera gustado verte buscando eso o es que buscas redención, o borrar los errores del pasado.

 **Fin de este capítulo.**

 **Les gusto el capitulo, diganme en los comentarios, también quiero invitarles a dar una pequeña mirada a otros fics si tienen tiempo,** **perdón por si no es muy largo el capitulo, me gusta hacerlos así aunque tal vez después comience a hacer los capítulos mas extensos de lo habitual.**


	3. capitulo 3

**Algunos preguntaron de como seria el traje de asesino de issei en esta historia, verán a lo largo de este, Hiudou ira utilizando varios trajes asesinos, en esta primera saga del fic, Issei usa un traje idéntico al de Shay cuando estaba en Francia pero en un color completamente negro. Bueno sin más, comencemos.**

Ya casi se cumplía un año desde que estoy aquí metido en esta escuela, y no he hallado rastro de la caída Raynare, daba por inútil el hecho de que me inscribieran en este lugar. Pero con el tiempo que llevo, pude descubrir que no solo los gremory estaban infiltrados en esta preparatoria. No sabia quienes eran estos, pero si sabía que eran las personas que conformaban el consejo estudiantil.

Dejando esto de lado, tras un fatídico día de escuela, durante mi regreso a casa, me pare del barandal del puente de paso peatonal mirando a los carros, me habían hundido en los viejos recuerdos de los días que servía a mi primera ama.

 _Flashback_ Me encontraba en un pueblo asentado en una isla en el sur del imperio sueco. Era el año de 1667, el rey estaba en el trono de la nación era Carlos XI, vivía junto a los demás peones y piezas de nuestra ama Dana en una mansión de la provincia, los soldados del imperio mas sobresaliente de Europa rondaban para ejercer autoridad, sin embargó nosotros íbamos por ahí en las calles para ayudar a la gente que hacia contratos con nosotros.

Eramos 16 los sirvientes de nuestra señora y ama, Dana. Una demonio promovida a rey por la familia gremory, especialmente por lucifer. Erick, Gustav, Leo, Nellie, Felicia, Lisa y Wilhelm junto a mi, en esos tiempos me llamaba Lawrence; eramos los peones. Nova y Lova eran las torres, Sofie y Martín eran los caballeros, Ali y Otto los alfiles, Svea la hermana menor de Dana era la reina.

Dana, era una mujer bella, De pelo castaño largo y hermoso, un cuerpo codiciable para muchos hombres, su actitud era refinada, educada, cordial y amable, a la vez ella era fuerte y valiente, con deseos de como muchas mujeres, sobre salir ente los hombres, formar una familia.

 _Fin del Flashback_ Ahora todos ellos han muerto, de todos los responsables de sus muertes, apenas si he casado a la mitad, no me detendré hasta cazarlos a todos.

-Mocoso porque no renuncias a esto, has ido de aquí a allá buscando a Loki y te ha llevado demasiado tiempo, podrías comenzar de nuevo con un nuevo grupo, que tal con esa gremory, le has puesto el ojo encima. -dijo Ddraig.

-Sabes que jure ante su tumba que no me de tendría hasta acabar con todos los desgraciados. -susurré al emperador dragón.

-Además si me acerco a ellos, lo mas probable es que vayan a matarme, sabes que hacen si encuentran a un demonio sin amo -conteste.

Después de eso, vi a un par de chicas que una escuela aparte subiendo por el mismo puente en dirección a mi, entonces en una de ellas me prendió la curiosidad, su rostro se me hacia familiar a la foto de la caída Raynare. Active mi vista de águila y la puse sobre ellas. Vi un aura gris como esperaba.

-Raynare, te encontré -susurré.

Me fui rápido del paso y camine hacia un callejón apartado de la vista de la caída y de quien la acompañaba. Al estar oculto invoque un hechizo, un circulo mágico de color azul perteneciente al de la familia de mi ama; esté me cambio el traje de la escuela por uno de asesino que tenia en mi casa. Era mi antiguo traje que utilice durante la revolución industrial. De armas portaba una espada como la de Altaïr mas una pistola revólver en su espalda, junto a un par de brazales de cuchillas ocultas con varios accesorios integrados.

Me oculte detrás de una bola de bolsas de basura luego de ocupar mi vista de águila y ver que la caída venia a por donde yo estaba. Después de verla pasar aun siendo acompañada de una chica normal de su colegio. Salí de mi escondite para mirar al edificio que tenia enfrente, en especial a si tejado. Apunte el guantelete hacia éste para elevarme con el arpón (como el de los gemelos Frye de syndicate). Ya en el techo, comencé a seguir a mi objetivo de manera silenciosa haciendo parkour por los tejados del camino, ella camino por la ciudad colina arriba después de separarse de quien la acompañaba, parecía ir rumbo a la antigua iglesia del lugar que yacía abandonada.

Esto no se me hacia raro, ya había seguido a otros ángeles caídos, solían esconderse en las iglesias abandonadas; como la gran mayoría de estas, estaba rodeada de arboles de la zona en un terreno en la ciudad. Baje de los edificios y comencé a seguirla con movimientos de parkour sobre los árboles del lugar a una distancia considerable; cuando llegó el momento perfecto para atacar, libere la cuchilla oculta de mi brazal izquierdo y salte desde un árbol hacia la caída.

Estaba por dar al objetivo a unos centímetros cuando repentinamente ella rodó hacia la izquierda mientras que yo caí y rodé a la derecha. Al ponerme bien mire a la supuesta estudiante y vi que esta igual que yo, invoco un círculo que liberó su forma original junto con sus alas negras y un traje que hacia que ella mostrase mucho su cuerpo.

-Vaya no creías que no me di cuenta de que me seguías -dijo Raynare muy orgullosa.

-Yo sabia que no seria fácil matarte, pero aun así quería intentarlo -comente mientras me quitaba la tierra de mi traje.

-Tu eres un asesino o un demonio, el sentir de tu presencia me confunde

-Soy assassin, pero igual un demonio

-Un demonio, de que clase

-No es de tu incumbencia, sin embargo quiero saber algo, -de pronto issei libero de su brazal derecho una cuchilla rebelde el cual empuño en modo de ataque -donde esta Loki, para que quieran a esa sacerdotisa

-Si quieres saber -dijo para después elevarse en el aire y desplegar sus alas -tendrás que matarme, asesino.

Issei tomo con su otra mano la espada que poseía y la empuñó hacia Raynare.

-Que pasa, porque no usas tus alas, después de todo eres un demonio que ¿no?

Hiudou se inmuto ante la declaración indignante de la caída, simplemente sonrió a esta y arrojó la espada hacia la mujer en el aire, esta lo esquivo fácilmente y se afanó de Issei.

-Fallaste en grande asesino

-¿Eso crees tu?

Ella volteo y vio que la espada volvía en el aire hacia Raynare, al verla cerca se movió a un lado para evitarlo, aunque lo esquivo, no pudo evitar que la espada le cortase algunas plumas de sus alas.

-Maldito -se estaba enojada.

La espada volvió hacia mi y la tome, era una espada maldita que me proporcionó Ophis, una la cual su encantamiento le permite ser empuñada por su portador y solo por él, así como que esta vuelva a su portador si esta lejos, como el martillo mjolnir, pero mi espada no lanzaba rayos ni provocaba truenos.

Raynare se lanzo sobre mi con una lanza de luz que invoco, lanzo esta a mi a una distancia corta, sin embargo solo vasto dar un paso hacia un lado para esquivarla. Ella se sorprendió pues al acercarse me había liberado mi cuchilla oculta hacia su garganta. Intento esquivarla elevándose sin embargo salte dando un espiral para así lograr cortarle su estomago. Consiguiente cayó al suelo, con las manos en su estomago intentando evitar el sangrado masivo que le produje.

-Maldito -vocifero mientras me le acercaba, -que quieres -hablo con furia en su voz.

-Solo dime una cosa y solo tal vez, solo tal vez, te deje vivir

La tome de su cuello y la levante hacia mi, para verla mas de cerca, -dime, donde esta Loki, para que quiere la sacred gear de la curandera -pregunte.

-Jamas te lo diré -exclamo, pero yo iba en serio, no escuche en ese instante la respuesta que quería así que empecé a apretarle en cuello lentamente mientras la miraba asfixiarse.

-Hablaras -dibujo en su rostro una expresión de si, por lo que la solté sobre el suelo.

-Loki... -decía mientras recuperaba su aliento, -él... esta detrás de ti -su mirada era de malificiencia.

Sentí una presencia por detrás, seguido escuche el penetrar de una lanza de luz por mi espalda, saliendo de mi abdomen. Luego Raynare se puso de pie y me tacleo. Aun conteniendo su herida con un brazo, revelo una lanza de luz mientras un segundo ángel caído de traje y sombrero se ponía a lado suyo.

-Desgraciado asesino, no se quien seas, pero será bueno matarte, además aunque me hubiese matado, no sabrías donde esta Loki -exclamo.

Levanto su lanza y la empezó a clavar lentamente en mi, pero no mostré señal de dolor alguno, y de los cielos comenzaron a oírse y verse relámpagos en el aire. Seguido una columna de rayos caía sobre donde estábamos. Al verlos lance una patada para mandarla a volar y yo impulsar me con mis piernas hacia atrás. De nuevo me puse de pie.

-Quien es -dije mientras contenía la herida, vi en el aire a una joven con vestiduras de sacerdotisa flotando, también parecía que ella invocaba los rayos del cielo.

-Vaya vaya dos contra uno, es un poco injusto, porque igualamos la pelea -exclamo la chica.

-Me lleva mas demonios -vocifero Raynare.

-Hay que irnos -sugirió su compañero donnasiege.

De pronto un árbol fue atracando y arrojado a la caída pasando sobre mi cabeza, Raynare estaba herida, por lo que no se movió sólo por intervención de su compañero que la jaló. Mire detrás mio, había una pequeña de cabello blanco y corto, con el uniforme de la preparatoria junto a un chico de cabello rubio con el mismo vestir pero este portaba una espada.

-Que hacen aquí dos como ustedes, están en el territorio de los gremory -exclamo una chica de cabello escarlata que apareció con un circulo de teletransportacion en la escena.

-Maldición, gremory vámonos donnasiege -dijo y su compañera la tomo de sus brazos y salió volando velozmente hacia el bosque.

-No -grité eh intente correr pero apenas si recorrí tres metros, una barda de espadas se interpuso ante mi.

-Ellos no son los únicos que están en territorio enemigo, así que dinos a que familia perteneces, arreglemos este malentendido y evitemos la pena de matarte -dijo la escarlata a la que mire mientras los suyos se ponían alrededor suyo en posición de combate.

No podía quedarme ahí, así que saque una bomba de humo y la solté detrás mío. Con esta cortina salí corriendo en dirección contraria a donde los dos caídos escaparon, sin embargo en el terreno boscoso gracias las heridas que me causaron perdí mucha sangre sin darme cuenta, caí perdiendo la consciencia. Pero mientras cerraba los ojos vi nuevamente a la chica gremory frente a mi.

-Es un bello pelo escarlata -pronuncie antes de desmayarme.


	4. capitulo 4

Después de caer por la perdida de mi sangre, comencé a soñar con un viejo recuerdo, uno muy doloroso.

 _Flashback_

El pueblo de san Sebastian, donde teníamos nuestra cede asentada en Suecia; fue atacada, las casas de la gente y la mansión de nuestra señora en llamas; cuerpos muertos de las personas del lugar, víctimas de las balas de cañones de los barcos que estaban en las costas, otros muertos por el fuego o asfixiados por el mismo. Soldados del imperio disparando contra todos los que tenían en frente. Y yo moribundo cambiando ante el caos, había perdido a mis compañeros, era así pues tenia las piezas que los representaba en mis manos arrancadas por ellos y dados a mi antes de morir, estaba marchando a un acantilado que estaba del otro lado de la isla.

Cuando llegue al borde del lugar, mire hacia el bravío mar durante esa noche listo para arrojarme en el agua.

-Hey demonio -dijo una voz detrás de mi, voltee y vi a Loki junto a sus seguidores o lacayos, eran casi entre 20 y 25. Algunos eran demonios, otros ángeles caídos, algunos brujos y guerreros nórdicos, incluso humanos estaban con él. Loki tenía consigo, a mi ama atada de las manos y la arrojo al suelo delante de él. -Entregame el códice o ella muere.

-¡No lo hagas! -grito Dana pero fue callada por una caída, Raynare, quien la piso en su vientre. Con razón ella se me hacia familiar.

En ese momento me llene de irá, saque mi pistola y apunte a la desgraciada.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Desperté del sueño y tome mi pistola revólver de ese momento, me levante rápido y derribe a quien tenia enfrente. Una chica de pelo blanco, que extrañamente me recordaba a un gato. En el suelo le apunte a su cabeza con la misma sensación y la tome de su cuello el cual apreté, pero de repente mis pensamientos se aclararon, iba a cometer una locura.

-Lo siento -dije al soltara la y apartar el arma. Sin ver, apareció una espada con el filo pegado a mi cuello.

-Mejor apartare de ella -dijo el espadachín, me puse de pie con aun el arma alrededor de mi cuello, regrese donde me habían levantado, un sofá. -Arroja el arma -obedecí y la arroje por ahí.

Observe la habitación y vi que tenía cierto aspecto oscuro, la chica que ataque se puse de pie y se coloco a espaldas de su compañero sin quitarme la vista de encima. Puso en mi una mirada de sospecha hacia mi. Yo lo ignore y seguí mirando, rápidamente deduje que estaba en su cuartel. De pronto una de las puertas del lugar se abrió y accedieron dos mujeres con el uniforme de la escuela. Una era pelinegra con una cinta amarilla amarrada a su pelo, la otra era de pelo escarlata.

-Vaya vaya, despertaste -dijo la chica de cola de caballo.

-Veo que te has recuperado de tus heridas -dijo la escarlata acercándose, al escuchar la mención de mis heridas me percate de que esto era cierto, estaba bien.

-Perdona nuestros modales...

-Que tu amiga me perdone a mi primero -la interrumpí, en eso los demás la miraron.

-Te disculpo -dijo fríamente la peliblanca.

-Kira baja tu arma -este acató la orden de su ama. -Dejame presentar nos, ella es Koneko Tōjo, es mi torre -era la pequeña -el es Kiba Yūto, mi caballero -refería al rubio -ella es Akeno Himejima -era la pelinegra quien saludaba.

-Un gusto -dije a sus presentaciones.

-Mi nombre es...

-Eres una gremory no es así -la interrumpí. -Lo digo por el color de tu cabello.

-Si, soy Rías gremory -exclamo manteniendo la compostura. -Cual es tu nombre

-Me llamo Hyoduo Issei -dije como si nada.

-Bien Issei, dime a que familia perteneces y cual es tu pieza, sabemos que eres un demonio, y como tal tu debes saber que un miembro de una familia demoníaca no puede entrar al territorio de otro sin aviso, sin importar su rango

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo.

-Vamos dilo, querrás evitar la pena de que tengamos que eliminar te -dijo y los otros se prepararon para esto.

-Si no hay de otra, no pertenezco a ninguna familia, no se que pieza soy -respondí.

-Los demonios que no pertenecen a una familia se les llaman renegados y son eliminados porque abandonaron a sus amos -dijo Akeno poniéndose alado de Rías.

-Tengo conocimiento de eso -informe -pero dejen me explicar, no pertenezco a ninguna familia porque perdí a los mios.

-No te entiendo -exclamo la gremory así que tuve que dar una breve explicación del asunto.

-Hace tiempo perdí a mi ama y a mis compañeros por culpa de alguien, ahora vago sin rumbo buscando a los que acabaron con ellos -comente y sintieron una pequeña lástima por mi.

-Bueno, si ese el caso, dime a que familia perteneciste -hablo Rías.

-Lo siento pero no quiero decir el nombre esta bien

-De acuerdo, ahora contesta me porque perseguías a esa caída y como sabias de ella

-Alguien me lo dijo, bien sino hay mas preguntas quisiera retirarme -me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta por donde ellas entraron.

-Hablas de tus hermanos asesinos -dijo Rías. -Vimos tus armas Issei.

-Que quiere de mi gremory -exclame de teniéndome en la puerta antes de tomar el picaporte.

-Veras Issei, lo que te dije antes, de los territorios no solo se aplica con otros demonios, también para los ángeles y los caídos, y la presencia de esos de antes es un problema quiero que me ayudes a eliminarlos

-Y yo que recibo a cambio de esto -pregunté a la chica.

-Los demás demonios de la zona no saben de tu existencia, sería malo que lo descubrieran, así que quiero que te unas a mi, detecto en ti un poder muy grande, serias útil para nosotros.

Dijo y recordé lo que menciono Ddraig antes, de unirme a un nuevo grupo, pero aun seguía indeciso en esto.

-Si lo hago no dirás nada

-Así es pero no significa que te usaremos como perro te trataré como a los demás a mi servicio

-Bien, -voltee e hice reverencia en burla con igual tono -estoy a tu servicio oh señorita gremory, ahora que -dije normal lo ultimo.

-Si vas a estar con nosotros, debes tener un rango, te deria el rango de reina pero ese ya esta ocupado, así que pienso que deberías ser un alfil o un caballero, que eliges.

-Prefiero ser un peón si es el caso, no más -exclame.

-Emanas un poder demasiado grande para tener un rango tan bajo -dijo Kiba ante lo mío.

-Es mi elección no, así que eligió ser un peón, ese era mi viejo rango -comento.

-Un poder tan grande para ser un simple peón, pues a quien servías -comento Rías un poco sorprendida.

-A alguien a que fue muy importante para mi -respondí.

-Si es el caso, ocuparas las bacantes de mis ocho peones te parecé

-Si así gustas. Bueno si hay mas que decir me quiero ir a mi casa -abrí las puertas del lugar y vi que estaba en la escuela.

-Ven mañana al club de ocultismo, te estaremos esperando -dijo la gremory.

Exclamo y me fui sin despedirme dejando en ellos una impresión de ser alguien que no le importaba lo demás, pero no era cierto, durante demasiado tiempo eh ocultado mi sufriendo bajo esa identidad con tal de que no sepan la verdad. Volví a mi casa y me quite mi ropa y la regrese a una habitación donde tenía mis otras prendas que he usado en mi vida junto a varios recuerdos de la misma al igual era el lugar donde guardaba mis armas. Luego fui a mi cuarto, y me fui a dormir desnudo, no me gustaba dormir con ropa puesta.

A la mañana siguiente no me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando algo, era cálido y me producía una sensación de paz. De pronto quise bostezar y cuando estaba por cerrar mi boca mordí algo, era suave, con familiar olor a flores. Por ende comencé a chupar de este y extrañamente comencé a beber algo con sabor a leche. Entonces abrió los ojos y vi que estaba abrazando a la gremory que estaba desnuda en mi cama, lo que mordía eran sus senos, lo que bebía era producto de estos. Asustado me separe de ella y me arroje contra el suelo. Me levante y la vi con una extraña expresión de placer en su cara.

-Buenos días Issei -saludo como si nada al despertar.

-¡Que haces en mi cama! -grite.

-Quería saber donde vivías, te seguí y luego entre para conocer tu casa después te vi durmiendo así que aproveche y dormí contigo, te veías lindo durmiendo por lo que decidí hacerte compañía. -Se escudo la demonio.

-Y porque estas desnuda -pregunté.

-No me gusta dormir con ropa puesta, pero veo que tu eres igual -De pronto ella miro por debajo de mi cuerpo, veía mi desnudes.

Al notarlo tome la sabana y la arroje a su rostro, agarré prendas de mi habitación. Después se quitó la sabana y le arroje su ropa que había dejado junto con la mía.

-Vamos, vista se señorita gremory, antes de alguien aparezca o nos vean y piensen cosas raras. -dije dándome la vuelta.

Salimos de la habitación y la envite a desayunar en mi hogar para luego salir rumbo a la escuela. Ya en el lugar tomamos las clases cada uno en sus respectivo salón, al finalizar el día, fui al club de ocultismo, ahí

me tope con Koneko que estaba sentada en el sofá, yo solamente me pare pegado a la pared.

Ella se levanto y se fue de la sala a una de las habitaciones del complejo ignorando me. No lo preste atención a esto, pero paso por mi mente la idea de que estaba enojada conmigo. Un par de minutos mas tarde volvió al lugar, con una charola con una taza y un liquido en ella que ofreció a mi.

-Quieres té Issei-senpai -dijo

-Gracias, es natural no es así -tome la taza y el plato de este, me ofreció azúcar pero le dije que lo bebería así. -Quien preparo este té es muy hábil.

-Gracias -dijo cuando dejaba la charola en una mesa que tenia a lado mio, la vi y en su rostro tenia un leve sonrojo, desvío la mirada de mi.

-Llegaste -dijo Rías entrando en la escena, de toalla.

-Tienen un baño aquí -dije con una expresión de susto, por verla salir ante otros -No diré nada esta es vuestra casa.

-Ahora también es tuya, si eres de los nuestros -sonrió. -Ten -saco una hoja debajo del escritorio de la sala y me dio un papel con símbolos oscuros. -debes saber que es esto.

-Son contratos -conteste. -Quieres que haga trabajos

-Si te es mucho pedir, Kiba y Akeno están realizando otros trabajos, tenemos clientes que requieren de nuestros servicios. Puedes

-Mejor que valgan la pena -guarde la hoja en mi ropa he invoque mi atuendo de asesino de la noche anterior. Lo que seguía, no era lo que me esperaba, salir traumado.

 **Fin de este capítulo**

 **Hola amigos, les gusto comenten, sino igual haganlo, sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Quisiera comentarles que voy a empezar un proyecto nuevo, un Cross over entre Fairy tail y assassins creed su nombre sera: Fairy tail the lost legacy, estén pendientes.**


	5. capitulo 5

**Antes de comenzar, se me olvido mencionar que en mis historias me gusta poner opening, (se que no son animes para que lo tengan pero aun así me gusta ponerlos) el de esta historia es:** **Broken (roto) - Sonata arctica (banda de rock finlandesa)**

Fui al trabajo encargado por Rias de atender al cliente y su petición, si era como los pedidos de antes que realizaba yo, supuse que sería sobre un robo, un secuestro, o deshacerme de alguien, pero al llegar, casi sufro un infarto.

-Quiero ser una Mahou Shōjo -dijo el cliente que era un goliath pero el hombre vestía como lo que pedía, lo cual no era raro, sino perturbador.

-Bueno, yo no puedo hacer eso -exclame sin saber que decir, tome una bomba de humo que tenia detrás de mi y la solté entre el extraño cliente para salir corriendo del lugar. La ultima vez que estuve con un cliente así casi salgo violado, no iba repetir esa ocasión.

Regrese al club de ocultismo con una expresión de decepción, Koneko ya no estaba, también había salido ha un pedido, por lo que encontré a rias sola en la habitación ya vestida con el uniforme de la escuela.

-Volviste -dijo al verme entrar -como te fue.

-No quiero hablar de eso -exclame sentándome en el sofá que deba a un lado de su escritorio. -Ahora que hago.

-Bueno, Koneko ha salido, y uno de sus clientes ha pedido por ella, como no esta necesito que vayas y la sustitutas, puedes -exclamo poniéndose frente mío inclinando su cuerpo ante mi, pude ver la voluminosidad de sus atributos, eran... hermosas.

-Si puedo hacerlo -dije con el sonrojo en mi cara mientras mantenía mis ojos en su busto cubierto por el uniforme.

-Aquí tienes, ve -me entrego entonces la hoja del pedido y fui a esta.

Durante el trayecto comencé a suplicar en mi mente que el cliente no fuera como el anterior, o por lo menos que no fuese una especie perdida de goliath.

-Tranquilo no te pasara nada -dijo Ddraig consolando mis pensamientos.

-Eso espero o igual saldré corriendo -dije al rey dragón. Ya en la puerta del departamento del hombre, me abrió la puerta y lo primero que exclamo a l verme fue.

-Tu no eres Koneko-chan -dijo el delgado y alto joven.

-Esta ocupada con otros asuntos -exclame -vengó en su remplazo.

-Si no es Koneko-chan entonces no sirve -dijo el señor. -Ya que, pasa.

Entre en la morada del joven y descubrí que este era otaku, no tengo nada contra ellos, los veo como gente que tiene una persecion libre del mundo sin temor a nada y a las repercusiones, ellos tienen un libre albedrío, como por el peleamos los asesinos. Después de ver los póster, mangas, dvd que tenia en su casa vi un grupo de prendas de cosplay del tamaño de Koneko, algunos de maid, muñecas inglesas etc... mi viejo lado pervertido había vuelto a su uso e imagine un sin fin de cosas de Koneko.

-Usas esos trajes en Koneko para que -pregunte con respeto al otaku.

-Hago que me ayude a interpretar escenas de mangas y animes que pasan en la televisión porque.

No dije nada mas y tome asiento alrededor de la mesa que tenia el chico, el se sentó en frente mío para así comenzar hablar de anime, ya que no estaba Koneko. Durante casi tres horas estuve conversando, por fortuna se algo de anime por el tiempo que llevo en este país, así que fue interesante. Luego de ello me retire de su casa y regrese al club, ahi encontré a Akeno junto a Kiba y Koneko mas la maestra rias, jamas me a gustado llamar a un rey demonio por su nombre, a menos que no mereciera respeto.

Me preguntaron como me había ido en el día y yo pregunte si así era generalmente los trabajos que hacían, y si, así son. Volví a tomar asiento en el sofá junto, ahora con el chico mientras Akeno platicaba con la presidenta del club ya que ella era la vice presidenta. En tanto, Kiba comenzó a hacerme platica.

-Dime Issei -preguntaba el chico -como es que un demonio se ha convertido en un assassin.

-Porque el interés en saber Kiba -pregunte ante tal cosa.

-Cuando te preguntamos quien era tu amo, o ama, dijiste que no querías responder, así que he decidió preguntarte el motivo por el que eres miembro de los asesinos

-A mi también me gustaría saber -exclamo Koneko en el otro mueble.

-Se los diré, sólo porque si no lo hago seguirán haciendo mas preguntas -decidió dar una breve explicación sin desenvolver todo el asunto. -El motivo por el que hoy porto estas -rebelo sus hojas ocultas apuntado hacia arriba, -es que un sujeto y sus seguidores atacaron a mis amigos y mi señora, intentamos hacerles frente y fallamos, los vi morir ante mis ojos uno por uno; luego me dieron por muerto a mi, entonces un asesino me encontró, decía que yo estaba moribundo, le conté lo sucedido y me llevó ante los assassins, ahora les doy casa a los que me quitaron lo que apreciaba.

Supongo que así lo puedo resumir.

Kiba compadeciendome sentir con su mirada, Koneko sentía lastima al igual que la vice presidenta, gremory por su parte terminaba revisar papeles y de realizar informes, pero era evidente que había escuchado, aunque fingiera.

-Es todo por hoy -dijo la presidenta, todos nos retiramos aquella noche y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a mi hogar, me quite el traje y las armas para depositarlas en su lugar, antes de dormir decidí dar un pequeño vistazo a los objetos de los momentos que he vivido, y tome la foto donde estaba con mi regimiento de la wehrmacht durante una ofensiva en el frente de moscu durante la segunda guerra.

 _Flashback_ Era el invierno de 1942, el ejercito nazi se había puesto en ruta a la capital soviética, pero el frío nos impedía avanzar y resistir era inútil, los rusos nos emboscaban con tanques o con las tropas siberianas que habían traído para enfrentar nos. Me habían asignado junto a los mios a detener el avance de un cuarteto de T-34 rusos que venían a nuestra base asentada. Nos dieron una artillería antiblindados, granadas y minas magnéticas mas nuestros rifles y ametralladoras para hacer frente al enemigo.

Cavamos zanjas y formamos muros a lo largo de la tundra por donde ellos pasarían, nos dividimos en grupos pequeños, veinte soldados en las trincheras del frente en divisiones de dos con granadas o minas junto a sus armas. Mientras las artillerías estaban protegidas detrás de los muros de nieve y tierra operados por cinco soldados. entre ellos, yo.

-¡Preparados! -grite a mis hombres al divisar a los tanques entre la espesa neblina del frío en formación acercándose, los mios tomaron sus armas y explosivos para el momento. A la vez calibrabamos los cañones con balas perforadoras.

A pocos metros de nosotros, los T-34 empezaron a disparar a los que había puesto al frente. Ellos de agacharon en las zanjas mientras que los valientes que tenia comenzaron a disparar con sus panzerbuch y MP-40. Las balas rebotaban en el blindaje e impactaban en la nieve, los tanques avanzaron como si nada y pasaron por sobre los primeros soldados; algunos afortunados se agacharon en las trincheras y se salvaron, otros no corrieron tanta suerte, el miedo les hizo salir de los huecos, gracias a esta decisión fueron aplastados. Incluso vi a uno de ellos morir bajo una de las orugas.

Los que salvaron salieron de sus zanjas con los blindados a sus espaldas, activaron las minas magnéticas y las pegaron en la parte trasera de uno de los T-34 cerca de su tanque de combustible. Gracias a esto, uno de los monstruos mecánicos.

El segundo de la formación se detuvo y giro la cabina para apuntar a los soldados responsables, los cuales regresaron a la trinchera y fueron aniquilados por el fuego del cañón. Los otros dos avanzaron y burlaron las demás zanjas temiendo el mismo destino. Viendo que seguían ordene atacar con las artillerías.

-¡Fuego!

El disparo del primer cañón falló e impacto en el blindaje, el segundo le reventó una oruga y se quedo estático. Un par de soldados salieron de su trinchera y atacaron al T-34 que se quedo atrás arrojándole bombas molotov a los tanques de gasolina haciendo que igual estallaran y se quemaran por dentro, obligando a los soldados a salir envueltos en llamas, con esto fueron acribillados por los mismos que los incendiaron.

Al tanque que le reventaron las orugas fue atacada por otros de mis soldados con granadas que lanzaron por debajo y encima, destruyéndola igual. El ultimo blindado que avanzaba hacia las artillerías disparo a una y derribo el muro que levantamos para protegernos, exponiendo al cañón.

-¡Retrocedan! -grite a mis hombres que estaban en la artillería.

Ellos jalaron el cañón hacia atrás pero un segundo disparo impacto en el arma, matando a los que la operaban. Di órdenes de apuntar al tanque pero igual disparo a nosotros y derribo nuestra protección, los soldados que aun conservaban sus explosivos intentaron destruir a la bestia pero la ametralladora de este les disparo al igual que el cañón, perdí a siete en ese momento. Calibramos la artillería y cuando íbamos a disparar, los rusos lo hicieron primero.

El impacto nos sacudió y nos hizo caer al suelo, por fortuna estábamos vivos, aunque heridos, me levante rápido; observe al T-34 cada vez mas cerca, sin darse cuenta iban a una zanja mal cavada por mi gente y se hundió el blindado. Pensé que estábamos a salvo, pero el tanque forzaba a sus orugas hacia atrás para salir. Tome la artillería y termine de calibrarla, uno de mis soldados recupero la conciencia y se puso de pie, metió la bala en el cañón y disparamos al T-34 directo a su cabina, se incineró.

-Lo gramos -exclame sin fuerzas.

 _Fin del Flashback_ Estaba amaneciendo, me encontraba en mi cama cuando de momento sentía cosas suaves sobre mi cara mientras abrazaba a alguien. Desperté en seguida y era Rias que de nuevo dormía desnuda en la misma cama que yo.

-Buenos días, dormiste bien -saludo como si nada. Me aparte de ella y me vestí con ella a mis espaldas con mis mejillas rojas.

-Porque estas de vuelta en mi cama -pregunte.

-Me gusta dormir en tu cama, es suave, además, creo que ves muy lindo durmiendo -dijo normal haciendo que me sonroje mas al respecto.

-Vamos hay que ir a la escuela

Al igual que ayer, desayunamos en mi casa para irnos a la preparatoria, francamente no me molesta compartir cama con ella, pero despertar con los dos desnudos en la misma habitación. Si alguien nos viera así, mal interpretaría las cosas.

-Voy a adelantarme a la escuela -dijo mientras íbamos por el camino.

-Vale, te veré después debo asegurarme de algo -respondí llendo por otro camino mientras ella se alejaba.

No iba a decirlo, pero, ya había pasado un año desde que Ophis me dijo que arribaría la pequeña religiosa. Debía encontrarla pronto o no hallaría a Raynare, camine hacia un parque de la zona por el extraño presentimiento de topar mela ahí. Me acerque a la fuente del lugar e invoque de nuevo mi traje asesino aprovechando que no había nadie.

-Donde esta -exclame al echar una mirada a mi alrededor. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta choque con alguien de estatura un poco más baja que yo, tire las cosas que traía pero igual hice caer a la persona. -Lo siento no le vi -ayude a la persona a ponerse de pie -no le lastime.

-No descuide estoy bien -dijo una voz joven y dulce, mire a la persona, era la monja que buscaba, pero ella era mas tierna y bonita de que cuando la vi en la foto.

-Hola

-Hola


	6. captulo 6

Me quede mirando a la pequeña monja un momento hipnotizado por sus bonitos ojos, su ternura y la inocencia que emanaba.

-Estas bien, no te lastime -pregunté.

-Si, si estoy bien -contesto tras reaccionar, dio una mirada a su alrededor y vimos su maleta junto a las pertenecías de ella regadas por el suelo del parque -mis cosas.

Le ayude a recoger lo que por culpa mía había tirado. Entre las pertenecías habían libros de religión, fotos de personas pertenecientes a las casas de Dios, y una biblia, que no toque para evitar ser descubierto, su ropa estaba compuesta solamente por hábitos femeninos y... ropa interior casi infantil.

-No veas eso -me quito de las manos la prenda intima de ella que tenia el dibujo de un oso. -Has visto mi lado oscuro -dijo risueña o la que solo sonreí.

-Debo suponer que vienes de otro lado, vienes de viaje -pregunte.

-Si, no, vengo por asignación de la iglesia -exclamo la chica.

Entonces se escuchó un golpe, volteamos y vimos a un niño que estaba jugando lloraba en piso porque se había raspado la pierna, Asia fue a auxiliar lo y con sus manos desprendió un brillo verde con el que curo al infante.

-Ya estas bien -dijo al ver ello éxito de su trabajo.

-Increíble -dije después de que el niño se fuera -eres una sanadora.

-Si desde que soy pequeña, dios me ha dado el don de curar heridas y males -respondió con inocencia de sus actos. Voltee y mire al niño diciéndole feliz a su madre quien le había sanado, la mujer culpo con la mirada, como si tratase de una bruja y alejo a su hijo

-malagradecida

-Así ha sido siempre mi vida -decía Argento -siempre me han tachado como bruja por mi don, igual aquí que allá -se entristeció. -Lo siento, un viejo recuerdo.

-Descuida, tu acento se me hace conocido, Europa verdad, de que parte -pregunte atrevido. -perdona, me llamo Hiudou Issei.

-Yo soy Asia argento -exclamo sonriente la pequeña rubia. -Vengó por parte de la iglesia a apoyar a un pequeño convento en esta ciudad.

-En serio -dije incrédulo.

-Si, es en... esa dirección -señalo la iglesia en una subida, era la misma iglesia a la que persegui a Raynare, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Segura de lo que dices -exclame y ella se confundió -vivo aquí desde hace tiempo y ese lugar lleva años vacío.

-En serio -se puso incrédula al respecto -bueno me enviaron para ayudar a la remodelación de la iglesia.

-Ya veo, y tienes donde estar

-Un hermano ofreció una habitación para que yo este en su casa durante el tiempo que este aquí -comento Asia.

-Comprendo, fue bueno haber hablado contigo pero debo ir a un lugar, te puedo ver alguna otra ocasión -exclame debía ir a la preparatoria o Rias comenzaría a sospechar y enviaría a alguien a averiguar las cosas.

-Seria bueno, pero no se, tengo planes que conllevan mucho tiempo, pero haré lo pueda para volver a verte, me agradas Hiudou Issei. Cuidate, oraré para que Dios cuide de ti -cuando lo menciono me bino una migraña, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Ella se fue y con la sonrisa en la cara y yo solamente fingía la mía mientras se retiraba. Después regrese mi traje de la escuela y corrí a la academia. Cuando llegue al lugar, pase las clases pensando la gran probabilidad que ella haya venido a causa de Raynare y que este manipulándola, si era así debía ir a por ella antes de que fuese tarde. Término el día de escuela y fui directo a la salida, en el trayecto me tope a Gremory caminando junto a Akeno que iban al club.

-Issei a donde vas -pregunto la pelinegra.

-Debo ir a atender un asunto -respondi pasando de largo

-Espero que no vayas a territorio enemigo, ni espero te reúnas con esa monja -exclamo Rias de forma posesiva.

-Y que si voy a verla, no es de tu incumbencia -respondí algo serio, después de todo me había visto.

-Si vas iniciaras un conflicto entre demonios y las demás facciones

-Demonios, ángeles y caídos siempre han estado en guerra mujer -dije a los ojos cosa que le hizo sentir rara al igual que a quien la acompañaba. -Tranquila no haré una idiotez, y si lo hago, recuerda que no soy de todo tu peón, la responsabilidad es toda mía.

Las deje y seguí corriendo a la salida, sin embargo escuche a la escarlata decir -sera encantador, pero actúa como un idiota.

Una vez afuera invoque de nuevo mi ropa, esta vez con mía armas, la pistola, un espada y daga y los cuchillos arrojadizos; los brazales siempre los portaba. Comencé a buscar a Asia, primero en el parque donde la tope, para usar mi vista y ver algún rastro de ella. No había nada. Tuve que buscar un atalaya que me diera una buena vista de la ciudad y la única que existía era la torre de la ciudad. Fui y escale por su exterior como todo asesino entrenado para no llamar la atención. En su punto mas alto me pare en sentadillas y active la vista de águila reconociendo la ciudad. La encontré, estaba en una zona residencial.

Di el salto de fe sin temor al impacto y aterrice en un contenedor de basura abierto y con bolsas que amortiguaron mi caída. Subí a los techos de los edificios y corrí haciendo parkour por ellos hasta la casa donde se hospedaba Asia, al llegar active de nuevo mi vista y detecte una presencia hostil en la casa. Alguien peligroso se ocultaba.

Entre en el patio del hogar y forcé la puerta de entrada, dando pasos silenciosos en el interior, camine hacia la sala donde detectaba las presencias y vi un cuerpo calcinado pegado a la pared con sangre de la persona en la misma con algo escrito, "Todos los que pecan son esclavos del pecado". Era una trampa.

-No esperaba visitas -dijo alguien a mis espaldas, voltee y vi a un tipo con vestido de sacerdote, pero su cara daba una expresión de demencia total -bienvenido, Demonio -desenfunde mi hoja oculta de mi brazo izquierdo. -También eres un asesino, esto es un premio doble.

El tipo comenzó a dar una danza a modo que parecía drogado, este sujeto esta completamente loco, pero igual a este lo conocía, no era uno de los perseguía pero hace tiempo la hermandad lo busca por matar a otros asesinos, suponemos que era un templario.

-Eres el padre Freed verdad -me plante ante él en combate.

-Así es, me honra saber que ustedes me conozcan, soy el ultimo de mi grupo dedicado a matar demonios y ti seras mi nueva víctima -saco de quien sabe donde, una espada con la que me ataco, pero use mi hoja para desviar el ataque.

Rodé hacia derecha y guarde el arma y saque la espada y la daga para hacerle frente al padre. Empezamos a combatir por la habitación, arrojando nos cosas para desubicar al otro y dar un golpe de gracia. Pero lo único que lograba en él eran roses en sus brazos, y torso.

-Maldito -dijo el padre.

-Rinde té Freed, te dejare vivir si me respondes algo... -cuando iba a preguntar apareció ella.

-¡Detenganse! -grito Asia en la habitación. -Issei-san que le hace al padre Freed -estaba sollozando por la escena.

-Matalo mocosa, mata al demonio -grito a Argento.

-Que -exclamo confundida -de que habla padre.

-Este infeliz es un demonio, debemos exorcizarlo, debemos matarlo -grito Freed.

-Es mentira, no es cierto, Issei-san no es un demonio, él es bueno persona -se puso incrédula.

-Asia alejate de aquí -exclame del mismo modo que el lunático, cuando sentí una bala atravesar mi pierna. -maldito -me tuve que arrodillar.

-Ahora te mataré -dijo Freed con una pistola en mano junto a su espada. Asia se puso entre los dos antes de que hiciera algo -que haces tarada.

-No dejare que lo maté, tal vez él sea un demonio, pero no es mala persona, no lo conozco del todo pero lo suficiente para saber que el no merece morir -declaro Asia, dejándome sorprendido, su actitud de valentía a pesar de lo tímida que parece, es igual a ella.

-Tonta -vocifero Freed y paso su espada sobre ella rompiendo sus prendas, a la vez, arrojándola lejos.

-Asia -exclame antes de lanzarme con mi espada al padre lunático y clavarse la entre las costillas.

Del suelo comenzó a surgir un pentagrama rojo llamando a ambos la atención, él no lo sabia pero venia de la familia gremory. De este circulo surgieron Kiba y Koneko quienes al instante comenzaron a pelear con Freed. Él los detuvo y se aparto de ellos cuando un trueno destruyo el techo de la casa, de los cielos descendio Akeno.

-Issei-san estas bien -pregunto Koneko con sus guantes de pelea.

-Que hacen aquí -exclame.

-Venimos a ayudarte, por ordenes de la presidenta -dijo Kiba.

-Con que tu eres el padre Freed he -dijo Akeno lanzando rayos de un círculo mágico de su mano.

Él los desvío con su espada y comenzó a reír maniática mente dejándonos intrigados.

-Más demonios a exorcizar, es mi día de suerte -dijo.

-Te equívocas -se oyó la voz se Rias y un enorme agujero se causo en la pared a lado del desquiciado.

-Gremory, que haces aquí -dije cuando entro al lugar e intente ponerme en pie pero la bala que me atravesó estaba hecha con cruces de plata y cubierta de agua bendita, lo se porque salia humo de la herida.

-Quería saber en que te habías metido así que te seguimos, ahora hay que sacarte -se puso firme, el caballero y la torre me tomaron de los brazos y me acercaron a Rias y a Akeno.

-Que hacen, esperen no podemos abandonarla -dije mientras Asia intentaba ponerse de pie. Ella me miro y sonrió levemente, con lágrimas en los ojos, eso me dolió.

-No, no, no, no voy a dejarla -grite con todo mientras forcejeaba para que me soltarán.

-No hay tiempo -dijo Akeno cuando Freed intento atacarnos y Koneko arrojó un mueble en su contra.

-Vámonos -exclamo la presidenta y el circulo se levantó para sacarnos de aquí.

-¡Asia, aguanta, vendré a salvarte, me oyes, vendré a salvarte! -grite antes de irnos, la pequeña mantenía la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos.


	7. capitulo 7

Issei había vuelto con Rias y los suyos al club de ocultismo, apenas arribaron, el asesino se quiso poner de pie, difícilmente lo hizo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de salida.

-A donde te diriges, te dije que no fueras a territorio del enemigo tienes suerte que apareciéramos para salvarte -declaro Rias enojada por las acciones del chico.

-Si ustedes no hubieran aparecido ella estaría a salvo y ya tendría mi mano sobre el cuello de esa desgraciada -exclamo lleno de irá y lanzo un golpe contra la pared mas cercana causando una grieta.

-Tanto te preocupa esa monja, es el enemigo -dijo Rias, la discusión que ellos comenzaron hizo que los otros tres se apartaran.

-Asia no es mi enemiga y me iba a guiar a Raynare -se planto frente a ella.

-Que traes contra esa mujer, si quieres que te dejamos ir tendrás que decirnos lo que ocultas, porque la buscas

-Te dije que no es de tu incumbencia, esta venganza es mía, esta es mi guerra, no quiero a otros estorbando -grito tan fuerte que asusto a Rias -He perdido a suficiente gente importante como para involucrar a otros más

-Todo esto es por venganza, es por eso es absurdo -dijo la escarlata.

-Ponte en mis zapatos y dime si es absurdo cuando alguien te quita todo lo que alguna vez valoraste y apreciaste -se puso cada vez mas violento -dime después de ello si lo que buscas no seria la venganza, todos los gremory son iguales vanidosos y entrometidos

-No insultes a mi familia -levantó su mano contra mí pero se la agarre en el aire.

-Y tu no me hables como si fuera uno de tus perros falderos -bajo su mano mientras le lastimaba -el trato se cancela gremory, tengo que salvarla a Asia -dije y abrí la puerta de para salir

-Te lo advierto, si te vas, haré que los clanes de demonios te persigan

-No es la primera vez que me declaran la guerra los cuatro clanes -salí y azote la puerta.

Abandone el lugar pero apenas si podía avanzar, se me había olvidado que tenia la bala que disparo Freed en mi pierna, me estaba matando el dolor. Fui lo más rápido que pude a la enfermaría de la escuela, donde bosque unas pinzas esterilizadas, aguja e hilo, coloque mi pierna sobre la cama del lugar y difícilmente metí la pinza en la herida, la moví por toda la abertura para intentar sacar la bala, en algunos momentos la pescaba, pero en vez de retirarla sólo hacia que se enterrara mas. Gruñía por el dolor que me causaba a mi mismo, cuando de la nada salió Akeno y tomo las pinzas.

-Dejame ayudarte -dijo y comenzó a introducir la pinza, logro sacarla, cuando lo hizo, salio humo de la herida a causa de ser una bala con agua bendita. -Listo -dijo sonriente y poniéndose de pie

-Porque me ayudas -pregunté.

-Por que se lo pedí -exclamo Rias a espaldas de mí -se te cayó esto -me dio un pequeño trozo de papel con números romanos en él. En ellos decía "Nunca olvides MDCLXVII".

-Gracias -respondí mientras Akeno suturaba la herida. -Lamento haberte gritado -desvíe la mirada.

-Raynare te hizo algo malo, no es así -se acerco para ver mi herida. -Que perdiste a causa de ella.

-No fue ella solamente sino de ellos, perdí a alguien a quien apreciaba tanto, y no pude salvarla cuando debía -exclamé.

-Ya veo -se limito a decir Rias. -Escucha si vas a ir en contra de ella sera mejor que me digas el motivo.

El asesino cayó unos minutos mientras la reina de Rias terminaba de suturar la herida que se había producido el chico. Después bajo la pierna de la camilla y le contó lo que quería.

-Esa chica, la monja, tiene una sacred gear de curación, la twilight healing -exclamo Issei.

-Twilight Healing -repitió Akeno sorprendida.

-Una Twilight Healing es una especie de sacred gear muy rara que se usa para curar heridas de demonios, ángeles o caídos sin importar de que bando este su portador, espera intentas decir que la caída de la otra noche...

-Va a por su sacred gear, si; pero no creo que pretenda pasar a la chica a los caídos, sino que tal vez, sólo tal vez quiera arrebatársela

-Porque se la arrebataría, para que la usarían -ambas demonios estaban confundidas.

-No lo se y no me interesa, pero debo evitarlo -dijo Issei iba a salir a por Asia cuando vio lo maltratado de su traje. Por lo que invoco otros de sus uniformes. El que uso durante su visita a Francia tras la revolución, un traje idéntico a del Maestro de Arno, Belec. -Iré a por ella.

-No te dejare marchar, sólo -exclamo la escarlata deteniendo al asesino quien ya iba a abrir la puerta de salida a su misión. -Esos caídos están en el territorio de loa gremory, no puedo dejar que ellos sigan aquí con trabajo ya comparto territorio con otro clan, además quiero saber que planeas con la monja.

-Eso lo resolveré después, por ahora, hay que ir y salvarla

Se reunió con el resto de los miembros de gremory en el patio trasero de la escuela y ella invoco un circulo de transportación, Issei le dijo que era mala idea llegar con esto ya que Raynare o alguno de sus sirvientes podría detectarlos, sin embargo Rias le dijo que era la única opción para llegar rápido. Aparecieron en el bosque de la iglesia antigua de la ciudad, ahí Issei sintió incomodo el tranquilo y silencioso ambiente.

-Aguarden aquí -dije antes de ir y subir a la punta de un árbol alto semi seco, el cual uso como atalaya para usar su vista de águila y revisar el lugar. Para los demás les parecía raro esta actividad de siendo un demonio, podía usar mis alas y elevarme para poder la zona pero supusieron que lo hacia de este modo por mi entrenamiento como assassin.

En lo superior mientras me mantenía de cuclillas en la punta del árbol, sentí un inminente ataque. Di un salto mortal hacia atrás de la rama en la que estaba cuando tres lanzas de luz cayeron donde se encontraba. Ya en el suelo junto a los demás de gremory, vimos aparecer a tres ángeles caídos, pero ninguno de ellos era Raynare, eran sus lacayos.

-Llegaron antes de lo esperado, no importa, los elimináremos antes de iniciar el ritual para sacar la sacred gear de la chica -dijo uno de los caídos.

Después de decir eso, una de los que lo acompañaba, invoco una lanza de luz y la arrojó a donde nosotros, saque mi espada y logre desviarla con una estocada. Después de ello, loa tres caídos que se mantenían en el cielo bajaron por hacernos frente.

-Deja nos a estos asesino, ve por la monja, Koneko, Kiba acompañen lo -dijo Rias mientras Akeno invoco su traje de sacerdotisa para que ambas hicieran frente a loa enemigos.

-Les desearía suerte, pero se que vencerán -dije a mas dos.

Dejamos a gremory con la reina del relámpago haciendo frente a los caídos, corrimos hasta la iglesia, cuyas puertas estaban cerradas, pretendía entrar por el techo pero Koneko derribo las puertas con un puñetazo. Entramos al lugar y estaba vacío, era sospechoso, active de nuevo mi vista de águila y encontré a Asia con Raynare en lo que supuse era el sótano de la iglesia.

Camine hacia el acceso cuando un demente apareció del altar, era Freed, el desgraciado seguía vivo.

-Hola demonios vinieron a que los terminara de asesinar

-Que pretenden hacer a Asia Freed -cuestione al mirarlo.

-No se y no me interesa, solo estoy aquí porque hay pecadores que necesitan castigo -exclamo sacando su espada de nuevo junto a su pistola la me apuntó.

De lo alto cayó encima del loco pastor una banca del lugar, la pequeña de pelo blanca lo arrojó pero Freed logró salvarse al usar su espada para defenderse. De pronto Kiba salto con una espada que había invocado e hizo frente al desquiciado.

-Issei-san vaya por su amiga, nosotros nos haremos cargo -dijo Kiba enfrentándose al padre

-Confíe en nosotros -dijo Koneko.

Los deje y entre en el acceso a un profundo sótano donde a cada paso que bajaba las escaleras escuchaba a Raynare hablando con Asia.

-Escuchas esos ruidos -era Raynare -es tu amigo y sus compañeros demonios que intentan salvarte, pero nunca llegaran

-Ellos llegaran y me salvaran de usted Raynare-sama, no quiero que mi don se use para lastimar a la gente, es para ayudarlos

-Ayudar a quienes, a las personas que te rechazaron, que hicieron ver como una bruja -exclamo iracunda la caída.

-Nunca me importó el ser rechazada, mientras ayude a los demás puedo vivir feliz -dijo la pequeña.

Entre en el lugar y vi que Raynare la tenia colgando de unas cadenas pegadas a la pared con los elementos del ritual al su alrededor. Aproveche el que estaban distraídas para escabullir me entre las cosas y subir al techo para avanzar hacia mi objetivo colgando me de unas varias salidas del lugar hasta posicionarme sobre Raynare.

-Si tanto quieres vivir por ayudar a los demás, muere por ayudar a los demás -exclamo la arpía

Ella comenzó el ritual, pero antes de que le hiciere daño a Asia actúe con certeza para matarla de una vez por todas. Caí sobre Raynare y le clave mi hoja oculta en el cuello, la lleve al interrogatorio.

 **Para que se den una idea de como es, tomen los ambientes del interrogatorio de shay pero si se tratara de los de Altaïr y los de los gemelos, con el fantasma del muerto alrededor de Issei hablando cuando le pregunta.**

Ahí, le hice contestar me todo lo que necesitaba saber de ella y Loki.

-Descansa en paz

-Matarme no significa nada asesino, aunque tardes mil años Jamad encontrarás a Loki.

-Se que encontrarlo es imposible, aun así quiero saber para que quiere el sacred gear de la chica

-Para el ragnarok, que más, ya lo sabes has estado tras nosotros desde hace siglos, no importa si sigues buscándolo, somos grandes en número, defenderemos nuestra causa, llevaremos a los reinos y a la humanidad a un nuevo mundo, uno con orden y rectitud.

-Pues matare hasta el ultimo de ustedes para encontrarlo -de pronto el cuerpo de Raynare se movió y me beso de manera a pasional, empuje a la arpía y me limpie los labios con la manga de ropa.

-Un besito para la buena suerte -exclamo y murió la caída, salí del interrogatorio.

Me aparte del cuerpo y mire a Asia quien estaba con los ojos sollozos mirándome con felicidad, aun tenia sus prendas rasgadas.

-Te dije que vendría a buscarte

-Sabía que cumplirías -estaba feliz, me acerque a la pequeña rubia y usando mis hojas ocultas la libere de su prisión, cayó de rodillas, me quite la capa que traía coló parte de mi ropa y la puse encima.

-Te sacare de aquí -le ayude a ponerse de pie y le acompañe hasta llevarla a la superficie.

Me encontré con Koneko y Kiba que estaban sentados en los bancos del templo quienes al vernos se pusieron de pie.

-Estas bien Issei-san -preguntó Koneko.

-No te preocupas por mi -respondí.

-Y usted esta bien -pregunto el espadachín a la monja

 **Les gusto, comenten al respecto :) tambien queria invitarles a que le den un vistazo a mis otras historias, igual, algunos son cross over de assassins creed, como sea, gracias por leer esto, los leere despues**


	8. capitulo 8

-Estas segura de esto Asia, una vez que pase no habrá vuelta atrás, si quieres desertar esta bien.

-Descuide Issei-san ya lo pensé, y estoy completamente segura de esta decisión, se que dolerá, pero sera un instante.

-Entonces que así sea, aquí voy

 _Flashback_

-Lograste tu cometido, que piensas hacer -pregunto Rias al asesino.

-Sobre eso, hay algo que quiero preguntarte a ti -señalo a gremory -y a ti -señalo a Asia, ambas se quedaron con la incógnita sobre que les preguntaría

-Que necesitas de mí Issei -pregunto la líder del grupo de demonios.

Hice una señal con mi dedo para que nos separemos de los demás para que le preguntará en privado.

-Bueno que necesitas -preguntó gremory cruzando sus brazos.

-Dime tienes espacio en tus filas para alguien como Asia -respondí con esa pregunta.

-Quiero saber si puedes tener a Asia bajo tu cuidado, verás, ella es valiosa -voltee levemente a verla quien atendía las heridas de Kiba y Koneko -Alguien como ella con un don de ese tamaño no puede estar por ahí libremente, necesito que alguien la vigile, alguien que la proteja.

-Bueno, si es así, porque no te haces cargo de ella, el único que se ha preocupado por Asia has sido tu -respondió a mi petición

-Si lo se pero, no puede venir conmigo -dije regresando la vista a Asia para después regresar la a Rias -como dije antes, esta lucha es mía, no quiero involucrar a nadie más.

-Bueno,supongo que si puede estar con nosotros tiene un gran poder que puede ayudarnos, pero debemos convertirla en una demonio, para eso ella...

-...Debe morir, conozco bien el proceso, sin embargo quiero saber si Asia esta de acuerdo con lo que pasara -de nuevo volví mi mirada a la demonio.

-Como piensas hacer para que ella cambie de bando

-Deja melo a mi, dame un poco de tiempo bien, supongo que te veré después -dije mientras le daba la mano, ella la estrecho y después llamo a los suyos para después volver a su sede en la escuela, no sin antes decirme -asesino, nuestro trató aun sigue en pie

-Si tu quieres mantenerlo así, no me o pondré -exclame en respuesta. Un circulo rojo apareció a los pies de ellos y se fueron. luego fui a con Asia -supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo, que piensas hacer Asia

-Issei-san, no se en realidad -decía apenada y confusa -ni siquiera que ha pasado aquí hoy, se supone que iba a apoyar a este convento para la gloria de Dios pero me utilizaron solo por mi poder, otra vez.

-Ya no pienses eso -puse mi mano sobre su linda cabeza y comencé a revolver su pelo con delicadeza -escucha, Asia argento, tu tienes un poder que inigualable, lo que te hace especial, y a la vez te pone en peligro.

-Que quiere decirme Issei-san -su inocencia era impresionante, como el de una niña, tome asiento en una de las bancas de la iglesia.

-Asia, cuenta me, te gustaría tener una vida normal o te gustaría seguir sirviendo a Dios, a sus ángeles, a sus santos -cuestione mirando a la crucifijo de la iglesia

-Me gusta servir a la iglesia, en especial a Dios, gracias a él pude vivir; sin embargo, siempre le he pedido que me de una vida pacífica, tranquila y normal, una en la que tenga muchos amigos, aunque sea uno -exclamo sentándose a mi lado para después contarme su historia -cuando era una bebe, me abandonaron en un orfanato de una iglesia, nunca tuve amigos ahí a pesar de los muchos niños que habían, siempre me habían tachado de diferente, de rara. Hasta que un día descubrí mi poder de curación, ahí fue cuando los demás niños comenzaron a acercarse me, pero era debido a mi don, ellos venían a mi solamente a que los curase de las heridas que se producían. Luego de un tiempo, un grupo se sacerdotes de la iglesia llegaron y vieron mi poder y me llevaron a una catedral para que yo pudiese ayudar a curar las enfermedades y heridas del pueblo, no me molestaba porque ayudaba a gente que era de buen corazón, me apodaron la curandera de Dios, con esto mucha gente me admiraba, incluso pensé que ellos me querían, sin embargo descubrí la verdad después de ayudar a un demonio que estaba malherido y muriendo, lo ayude incluso fue amable conmigo, cosa que no esperaba de alguien que sirve al mal, perdón Issei-san.

-Tranquila, continúa

-Después de curarlo, la gente se entero al igual que la iglesia, y me destituyeron del puesto y nombre que me dieron, la gente me comenzó a llamar bruja, solamente porque salve la vida a aquel demonio; después me transfirieron a un convento de monjas para reeducar me, en las noches siempre le pedía a Dios que me librase de esta carga, de esta Maldición -miraba a sus manos para después ponerlas contra su pecho. -Que me diera una vida normal.

-No eres la única que ha pedido eso, y que ha sido ignorado por alguien un ser supremo -exclame, me miro entonces con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-Usted también, Issei-san -me cuestionó.

-Si, he perdido a gente importante todo por culpa de lo que se oculta en mi interior -me refería a mi procesión de Ddraig -y le pedí en distintas ocasiones que me librase de esa carga, pero entonces me di cuenta, que si Dios es bueno, no es todo poderoso; y si es todo poderoso, no es del todo poderoso.

-Por eso se volvió un demonio -cuestionó.

-No, eso ya lo era, pero aun así tenia que intentarlo hablar con él. Asia, te ofrezco un mundo donde puedas tener libre albedrío, sin temor a lo que diga un Dios que no se preocupa por los suyos, un mundo donde no tendrás que rendir cuentas ante nadie, el mundo de las sombras, ahí seras bienvenida

-Usted quiere que yo me convierta en un demonio -dijo algo asustada.

-Asia, si te unes podrás tener una vida normal, una en la que tu decidas sobre tus actos, si están bien o mal, sin embargo no te obligaré a elegir, si quieres seguir sirviendo a Dios lo entenderé

-Usted le gusta ser un demonio

-No me quejó, sin embargo he podido ir de aquí a allá y conocer lugares que jamas pensé que vería, he conocido a personas que me enseñaron lo que en las iglesias no permite

-Que cosa

-Elegir

-Digame Issei-san, que tengo que hacer para ser una demonio

-Morir, y renacer, es verdad -dije y se quedó un momento pensativa.

-Si yo lo hago, podre tener una vida normal, asistir a una escuela normal, tener amigos

-Si aunque lo ultimo ya lo tienes, yo soy tu amigo, claro si tu quieres ser mi amiga. Pero el convertirte en demonio sera tu elección, no te obligaré a escoger

-Dolerá -hablaba del hecho que tenia que matarla

-Dolerá si, pero sera en un instante

-Si es así, lo haré -se puso de pie y me miro con entusiasmo -si así puedo obtener lo que siempre quise y conservar nuestra amistad lo haré, convierte me en una demonio

-Estas segura de esto Asia, una vez que pase no habrá vuelta atrás, si quieres desertar esta bien -me puse pie igual.

-Descuide Issei-san ya lo pensé, y estoy completamente segura de esta decisión, se que dolerá, pero sera un instante -sonrió fervor mente

-Entonces que así sea, aquí voy

Desenfunde mi hoja oculta y se la enterré en su pecho para que no sufriera tanto llevándola a la confesión.

-Podre ser feliz de verdad, en una vida nueva -dijo la pequeña monja.

-No temas a la oscuridad y acepta su cálido abrazo -me robe las palabras de Ezio auditore.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Me encontraba con Asia, Rias y los demás, en el club de ocultismo, durante las horas de clases. Rias la revivió como un alfil, debido a sus poderes, cosa que me sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que ella tuviera un nivel de poder grande. Rápidamente fue aceptada entre los demás de gremory, Koneko y Akeno se convirtieron en sus amigos junto con la escarlata, Kiba tardo un poco, parece que tiene algo contra los de la iglesia, sin embargo la acepto al ver lo confiable e inocente de la chica.

Rias la inscribió en la preparatoria en el segundo curso, exactamente en mi grupo, para que así, pudiera protegerle, sin embargo no había de que temer, pues cuando ella apareció, todos fueron amables y la agobiaron pero le hizo feliz. al menos eso me dijo. Ahora me encontraba en el club de ocultismo con mi uniforme de la escuela mientras Rias le daba a Asia algunas tareas que realizaba con Koneko, aunque le dije que no tendría que rendir cuentas estas tareas eran algo que no eran gran cosa para ella.

Cuando las dos pequeñas se fueron me quede mirando hacia afuera durante un rato, entonces Rias apareció a mi lado.

-Cumpliste con tu cometido, que harás ahora, te vas a ir -cuestiono.

-Le di mi palabra a esa pequeña de que sería su amigo, no voy a romperla, me quedare un tiempo

-Entonces seguirás siendo mi peón -sonrió -oye no es por entrometerme pero que paso en 1667 que te afectó.

-Perdí a la mujer que ame por primera vez -dije mirando al cielo.

-Ya te habías enamorado -dijo con lastima -que se siente estar enamorado, como definieras el amor

-El amor es algo que no se define ni se describe, simplemente lo sientes cuando ves a esa persona y tu día se alegra, que cuando hablas con esa persona, el tiempo no existe, que todo ira bien su estas a su lado, o el al tuyo, que si pierdas a esa persona, habrá un hueco en tu corazón que tal vez nunca se tape -dije y regrese en mi -perdón si me puse cursi.

-Descuida, fueron palabras hermosas

Nos quedamos mirando al cielo cuando un ave, un águila apareció de los cielos y descendió ha mis brazos extendidos para que descansa se. En su pata traía un mensaje ya que era una ave de la hermandad de asesinos. Le quite la nota y leí que se trataba de alguien que quería verme, me despedí de Rias y salí ya que me requerían de inmediato.

Fui a un parque en el centro de la ciudad pues ahí se encontraba la persona, era un hombre de treinta y tantos llamado Cal Finch.

-Maestro Hiudou

-Maestro Finch, perdón próximo mentor, Finch, que pasa para que me halla llamado.

-Descubrí quien es el templario entre los clanes demoniacos -dijo y abrí mis ojos.

-Quien es

-Se llama, Raiser, Raiser Phoenix -dijo y me vino un recuerdo, de los días cuando era un peón de Dana.

-Es todo, bien -me puse de pie y me iba a ir cuando me detuvo con una pregunta.

-Porque le diste a Rias la posición de Asia argento, te convenía mas tenerla como tu alfil y no a ella

-Ya tengo suficientes piezas en mi poder Finch, además no quiero involucrarla en mi guerra

-Como tu digas, último rey de los Hembret. El ragnarok se aproxima

-Lo estoy esperando -me fui después de tan corta reunión


	9. capitulo 9

**Aquí empieza la segunda secuencia de memoria de Issei, porque secuencia, porque así divide el juego de assassins creed las memorias de los antepasados.**

Paso una semana desde que Asia se unió a las filas de Rias en la preparatoria, ella se había integrado rápidamente a ka vida de escolar y rápidamente fue aceptada por muchos en el colegio, al igual que por los demás en el club de ocultismo que había de los Gremory. Uno de esos días, Rias me cuestiono mis planes para un futuro; le dije que me mantendría en la escuela un tiempo, no por el trato que teníamos, sino por otra cosa. Tenia que usarla para llegar al infierno y así buscar a ese tal Raiser Phoenix. Sin embargo, la forma en que me lo reencontré, no era la esperada.

Todo empezó una noche, mientras soñaba que yo me iba a casar con Rias frente a los suyos y a los míos. El sueño era claro, ella vestía un hermoso traje blanco y yo uno negro mientras caminábamos juntos al altar, donde intercambiamos votos

-Hiudou Issei aceptas a Rias gremory como tu esposa -dijo el juez.

-aceptó

-Y tu Rias Gremory, aceptas a Hiudou Issei como tu esposo

-aceptó

-Así los declaro, marido y mujer.

Dijo el juez, antes de ponerle el anillo en su dedo y luego dar el besó del si aceptó, todo se torno oscuro, ella desapareció, junto a todos loa presentes y el lugar del casamiento. Entonces Ddraig apareció detrás de mi en su forma dragoniana al cual mire con temor.

-Esto es broma, verdad, dime que es broma -dije exasperado.

-No lo es -contestó y el sueño término.

Al salir del sueño, vine despertando ahí de las tres de la mañana, estaba sudoroso, mire al techo intentando pedirle a alguien que me dijera que era falso lo que vi en el sueño, Rias casándose. Durante los años que he vivido he aprendido algo, que si alguien sueña con una boda y alguien que conoce es el novio o la novia, significa una cosa, su vida o destino peligran.

Entonces, vi a Rias durmiendo a mi lado desnuda, como cada noche. Normalmente la despertaría para correrla de mi cama no solo pro que dormía en la misma cama conmigo, sino porque a los pocos días que Asia se le unió, la peli escarlata la mando a vivir en mi casa ya que no tenia donde ir. Y ese día, la pequeña Asia malentendió algo.

 _Flashback_

Despertaba como cada mañana sin saber que Rias estaba a mi lado, e independiente e inconsistente solía agarrar su cuerpo y manosear la y morder sus pechos, porque no tengo idea, pero mayormente despertaba abrazando a una almohada, pero ya que Rias aparecía cada día conmigo en mi cama; terminaba abrazándola a ella.

-Issei no sabia que eras así -escuche la voz de Rias pronunciar esas palabras.

-Que -abrí mis ojos y vi a la gremory sobre mi mientras mordía uno de sus pechos, una mano la tenia sobre su trasero mientras que la otra sobre su espalda contra mi. Entonces se puso peor la situación

-Buenos días Issei-san, le prepare el desayu... no -dijo Asia de improvisto abriendo la puerta y al vernos desnudos y con tales poses no era de esperarse un malentendido. -Issei-san, que le hace a Rias-sama, acaso ustedes estaban

-Espera Asia no es lo que piensas -exclame apartando a Rias de mi.

-Solo pasaba tiempo de calidad con el lindo de Issei -dijo la peli escarlata luego de despertar y abrazando me, sólo para molestar a Asia, quien grito despavorida.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Después de explicarle el malentendido a Asia, me tuve que dormir con ropas ya que cada día despertábamos de la misma forma, cosa que le molestaba a la pequeña rubia. sin embargo tras el sueño de la boda, esa noche quería que Rias descansara tranquila a mi lado. Era extraño, pero esa noche, con ella a mi lado, me sentía en paz, era algo que no sentía desde hace mucho.

-Sabes que es algo inevitable -exclamo Ddraig en mi cabeza -no siempre podrás protegerla

-No significa que no pueda intentarlo, no pienso romper mi promesa -le respondí.

A la mañana, Rias ya no estaba en mi cama, lo que se me hizo raro pero a la vez reconfortante, me levante y salí de mi habitación para ver a Asia corriendo con un pan tostado en la boca mientras terminaba de arreglarse; vi la hora y era tarde. Salí de la habitación con el uniforme puesto de la escuela para ver a la pequeña rubia delante se mi.

-Buenos días Issei-san -me saludo Asia.

-Buenos días Asia, donde esta Rias -pregunte.

-Rias-san despertó y se fue a la escuela, dijo que le despertara para que llegue temprano, últimamente ha llegado tarde a la escuela o no se presenta, quise despertarlo pero se veía muy cansado, así que le deje dormir más -explico.

-Así, se preocupan demasiado por alguien que no es su peón -dije a cumplido, Asia tenia conocimiento de que yo no era en realidad un peón de ella, pero no le importaba esto, si yo estaba con Asia, ella era feliz, lo puedo ver en su rostro. El motivo por el que no iba a la escuela, por un simple motivo, es aburrido, muchas de las cosas ya las se; además estaba investigando al otro grupo de demonios que había en la escuela, descubrí que Rias daba caza a los renegados en la noche, y el otro grupo que se disfrazaba del consejo estudiantil cazaba en el día. Rias quería que yo no me entrometiera y causara problemas, así que puso a Asia para se mantenga al pendiente de mis actos pues vivía bajo el mismo techo que yo, era molesto que la usara para eso -que mas da, hay que ir a la escuela o llegaremos tarde.

Entonces Asia bino a mi lado, para que yo invocase el círculo mágico con el llegaríamos en un instante a la escuela. Pero no podíamos aparecer dentro de la escuela, eso era por orden de Rias, por lo que veníamos a pareciendo a un costado de la entrada principal del colegio. Aparecimos a unos cuantos segundos de que la campana sonara, y llegamos corriendo al salón antes de que entrara el maestro de la primera hora.

Era matemáticas, y aburrido las clases de esta materia, mayormente me dormía en sus clases con los ojos abiertos para disimular, aún así el maestro me regañaba cuando se daba cuenta que me dormía, pero cuando llegaban los exámenes yo pasaba con un cien por ciento, pero no sólo en esas materias, también con las de física, idioma, lengua, las de literatura, cocina doméstica, deportes, incluso artes. Era el tipo de listo de la clase, todo el conocimiento que tengo al respecto es debido a que mucho se me pego durante los años que vague por el mundo y a las personas que me las enseñaron, desde jóvenes con sueños imposibles hasta niños que se volvieron grandes científicos. pasaron las horas de clase y yo estaba hundido en el pensamiento del sueño que tuve.

-Issei-san -exclamo Asia sacando me de ese pensar.

-Que pasa Asia -yo no usaba los honoríficos, por lo que muchos chicos se sentían celosos ya que ella y yo convivimos demasiado, incluso se enojaron al saber que vivía en el mismo techo que yo, mientras que las chicas pensaban el porque alguien tan tierna como ella convivía tanto con un raro que se duerme en las clases y se pierde en sus pensamientos.

-Bien chicos -decía el maestro de artes, nos había llevado a su taller y yo ni en cuenta. -Espero que todos hayan traído la tarea ya que este proyecto contará parte de su calificación al final del año.

Exclamo el maestro y todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar en voz alta, hablaban de tener miedo al pasar o de que se rieran al respecto. Yo solo me preguntaba, de que proyecto hablaba.

-De que proyecto habla -pregunte a Asia que siempre se mantenía a mi lado.

-Ya lo olvido verdad, descuide, yo se lo recordaré, el maestro dejo la semana pasada escribir o traer la letra de una canción romántica para el examen que realizaremos, lo dijo cuando usted se había dormido en su asiento -me explico argento.

-Que horror -exclame semi cerrando las ojos, vi entonces que los demás de mi salón sacaban las hojas, donde tenían la canción en espera a ser nombrados por el maestro para entonar la melodía. Vi a Asia sacar una hoja antigua donde tenia su tarea, pero me llamo la atención -escribiste una canción Asia

-Que si... no... -decía tímida como siempre.

-Puedo ver -exclame y tome el papel sin permiso, cuando leí la letra me percate -un segundo, esto es mío -me sonroje -de donde lo sacaste.

-No se moleste Issei-san pero -me contó al respecto.

 _Flashback_

Asia me contó que hace unas noches, ella se despertó en horas muertas y que tras ir al baño, paso por la puerta de la habitación donde guardó mis armas y prendas asesinas y otras pertenencias, le gano la curiosidad y entro, entonces hayo la caja donde solía guardar las composiciones que hacia en tiempos libres que tenía.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Asia te he dicho que no entres a esa habitación -dije con coraje y reprimiendo el impulso de gritar, me enojaba que revisaran mis pertenencias.

-Lo siento -exclamo asustada.

-Alumnos -hablo el maestro llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, -ya que todos han traído lo que he pedido -lo cual no era cierto -formaran parejas, hombre y mujer, los llamare al azar y presentaran su examen -explico el maestro, muchos chicos al oírlo, quisieron ir en seguido por Asia, sin embargo yo la reclame como mi compañera.

El maestro dio a cada uno de los veinte grupos para practicar cinco minutos, después de ese tiempo comenzó a llamar al azar a las parejas para que cantaran con ayuda de uno de los instrumentos que habían, podiamos, escoger guitarra, piano, bateria, u otro. La tención de hacerlo mal y fallar en este examén era grande, los nervios consumiían a cada uno, pero aun así, era algo que se debía realizar.

-Estoy asustada -dijo Asia en voz baja, -y sino puedo seguir el ritmo o la tonada.

-Hey tranquila, tu solo sigueme, saldra bien, aunque hace mucho que no practico el cantar -exclame.

-Bien, los siguientes en pasar, serán, Hiuduo Issei y tu compañera...

-Asia Argento -declare

-Bien, pasen entonces, escojan el instrumento con el cantaran -indico el maestro, entonces elegimpos el piano, uno de los pocos instrumentos que se había usado en el día. Lo siguiente antes de comenzar era que deviamos decir que si la canción era propia o era una ya existente -bueno, esta canción la escribí hace mucho... puede que sea algo cursí.

-Hazlo -dijo el maestro.

-Asia, tu sigueme y todo saldra bien, pasaremos esta matería -susurre.

-Dejare esto en tus manos Issei-san -susurro en respuesta.

Asia puso sus dedos sobre el piano primero, después yo sobre los suyos, para así guiarla al tocar el instrumento, primero tocamos algunas de las teclas para agarrar ritmo, le dije que me siguiera en la letra para que fuere mas facíl, empezamos a cantar y a tocar. Mas yo que ella, pero aun así.

 **La canción le pertenece a Sonata arctica, se llama Love, les recomiendo escucharla.**

 _Oh I love the face you try to hide in your hands, we are in love_

 _Oh I love the snow angels we make hand in hand, we are in love_

 _Give me the stone you're hiding within_

 _Shimmering, frozen, all it does is make me feel the cold_

 _Rules don't apply, gravity lies_

 _The moon gently smiles when we silent by sway while I sing_

 _How long we have been dancing?_

 _You are all I see..._

 _Oh I love the smile you're to hide in your hands, we are in love_

 _Oh I love the sand angels we make hand in hand, we are in love_

 _summer in bloom, lovers in swoon_

 _Never believed I also could walk in the air like a fool_

 _The greatest of stories, heavenly bliss_

 _and forever may sometimes end with no kiss_

 _Now we wonder are we both crazy_

 _getting into this_

 _Oh I love the face you try hide in your hands, we are in love_

 _Love the way you get older with me day by day, we are in love_

 _Oh I love the Snow angles we make hand in hand, we are in love_

 _And I love how this love makes us strong day by day, we are in love_

Apenas termine de canta, me levante y me fui del lugar sin aviso ni motivo aparente, deje a Asia en la clase mientras yo huía con la mirada baja, el motivo, la canción que entone, la había escrito no solo para Dana, sino que la escribi al poco tiempi que ella murio. El haberla entonado me trajo todos esos doloros recuerdos que suprimi hace mucho. Durante mi caminar del pasillo hacia la salida de la escuela, me tope con Rias y Akeno.

-Buenos días Issei -exclamo Akeno al saludarme.

-Hola Issei -dijo la escarlata, que cuando la vi al levantar levemente la vista recorde el sueño que tuve antes de la boda, comencé a temer de que le pasara algo a ella.

Las pase de largo y me fui hasta mi casa corriendo haciendo parkour, sin invocar al hechizo para transladarme. Ya en mi hogar, entre en la habitación privada que había, tome el hacha antigua que utilizaba para mi defensa y de mis viejos colegas, para entrenar y dejar salir los sentimientos que reprimi, deje salir mi ira, mi tristeza, mi enojo, mi frustración. Todo sobre unos gruesos troncos de madera que rompia con el golpe mas simple.

Pase así la tarde haciendo ruido y caos, aun cuando Asia había vuelto de la escuela, seguí hasta la noche, que fue cuando sentí que mi cuerpo ya no podia mas. Deje mi arma a un lado y salí del cuarto tras asegurar la puerta. Me di un baño, no cene ni comi, por lo que me fui a la cama a dormir, ya cuando la pequeña argento ya estaba profundamente dormida, me gustaba verla dormir, se ve tan tranquila, ya no solo Rias me recuerda a Dana, ahora Asia también; esto se estaba poniendo malo para mi. Ya en mi cama, intentado dormir, mire al techo, intentado hundirme en un pensamiento que me permitiese dormir, y cuando estaba cerrando los ojos, Rias aparecio con la mirada baja sobre.

-Gremory, que pasa -dije cansado, cuando su mano tomo la mía y la llevo contra su pecho, después se acosto sobre mi y comenzó a hablarme.

-Issei, dime, te gusta mi cuerpo -dijo a mi oido.

-Que -me desconcerte.

-Issei, quiero pedirte un favor, quiero que tomes mi virginidad -se veía asustada.


	10. capitulo 10

-Issei, te gusta mi cuerpo

-Que, Gremory, que diablos te pasa, que estas haciendo -exclame intentando quitármela de encima.

-Issei quiero que me hagas un favor, necesito que tomes mi virginidad -dijo y llevo mi mano a su seno y comenzó a quitarse la camisa de la escuela, al sentirlo y ver esto me asuste, pues en el rostro de ella, podía ver que estaba asustada, algo iba a pasarle.

-Que estas diciendo, no voy a hacer tal motivo -a parte mi mano y la derribe sobre mi cama sometiendo sus brazos e hice que me viera a los ojos, pude observar aun mas el terror en sus ojos -que ocurre -dije gentil.

-Tengo miedo -exclamo con sus pechos al iré, avergonzada -por favor, necesito que alguien haga esto por mi, creí que tu no te negarías, se que mi cuerpo no es lo bastante bueno -creó que jodía con eso -pero quería que fueras tu la persona que tomará mi primera vez, te lo ruego -he visto esa expresión antes, en muchas personas que conocí; odio ver a alguien de este modo.

De pronto a un costado de mi cama apareció un circulo de los gremory, de él emergió una mujer de cabello gris y cuerpo codiciable que vestía como una sirvienta de los días de la era victoriana, era una vieja conocida, Grafía.

-Rias, que es lo que esta pasando aquí, que estas haciendo, tu hermano se enterara de que le estas entregando tu pureza a... -calló al verme -...otro se entristecerá, además aunque lo hagas, el compromiso no se detendrá.

-Mi virginidad me pertenece, yo decidire a quién entregársela -exclamo furia mientras se abotonaba su blusa.

-Eres la próxima heredera del clan gremory, demás mostrar mas responsabilidad -dijo la sirviente -además, Sirzechs te espera en estos momentos.

-Bien -dijo y circulo mágico de su gente apareció a sus pies y se la llevó -te veré después Issei -se entristeció.

Se fue y me dejo solo con la sirviente quien apenas se fue Rias me miro a la cara con cierta pena. Yo desvíe los ojos un momento hasta que ella habló.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Lawrence de Rosa -exclamo, -me entristecí cuando pensé que habrías muerto.

-Ahora me llamo Hiudou Issei lamento haberte hecho pasar eso, y las demás cosas, sin embargo -la mire a los ojos, de los que brotaban lágrimas de felicidad -me alegra ver que has seguido adelante.

Ella se acercó a mi y me abrazo fuertemente llevando mi cara contra sus pechos, a lo que yo igual correspondí abrazándola. Después de separarnos volvió a donde apareció y me miro tras secar sus lágrimas.

-Que esta pasando, que es a lo que le teme gremory -pregunté

-Muy pronto lo sabrás, por ahora, me alegra volver a verte, Lawrence -exclamo y se fue como había llegado.

-Lo mismo digo Grafía.

Tengo una historia con ella, que se remonta a antes de volverme un asesino, antes de perderlo todo, la conozco pues Grafía alguna vez fue sirvienta de Dana, de mi antigua maestra y ella era un peón como yo ante ella antes de volverse la reina de sirzechs; sin embargo, tenia algo por mí.

 _Flashback_

Me encontraba con Grafía en uno de los pasillos del antiguo castillo, para entonces ella tenia mi edad y para entonces su cuerpo era hermosa, estaba diciéndome algo importante que para muchos es de gran valor; confesarse ante el ser que amaban, y temer si seria correspondida o no.

-Yo... estoy... estoy enamorada de ti Lawrence de Rosa, por favor acepta mis sentimientos -exclamo con el mayor esfuerzo que podía hacer, y lo que hice, pues.

-Grafía, aunque me halaga lo que has dicho, yo no puedo aceptar eso, no es porque no te vea como mujer si es lo que piensas, yo, simplemente no siento por ti, lo que sientes por mí

-Pero... porque no puedes sentirlo, te amo con lo mas profundo de mi corazón -exclamo intentando aferrarse a mí y comenzó a llorar -al menos, dime porque no me ves así

-Te veo como una amiga, una compañera, nada más, además, yo se que hay alguien que te ama de verdad así como tu lo haces por mí, y él quiere estar a tu lado para hacerte feliz de verdadero

-Pero la persona que quiere que este a mi lado seas tu

-Perdoname Grafía, pero es algo que no puedo, además, yo amo a alguien mas

 _Fin del Flashback_

A veces me preguntó como hubiera sido mi historia si le hubiera aceptado en aquel entonces, o con alguna de las otras que conocí en triste y patética vida.

-Me duele verte así -dijo Ddraig en mi cabeza mientras se manifestaba en el reflejo de un espejo que tenia en la habitación, cada que veía mi reflejó, lo veía a él; tomando mi forma con algunas variantes, su cabello era rojo y loa ojos eran verdes brillantes -te lo he dicho muchas veces, un dragón puede tener muchas parejas sin tener remordimiento, pero tu te has negado hasta ahora, cosa que no entiendo. Incluso has dejado ir a las que sentiste algo.

-Que sentido tiene pasar la vida con alguien que no te hace feliz de verdad aunque ella lo sea, u obligar a alguien permanecer a tu lado cuando no siente lo mismo que tu -respondí.

-Allá tu, por cierto lo éstas sintiendo

-Si, se aproxima una luna de sangre

-Espero y logremos que todo marche bien.

El resto de la noche me la pase en vela mirando el techo mientras pensando en lo de Grafía, en lo que atormentaba a Rias, y mas cosas. Al alba, gremory me había citado junto a sus subordinados a una reunión de emergencia, me hallaba en loa pasillos de la escuela rumbo al club de ocultismo junto a la pequeña Asia quien me estaba haciendo platica.

-Issei-san, sobre la canción de ayer -exclamo con pena -no debí haber agarrado esa hoja, no sabia que la habías escrito para una chica.

-Eso fue hace mucho, Asia, tranquila, ni me enoje si eso es lo que crees -dije mientras portaba mi traje de assassin de la revolución francesa.

-Quien fue Dana, Issei-san -cuestiono.

-Que mas te dijo Rias -dijo decepcionado.

Entonces ya habíamos llegado a las puertas del club, al acceder vimos a Rias con Akeno, Kiba y Koneko parecían esperar a alguien.

-Rias que pasa -exclame con seriedad a la chica mientras Asia tomaba lugar con los otros.

De pronto apareció un circulo mágico en medio de la sala, apenas lo vi, reconocí de quien se trataba, Phoenix. De pronto salio un hombre de unos veintitantos, con una expresión de soberbia y codicia en la cara.

-He venido por ti mi querida Rias Gremory -exclamo el hombre pues apenas llegó tomó a la escarlata de su brazo.

-Suelta me Raiser -dijo con miedo, sin embargo este no hizo casó y siguieron tirando de la chica.

-Te dijo que la sueltes o es que eres sordo -exclame poniendo mi espada en su cuello.

Al sentir el filo en su cuello la soltó, Akeno y Koneko se posicionaron a su alrededor listas para una pelea.

-Vaya vaya, quien tenemos aquí -exclamo al voltear -quien eres -se había de mi al parecer.

-Es mi peón -dijo Rias defendiéndome -dejalo en paz Raiser.

-Tu peón -dijo incrédulo -se ve muy determinado y fuerte para ser un peón, cuantos equivales, uno, dos cuatro -la soberbia se le escuchaba en cada palabra.

-No soy su peón, sin embargo ella me considera como uno, ocupó el lugar se sus ocho peones, que es lo que quieres tu aquí Phoenix -dijo manteniendo la espada en alto cerca a su rostro.

-Sabes quien soy -se confundió.

-Te reconozco por el circulo que te trajo aquí, así que a que has venido -me enojaba su actitud, me daba por matarlo de inmediato.

-No es obvio, vine por mi prometida -exclamo tomando de nuevo a Rias por la cintura.

-Que

-No voy a casarme contigo no me importa si mis padres o mi hermano lo hayan prometido, yo decidire con quien he de casarme -dijo Rias con determinación, cosa que me sorprendió ella, a la vez, me sonrojó, me gusta ver la determinación en una mujer.

-Gremory me explicas que esta pasando -pedí.

-Yo explicare eso -escuche la voz de Grafía, se hizo presente en la habitación -Raiser-san es el prometido de Rias ya que así lo establecieron los líderes de las familias Phoenix y Gremory.

-Que -exclame indignado por tal práctica, uno porque, he visto a mujeres renunciar a sus sueños por prácticas como estas.

-Así es, así que Rias... -decia Raiser cuando de nuevo la escarlata le interrumpió.

-No me voy a casar contigo, lo haré con alguien que yo elija -exclamo.

-Rias sabes que este contrato es irrompible, es por el bien de ambas familias

-Aun así tengo que intentarlo -dijo decidida -Raiser Phoenix te desafío a un raiting game, a cambio de la anulación de este contrato -exclamo decidía ante el hombre.

-Estas demente, sabes que yo nunca he perdido un raiting game Rias, sin embargo no me hechare para atrás como un cobarde, así que acepto tu propuesta; si ganas haré que el matrimonio se anule, pero si yo ganó, decidire que ropas usaras para la luna de miel.

Dispare una daga de mi phatom blade apenas escuche esas palabras salir de su boca, la cuchilla que dispare le rozo la mejilla y le hizo sangrar un momento antes de sanar se con las llamas del Phoenix en su sangre.

-Hey imbécil, como te a través a dispararme eso, porque no te enseño modales -dijo dando unos pasos a mi, chasqueo sus dedos y un grupo de alrededor de 15 mujeres aparecieron a mi alrededor, todas armadas o listas para usar alguna magia contra mi -te gustan Rias, son mis sirvientes, mis preciosas niñas -dijo manoseando a una de ellas la cual cedió a esto.

-Tienes el descaro de seducir a otra mujer frente a la que vas a casarte, vaya que das pena -dije llenando mi ira.

-Mi hermano es el heredero del clan Phoenix y el rey de ellas, puede hacerles lo que quiera, pero no lo entenderías solo un rey demonio de alta familia lo haría -dijo una niña de vestimenta lujosa y refinada, fanfarroneaba al respecto.

-Esa soberbia solo te condenara mocosa -dije mirando a la pequeña.

-Suficiente -dijo Grafía, -Sirzechs-sama ha escuchado la petición de Rias Gremory, al igual que la familia Phoenix, respetaran lo acordado una vez se halla cumplido el raiting game, la batalla sera dentro de una semana en la escuela, hasta entonces ninguno de los dos herederos podrá verse ni puede enviar a sus subordinados.

-Bien, que así sea -concordó Raiser -dieciséis contra cinco, creó que la batalla sera fácil.

-Seis imbécil, también voy a estar -me plante.

-Tu, pero no eres un peón suyo.

-Pero ella me considera como tal, o que tienes miedo a perder -lo desafíe.

-Si lo quieren así, nos veremos hasta entonces mi amor -decía mientras el circulo mágico de los Phoenix aparecía a sus pies y se los llevaba -hasta entonces, assassin -susurro lo último.

"Juro que lo mataré" fueron mis pensamientos ante su retirada mientras formaba un puño en mi mano.


	11. capitulo 11

Después de que Rias había levantado el desafío a Raiser Phoenix por el derecho a romper el compromiso de la boda, ella llevó a mi con los suyos a un retiro en una montaña donde pasaríamos entrenando física, mágica y mentalmente para cuando llegara el día del raiting game.

Estaba entrenando con ellos en el bosque luego de una serie de calentamiento, ya que Rias me pidió ayudarlos a agudizar sus sentidos para ataques sorpresa, debido a mis capacidades de assassin. Ellos se hallaban en un espacio vacío entre los árboles del bosque a la espera de mi aparición.

-Atentos -dijo Rias con los cuatro a sus espaldas formando un círculo. Yo estaba entre las ramas de los árboles moviéndome sigilosamente buscando una oportunidad de atacarlos.

Se presento cuando una parvada de aves salio de entre las ramas en la dirección opuesta a donde me ubicaba, y cuando voltearon para ver a esta ruta aproveche para saltar hacia el objetivo mas cercano, Akeno. Desenfunde de mi brazal, la cuchilla de práctica con la que me entrenaron en mis inicios en la hermandad; era un fierro de punta cuadrada que al golpear no era letal pero al impactar causaba dolor.

A unos centímetros de la pelinegra, ella volteo con la mirada llena de sorpresa ante mi ataque, de la nada salió disparado hacia una piedra del tamaño de mi cuerpo que me mando a un lado. Me hizo caer sobre el césped de cara al suelo, levante la vista y vi a Kiba lanzarse a mi con dos espadas en mano, rodé a la derecha y cayó donde yo estaba clavando las espadas en el suelo. De ahí, una serie de rayos y hechizos rojizos de Rias y Akeno comenzaron a caer me, corrí hacia uno de no los árboles para rebotar con mi pierna y regresar por donde venía.

Kiba salió por un costado con sus espadas hacia mi, las cuales desvíe con la hoja oculta y después le lance una patada en espiral que le aseste en la espalda mandándolo al suelo para después irme sobre el y golpearle con la hoja de entrenamiento en donde su pulmón. Koneko salto a mis espaldas con la intensión de asestar me un puñetazo en la cara. Al verla rodé a la izquierda y comencé una pelea mano a mano con ella, la pequeña peli blanca resulto ser hábil con el combate de puños, podía considerarse la una iniciada en la hermandad pero aun así, yo tenia algo que ella no, el sexto sentido.

Tome a Koneko de su brazo cuando fallo en un ataque y use su peso en contra suya tras tirarla a mí, para hacerla caer al suelo tras un giro en el aire y así le golpee con la hoja

en el pecho

-Dos menos -exclame cuando un hechizo de la escarlata me dio en la espalda, empujando me tres metros, donde de nuevo atrás mio estaba Akeno con sus manos en el aire.

-Caiste -dijo cuando un rayo descendía de los cielos y en el poco instante que había para me impactara, tire de la falda de sacerdotisa de la reina de gremory para que cayera sobre mi y fuera mi escudo. Pego un grito no de dolor sino de excitación al ser impactada por su ataque lo cual me sorprendió -Issei, eres un tramposo.

-Bueno -dije risueño con la respuesta cortada de la chica por el impacto. Entonces Rias comenzó a atacar nuevamente con una lluvia de su magia, empuje a Akeno y deje que sus ataque me impactarán en un principio, después saque dos de mis bombas alucinógenas creadas por las hermandades de Inglaterra y la India durante la revolución industrial.

Cuando estallaron, ella aspiro el humo y dejo de lanzar ataques; comenzó a tambalearse, me acerque a Rias y empezó a decir cosas a causa de la alucinación.

-Alejate de mi -dijo Rias cayendo de espalda en el suelo, me acerque -Alejate vestía -exclamo y le noquee al tocarle un punto nervioso.

-Cuatro -dije al dejarla en consciente, de pronto alguien venia gritando atrás de mi, Asia venia con un cuchillo en mano que le di pues su magia no servía para atacar, bino hacia mi a siegas así que sólo le metí mi pie y cayo de cara -cinco, será mejor que volvamos a la mansión -fui a por rias y la levante mientras aun estaba dormida -creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Caminamos de regreso a la imponente casa de campo que tenían los Gremory en el valle, adentro, puse a la escarlata en el sofá de la sala para que relajase y despertará tranquilamente, no tardó en reaccionar.

-Que paso -dijo Rias con dolor en la cabeza

-Te noquee después de que aspiraste el humo de las bombas, descuida estarás bien -dije a gremory quien se sorprendió al verme.

-Perdimos no es así

-No se sientan mal, en futuro tal vez me venzan, tienen hambre, prepararé la cena, descansen hasta entonces -dije rumbo a la cocina con la mirada de Koneko, Kiba y Akeno de temor, respeto, sospecha y un leve odio, digo los vencí en unos 10 minutos.

-Issei-san -dijo Asia apareciendo detrás de mi para devolverme el cuchillo que le di antes del entrenamiento.

-Asia, el cuchillo es tuyo, recuerda que te lo di para tu protección, además hace tiempo que lo tengo y solo lo he tenido ahí en mi casa -dije y revolví su cabello -cuida lo por mi -le di un cuchillo de cuando viví en las colonias por ahí de 1770, cuando Shay nos traicionó, suerte que la hermandad de caos es solo conocida por los altos maestros de la orden.

Fui a la cocina y decidí preparar un estofado que antes comía en san Sebastian. Uno de papa, tomate, cebolla, calabaza, cerdo y legumbres, incluso preparé pan para la comida ; descubrí una dotación de vino en la casa de campo de gremory, así que tome el mas añejado que tenia para acompañarlo. Use lo que apodaba dress breaker para pelear y cortar las verduras. Dress breaker, lo había desarrollado cuando chico en la san sebastian luego de que humille a un matón en la plaza del pueblo. Lo usaba para eso, humillando a los pelmazos que intentaban pasarse de listo con las mujeres, una vez lo use con una, y esa mujer me convenció a golpes de no verlo hacer con una; antes podía usarlo invocando el guante de Ddraig, después con un gesto de mi mano y ahora solo con mi mente y mirada, pero no sólo ropa o pelar frutas puedo, también puedo destruir el entorno.

Cocina mientras podía escuchar por mi vista de águila, así también funciona; podía oírlos decir cosas referente a mí.

-Como es posible que nos allá ganado, ni siquiera uso su poder mágico -decía Kiba de cierta manera hostil.

-Issei-senpai desprende un enorme poder mágico, porque no lo usará -dijo Koneko.

-Hablando de usar, nunca le he visto desplegar sus alas, tu lo has visto Asia -pregunto Akeno.

-No la verdad no, ni siquiera siento su poder mágico del que hablas Koneko-san -dijo la ex-monja

-Tal vez lo oculta por algún motivo -dijo Kiba

-Aun que no lo crean, cuando aspire el humo de las bombas de Issei, lo vi como si se tratase de un ser temible, un monstruo, pero creo que es debido al alucinógeno de la bomba -dijo Rias con cierto tono de temor.

-Es probable Rias -concordó Akeno con ella.

No iba a decir celos hasta después, no uso mis alas porque me las arrebataron de raíz, así que aprendí parkour para moverme mas rápido en el suelo; no uso los poderes que obtengo de Ddraig porque una vez libere al monstruo del que habla Rias, pues con el humo alucinógeno de la bomba debe ver uno sus peores temores, pero cuando me miran a mi, a Valí o Ophis, ven al dragón en su forma mas aterradora posible, cuando yo desperté a la bestia la primera vez, mate a miles de inocente, rompí la primera regla de los asesinos. Y desde que libere al monstruo, la presencia mágica que desprendo se vuelve aplastante, perturban te, tuve que aprender a controlarlo, juré que sólo usaría a Ddraig de ultimo recurso.

-La cena esta lista -fui a darles la noticia después de haber terminado de cocinar y de haber servido los platillos.

-Increíble -dijo Rias dando el primer bocado

-Asombroso -exclamo Kiba

-Delicioso -comento Koneko con su expresión neutral de siempre.

-Es lo mas delicioso que he comido -dijo Asia con una expresión de alegría y satisfacción.

-Valla, valla, Issei tienes talento para cocinar -me alagó Akeno.

-No es para tanto, sólo cocino como lo haría alguien de casa -respondí.

-Algún día harás feliz a la mujer que sera tu esposa -menciono Kiba y se sonrojo Rias con eso, para entonces no comprendí porque.

-Kiba que dices -dijo la gremory ruborizada.

-Dije algo malo presidenta

Sonríe ante tal acto y di una risa discreta a los demás. Luego de haber cenado, Rias comenzó a hablar con nosotros.

-Lo que ha pasado hoy en el entrenamiento, vamos a mejorarlo para mañana, necesitamos estar preparados para la pelea con Raiser -decía la escarlata -Issei necesitó que nos enseñes a combatir como a los tuyos -hablaba de los asesinos -entrena nos como si fuéramos de ellos.

-Quieres que los convierta en asesinos, o que los entrene como a un asesino -dije a la escarlata -no importa que elijas, enseñarle a alguien tácticas y movimientos que me enseñaron llevarían tiempo, incluso para un demonio

-De cuanto tiempo estarías hablando Issei -pregunto la diosa del relámpago.

-Máximo una década, mínimo un año, yo logre mi conversión en dos y medio -comente.

-Es demasiado tiempo, no hay forma que puedas enseñarnos en menos -pidió la líder de la casa.

-No me temo, una semana de entrenamiento seria inútil para volverlos a nivel de un novicio, sin embargo puedo ayudarlos a mejorar en sus técnicas de pelea -hablé.

-Vas a enseñarnos a pelear y a despertar técnicas -dijo Akeno.

-Tal vez, pero para reforzar sus puntos débiles -entonces dije lo que vi en cada uno pero en general -sus habilidades son impresionantes lo admito, sin embargo repiten las mismas técnicas, si enfrentamos así solo mostraremos nuestras debilidades, pero no voy a usar mi poder mágico ni ahora ni en la pelea, eso se lo dejo a ustedes

-Mientras puedas ayudarnos para pelear y nos ayudes en la batalla, todo estará bien -dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

-Cuenta con eso gremory

Cayó la noche y todos se encontraban dormidos para despertar temprano mañana. Sin darme cuenta Rias se había metido en mi cama como siempre hasta que fui despertado por alguien de afuera, primero comenzó con el ruido de unas pequeñas piedras golpeando la ventana de la habitación donde dormía. Desperté y puse a las almohadas para que Rias no despertará y así me asome para ver de quien se trataba, vi a un viejo conocido de la guerra del invierno Simon Hayan. Durante la Talvisota, o guerra del invierno de 1939, simon fue apodado por los rusos y finlandeses como Whithe Death, es el mejor francotirador que ha existido, jamas a fallado un tiró a grandes distancias, y ni siquiera usa mira telescópica, usa su misma vista de águila como mira.

 **Simon Hayan si existió en la vida real y como dije es considerado el mejor francotirador de la historia, sino me creen pueden buscarlo en san google con este nombre.**

Hayan se había convertido en un demonio luego de conocerme bajo la identidad de Lauri torni cuando anduve en finlandia. Ahora esta peleando con la hermandad como un demonio; salí a verlo antes de que Rias o los suyos lo detectaran e intentaran exterminarlo.

-Simon que haces aquí -cuestione al chico de unos 15-16 años que vestía un traje camuflado blanco y que atrás llevaba su rifle de cerrojo de la segunda guerra

-Me he enterado de que va a enfrentarse a Raiser Phoenix maestro -lo entrené para volverse un assassin antes de la guerra.

-Dejame adivinar Simon, quieres convencerme de dejarte pelear contra él, tu sabes que responderé Hayan -exclame desilusionando a mi viejo aprendiz.

-Maestro Torni -me llamo por mi vieja identidad -así como usted persigue a Loki yo persigo a Raiser Phoenix, se que usted lo ha retado en un raiting game y que no puedo interferir, pero se lo ruego, déjeme matarlo, además, para cuando usted lo enfrente sera en días de una luna de sangre, usted es débil cuando aparece esta luna

-Lo se, sin embargo di mi palabra a la chica gremory de que seria yo quien pelearía con ellos, además te prometí que acabaríamos con él hace tanto tiempo que ya me había olvidado hasta ahora -dije al finlandés.

-Confiare en su juicio maestro, lo veré después -dijo y se dio la vuelta por donde bino para desaparecer en el bosque.

Luego de confirmar que se había ido, volví como salí de la mansión, en silenció escalando ka pared externa hasta la ventana de mi habitación, ahí antes de entrar mire al cielo cuando colgaba del marco de la ventana, ahí vi a la luna en su tercera cuarta etapa antes de volver a ser la luna llena. Apenas la vi, decidí subir al tejado de la mansión para poder verla con mayor claridad; me senté en el borde de la casa observándola en su magnificencia.

-Cuatro caras y un mismo ser -exclame mirando la luna.

-Es una forma algo extraña de alagar a la luna -escuche la voz de una de las chicas, mire y vi a Akeno parada detrás de mi con una sonrisa.

-No deberías estar durmiendo -dije a la sacerdotisa.

-Al igual que tu no -se sentó a mi lado en el techo

-A veces me cuesta trabajo dormir -exclame.

-Pesadillas, acaso

-Viejos recuerdos dolorosos

-Rias y Asia me han contado que tienes pesadillas en la noche

-Solo eso te han contado -dije sin sorpresa ante esas dos que al parecer no guardan los secretos de mi.

-Y que hablas entre sueños, pero no estoy por eso, igual no puedo dormir, pienso en que le pasaría a Rias si perdemos el raiting game -revelo su preocupación.

-No perderemos, eso espero, y si no, buscaré la forma de romper ese estúpido matrimonio arreglado -dije a Akeno lo cual le alegro un poco

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta

-Adelante

-Como es que un demonio se convirtió en un assassin, y que se siente ser uno

-Dime tu, que se siente que una ángel caído se vuelva una demonio -exclame y ella se asustó porque se su secreto, a lo cual me reí -tranquila no te asustes, aunque esa expresión en tu rostro, no creí verla jamás en ti, debo reconocerlo te ves linda así -dije y se ruborizó más.

-Coló sabes que soy...

-Puedo ver tu aura

-Mi aura -la confundí

-Un talento que se tiene por ser un demonio, ángel caído o un ángel normal es que si vuelve assassin despierta el sexto sentido una habilidad que nos permite ver el aura de las personas de nuestro alrededor, si es hostil o confiable incluso si es ángel o demonio -expliqué

-Vaya habilidad, tal vez algún día te pida enseñármela

-En el futuro tal vez te la enseñe por voluntad, Rias sabe de tu secreto pero no los demás verdad, descuida no lo diré por ahora hay que volver a dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo

Después de eso regrese a mi habitación donde deje a Rias antes dejando a Akeno con una sonrisa pequeña en su cara, la escarlata se había prensado de las almohada así que no tenia nada donde reposar mi cabeza, así que se me ocurrió; me acosté y puse mi cabeza sobre los pechos de la escarlata, los cuales resultaron ser mas cómodos que una almohada. A la mañana siguiente desde los primeros rayos del sol, la gremory nos hizo hacer ejército a lo largo de la extensión del valle, nos hizo cargar rocas de gran tamaño, correr casi veinte kilómetros, entre mas cosas.

Luego de ello, nos poníamos a entrenar, primero en parejas y después entre todos; ese día entrene con Kiba, me enfrente con el chico en espada con espada durante casi tres horas, lo vencí en algunas ocasiones, el otras más, demostró ser hábil como caballero. Al día siguiente practique con Asia, ella no tenia talento para la lucha así que tuve que enseñarle algunos movimientos para evitar entablar una pelea, la técnica que desarrollo el maestro auditore en su expedición en Masyaf, le fue duró aprenderla pero lo logró; también le mostré como pelear con el cuchillo que le di antes.

El tercer día entrene con Rias, resulto ser una contrincante asombrosa, sin embargo yo tenia mas experiencia en combate que ella; en un par de ocasiones intento distraerme con sus atributos así que le dije -Rias, tu le haces honor a los súcubos.

-Que intentas decir

No respondí y seguimos practicando. Al cuarto día practique con Koneko, la pequeña es muy fuerte y hábil con los puños, pero repite las mismas técnicas de ataque; se lo hice saber y le enseñe un par de golpes y movimientos, que por desgracia apenas si lograba realizar. Al sexto y último día peleamos una vez mas los seis, todos contra todos, luego de ello vimos que al parecer habíamos mejorado nuestra pelea, se podía decir que estábamos listos para Raiser, sin embargo; todo es posible.

Esa misma noche, regresamos como fuimos en un principio, con ayuda de un círculo mágico. Al volver a mi casa me quede mirando a la luna de nuevas cuentas, ahora estaba como luna llena en el cielo, lo cual me preocupo, salí de mi habitación para ver a Asia viendo la televisión, en específico las noticias.

-Mañana por la noche se presenciara un extraño eclipse lunar que según los expertos ocurre u a vez cada siglo, los antiguos astrónomos lo llamaban luna de sangre, pues no solo la luna se tornará roja, sino también el cielo nocturno se teñirá de rojo, el evento empezará a las 8:32pm y terminara a las 2:16am un evento increíble que solo dura seis horas -dijo el hombre de las noticias.

-Ya lo escuchaste Issei -exclamo Ddraig en mi cabeza -tienes antes de las 8:32 para ganar en raiting game.

-La batalla comenzará mañana a las ocho de la noche, dudo ganar en menos de media hora -dije en mi mente -pero no quiero que otra mujer sufra como ella

-No prometas algo que no puedas cumplir -dijo Ddraig.

-Daré todo para ganar -dije al emperador dragón rojo.

-Vaya, me gustaría ver el evento -hablaba Asia del eclipse -tal vez lo veamos después de la pelea no cree Issei-san

-Seria grato -fingí felicidad.

Hay algo que Ddraig me dijo hace tiempo, cada cuando que la luna de sangre se levanta, aquel que es portador del emperador dragón rojo, se pone débil durante esta luna, pierde toda energía mágica, y energía del cuerpo conforme pasa la luna, en otras palabras sino vencemos a Raiser antes de las 8:32, Rias estará condenada.


	12. capitulo 12

Llego el momento, es la noche programada para la batalla, no pude dormir la en noche pensando no en una estrategia, sino en la posibilidad de obtener la victoria. Recuerdo que durante el tiempo que estuve en Francia, llego un libro de la antigua china; "el arte de la guerra", quien diría que Sun Tzu fue un asesino uno de los mentores mas viejos de la hermandad. Recuerdo que ese libro el tenia escrito: _si te conoces a ti mismo, pero no a tu enemigo, por cada batalla obtendrás una derrota._ Desalentador, pero cierto.

-Issei-san, debemos irnos -exclamo Asia al entrar en mi habitación, de nuevo, estaba mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana, cuando la luna comenzó a elevarse.

-Vamos -exclame mientras portaba mi traje que use en Francia porte mi espada y mi par de hojas ocultas con todas las modalidades existentes; nos trasladamos con el círculo mágico hasta el club de ocultismo donde Rias y los tres demás nos aguardaban.

-Llegaron -dijo la escarlata al vernos -justo a tiempo -miro al reloj del salón, 7:59, y en otro instante, ya eran las ocho en punto.

El lugar se distorsionó un poco para después retornar a su mismo estado, habíamos sido trasladados a una copia de la escuela, donde realizaríamos el raiting game.

-Este duelo sera visto por los lideres de la familia Gremory y Phoenix para determinar la victoria y el cumplimiento de los acuerdos, las reglas son simples, se debe derrotar al rey enemigo sin importar si sus piezas aun se mantienen en pie o han caído, -dijo una voz femenina desde el cielo, cuando dijo que nos verían los lideres de las casas, no pude evitar pensar en Sirzechs, hace tiempo que no lo veo -todo puede pasar en este juego, incluso la muerte de alguna pieza, que el raiting game comience.

Se oyó el estruendo de tectónico que indicó el comienzo, antes de partir, Rias nos dio las ultimas instrucciones para la batalla.

-Escuchen bien esto es lo que haremos, necesitamos vencer a Raiser y para eso necesitamos Issei que llegues a su territorio en el nuevo edificio -dijo al comienzo

-Quieres que alcance la promoción de peón a reina verdad -dije

-Si para ello deberemos abrirnos paso, a través de...

-El camino dejame lo a mi -exclame con seriedad, solo necesitó que los demás me ayuden a despejar el camino

-Esta bien, lo dejare en tus manos -dijo la escarlata de un modo muy tranquila, lo cual me preocupaba

-Estas muy relajada para un raiting game donde tu destino esta en juego, porque -cuestioné.

-Sencillo, nosotros tenemos ventaja sobre el terreno, conocemos esta escuela de pies a cabeza, sabemos por donde movernos -fue la respuesta

-Sin embargo, las fuerzas de Raiser ya deben estar moviéndose con el mismo plan -me asome por la ventana y active mi vista de águila y pude ver entre loa edificios de la escuela a las fuerzas del Phoenix moviéndose rápidamente hacia nosotros -nos superan tres a uno, lo mejor sera apresurarnos.

-Vayan, yo estaré aquí, como rey no puedo exponer me mucho -indico Rias.

-Entonces, Asia -la llamé -por favor quedate con Rias -no dejes que nada le pase

-Si -afirmo temerosa

-Es mejor que se la lleven, les sera mas útil -dijo la escarlata.

-Con todo respeto presidenta -hablaba Kiba -es mas prudente que Asia-chan este a su lado, usted no puede caer

-Deja nos el resto señora -dije para antes de salir por la ventana, escalar y subir al tejado del club para obtener una vista mayor del lugar y marcar mi objetivo con mi vista de águila. Luego, vi a Akeno flotando por encima mío lista para una batalla.

-Estás listo Issei -preguntó Ddraig en mi mente.

-No realmente no -le respondí

-Quedan veinticuatro minutos Issei -hablo Ddraig en mi interior.

-Lo sé -di un salto de fe desde el adorno metálico del tejado de la casa para caer sobre una pila de hojas algo secas cerca de Kiba y Koneko.

-Estas listo issei-senpai -dijo la peli blanca

-No, y por favor, no pongas honoríficos a mi nombre, loa detestó -dije a la pequeña, aunque a Asia le hable igual, ella no me hizo casó, por lo cual ignoró, pero me sería grato que me llamasen por mi nombre sin colocar los honoríficos

-Esta bien -dijo con un tono de sonrojo en su cara, se que significa para un japones el llamar a alguien por su nombre, mas si se trata de un chico a chica o viceversa, pero eso a mi no me importa.

-Andando -grite y los cuatro nos pusimos en dirección al nuevo complejo de la escuela donde se ocultaba Raiser, pero para llegar debíamos pasar primero por el salón de gimnasia.

Corrimos al primer complejo del edificio, y antes de entrar, hice un seña para que los tres que me acompañaban se detuvieran; aprendí señas militares durante mi estancia en vietnam, vaya que serian útiles. Indique que se detuvieran a la entrada, active mi sexto sentido y vi al enemigo en el interior del gimnasio, debíamos atacar. Sin embargo, entrar los cuatro y atacar al enemigo no era conveniente, debíamos atacar por lo menos dos de nosotros.

-Que pasa Issei -preguntó el espadachín.

-Estan a dentro, un grupo de cinco -dije y se sorprendieron, volví a activar mi vista de águila y note que mas adelante habían dos grupos mas de la misma cantidad repartidos a medida de que impedirnos el paso, sin embargo no vi al Phoenix, supuse se escondía en el interior del edificio -hay dos grupos mas al frente de igual número -mire mi reloj vi que tenia las ocho con nueve minutos desde que empezó el juego, no tenia mucho tiempo -escuchen esto es lo que haremos, Akeno, Kiba ustedes rodeen el gimnasio y ataquen al segundo grupo, Koneko y yo entraremos para deshacernos del grupo que hay dentro; después nos reuniéremos para hacerle frente al ultimo grupo.

-Estas seguro -dijo Akeno -no es mejor que ataquemos todos al primer grupo

-Si lo hacemos, los demás grupos verán nuestros movimientos y técnicas, para cuando queramos enfrentar al segundo grupo, ellos se habrán juntado con el tercero

-expliqué.

-Comprendo a que vas -decía Kiba -es razonable, pero recuerda que debes hacer tu

-Me preocupa mas que no le pase nada a Rias que llegar al territorio enemigo -dije a lo cual sonrió.

-Entonces hagamos lo -respondió

Atacamos en dos frentes como acordamos, Kiba y Akeno pasarían por encima del gimnasio para ir al segundo grupo que teníamos en frente mientras que Koneko y yo nos encargaríamos del primer grupo enemigo. Al entrar en la sala, vimos a lo que parecían ser tres peones, dos de ellas armadas con motosierras y una con un bastón, mas las dos torres en la sala.

-Elige dos y yo tres -exclame a Koneko quien estaba a lado mío.

-Me encargaré de las torres -dijo y se coloco sus guantes de pelea y se lanzo a las dos mujeres de vestimenta china, enseguida comenzaron una pelea de puños, golpes de brazos y patadas.

De pronto, cuando yo miraba a la que de cierta forma me recordaba a un gato; una de las dos que tenía una motosierra me quiso atacar por un lateral con la máquina. Desenfunde mi espada en un pestañeo y bloquee el ataque de la chica, entonces la segunda que igual tenia un arma de este tipo quiso emboscar me por mi lado opuesto. Me quite de encima a la primera dando un giro para que la otra fuera contra esta.

-Tienes talento -dijeron estas chicas armadas con una motosierra que tenían un gran parecido antes si -pero dudamos que te dure por mucho.

Exclamaron al unísono y de nuevo, por detrás; la tercera peón quiso atacarme, ella tenia un bastón de uso ceremonial. Di un paso a la derecha y paso aun costado su ataque, tome el bastón para golpearle con la punta en su cabeza. Le arrebate el bastón y le di un segundo golpe, esta vez, por abajo en su quijada.

-Oye ese bastón es mío -dijo la tercera al dar un paso para atrás.

-Ven por él -me acople su arma como si fuera una espada más.

Se enojo, tal como quería. Bino rápido hacia mi y a unos centímetros, use su arma para darle un golpe en el costado izquierdo superior de su pecho con el uso del booster, ya no necesitó llamar al guante para usarlo o invocarlo al nombrarlo; suficiente con pensar en él. Después de este primer golpe, clave mi espada en el costado derecho de su estómago, lejos de un órgano vital, como para matarla; pero donde le di, basta para dejarla fuera de combate y ser te le transportada fuera del juego.

-Hermana -gritaron las dos peones restantes, las cuales se arrojaron en contra mía de nuevo con sus armas de jardinería.

Aun con mi espada, y tras soltar el bastón de la otra comencé a pelear contra las dos como si sus motosierras fueran espadas, chocamos ataques y contraataques mientras yo me hacia hacia atrás a medida que atacaban por mis flancos derecho e izquierdo.

-Issei -dijo Koneko cuando tenia sometida a una de las torres hasta dejarla fuera luego de quitarse encima a la otra.

-No te preocupes por mi, bien -dije al momento de estar aun en combate.

Cuando las dos peones me condujeron a la pared mas cercana del gimnasio, aproveche al acercar me para dar una un impulso de reversa, colocando uno de mis pies en la pared e impulsar me con mi otro pie para así saltar por encima de estas dos niñas y arrematar con un corte que le hice a ambas con mi espada. Una con un corte en diagonal de forma ascendente y la otra de manera descendente, haciendo que sean sacadas del juego.

-Increíble -escuche decir de Koneko con aun su mirada neutral cuando dejo fuera a la torre restante.

-Vamos -dije al acercarme le, revise mi reloj y marcaban las ocho dieseis minutos, el tiempo ameritaba.

Corrimos a la salida del gimnasio rumbo al territorio enemigo dónde nos hallamos a Kiba y Akeno combatiendo, uno contra las dos caballeras de Raiser y la otra, no estaba a la vista porque a lo lejos se oía los estruendos de rayos y truenos, supusimos a la que faltaba.

-Kiba donde esta Akeno -cuestione cuando veía al caballero de Rias en combate.

-Se llevo a la reina de Raiser lejos para hacerle frente luego de deshacernos de los dos peones que las acompañaban -exclamó el rubio.

-Necesitas ayuda -preguntó Koneko.

-No me caería mal -dijo algo cortado en su habla pues las dos caballeras de Raiser le atacaban sin tregua.

Al instante que íbamos a socorrerlo, salieron de entre los árboles, los tres peones restantes mas un alfil.

-Mierda -blasfemia mía.

-Es una emboscada -dijo en posición la pequeña Koneko.

-Escucha Koneko, tu haz le frente a los peones, el alfil y las torres nos encargáremos Kiba y yo -indique.

-Pero... -quiso replicar, pero le mire con seriedad.

-Koneko, eres una torre, ellos caballeros y alfiles, no podrás contra ellos, dejame ayudar a Kiba -explique, aunque Koneko se indigno por su mirada, salio a atacar a las peones.

En la jerarquía de los demonios, el rey es el mas poderoso de un grupo; le sigue la reina, los alfiles, los caballeros, las torres, al final los peones. Fui a apoyar a Kiba quitándole de encima a la alfil y una de las espadachines tras saltar y empujarlas lejos del rubio.

-Maldito -dijo la espadachín con su arma apuntándome -eres muy temerario para ser un peón

-Eso es sólo por nombre, no es mi título; no soy lo que piensas, además, gremory me entregó los puestos de sus ocho peones -exclame.

Igual se enojo, junto con la alfil; guarde mi espada cuando la caballero no. Saque un par de puño de acero que use en la primera guerra tras la revolución industrial, para asestar un golpe en el estómago de la caballero con aun la mejora del booster, haciendo que se inclinara tras sacarle en aire. Salte impulsando me sobre su espalda para caer a la cara con el puño de acero. El golpe no fue mortal, pero lo suficiente para sacarla del juego; mire de nuevo mi reloj, eran las 8:21, queda menos tiempo.

-Maldito -vocifero la caballero tras levantarse y volviendo atacar tras invocar una espada doble.

Lanzo el ataque con ambas espadas por un lateral pero salte en el mismo lugar para colgarme de la chica y clavar mis hojas ocultas en las parte superior de sus pechos y la empuje lejos de mi; si preguntan, porque no las mato, simple, no me gusta matar mujeres, a menos que sean mis objetivos, suficiente que las dejan inmóviles pero si insisten; me des are de ellas.

Luego de eso, vi a Kiba eliminar igual a la caballero, y después a Koneko se acerco a mi tras acabar con las peones. Nos reunimos con el rubio cuando este guardó su espada resultado de su habilidad mágica.

-Son todas -preguntó.

-Por lo que cuento, restan una alfil, la reina y el Phoenix -exclame al caballero de Rias.

-Donde estarán -preguntó ahora Koneko.

Oíamos loa estruendos hasta que de un momento a otro, dejaron de oírse. De pronto, del cielo, vimos caer algo; era Akeno. Me posiciones para cayera sobre mí y la atrapé, estaba algo herida y su vestido desgarrado, no tanto, pero; si se movía, lograba verle uno de sus senos.

-Estas bien -le pregunté luego de atraparla.

-Lo estoy -dijo con una sonrisa típica de ella. Apareció la reina de Raiser, una tipo sacerdotisa como Akeno, pero esta era mas, desgraciada.

-No eres tan de temer como dicen los rumores, diosa del relámpago -dijo la reina enemiga.

Nos pusimos en guardia todos para hacerle frente y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Koneko y Kiba me detuvieron.

-Issei -dijo la peli blanca -deja nos la a nosotros, nosotros tres somos suficiente para hacerle frente

-Si, usted vaya al edificio de Raiser y haciende a reina, derrote al Phoenix y salve a la presidenta -a completó Kiba

-Confiamos en ti -dijo Akeno al final, esas palabras me convencieron

-Confió en que no perderán, chicos

Los deje enfrentándose a la reina y comenzaron a oírse los estruendos de nuevo, tenía el presentimiento de que perderían, mientras yo me acercaba haciendo al terreno enemigo moviendo ante las jardineras, desniveles y niveles hacia el nuevo edificio haciendo parkour. Al estar en la entrada, me tope con la alfil que faltaba, era la misma chiquilla que alardeaba de forma soberbia. Y ahí estaba, parada con una cara llena de orgullo.

-Jamas pasaras sobre mi -dijo la niña de coletas onduladas -tal vez has podido vencer a los demás, cosa que es algo increíble para un peón. Pero yo soy una Phoenix de sangre, y los Phoenix somos inmortales, jamas lograras vencer me.

-No necesitó vencerte, solo pasarte de lado -dije con frialdad tras pasar delante de ella hasta entrar en su terreno.

-Hey que haces, como te atreves a pasar por delante de mí de esa forma -la ignore y seguí caminado -si sigues por ese camino, aunque obtengas la promoción de reina no podrás contra mi hermano.

Me detuve entonces, revise una vez mas mi reloj, la hora que marcaba era las 8:27 de la noche.

-No necesitó la promoción para vencer a tu hermano -dije sin más, volví hacia ella que mantenía su actitud arrogante

-Un peón como tu alardeando que vencerá a un Phoenix, eso es imposible aunque valgas por ocho peones...

-Aunque tu también valgas por un alfil, tampoco estas a nivel de tu hermano o si -le callé -el hecho que seas una alfil es solo un nombre para que el inútil de tu hermano a completara su colección, no eres un alfil realmente, igual que yo, eres un peón; pero al igual que yo, este puesto solo es por nombre. Creas o no soy superior de a lo inútil y torpe que aparentó -dije a su rostro -así que te preguntare esto una sola vez, donde esta Raiser

Los estruendos de la pelea con Kiba y las otras dos se detuvieron, empezó a oírse el ruido de ataques feroces, lo cual me alarmó.

-Rias -susurré en dirección a su club donde podía ver destellos rojos y de fuego.

-Mi hermano ha llegado a tu rey, que harás -dijo la chica

-Booster -exclame y el poder de este, fue directo a mis piernas, con las cuales fui saltando y corriendo por los techos hacia el club de regreso.

Pude ver de camino, un par de marcas explosivas en el campo deportivo, donde Akeno, Kiba y Koneko habían enfrentado a la reina, y por lo visto, fracasaron; pero esa escena me bino a la mente, la muerte de dos de mis compañeros de antes, Leo, Gustav, Ali. Muertos por las llamas del Phoenix

-Queda un minuto -dijo Ddraig

-Con eso basta -mis ojos se tornaron verdes, como loa ojos del emperador dragón rojo.

Vi a lo lejos a Rias apoyándose de Asia con su magia curativa para hacerle frente al inmortal Phoenix atacando a la escarlata con la reina, Gremory y Asia se notaban cansadas hasta que la reina saco a la pequeña rubia del juego. Con el recuerdo de vuelta en mi, la ira comenzó a tomar control de mí.

-Rinde te se una vez Rias y acepta tu destino como mi esposa -escuche a Raiser, di un salto desde el gimnasio hacia el tejado del club donde combatían.

-Raiser -grite en aire sobre sus cabezas desenfundando mi hoja oculta.

Se percataron de mi y retrocedieron, pero al caer, penetre el techo de madera con tanta fuerza que hice caer al edificio. Rias se elevó, mientras que los otros con sus alas de fuego. En tierra mire por encima y mire al cielo, la luna de sangre ya estaba espesando, mi fuerza se estaba llendo, poco a poco.

-Aunque puedo -dije segado por la iré de mis recuerdos -Booster -grite y se incremento el poder en mí cuerpo, saque el gancho con cuerda, aquel que trajo Shao a la hermandad; para arrojarla al pie de Raiser y tirar de él hacia el suelo. Se impacto de cara y sin heridas ni dolor, se levantó y me miro.

-Con que tu eres el tonto del otro día, porque siento que te he visto antes -dijo dudoso -un segundo.

Antes de lograra decir algo, me lance a atacarlo en un impulso desenfundando mis hojas ocultas hacia él, quien me detuvo al sostener mis brazos con las armas al aire.

-Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, uno de la casa Hembret sobrevivió, aquel chico inútil que sólo sabía huir -sonrió burlón

-Callate

-Issei -escuche gritar mi nombre por Rias, pero no le preste atención.

-Para evitar perder el tiempo contigo, dejare a mi reina encargarse de ti -dijo el Phoenix, vi de reojo a la reina descendiendo hacia mi para atacar me, pero, no lo haría.

Al estar cerca de mi por atrás, le clave mi espada en su corazón, lo cual contaría como eliminación. Volví con Raiser y este con una mirada de orgullo me provocó, lo atacaría en el instante, pero mi energía ya estaba a mitad de su drenado.

-Vamos pequeño inútil -ataque con mi espada mientras él apenas si se indignaba para esquivarlo ya que las heridas de mi arma no le afectaban incluso le clave la espada en su frente, pero rompió la hoja por donde salia para retirarse la -vaya que has mejorado, incluso me estas haciendo retroceder, pero aun no me lograras vencer.

-Eso veremos -le di una patada que le hizo caer y aproveche para saltar para caerle, pero la luna había crecido mas rápido esta vez, fuerza y poder habían sido drenados por completo.

Caí aun lado de Raiser sin lograr asestar el golpe y empecé a respirar con profundidad, la vista se me torno borrosa, la audición se puso ecosa, mi magia bajo de nivel, no podía hablar con Ddraig, mi cuerpo era propenso a ser destruido con los mínimos golpes . Me arrastre con el césped a gachas mirando al cielo, la luna de sangre apareció.

-No... no...aun no... porque... -dije en mi mente, débil.

-Débil antes y débil ahora -dijo Raiser tras ponerse de pie -sabes por un instante me diste la impresión de que me vencerías, pero solo fue una ilusión

Lanzó una patada en mi estómago, con lo cual escupí sangre. Me puse pie y sin saber que había guardado mis hojas levante los puños.

-Aun... puedo... -dije

-Así -comenzó lanzarme golpes y patadas a las que apenas si lograba distinguir y evitar, quería sacar alguna de mis armas para hacerle frente, pero en seguida me las quitaba y arrojaba lejos; entonces quise atacar con golpes y patadas, pero era inútil.

-Issei -oí gritar a Rias -detente

-Rias -exclame en mi mente, caí rendido.

-Detente -justo cuando mi cabeza iba a caer al suelo sentí que alguien la atrapó, alguien que lloraba de... tristeza y miedo -detente, me rindo.

-No -dije con mis últimas fuerzas para hablar.

-Sabia decisión Rias, no mi amor -oí de Raiser.


	13. capitulo 13

**Con la regla del anime de que cada doce capítulos cambia el opening, el nuevo de esta historia es:** **Carolus Rex - sabaton**

Después de la pelea, quede inconsciente, pero; que fue lo que salió mal de ahí. Recuerdo haberle clavado la espada al Phoenix.

 _Flashback_

En la casa momentos antes de acudir al duelo con Asia, recuerdo haberle pedido que con sus viejos conocimientos de monja, cubriera la espada con agua bendita.

-Por favor Asia, necesito que la cubrad con agua bendita

-Pero que no hacer eso es ilegal en un raiting game

-En un raiting game todo vale

 _Fin del Flashback_

Que salió mal, dudo que halla sido el eclipse, solo interfiere conmigo, no con la iglesia o el infierno; le clave la espada al desgraciado en la cabeza maldita sea, que ocurrió.

-Lo que paso fue que Raiser uso lágrimas del Rey Phoenix -dijo alguien a mi lado, me percate de que estaba en una cama, pero no sabia en cual, entonces vi que me habían traído de regreso a San sebastian por gracia de mía compañeros. A la vez, me di cuenta en ese momento que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-Simon -mire al francotirador -Romelle -mire a otro soldado que ayude en la segunda guerra y aun seguía con vida -Beck -un nazi redimido -Marina -una bruja rusa igual de la segunda guerra -Manfred -un alemán que conocí en la primera guerra -Allen -un ingles de cuando fui a las colonias -Saito -un viejo líder samurái de la primera vez que bine a Japón.

Estaban ellos junto a otros mas, todas encapuchados como assassins que entrené, quise levantarme pero Simon me retuvo.

-No se esfuerce tanto

-Porque me han traído aquí -dije pues me habían traído de regreso a san sebastian.

-Vera -me contó lo sucedido apenas acabó el raiting game.

 _Flashback_

Apenas acabó, fuimos teletrasportados al club de Rias junto con el grupo de Raiser, Simon dijo ella estaba llorando y el resto de sus subordinados tristes. El Phoenix se estaba regodeando en su triunfó, y que yo en ese momento me puse de pie y bajo los efectos de la luna de sangre; mareado y con la visión borrosa saque mi pistola revólver e intente apuntar a Raiser pero termine apuntando a Akeno.

-No... permitiré que ganes de nuevo -dije y al momento de querer jalar el gatillo, él y los cinco mas mencionados aparecieron.

Simon levanto mi mano en la que tenía el arma, e hizo que disparara al techo del edificio dejando un enorme agujero. Eran balas explosivas hechas con viejos crucifijos de plata.

-Maestro alto -me hablo el francotirador en esos momentos, pero le metí una patada que lo aventé fuera del edificio. Que desenfunde mi hoja y quise ir al Phoenix cuando el resto de los mios intervino.

-Basta -dijo Marina cuando Romelle y Saito me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron hacia un circulo de transportación hacia esta casabajo la mirada de todos.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Cuatrocientos años con la promesa de que no vuelva a pasar, para nada -dije y Allen hizo un gesto al resto para dejarme solo con mi equipo principal.

-No es todo su culpa maestro -dijo Marina sentándose a mi lado, se quito la capucha y revelo su rostro, una chica de piel blanca y facciones que resaltan marcadas por su uniforme -usted es fuerte y lo ha demostrado antes, pero a veces es muy blando a la hora de combatir contra enemigos de su pasado.

-No decimos que deba ser fuerte, sino firme -dijo Romelle, el antiguo nazi que conquisto Europa y el norte de África durante su servicio a Hitler.

-Por otro lado, descubrí que Raiser uso esto -me dio un frasco pequeño, vacío y con un olor extraño -la ultima lágrima del rey Phoenix, el original de la familia Phoenix, aquel de raíces Phoenix que consuma sus lágrimas sera inmune a objetos productos de la iglesia. Lo bebió antes del raiting game, es lo mas probable

-Maldito -dije, entonces no me di cuenta de algo antes -mi fuerza, recupere la vista, el olfato, el sentido -intente hablar con Ddraig pero no se logro -que pasa, la luna de sangre ya término.

-Aun no, apenas su esta comenzando la parte final -miro Allen por la ventana al igual que yo, vimos el eclipse lunar aun en el cielo eran las tres de la mañana.

-Entonces como es que he recuperado mi fuerza básica -dije confundido

-Fue gracias al te que hice con la rosa de san Agustín -escuche a la voz de Grafía en la habitación.

-Con que -cuestione a la peligris que estaba en la sala y apenas se dio a presenciar.

-Una flor que se da en un pequeño pueblo de Europa oriental y que tiene propiedades curativas mágicas, en especial con quienes portan a antiguos emperadores dragones -dijo Grafía.

-Se bino con nosotros maestro -dijo Manfred pues él ni el resto de los que me acompañaban la conocían, Allen apenas si la conocía.

-Es una amiga descuiden -me puse de pie y me quede viendo al piso un momento -donde esta Rias -lance la cuestión.

-Esta en la mansión de Sirzechs, alistándose para la boda en estos momentos, es la parte de Raiser cuando ganó el raiting game, que la boda se efectuará al terminar el juego, sin embargo Sirzechs ha estado ganando tiempo para retrasar el evento, al igual que Rias y sus siervos.

-Bien -dije con la mirada baja, la furia me empezó a consumir de nuevo, tenia mis más manos haciendo presión para sacar la irá -como esta ella.

-Siendo francos, se notaba triste, decía debió hacerte cosa y tener mas preocupación por el raiting game, pero a la vez, se veía desesperada, decía "Issei dijo que si fallaba, haría lo posible para rescatarme" -exclamo Grafía a lo cual mi ira se convirtió en determinación.

 _Flashback_

Grafía me contó, que cuando le estaban poniendo el vestido blanco a Rias, ella se encontraba triste, desesperada, decepcionada.

-Listo Rias, porque no te ves en el espejo -dijo Akeno cuando Grafía le término de arreglar el traje blanco.

-Saben, para ser este día el mayor sueño de una mujer; para mi se ha convertido en mi mayor pesadilla -dijo desahuciada la escarlata.

-Le fallamos Rias-senpai, no estamos listos del todo -dijo Koneko

-No, ustedes no fallaron -dijo la novia.

-Tiene razón presidenta, todo es culpa de ese assassin, jamás debimos haber confiado en él -exclamo Kiba con ira mientras que Asia que los acompañaba se encogía en miedo.

-Tampoco es su culpa Kiba, fue mi culpa y él me lo advirtió

 _Flashback dentro del Flashback_

Durante el entrenamiento en el retiro de su clan, en los días que entrene con ella en especial le había advertido.

-Rias, tu tienes mucha confianza en ti misma, deberías controlar eso -exclame

-Que no la gente debería tener confianza en si misma -exclamo Rias.

-Pero no convertirla en soberbia, tu tienes mucho de eso, debes tener cuidado -le dije.

 _Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback_

-Debí hacerle caso -cayó una lágrima por su mejilla -lo único que me queda es confiar en su promesa

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Estaba llorando -pregunte por ella.

-Si

-La boda ya empezó -cuestioné

-Con los retrasos que se hicieron hemos ganado tiempo para que te presentes, se efectuará a las cuatro de la mañana, quedan cuarenta y siete minutos

-Que -dije y le mire, ella se acercó, me entrego una hoja de papel con el símbolo Gremory, era un círculo de transportación y una invitación a la boda por parte de la novia.

-Sirzechs me pidió que te diera un mensaje, "salva la, y redime tu pecado, que el legado de los asesinos perdure" -esas palabras me llegaron, tenía razón el gremory, debo redimir mis faltas, Arno lo dijo una vez, no es venganza es redención; ahora lo entiendo.

-Chicos -exclame a los que estaban en la habitación

-Si maestro -dijo Manfred

-Mi traje, aun lo conservan -los mire, entonces ellos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación hasta que alguien hablo en ese instante.

-Jamas me deshice de él, majestad -dijo una chica con capucha, y una bufanda tapando su rostro, solo sus ojos se mantenían a la vista

-Tallulah -le salude, era una chica de la edad y estatura de Rias.

-He conservado el traje desde su ultima vez -dijo Tallulah a lo cual sonreí y después mire a todos.

-Assassins, necesitó que me brinden de su ayuda una vez mas -exclame.

-Jamas se lo negaríamos maestro, por lo poco y mucho que ha hecho por nosotros -dijo Allen ganando la razón de todos.

-Gracias chicos, avisad al resto de los miembros, decidles que se alisten, iremos a una boda, pero no vamos para celebrar a los novios -dije y sonrieron, incluso Grafía.

Grafía se fue en el instante, mencionó que tenia que ir a arreglar unos asuntos Sirzechs, en tanto, yo y aquellos assassins que vivían en la mansión Hembret, nos alistamos para ir y sabotear el evento. Los chicos trajeron a la habitación un baúl de madera antiguo, que databa del siglo XVI, en este había colocado mi primera armadura asesina, la que me otorgo CAOS junto con las armas que forje a lo largo de mi guerra.

-Tallulah -mencione a la chica que se mantenía a las afueras en la puerta de la habitación, mirándome -necesito un favor

-Lo que sea majestad

-Necesitó que benditas estas armas -dije y saque del baúl un equipo de cuchillos arrojadizos de veinte piezas, un par de espadas tipo corsarias, una hacha de guerra de un metro veinte, seis pistolas de pólvora, un arpón con cuerda y un par de hojas ocultas sin los modos adicionales.

-Si su majestad

-Oye, te he dicho que me llames por...

-Señor, sabe usted nuestro convenio, además aun no es momento para que lo llame así.

-Si tu quieres, solo encargarte de bendecir estas armas es probable que Raiser aun este bajo el efecto de la lágrima del Phoenix original -le entregue las armas

-Sera rápido

Formo un circulo mágico en el que habían dos pentágonos en su interior con una tiza, uno invertido dentro del otro pentagrama. Después de ello, junto sus manos (a modo de un jutsu) y realizo un cántico con los cuáles bendijo a las armas.

 _Señor todo poderoso_

 _Dios malvado, creador de todo_

 _Venimos a tu altar, abre tu corazón_

 _Dios del metal, deja entrar al paraíso_

 _que las almas que arrebaten estas armas sean tu alimento_

Fueron las palabras y un aura verde cubrió las armas las cuales las bañaron, después de ello, me puse mi viejo traje. Uno de trazos Naranjas con una estructura blanca y gris, con una capucha negra y una bufanda negra para cubrir mi rostro, unos pantalones color café oscuro **(como el de la imagen que puse de portada)** Luego tome el hacha y la puse en mi espalda. Las espadas a mis costados, cuatro pistolas atrás, dos por cada lado, dos al frente colgado de pecho **(como Edward)** los cuchillos los repartí, cinco en cada lado mis hombros y otros cinco por cada lado de mis costillas. Coloque mis brazales y después me puse la capucha y la bufanda por dentro del traje para cubrir mi boca.

Apenas termine, volví a mirar a la luna, sinceramente; la luna siempre me ha llamado la atención, es una de las pocas cosas inalcanzables de la belleza, siempre esta ahí, siempre se va y vuelve cuando necesitas que algo te ilumine en las horas mas oscuras.

-Pasa algo majestad -pregunto Tallulah al verme hipnotizado.

-Tengo miedo Tallulah, tengo miedo -respondí sin apartar la mirada del astro nocturno.

-Miedo a fallar

-No a eso, quiero usarlo pero temo, que se libere otra vez, y todos salgan heridos

-Use lo sin titubear, sin temor majestad, si se libera lo detendremos, confíe en que esta vez no pasara, porque yo creo en usted -dijo y me abrazo por la espalda

-Gracias -con tuve las lágrimas.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a la entrada de la casa donde estaban parados en formación los cuarenta y cuatro asesinos que se refugiaban en la mansión y que a la vez, eran miembros de la familia Hembret. Me miraban desde el segundo piso de la mansión, podía ver sus ojos bajo sus capuchas.

-Hermanos y hermanas -hable a los assassins con armas listas para la pelea -durante mucho tiempo, a esta casa le considero muerta, y así la mantuvimos por casi cuatrocientos años, habitando a la sombra de las demás casas del infierno, pero ha llegado el momento de que la casa Hembret vuelva a la vida, hemos pasado mucho tiempo escondidos, es momento de revelar nos, pero obligaré a todos a pelear esta vez, aquellos que quieran venir a luchar conmigo, lo haremos enfrentándonos al enemigo, como hermanos, como asesinos pues los templarios quieren hacerse con el inframundo, y no lo permitiremos.

-Larga vida a la casa Hembret -gritaron y levantaron sus hojas ocultas al aire.

Sun Tzu una vez lo dijo "quiere y trata a sus soldados como si fueran tus hijos, recompensa los por sus hazañas, y cuando lleguen horas de oscuridad ellos te seguirán hasta el valle mas oscuro".

No se que trama Raiser para Loki, pero no puede resultar bueno. Dana fue una assassin pero se harto de la guerra, ahora Rias será parte de una, de la cual no sabe que existía. Saque la invitación de la boda y la active al estar en medio de todos los que formaban a la casa para ser transportados en un parpadeo a la mansión Phoenix, donde se realizaría la boda. Aparecimos a las afueras de la mansión a un minuto de haber empezado la ceremonia, ya todos estaban a dentro; solo restaban los guardias de la puerta.

-Alto, quienes son -dijeron al apuntarnos con sus alabardas. Me pare delante de los mios y arroje un par de cuchillos a los guardias y los acabé.

-Arruinemos esta boda con estilo -dijo Romelle.

De los cuarenta y cinco que eran, entre seguido de mis dos caballeros principales mas los dos alfiles y torres con la persona que jugaba de mi reina; entramos por el frente, mientras que los ocho peones entraban por las ventanas laterales a la mansión, quince mas entrarían por el techo, otros quince por el jardín trasero.

Avanzamos por los pasillos de la enorme casa abriéndonos paso entre los guardias que no daban pelea alguna para llegar al salón principal donde se realizaba la boda. Al estar en la puerta, podía oír a la sacerdotisa decir los votos de ambos.

-Yo entrare primero, esperen mi señal -exclame a mis compañeros y abrí la puerta con sigilo, nadie me vio, ni siquiera los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

Saque mis hojas ocultas y se las clave al mismo tiempo. Avance hacia los invitados abriéndome paso antes ellos para llegar hasta la primera fila de la ceremonia, cuando lo hacia la gente comenzó a notar mi presencia. Llegue al frente y habían dos guardias más que oyeron la conmoción a sus espaldas y voltearon, aproveche y los apuñale con las hojas ocultas.

-Si hay alguien que no se opone a este matrimonio que hable...

-YO ME OPONGO -grite enterrumpiendo la voz de la sacerdotisa.

-Quienes ese -decía algunos de los demonios mas importantes de las casas en el infierno.

-Pero que pasa

-Como se atreve

-Espera no es un asesino

-No es un asesino cualquiera que no es el cazador de demonios -me había formado una reputación hace bastante tiempo cuando ocupaba el nombre de Lawrence.

-Es imposible, desapareció hace tiempo

-Como es que aun sigue vivo

-Guardias -grito uno -detenga lo

Ignore cada uno de los murmullos ajenos cuando aparecieron diez guardias a mi alrededor con lanzas a mi cuello y otros cincuenta más a los alrededores de la sala.

-Que esta pasando, quien eres -exclamó Rias con la mirada fija en mi y con la intriga en su cara.

Entonces uno de los guardias me quito la capucha y revelo la cara ante todos.

-Issei -dijo la escarlata sorprendida, no me reconoció por dos razones, una la bufanda alteraba el sonido de mi voz. Dos con la luna de sangre mi presencia pasaba desapercibido.

-Jajajaja -comenzó a reír Raiser -Huidou Issei, o mejor llamarte Lawrence de Rosa, no era tu viejo nombre, es igual -decía dando pasos hacia mi -que osado al aparecer té y oponerte, que osado y que estúpido asesino.

-Vengo por la mano de Rias Gremory, es lo que diría pero no, he venido para salvar a Rias Gremory -dije y todos se conmocionaron.

-Como lo harás estúpido, si es que puedo saberlo -mantuve la cabeza fría

-Te desafío a un raiting game Raiser Phoenix, por la anulación de este absurdo matrimonio

-Un raiting game -dijo incrédulo -eso solo lo puede hacer un rey, y tu no eres uno, ni perteneces a uno oficialmente, tu casa fue destruida

-Lo se, por eso la reconstruí.

Exclame y una lluvia de balas cayeron sobre los soldados que me rodeaban y los mataron, los que se encontraban en los lados de la sala fueron acabados por los que los míos que entraron por los lados y los apuñalaron con sus hojas. Después entraron los que venían conmigo, se pusieron a mi lado con sus armas en manos. Los alfiles con con cetros y bastones, los caballeros con sus pistolas y espadas; las torres armados con rifles de cerrojo y subfusiles antiguos. Y la reina, ella no tenia arma.

-Raiser Phoenix, te desafío a un raiting game, por la anulación de este matrimonio, lo hago en nombre me de la casa Hembret, como el bastión que soy, el ultimo rey de la casa demoníaca Hembret -exclame y a todos los que venían conmigo les emergieron alas mas que de murciélago, eran alas de dragón, color rojo.

 **Amigos quiero darles un anuncio, bueno dos, voy a empezar un fanfic cross over entre halo Y gate: jietai kanochi nite... y otro Cross over entre Naruto e igual assassins creed. Sin mas nos leemos pronto.**


	14. capitulo 14

**Atención, este capítulo será un poco mas extenso a los demás que he escrito en esta historia para la disfrute de mis queridos lectores, sin mas disfruten**

Cuando hable de ser el ultimo bastión de la casa Hembret, todos los demonios presentes quedaron atónitos e incrédulos, pero al ver al grupo que había traído conmigo no sabían que pensar.

-Jajajaja -rió Raiser al escuchar mi declaración del portador del emperador dragón rojo -tu un rey, eso es imposible, la ultima vez que te vi eras solo un peón, el más débil peón de esa mujer. Solo hay dos formas para que un demonio llegue a ser rey una casa, nacer de rey demonio o ser reina y ser promovida.

-Olvidas la tercera opción -declaré.

-Tercera opción -dijo sin saber al respecto -cual tercera opción.

-La técnica prohibida sacrificio de holocausto, si un demonio puede arrancar las piezas que habitan en sus hermanos y su rey, y logra fusionarlos todos en una persona durante en una noche de luna llena... -exclame.

-No hablas en serio... tu no podrías hacer tal cosa, jamas llegarías... -decía y le interrumpí

-Entonces a que le temes -lo vi nervioso -si eres el mismo bastardo que nos ataco aquel día, pelearas con tu gente contra la mía, no he venido solo a salvar a Rias, también he venido a vengar a mis hermanos aquella noche hace 400 años -desenfunde mi espada y le apunte

-Si es lo que quieres, te venceré por tercera vez junto a toda tu patética casta que solo sabe entrometerse en nuestros planes, así que adelante, no importa cuan fuerte se proclamen los calcina remos -acepto mi desafío.

Raiser y los suyos a excepción de su hermana menor, fueron transportados al sitio donde pelearíamos; nosotros igual, fui con mi reina, mi pares de alfiles, caballeros y torres a donde el desafío. El lugar de pelea era una ciudad enorme, de edificios gigantesco, calles de pavimentó y uno que otra área verde. Aparecimos sobre uno de estos edificios mas altos con vista a todo el lugar, a la distancia se veía el de Raiser con su gente

-Issei seguro de lo que estas haciendo, mejor retirate no quiero verte herido de nuevo -dijo Rias desde una brecha en el cielo sobre mi cabeza.

-Te prometí salvarte si fallábamos en la pelea esta tarde, no pienso romper una de nuevo -dije sin mirar a la brecha -confía en mi, es lo único que pido -mire un segundo a la brecha y regrese la vista al frente, me puse la capucha y la bufanda -lo venceré y no te molestara más.

-Mi hermano jamás seria por alguien como tu, un débil parlanchín... -decía ravel.

-Cierra la boca niña, esta pelea es entre tu hermano y yo -le hice callar, se indigno la pequeña Phoenix y después se cerro la brecha de donde se le veía.

-Que el raiting game comience -se oyó de la nada y el duelo comenzó tras oír las reglas de cada juego de esta clase.

-Ya saben, chicos; encarguen se del resto, yo iré a por el Phoenix -dije a los mios.

-Maestro -dijo Simon

-Aun no he olvidado mi promesa, cuando puedas, alcanza me cuando este contra Raiser, entonces podrás vengar a los tuyos -dije al finlandés.

-De acuerdo maestro -mantuvo la calma.

-Majestad, si llega a a despertar, cuente con nosotros para detenerlo -dijo Tallulah.

-Ustedes concentren se en eliminar a las lacayos de Raiser, yo me ocuparé si se ligera a no, tengan piedad, no se compadezcan -exclame

-Entendido mi señor

-Si es todo, hay que movernos, vamos acabemos con ellos

En un parpadeo salieron saltando mis compañeros hacia quien sabe donde, yo quedándome atrás, saque mi reloj de bolsillo, igual que antes, mire la hora; las manecillas marcaban las cuatro dieseis de la mañana. Cuarenta y cuatro minutos mas y Ddraig volvería a mí.

Corrí hacia el borde del edificio y salte con los brazos extendidos al aire en un salto de fe para caer sobre la carretera causando un cráter en el lugar al aterrizar con las manos hacia abajo, me levante y comencé a correr por las calles destrozadas haciendo parkour en dirección al territorio de mi oponente ( **corria y saltaba como Arno en el tráiler de elise)**. En otro lado, entre quienes miraban el duelo desde la mansión Phoenix, Rias me observaba con detenimiento y preocupación, o eso me relato Allen después quien se quedo con el resto de los assassins que igual miraban la batalla.

-Tu puedes Issei -dijo ella esperanzada.

-Cree que lo logre Rias-senpai -pregunto Koneko poniéndose cerca de ella.

-Si lo creo -dijo la escarlata.

-Issei-san es un rey demoniaco, increíble -exclamo Asia junto a las demás

-Eso explicaría el aura que emana de él, es algo increíble -dijo Akeno.

-Pero porque no nos dijo nada al respecto -cuestiono Kiba

-Porque el odia involucrar a otros en sus peleas, siempre ha librado sus batallas solo -exclamo Allen dando a saber que los estaba escuchando.

-Quien es usted -preguntó Rias a Allen

-Me llamo Allen Porland, líder del tercer cuerpo de peones de mi señor Hiudou

-Tercer cuerpo de peones -preguntó Akeno

-Mi señor cuenta tres regimientos de demonios, cada uno de ocho peones, un total de veinticuatro, seis alfiles, torres, caballeros y una reina. Somos su ejército reunido -explico Allen

-Como es posible que el halla reunido a tantos -preguntó Rias.

-Ese es el misterio

Regresando al momento en el que yo me movía con parkour en el escenario de batalla, llegue a una plaza publica donde me exponía y ahí encontré a Raiser, sólo, lo cual sabia era una trampa, pero aun así caí en ella, para engañarle.

-Creí que tardaría mas en encontrarte Phoenix -exclame al detenerme a unos diez metros de él -terminemos con esto.

-Que así sea -respondió para seguido chasquear los dedos, haciendo que sus seguidoras aparecieran y de la nada aparición todas de nuevo; pero se encontraban paradas en los bordes de los tejados de los edificios que rodeaban el lugar -rindete de una vez niño.

-Moriré antes de rendirme -exclame decidido y firme al templario.

-Si así lo quieres -decía -matalo querida -habló a la reina que resultaba estar sobre mi cabeza.

Eleve mi vista y vi a la mujer en el aire con su mano arriba atrayendo los rayos que cayeron sobre mi en un sólo golpe enorme. Fue tan poderoso que la estática que golpeo el suelo creo una cortina luminosa

-Jajajaja -río de nuevo el Phoenix -has perdido mocoso.

-Te equívocas -dije apareciendo detrás del templario para en seguida asestarle una patada en su rostro y arrojarlo hacia el interior de uno de los edificios de la zona atravesando las paredes. Solo quedaba media hora para que culminara el eclipse y ya estaba comenzando a recuperar mis fuerzas.

-Maldito -grito la reina del Phoenix con la intención de volver a lanzar su ataque cuando Tallulah apareció sobre ella.

-Nadie ataca a mi señor -una característica de las reinas en las jerarquías demoníacas, es que controlan un elemento de la naturaleza, mayormente el relámpago, siempre lo invocan pero; Tallulah llevaba eso a otro nivel, ella no lo invoca, lo libera de sus manos.

Una lluvia de rayos salieron disparados de sus manos que apuntaban a la reina enemiga en un golpe tres veces mayor a cualquier otro ataque de esta clase de magia. Mando a volar a la arpía y fue a por ella. Después de ello, las torres, caballeras y la alfil de Raiser vinieron hacia mi saltando desde los edificios. Al frente mio, entre su ataque y yo, se hizo presente una de las magias de Manfred, uno de mis caballeros.

Las chicas de este tipo fueron llevadas a otro punto en la ciudad, donde se enfrentarían a sus iguales de mi bando.

-Señoritas, tengamos un duelo justo, como caballeros que somos -dijo Manfred por todos.

-Ni sueñen que jugaremos limpio -desafío la alfil

-Ustedes lo pidieron, sin compadecernos, la bondad no forja leyendas -dijo Beck y libero su magia, el era una torre. Se les identifica por su fuerza física, sin embargo la de él era así, era la de las bestias que llamaba. Trajo por medio de sus círculos mágicos un vestía enorme que llamaba Mutalisco ( **como el de starcraft de los zerg** )este salio debajo de ka tierra y se fue contra una de las torres de Raiser.

-Hermana -grito la segunda torre del templario y antes de que fuese a socorrer a su hermana, un soldado tipo mecánico pareció frente a ella ( **su apariencia era a la de un warden de halo5** ).

-Torre contra torre niña -dijo Romelle parado detrás de la niña.

-Que clase de torres son -les cuestionó.

-Unas que están a un nivel superior -dijo Romelle.

No contestó y el warden comenzó a atacarla con una espada que desenvaino de la nada. El mutalisco perseguía a la primera y aunque esta intentaba defenderse, no podía atravesar la coraza de la bestia. Esta arrojo a la pequeña torre contra un edificio y el acorralo, la tomo con sus enormes colmillos delanteros y le sostuvo.

-Espera, piedad -dijo la chica con gran temor en su voz.

-La tengo -dijo Beck he hizo que el mutalisco liberara dos colmillos mas pequeños que tenia y se los clavara a la chica directo al corazón y descuartizaron -no es personal niña, aquellos que son enemigos del credo perecerán. Descansa en paz.

El warden había tomado a la otra torre, le capturó, y le clavo su espada en el corazón, igual la chica cayó y murió como su compañera

-Descansa en paz -dijo Romelle acercándose para cerrarle los ojos a su víctima.

Por otro lado, Manfred se había plantado junto a Simon a las caballeras.

-Les digo de una vez, no me gusta pelear mujeres -exclamó Manfred.

-Entonces dejen que los venzamos -comentó una de ellas con ira.

-Se equivocan señoritas, yo no me enfrento a mujeres, pero mi compañero es diferente -confundidas, una de ellas fue atravesada por una bala de Simon que disparo al estar a su espalda. La bala atravesó el pecho de esta y le mató al instante.

-Hermana -tomo a la chica y la deposito en el suelo lentamente.

-No teman a la oscuridad y acepten su cálido abrazo -dijo Simon mientras cambiaba la bala del fusil que portaba y con la cual disparo a la caballera.

-Muere desgraciado -blasfemó y salio disparada hacia la muerte blanca invocando un par de espadas es sus manos.

Justo cuando iba a clavar sus espadas sobre Simon, Manfred uso su poder de nuevo y saco a su compañero para traerlo a su lado. La caballero cayó y apunto de nuevo hacia mis caballeros, salió disparada para atacar otra vez, cuando; del rifle se Simon emergió un circulo mágico de la casa, apunto a la caballero y tiro del gatillo. Diez balas salieron del arma en dirección a la chica en zigzagueo, la cual salto al aire para esquivarlas, pero vio que estas balas, la perseguían a donde se moviera.

-Como es que estas balas no dejan de seguirme -se quejo al ir brincando y saltando por los lados del lugar sin que las balas dejaran de perseguirla.

Siguió así hasta cierto punto donde al estar pendiente de las balas, no se dio cuenta, que Simon le esperaba en el próximo lugar que caería. Cuando esta miro, ya era tarde, el finlandés le esperaba con una pistola que le apuntaba. La Phoenix cayó a centímetros de distancia de mi caballero para después saltar al aire de nuevas cuentas y esta vez, se había condenado

-Perdiste -le dijo Simon y las balas de antes le atravesaron su cuerpo. Cayendo al suelo sin vida -una menos.

Por su parte, Marina y Saito tenia acorralada a la alfil de Raiser, esta se mantenía nerviosa ya que lanzaba ataques a mis alfiles y no surtían efecto en ellos; además ella sentía que sus demás compañeras habían caído.

-Rindete niña -dijo Marina quien era mucho mayor de edad que la chica. Mantenía su maní levantada contra la niña

-Jamas, por el honor de mi amo, voy a vencerlos -grito la chica para ir a atacar desesperadamente a los míos.

-Deja me encargó de ella -le dijo Saito y salio hacia la niña, al estar cerca de ella, uso su poder y soltó su magia que se introdujo en la chica. La cual consistía en cegar la presencia de mi gente.

-Que me has hecho -cuestiono la alfil de Raiser

-Solo nos quite de tu visión -podía oír la voz de Saito pero no verlo ni sentirlo, tampoco a Marina ni a ningún otro de los míos. Entonces una hoja oculta rebanó la garganta de alfil y la acabo, era el mismo Saito.

Luego de acabar con ellos, yo me había quedado contra las peones de Raiser, ellas me tenia rodeado en el punto que me quede antes. Y listas para atacarme, saque mis espadas, me mantuve estático para que fueran ellas las que se movieran primero.

-Aquellos que ayuden a mis enemigos sin mis enemigos también -susurré con los ojos cerrados, justo cuando termine de hablar dos de ellas corrían hacia mi con sus armas.

Sin prestar tanta atención, espere a que se me acercaran y salte hacia una para enterrarle las espadas en su corazón y luego empujarla para que con el impulso yo diera un vuelta y acertara dos golpes a la otra peón, uno igual en su pecho y el otro en su cuello. Las otras peones miraron horrorizadas por ver a sus compañeras muertas, mientras a mis espadas les salia un humo verde, resultado del ritual al que puse las espadas.

-Maldito -escuche que gritaron y estas salieron contra mi, todas a la vez.

Sin titubear, fue hacia ellas. Metí el pie a la primera que me tope mientras que a la segunda le di un cabezazo. Después dos mas me atacaron pero a estas tuve que hacerles frente con las espadas ya que me atacaron con sus motosierras. Me empujaron con sus ataques hasta donde cayo aquella que le metí el pie y aproveche para deshacerme de ella de una vez. Le clave las espadas cuando seguía en el suelo, entonces las peones quisieron atacarme de nuevo. Una de las de la motosierra me iba a golpear con su arma pero le golpee hacia su rodilla rompiéndola, como consecuencia perdió el equilibrio y se inclinó hacia adelante, le asesine enterrando las espadas en su pecho.

-Hermana -dijo la par de la motosierra, esta me ataco y me hizo soltar mis espadas con su arma, di una vuelta donde estaba y la chica avanzó de más al atacarme. Recordé que tenia en mi brazal el modo balístico cargado. Apunte a ella mientras seguía de espalda y dispare; un tiro directo a su corazón.

Las otras tres quisieron atacarme a mis espaldas, al notarlo rodé hacia adelante y al ponerme de pie saque el hacha que tenía. Vinieron a mi y les bloquee los ataques con el mango de mi arma. Vi una oportunidad y le metí el pie a una de ellas desde atrás, al irse boca arriba le clave el filo de la hacha sobre su cuerpo el diagonal para después saltar y pisarla en su rostro.

Las otras dos se paralizaron al ver que me enfocaba ya que solo restaban ellas. No sabían que hacer, enfrentarme o huir. Una de las peones salio contra mi para atacarme con su bastón, pero tome mi hacha con una mano cuando lanzó el golpe lo desvíe con el hacha y libere mi hoja oculta que tenia en la manga izquierda para clavársela a la chica en las costillas; seguido le di un golpe con el hacha hacia su cabeza con la hoja. La peón que restaba, se hallaba muy asustada al ver el destino que tomaron sus hermanas y la que le iba a dar. Ella quiso correr, apenas dio unos pasos para escapar le arroje un par de cuchillos arrojadizos que se clavaron en su espalda.

Me quede mirando un instante a mis alrededores para después enfocarme en dirección donde había arrojado a Raiser antes, mire mi reloj y vi que faltaban por lo menos 17 minutos para terminara el evento. Camine hacia donde él se suponía debía estar cuando una llamarada salio del edifico al que se supone le había arrojado, esta me empujó y me envió al otro extremó de la plaza donde había entrado con anterioridad, caí de espaldas contra un muro de concreto el cual atravesé.

-Desgraciado, sabes cuanto tiempo pase juntando usas piezas -se quejó el Phoenix porque mate a sus subordinados, algo que odio es que un rey llame a los que componen su casa los llame simples piezas.

-Si vas a matas a alguien es porque estas listó para que te maten -le respondí, me levante y le mire

-El que las hallas eliminado no significa que pasara lo mismo conmigo, nunca vas a un Phoenix, somos inmortales -se planto mientras demostraba la ira en su rostro.

-Pongamos a prueba ese mito -tome el hacha y me plante a él.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un momento mientras que nos movíamos en circulo sin apartar la vista uno del otro, cuando del cielo cayó entre nosotros quien era la chica que representaba a la reina del Phoenix. Al ver el cuerpo muerto de su compañera comenzó a desprender fuego de sus manos con irá. Corrí hacia él mientras el venia hacía mí, choque mi hacha contra las manos de Raiser aplicando fuerza uno al otro.

-Debí haberte matado esa noche hace siglos -grito con furia

-Y aunque lo hubieras hecho yo hubiera vuelto de entre los muertos para vengarlos -comencé a empujarlo.

-Pues volverás con ellos para decirles que fallaste -Raiser incremento su poder, viendo el peligro salte hacia atrás.

Empezó a lanzarme bolas de fuego de sus manos como lluvia torrencial, use el hacha para desviar los ataques y reventar las flamas a distancia que me lanzaba hasta que una de esas reventó el palo que sostenía la hoja. Cuando la oportunidad, salio disparado hacia mi con sus manos cubiertas de fuego. Tome la hoja de la hacha y se la arroje en un vago intento que lo distrajo un instante para que no viera que le arrojaba un par de bombas de humo.

Cuando el aspiró el humo aproveche para reagrupar me con espadas que deje caer antes, luego que dejo de toser por el humo me miro cuando me encontraba saltando hacia él con las espadas listas para clavárselas. Rodó a la izquierda y evitó mi golpe, al caer al suelo, lanzó un mar de fuego contra mí. Me levante y puse las espadas en equis para evitar que me consumieran las llamas, empecé a caminar lentamente a por él a medida que el fuego quemaba mi traje y capucha, dejándome solo en pantalón.

En un instante las llamas se detuvieron para ver que lo tenia enfrente, tomo las hojas de mis espadas las cuales les rompió las hojas debido al calor que emitía con sus manos. Lanzó una patada, falló tire de él y cayó; liberé mi hoja oculta derecha para clavársela mientras aun me mantenía en el suelo, se movió y me hizo clavársela en un costado de su pecho. Me lanzó hacia adelante con sus piernas mientras Raiser se levantaba y me miró con furia. Noto entonces que de donde le ataque, estaba derramando sangre.

-Esta vez, es hecho de que hallas consumido la lágrima del Phoenix no te salvará -dije al pararme.

-No lo necesito para vencerte -cubrió todo su cuerpo en fuego y libero sus alas de Phoenix -ya no tienes armas para defenderte -grito.

Se me arrojo y me tomo del cuello para después ir arrastrándome con la cara al suelo, seguido me lanzó al aire y él me siguió, comenzó a golpearme repetidamente para luego golpearme para enviarme hacia un edificio. El complejo se vino abajo sobre mi, era el mas alto de los que se encontraban en el escenario, uno equivalente a la torre de Dubai. Raiser descendió y se paro sobre los escombros, de nuevo comenzó a reír como siempre.

-He ganado -grito con todas sus fuerzas.

En la mansión Phoenix, Rias y su grupo veían la supuesta victoria del templario, la escarlata se sorprendió por ver el poder de Raiser que cayo sobre mi el cual era inigualable, la hermana del Phoenix hablo con soberbia de nuevo.

-Sabia que ese inútil no podría contra mi hermano, ningún Phoenix ha sido vencido antes -dijo ravel

-No cantes victoria mocosa -dijo Allen que aun se mantenía en la sala.

-Como vas a saber tu, vistes el poder que libero mi hermano, nadie ha sobrevivido a su poder al máximo, si siquiera tu amo

-Mi maestro se ha enfrentado a rivales mas poderosos en sus cuatrocientos años de vida -declaró Allen.

-Espera que has dicho -decía Rias al oírlo -cuantos años tiene Issei

-Cuatrocientos años, Issei, que nombre mas horrible eligió esta vez -dijo burlándose del nombre que tome esta vez, le iba a golpear después.

-Si tiene cuatrocientos años, como es que se ve tan joven, debería verse de la como mi hermano -preguntó la gremory

-Que él te lo expliqué.

Habían apartado su vista de la brecha donde presenciaban la pelea con el resto de los presentes, Sirzechs quien veía mi enfrentamiento junto a Grafía desde el fondo del salón, tenia un reloj de bolsillo en su mano el cual regreso a donde lo guardaba para decirle a su reina.

-Término

-Lo sé

Volviendo al campo de batalla, los que me habían acompañado a esta hora oscura mía; se hallaban de cuclillas todos al borde de unos de los edificios a espaldas de Raiser mirándolo sin apartar la vista. Este se dio cuenta y volteo, se intrigó por saber el porque aun seguían ahí.

-Porque siguen aquí, su supuesto rey ha caído, ha muerto -grito embriagado de soberbia

-Si ha perdido, porque seguimos en este campo -preguntó Saito.

Consiente de lo que dijo mi alfil, volvió su vista a la pila de escombros que me había cubierto, había caído en mi trampa. Ganar tiempo mientras terminaba el eclipse de sangre.

-Hey mocoso aún respiras -dijo Ddraig desde mi conciencia

-Si, estas de vuelta, me alegro, porque te necesitó de nuevo, sólo espero esta vez no caer en la locura -le dije mientras aun seguía debajo de todo.

-Haré todo lo posible de controlarlo -exclamó el dragón rojo.

Mis ojos se pusieron verdes, las heridas que tenia se cubrieron por una armadura, la armadura roja del emperador dragón rojo. Era mi balance braker, no necesitó nombrarlo para invocarlo, solo pensar en su poder. Me levante en una explosión que hizo a Raiser elevarse en el aire con sus alas ya sin su cuerpo cubierto por el fuego. Cause un cráter en el lugar, y en él, estaba yo.

-Esa armadura -decía Rias desde su lugar.

-La armadura del rey dragón rojo -dijo Sirzechs a espaldas de su hermana.

-Sirzechs-sama -dijeron los subordinados de la gremory.

-Como es posible que Issei tenga algo como eso -cuestionó la escarlata.

-No es obvio, Issei es portador del emperador dragón rojo, uno de los dragones precursores de la guerra de las tres facciones -declaró el escarlata.

-Como es posible que alguien como Issei-san tenga un poder así -preguntó Asia.

-Un humano de cada tercera generación nace con uno de los dragones precursores en su interior, pero no cualquier humano, uno que sea descendiente del mismo dragón que esta en su interior -informó Grafía, lo cual asombro a todos los gremory incluso a Ravel que escuchaba la conversación, excepto Allen y los de la casa Hembret, ellos ya lo sabían.

En el escenario de la pelea, Raiser me veía incrédulo, la primera vez que lo enfrente apenas si podía dominar el guante de Ddraig, ahora es como si fuera parte de mi ser.

-Conque has conseguido usar el balance braker, bien, eso no te salvara de mi -dijo y disparo una enorme llamarada.

Me mantuve en mi lugar y deje caer el fuego sobre mi. Después de ello, las llamas se extinguieron en un parpadeo demostrándole que no me hizo ningún daño.

-Desgraciado -dijo abrumado por ver que su poder no me afecto en lo mas mínimo. Desesperadamente me lanzo una lluvia ataques, a medida que yo daba un par de pasos adelante. Salte hacia él en el aire como un relámpago y le aseste un golpe que lo hizo caer en el cráter. Caí a un par de metros de él, Raiser se levantó herido y levemente asustado, le hice una herida en la cabeza que derramaba sangre la que cubrió su frente.

-Como es posible que hieras, soy un Phoenix, soy inmortal -cuestiono al pasar su mano sobre su frente para sentir y ver la sangre que brotaba de él.

-Gi, Yuu, Jiin, Rei, Meiyo, Makoto, Chu -las siete reglas de los samuráis, recordé los días que anduve con ellos cuando conocí a Saito se joven y lo que me dijeron aquella vez.

 _Flashback_

Conversaba con el líder del pueblo sobre mi viaje y mi búsqueda.

-Si vas en un viaje de venganza mas vale que hayas cavado una tumba para ti desde el inició

-Mi tumba me lleva esperando por años, y lo hará por miles mas

-Entonces manten en tu mente las siguientes siete cosas:

Gi(rectitud), solo existe lo correcto y lo incorrecto en nuestros actos

Yuu(coraje), no impongas miedo en tus enemigos, sino respeto y precaución de ti.

Jiin(benevolencia), sino hayas oportunidad ante tus enemigos, toma otro camino para acercarte

Rei(respeto), la fuerza que yace en nuestro interior se revelará en momentos turbios

Makoto(honestidad) lo que digas y hagas serán lo mismo

Meiyo(honor)podrás ocultarte de tus enemigos, pero de quien eres niño

Chuu(lealtad) los actos y palabras de un hombre son sus huellas, así uno sigue a los demás

-Que tiene que ver eso conmigo

-Tu no buscas venganza, buscas redención, quieres que te perdonen por haber fallado, no es así

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Hermanos, perdonen me por fallarles -susurré pensando en cada uno de los que consideré mis hermanos antes, en especial los que me arrebato el Phoenix.

Salí hacia Raiser en como una bala, le golpee en el estómago, tan fuerte que le hice escupir sangre a montones.

-Esto es por Leo -lo mande volando, Leo me contó que quería vivir para ver un mundo gobernado por la libertad y no moriría sin antes ver esto, no lo pudo hacer. Lo alcance a Phoenix, para darle un patada de talón en el rostro contra el suelo.

-Esto es por Ali -recuerdo que ella cantaba los poemas que escribía, Ali me indujo en la música y el canto, me dijo que algún día íbamos a cantar juntos frente a un publico enorme; o eso soñaba.

-Esto por Gustav -Le levante del suelo y le di un cabezazo tan duro, que sacudió todo el recinto. Antes de volviera a caer le patee contra una pared donde cayó.

Comencé a caminar lentamente a donde quedo mientras él intentaba mantenerse de pie, ya cuando estaba a unos metros, alguien se interpuso.

-Alto no permitiré que mates a mi hermano -era su hermana -yo te enfrentare -se oía el temor en su rostro.

-Si vas a enfrentarme en verdad has lo, de otra manera, apartate del camino -dije a secas pasando a lado de ella e ignorándola.

-Aunque me mates asesino, no significara nada, nuestra obra esta en curso, no puedes detenerla, el mundo sera algún día lo que hemos soñado, uno perfecto donde habrá orden y justicia, donde solo los verdaderos escogidos gobernemos -decía Raiser débil, los golpes que le di, habían provocado una hemorragias internas en él.

-Siempre han confundido la justicia con sumisión, han entendido la opresión como orden, la libertad la confunden con el control, ustedes tienen planes para el mundo, pero no comprenden que el mundo ya tiene su propio plan -declare al quitarme el casco de la armadura al estar a un metro de él.

-Si yo muero, tu vienes conmigo -grito con lo poco que quedaba y saco un cuchillo que tenia e intento apuñalar me. Se oyó un disparó en el lugar, fue un estruendo. Mire a Raiser y vi que de su corazón comenzó a brotar sangre a montones, la herida no sanaba como debía en un Phoenix, volteo y detrás suyo estaba Simon.

-Una bala hecha con crucificios de plata bañadas en agua bendita -dijo Simon con una pistola en la mano apuntando a Raiser -por mi familia.

Regreso su mirada a mi y cayó de rodillas, me quite el balance breaker para poder usar mis armas asesinas, libere las hojas ocultas de ambas que tenía.

-Se lo de la confesión... asesino... no importa que tanto preguntes... he entrenado para este momento -decía entre cortante su voz.

No le importancia a lo que dijo y le rebane el cuello en forma de tijera con las cuchillas de mis hojas. Lo lleve al confesionario, hay dos tipos, el interrogatorio y el examen. El primero es donde los asesinos preguntamos a nuestros objetivos, sus planes y propósitos e incondicionalmente lo dicen; el segundo, es donde nos metemos en sus recuerdos para hallar lo que buscamos, una técnica que desarrollo Arno y que me enseño cuando lo conocí. Lo curioso es que el interrogatorio solo funciona en humanos y ángeles de todo tipo, los recuerdos es en demonios, brujas o hechiceros.

Cuando me introduje en sus recuerdos, me llevo al momento en el que estaba con la orden templaría cuando Cal mato a Alan Rikkin. Cuando todos huían del lugar, el fue a una habitación del edificio donde se reunió con Loki.

-Maestro, fue tal como predijo -dijo a Loki

-Los templarios se ciegan tanto ante su ambición que no prestan atención a su enemigo -exclamo el dios nórdico. -La primera orden arreglara ese y mas, extermináremos ambas facciones, templarios y asesinos, el mundo sera gobernado como antes, con los precursores arriba.

-Así sera, pero no entiendo porque debo comprometerme con la Gremory

-Esa niña es la heredera del clan gremory, su sangre es vital para el ritual, debes encargarte de tenerla cerca

-Porque no hacer que se una a nosotros, si le contamos tal vez se nos una

-Tal vez, pero su hermano simpatiza con la hermandad, pero no cualquiera de los asesinos, con los de CAOS. Te encargó esto Raiser, no falles

-La voluntad de los instrumentos de la primera orden no fallaré

Salí de los recuerdos, y solté el cuerpo del Phoenix.

-Así que para eso la quieren

Entonces el escenario desapareció y regresé con los mios y Ravel; más las piezas de las niñas de Raiser en las manos de mis compañeros a la mansión. Curioso, cuando se mata a un demonio, su cuerpo suelta su pieza y el rey contrario la captura, como en el ajedrez.

Al volver, me acerque al cuerpo de Raiser y cerrarle los ojos.

-Descansa en paz -dije y vi la pieza que el representaba pulverizar se sola y desvanecerse.

Seguido de alguien salió de entre la gente hacia mi y me abrazo.

-Issei -era Rias quien me abrazo -estas bien, sabía que vencerías -dijo casi llorando.

-Te hice una promesa olvidas -conteste, se separó levemente de mi.

-Issei-san, Issei, Issei-senpai -escuche de Kiba, Asia, Akeno y Koneko al venir igual.

-Hiuduo Issei, Lawrence D'Rosa, Lauri Allen Torni, Larry torne, Cal Holloway, Willian Searzch; tantos nombres para un hombre que ni siquiera tiene un nombre de verdad -era Sirzechs quien salio caminado entre todos -un hombre, que aun consideró mi amigo, te eche de menos hermano.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo Sirzechs -respondí a lo ultimo mirándolo ligeramente feliz.

-Cuanto tiempo mas piensas engañar a mi hermana con esa forma, ya no eres un niño, necesitó hablar contigo -dijo.

-De hablas hermano -cuestiono Rias.

Me aparte de ella y los demás para que una columna de llamas azules me envolviera por unos segundos y cuando se extinguieron rebelaron mi forma real. Rias lo dijo, si se supone tenia 400 años debía parecer un chico de entre 24 y 27 años. Tenia el pelo largo con una cola de caballo, una parte del pelo me cubrís uno de los ojos. Mi cuerpo estaba tonificado y con músculos, a la vez, cicatrices por varios lados de mi cuerpo.

-Issei eres tu -pregunto Rias

-Este es mi verdadero yo -dije a ella, la cual sorprendió como al resto -ahora de que quieres hablar Sirzechs -lo mire, irritado.


	15. capitulo 15

**Aquí empieza la tercera secuencia, la secuencia pérdida de la vida de este Hiudou Issei.** **Por cierto, se que dije que iba a hacer un Cross over de Naruto con assassins pero se fue la idea, eso que ya la tenia en mente y ahora trató de hacer que la inspiración vuelva a mi** **y así escribir la historia.**

Sirzechs caminaba hacia mi entre la multitud de los presentes de la mansión de los Phoenix cuando un grupo de soldados de las varias familias de gran prestigio y reputación de los demonios entraron en la habitación hacia mi grupo y assassins a cargo.

-Maestro -dijo Simon al estar cerca de mi junto con loa demás que les tenia mayor estima -diga nos que hacer, los enfrentamos o...

-No -indique, estaban a punto de rodearnos cuando vi a Tallulah pegada a un costado mío -Tallulah, saca a todos de aquí -hable referente a los de la casa Hembret -llevatelos a la mansión.

-Que pasara con usted majestad -pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Estaré bien, vayan se después los alcanzaré -dije pues aun tenia las cuchillas conmigo -mas vale que lleven con ustedes las piezas que capturamos.

-Como diga, majestad -ella levantó una seria de círculos se transportación con el símbolo Hembret sobre los pies de mi gente y los saco antes de que los rodearan -lo veremos en la mansión -dijo Tallulah antes de irse.

-Oigan que están haciendo -preguntó Rias a loa soldados los cuáles la ignoraron y la apartaron con sus subordinados para así el grupo de cincuenta soldados me rodearan con facilidad y apuntaran sus armas contra mi -Oigan dejen lo, bajen sus armas -les pidió pero no le hicieron caso.

-Que están haciendo, bajen sus armas ahora -ordenó Sirzechs.

-Pero señor, él es el criminal mas buscado entre los demonios -dijo uno de los soldados de la familia Gremory. Criminal, eso llamo la atención de Rias, Akeno, Asia y los demás.

-Como cabeza de la familia Gremory les digo esto, él no es nuestro enemigo, bajen sus armas ahora -dijo desprendiendo un aura de temor ante los soldados.

Cada uno de los soldados bajaron las puntas de las lanzas con las que me apuntaban. Incluso aquellos que eran de la familia Leviatán y la Phoenix, igual que las otras familias que estaban presentes se acataron. Sirzechs era un guerrero temible entre los demonios. Siguió caminando y se me acerco para hablar de frente.

-Vayamos a un lugar mas privado que esto -dijo el de los gremory con el puesto de Lucifer en la gama de los demonios -tu también vienes Rias, supongo, tu y tus amigos tienen muchas preguntas al respecto -miramos su grupo.

Entonces se acerco Grafía para sacarnos de la mansión con un hechizo bajo la mirada de todos, incluso de la pequeña Ravel, para enviarnos a la imponente mansión gremory. La enorme casa seguía de igual de la primera vez que vine por invitación de Dana. Aparecimos en la entrada principal, luego del enorme jardín que había en la entrada de su tierra.

-Hace tiempo que no veía este lugar -exclame al verla mansión -se igual que aquel día.

-Issei, ya habías venido a la casa Gremory antes -dijo tímidamente la peli escarlata vistiendo aun la ropa blanca de novia.

-Una vez, pero fue hace mucho tiempo -dije con leve nostalgia. Aquella vez que vine con Dana fue por que era su escolta cuando tenia 17, ella tenia que tratar algo con el anterior líder de los Gremory, el padre de Rias. No se que estaba tratando entonces, yo estaba con Sirzechs, un demonio que aparentaba tener 17 igual, era un amigo; me la pase esa día conversando con él.

-Ven sigue me, quiero platicar contigo -caminamos hacia la enorme puerta y llamo a su reina -Grafía -ella le dirigió la mirada para saber que le pedía su señor -lleva a rias a cambiarse, luego se reunirán con Issei apenas me desocupe con él.

-Pero hermano -quiso interponerse Rias pero Sirzechs le detuvo.

-Rias, debo tratar de algo urgente con él, como dije, apenas terminemos, se reunirán con Issei -dijo haciendo que su hermana acatará por la fuerza, lo que me dio lastima por ella -vamos Issei -seguimos caminando.

-Los veré después -dije para continuar siguiendo al Gremory.

En la entrada fuimos recibidos por un enorme grupo de sirvientas de la casa, eran jovencitas muy bellas que aparentaban tener entre los 16 y los 18 años. Todas eran demonios. Adentro, había un mayor grupo de sirvientas de la casa Gremory.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, amos -exclamaron al recibir Sirzechs y a Rias -amo Sirzechs -dijo una de las chicas al acercarse con un conjunto de prendas planchadas y dobladas que le dio.

-Gracias querida -dijo Sirzechs al tomar las prendas ya sonreír le, lo que le dio era una camisa blanca y un saco negro, algo de gala -ponte esto Issei, deben ser de tu talla -me las entregó.

-Gracias -exclame a luego de ponerme la ropa. Luego continúe siguiendo a Sirzechs.

Después pasamos por una serie de pasillos a través de las múltiples habitaciones de la imponente casa. Grafía llevó a Rias a su vieja habitación para cambiar, con ellas fueron Akeno y las demás. Luego llegamos a la oficina del Gremory mas fuerte, entro y cerró la puerta de la habitación conmigo adentro. Guardo la llave en su pantalón y después de miro, yo tenia los brazos cruzados mirando lo fijamente.

-Y bien, de que querías hablarme -exclame

-Dime Issei, que traman estos los templarios -pregunto.

-Porque te interesa saber -cuestione en contra.

-Se que lo que acaba de pasar fue obra de los templarios Issei, Raiser era uno de ellos no, dime para que quería casarme a mi querida hermana -exclamo dando vueltas al rededor de mi sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-No lo se, dime tu porque accediste a entregarla para empezar -le cuestione.

-No fui yo quien tomo la decisión -dijo haciéndose inocente -fue mi padre, lo obligaron, eso sospecho. Así que quiero que me digas, que traman. Que quieren con Rias.

Le vi preocupado, mire por las ventanas que tenia la habitación y aceche, si iba a contarle no debía haber nadie escuchando, ni viéndonos. Volví con él y le dije de frente la verdad.

-Te lo diré, pero nadie mas debe saberlo, ni tu padre, ni tu madre

-Que hay de Grafía

-Ella es de fiar, supongo deberá saberlo

-Y de Rias

-Quieres que sepa al respecto

-Si los templarios la han de querer, debe por lo menos saber en que la han de involucrar

-Bien

-De Acuerdo -respire profundo y cerré los ojos, los abrí y él estaba serio -la hermandad me mataría por contártelo, es algo que solo saben unos cuantos en la orden.

-Entiendo, bueno, dime lo que sabes. Lo que has descubierto en estos años persiguiendo a los templarios... o persiguiendo a Loki

-Lo que he descubierto. No se que buscan del todo, pero quieren realizar un ritual.

-Ritual -repitió Sirzechs intrigado -que clase de ritual.

-Es algo que aún no lo se, pero involucra la sangre se tu hermana... si es de acuerdo al objetivo principal de los templarios, tratarán de someter al mundo... pero...

-Pero...

-En que mate a Raiser, él y Loki... parecían recibir órdenes de alguien mas, alguien fuera de la orden templaría. Alguien que se oculta en lo mas profundo de las sombras, se auto nombraron, la primera orden.

-Tienes idea de que es o de quien se trata.

-Todo este tiempo supuse que quien dirigió el ataque a San sebastian era Loki bajo ordenes templarías, pero resulta que hay alguien mas.

-Quien sea la primera orden, pretenden hacer que el mundo sea como antes, cuando los primeros existieron -dijo el brazal de Ddraig rebelado en mi brazo derecho -hola Lucifer.

-Emperador dragón, tiempo sin verte -saludo Sirzechs, una vez le mostré a Ddraig, antes de partir en mi camino sombrío -sabes Issei, me sorprendió que pudieras usar el balance breaker de Ddraig sin llamar al hechizo.

-Gracias, pase muchos años entrenado para controlarlo. Sobre todo después de lo que paso esa vez -dije casi sonriente -muchos murieron

-Lo se, te he seguido la pista después de que Grafía me contó cuando se reunió contigo aquella vez en Poltava.

-En serio

Entonces fue a su escritorio, saco de uno de los cajones un mapa de todo el mundo junto un libro donde tenia notas de mis movimientos. desplegó el mapa y en él tenia marcado las ciudades donde yo había estado.

-Vaya que mas has seguido la pista -vi los puntos señalados con un punto rojo de pintura.

-Desde san sebastian, Estocolmo, Poltava, San petersburgo, París Londres, Texas, Mérida, Kyoto, Filandia, Stalingrado, Varsovia, Berlin, Nueva York, Vietnam, finalmente Tokyo -nombro las ciudades en el orden que las visité en mi vida -Sabes, algo que no puedo creer, es que seas parte de CAOS.

Cuando dijo el nombre me altero, sabia algo de Ophis, lo que vi en la memoria de Raiser es verdad, tiene relación con los asesinos, o con mi hermandad.

-Porque no puedes creerlo -cuestioné un par de segundos después de que lo dijera.

-Son unos terroristas, enemigos de las tres facciones. O eso es lo que piensan, solo ya se que son assassins, verdad Issei -dijo confiado.

-Como lo sabes -pregunte -acaso has estado sobre ellos igual.

-Algo así, las familias del infierno han investigado los movimientos terroristas de CAOS desde su existencia y sus ataques que han lanzado -parecía no saber todo de CAOS, eso era bueno -como consecuencia yo también averigüe, cuando descubrí que tu eras de ellos, me di a la a tarea de... salvarte, porque -pregunto -eres un asesino y a la vez un terrorista, sabes que a Dana no le hubiera gustado el camino que has escogido.

-Eso no va a hacerme cambiar Sirzechs, voy a destruir a todos ellos hasta el ultimo que se interponga -dije con gran seriedad. Entonces sonrió, carcajeó un poco.

-Entonces dejame ayudarte, no debes llevar esa carga tu sólo, Dana era amiga mía, lo sabes que me dices.

-Si quieres hacer eso, podrás en riesgo a toda tu familia, y a tu servidumbre -exclame.

-Somos el clan Gremory, siempre estamos en riesgo -dijo como si nada.

-Ya que, si con tu ayuda, por fin detengo a Loki y a su gente... podre vivir en paz el resto de mi existencia y morir con la conciencia limpia -dije con tranquilidad.

Sonrió el Gremory al escuchar lo ultimo, seguido, carcajeó un poco, yo solamente sonreí a eso. Luego de ello, salimos de la habitación caminábamos a lo que seria la sala de descanso donde se supone me encontraría con Rias y los otros. Estábamos en las puertas de la habitación cuando Sirzechs dijo.

-Porque no esperas aquí, mientras yo iré a quitarme esto -se refirió a la ropa de gala y las extrañas decoraciones metálicas que tenia -ponte cómodo, en un momento vuelvo.

-De acuerdo -conteste al verlo irse.

Entre en la sala y vi un conjunto de tres sofás en forma de una herradura que quedaban alrededor de una mesa de centro. A un costado de la pared había una chimenea, no muy lejos de ahí había un piano color negro con la tapa abierta. Mire mas a profundo la habitación, vi retratos de miembros de la familia Gremory, a la vez otros objetos, como velas, un librero repleto. Y mas cosas. Me acerque al piano y tome lugar en el banco que tenia.

Aproveché que no había nadie a la vista y puse mis dedos sobre las teclas de marfil. Comencé a presionar una tecla a la vez, pera ver que el instrumento sonara bien, se veía que era uno muy antiguo, pero que estaba bien mantenido. Seguido comencé a entonar una vieja melodía que escuche de una caja musical en Francia. Se llamaba, Lillium. **(la de Elfen lied).** Empecé a tocar la pieza que tenia grabada en la mente después de haberlo oído de esta caja que perteneció a una chica que murió de una enfermedad extraña y que nunca descubrimos que era.

La pieza comencé a tocarla de forma pasiva, así hasta la segunda parte donde subía la intensidad de la melodía. Seguía así hasta la tercera y llegue a la pausa de la tonada. Ahí me di cuenta que había alguien en la habitación. No voltee pasa ver, pero podía sentir la presencia de alguien la sala, así que seguí con la canción pretendiendo que no había nadie. Toque las últimas piezas de la canción descendiendo la intensidad de la melodía hasta acabar. Note que quien sea que estuviera aun pretendía esconderse de mí. Así que volteé

-Van a salir a que -pregunte teniendo que se tratara mas de uno. Detrás de uno de los sofás salio Koneko junto a Asia quienes me miraron con rubor en sus mejillas -que hacían ahí -les cuestioné.

-Rias-senpai nos envió aquí para esperarlo Issei-sama -decía Koneko apenada -cuando llegamos lo vimos aquí y... no quisimos interrumpirlo.

-Si -dijo Asia.

-Descuiden, solo hacia tiempo hasta que alguien apareciera -dije de manera amable para que dejaran de sentirse a penadas -por que me has llamado con el término Sama -pregunte a Koneko.

-Usted dijo que era la actual cabeza de la familia Hembret, cualquier persona que sea la cabeza de una familia de demonios merece respeto sin importar su clase -exclamo la chica peli blanca.

-Es comprensible, pero, te molestaría llamarme sin ponerles términos al final de mi nombre, solo llámame Issei -dije a la chica y se sonrojó.

-Eso seria un insulto para alguien de su nivel -seguía hablado de rangos y de la jerarquía de los demonios.

-Yo no lo veo así, seré un rey, pero no es para tanto como para que me den un trato mayoritario, no soy un gran líder que digamos -dije modesto.

-Esta bien, si usted lo pide -dijo Koneko -Asia-senpai tenía razón -comento después.

-En que -cuestioné.

-Usted es músico -exclamo con respeto.

-Uno amateur -conteste, me levante y fui hacia ellas -donde esta Rias -pregunte.

-Rias-sama debe venir en cualquier momento, dijo que iba a cambiarse el vestido y que pronto vendría -dijo Asia esta vez, ella tenia una mirada curiosa sobre mi, lo cual me pareció un poco intrigante.

-Ocurre algo -le pregunte.

-No, nada Issei-san, solo que... no creí verlo de esta apariencia -decía por mi estatura y mi verdadera apariencia.

-Si les incomoda puedo volver a mi anterior forma -exclamé y antes de ellas dijeran algo volví a mi forma de cuando tenia 17 otra vez, lo cual les asombro, incluso a mi, pues las ropas que me dio Sirzechs se ajustaron al tamaño de mi cuerpo -listo, ahora a esperarla dije.

-Esperar a quien -escuche de por la entrada a la sala y vi a Rias con un vestido plateado que resaltaba su figura, junto a ella estaban, Kiba, Akeno y Grafía.

-Llegaste -exclame al verla, entraron a la habitación. Se me acerco y puso cara a cara -pasa algo -y sin aviso ella me abrazó.

-Gracias, gracias por salvar me, de ese destino -dijo derramando un par de lágrimas. puse mis manos alrededor de ella y mantuve el abrazo un rato mientras recobraba la postura.

-Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa -conteste.

Después de eso nos separamos, y ellos tomaron asiento en unos de los muebles mientras yo estaba solo en otro. Grafía había traído te y otras bebidas en tazas para nosotros, sirvió una a cada uno, después tomo lugar junto a Rias y a su gente. Había llegado el momento de contarle mi historia a este grupo de los Gremory. Quien soy, y de donde vengo. Y lo mas importante, como me convertí en asesino.

-Tu me preguntaste, quien era en un principio cuando nos conocimos, recuerdas Rias -dije a la chica.

-Si, lo recuerdo bien, tu evadiste esa pregunta -dijo la escarlata -cuenta nos todo, incluso del emperador dragón rojo que tienes contigo -eran sus exigencias.

-En realidad no me llamo Huidou Issei, fue un nombre que adopte de una vieja leyenda perteneciente a un samurái -exclamé.

-Lo sospeche cuando mi hermano te llamo por ese otro nombre antes en la boda -exclamo confiada -te llamas Lawrence entonces, Lawrence De Rosa, un lindo nombre.

-Lo es pero... tampoco es mi nombre -llame la atención de los presentas excepto Grafía, ella ya sabia eso -no tengo un nombre en verdad.

-Que tus padres jamas los conociste Issei -exclamo Akeno con su actitud sonriente.

-Jamas los conocí en realidad, perdí a mis padre cuando yo tenia cinco meses de nacido o eso me contó Dana y el resto de mis amigos -exclamé.

-Quien es Dana -preguntó Kiba.

-La anterior líder de la casa Hembret, a la vez, su creadora, mi ama y la primera mujer que amé, fui un peón en sus filas, es curioso pero extrañamente me recuerdas a ella Rias, tienes un gran idéntico de ella -dije con leve nostalgia a la vez alabando a la escarlata, comencé a contar mi historia -mi historia empieza cuando ella y su grupo acudieron un día hace varios siglos a un pedido de un Noble en el norte de lo hoy es Alemania, unos bandidos estaban atacando su hogar a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando Dana llego con loa suyos, pensaron que el hombre iba a pedirles que lo ayudaran con los asaltantes. Pero en realidad el hombre pidió que se llevaran a su único hijo, que lo criarán por él y su esposa, que nunca supiera de ellos. Al principio Dana se negó a abandonar a unas personas que eran sus amigos, pero ese era el pedido que le pidieron a los demonios de la casa Hembret. Antes de irse mi padre me dio esto.

Me quite de por debajo de la manga de la ropa, el brazal izquierdo de mi cuchilla, era una metálica. La mostré a cada uno de ellos y deje que la tocaran.

-Que es esto Issei-san -exclamo Koneko apreciando con detenimiento el arma.

-Una hoja oculta -me acerque y libere la hoja del brazal mientras apuntaba a un lado, asombrando a la pequeña.

-Entonces ese es el arma de los asesinos -exclamo Kiba interesado.

-Una de varias que se usan, actualmente existen diferentes variantes de esta arma -guarde la cuchilla y regrese el arma a mi brazo -continuando con lo que iba. Dana y su gente me criaron en su mansión en un pueblo asentado en una isla al sur de Suecia, San sebastian. Descuiden no tiene que ver con un religioso. Pase los siguientes años de mi vida como humano viviendo bajo el cuidado de cada ellos. Desde pequeño me enseñaron a leer y escribir, tanto el sueco como el alemán.

-Vaya Issei, eres trilingüe -me alago Akeno -hablo muchos idiomas Alemán, Francés, Sueco, Finlandés, Ruso, Ingles, Español, Japonés y un poco de vieja lengua Zulú -exclamé -pero no solo eso me enseñaron, también a combatir con diferentes armas, espadas, pistolas, fusiles, arcos y flechas, hachas y cuchillos. Desde pequeño me di cuenta que el grupo de Dana eran unos bandidos de tipo Robín Hood que hacían trabajos de demonios.

-Asombroso -dijo Asia impresionada.

-Te convirtieron en uno de ellos al criar te -dijo Rias.

-Porque yo se los pedí, si iba a vivir con ellos, debía seguir sus pasos. Siempre supe que eran demonios, exponían sus alas luego en la mansión, o usaban sus magias para divertirse. Un día le dije a Dana que me convirtiera en uno de ellos.

 _Flashback_

En medio de la sal principal, en la mansión Hembret fue donde se lo pedí. Me encontraba postrado ante ella.

-Repite eso Lawrence -dijo Dana, para entonces tenia 17 años como humano.

-Mi señora, quiero que me convierta en un demonio suyo, quiero ser le útil -estaba de rodillas.

-Lawrence, si lo hago, no habrá marcha atrás, te lo advierto, sacrificarás muchas cosas como mortal al convertirte en demonio -exclamo.

-No me importa, mientras pueda ser te útil, usted sabe que la amo, sacrificaría mi propia alma a cambio si fuera necesario -dije con la cabeza baja.

Ella se acerco y me levantó la cara con sus manos y me hizo mirarla directamente.

-Jamas me has visto como madre verdad, a pesar de todos estos años -ella parecía tener unos 24 años, me sentía avergonzado por lo que dijo pero era cierto - eso es bueno, jamas te vi como un hijo -me sonrojo con lo que dijo.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Era un romántico -dijo Akeno.

-Gracias supongo -dije un poco confundido.

-Te convirtió en un demonio Issei-san -preguntó Asia -como

-Del mismo modo que tu, me mataron -dije de forma modesta -me hicieron beber veneno para morir y renacer como demonio. Lo hice y me volví un peón, en ese entonces tenia un poder que se podía meter en un solo peón porque no despertaba el poder del emperador dragón. Apenas si podía usar el hechizo de transportación.

-Y luego de eso -preguntó Rias.

-Comencé a trabajar con los muchachos en los encargos que nos hacían, fue ahí cuando comenzó todo lo demás.

 _Flashback_

Nos habían encargado a mi junto a Erick, Martín y Felicia. Por parte de un capitán de la armada sueca, el rescate de su hijo menor, que había sido secuestrado al norte de Ume.

Íbamos a caballo en camino a asaltar al grupo que transportaba al chico en las afueras de la ciudad. Era una carreta donde lo llevaban, estaba custodiado por cinco de los bandidos y tres jinetes de mas. Martín y Erick iban por detrás persiguiéndolo mientras yo y Felicia íbamos a emboscarlos por un costado del bosque que atravesábamos.

-Apresurate Lawrence -grito Felicia, una chica de cabello azul largo que lo tenía en una cola de caballo, aparentaba tener 21, ella portaba cinco pistolas en su cintura iba al frente -no hay que perderlos.

-Voy a como puede este caballo -exclame mientras tenia mi hacha en la espalda y una pistola a un costado.

De pronto, mientras los tres jinetes de los bandidos disparaban a Martín y a Erick. Nosotros habíamos alcanzado el carruaje donde iba el chico, justo cuando estábamos subiendo la ladera de la colina.

-Muy bien, Lawrence, hay que saltar hacia ellos como en el entrenamiento -dijo Felicia.

-Te sigo -le conteste.

-Por fin usaras el arma de tus padres -hablaba de la hoja oculta -a mi señal -pusimos los caballos cerca al grupo quienes no se percataban de nosotros -vamos -grito y salto del caballo sobre la carreta.

Al caer desenfundó dos de sus pistolas y mato a dos de los bandidos que iban arriba. No me quede atrás e hice lo mismo, me arroje del equino sobre la carreta y libere la cuchilla y caí sobre el tercer bandido que intento atacar a Felicia. Fue el primero que mate con la hoja oculta.

 _El Flashback continuara..._


	16. capitulo 16

Continuanción del Flashback...

Tras caer y matar al tercer bandido en la carreta que transportaba al chico. Erick quien era experto con los cuchillos, saco dos y con una mano los arrojo a uno de los bandidos que iba por atras en su propio caballo. Las cuchillas cayeron sobre el hombre, una en su espalda baja y la otra en la parte trasera de su cuello, exactamente de su espina. Martin por su lado, portaba una espada consigo siempre. Se acerco al ultimo jinete que había desde un flanco ciego que tenia y le rebano la eapalda causando que muriera rapidamente. Ya sin estos bandidos, solo quedaba aquel que conducía la carreta con quien debiamos salvar. Felicia se acerco a este por arriba y saco otra de sus pistolas.

-Que carajo, diganme muchachos, acabaron con ellos -pregunto el hombre que conducia la carreta y sin darse cuenta que tenia a mi amiga sobre él.

-Correción, nosotros acabamos con los tuyos -dijo Felicia haciendo que el hombre le mirara y antes de que él dijera algo, ella jaló del gatillo cuando apuntaba a su cabeza.

Mató al hombre y descendió para tomar control del carruaje, me puse a su lado para que después Felicia apasaguara a los caballos con las cuerdas de la carreta haciendo que redujeran la velocidad hasta detenerse.

-Hay que ver si esta bien, ve a verlo Lawrence -me indico y baje de la carreta.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la carreta, vi al jovencito amordasado de las manos y piernas, la boca tapada y sus ojos vendados. Me acerque lentamente a este, el chico muerto de miedo comenzó a moverse de manera forzosa temiendo que fuera alguno de sus captores supuse.

-Hey, tranquilo, no temas, venimos a rescatarte -dije y el chico se calmó. Después saque un cuchillo que portaba, le quite las cuerdas de las piernas y brazos. Luego de eso le quite la mordaza de su boca y la venda de sus ojos.

-Quien eres tu -pregunto el niño que seguía asustado.

-Me llamo Lawrence de Rosa, mis amigos y yo venimos a rescatarte por petición de tu familia -me presente y explique, ganandome la confianza del jovencito. Lo saque del carrueja y mis antiguos compañeros estaban ahí parados o sobre sus equinos.

-Como te encuentras muchacho -pregunto Martin desde su caballo junto a Erick quien tenia a mi junto a él, mi equino y el de Felicia.

-Estoy bien -dijo mientras se mantenia a mi lado -gracias por salvarme.

-Descuida -exclamo con una sonrisa -hay que llevarte con tu familia, pronto.

Tomamos nuestros caballos y los montamos, yo iba a llevar conmigo al joven, así que lo sente delante de mi en mi potro. Antes de irnos, Erick libero a los caballos que habían tirado de la carreta de los bandidos, ahora esos eran libres, siempre hacia esto al acabar alguna misión, soltaba a los animales que eran usados por nuestros enemigos; extraño, pero era algo suyo.

Teniamos que volver lo antes posible a la casa del joven para evitar que el trato venciera y no lo consiguieramos.

-Venga vamos a usar el circulo -dijo Martin al frente del grupo, refiriendosé al uso del portal de la casa demoniaca a la perteneciamos.

-Estas seguro -pregunte -que haremos con él.

-Solo tapale los ojos -exclamo Felicia a un costado mio.

-Vamos -dijo el caballero.

Hicimos a los equinos correr mas rapido hacia el interior del bosque para usar el circulo de transportación. Cuando ocurrio esto, puse mi mano en los ojos del chico y atravesamos el portal para venir apareciendo a las afueras de la ciudad de estocolmo para llevar al chico de vuelta a su casa, era huespéd de la casa palatina, una de las familias mas importantes en la nobleza del imperio sueco. Llegamos ante la imponente mansión de la familia de este chico donde el padre del joven nos esperaba junto a un pequeño grupo de sus escoltas.

-Adolf -grito el padre del niño cuando este descendio de mi caballo, ambos se abrazaron felices -no sabes cuanto me alegra verte.

Detrás del hombre que se reunia con el niño estaba el dueño de la mansión y líder del capitán cuyo hijo rescatamos, el hombre al que le pertenecia la enorme casa se llamaba, Carlos X Gustav, perteneciente a la casa palatina.

 _Fin del Flashback._

-Espera Issei, como dijiste que se llamaba el dueño de la mansión -interrumpio Rias cuando contaba parte de mi historia.

-Carlos XI Gustav, el primer rey de Suecia perteneciente a la casa palatina -repeti esa parte.

-Realizaste trabajos para a la realeza de suecia -dijo Koneko.

-No le llamaría así, pero hice algunas cosas a petición de ellos -comente -en que estaba, así. A diferencia de los demás grupos de demonios, cuando realizabamos encargos, nosotros dabamos dos opciones a escoger a nuestros contratistas. Aceptar el pacto y servir a nuestra casa demoniaca o una suma monetaria.

 _Flashback_

Para aquel entonces, cuando Carlos X aun era un simple noble. Decidio pagarnos monetariamente el servicio que hicimos por su gente.

-Una vez mas, estoy en deuda con el clan Hembret, tengan -dijo Carlos X y saco detrás suyo, un pequeño cofre el cual tomo Felicia, lo abrió y este se encontraba lleno con monedas de oro de suecia -cinco mil coronas, tal como acordamos.

-Gracias señor -dijo Martin a lo que Felicia guardaba la caja en un morral que llevaba -nos retiramos, si nos lo permite.

Nos estabamos retirando y Carlos X estaba regresando a su morada cuando wl grito de un chico detrás nuestros nos detuvo.

-Esperen -era quien rescatamos, nos detuvimos para ver queria y vimos que se aproximaba -no se sus nombres, yo soy Adolf.

-Martin

-Felicia

-Erick

-Lawrence -nos presentamos al chico.

-Los volveré a ver -pregunto inocente.

-Tal vez algun dia -conteste, sonrió y no mucho después salimos de los territorios de esa mansión.

Con el dinero conseguido y el trabajo realizado, salimos de la ciudad para después transportarnos a la San Sebastian. En aquella isla, era ocupada por al menos cien habitantes, actualmente son mil quinientos los que reciden. La isla era algo dificíl de encontrar a pesar de estar cerca a las costas de la Suecia, y si la encontraban, era muy dificíl acercarse a la isla, habían zonas rocosas por las playas donde se hallaban los muelles y por los demás lados eran regiones acantiladas al mar. No había prensencia militar de los suecos, mia viejos amogos y yo funcionabamos como la guardia de la isla con ayuda de algunos civiles.

Aparecimos detrás de una colina del otro lado de la comunidad Replica, lugar que comformaba la isla.

 _Fin del Flasback_

Saben, tal vez algún día les lleve a visitar el pueblo -les comente a los chicos.

-En serio, me gustaria conocer ese lugar -exclamo Akeno.

-A mi también Issei-san -dijo sonriente la pequeña Asia. Luego de hacer ese comentario, segui contando la historia.

 _Flashback_

Rodeamos la ciudad y nos pusimos em marcha a la mansión, no tan enorme como la Gremory, pero si tiene su tamaño **(para que se imaginen la mansión, piensen que era como la hacienda davenport de Assassins creed III)** fuimos donde los demás de los Hembret nos esperaban. Arrivamos a la mansión que se encontraba en el bosque y en la entrada nos esperaban dos de los nuestros. La primera era Nellie, una chica de aparentememte quince años de cabello negro con una cola de caballo de un lado de su hombro. La otra era Lisa, una chica de cabello rubio largo y suelto; ambas expertas cazadoras con arco y flecha.

-Volvieron muy rapido -dijo Nellie levantandose de las escaleras de la entrada -partieron a la primera hora de la mañana y ya han vuelto, ni siquiera es medio día.

-Hubieramos llegado antes si nos hubieran ayudado -se quejo Martin cuando bajo de su caballo, al igual que Felicia y yo, Erick decidio llevar a los equinos al establo.

-Sabes que con gusto hubieramos ido con ustedes, pero por ordenes de nuestra señora, solo ustedes cuatro -dijo Lisa esta vez.

-Donde esta el resto -les pregunte a este par de chicas que eran peones igual que yo.

-O están atrás entrenando, o fueron al pueblo, descuida, los veras después, ahora deberían entrar y darle la noticia a la maestra -comento Lisa.

Ambas se quitaron de la entrada, accedimos a la casa y buscamos a la nuestra señora en lo amplio de la mansión. Pero no tardamos en encontrarla, la hallamos en la sala principal conversando con una joven de diesiete años que era nueva en la casa.

-Maestra -saludo Martin haciendo una pequeña reverencia, al igual que Felicia y yo.

-Chicos han vuelto, lo lograron supongo -dijo Dana al acercandosé a nosotros.

-Cinco mil coronas, esa fue la paga -dijo Felicia y entrego la caja con la paga.

-Buen trabajo, diganme, como se desempeño Lawrence en esta misión -pregunto pues era la primera vez que trabajaba con mis compañeros.

-Nada mal -exclamo Martin -supo seguirnos el paso, pero le falta practica.

-Habra que entrenarte Lawrence -se me acerco y revolvio mi cabello, después de eso me dio un beso en la frente lo cual me sonrojo y causo algo de gracia a mis amigos.

En eso que detrás de Dana había una chica peliblanca intentando ocultarse de nosotros. Vestia ropas de una sirvienta.

-Dana, quien es ella -pregunte y los demás dirigieron sus miradas a esta chica.

Asustada, se oculto detrás de uno de los muebles que había en la sala mientras se asomaba ligeramente para ver qur ya no le estuviesemos observando. Curioso, fui a ver a esta persona y la haye hecha bolita, levanto ligeramente la vista y me vio, pegó un grito después y corrió hacia Dana para aferrarse a ella.

-Quien es ella -pregunte por esta chica nueva.

-Es la nueva integrante de la casa, vamos presentate, no seas timida -dijo y le dio espacio a la nueva de la casa Hambret.

-Me... me llamo... Grafia.. Grafia Lucifuge...

Fin del Flasblack

-Grafia one-san, tu conocias a Issei desde antes -exclamo Rias asombrada de este hecho.

-Pase mis primeros años como de demonio perteneciendo a la casa Hembret, hasta ciertos sucesos que me hizo estar con tu hermano -comento la sirvienta mayor de la mansión de los Gremory.

-En ese entonces era mas timida y callada, ahora por lo que noto eres mas estricta y segura de la que haces -dije a mi vieja amiga.

-Tu se lo dijiste una vez, la bondad no forja leyendas -exclamo Sirzechs entrando en la habitación vistiendo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

-Hermano, donde estabas -exclamo la peli escarlata a lo que los miembros de su grupo se levantaron he hicieron reverencia ante el líder de la casa Gremory.

-Resolviendo algunos pendientes -dijo el Gremory mayor -por lo que oí, les estas contando tu historia, te molesta si también escucho.

-Es tu decisión -conteste, y proseguí con mi relato.

 _Flashback_

Habiamos conocido a la nueva integrante de los Hembret, Felicia se llevo a la joven Grafia que apenas habia sido consagrada como una demonio en nuestras filas y necesitaba saber como funcionaban las cosas con la familia. Martin salio de la mansión y partio al pueblo para utilizar el dinero conseguido para obtener recursos para la casa y para cada uno de nosotros. Yo en tanto, estaba haciendo compañia a Dana cuando se encontraba en su oficina.

-Dana puedo saber que pieza ocupa la nueva integrante -pregunte mientras yo miraba por una ventana hacia el bosque que teniamos cerca.

-Porque ese interés -me cuestiono.

-Queria saber, que pieza ocupa esta chica, Grafia. Lo pregunto porque, todos los puestos en el tablero están ocupados. Somos ocho peones, dos caballeros, dos alfiles, dos torres, una reina y un rey -exclame -como es que ella sera nuestra nue a integrante si todos los puestos estan ocupados.

-Lawrence tu sabes como nos categorizamos los demonios no es así, como piezas en un juego de ajedrez -decia Dana apartandose de los libros que estudiaba.

-Lo se bien, los demonios de clase peon, valemos por uno o hasta ocho por el poder que ocupemos. aquellos cuyas habilidades es de cuatro generalmente se les da el puesto de caballero si esta disponible, lo mismo con una torre si es de tres su potencial, los de seis son alfiles, la reina es de nueve y el rey...

-Es de cero a diez, por eso su moviento en el tablero es corto -me robó las palabras de la boca -pero para ser rey, dependen de una de tres factores.

-Tres, creí que solmente eran dos -dije intrigado, ya me habian contado de como funcionaba el puesto de rey entre los demonios.

-Se dicen que solo son dos formas, porque la tercera se le concidera un tabu -menciono ella -la primera es que el rey tenga descendencia, um hijo o hija en todo cosa, esa automaticamente se vuelve un rey, sea que su padre siga viviendo o ya no -explico la primera forma -la segunda, que la pieza de la reina sea promovida por autorización de su rey para ser igual -la segunda -la tercera y mas complicada forma, a la vez esta prohibida.

-Porque -pregunte sobre esto -en que consiste.

-La tercera forma consiste en que una pieza inferior al rey consiga las demas piezas de sus compañeros y la ofrezca en un sacrificio donde debe unir las quince piezas restantes a él -decia ella -esta forma la tienen prohibida porque quienes la han practicado han asesinado a sus compañeros o muerto durante el ritual.

-Aterrador -dije -pero, que tiene que ver eso con la nueva chica.

-Si me fui por otro lado en el tema -exclamo risueña después de darse cuenta de esto -cuando uno juega ajedrez, que pasa cuando una pieza se come a una contraria.

-La captura, así me la han explicado -dije acercandome un poco a mi antigua señora.

-Así ocurre cuando se enfrentan dos clanes de demonios, imagina que nos enfrentamos a otro clan demoniaco, y que le destruimos, cuando eso pasa se capturan las piezas derrotadas y el grupo vencedor puede usarlas para aumentar sus filas -contó esto.

-Espere, hace dos meses usted y el resto de los chicos se enfrentaron a que demonio que entro en nuestra tierra sin aviso...

-...Capturamos su pieza, era un peón, le he tenido desde hace tiempo y no sabía en quien ponerlo, y aparecio esta chica llamada Grafia.

-Ahora comprendo, que se hará con ella

-Ahora Felicia le esta mostrando la casa, cuando vuelva, le llevaras a conocer la comunidad, de acuerdo.

-A sus ordenes mi señora -se acerco a mi sonriente y me abrazó.

-Te he dicho que no te dirigas a mi con tanta formalidad, tu sabes que nuestra relación va mas allá de la amistad -puso mi cara contra sus senos a lo cual yo me sonroje. Las razones eran simples, sus atributos eran grandes y suaves, como los de Rias.

Felicia había vuelto con la recién llegada Grafia tras mostrarle como eran las habitaciones que componían la casa. Después fui con Grafia para decirle que iriamos a dar un recorrido por la comunidad de Replica a que igual la conociera. Como el pueblo quedaba algo lejos ibamos a ir a caballo, resulto que para Grafia era la primera vez que montaba un caballo.

La lleve hasta Replica, no era un lugar muy llamativo, pero tenia su encanto. La gente del pueblo labraba la tierra y criaba animales de corral los cuales vendia a las demás personas de la comidad. Aunque los de nuestra casa eramos los mayores consumidores.

Nos encontramos a los demas de la casa Hembret por las calles de Replica. Nos topamos con Nova, Lova y Leo rondando por la parte mas alta del mercado. Las dos chicas que eran torres se les caracterizaban su habilidad de ser fuertes, ellas cargaban lanzas en sus espaldas, cuatro cada una. Mientras que Leo era mas un rastreador, podria seguir el rastro de un enemigo de hace siete días, cargaba pistolas y otras armas de fuego con él.

Mas adelante, nos topamos con Alli, Otto Svea y Sofie a las afueras de Replica sobre una de las mesetas, descansando en el pasto. Sofie era una caballero, su magia consistia en crear espadas, eran las armas que utilizaba. Mientras que Alli y Otto eran alfiles, usaban una especie de magias curativas, que en realidad no sanaban, sino regresaban en el tiempo la parte dañada de uno al momento que estaba sano. Svea por su parte, como era la reina, tenia el poder de los relampagos, pero ella lo usaba desantando tormentas electricas de gran fuerza y poder.

-Todos son muy agradables -dijo Grafia cuando volviamos de Replica, mi caballo se había cansado así decidimos bajar de él para regresar a pie mientras tiraba de la cuerda de mi equino.

-Te dije que así era, te iras acostumbrando poco a poco de nosotros, tal vez -respondí dandole algo de comodidad -como de donde provienes.

-Vengo de este prusia, yo ya era una demonio, pertencia a una facción de los lucifage que tenia su cede en esa región, mi antiguo maestro constante mente visitaba a la familia Gremory

-Los Gremory, conociste a un chico llamado Sirzerchs -pregunte.

-Si, como sabes

-Yo también he ido a visitar a los Gremory pero como guarda espaldas de Dana algunas veces, generalmente cuando la acompañaba, aunque no se a que se iba; yo me voy a con Sirzerchs a correr por causar desastres.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Jajajajaja -reía Sirzerchs recordando aquellos días -perdona, pero me vineron a la mente esos días.

-Como olvidarlos, siempre que nos juntabamos haciamos lios con los sirvientes de la casa -comente sonrojado y avergonzado.

-Recuerdas el caos que hicimos en la cocina -exclamo Lucifer.

-La guerra que armamos con la harina, terminaste arrojando un costal a tu padre

-Y tu uno a Dana

-Recibimos una buena golpiza ese día

 _Flashback_

-Dime, como es que te volviste uno de nosotros -pregunte a Grafia mientras aun llegabamos a la casa.

-Eso, no quiero hablar al respecto, si no te molesta

-Respetare tu decisión

-Y tu, como terminaste aquí -me lanzo la misma pregunta.

Yo no iba a ocultarselo porque o era algo que merecia serlo. Le conté que había acojido por Dana y su gente tras la muerte de mis padres, los cuales no conocí. El que me crie como uno de ellos y me convertí en un demonio por voluntad. Le sorprendió mi historia, lo vi en sus ojos. Luego hablamos sobre nuestros poderes, ella tenia la habilidad de repeler ataques mientras que yo no conocia aun mis poderes. Después, cuando ya habiamos vuelto a la mansión, encontre a los chicos que habían regresaron a la casa. Lo curioso es que estaban todos reunidos en el patio trasero.

-Lawrence, Grafia han vuelto, me alegra verlos -dijo Dana al vernos con una sonrisa algo simiestra y mas con la presencia de los chicos detrás de ella.

-Dana que pasa -pregunte.

-Recuerdas que lo que dije esta tarde cuando volviste -exclamo mi antigua ama.

-Hablas sobre entrenarme -respondí.

-Si, como demonios todos peseemos una habilidad magica sin importar su rango, esa habilidad despierta cuando su portador renace como demonio, pero hay casos en los que las habilidades no despiertan al instante -decia ella.

-Lo se bien Dana, me lo explicastes el primer día que me uní a tus filas -comente mientras Grafia pasaba a ponerse a lado de mi.

-Si, pero para aquellos que no despiertan sus habilidades al instante se les entrena, ya sea con meditación o entrenamiento fisico para activar sus cualidades -explicaba -así que te vamos a entrenar.

-En serio -me emocione -como, meditación o entrenamiento fisico.

-Por ninguno se esos, lo haremos de la forma rapida.

-Forma rapida -repeti extrañado.

-La forma mas rapida para que alguien despierte su magia es cuando el portador esta en un peligro mortal, así se liberará mas pronto tu poder -dijo Dana.

-Peligro mortal, no estará diciendo que... -entonces el disparo de un mosquete paso a lado de mi mejilla, me corto y comencé a sangrar.

-Vamos a intentar matarte -dijo Leo quien era la persona que me disparo.

-Es una broma, no -exclame asustado ante la situación. Grafia se aparto y se regreso a las escaleras de la puerta del patio.

Los chicos activaron sus magias y sacaron sus armas para apuntarlas hacia mi. Incluso recuerdo comenzó a formarse una enorme y poderoza tormenta electrica en el cielo.

-Te sugiero que comiences a correr -hablo Dana con una sonrisa, dando un toque macabro a la situación.

Corrí como un lunaticó hacia el lado mas profundo del bosque lejos de Replica cuando comenzó una lluvia torrencial, no iba a involucrar a la gente del pueblo. En aquel momento no sabia parkour, así que me era dificíl correr por el ambiente y con los otros catorce de mi equipo cazandonmé como un conejo por una manada de lobos.

-Esto no es necesario saben -grite mientras buscaba perderlos.

-Lo sabemos, pero no lo tomes personal Lawrence -grito Nova seguida de Lova mientras saltaban entre los arboles lanzandome flechas las cuales por milagro lograba esquivar -Lova, tendremos cazarlo a nuestro modo.

Ambas cruzaron sus miradas y activaron sus atributos magicos y fueron contra mi.

-Persiganlo mis cachorritos -exclamo y salieron de los troncos de los pinos unos loboa de color morado del doble de tamaño que animal promedio. Estaban furiosos y se veían hambrientos.

-Ahora -Nova guardo su arco y revelo uno de luz azul con la que generaba flechas de explosivas. **(como los de un quincy de Bleach)**

Los lobos me querian conducir fuera del bosque, uno se avalanzo sobre mi y quiso morderme. Use mi hacha para evitarlo y le di un golpe a la bestia en su quijada haciendo que desaparezca. No preste atención cuando entonces cayo cerca de mi la flecha que arrojó Nova mandandome a volar y cayendo por una zanja. Me golpee contra el lodo de esa zona y manche toda mi ropa. Me levante cuando escuche trueno sobre mi cabeza, mire y vi como un rayo iba a caerme. Me arroje a un costado donde estaba Svea parada sobre una roca.

-Casi me matas -le grite.

-Casi, tu lo has dicho -respondió cuando miro por detrás mió. Todos se habían reunido y me tenian acorralado.

-Les dije que aquí lo encontrariamos -comento Leo a los demás.

-No entiendo como esto va a ayudarme a despertar mi poder -exclame con voz fuerte.

-Los poderes magicos de uno se activan cuando su portador se encuentra en un gran peligro -dijo Dana desde la rama gruesa de un arbol con Grafia a sus espaldas.

Entonces todos desenfundaron sus armas que siempre llevaban. Pistolas, arcos y flechas, alabardas, lanzas y espadas apuntaban contra mi y mi hacha. En un solo acto vinieron contra mi y me atacaron. Frenaba los ataques de los chicos pero no busca como contra atacar si me atacaban por diez lados y cuatro mas a distancia. Detenia el ataque de un lado y me cortaban por los demás, sino recibia una bala o una flecha se me clavaba. Según ellos resistí unos veinte minutos así hasta que no tuve fuerzas para repeler otro ataque y un movimiento de Martin mando a volar mi hacha, mientras yo caía de rodillas.

-Carajo -dije luego de recibir casi unas cincuenta cortadas a causa de ellos.

-Supongo que no poseías un poder magico después de todo

Se puso delante de mi, levanto su espada e iba a clavarmela, estaba debíl y desangrado, no podia seguir; solo podia intentar defenderme con el brazal como un pequeño escudo, pero no tenia fuerza ni para levantar mi mano. Cerré los ojos, cuando sentí que alguien movia mi brazo izquierdo a la vez que lo cubria con algo metalico y calido. Luego de eso senti como un este metal me defendio de la espada de Martin e incluso lo empujo por los cielos.

Abrí mis ojos debilmente y vi que el metal era rojo con forma de un brazal sobre mi mano.

-Que es esto -susurre al apreciar el extraño artefacto que tenia en mi brazo.

-Oye -escuche que alguien me hablaba, lo curioso era que la voz provenia del brazal, lo cual me sorprendió -estas bien.

-Quien eres -pregunte.

-Eso no importa en estos momentos -contesto la voz -lo que importa es que no mueras, si mueres sera problema para.

-Acaso eso es -decia Sofie al ver lo que había aparecido em mi brazo.

-No era broma que él lo portaba -comento Leo.

Me quede callado mientras el brazal controlaba mi brazo elevo mi mano y desde la gema que tenia en la mano, bueno mi mano. Comenzó a emitir un brillo de color verde como la piedra que tenia y se escucho un grito.

-Breaker -grito el brazal y en un destello las armas de mis amigos se rompieron a la vez fueron empujados. Pero no solo eso, también sus magias fueron anuladas, el lobo de Lova desaparecio, la tormenta de Svea se desvanecio en un instante.

Con la poco visión que me quedaba vi que mis amigos fueron arrojados con gram fuerza a los alrededores, pues estaban inconcientes, mientras Dana me miraba maravillada, asombrada y atemorizada desde su lugar con Grafia detrás.

-Increíble -le oí decir, y me desmayé.

 _El flashback continuara..._

 **Perdón por tardar mas de lo usual en publicar el capitulo, pero estoy en las ultimas de mi ultimo año de mi preparatoria y tengo que ver muchas cosas, les pido un poco de paciencia y pronto publicaré los capitulos al ritmo normal que de seguro ya conocen (cada una o dos semanas).**


	17. capitulo 17

Sirzerchs tuvo la gran idea de que yo les demostrará mi potencial que había liberado siendo el potador de uno de los dragones legerandios que participo en la guerra de las tres facciones, o como los asesinos y templarios la conocemos, la gran guerra de los ISU o gran guerra de la primera civilización.

 **Recientemente se descubrio en assassins creed syndicate en la partida de "la hora mas osucra" es que los precursores o seres de la primera civilización se llamaban ISU, solo para que sepan**

Sirzerchs nos llevo al patio trasero de la mansión para que yo demostrará mi balance breaker. Yo me negue, pero Rias y su gente querían ver.

-Balance Breaker -se oyó la voz de Ddraig desde mi ser y un brillo verde con rojo me cubrió, para después envolverme en una armadura de apariencia dragoniana incluía una larga cola que se moviá a voluntad.

-Increible/sorprendente -escuche de Asia y Koneko al verme así.

-Este es el balance breaker del sacred gear perteneciente al emperador dragon rojo, es asombroso -exclamo Kiba maravillado.

-Gracias -dijo Ddraig desde mi brazo derecho al ser alagado por el rubio. La voz asusto un poco a los chicos por no saber de donde venia hasta que se percataron que era de mi brazo -me llamo Ddraig, soy uno de los siete antiguos grandes dragones -exclamo riendo un poco.

-Espera -Rias se acerco -eres el autentico emperedor grande. Aquel que causo el fin de la guerra de las tres facciones.

-Uno de ellos si -dijo Ddraig -he vivido muchos milenos y he estado en diferentes portadores a través de esas epocas y aun recuerdo cada día como si fuera ayer.

-Increíble, durante años se corría el rumor que de aquellos que tenían a los dragones legendarios en su interior habían desaparecido, hasta que vi a Issei liberarte cuando peleo con Raiser. Lo que me sorprendio es que te libero sin mostrar su sacred gear -entonces me miro -como lo has hecho posible.

-Entrenamiento, un duro entrenamiento y desgastante -conteste.

-Eres un dragón entonces Issei-san -pregunto Asia tras oír lo que dijo Rias al principio, se notaba

-Soy un portador de un viejo dragón -conteste -sin embargo eso no me convierte del todo en un dragón.

-Porque no -pregunto Akeno.

-Porque necesita dominar los sies niveles -dijo Ddraig.

-Seis niveles -repitio Rias intrigada.

-A diferencia de una Sacred Gear normal, que consta solo de dos niveles, Sacred Gear y Balance Breaker -el emperador dragon explicaba -aquellos que portan a un brazalete de dragon tienen cuatro fases mas. Sacred Gear, Balance Breaker, Dragon Slayer, Guardian Demon, Zero Requiem y la transformación final, Dragon. Ningun humano portador de un dragon ha llegado al sexto nivel desde la guerra de las tres facciones.

-Que esta diciendo -pregunto Koneko.

-Desde que Dios y Satan nos derrotaron, nos encerraron a mis hermanos y a mi en los hijos que nuestras esposas esperaban, ninguno de nuestros descendientes ha logrado liberar todo el poder del que alguna vez fuimos -dijo Ddraig con cierto.

-Hermanos -la intrigada ahora era Akeno -no sabía que los antiguos reyes dragones tenían hermanos.

-Albion, Yo, Quetzcoalt, Ouroboros, Farnir, Leviatan y Vritra, los siete reyes dragones somos hermanos -contesto Ddraig.

-Que no eran cinco reyes dragones -dijo Kiba.

-Nuestros dos hermanos menores no los contaban, pero igual eran reyes como yo, tras ser encerrados nos separaron y desde entonces no he visto a mis hermanos, solo a Albion, recientemente -se le oía nostalgico.

Rompí el balance breaker al sentir el estado de Ddraig y lo deje solo.

-Lo siento, es raro que se ponga melancolico -dije justificando su silencio.

-Descuida, hasta un dragón tiene sentimientos -dijo Rias.

-Y como empezaste a dominar su poder Issei-san -cuestiono Asia, así que proseguí contando de mi vida.

 _Continuación del Flashback_

Lo siguiente que supe después de haber experimentado el poder de Ddraig por primera vez. Era que estaba en mi habutación en la mansión, estaba recostado en la cama cubierto de vendas en casi todo mi cuerpo. Escuche el sonido de una esponja siendo exprimida a mi izquierda, vire y vi a Grafia limpiando las heridas que tenía, se veía aflijida.

-Grafia -exclame con una debíl voz -que paso.

-Lawrence -dijo al notar que había despertado, hizo a un lado la esponja y procedió a abrazarme con felicidad -por fin despertaste, nos tenias preocupados a todos

-Espera Grafia -sentía que la respiración se me acortaba y sentía mi cuerpo todo adolorido -me lastimas

Me solto y se sento en el banco que tenia a lado de mi cama, sonrio tiernamente, igual yo para no preocuparla.

-Que paso, donde están los demás -le pregunte.

-Están afuera, algunos entrenando, otros en el pueblo -exclamo Dana, entro a la habitación sin aviso y se acerco para ver mi estado. Quise levantarme para estar de frente a ella -no te esfuerces, aun no has recuperado del todo tu fuerza -dijo y apenas si me había levantado la espalda de la cama -debo admitir que me sorprendiste, aunque, también me preocupastes.

Se sento en el borde de la cama para poner su mirada sobre mi. En tanto yo mire mi brazo donde se supone había brotado el brazalete de Ddraig, ya no lo tenía, sin embargo, se veía muy herido, como si me lo hubieran quitado a la fuerza, eso supuse.

-Como me lo quitaron -me quede apreciando la herida de mi brazo.

-No te lo quitamos -decía Dana al entender mi pregunta -desaparecio de tu brazo después de que te desmayaras aquella noche.

-Aquella noche -me desconcerto oír eso -cuanto tiempo me quede dormido.

-Tres días -exclamo Dana -nos tenias con mucha preocupación a todos, se alegraran al verte bien de nuevo.

Mas tarde ese día, tras reposar un poco mas y comer para recuperar mis fuerzas. Fui al patio delantero para reunirme con mis compañeros que habían vuelto tras sus encargos.

-Miren quien despertó -dijo Leo al ver que me acercaba. Se hallaba sentado bajo la copa de un arból acompañado de los demás -sabes después de que te desmayaste y no reaccionabas, nos asustastes mucho.

-Pero ahora estás aquí, eso nos alegra, verdad -dijo Nova a lo que todos sonrieron y uno que otro me dio un apretón de manos o una palmada en la espalda.

-Vamos no es para tanto -exclamé, pues la pena de la situación me ruborizo -que están haciendo aquí todos de nuevo, van a acorretearme otra vez.

-Esta vez no Lawrence -Dana aparecio de la nada como siempre, pero esta vez aparecio a espalda mía cargando un libro polvuriento en brazos, ella venía acompañada de Grafia.

-Que es ese libro -cuestione.

Puso el libro enfrente con ambas manos y sopló, quitandole la tierra que le cubría. Todos nos acercamos para ver de que trataba. La portada había el dibujo de un dragón rojo en un estilo anglosajonico, de la provincia de Gales en la isla de gran bretaña.

 **Por si no saben, el dragon en la bandera de gales se llama ddraig, que (segun san wikipedia) es el dragon rojo. segun su leyenda, el peleo contra un dragon blanco llamado albion en una batalla que casi destruye el mundo.**

El titulo del libro esta escrito en un dialecto antiguo. Uno que murió hace cientos de milenios atrás y ninguna lengua actual se le parecía o se fundamentaba en esta.

-Que es este libro -pregunte y Dana lo abrió para que vieramos lo escrito entre sus paginas.

-Uno que tu madre me entregó antes de que perecieran -dijo mi primera ama.

Miraba las hojas y en ellas apreciaba dibujos bien hechos de lo que para entonces no sabía, eran los modos de liberación de la sacred gear que poseía. Tiene de todo, desde como contactar a Ddraig hasta como llamar todo su potencial. Unas quinientas paginas de información escritas por la primera quien sabe quien. Lo curioso del libro cuando lo rebice, es que no todas las paginas estaban escritas, casi unas cien estaban en blanco.

-Dijo que este libro sería utíl para que logres controlar tu poder Lawrence como nuevo portador del dragon emperador rojo -exclamo Dana y me lo dio.

-Mi madre -estaba intrigado, mire mi brazo y me imagine al guantalete en él -como sabía ella que yo tenia este poder en mi.

-Según ella, su abuela quien fue la portadora anterior del dragon rojo le dijo que el siguiente hijo que tendría seria el nuevo portador. Dos semanas después de que ella muriera tu madre se había embarazado de ti.

Tras oír tan increible historia, abrí de nuevo el libro y de las primera paginas vi un boseto de lo que era el guantalete de Ddraig. A las paginas que le seguían una aparente descripción con la ilustracción de una persona meditando y contactado al gran que yace encerrado en el interior de quien porte al dragon emperador rojo.

-Que voy a hacer con esto -pregunte.

-Entrenar por supuesto, para dominar y controlar el poder que yace en ti -exclamo -te vamos a ayudar en eso.

-Todos sin excepción -dijo Nova entre todos cuando estos posaron su mirada sobre mi.

-Lawrence, en ti yace un poder muy grande, tan grande, que requiere una gran resposabilidad al emplearla -decía Dana mientras yo guardaba el libro debajo de mi brazo, es raro pero cuando dijo eso de que tengo, gracias a este dragon; un poder muy grande, me hizo sentir como una amenaza, para mis amigos y el mundo -no sabemos cuanto tiempo llevara entrenarte, pero lo haremos.

-Como sabre que hacer -establecí una nueva pregunta.

-He traducido los primeros dos capitulos del libro tras estos años-Dana saco unas hojas donde había escrito lo que, de alguna manera; logró traducir para mi ayuda -los chicos te ayudarán a cumplir con lo que dice ahí, bien confió en que lo lograras.

Leí la primera parte de lo que tradujo en aquella lengua extraña y antigua. Decía que primero debía establecer una conexión interna con el dragón, lo cual no tenia ni la mas mínima idea del como hacerlo. Sin embargo, Lova, Nova, Nellie y Lisa se ofrecieron para ayudarme en esto.

Me llevaron a un lugar apartado de la isla, mas precisamente, cerca de los bordes de que estaban cercanos a la mar. Me habían llevado con ellas con la intensión de que yo meditará para tener contacto con lo que había en mi interior.

-Escucha Lawrence -hablaba Nova de entre todas ellas, estaban sentadas sobre el pasto, con las piernas cruzadas y con los ojos cerrados; estaban meditando -vas a meditar para que logres contactar con aquel dragón que hay en tu interior, nosotras te vamos a ayudar.

-Meditación -ya conocia este concepto, sin embargo no sabia exactamente para que servía -como va a ser me utíl eso.

-Meditar es mas complicado de lo que parece, es mas utíl de lo que aparenta -me explicaba -la meditación ayuda a despejar los pensamientos para concentrar nuestras energías, y contactar con lo mas profundo de nuestra mente. Supongo que eso debe ayudarte a contactar con el dragón que posees.

Luego de darme una larga y confusa explicación de este tema. Comencé a meditar como ella dijo.Quite de mi mente todo pensamiento, bueno y malo, al mismo de no pensar en los sonidos que tenía alrededor, el eco de las olas chocando contra el acantilado o el sonido del viento moviendo el pasto. Sin darme cuenta había entrado en un plano vació y oscuro. No escuchaba nada a mo alrededor, es más; había perdido la precencia de mis viejas amigas que me acompañaban.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi el negro vació que conformaba aquel sitio. No había luz sin embargo lograba verme, no se hallaba nadie mas que yo y eso me preocupo.

-Donde estoy -mire a todos lado pero se veía igual, desolado y olvidado.

Camine por el lugar y a los primeros pasos que di, logré escuchar el aleteo de una bestia cercana. Me sentía atemorizado por lo que me acechaba en las sombras así que empecé a correr para salvarme. A medida que huía podía oír a la criatura mas cerca de mí, lo cual me puso el corazón en la garganta hasta que aquel ser se puso ante mí en un instante.

Un dragón rojo de mas cincuenta metros de largo y unos quince de alto se para delante de mi. Me hacía atrás debido a que se me acercaba con alguna extraña intención, o eso creía. Hasta que en instante inesperado se paro y me dirigío su mirada.

-Así que, tu eres mi nuevo portador, veo que aun eres joven -exclamo el dragón rojo.

-Quien eres -pregunte con temor a lo que podía hacerme.

-Quien es solo el uso del verbo que en referencia a un ser y que clase de ser, un dragón de piel roja -respondió sarcastico y se sento delante de mi.

-Me doy cuenta de eso -dije calmando un poco mi respiración agitada -lo que quise decir es, como te llamas y porque estas dentro de mi.

-Ja -rió de su propio sacarmo -soy el emperador dragón rojo, un señor dragón, uno de los mas poderosos de mi raza, me llamo Ddraig. Me han encerrado en ti por parte de una maldición.

-Una maldición, porque o por quien-formule mi pregunta.

-Por un ser al que una vez respete y protegí, Dios -decía con cierta irá -me encerró debido a una pelea contra mis hermanos que se levantó, en especial contra mi segundo hermano Albion. Casí destruimos el mundo por una disputa que no recuerdo con claridad. De ahí se, que yo había sido encerrado en el vientre de mi esposa renacido dentro mi hijo, de ahí renasco cada tercera generación de mi descendencia.

No necesitaba decir lo, yo era la tercera generación después de mi bisabuela, ella lo porto y ahora me tocaba a mi, dentro de algún tiempo, le tocará a mi primer bisnieto.

-Y bien -exclamo el dragón -que quieres.

-Yo... -me puse nervioso no sabía que mas decir o preguntar, así que busque que preguntar -la noche que me salvaste, dijiste que no podías dejar que yo muriera, porque -note en su rostro un aburrimiento.

-Porque yo dejaría de existir logicamente -respondió. Me sentí estupido por preguntar eso -dime la verdas, estas aquí para averiguar sobre el poder que use esa noche para salvar tu pellejo.

-Si, ese brazalete...

-Era una sacred gear, mi sacred gear -contesto -quieres saber como dominarla no es así.

-Si

-Solo te dire, he visto que peleas como un hombre, pero hablas como un niño, muchos de los que te importan sufriran por eso, no eres dueño de nada ni de nadie pero peleas por como si lo fueras, esa es la clave. Bien, es todo -se levanto y extendio sus alas.

-Espera -le grite tratando de evitar que se fuera -tengo muchas preguntas.

-Buscame cuando las hallas formulado -dijo cuando había extendido las alas y se fue.

El lugar comenzó a volverse polvo y a deshacerse. Salí de aquel lugar para que yo regresará a la realidad. La cuál era que se había tormado de noche, y la luna ya había alcanzado punto mas alto. Mire a la mar y sus aguas turbulientas pensando en lo que dijo, hablo como niño y peleo como hombre, peleo por cosas y personas como si fueran de mi pertenencia. Era lo que me cuestionaba a medida que volvía a la mansión manteniendo lo que me dijo Ddraig en mi cabeza. Entonces vi a Dana en el tejado, me dio por acompñarla, así que trepe y me puse a su lado.

-Como te fue -pregunto al verme.

-Logre contactarlo -exclame al sentarme a su lado -me dijo su nombre y el porque estaba en mi interior.

-En serio -dijo juntando sus piernas para después abrazarlas, sin embargo no pregunto de esto -que mas te dijo.

-Es... algo confuso -respondí y suspire, dando a entender de que no queria hablar del tema -porque siempre a estas fechas te encuentro en el techo -me puse a observar la luna a su lado.

-Como a que estas fechas -dijo risueña.

-Siempre que sale la luna llena subes aquí -exclamé.

-Acaso siempre vigilas mis actos -acerco su rostro a mi lanzando esta acusación que le parecía divertida.

-No, no siempre, digo, te sigo porque me preocupas -me sonrojo a lo que Dana se rió al respecto -vamos no te burles

-No me burlo tranquilo -respondió e inesperadamente se acurruco sobre mi brazo izquierdo mientras miraba la luna, me puse nervioso, era rara la vez que la tenía muy cerca a mi -sabes, una vez oí una historia, de un hombre en días de antaño conocio a una joven de radiante cabello blanco con la cual iba a contraer matrimonio producto del amor que se tenían. Hasta que perdió a su amada victima de una venganza en una noche sin luna a pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo la persona por protegerla, cuando ella murió la luna se also de la nada en todo su esplendor y firmamemto, aquel hombre sintió era el alma quien amaba. De pronto comenzó a crecer en su interior un deseo de venganza de no ser por alguien a sus espaldas aparecio le extendio la mano y le dijo "existen dos peleas en este mundo, proteger la vida y proteger el orgullo, que escojes".

Entonces entendí a lo que se refería el dragón cuando dijo aquello al final, proteger. Esa era la clave, para llamarlo o para al menos eso descifre.

 _Fin del Flashback_

De momento había llevado a Kiba, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Siezerchs y a Grafia a la mansión Hembret en la isla de san sebastian. Estabamos en la entrada a la casa mientras el sol se levantaba a espaldas a de la mansión, se podían ver los rayos del sol ilumando la zona.

-Que lugar mas hermoso -dijo Asia asombrada por el paisaje.

-Los arboles son increibles -exclamo Koneko al ver que los arboles median mas de cinco metros de alto.

-la mansión -decía Grafia al verla -le devolviste su explendor.

-Hice algunos cambios, pero hay cosas que concerve a pesar del incendio -dije a su lado.

-El tamaño -decía Sirzerchs -iguala a la de la casa -se referia a la misma mansión Gremory.

-Donde están tus sirvientes -pregunto Rias.

-Han viven en el pueblo -exclame y señale a donde estaba Replica -se mantienen cerca por cual incovenencia.

-En el pueblo -Grafia miro a donde señale -también levantaste el pueblo de Replica.

-Ellos lo hicieron, cuando comencé a reclutar gente -para la hermandad uniendosé a la familia Hembret -levantaron el pueblo. Nadie vive en la mansión mas que yo y... -regrese mi vista a la casa y de la puerta estaba Tallulah con su rostro cubierto por las vendas acechando -ella.

-No avisaste que traerías gente -dijo desde la puerta.

-Lo se, lo siento -dije sonriendo a la chica.

-Cuanto tiempo van a estar

-Solo por hoy, no te preocupes -Tallulah siempre ha sido una chica temerosa y de cierta manera celosa.

-Esta bien -dijo ella y cerró la pierta de la casa.

-Quien era -pregunto Akeno ante la actitud inhospitalaria de la chica.

-Tallulah, mi... reina -exclame -no quiero hablar de ella porque le molesta que hable de eso.

Después de ello los lleve adentro de la casa, todos menos a Sirzerchs quien de momento una de sus sirvientas aparecio para llevarselo por un asunto urgente, dejo a Grafia quedarse ya que sabía la nostalgia que tenia por este lugar. Estaba la mansión algo polvorienta pero era lo que menos se notaba.

-Esta es mi casa ahora -entramos y los lleve a la sala que conectaba a las demás, se asombraron por las cosas que tenia y la curiosidad les ganaba -porque no dan un vistazo, mientras yo ire a verla -fui a por Tallulah para verla un momento.

Subí a verla al segundo piso hasta su habitación, tenía la puerta cerrada y tenía un escudo magico levantado para que no accediera así que le hable desde el otro lado.

-Tallulah estas bien, porque no sales

-No quiero, vaya con sus amigos majestad, yo estare bien -dijo con tono de soledad.

-Claro que no estaras bien, te conozco eres...

-No -grito -no lo digas, no merezco ser llamada por tal -exclamo, siempre me preocupa esa chica, siempre solitaria en la mayoria del tiempo y aislada de los demás.

-Oye -saque un paquete que tenia cargando conmigo tras la cacería de Rayner -conseguí esto el otro día -era una mascara de un demonio, Tallulah odia mostrar su rostro lo cual odio que haga porque es hermosa pero era su descisión y debía respetarla. Le pase la mascara por debajo de la puerta -se te vería mejor esto que las viejas vendas que llevas.

-Gracias -abrio la puerta y me vió, se habia puesto la mascara -repare tu traje y lo devolvi a donde iba, tambien reforje tus espadas.

-En serio, gracias -le abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla -ven para que saludos a los otros

-No, gracias -calló un segundo -esa chica Gremory, se parece bastante a ella -hablaba de Dana -supongo que por eso te enamoraste de ella.

-No estoy enamorado de Rias -dije ruborizado -bueno, no esta claro, ella es una chica muy diferente a las que he conocido. A pesar de que se parece a Dana es totalmente diferente.

-En que

-Es lo que me gustaria saber

Después de eso baje y deje en paz a Tallulah quien se encerró de nuevo en la habitación, lo cual se que a diario lo hacia.

Los chicos se habían aventurado en explorar mi casa, la decoración no era tanta, uno que otro mueble y sofá de diferentes epocas y lugares que obtuve a lo largo de mi existencia, a la vez unos cuantos recuerdos de aquellos días. Primero fueron hallaron la habitación donde guardaba los trajes y uniformes que había usado en mi vida. Estaba mi traje que Tallulah había reparado, seguido de uno de capitán de la antigua suecia del siglo 17, a este le seguía uno de estilo capitán de un navió que use en los días de las colonias, de color azul oscuro y detalles blancos al igual que su sombreo de tres puntas. El traje de Bellec, una armadura samurai color rojiza, también estaba el que use en la revolución industrial. El de soldado ingles de la primera guerra en la que participe. El de teniente filandes, al igual que el de la guerra de vietnam. Era la hitación en la que entraron Akeno y Koneko.

-Un traje samurai -dijo Akeno -parece ser de los días finales de aquellos guerreros.

-Issei-senpai participo en grandes momentos de la guerra -exclamo Koneko al ver los uniformes.

Kiba en cambio había hallado la armería donde guardaba las armas que utilice y sigo utilizando.

-Espadas corsarias, de florete, sables, katanas, cuchillas; pistolas de polvora, revolvers y semiautomaticas. Hachas, fusiles y balletas -nombro las tipos de armas que guardaba.

Rias, Asia y Grafia habían ingresado a lo que supusieron era la biblioteca, la cual componia dos habitaciones.

-Valla cantidad de libros, son mas de los que hay en la mansión gremory -dijo la escarlata viendo la inmensa cantidad de libros que poseía.

-Issei se contangio el gusto de la lectura gracias a Nova y a Leo, en sus tiempos libres se les veía leyendo un libro -dijo Grafia siguiendo a Rias.

En eso, Asia encontro un estante donde los libros que lo conformaban eran mis diarios que llene en las diferentes epocas que andube. La pequeña rubia tomo uno de mis diarios y vio que decia.

-Guerra de Vietnam -leyó del titulo, abrio al azar y leyó lo tenka escrito -cinco de junio de 1961, dos de los chicos que fueron anexados a la división murieron en la mañana durante la misión de patrullaje, victimas de las minas que ocultan los charlies, ya van doce chicos que veo morir estos tres meses, unos cien desde que eata guerra comenzó, no se cuanto mas aguantare sin tener que dormir para evitar tener pesadillas con sus muertes. Esto es peor que passchendale.

-Que lees Asia -dijo Rias apareciendo con Grafia.

-Rias-onesama -se asusto la pequeña al ver que ella aparecio de la nada -encontre este libro, creo que es un diario de Issei-san -mostro el libro.

Rias lo vio e igual leyó el titulo, después de eso miraron los otros que habían en aquel estante y vieron diferentes que había escrito.

-El primer diario de Issei -dijo Grafia, Rias tomo el libro y abrio en la pagina justa que continuaba donde me había quedado al narrarles el principio de mi vida.

 _Flashback_

Han pasado ya varios los días desde que comencé a entrenar día y noche para llamar aquella sacred gear que yacía en mi interior con lo que había dicho Ddraig. Lo cual no tarde mas de dos días en lograr liberarla con ese deseo de proteger lo cual me sorprendio que diera en el clavo tras la conversación que tuve con Dana, lograba liberarla pero lo que era realmente complicado, era usar sus atributos magicos a mi voluntad. Leí de nuevo aquellas paginas que Dana logró traducir y vi que uno de sus poderes era uno que recargaba energias de uno mismo o duplicarlas, se hacia llamar booster. Otro de loa poderes que tenia era el de transfer, podia enviar la energía que aculo con el booster a alguien mas con solo tocarlo. La tercera habilidad se llama breaker, sirve para destruir cosas desde piedras hasta seres de carne y hueso.

 _Fin del flashback_

Cambieron a la pagina que seguía

 _Flashback_

Ya va un mes desde que logro dominar dos de las tres magias que posee mi sacred gear, Booster y Transfer. Lo he hecho con ayuda de mis compañeros y lo que podido usar en misiones. Y aunque mi progreso sorprende a Dana, me falta mucho por dominar. La habilidad de Breaker me es dificíl dominarla, hasta ahora solo rompó prendas de personas, como aquella vez cuando rompi la ropa de Grafia y me dio una bofetada ante tal acción. No voy a rendirme hasta lograr dominar el potencial que yace en mi aunque me lleve años dominarla.

 _Fin del flashback_

Luego de haber tal parte, Rias y Asia miraron a Grafia quien se sentia ruborizada enormemente tras recordar aquello lo que escribí.

La siguiente pagina que redacte fue de dos meses después. En ella escribí sobre la.visita a la casa Gremory donde le presente a Grafia ante Sirzerchs, también la confesión de Grafia hacía mi y la cual rechace. De igual forma, Rias y Asia miraron a Grafia con lastima y envidia.

-Rias-sama -dijo Kiba seguido de Akeno y Koneko quien entraron en la habitación sin aviso y las encontraron -que es lo que lee.

-Esto -mostró el libro a los chicos -parece que es al parecer un diario de Issei.

Abrieron de nuevo el libro y leyeron, la pagina que seguía a donde las chicas se habían quedado en el que tenia una fecha marcada 1647.

 _Flashback_

Desde hace dos días ocho barcos de la armada sueca han estado asolando la isla, bueno nueve contando aquel navió de que tiene una una cruz roja con fondo negro. Es raro ver a la armada de suecia se acercara a esta isla, nunca lo hace. Algo anda mal, esta mañana un grupo de soldados bino a la orilla con un grupo de gente extraña, dijeron que si Dana no se rendia y no entregaba algo destruirían el lugar. Ella dijo que negociaría con ellos para que se marcharsen. Ha pasado mas de doce horas desde que fue a su barco insignia a negociar, me estoy preocupando al igual que los chicos. Pero no podemos hacer nada, un grupo de soldados tiene rodeada la casa, iré sin que se den cuenta a por Dana y nos desharemos de estos de forma cauteloza, tengo el presentimiento de que algo horrible va a pasar.

 _Fin del flashback_

-Ese es mi diario -me encontraba en el segundo piso de la biblioteca, mirando a los demás desde el balcón que había. Me había cambiado la ropa que Sirzerchs me entregó para ponerme de nuevo el traje que ocupe para invadir la mansión Phoenix. Salte del balcón cayendo delante de ellos.

-Supongo que no deberíamos estar leyendelo es privado para ti -exclamo Rias entregandome el libro.

-No deberían es cierto, escribí cosas que nadie debería leer -dije al tomar el libro y colocarlo de regreso en su lugar -lo hice porque necesitaba desahogarme de aquellos recuerdos.

Kiba inspecciono con su vista los diarios que había redacatdo, eran alrededor de unos 16 libros y uno mas que escribía en la casa que me hospedaba en la ciudad.

-Guerra del invierno, colonias, la gran guerra -leyó algunos titulos el chico.

-Todas las guerras y momentos historicos que particpé -exclame.

-Que paso esa noche de 1647 -pregunto Rias. Entonces mire a Grafia que se puso nostalgica.

-Se los dices tu o se los digo yo -exclame.

-Cuentalo tu -dijo Grafia -odio recordar ese día -entonces mire a Rias quien se preocupo un instante.

-Esa noche fue cuando cayó la casa Hembret, el día que intentaron exterminarnos.

 _Flashback_

Aquella noche, cuando las tropas de suecia nos asolaron y rodearon la isla al igual que la mansión. Los chicos se mantenían vigilando a los soldados que rodeaban la casa mientras yo me las ideaba para ir a por Dana. Iba sa salir por un pasadizo que hicimos por debajo de la tierra. Iba a usar este pasadizo cuando Grafia me encontró.

-A donde vas -se oía preocupada -vas a ir a por Dana.

-Si -exclame, tenia mi hacha en la espalda y la hoja oculta de mis padres conmigo.

-Espera -vi que se fue a por algo.

-Grafia no vas a venir conmigo es muy peligroso.

Ella volvio con un pequeño paquete y un aparente elixir. El paquete era un juego de diez cuchillos arrojadizos y el elixir una posión para pasar desapercibido ante mis enemigos.

-Usalos con mesura -dijo de los cuchillos -la posión solo dura dos horas, ve rapidó, te cubrire.

-Gracias -dije antes de ir.

Atravese el pasaje que llevaba fuera de la mansión hacia un risco que me dejaba justo en frente de donde se asentaban los barcos. Salte del acantilado y nade hasta los navios de la armada hasta un destructor que era el barco insignia. Cuando llegue trepe comencé a buscar a Dana con desesperación y preocupación. Anduve eliminando soldados con mi hoja oculta y los cuchillos arrojadizos, ya que casi me descubren por mi imprudcencia a pesar del elixir que Grafia me había dado, fue así hasta que bine encontrando a Dana en un calabazo, iba a sacarla cuando un hombre de traje negro con rojo encapuchado le interrogaba y le torturaba.

-Vamos habla -decia el encapuchado a mi ama -dime cual de todos ellos es.

-Jamas te lo diré, no voy a entregarlo -se negaba alzando la voz

-Acaso quieres que tus subditos y la gente del pueblo perezcan por él y por tu desición. Mis aliados y yo mataremos a tus subditos con nuestras propias manos.

-Toca alguno de ellos y... -iba a amenazarlo cando él le ataco con una magia que la tenia encadenada y comprimia su cuerpo.

-Que harás, tengo tu magia sellada y no puedes moverte -decía con gran superioridad el hombre -para cuando llegue el momento de que te liberes ya habremos drestruido esta isla y tendremos lo que buscamos, cuando eso pase ante de arrancarselo nos aseguraremos de que vea como te usan como juguete cada uno de los soldados de estos barcos.

Tras oír eso, me lleno de ira y no aguarde mas.

-Malnacido -grite arrojandome sobre el hombre con la hoja y lo mate.

Fue al primer ser que lleve a un interrogatorio, y yo no sabía que eso era.

-Maldito -dijo el hombre en el suelo.

-El unico maldito aquí eres tu, dime, quien eres y que quieren -dije iracundo.

-Jajaja -se burló -algun día lo sabras niño, algún día

Luego de salir del interrogatorio, el hechizo con el que estaba toruturando a Dana se rompió. La saque de la celda, se encontraba debíl.

-Lawrence que haces aquí -dijo desconcertada.

-Vengo a sacarte que mas -la tome de su piernas y su cuerpo para cargarla como princesa -venga hay que irnos.

-Pronto antes de que...

Se escucharon estruendos, eran disparos de los cañones que habían en los barcos, observamos por una de las ventana para que los disparos iban hacia el pueblo y la mansión y causaban explosiones. Observamos a varias barcas llendo a la isla repletos de soldados con los hombres que habían ido a la isla al principio.

-Es tarde -dijo Dana sumida en el temor -ya es tarde.

 _El flashback continuara._

 **Si les gusto el capitulo o quieren ver algo mas comenten al respecto, me gusta leer sus criticas, sin mas los verr después.**


	18. capitulo 18

**Hola amigos, antes de empezar el capítulo quiero compartirles un pequeño descubrimiento que hallé sobre la película de assassins creed. Esto es sobre los finales y tramas alternativos que iba a tener la cinta.**

 **1• la primera, es la que todos conocemos y la que se vio en cines o vídeo de la historia de Aguilar. Donde Cal es llevado a las instalaciones de abstergo en España tras hacerle creer a la sociedad que el murió y que reviviera las memorias de su antepasado Aguilar de Nerja para hallar un fragmento del edén durante la inquisición española, tras huir del lugar con los infiltrados de los asesinos en la instalación, roba el fragmento a Allan Rikkin tras matarlo en la reunión de los templarios.**

 **2•La segunda versión que iba a tener la historia o al menos eso se planteaba en el guión original. Era que los asesinos que son antepasados de Shao Jun, Batist, Duncan Walkport y Yusuf morían y solo quedaba Cal. Y al momento de ser convertido en asesino por sus antepasados, entre estos iban a salir los personajes que han salido en los demás juegos, cómics y juegos menores de la saga, como Altaïr, Nickolai e incluso Desmond iba a salir. Al final de matar a Allan y quitarle el fragmento. Sofía de iba a con él tras aceptar que sus antepasados eran asesinos y que debía seguir este camino.**

 **3• La tercera versión que iba a tener el filme y que logro grabarse pero no llego a editarse tras ser descartada la versión de la historia. Era que Cal conocía una joven de 13 años mas de entre que estaban retenidos en aquella locación de abstergo. La quinta infiltrada del grupo, la cual era descendiente de Maria, la esposa de Aguilar y que ayuda Cal a huir con los otros cuatro y los planos robados de las hojas ocultas de Altaïr. En su ritual de iniciación como asesino, Cal veía a los cinco asesinos como fueron en sus vidas pasadas al igual que a él y no veía a sus antepasados ni a su madre, de ahí acudían a recuperar el fragmento de Aguilar matando a Allan Rikkin desde lo alto en podió frente a los templarios, a la vez que se mataba a Sofía. En la escena final del salto se fe, Cal veía en el tejado de un edificio cercano a su madre quien nunca murió.**

 **Bueno esto es lo que quería compartirles, si ya conocían estas versiones de la historia que iba a tener la película diganmelo o si conocen alguna otra. Si preguntan cuanto mas durarán estos recuerdos de Issei, serán unos dos o tres capítulos mas, para que sepan; sin mas comencemos.**

 _Continuación del Flashback_

Cuando estábamos en la cubierta del barco, vimos como toda la flota que asediaba la isla abrió fuego contra ella al unísono, a la vez que varias balsas cargadas de soldados ya en mar, se dirigían a san sebastian. Y entre esas barcas iban mas hombres con la misma túnica idénticas al que mate con anterioridad. Al ver que en la cubierta del barco habían mucho soldados, lleve a mi ama adentro de nuevo.

-Dana que esta pasando, quienes son esos hombres, porque la armada nos esta atacando de repente -pregunte cuando nos ocultamos en el barco.

-Escucha te lo diré más tarde, pero ahora debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí, usemos el circulo de transportación ya que no están -exclamo Dana preocupada.

Por alguna razón los otros sujetos en los navíos impedían que uno se transportará al barco o saliera de este, como si tuvieran un amuleto que interrumpía las fuerzas de la magia, pero ahora que ya no estaban, ya no se sentía esa energía. Razón por la cual tuve que llegar nadando hasta aquí.

En el lugar en el que estábamos nos teletransportamos hacia la casa Hembret, estaba en llamas en gran parte de su estructura aparecimos en la parte del frente en medio de la pelea entre el grupo de soldados suecos y a algunos de mis compañeros que ya estaban reduciendo el número del enemigo.

-Carajo -exclame al ver el lugar con ira, entonces apareció un soldado con espada en la mano que cargo hacia nosotros dos, en especial a mí -Dana -le grite, se asusto al ver que la casa que había edificado estaba en llamas. Esa casa, la primera vez me contó que antes de ser demonio, era una joven que vivía en aquella isla desolada, sus padres y su hermana Svea, sus padres habían levantado juntos con su propio esfuerzo y ella vivía gustosa ahí. Luego de volverse demonio tras morir por la peste al igual que sus padres dejando sola a su hermana, quien por fortuna no contrajo la enfermedad en aquellos tiempos, la recuperó completa e intacta a pesar de los años. Ahora los recuerdos que tenia en aquel lugar de su familia, estaban siendo consumidas por las llamas -Dana.

La empuje y tome el brazo del soldado en la que tenia la espada. Desenfunde la cuchilla del brazal y apuñale al hombre para después empujar su cuerpo. De eso, vi a otros dos soldados que venían a por mi, igual con espadas. Tome mi hacha y desvío el ataque del primero para con un movimiento inerte, golpeara al segundo soldado con la parte puntiaguda del arma y regresar la hoja mayor a la cara del primero que me ataco. En seguida, cuatro soldados mas aparecieron, dos espada y dos con fusiles con bayonetas. Uno intento emboscarme por detrás con su bayoneta, pero me di la vuelta para con la hacha desviar el golpe girar con el movimiento y clavarle mi arma en su hombro, sacar el arma y golpearlo del mentón hacia arriba cuando le hice caer de rodillas. A mi derecha uno con su espada quiso atacarme, con una mano en la hacha, desvíe su ataque y con la otra desenfunde de nuevo mi hoja para degollarlo. El segundo soldado con espada, ya tenia su filo cerca de mi cuello cuando por reflejo, di un giro y me agache para con la espada tirarle de los pies, en el suelo le golpee en su estomago con mi hacha. El ultimo bino a por mi de frente con su fusil y levante su arma en sus manos con mi hacha para despejar un área y cortarle en diagonal desde su estomago hasta su pecho. Entonces dos soldados un poco lejos, me tenían apuntando con sus fusiles y cuando supuse que iban a tirar del gatillo, una lanza atravesó a ambos sin dificultad.

-Nova -dije con alegría al verla a un lado mío

-Trajiste a nuestra ama, bien hecho -dijo la chica con otra de sus lanzas en las manos.

-Grafía te dijo -pregunte en un casi tono burlón.

-En realidad los oí -decía -venga hay que eliminar a estos desgraciados.

-Y los demás -cuestione.

-Fueron al pueblo, la cosa esta peor allí que aquí, sólo tu, yo, Leo, Wilhelm y Grafía estamos aquí -exclamo y vi a esos tres protegiendo a Dana quien estaba de rodillas, supuse que quería pretender que la situación era una pesadilla.

Comenzamos a hacer frente a las tropas y nos movimos hacia donde Dana para protegerla mejor.

-Lawrence -dijo Grafía al verme luego de acabar a un soldado con un cuchillo que tenia.

-Grafía -exclame sin mas y me concentre en eliminar a los soldados que nos asediaban.

Los soldados suecos seguían apareciendo no importa cuantos acabábamos, continuaban apareciendo y nosotros comenzábamos a cansarnos, mientras Dana seguía de rodillas tratando de soportar los hechos.

-Mierda -exclamo Leo, se le escuchaba agitado -siguen apareciendo, si pudiéramos usar nuestra magia en su contra seria fácil, que se vayan al carajo las reglas de los demonios.

-Si, que vayan al carajo -exclamo Dana, cuya voz, podía sentirse la ira y rabia que el enemigo le estaba provocando.

Cuando la vimos se había puesto de pie, podía sentirse un aura mortal proviniendo de ella, una que nunca se había sentido de Dana, era el verdadero demonio que hacía en mi dulce y gentil ama. Un aura azul comenzó a rodearla, de eso sus ojos se pusieron del mismo color, sin embargo, la sensación que desprendía era indescriptible. De pronto de los pies de los soldados apareció el símbolo de la familia, salió un pulso de loa círculos el cual evaporó a los soldados, primero la carne y después los tejidos, al final; sus huesos. Dejando una columna de polvo donde ellos estaban la cual el viento se llevó.

-Que es este poder -exclame al ver semejante habilidad, también mis compañeros, los cinco estábamos asustados.

-Maestra -hablo Wilhelm con miedo porque Dana seguía con esa aura rodeándola.

-Hay que deshacernos de los invasores, usen sus habilidades, no importa si son mortales o seres mágicos, aniquilenlos sin piedad -nos miro a los ojos y veíamos la muerte en su mirada.

-Maestra -Leo tenia el corazón en el cuello.

-Dañar a un mortal con nuestras propiedades mágicas va en contra de las reglas y estatutos del infierno -dijo con terror Grafía.

-Que a caso no me entendieron -cada vez se le escuchaba mas sucumbida en la rabia -ignoren toda regla del infierno en este momento, hay que expulsar al enemigo de la isla, luego me encargaré de las represalias de romper las reglas -grito, como súbditos acatamos sus ordenes.

Liberamos nuestras alas en ese instante y emprendimos el vuelo directo al pueblo de Réplica. Al entrar en el lugar veíamos con horror como el pequeño pueblo estaba llamas, cuerpos de los pobladores por la zona junto a cuerpos de algunos soldados, nuestros amigos y algunos de la comunidad combatían contra los soldados suecos mientras sacaban a cuantos podían. Pero eran cientos y apenas éramos cincuenta.

-Hermana -dijo Svea al ver a al hermana, corrió hacia ella y le abrazo -estas bien.

-Si lo estoy -exclamo al tenerla entre sus brazos -los demás.

-Nos dispersamos para enfrentarlos, Martín, Lova, Sofie, Lisa, Ali, Gustav y Otto los enfrentan en la entrada principal mientras que Felicia, Nellie, Erick y yo sacamos a cuantos podemos, estamos usando los el portal para eso, se que va en contra de las reglas pero...

-Esta bien, es mas, usen sus magias para enfrentarlos -dio ordenes a lo que su hermana se sorprendió, Dana siempre respeto las reglas de los demonios, era la primera vez que la quebrantaba -Lawrence, Nova, Leo vayan con loa demás a la entrada y ayuden. Wilhelm ayuda a Svea, tu también Grafía.

-Hermana -hablo Svea -escuche a uno de sus líderes, dicen que buscan un códice, crees que también...

Al oír eso Dana se quedo pasmada, entonces me miro con miedo, lo cual me preocupó.

-Hagan lo que les dije, vendré en corto -dijo cuando se estaba llendo, la tome de su mano antes de que se fuera para intentar averiguar lo que pasaba

-Dana, que pasa -estaba preocupado.

-Dentro de poco te lo diré, hagan lo que dije y ganen tiempo para las personas

Libero sus alas y fue en regreso a la mansión. Sin mas hicimos lo que nos pidió, Svea se llevo a Grafía junto con Wilhelm mientras yo iba con los demás a la entrada de Replica.

Igual desplegamos nuestras alas para llegar al lugar, cuando pasamos por encima de la casa, veía algunos cuerpos de soldados y muchos mas las personas del pueblo que fueron víctimas de los cañones de los barcos, era curioso, pero en ese momento, todos los barcos que asediaban habían dejado de atacar a excepción de uno, que se escuchaba disparaba desde lejos. Al llegar vimos a los chicos enfrentándose al gran numero de soldados los arrinconaban hacia Réplica. Nos dejamos caer sobre los soldados con nuestras armas desenfundadas y nos unimos a la batalla.

-Lawrence -dijo Martín luego de caer sobre uno de loa militares que iba ha por él -que hacen aquí.

-Venimos a ayudar, ordenes de Dana -dije mientras enfrentaba a un soldado con mi hacha a lado de Martín.

-La maestra volvió, que alegría -se quito a un enemigo en el momento -donde esta

-No lo sé, Svea dijo que estos buscan algo sobre un codex, se regreso a la mansión y nos mando a ayudar -le informe -por cierto -libere el brazalete de Draig -dijo que les enfrentemos con todo. Que ignoremos las reglas.

Delante de nosotros, Nova y Leo estaban atacando a las tropas enemigas con sus habilidades. Al principio no podía creer que ella dijera tal cosa, sin embargo ante la situación en la que estábamos, era una medida desesperada. Paso la voz a los otros y comenzamos a atacar con nuestras magias. Con mi poder comencé a destruir las armas de los soldados usando la magia Breaker, al mismo tiempo recarga energías de mis compañeros. Era increíble, la armada que nos atacaba se trago el principio de que podían con nosotros por el número. Pero al poco tiempo nos pusimos en una gran ventaja.

-Son brujos -gritaban los soldados huyendo despavoridos de la isla.

-Huyan, volved a los barcos -gritaban otros.

De los cientos que atacaron, unos pocos lograron huir y una gran pila de cuerpos de los soldados quedo en la entrada del pueblo. Parecía que habíamos ganado sin embargo todo cambio en seguida.

-Ganamos -pregunto Lisa sonriente.

-No hay que cantar victoria aún -dijo agotado Martín.

Mientras ellos platicaban y conversaban. Decidí mirar atrás al pueblo y las llamas del lugar, no pude sentirme triste.

-Jajajaja jajajaja -se escuchó una risa burlona sobre todo nuestro alrededor.

-Quien anda ahí -preguntó Sofie.

Entonces de entre los árboles de la entrada surgieron unos tres hombres de apariencia militar de la armada de Suecia, uno de esos que pude reconocer era el hombre cuyo hijo salvamos hace un año. Sin embargo no era el único. De pronto otros sujetos aparecieron formando un circulo a nuestro alrededor y otros mas por encima de nosotros volando. Eran de todo, brujos, demonios, ángeles, caídos, humanos y otros seres de magia, entre esos, un dios nórdico cargando espadas consigo.

-Quienes son ustedes -pregunte mientras formábamos un círculo, espalda con espalda listos para lo que era inminente.

-Eso no es algo que importe niño, porque pronto van a morir -dijo quien parecía ser el líder de aquella gente -sin embargo dejenme presentarme aunque sea a mi, me llamo Loki.

-Loki, como el dios asgardiano -exclamo Leo.

-No como ese dios, soy ese dios -comentó de forma altanera.

-Que es lo que quieres -cuestiono Lova.

-Mas bien lo que queremos -corrigió -aunque en realidad venimos por dos cosas. Una su querido amigo, poseedor del emperador dragón rojo -me señalo y nos extraño que alguien como él supiera eso de mi -junto con su codex.

-Todo esto es debido a mi, dices que la destrucción de este pueblo y de nuestra casa es por mi -dije y la rabia comenzó a entrar en mi.

-Así es, ahora -cambio su tono a uno serio y tenebroso -vienes con nosotros junto con el codex o matamos a todos amigos junto con tu querida Dana lenta y dolorosamente.

-Eso jamas va a pasar -grito Ali y fue contra Loki.

Él no se inmuto ante el repentino a ataque de ella, incluso los otros a su alrededor se mantuvieron estáticos cuando uno de esos hombres se movió y dio un golpe a Ali en su estomago. Haciendo que retrocediera y se doblegara por la fuerza quien le ataco.

-Ali -grito Lova, Ali escupió sangre al mismo tiempo que empezó a toser por el aire que le saco aquel.

-Hey chico -hablaba a nadie mas y menos que a Raiser Phoenix, para aquellos días era un chico de la misma apariencia de edad de la mía -dime que pasa si un demonio ataca a un mortal con magia.

-Se le castiga... -sonrió maléficamente el desgraciado -...con la muerte -lanzó sus llamas contra nosotros.

Leo tomo a Ali y la alejó a lo que nosotros hicimos porque la llamarada que arrojó era lo bastante grande para golpearnos también. Nos separamos y Leo cayó con Ali cerca del bosque. Dispersos, Martín nos dio ordenes, nuestra ama ni Svea cerca, él quedaba al mando.

-Lawrence, vete de aquí busca a la maestra y vayan se de la isla, los alcanzaremos después -ordeno con la preocupación en su mirada.

-No, me quedo con ustedes si... -me interrumpió.

-Si te quedas lograran lo que han venido a hacer, vete te cubrimos -dijo -Leo, Ali busquen a los demás e diganles lo que pasa

-Bien... -cuando Leo se levantó sorpresivamente, Raiser lo atacó desde atrás. Había envuelto su brazo en llamas y atravesó a Leo directo en el corazón.

Saco su brazo y dejo una enorme perforación en el pecho de mi amigo, cayó de rodillas y aquella herida le causó una combustión espontánea, quemándose casi al instante.

-Leo -exclamó Ali aterrorizada ante el cuerpo calcinado de nuestro amigo.

Raiser solamente sonríe victorioso ante su asesinato, por encima de él, Gustav se arrojó en su contra e hizo que el Phoenix diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás para seguido volver a dar otro cuando Ali le disparo su magia. De pronto otros de quienes nos invadían nos atacaron. Martín volvió a darme la orden. Aunque me disgustaba la idea me vi obligado a acatar.

-Ustedes vayan a su casa y traigan el codex -dijo a un pequeño grupo de cinco los cuales partieron -ustedes tres vayan por el resto de sus amigos y matenlos, yo iré por él mientras aun no ha liberado las otras dos habilidades no les sera problema -dijo a quienes estaban en el aire y Loki me persiguió caminando.

Mire atrás y de reojo vi que esas personas les daban problemas a mis compañeros, entonces vi que el asgardiano me seguía muy de cerca.

No se si fue la impotencia que sentí luego de ver a Leo morir de semejante forma, pero cuando iba a por Dana no se me ocurrió usar el circulo para llegar hasta ella. Atravesaba las calles con las casas cuyas llamas ya las habían hecho caerse o envolverse mucho mas en el fuego.

-No huyas chico -dijo Loki mientras el se teletransportaba por donde íbamos -solo estas posponiendo lo inevitable.

-Que quieres de mi -grite mientras seguía mi camino.

-Lo que esta en tu interior -comentó.

-Hablas del emperador dragón, para que lo quieres -iba por el centro de Replica cuando de la nada apareció ante mi con esa sonrisa malévola.

Saque el brazalete de Ddraig para hacerle frente, iba a darle un puñetazo cuando tomo mi brazo, presionó, rompiendo en fragmento el guante que revelé y comenzó torcer mi brazo haciendo que me pusiera de rodillas mientras seguía con esa expresión en su cara.

-Aun eres un chiquillo tonto -exclamo Loki y puso sus manos en mi cuello para extrangularme. Cuando a sus espaldas cayó el ataque combinado de Grafía, Wilhelm, Erick y Svea -no se han deshecho de ustedes. En el cielo, se veía a Fellicia y a Nellie enfrentándose a dos ángeles y un caído mientras los otros cuatro intentaban salvarme -bien, me deshare de ustedes, antes de llevármelo.

Con su mano en cuello, me lanzó a las casas ya consumidas en la mayoría por las llamas. Apenas aterrice, me puse de pie y salí de entre las llamas; de nuevo observe a mis amigos enfrentarse al invasor. Entonces Grafía apareció.

-Lawrence, estas bien -puso sus manos sobre mi y me las quite al instante queriendo ir a donde Svea y el resto combatían.

-Estoy bien, debemos ir a ayudarlos, no voy a dejar que mueran -hice a un lado las indicaciones de Martín.

-Morir -esa mención levanto preocupación en la peligris -de que hablas.

-Han matado a Leo -quedo perpleja, quería no creerme sobre esto pero era verdad.

-Mientes, es imposible -comenzó a lagrimar ante lo que dije.

-Es verdad, si nos vamos ellos morirán aquí por mi culpa -tuve que explicar lo que logre averiguar en aquel momento -todo lo que esta pasando, es porque me buscan a mi un libro al parecer, no dejare que los demás mueran por mi culpa.

Cuando dije eso, corrí a donde los chicos para enfrentar a Loki, tras pensarlo, Grafía me siguió. Tan solo pase dos casas y encontré a Svea con Erick disparando a Loki cuando él levantaba una pequeña barrera que le protegía mientras tenia a Wilhelm con su mano en el cuello.

-Me pregunto si tu mano hará crack o prank -comenzó a estrangularlo con mas fuerza.

Corrí hacia él y luego de liberar de nuevamente el brazal, salte dando un golpe un golpe en el rostro al malnacido y tan solo retrocedió unos pasos. Soltó a Wilhelm, apenas AI le marque con el golpe.

-Me impresionas niño -se limpió donde le acerque el golpe -sin embargo has perdido.

Chasqueo sus dedos y de pronto un enorme circulo mágico se reveló sobre nosotros y salió una bestia gigante que cayó sobre nuestras cabezas, era el hijo de Loki, Fenrir, el asesino de Thor. Me arroje a un lado cuando la enorme bestia aterrizó. Puso su mirada sobre mi y se aventó en mi contra, lo único que podía hacer ante esa cosa enorme era retroceder, atacaba con zarpazos y mordidas, donde golpeaba dejaba una pequeña capa de hielo.

-Lawrence -grito Grafía volando sobre la bestia, Fenrir se dio cuenta de ella y salto abriendo su hocico, sin embargo Grafía logro esquivarlo.

-Grafía, vete de aquí -se me ocurrió tomar un pedazo de madera que estaba incendiándose en su mayoría para arrojarlo frente al lobo y con el poder del brazalete, intensificar sus llamas con las que envolvió un momento a la bestia. Grafía descendió hasta mí y mientras el fuego le distraía le pedí un favor -escucha, Grafía, ve con Sirzechs, pídele ayuda y que sea pronto.

-Estas seguro de eso, es mejor que me quede contigo a ayudar -se quejo.

-Grafía, estamos perdiendo, uno de nuestros a muerto, es probable que otros también muramos -su rostro comenzó a decir que no podría hacer tal acción, así que le di un empujón -ve a por ayuda, cuento contigo.

Se aparto y se fue usando el circulo. De eso, el Fenrir se libero de las llamas y acercó su hocico a mi cara mientras gruñía.

-Me quieres bestia -tome mi hacha y use la habilidad transfer en mi arma para saltar cuando iba a cerrar la boca, logre cortarle parte de su hocico desgarrándole una buena parte , sin embargo solo lo hice enojar.

Me aventó hacia un árbol en el que me impacte, desde el suelo podía ver al lobo corriendo hacia mi, dispuesto a devorarme. Milagrosamente apareció Dana desapareciendo a la bestia y reapareciendola en lo mas alejado de la mar.

-Lawrence -bino a mi y me ayudo a levantarme -estas bien.

-Herido, tu -pregunté.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te vayas de san sebastian, con esto -me entregó un libro, el libro que se supone le entregó mi familia a Dana cuya información estaba en un idioma antiguo y olvidado -llevatelo lejos, ve con Sirzechs y ocultate con tu familia o donde sea, pero un lugar que aun seguro o difícil de encontrar

-Este es el codex que han venido a buscar, este, manual -dije perplejo y confuso.

-Es mas que eso Lawrence -dijo y lo puso en mis manos -ve a un lugar apartado de todos y teletransportate, iré a por los chicos y a salvarlos.

-Pero...

-Hazlo lo que te digo -se fue hacia el pueblo.

Cuando Dana se fue, sin mas que hacer empecé a correr con la esperanza de que llegase a salvar a mis amigos. Me interne en el bosque con tal de alejarme, sin embargo, me habían alcanzado.

-Sigues posponiendo lo inevitable -apareció Loki sobre la rama de uno de los árboles, lo ignore y continúe corriendo.

-Te diré esto una ultima vez, entrea el codex y perdonaremos la vida de tus compañeros que aun siguen con vida,la tuya ya no nos importa -dijo apareciendo en ramas de pinos de loa cuales iba pasando.

-Aun siguen con vida -esto puso el corazón en la garganta -eres un... espera porque ya no soy tu blanco.

-Ya tengo lo que quería, así que entrega el codex perdonaremos la vida a tu querida ama -dijo apareciendo cada vez mas cerca

-Jamás -grite cuando repentinamente apareció frente a mi.

-Entonces ve

Loki me arrojó un humo que me cegó un momento y me hizo lagrimar. Al abrir, me encontraba en la entrada de Replica y mis compañeros seguían enfrentando al enemigo en el lugar. En el cielo, apareció un cuervo el cual canto en plena noche, fue la señal para matar a mis amigos. Raiser tomo a Ali y tras doblegarla, hizo que su mano se convirtiera en fuego volcánico con la que baño a Ali y la convirtió en ceniza. A Gustav lo mató con explosiones dejándole en el mismo destino. Lova fue atravesada por una lanza de luz mientras a Nova la degollaban. Otto era acribillado por los disparos de unos demonios, a Lisa le drenaron el alma y Sofie fue partida en dos por causa de unos brujos. Martín fue atravesado por ocho espadas por el frente y detrás directo al corazón.

De ahí me llevo a donde Svea, Felicia, Erick, Nellie, Wilhelm y Dana enfrentándose a los demás. Felicia era desmembrada parte por parte debido ataques de aureolas que lanzaban los ángeles mientras aun contraatacaba, Nellie murió por el mismo ataque, pero a ella le cortaron la cabeza. Svea era devorada por el Fenrir mientras que Wilhelm era cercenado por las garras del animal y Erick era lanzado a un tronco donde se incrusto su cuerpo. Después, el grupo seres acorralo a Dana y le arrojaron cadenas mágicas con la que le extrajeron su poder para someterla.

-No es verdad, no es verdad -exclame estaba sumergido en el terror.

-Claro que lo es -dijo Loki, saco un cuchillo y lo enterró en mi abdomen, la hija del arma estaba envenenada. De ahí me hizo aparecer en la entrada del pueblo, entre los cuerpos de mis amigos.

El veneno comenzó a expandirse por mi sistema al instante, me nublo la vista, me cortaba la respiración. Caminé hasta toparme con el cuerpo de Martín, aun seguida con vida, pero estaba en las ultimas por la perdida masiva de sangre.

-Que haces... aquí... tonto... te dije... que te largaras... -decía con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Sabes bien... que nunca... podría hacerlo... -la toxina no me dejaba hablar bien. Cuando dije eso, Martín sonrió y trató de reír.

-Por eso... Dana te eligió... nunca faltas... a tus... promesas... -entonces llevo su mano hasta su pecho perforado y metió su mano y arrancó la pieza que el era directo de su interior, cubierta de sangre, a la vez saco un reloj de bolsillo y me entregó, el caballero que el representaba y el reloj, tomo mi mano y me hizo jurar -pensábamos dártelo... otro día... por ser de... los nuestros... en tu cumpleaños... pero ahora... venganos... oíste... venga no solo a nosotros... también... a la gente de este pueblo... -dijo y expiró.

Le cerré los ojos y moribundo vi que loa demás igual habían arrancado la pieza de su interior antes de perecer. Tome la pieza de cada y me adentre a Replica que aun estaba en llamas e igual recolecte las piezas de mis amigos. El calor, el humo y el veneno me desorientaron, quería encontrar a Dana pero sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado al borde de la isla.

-Hey demonio -escuche por detrás mío. Entonces vi a Loki y su gente rodeandome, uno que otro apuntándome con pistolas. Traían consigo a Dana que estaba atada y mal herida en el suelo -entrega el códice o ella muere.

-No lo hagas -grito Dana y entre ellos, la arpía de Raynare le calló con un golpe.

Recordé que Leo me había dado una pistola días antes, no lo había usado apartado de mi. Saque el arma y apunte a Raynare, sin embargo, se ocurrió otra cosa. Me acerque al borde y saque el libro. Lo levante y le apunté. Loki se asusto con lo que iba a hacer, al momento que pretendía jalar el gatillo, alguien de los suyos disparo antes y me caí con el libro en manos.

De ahí, lo ultimo que vi era la luna en su firmamento, seguido de enorme oscuridad que me envolvía junto, igual escuche una voz y una especie de brazo me jalo al fondo del mar.

-Esta no es tu tumba, pero eres bienvenido en ella -era una voz tétrica y oscura.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Después de contar eso, las lleve a un lado en la parte exterior de la mansión. Lugar donde levante un pequeño monumento en honor a mis compañeros, una lápida hecha con piedras que hice para ellos donde escribí sus nombres sin un orden específico.

-Ahora entiendes porque hago esto Rías, más que venganza, es por una promesa que les hice -dije mientras ella miraba la tumba -fue mi culpa que ellos muriera.

-No puedo decir que entiendo tu dolor, al menos yo -exclamo la peli escarlata.

Mire de reojo a sus amigos y de entre ellos vi a Kiba, estaba igual de nostálgico; supongo que paso por algo similar. Grafía se acerco a la tumba y limpio con sus dedos el musgo que crecía en las zonas de los nombres.

-Que crees que hubiera pasado si lo de aquel día nunca aconteció -preguntó la peligris.

-Algo mejor supongo -conteste.

-Pero como sobreviviste -pregunto Akeno al acercarse y leer los nombres de mis amigos grabados en la piedra -quien te salvo.

 _Flashback_

Luego de lo ocurrido día desperté en la cama de una pequeña choza donde no había nadie al parecer. Desperté y me sentía deprimido, vi que mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas en varias partes. Iba a levantarme cuando alguien interrumpió.

-Si te mueves, tus heridas se abrirán de nuevo -voltee y mire a un chico peli verde sentado a lado de una mesa, se levanto y se acerco -como te sientes.

-Bien, supongo -conteste.

-Me alegra, supuse que morirás por el veneno que estaba en tu sangre mas que por las heridas que te generaste. Sin embargo me sorprende que sigas con vida -comentó y se alejo a una habitación de la morada.

-Quien eres -pregunte.

-me llamo kraken -dijo el chico antes de salir de donde me tenía en esa cama.

-Kraken -repetí confundido.

-Como la bestia del océano, una de muchas que existen -dijo desde la otra sala.

-Mis cosas -pregunte y al poco instante regreso con unas cosas envueltas en una tela. Dejo lo que trajo en el suelo y me mostró lo había.

-Salve lo que pude -dijo, estaba mi hacha, la pistola, el reloj, el libro, las piezas y mi brazal que me dejo mi familia -tienes un equipo muy inusual mmm... cual es tu nombre.

-Soy Lawrence, Lawrence de rosa -me presente.

-De rosa, bueno, yo me refería a tu nombre real, no al que te dio tu ama -exclamo y me desconcertó.

-Como sabes eso

-Te he estado observando todo este tiempo, desde las sombras, he aprendido mucho de ti, sin embargo... hay uno que otro dato que me intriga averiguar de ti.

-Como que

-Dime, Lawrence; a que hermandad perteneces

-Hermandad -cada vez me hacia dudar de este tipo y saber si podía confiar él.

-Si hermandad, ya sabes, la de las colonias, de Suecia, de Francia, de China, porque nunca te visto y conozco a la mayoría de reojo.

-No se de que carajos me estas hablando -me estaba haciendo enojar.

-Que no eres uno de nosotros, un asesino o un templario -dijo indiferente.

-Entiendo esto, no se de que mierda me hablas y quisiera saber porque -dije ya enojado.

-Bien, sino sabes de que hablo, quiero que me expliques esto -levanto el brazal y lo puso frente -sólo los pertenecientes a la orden llevan esto, dime Lawrence, donde has sacado esto.

 _El Flashback continuara_


	19. capitulo 19

Antes de seguir con la historia, se que estarán pensando, estoy rompiendo la tercera regla de los asesinos, no comprometer a la hermandad. Sin embargo esa regla se refiere a decir donde nos ubicamos o quienes somos los actuales miembros, tampoco contar sobre los templos precursores o de los artefactos y fragmentos. Si un asesino es descubierto es su responsabilidad pasar al anonimato, si revela secretos debe saber aceptar el castigo que le imponga el mentor. Si me han de castigar por esto, debo tener orgullo para aceptar mi castigo.

Tras haber mencionado el nombre de Kraken, Rias me interrumpio, pues por alguna razón le llamo la atención que yo haya mencionado aquel nombre.

-Kraken... -repitió pensativa -conociste al monstruo del mar -dijo exaltada.

-Tu lo conocías -exclame intrigado por au interes de ella.

-Cuando era mas pequeña, mi hermano me hablo de él, me conto que pertenecia a nuestra familia hasta que un día desaparecio, pensaba biscarlo porque quería convertirlo en mi primer siriviente -decía con ilusión, el cual yo iba a destruir - que le paso -me miró

-Murió, por desgracia -conteste de manera algo apatica y proseguí contando mi historia.

 _Flasback_

Kraken volvio a insistir para que yo le respondiera sobre el brazal que tenia en mi poder, luego pregunto por el libro que Dana me dio. Le dije que el libro era de mi familia y me lo dejaron al igual que la cuchilla. Después yo pregunte al chico.

-Hey, Kraken -seguía con mi íra, pero ya estaba apasiguando -dime, porque estabas en las cercanías de la isla anoche.

-Ya que me respondiste te diré, iba a robar ese libro que tienes y a secuestrarte -dijo como si nada -lo mismo que querían los templarios.

-Templarios? -repetí -así se llaman los que mataron a mis amigos.

-Es una organización -comentó.

-Donde los encuentro -dije y me levante con dificultad, hice que se me abriera una de las heridas de mi brazo.

-Preguntar donde los hallarás es como buscar un gato negro en una habitación oscura sin ninguna fuente de luz, no los encontrarás -exclamo cuando había tomado mis cosas y salió de su casa -a donde vas -pregunto.

-A buscarlos -grite desde afuera cojeando mientras me alejaba.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde buscar -grito siguiendome lentamente.

-Reconocí a uno de esos malditos -dije mirando hacia atrás -iré a por él y...

-...Y luego que -me imterrumpio -crees que el sujeto vaya a decirte donde están los otros que buscas. El hombre intentará matarte.

-Lo mataré primero entonces -conteste cuando la ira volvia a crecer en mi interior.

-Haces eso y todos las casas del infierno caerán sobre tí, claro... sino te encuentran antes aquí -comentó indiferente.

-De que hablas -pregunte.

-Sabes que es delito que un demonio lastime a un mortal, cuando eso pasa le dan caza como un ciervo perseguido por una manada de lobos -dijo -además, en este momento erea un renegado -anexo.

-Que -cada que hablaba me confundía.

-Sin un demonio se aparta de su amo o lo pierde, los demás grupos de casas del infierno tienen por obligación arrestarlo o en dado caso matarlo -exclamo -además, yo que has perdido a tu ama, no tienes las habilidades de antes -comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor -porque no usas tu hechizo de teletransportación -me desafío.

No se porque pero su actitud algo arrogante me daba por golpearlo, pero al desafiarme con lo del hechizo me hizo aceptar su reto. Cada que intente activar el hechizo fue inutíl, no se podía, lo intente tantas veces que empecé a desesperarme.

-Maldicón -grite cayendo de rodillas.

-Sin un amo, el simple hechizo para moverte de un lugar a otro se vuelve inutíl, ahora no eres mas que el portador del dragón emperador rojo -exclamo -lo sé porque tuve que contener tu poder cuando dormías, quería tomar el control de tu ser.

-Dices que en este momento no soy mas que un inutíl que no puede vengar a sus amigos... -dijo con la mirada baja. Casualmente comenzó a llover, de forma recia en aquel lugar.

-Dije que te perseguira el infierno aunque no hagas nada -se agacho y se sento a mi lado bajo la lluvia -sabes, me han dado la tarea de buscar a los hombres y mujeres que atacaron tu isla para descubrir que traman, dijeron que debía hacer esto sin ayuda, pero... dudo que lo logré solo -me miró -tu tienes en mente casi los mismo objetivos Lawrence, vuelte mi aprendiz y busquemos a esos templarios.

Pase de ser un peón a un aprendiz, pero no sabía de que era aprendiz, solo me interesaba una cosa, matar a los mataron a mis amigos y saber el porque, así que acepte. Durante el resto del año, la pase entrenando con Kraken aun cuando mis heridas aun no sanaban, me ayudo a reforzar las habilidades que me enseñaron mis amigos y otras más. Hizo despertar esa habilidad que llama vista de aguila, me enseño parkour, a sobrevivir en entornos salvajes y civilizados por mi cuenta, a robar, perseguir, acechar; sin descansó alguno para volverme mas fuerte, aprendí nuevas tecnicas de pelea con él, incluse me enseño a pelear con la hoja oculta. Durante ese tiempo trate de descifrar el codex que me entregó Dana por parte de mi familia, no pude, sin embargo, Kraken me ayudo a despertar mi modo de balance breaker y me ayudo a dominarlo, él me mostró su forma de monstruo que tanto se contaba de él, realmemte era un pulpo. Descubrí que Kraken perteneció a los Gremory, era siervo del padre Sirzerchs y que huyó. Al mismo tiempo me empecé a preocupar por Grafía, con lo que dijo Kraken de que ya no tenía amo me darían caza, supuse que lo mismo sería para ella. Kraken me llevó por viejos pasajes al infierno directo a la casa gremory donde a lejos podía ver que a Grafía le habían dado un puesto en las piezas de Sirzerchs para evitar que la mataran. Ella fue con él hermano de Rias hasta San sebastían para buscarme, fue en vano. Me dieron por muerto, por mi parte, supuse que era lo mejor, el camino que iba a emprender debía hacerlo por sin ella, por mi bien.

Llegó el año de 1648 y mi entrenamiento estaba terminado, según ya estaba listo para mi misión. Así que nos dirigimos a por nuestro primer objetivo. Ansgar Danisslon, el padre de aquel niño, Adolf.

Fuimos hasta praga, donde se libraba la ultima batalla de la guerra de los 30 años, ahí, Danisslon era uno de los capitanes de las fuerzas que estaban asaltando el castillo mientras un número mayor se enfrentaba a la Bohemia al querer entrar en la vieja ciudad. Aquella ocasión, use por primera vez el traje naranja con negro que tengo, solo portaba en ese entonces mi hacha y el brazal, él en cambio tenia un traje azul con unos anexos de cuero café en los hombros **(Como el atuendo de Arno el entrepido de AC unity)** , llevaba dos espadas, una pistola por detrás y un brazalEstabamos acechando desde el tejado del castillo a Danisslon y a su general Hans Christoff von Königsmarck, sacaban los tesoros por patio trasero del castillo.

-Envíen esto hasta el castillo del rey entendido -dijo Königsmarck a sus soldados -tengan mucho cuidado con el codex argenteus -la biblia de plata, una antigua reliquía que hasta ahora se conserva.

-Si general -contestaron los soldados.

-Andando -exclamo el general y una carreta que lllevaba las cosas se alejó, al igual que Königsmarck, volvia para comandar el asalto a la vieja ciudad.

Cuando el general se fue, Danisslon se quedó atrás y se acercó a uno de los soldados que custodiaban aquel pequeño patio, era un teniente.

-Tomaste lo que te dije -pregunto Danisslon frente al teniente, era un chico de 19 años.

-Aquí esta maestro -le entregó unaa hojas de manera cautelosa cuando dos soldados cuidaban el jardín de aquel lugar.

-Excelente, sigue así y pronto te llevare ante la orden -Danisslon se fue a dentro del castillo y dejo atrás al teniente con aquellos dos soldados.

Fue en ese momento que decidimos entrar, caí sobre uno de los soldados con mi hoja oculta, mientras Kraken me mataba al otro, dejandonos solo con el teniente. Al vernos caer sobre esos dos soldados paralizo al joven teniente, quiso gritar por auxilio, pero Kraken le dio tres golpes para callarlo y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

-Dime que fue lo que diste a Danisslon -preguntó.

-Unas hojas que me pedió arrancar del codex -respondió asustado y temeroso por su vida.

-A donde se fue -preguntó por él.

-Debe estar del lado este del castillo, el general Königsmarck le dio su oficina ahí, es todo lo que se, por favor, dejame -exclamo del mismo modo.

-Te dejaré ir en paz -clavo su cuchilla en el chico matandoló. Le quito la pistola que tenia y me la dió -agarrala, te ha de servir, lo preciento -la guarde en la parte de atrás.

-Porque hasta ahora venimos por Danisslon, es por ese codex no es así -dije cuando Kraken decidio escalar el castillo para buscar el lugar donde se encontraba nuestro objetivo.

-Mi maestra me dijo que tus enemigos estaban buscando otros libros como el tuyo en otras locaciones, pero aun no sabemos porque o para que -contesto a medida que subiamos por la pared externa del castillo.

-Hablas de tus amigos asesinos, ustedes para que quieren esas hojas -pregunte -son una especie de justicieros, o no, eso me dijiste.

-Los asesinos nos dedicamos a velar por la paz y la libertad, sea de la humanidad, el cielo o el infierno -contesto cuando ya estabamos en el techo y corriamos hacia donde se suponía estaba Danisslon.

-Que acaso se creen heroés para hacer así -dije en burla.

-Chistosito, nuestro credo nos enseña que no podemos salvar a todo el mundo ni cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana -decía cuando llegabamos a donde nuestro blanco -nos enseña que debemos defender lo que nos queda y vengar lo perdidó, sea nuestro o de algún inocente, actuar bajo nuestras propias normas y juicios aprendiendo a vivir con nuestros resultados. Nada es Verdad, Todo esta Permitido.

-Que significa eso -pregunte.

-Lo descifrarás, a tu tiempo -contesto.

Hicimos parkour inverso para acceder a la habitación donde Danisslon estaba. Al entrar eliminos un par de guardias hacia donde nuestro blanco estaba encerrado, podiamos oír desde la puerta que Ansgar conversaba con alguien.

-Tengo las hojas del codex, ahora que -pregunto el capitán.

-Eribarac esta junto a Modivic, ellos han progresado en la experimentación con ella, Sorichnivov esta haciendo abances con el idioma, damelos para que se los entregue -dijo nadie mas y menos que Loki.

Cuando me di cuenta que era él, quise entrar de inmediato a aquella oficina, una para matarlo, dos... pude oír que tenían a Dana consigo. Kraken me detuvo y dijo que no era el momento para que yo lo enfrentasé, me espere. Cuando Loki fue, mi maestro abrió la puerta del lugar con unas ganzúas para ver a Danisslon dandonos la espalda mientras miraba su escritorio.

-Ve, has que hable y acabaló, como te enseñe -me dijo y me acerque a Ansgar mientras me quitaba la capucha.

-Capitán, me recuerda -dije y el hombre volteó extrañado.

-Aun vives -exclamo al verme sin sorpresa.

-Vivire mas que usted -saque la hoja oculta y se la clave al hombre mientras hacia la finta de estar abrazandoló, Danisslon fue el primero al que lleve al interrogatorio.

-Vaya vaya vaya -decía su fantasma alrededor mió -con que te volviste un asesino para vengar a tus amigos.

-Donde esta Loki, donde esta Dana, porque nos atacaste, salvamos a tu hijo, dime donde están el resto de tus amigos -lo tome del cuello poniendome iracundo y levantando la voz -dimelo ahora -grite.

-Loki aparece ante nosotros, dice lugar y hora para encontrarlo, así que no podras encontrarlo. Tu novia, no lo sé, la capturamos y Eribarac junto a Modivic la tienen pero no se en donde exactamente. Los demás, igual, no se donde estén, sin embargo, en mi escritorio tengo una lista con sus nombres, porque siempre los olvido.

-Bien -conteste y salí del cuarto de confesión.

Después de haberlo hecho hablar, Kraken se acerco y le cerró los ojos al capitán, esto tras decir que su alma descansará en paz. Él dijo que todos en la muerte somos iguales, porque estaremos ante aquel tunel oscuro donde al final este se encuentre la luz. Yo ignore esto y busque entre los papeles de la mesa lista con los nombres, que dijo que había. Solo habían hojas en blanco, regadas y revueltes todas ahí. Use mi vista de aguila para asegurarme de donde estaba aquella lista y vi que, efectivamente como dijo Ansgar, la lista estaba en su escritorio, solo que los nombres estaban escritos con tinta invisible supuse. Apenas di un vistazo a los nombres que habían en la lista y Kraken me quito la hoja para que él la revisará por su cuenta.

-La mitad de los nombres en esta lista son de demonios de diferentes casas y rangos -exclamo -otros son ángeles y caídos, el resto, supongo que son humanos.

-Como sabes eso -cuestione.

-Los conozco de nombre y reojo, ahora hay que buscarlos, por quien empezar -dijo y me acerque por detrás suyo.

-Busquemos a ese Edibarac y Modivic, ellos tienen a mi e... a mi ama -quería ir a por ella directamente.

-Lo dije en retorica -volteo a verme -escucha, ahora sabemos quienes son nuestros blancos, pero sabemos donde encontrarlo o si nos toparemos con el que buscamos en especificó, hallarlos llevará meses, años, decadas; igual que a tu novia -exclamo.

-No hay tiempo, debo encontrarla ya -dije desesperado y asustado, le quite la hoja para caminar fuera de la habitación -los buscare yo mismo a todos estos.

-Porque nunca escuchas -se molestaba con mis reaccionas -buscar a los tipos de esta lista no será nada facíl, hallar a tu Dana tampoco. Se lo que se siente estar desesperado, yo perdí al hombre que amaba -se quitó la capucha -llevará tiempo y esfuerzo, si haces esto solo te aseguro que podrás encontrarla pero no savarla, no tienes recursos ni aliados mas que a mi, ni siquiera puedes dominar tu balance breaker. Si te unes a los asesinos podremos completar esas faltas en tu lucha.

-Primero dime, porque vistes como hombre -ya me había dado cuenta que era mujer pero no iba a entrometerme -segundo, tu eres una asesina, tu tienes contacto con tu hermandad, con eso me basta. Tercero, ser asesino no es lo mió, no aun -voltee a verle -ahora que... maestra.

Huimos de aquel castillo tras ser perseguidos por los soldados hasta perderlos, luego volvimos a nuestro escondrijo donde nos reabastecimos, durante los siguientes tres meses aprebdí a dominar el balance breaker y a esteblecer contacto con Ddraig de manera voluntaria, sin que él me tuviera que desmallar. Al mismo tiempo descubrí que Kraken conocía a la familia del real de suecia, ella le había hecho favores a ellos y les pidió como devolución, ayuda para ubicar a los de la lista, pero el favor era muy grande y sobrepasaba lo que había hecho Kraken, así que para saldar la cuenta nos dijo que ayudaramos a su nación con las batallas y guerras que se librarán. Al mismo tiempo Kraken me contó que ella se enamoró de un humano por error, un asesino, quisó huir con él pero no pudo. Mataron al hombre por un grupo de templarios, me contó que abusaron de ella frente a su amado antes de que lo mataran, después de eso una asesina le salvó y le entró para darles caza a quienes le atacaron, como consecuencia de matar humanos huyó de los Gremory y se unió a los asesinos.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Ahora sabes porque Kraken escapo de tu familia -dije a Rias.

 _Flashback_

Pasaron unos siete años, 1655, el nuevo rey, carolus X gustavo había llevado la guerra a polonia ya que en esos días los suecos capturaron buena parte del territorio polaco y ellos lo querían de vuelta. Fuimos a su guerra disfrados como Un comandante mientras ella como su oficial al mando. Peleamos durante cuatro años en vano, la alianza polaco lituana era mas fuerte que el ejercito carolino, nos hicieron retroceder hasta las afueras de varsovia por ahí de 1656, en ese año, Carolus X bino hasta estas tierras para dirigir el mismo una batalla para defender la zona que aun pertenecia a Suecia en tierra prusiana.

Mas tarde, tras ganar la batalla contra los polacos, Carolus descubrio que uno de los principes del imperio, bogusław radziwiłł, principe de suecia, estaba ejerciendo contratos con un demonio de la lista, un de nombre Asagi Balam, demonio de casa Balam. Fuimos hasta el sitio de Prostki, donde bogusław se reuniria con Asagi antes de la batalla. Estaban en un bosque reunidos a solas, conversando de algo. Kraken y yo los acechabamos desde atrás a un arból donde conversaban.

-Entonces me conseguiras la llave del santuario, radziwiłł -pregunto la demonio.

-Solo si me haces ganar esta batalla -dijo el principe.

-Lo haré, un trato es un trato

-Que es lo que buscan en ese mausoleo, acaso es la reliquía de los reyes -comento el sueco. Existía un mito en aquellos días que el rey Gustavo Adolphus, el rey que hizo de suecia, la potencia mundial de aquella epoca; fue sepultado con su espada que según rumores, era magica, y le había servido en la expansión del imperio sueco.

-Es vital para el plan de Loki -exclamo.

-Como sea, mientras mi familia y yo seamos afectados -exclamo el hombre y se alejó en el caballo en el que venía.

Esperamos a que radziwiłł se marchara y que ella se quedará ahí sola, vimos que empezó a levantar un hechizo que era para la victoria del ejercito sueco, pero antes de eso Kraken me dijo que yo fuera hacia ella mientras se centraba en su hechizo. Saque la hoja oculta del modelo que incluía veneno y la embosque. Le tape la boca y le clave la cuchilla por la espalda, le inyecte agua bendita.

-Pero quien... -dijo la demonio antes que yo me quitase la capucha, quería que vieran cara al matarlos -...tu -el veneno inundo su ser y la mato. Fuimos a la interrogación.

-Dime donde esta Loki -exclame -primero quieren el codex de mi familia, luego el codex argenteus, ahora buscan un mito, que traen entre manos.

-Eres tu -dijo al verme -te volviste a un asesino... yo no se donde esta Loki, lo que tratamos... es algo tan grande... mas grande que este mundo... mas grande que Dios.

-Lo unicó grande aquí sera lo alto que caígan en su intento de cumplir su plan, descansa en paz -salí del cuarto de confesión.

Aquella batalla de Prostki termino en derrota para suecia, los polacos seguían recuperando su imperio y otros países comenzaron a unirse a su lucha para recuperar su imperio como Dinamarca, en 1658 los polacos y daneses lograron expulsar a los suecos de sus tierras y los regresaron a su tierra escandinava.

En tanto Kraken y yo visitamos el mausoleo de Gustavo Adolphus, no encontramos nada la tumba estaba sola con el esqueleto del viejo rey. Pero en eso dos demonios mas aparecieron, pertenecían a la casa Furfur. Desperte mi Balance breaker y con la ayuda de Kraken los vencimos. Los primeros dos que mate con Balance Breaker.

 _Fin del flashback_

Siendo honesto, si encontramos algo en la tumba de aquel rey, una espada del edén que emitia pequeños pulsos electricos rojos, no se lo dije a Rias.

 _Flashback_

Carolus se enteró que entramos al mausoleo de la familia real así que nos expulso de su imperio, no nos condeno a muerte como es de costumbre a pesar de habernos capturado, aun valoraba los favores hechos por Kraken a su familia, pero con el entrenamiento de Kraken, podiamos entrar y salir de suecia sin ser detectados.

Huimos con un viejo conocido por el año de 1673, con aquel niño, que salve, Adolf Danisslon creció y se volvio un marino mercante. Luego de mate a su padre su familia perdió prestigio y el busco una forma de ganarse la vida, aunque él vio el infortunio de su familia como una ventaja, siempre tuvo todo en sus manos, o eso el decía; pero ahora tenia que sudar para obtener algo, eso le gustaba. Nos hicimos colegas y me enseño a navegar, Kraken en cambio nadaba en su forma de monstruo y nos protegia de piratas. Llegamos hasta las costas del refugio de Kraken en Holanda a las afueras de La Haya.

-Mientras estamos aquí indagaré los nombres haber si hay suerte -dijo Adolf, le contamos que buscabamos a los de la lista.

-Te veremos en una semana -dijo mi maestra.

Fuimos hasta nuestro escondrijo y al estar cerca, nos llevamos una sopresa. El ejercito de demonios estaba cateando nuestro casa. Nos ocultamos ante la maleza y vimos que estaban los Gremory, que eran los que comandaban el hayanamiemto. Entre los presentes vi a Sirzerchs dirigiendo la revisión, se veía angustiado. De pronto, volte a ver a mi maestra que estaba conjurando un hechizo hacia la casa la cual hizo que la guarida explotará en mil pedazos, llevandosé consigo a varios soldados del infierno.

-Corre -me dijo Kraken cuando la exploción se sucitó.

Empecé a correr en dirección contraria de donde vinimos para así escapar de los demonios. Ellos nos alcanzaron y sin embargo no nos detuvimos, nos separamos para perderlos y comenzamos a eliminar a los que venían sobre nosotros, elimine a ocho soldados con la pistola que me dio Kraken en praga. Pensé que ya había perdido a mis perseguidores hasta que Sirzerchs me encontró.

-Lawrence -grito desde lo alto y disparo en mi contra -deten esta locura -dijo al descender con sus alas desplegadas.

-Hola Sirzerchs, es bueno verte -salude amargamente, con su explosión se me bajo la capucha -como esta Grafia

-Ella esta bien... pero ahora escucha... entregate deja lo que sea que estes haciendo... y haré lo posible para que tu sentencia sea la minima... lo que haces no vale la pena -dije y active mi balance breaker y dispare en contra de él arrojandolo algo lejos.

-NO VALE LA PENA -grite iracundo para después acercarmele -acaso sabes lo que estoy haciendo o porque estoy haciendolo

-Lawrence calmate -dijo pasivo -escucha los Gremory siempre apoyamos a nuestros aliados.

-Si siempre los apoyan entonces dime donde estabas aquella noche -golpee a Sirzerchs en el estomago y lo arroje hacia un tronco grueso el cual atraveso -donde estaba tu y tu casa cuando mis amigos murieron.

-Calmate -dijo evitando pelear conmigo.

-Calmarme, he pasado los ultimos veinticinco años buscandola por mis recursos y aliados como para que alguien se meta en mi camino y estorbe -tome a Sirzerchs del cuello y comencé a extrangularlo, de no ser por alguien, yo lo hubiera matado.

-Lawrence -a espaldas estaba aquella chics peliplateada, asustada de lo que hacia -dejalo... por favor.

-Grafia -solte al Gremory inconciente y dirigí mi mirada a ella deshaciendo de mi balance breaker -que haces aquí.

-Escucha Lawrence, yo también estoy sufriendo por lo de nuestros amigos, pero... la venganza no los va a traer de vuelta -dijo asustada.

-Grafia... -me puse empaticó -el camino que estoy recorriendo no lo elegí yo, y he avanzado demasiado como para darme la vuelta y regresar -conteste.

-Entonces dejame...

-No Grafia... no vendrás conmigo, por favor no sigas ni me busques... -después de decir eso saque una bomba de humo y la solte en mi posición, el aire ayudo a dispersar el humo de la bomba y me fui dejandolos reteniendo la idea de girar atrás.

Me reuní con Kraken y Adolf una semana después en una taberna en La Haya donde el chico había conseguido información de manera rapida.

-Bueno Lawrence, señora Kraken tengo buenaa y malas noticias -dijo el chico.

-Habla, dinos que obtuviste -dijo Kraken.

-Primero, tres nombres aparecieron de la lista, junto a otros dos mas de la misma. Hay en Amsterdam un hombre que se llamada Sorichnivoc, es un traductor de alguna lengua muerta y se mantiene encerrado todo el día en su casa con tal de traducir algo -menciono.

-Las hojas del codex de praga -dijo Kraken.

-Los otros dos nombres son, Edibarac y Modivic -al escucharlos me llamo la atención -hace mucho, uno 17 años, por estas calles esos dos vivían por aquí, decían que eran sirvientes de una bruja que invocaban cada noche, ya que escuchaban a menudo los gritos de una mujer pidiendo piedad y clemencia, como si la torturaran.

Cuando oí eso, inconcientemente active el breaker, comencé a hacer temblar las cosas del bar y los alrededores, incluso rompí muchas botellas y tarros de vidrio, para calmarme, Kraken me tuvo que clavar un cuchillo en mi brazo derecho para detenerme. Note que el brazal de Ddraig había surgido y no me di cuenta antes.

-Esos dos hombres se fueron hace dos años, no se sabe a donde se largaron, pero suponen el que sabe eso es un sacerdote de inglaterra en londres de nombre Raphael, esta en tu lista, también un conde de Francia, un duque, se llama Gregorio de Cannes, también de la lista. Ambos visitaban a los dos de antes de que se fueran, ellos deben saber donde la tienen Lawrence -dijo Adolf.

-Iremos primero por el Sorichnivoc, Lawrence -exclamo mirandome a los ojos y extrañamente se asusto un poco.

-Yo iré a por los otros primero, debo encontrar a Dana -dije.

-Soy tu maestra, yo diré a por quien vamos, primero Sorichnivoc y después el frances y el ingles -contesto.

-Vamos y no perdamos mas tiempo -me levante de la silla y salí del bar.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, una tormenta cayó en la ciudad, las calles se encharcaron con el agua de la lluvia, en uno de esos charcos, vi el reflejo de mis ojos y me percate que cambiaron de color a un matiz verde.

-Aquel que domina su ira, domina los actos de su enemigo -Ddraig habló desde mi reflejo -la ira es buena chico, nos permite ver la fuerza que yacé en nuestro interior, pero sino sabemos controlarlo, nos corromperá -me sermoneaba -conozco ese sentimiento que tienes Lawrence, pero debes saber dominarlo, nunca dejes que la ira te domine, o todo tu esfuerzo terminará mal.

Luego me reuní con Kraken y Adolf, montamos su barco hacia Amsterdam y al llegar a la ciudad buscamos al instante a Sorichnivoc en una casa algo tetrica en el este de la ciudad. Nos infiltramos en su casa al ver que estaba vacía de su presencia, buscamos las hojas que quería Kraken y las hallamos en un baúl junto, cuando ibamos a salir de la casa, el hombre regresó con lo que parecía ser un mensajero.

-Ocultate -dijo Kraken y ella se colgó de las vigas del techo mientras yo me metia en el baúl para evitar ser visto.

-Escucha Adams -escuche de nuestro blanco -lleva estas cartas al conde Gregorio y al padre Raphael, contienen lo que he podido descifrar de las paginas deben servir para nuestro experimento.

-Si señor -dijo un chico.

En poco tiempo el mensajero con lo que Sorichnovic le dió y emprendió su camino. El hombre se quedó solo, comenzó a caminar hacia el baúl donde me ocultaba, lo se por como se oían los pasos. Tome mi pistola y espere a que abriera la caja.

-Pero quien... -exclamo desplegando unas alas negras, era un caído, y antes de que terminará de crear su lanza, tire del gatillo dandole en la cabeza. De nuevo fui al interrogatorio.

-Dime que tanto están experimentando en mi señora -pregunte.

-Dime... nunca has pensado si eres unico que puede tener el poder que tienes, si puedes compartilo o... replicarlo en alguien... -dijo.

-Para que hacen eso que es lo que pretenden -pregunte.

-Cual es el deseo mas malvado de todo ser en la vida... que la existencia... se sometas a sus ordenes y caprichos, como un dios -dijo el hombre y le di el entierro.

Después de salir de caja y reunirme con Kraken a las afueras de la casa, me dijo que interceptó al mensajero y le robó las cartas. Al leerlas entendimos que Loki había capturado un fragmento del brazal de Ddraig la noche que ataco San sebastian. Intentaba replicar el poder del balance breaker en Dana y controlarla, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo lo rechazaba, creo una formula para someterla y la receta la dividos en dos y Loki iría el mismo a por ambas paginas con los remitentes.

-Escucha Lawrence esto es lo que haremos, crearemos cartas falsas que sustituyan a las otras, llevaremos las cartas a los remitentes, se las entregaremos y esperaremos a que Loki aparezca a por ellas, pero no lo mates, solo concentrate en saber donde esta tu novia. Yo ire con el conde a Cannes, tu vete con Adolf a Londres por el padre Raphael -dijo Kraken -nos reuniremos en Texel.

-Que haremos con las cartas originales -pregunte

-Me las quedaré -comento -no mejor tu -me las dio, tienes que llevarselas a la hermadad después.

-No es mejor quemarlas o ocultarlas -dije.

-La hermandad necesita saber de esto por nuestros planes, si quieres saberlos, ya te dije, unete primero -exclamo.

Tiempo después hicimos lo acordado, ella fue a Cannes mientras que yo iria a Londres, en aquellos días, los ingleses y franceses tramaban invadir Holanda, el barco de Adolf estaba registrado como holandes y ella era persona registrada en loa paises bajos, debíamos evitar ser vistos por los comandos de sus países para evitae una guerra.

Busque la parroquia donde estaba el padre en Londres y le entregue la carta a una de las monjas del lugar la cual me asegure de que le entregará la carta a ese tal Raphael. Desde el exterior me asegure de que reuniera con Loki y se la entregará, al mismo tiempo me aseguré de oír su conversación.

-Tienes la carta -dijo Loki.

-Así es maestro, cree que por fin logré fucionarse a la chica -pregunto.

-Mas le vale, o Sorichnivoc morirá, ese torpe a fallado lo suficiente como para ahorcarlo -exclamo el Dios nordico.

Espero ver el resultado mi señor, aun la tienen cautiva ahí -pregunto.

-Si, el rey de suecia se ha vuelto un buen aliado -dijo Loki.

Al escuchar suecia y rey, supe de quien hablaba, Carolus XI, el nuevo rey, era diferente a su padre, cauteloso y misteroso, era un problema. Espere a que terminarán de hablar para hacer algo, Loki se marcho y Raphael salió de su oficina para ir donde la gente iba a confesarse, espere a que entrará para actuar.

-Vienes a confesarte hijo -dijo el padre quien en realidad es un angel.

-Vengo a confesar que he matado a mucha gente -exclame.

-A cuantos has matado hijo y porque

-A cinco hasta ahora, y contigo serán seis, por mis amigos

Saque la hoja oculta y atravesé el muro de madera, la cuchilla en su garganta a segundos de que la lanza que invocó me atravesará el estomagó, una vez mas fui a la confesión.

-Habla, en que parte de suecia la tienen -pregunte.

-Bajo el mausoleo, ella ha estado desde desde 1656 esta tu ama ahí, la tuviste bajo tus pies aquella noche -exclamo y salimos de la confesión.

Tras oír eso, saque mi hacha y por cólera, decapite el cuerpo sin vida del hombre. Luego volví a con Adolf para ir a Texel y reunirme con Kraken, estuvimos en esa isla durante tres días y ella no aparecía, hasa que una mañana, apareció la armada naval francesa e inglesa frente a Texel con sus cañones hacia la isla, casi cincuenta barcos llegaron ese día. En Texel apenas habían dos barcos en la costas ya que el resto de flota estaba en La Haya y Amsterdam.

La razón por la que estaban ambas naciones ahí era porque Kraken había sido capturada por aquel Conde y al ser conocido del rey de francia, ocuparon la escusa de que ella fue matar al rey y Gregorio la capturo. El sujeto era un demonio de la casa Sitri. Envio a uno de sus siervos a buscarme y me llevó hasta un barco de guerra de clase crucero donde estaba con Kraken de rodillas.

-Vaya vaya, estas con vida niño, casi no has crecido -dijo apuntandome con una pistola -quitenle las armas -sus sirvientes obedecieron, me quitaron todas las armas incluyendo la hoja -escucha, te propongo algo, y mi maestro esta de acuerdo. Entreganos las cartas originales y liberamos a tu maestra, pero no solo eso, también liberaremos a tu amiga, ya tenemos otro sujeto de pruebas. Una vez hecho eso, los dejaremos vivir en paz el resto de su miserable vida mientras mis hermanos y yo hacemos realidad nuestros planes -dijo y mire a Kraken, doblegada, herida y cansada, aun así ella me dijo que ne negará con la oferta.

-Si acepto... -le metí ilusiones -atacaron Holanda y luego a quien, Polonia, Dinamarca, China, las colonias Americanas, al final el mundo.

-No estás en posición de negociar -exclamo -somos mas que tu y los barcos a puntan a Texel, ahí hay mas de dos mil personas y solo dos barcos para hacernos frente.

-Conoces la historia de las termopilas -exclame, esa historia me facinaba desde niño -trecientos espartanos se enfrentaron a diez mil persas, los mataron y ganaron...

-...Esos 300 espartanos murieron...- dijo.

-Fueron vengados por cien mil de ellos -respondí -no te entregaré las cartas, matanos si quieres, ataca la ciudad si te parece, por cada que mates cuarenta mas vendrán por ti y Loki.

-Idiota -movio su dedo al gatillo apuntando a mi cabeza, justo ante jalar el marino vigia grito.

-Enemigo a la vista -grito el marino.

Volteamos al horizante para ver un barco fantasma emergiendo del mar, en el se veía desplegada una bandera negra con una calavera y dos espadas cruzadas, de fondo, el dibujo de un craneo de aguila. El barco bino acompañado de dos barcos con la bandera de los asesinos y seguido de un puñado de barcos holandeses

-Es holandes herrante -dijo con temor el sitri retrocediendo -ASESINOS -grito con sus fuerzas justo antes de ser atravesado por un cuchillo arrojadizo en su cabeza, el cual salió del otro lado.

Después de eso el barco fantasma revelo dos cañones frontales de triple disparo **(como el de piratas del caribe)**. Abrió fuego contra el barco de clase destructor en el que estaba. Poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo añicos y los otros barcos que lo seguían también abrieron fuego. Con el caos en la nave, me fui contra de los que tomaron mis armas las recuperé y libere a Kraken.

-Estas bién -pregunte -te llevaré con medicó

-Eso no importa -miramos a los barcos daneses y aun con el holandes y los pertenecientes a los asesinos eran inferiores a la combinación de los franceses e ingleses -serán a plastados a este paso, pronto arrojame al mar.

-Bromeas, en tu estado...

-HAZLO -grito.

Le ayude a avanzar al borde del barco y la arrojé como pidío, se hundió en lo profundo de las aguas mientras yo me fui a trepar lo alto del mastil. Al instante, las aguas que rodeaban los barcos invasores comenzaron a agitarse y del destructor empezó a ser atacado por los tectaculos de la pesadilla del mar, el Kraken. Ella comenzó a destrozar el navió y después arrojar cosas hacia los demás barcos que le abrieron fuego con los cañones. Destrozó cada uno de los barcos mientras los holandeses defendían sus costas de barcoa crucero que intentaban desembarcar tropas en la isla. Al final de la batalla yo quede parafo sobre estribor de uno de los barcos de los ingleses que se hundía lentamente.

Texel se salvó, los asesinos y los holandeses se ganaron, yo esperaba a qur saliera mi maestra del mar. Cuando lo hizo, me horrorice. Tenía en todo su cuerpo perforaciones como si le hubieran disparado a quema ropa. Se desmoronó y le tome en mis brazas.

-Maestra -dije desesperado. Estaba muriendo, se quito su brazal con sus pocas fuerzas y me lo dio.

-Te hará... falta... -decía -salva a tu... querida... confía en los asesinos... -de pronto puso su mano en mejilla -te pareces mucho a él... -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Aquella noche fui hasta su refugio donde los demonios que nos buscaban habían dejado el lugar, la coloque un su cama y la queme. Deje que el fuego consumiera su casa hasta que todo se volvera ceniza, al mismo tiempo tres sujetos, asesinos; me acompañaron esa noche. Eran quienes salvaron a Kraken en un principió y le volverion asesina. Me quite la capucha y me postre ante ellos.

-Aun que las personas sigan ciegamente la verdad recuerda -dijo la maestra.

-Nada es verdad

-Aun que las personas se cuartean ante la ley y la moral recuerda

-Todo esta permitido

-Esta noche dejas de ser Lawrence de Rosa, peón de los Hembret, ahora eres Lawrence, miembro de la hermandad de los assassins, de pie asesino tu deber aguarda

 _El Flashback continuará..._

 **Como ya saben, Assasin's creed siempre involucra eventos historicos y algunos mitologicos. Aquí les dire que eventos involucre a Issei.** **1655-1656 guerra sueca-polacolituana.** **los polacos se disponen a recuperar su tierra conquistada por los suecos, ocurren las siguientes batallas.**

 **Batalla de Czestochowa 1655: la alianza polacolituana recupera la zona de Czestchowa de las manos de suecia**.

 **Sitio de varsovia 1655: los polacos recuperan la capital de su imperio y sacan al ejercito sueco a las afueras de la ciudad.**

 **Batalla de varsovia 1656: Carolus X Gustav encabeza la batalla para mantener la zona ocupada por su reino de suecia y ganan la defensiva.**

 **Batalla de Prostki 1656: el principe Bogusław Radziwiłł ataca Prostki y es derrotado por los polacos que recuperan su nación**

 **Batalla de Texel 1673: la isla de Holanda, Texel es asediada por la flota aliada de los franceses e ingleses, la flota aliada es hundida a pesar de la inferioridad naval de holanda.**

 **La leyenda del holandes herrante aparecio a mediados del siglo XVII epoca en la que este Fanfic, Issei vivía. Por eso lo anexe**

 **Sin mas que agregar, los leeré después.**


	20. capitulo 20

_Continuación del Flashback_

Y así comenzó oficialmente mi vida como un assassin. Un año después de aquella batalla me despedí de Adolf, conocio a una chica de Holanda con la que contrajo matrimonio y obtuvo un empleo de contador en la corte de La Haya gracias al padre de la chica que era un politico y a la educación que su padre le dio cuando niño, al mismo tiempo dejo de ser comerciante y tenia que deshacerce del barco que ganó en una apuesta. No quería darcelo a cualquiera así que el día que nos despedimos me la sedio por ahí a principios de 1674.

-Estás seguro de darme tu bergantín Adolf -pregunte cuando estabamos en el barco y yo tenia el timón en mis manos -es probable que termine hundiendosé por mi culpa. Sea en una pelea o en una tormenta en medio del mar

-Mejor a que se quedé en este muelle pudriendosé -comentó, le daba una ultima pasada a su navió -oiga, este barco nos trajo suerte en los pocos viajes que hicimos, gracias a este pude llegar hasta el lugar donde he conocido el amor de mi vida. Y estoy seguro que te traera suerte en su viaje.

-Si lo dices de esa forma, no puedo negarme -conteste, me separé del timón y mire al chico -cuidaré de este barco tanto como pueda -le extendí la mano -gracias, por todo Adolf, sin tu ayuda no hubiera logrado encontrar a mis enemigos.

-A ti, Lawrence, te deseo suerte en tu viaje y espero que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda -aquel día me separé de él no sin antes mirar atrás del muelle que deje, una pocas veces que he mirado a quienes dije adiós.

Poco tiempo después pusimos el bergantín el "Ruina Imperii" en servicios de los asesinos. Estamos en aguas de Dinamarca navegando tras un entrenamiento naval con el Holandes. Le compre al navió unos doce cañones andanada repartidos en ambos lados y un espolon al frente, a la vez yo estrenaba tres pistolas mas y mis dos espadas. Estamos detenidos en medio del oceano en ese momento para conversar con mis superiores en el borde del Ruina.

-Desde cuando los asesinos son alidos de los países bajos -pregunte a mi nueva maestra Olivia.

 _Fin del Flashback_

No podía decirle a Rias o a los demás que mi nueva maestra era Ophis y que la hermandad que de asesinos que entre era Khaos, ni que mis aliados de esos días y hasta ahora eran Vali, Son Goku y Kuroka. Así que hable de ellos bajo otros nombres nombres o al menos sus rangos como asesinos. A Ophis la mencione como maestra u Olivia, a Vali como Valerian, Son Goku colo Gerard y Kuroka como Karin.

 _Flashback_

-Somos alidos de esta nación desde que la casa Orange-Nassau se reveló en contra del control de los españoles, los ayudamos a mentener su independencia y libertad desde el siglo pasado -dijo Olivia.

-Desde cuando el holandes herrante es aliado de los asesinos -pregunte.

-No lo es -dijo Valerian -es un partidario, alguien que nos hace favores para saldar cuentas. Huyó de su casa como demonio y se volvió marino junto a sirvientes para recorrer el mundo quería desaparecer de su familia y ahora navega en libertad en su barco como fantasma.

Nos quedamos viendo a aquel barco alejarse a la distancia hasta volverse pequeño ante nuestros ojos, seguido de eso se metió al mar para desaparecer; resultaba que cuando se sumergía se trasladaba a otro mar muy lejos de donde estaba antes.

-Ahora que hago, tengo un barco y ustedes me quitaron la lista de los enemigos que persigó -dije luego de alejarme del borde de mi barco para volver al timón.

-Nosotros también buscamos a Loki chico -dijo Olivia subiendo por las escaleras hacia mi -hemos estado detrás de su pista desde mucho antes del ataque a tu casa.

-Y saben que es lo que quiere ese malnacido -pregunte.

-No exactamente, pero le hemos arruinado planes y alentizado sus movimientos, sin embargo lo que trama ahora, puede desatar una guerra, con los suecos como la potencia del continente de su parte, puede iniciar una nueva guerra -dijo Gerard

-Los reyes de suecia han desatado muchas guerras en sus reinados -comente -que hay que hacer.

-Esperar al proximo movimiento enemigo y buscar a los demás de la lista. Gerard, Valerian, Karina vamos -se iban de mi bergantín -no hagas nada estupido quieres, espera a nuestras ordenes.

Al siguiente año, por el septimo u octavo mes comenzó el movimiento del enemigo, empezó su movimiento. El ejercito de Carolus XI de suecia atacó la zona Banderburgo, vi todo la batalla desde el aire aquel día, fue un fracaso para el ejercito carolino, los germanicos aplastaron facilmente a los suecos. Con la victoria de los germanicos, combocaron a sus aliados a una guerra contra Suecia, Dinamarca, Noruega, Holanda, Polonia y Alemania se aliaron para lanzar una ofensiva contra la flota de Carolus XI que controlaba el mar baltico al año siguiente.

En Öland, los Holandeses y el imperio Noruega-Dinamarca lanzaron el primer golpe. Olivia llegó con la noticia de que uno de la lista esta en la zona, así que sin mas parti para unirme a la batalla con el Imperii. Me reuní con el militar acargo de la ofensiva y sus capitanes antes del ataque y me dio instrucciones. Cornelius Tromp, un aliado de los asesinos. **(personaje historico en la batalla de öland)**

-Escuche Capitán D'Rosa -conversaba con él en su navió -el plan que se tenie ideado el rey de Noruega es de abrirnos paso en Öland y desembarcar en la playas, lo cual no será facíl, los suecos han estrenado un buque insignia, el Kronan, es una amenaza necesitó que elimine. Además, en el esta a quien busca, Lorentz Creutz **(personaje historico de la batalla** **, sino me creen preguntenle a Wikipedia)**

-Cuente conmigo señor -conteste.

Me entregó un puñado de soldados para mi navió, colocamos la bandera Holandesa en el mastil y partimos con toda la flota, al mismo tiempo tenia conmigo a Karin para ayudarme, por orden de Olivia.

-Cual es tu plan Lawrence -exclamo conmigo en el puente.

-Dejaremos que los disparos de los barcos de Tromp distraiga al Kronan, lo embestiremos y mientras yo acabo con Creutz tu diriges a estos soldados para que hundan el barco -le dije.

-Pero ya sabes, si encuentras algún documento que es vital para Loki traelo con nosotros -me rocordó Karin.

Cuando llegó el momento del asalto, los barcos de Cornelius atacaron contra los navios suecos encallados, a la vez, dañaban el Kronan. Los holandeses y daneses se acercaban a la costa cuando el buque insignia intentaba dar una curva cerrada para evitar los cañones enemigos, puse el Ruina hacia ellos y con el espolon golpeamos al barco en la camará de polvora causando que la proa explotará. Ante el caos, deje a Karina al mando como planeamos y yo subí al buque desde los mastiles. Desde arriba llegue a ver a Creuzt.

-Abandonen la nave -gritaba a sus soldados, el barco se hundía lentamente, yo el mastil en ese momento.

-Señor usted también debe salir -dijo un oficial al mando.

-No -contesto Lorentz -debo buscar algo antes -dijo y fue a su camarote, seguido del oficial, el comandante entró mientras yo caía sobre el oficial con mi hoja oculta para después esperar en las puertas a Creutz. -Lo tengo, ya vamonos -dijo al salir guardando unas hojas en el interior de su traje.

Cuando salió, una vez mas desenfunde mi hoja y se la clave en el mentón; otra vez fuimos a la confesión.

-Un capitán debe hundirse con su nave -dije.

-Asesino... eres el desgraciado que ha acabado con mis hermanos -dijo Creutz mientras yo sacaba las hojas de su traje y las revisaba -no te diré nada sobre Loki, ni lo que planea

-Quiero saber donde la tienen, donde esta Dana, que le han hecho y donde esta el resto de estas hojas -pregunte.

-Ella, no lo sé, pero vaya que ha resistido, tu debes ser ese chico por la que se la pasa gritanto que le salvará, Lawrence, vas tarde para salvarla chico. Las otras hojas, están a salvo de ti con mos aliados en la costa. Loki te encontrará antes de que nos arruines nuestro proposito.

-Pues mataré hasta el último de ustedes si debo.

Salí del interrogatorio y una vez mas, ira se apodero de mi. Tome el cuerpo de Lorentz y encerré en su camarote, no sin antes arrojar todas las velas encendidas al suelo. Cuando dejaba el barco, en la furia, llame el guantalete de Ddraig y comencé a destruir el barco con el breaker, destrozado pedazos que caían sobre los soldados que intentaban salir del barco o nadar lejos del hundimiento. Al final maté a 800 soldados de ese navió que se hundió en Öland. Luego de eso, fuí hasta la costa donde las tropas danesas y noruegas avanzaban en el lugar velozmente mientras los suecos apenas si podían repelerlos. Me abrí paso entre el caos y los suecos hasta llegar a un punto donde usando mi vista de águila logre encontrar a quienes tenían los otros dos documentos. Los encontre en un bloqueo montado por dos capitanes con al menos cincuenta hombres y dos cañones listos, uno de ellos era otro ángel caído.

-El barco de Creutz se ha hundido, según los que llegaron a sobrevivir dicen que se ahogo con la mayoría de la tripulación -dijo el caído.

-Y las hojas, dime que hizo que las sacaran -pregunto el capitán humano.

-Tendríamos que averiguar antes de Loki se enoje con nosotros -apenas dijo decidí actuar.

Desenfunde la hoja oculta del brazal de kraken que me entregó junto con la mía y me arroje del tejado de la casa y caí asesinandolos, otra vez, acabe en el interrogatorio. No sin antes sacar los documentos que tenían.

-Maldito seas asesino -dijo el caído -Aunque nos mates, aun quedan mas de nosotros.

-Cazare a cada uno de ustedes como ratas, no importa en que agujero se metan, los hayaré -dije -diganme, donde esta Dana.

-No te diré nada -exclamo aquel que tenía alas negras.

-En estocolmo, hay una entrada donde yacen los reyes muertos -me informaba el otro.

-Gracias, descansen en paz -pregunte, pero dijeron mas, sus cuerpos expiraron.

Luego de enfrentarme a los soldados suecos que habían, me reuní con mis aliados. Los papeles que encontre se los entregue a Olivia que al tenerlos en sus manos los rompio y arrojó al agua.

 _Fin del Flashback_

No le iba a decir a Rias que lo que había en aquellas hojas era un hechizo que constaba de nueve circulos que se conectaban de forma enigmante y preocupante.

 _Flashback_

Le dije a Olivia que ya tenia la locación de Dana así que por su aturozación y con la ayuda asignada de Valerian y Gerard fuimos hasta estocolmo al final de la guerra escanesa en 1679. Directamente nos dirigimos a donde los cuerpos de los anteriores reyes del trono sueco descansaban. Con la ayuda de Gerard y Valerian eliminamos a los guardias que habían, Gerard era un maestro con la lanza, mientras que Valerian era mas un asesino con un par cuchillos.

Bajamos hasta una especie de catacumbas con un unico pasillo para marchar, así que caminamos por callejón repletos de ratas y otros insectos hasta llegar a una especie de cámara en el lugar.

-Por favor, tengo hambre, llevo una semana sin comer -escuche claramente la voz de Dana, se le oía sufriendo.

-Pues si sigues hablando esa semana se convertira en un mes maldita bruja -le oí decir a un mercenario que custodiaba la zona.

-Cuando salga de aquí, te mataré y después a Loki -dijo agresiva.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde hace 32 años mujer, jamás saldrás de esa prisión, me oyes jamás vas a salir -grito el guardia.

Me comencé a rabiar con lo que veía y antes de actuar, Valerian y Gerard me dieron instrucciones.

-Hay que eliminar primero a los demás guardías -dijo Valerian.

Cargamos contra los mercenarios que habían en aquella catacumba. Tras eliminar a cada uno de los trece guardías, fui corriendo a la celda donde tenían a mi ama.

-Dana -grite tras quitarme la capucha del traje y ponerme de rodillas ante los barrotes de su celda, ella estaba recargada de la pared con una expresión moribunda.

-Lawrence -dijo con lagrimas al verme del otro lado -veniste a por mi.

-Mi deber es protegerte -dije llorando.

Después de eso, Gerard uso su magía para que quitar el hechízo que encarcelaba a mi ama para que así pudiera salir. Apenas rompió el encantamiento entre a por ella para sacarla, sin embargo; cuando piso un pie fuera, se desmoró. Con ayuda de mis compañeros, la sacamos del lugar y la llevamos hasta donde nos ocultamos. En las catacumbas encontramos documentos de experimentos que realizaron en ella a manos de lacayos de Loki. El dios nordico había tomado un fragmento de guantalete de Ddraig y creo una replica de mi sacred gear para ponerla en alguien y controlarla, uso Dana para ese motivo pero en todos los cientos de intentos fue un fracaso. Luego encontraron un nuevo sujeto de experimentación y dejaron a Dana encerrada en aquel sitio.

En el Ruina revisabos que era lo que tenia con ayuda de Karina, no supimos que era lo que tenia exactamente, parecía ser fiebre, pero una fiebre común no dura mas de una semana con los cuidados adecuados que le daba, lo peor de la enfermedae que tenia, era que crecia poco a poco con el tiempo, al cabo de pensar de que la extraña enfermedad la iba a matar. Con el permiso de mi maestra me quede en suecia en el bergantín en las costas amarrado al muelle para tenerla y atenderla con las esperanzas de que mejorará. Pero ese pensamiento se volvió algo imposble. Pasamos muchos años hasta llegar 1697 ocultos en el barco que me Adolf ahí estaba con Dana, solo salia durante algunas ocasiones para buscar tratamiento para ella y matenerla con vida.

Me encontraba inclinado de rodillas en la orilla de la cama donde tenia a Dana cuando dormía un día, en ese momento le tenia tomado de la mano mientras se la acariciaba. Entonces, de momento, aparecio un amigo que raramente conversaba conmigo.

-18 años han pasado y no ha mejorado nada -aparecio en guantalete de Ddraig.

-Gracias por decir lo obvio -estaba desanimado al verla en ese estado.

-Has intentado todo para salvarla, cremas, posiones, infusiones, encantamientos... ya te preguntaste si lo que ella tiene es obra de Loki -preguntó Ddraig al final de recordarme mis intentos en vano por salvarla.

-Es lo que supongo -contesté -si supiera donde están algunos de sus aliados para buscarlos... ni Olivia ni los otros han podido localizar al resto de los que aparecen en la lista.

Hubo silencio en ese momento, Ddraig me dejo a solas con ella cuando de repente, Dana movio sus labios.

-Lawrence -le escuche decir.

-Dana -apenas si ella podía abrir los ojos y moverse -no te esfuerces.

-Quiero salir de aquí -exclamo -quiero... porque no salimos a pasear un poco como antes.

-Te mantengo todo tiempo encerrada aquí, te hará bien caminar por las calles un rato -le dije antes de que nos transportaramos a Estocolmo. Como había vuelto con mi ama, la teletransportación podía manejarla de nuevo.

Andubimos por las calles observando el cambio de los años, hasta que pasamos por las cercanías del palacio donde la gente se estaba congregando para un anuncio, pues ese día se estaba presentando un nuevo rey para suecia. Un chico de unos quince años, el segundo hijo de Carolus XI, Carolus Rex.

-Que esta pasando, Olivia -me tope con mi maestra entre la multitud junto a Gerard, Karina y Valerian.

-El consejo ha elegido finalmente a alguien como nuevo rey tras la muerte del anterior, escojieron al segundo hijo de Carolus XI, Carolus XII, el chico apenas tiene 15 años hoy es su primer día en el trono y ya tiene muchos enemigos -comentó Olivia.

Entre la multitud había mas asesinos, entre ellos se encontraban politicos, militares y otros que tenían una mirada fría cuando el chico salio al balcón tras ser presentado por los miembros de consejo de la nación. Eran los templarios que habían en Suecia.

-Pueblo de Suecia -comenzó a hablar el nuevo joven rey -que mi edad nos os engañe, se que soy joven, como dirigir esta nación, muchos politicos y militares piensan que aun soy alguien inmaduro, torpe y que todo es juego -miro a los templarios -sin embargo, si estoy aquí ante ustedes es porque Dios me ha puesto en el trono por un motivo, no fue la iglesia ni el consejo, fue Dios. Y hoy les digo, a aquellos que dudan de mi y de a donde conduciré este imperio. No cometeré los errores de mis antecesores. ,No iniciaré una guerra injusta, ni terminaré una legitima, solo derrotaré a mis enemigos. No formaré alianza con ningun imperio ellos se han de aliar con nosotros, tampoco aceptaré formar parte de algun convenio -de nuevo miro a los templarios y a los asesinos que estabamos -todo acto que haga y consecuencias, solo Dios me habra de juzgar por ellas.

Entonces comenzó su reinado, un preocupante, era raro pero de aquel chico brotaba un aura helada, una que sentía desde hace años, Loki. Durante los primeros tres años de su reinado, destituyo a muchos politicos de su reino que curiosamente eran templarios, al mismo tiempo empezó a quitar de la politica a todo partidario de nosotros los asesinos. Incluso comenzó a detener a los assassins que habían en el imperio, después comenzó a rearmar su ejercito a una guerra que estaba proxima.

Cuando empezó a ir en contra de los asesinos, salve a cuantos pude para llevarlos fuera del país en mi bergatín al igual que algunos templarios que cambiaron de bando tras la traición de Carolus XII.

-Que es lo que planea Carolus -pregunte a uno de los templarios que salve.

-Dominar el mundo -dijo uno de los templarios que salvamos a secas, había sido un politico influyente en su consejo cuando gobernaba el anterior rey -él cree que solo sometiendo al mundo bajo una sola bandera cumplira con la meta de los templarios de controlar a la población.

-Y que esa no es la meta de los templarios -exclame ante lo dicho por el templario cuando navegabamos lejos de suecia hacia aguas de alemania

-Pero no de este modo -contesto.

-Carolus tiene aliados -pregunte.

-No lo sé francamente -dijo el templario -él siempre hablaba con alguien a solas en lugares privados, decía que esa persona era Dios y le estaba dando instrucciones a seguir en el futuro.

-Y le cree -cuestione.

-Francamente no, una vez quise ver de cerca con quien conversaba pero, un aura fria y oscura me detuvo -fue lo unico que dijo.

Luego nos dio las gracias a los asesinos que ibamos en el barco en nombre de los pocos templarios que habíamos ayudado a salvar en la huída. Supuse que Carolus XII estaba siendo manipulado por Loki con el engaño de que él era Dios y así volverlo parte de sus planes, pero necesitaba pruebas. Estabamos en las cercanías de las aguas alemanas en la noche y a lo lejos en las costas se veía una serie de barcos con la bandera sajona apuntando a por donde veníamos.

-Es un retén a caso -pregunto uno de los asesinos que estaba conmigo en el puente cuando usaba mi catalejo para ver lo que pasaba a la distancia.

-Lo dudo, si fuera así uno de esos barcos estaría viniendo hacía nosotros -conteste luego de quitarme el catalejo.

-No hay navios enemigos por detrás, que estarán esperando -exclamo un segundo asesino -maestro Lawrence esto no me gusta nada.

-Ni a mi -dije -pero hay que mantener la calma.

-Lawrence... -escuche la voz de Dana por la parte baja de las escaleras del puente, ella había salido del camarote.

-Dana -baje a verla -que haces fuera, te dije que no salieras hasta que llegaramos a la costa -la lleve de regreso a la habitación y me encerré un rato con ella.

-Lo se pero... -tocia con mucha frecuencia y escupia sangre -...perdón -le limpiaba la boca cada que hacia eso -queria ver las estrellas... contigo... como antes lo haciamos

-Lo haremos, cuando lleguemos a Alemania encontraremos un lugar nuevo al cual llamar hogar -dije abrazandola con su cabeza en mi pecho -solo resiste.

-Es lo que queria decirte -exclamo -cada día siento a la muerte mas cerca... no creo que logre vivir mas...

-No digas eso -me altere con lo que decia -te lo pido, no digas eso, yo se que viviras, te recuperaras y veras que todo sera mejor.

Después de aquel día, vi en Dana unos ojos que reflejaban esperanza a pesar del estado en el se encontraba, pero esa esperanza y felicidad que ambos habiamos recuperado se esfumo aquella noche, junto a mi barco y a los que venían con nosotros.

-Vaya, pero que conmovedor, que hermoso, incluso a alguien como yo le da gusto ver a una pareja de enamorados, sin embargo debo hacerte pagar mocoso del dragon rojo -no se como, pero Loki aparecio en ahí de la nada, desde la parte oscura del camarote.

-Loki -dije y me separe de Dana, saque mi hoja oculta y me abalance sobre él sin embargo, me tomo de la mano que tenia la cuchilla para arrojarme contra la pared del barco y atravesarla. Hubiera caído al mar sino de no haberme agarrado del borde del agujero que cause al barco.

-Debo admitir que en el último medio siglo has hecho mis planes imposibles -se acercó al borde para verme ahí colgando con una mano -incluso me has hecho prolongarlos mucho -me impulse paea subir y cuando lo hice, vi a Loki con Dana entre sus brazos -debo agradecerte por eso no crees, sabia que tarde o temprano irías a por tu amada así que espere a que la sacarás de la celda para soltar en ella la fiebre Helhiem y divertirme viendo como la intestas salvarla.

-Sueltala, tu pelea es conmigo -exclame transformandome en el balance breaker.

-Pero claro que mi pelea es contigo, al igual que con mi padre, con el cielo, el infierno y con toda la existencia -dijo alardeando -porque? por que no me han dado el lugar que merezco.

-Que tiene eso conmigo y Dana

-Que ambos son obstinados y torpes, a tu querida le invite a formar parte de mi circulo para cuando yo tomasé mi puesto como un dios, pero por amor que te tenia se negó y no quiso entregarme tu sacred gear -eso me conterno.

-Dana de que esta hablando -me quite el casco de la armadura para verla. Con la poca fuerza que ella tenia comenzó a hablar.

-Me ofrecio vida eterna y supremasia entre los pilares de los demonios, a cambio de entregarte -comenzó a llorar -pero me enamore de ti, hasta el punto de no quererte verte morir por mi avaricia, pero gracias a eso, nuestros amigos y mi hermana han muerto.

-La muerte de ellos, de Leo, Gustav, Nova... -me crecia la ira.

-Fue mi culpa -cerró los ojos mientras seguían cayendo las lagrimas.

-Triste verdad -exclamo Loki -pero sabes, soy el dios de las mentiras y el engaño, y odio que me traicionen -saco un cuchillo de su espalda para clavarlo en Dana.

-¡NO! -grite y corrí hacia él, saque las garras que tenia en la mano de la armadura y caí sobre él salvando a Dana. O eso pensé, pero había caído en una ilusión de Loki, no lo atravesé a él sino a Dana, me hizo matarla -no, no, no -decía con lagrimas saliendo del balance breaker.

-Hundete con nave niño -Loki se fue y de repente comenzaron a atacar al barco con cañones desde todas las direcciones.

No preste atención a los ataques para me concentré en Dana y sus últimos alientos de vida. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, puso su dedo indice en mi frente cuando lo tenia manchado de sangre, entonces en mi mente escuche su voz pidiendome perdón. Seguido sacó de su pecho la pieza del rey que la reprentaba y me la entregó, al instante pereció.

Quede en shock ese momento, salí con su cuerpo en mis manos hacia el suelo del barco mientras era destruído por los barcos de suecia que iban a invadir Alemania. No se como, pero del barco me transporte hasta san sebastian donde pase el resto de esa noche en el prado que solia pasar con Dana antes. Al día siguiente la enterré junto a los cuerpos de mis amigos, pase la semana de rodillas ante su tumba y hubiera pasado el resto de la vida en aquel sitio de haber sido por Olivia.

-Vas a seguir ahí para siempre o vas levantarte -apareció Olivia detrás mio. Sin embargo no la mire -escucha Loki sigue por ahí queriendo ejecutar su plan y debemos impedirlo, aun tienes la promesa de tus amigos por vengarlos y a la hermandad le prometiste ayudar a detener a Loki, vas a cumplir o que -seguia sin hacerle caso, lo cual cause que se molestará, me dio un puñetazo y me arrojo al suelo lodoso haciendo que reaccionará -escucha estupido idiota, acepta que ella se fue y sigue adelante, tienes dos piernas, levantate y camina -me tiro de mi brazo y me hizo ponerme de pie -si eres un asesino como el resto de nosotros te diré esto, a cada uno nos mueve tres cosas ao igual que a ti en este momento, la venganza, la justicia y la redención. Juraste vengar a tus amigos, así que haslo; fallaste al salvar a tu ama así que redimete, ellos murieron por la ambición de un hombre malo así que has justicia por sus muertes. Decimos que "nada es verdad" porque los cimientos de la vida y la sociedad son fragiles, así que debemos a construir nuestro camino. Decimos que "todo esta permitido" porque aprendemos a vivir con las consecuencias de nuestros actos, sean gloriosas o tragicas -sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de la persona que me estaba volviendo.

-Loki tiene un ejercito al igual que aliados y cada día tiene nuevos soldados que le sirven -dije serio.

-Entonces forma tu propio ejercito -me quito la bolsa donde guardaba las piezas de mis amigos y me la regreso -porque aliados ya tienes.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Y así empezó mi nueva vida como cabeza de los Hembret -dije cuando acechaba al oceano por la ventana -esa noche hubo luna llena y realice el sacrificio de holocausto, que resultaba ser hechizo en el que se fucionan las piezas tomadas de un demonio y un solo portador, tuve que poner en donde tenia la pieza del peón todas las piezas que restaban, fue doloroso pero valio la pena, ha valido cada maldito segundo -mire a Rias -desde entonces persigó a Loki y le arruino sus planes y me deshago de su gente, mate a Carolus XII en Fredishlad durante la gran guerra del norte tras descubrir que si era aliado de Loki, al mismo tiempo encontre he creado mi ejercito de personas que buscamos a los mismo obejtivos, la primera en reclutar fue Tallulah.

-Supongo que te juzgue mal -dijo Rias poniendose a mi lado -al principio creí que eras una especie de lobo solitario que se mueve por ahí sin importarle los demás. Pero eres...

-...Lobo que busca el perdón de su manada -dijo Akeno acercandose con una sonrisa, pero una diferente a la que siempre tiene.

-Te juzgue mal asesino, digo Issei -exclamo Kiba. Los seis que me acompañaban se acercaron a mi con una sonrisa que me producia viejos sentimientos.

-Es extraño pero, al verlos, siento la paz y felicidad que tenia antes -comente.

El resto de aquel día la pase con ellos en la mansión, y me sentí como en aquellos viejos tiempos. Conversamos y reímos de las diferentes historias que me narraban de ellos, incluso los lleve a Replica donde vieron a mis grupo viviendo en armonía a pesar de pertenecer a distintas epocad y lugares. Al caer la noche, Grafia llevó a casa a Akeno, Asia, Koneko y a Kiba ya que Rias quería hablar en privado conmigo.

-Así que aquí te reunias con Dana, es una increíble vista -le lleve al tejado de la mansión, nos sentamos a ver las estrellas -me hubiera gustado conocerla. Nunca te preguntaste que hubiera pasado si ella siguiera viviendo.

-Lo mas probable es que ya seriamos marido y mujer, pero el destino tuvo otros planes -comente y Rias volteo a verme ya que pusa una cara algo apatica.

-Puedo perdirte algo, como agradecimiento -dijo algo apenada, lo cual me atrajó.

-Que cosa -pregunte.

-Puedo besarte -dijo en un comienzó -pero al verdadero tú.

Hice lo que pidió, porque sino, insistiría en algo más. Otra vez mostré mi verdadera forma o mi verdadera apariencia, y poco a poco cortamos la distancia que había entre nosotros hasta que le besé, pero cuando separamos nuestros labios, me sentí raro a causa de ella.

-Que fue eso -dije extrañado.

-Mi primer besó -exclamo la escarlata ruborizada.

-No hubieras preferido tenerlo con un sujeto de tu edad -comente.

-Para el amor no hay, formas ni tamañnos, eso dice mi madre -incline mi cabeza en señal de confusión -eres el primero por el que siento esto -dijo con el rubor en ella y de nuevo, se abalanzó sobre mi para besarme, no se si decir que era un amor correspondido para ambos o para mi al menos, surgio un conflicto en mi que no sentía hace tiempo -puedo pedirte un favor, llamame por mi nombre.

-Solo eso, Rias -dije algo indiferente.

-Queria saber, porque me ayudaste en esto del matrimonio arreglado, no era tu asunto -contesto.

-Ya se que no era mi asunto -dije -pero antes de aparecieras la otra noche queriendo que te quitará tu virginidad, tuve un sueño donde habia una boda y tu eras la novia -eso le llamó la atención -me habían dicho que si soñaba con una boda y reconocio a uno de los novios significaba que algo malo le iba a pasar a esa persona, yo no creía eso la primera vez que tuve un sueño así y termine viendo a un amigo perecer en un terrible destino. Así que dije que si tenia ese tipo de sueño otra vez le ayudaría a salvarse sin importar que.

-Gracias, eres al primero que le debo un favor -dijo Rias.

-Descuida, aunque tal vez te pida saldar el favor -comente.

-Dime, seguiras en la escuela o te iras -pregunto Rias.

-Es muy probable, pero le prometí a Asia que sería su amigo y tengo el presentimiento de surgira algo en esa escuela que me requerira -exclame -las personas que tienes a tus servicios son muy especiales, muy especiales.

-Te veré entonces -dijo antes de irse de regreso a su club de ocultismo.

Me aseguré de que se fuera con bien y me quede en aquel tejado un rato hasta que cierta portadora del dragon oscuro aparecio sentada a mi lado de la nada.

-Parece que todo salió a la perfecto en tu misión -dijo Ophis a mi lado.

-Acabe con el Phoenix -le conteste -sabes todos los que he matado dicen lo mismo de Loki, que quiere iniciar el Ragnarok, pero no tiene sentido.

-El Ragnarok ya ocurrió, Thor, Dios, los cuatro reyes demonios y el original líder de los angeles caídos han muerto con la guerra de facciones -exclamo Ophis -que es lo que pretende Loki.

-Todos los que he matado han hablado sobre superar a Dios y ser mayores a él, crees que Loki quiera eso -comente.

-Es probable, pero por ahora es momento de que los siete emperadores dragones nos reunamos, tenemos a todos a excepción de Vritra, tres de sus cuatro piezas estan en nuestro poder, la tercera y mayor esta oculto en un chico de la escuela en la que estas -dijo mi maestra.

-Era de esperarse, supongo que queras que lo reclute -exclame.

-Exacto, por cierto escuche que Kokabiel esta buscando las falsas excaliburs para algo -menciono Ophis -ten cuidado aunque son las falsas, tienen cierto poder preocupante.

-Lo tendré, solo espero no tener que usar verdaderas -las verdaderas excaliburs son unas usadas en la gran guerra de las tres facciones por los precursores. Luego un sacerdote loco quiso crear las suyas después de que los asesinos ocultaramos las verdaderas, y yo tengo una en mis manos.

-Lo mismo dijo el resto, por cierto escuche que Sirzerchs quiere estar de nuestro lado -hablaba de los asesinos contra los templarios.

-Tu que piensas

-No confió en él, y tu

-Hace tiempo que no lo veo, así que no se que decir -exclame.

-Vuelve a la academia y busca a Vritra, enviaremos a un agente a ayudarte, pero si ocurre algo iremos los seis -dijo Ophis, pocos los saben, pero en los cuatrocientos años que llevo con ellos hemos reunido a los portadores de los dragones legendarios y se unieron a Khaos, pero no los he visto mas que a Vali y a Ophis.

-Lo haré -dije -saluda a Lilith de mi parte -Lilith la hija de Ophis, una pequeña que realmente es identica a ella.

-Saludala tu cuando vengas a verla, eres su padre recuerdas -dijo antes de que se fue con nuevas instrucciones para mi.

Tengo una hija con Ophis tras una noche de pasión loca y rara, al principio no supe que hacer cuando ella me dijo que iba a ser padre mas que aceptar la responsabilidad y no soy un buen padre que se diga, prueba de ello es Tallulah, ella es mi primogenita. Me di la vuelta para volver a dentro de la mansión y me lleve una sorpresa.

-Grafia, porque volviste -se supone que ella se había ido con los demás aliados de Rias. Ahora la tenia a unos cuantos pasos de mi con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, hubo algo de silencio y distancia hasta que ella decidió venir a mi y abrazarme poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro -Grafia.

-Te heche de menos -decia tranquila pero igual seguían brotandole las lagrimas.

-Perdón por haberme ido tanto tiempo -yo la igual la heche de menos.

-No importa sabia que volverias -exclsmo abrazandome mas fuerte -todos estos años, siempre supe que volverías a reencontrarme.

-Te hice una promesa, y la cumplí -dije

La última vez que vi a Grafia yo estaba en las afueras de Fredishlad tras haber matado al rey de suecia. Me ocultaba en una casa abandonada en el bosque donde Grafia me encontró.

 _Flashback_

-Grafia que haces aquí -exclame al ver que apareció teletransportandose a donde yo estaba -quien mas te acompaña.

-Nadie Lawrence, vine sola... -se puso nerviosa -ya se que paso con Dana. No vienes para darme el pesame solamente verdad.

-Lawrence deja esto, olvidate de esta vida que elegiste... -comenzaba a llorar.

-Quieres que vaya contigo y con Sirzerchs, escucha Grafia esta vida me eligió no yo a ella.

-No quiero que vengas conmigo a con los gremory -bajo la vista un momento -quiero... quiero que huyas conmigo.

-A donde -pregunte.

-A donde sea, lejos de todo, un lugar donde tu y yo vivamos, solos -exclamo.

-Aun tienes sentimientos por mi, verdad -me di cuenta de eso.

-Ven conmigo, o por lo menos, dejame ir contigo -suplico.

-Esta guerra es mia, lo siento Grafia, pero algún día nos volveremos a encontrar tenlo seguro -dije acercandome y abrazandola mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

-Cuanto tiempo habrá de pasar para eso -no supe que decir a eso -si te vas, quiero un recuerdo de ti, uno que pueda atesorar.

-Un recuerdo, como que -pregunte ante su petición.

-Quiero que pases esta noche conmigo, como si me amaras -pidió triste.

Aquella noche convertí a Grafia en una mujer tras pasar la velada a como ella pedia, pues tenia razón y no sabiamos cuanto iba a pasar hasta reencontrarnos.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Seguía, abrazado a Grafia cuando aun seguiamos en el tejado. Dejó de llorar y me miro a los ojos tranquila.

-Lawrence... no... Issei, quiero pasar esta noche contigo, como si me amarás -dijo Grafia y me puso nervioso

-Pero ahora eres la esposa de Sirzerchs, incluso ya eres madre eso no... -trate de detenerla. Me di cuenta de que Sirzerchs tenia un hijo cando estuve en su mansión y que ciertos razgos identicos a Grafia, como los ojos.

-...Lo se pero, mis sentimientos por ti siguen siendo los mismo -exclamo.

Y al igual que aquella noche de hace casi 400 años, unimos nuestros cuerpos. Me di cuenta esa noche, no se si para bien o para mal, pero lo que si vi, era a alguien que me acechaba desde lo mas profundo del bosque cuando pase la noche en mi mansión. Incluso use mi vista de aguila para asegurarme de quien era, pero note a nadie ahí, sin embargo sentia la presencia de alguien merodeando.

 **Fin de la tercera secuencia, se que fue algo largo los recuerdos y que se sintieron forzados muchoss momentos pero es que quería darle fin a esta parte de una vez (motivo poe lo que publique seguido este capitulo) y seguir con lo que sigue, lo que el arco de las excaliburs, lo cual empieza el proximo capitúlo.**

 **Los momentos historicos que involucre de manera rapida fueron la guerra esacensa (1675-1679) en donde hundio el mas grande barco de guerra sueco, el Kronan. Y parcialmente la gran guerra del norte, en la realidad, el rey Carolus XII, su asesino es desconocido ya que no se sabe si fue una traición de sus aliados o del enemigo cuando recibio un disparo al corazón, por eso puse que Issei lo asesino.**

 **Sin mas amigos los leere pronto, comenten al respecto, sus comentarios son lo que me inspiran.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide, quieren lemon en la historia, pero seria rara vez cuando lo escribiera en esta historia, si dicen que si, pondria el lemon de Issei con grafia al principio en el proximo capitúlo, sino comenzara con el arco o secuencia de las excaliburs.**


	21. capitulo 21

**DjGuilox-018: si se que fue algo largo y tedioso lo que escribi sobre el pasado de Issei en esta historia pero necesitaba escribirlo para que se supiera de cierta forma clara del porque va a por Loki y su forma de se** **r y otras pequeñas cosas. Sobre Grafia (en esta historia) nunca dejo de amar a Issei aunque se alejo de ella lo sigue amando y quiere que él sepa eso hasta que la acepte y la regrese a su vida** **, como tu dices no le importa compartirlo, siempre y cuando no la vuelva alejarle de su lado.**

 **Kreiven animator: de acuerdo porque usted lo pondre Lemon, pero no sera algo que escriba frecuente en esta historia, rara vez la pondría. Y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Nikopelucas: a mi me gusta meter lemon en mis historias pero igual me gusta saber si mis lectores tambien lo quieren, no importa mientras les guste la trama que escribo y dejen una critica esta bien por mi.**

 **Zet6666: soy de escribir continuamente sin dejar las historias a un lado, no me gusta hacer eso. Muchas preguntas amigos, no importa las respondere pero tampoco te voy a hacer spoiler así que te dare respuestas cortas y sin una clara explicación en algunas. 1- la madre de tallulah es Dana. 2-** **No es que issei sea un mal padre sino que no tiene una clara relación con sus hijas, Dana lo evita tanto en conversaciones con el o con otros por eso lo llama majestad, rey o señor; lilith en cambio tiene cierto temor a Issei por un trauma que le hizo de pequeña por error y trata de restaurar su relación con ambas, pero entre ellas dos se llevan bien. 3-** **Grafia tuvo su primera vez con Issei e incluso iba a tener un bebe de él, pero hubo un inconveniente y no pudo, en este capitulo lo explicare porque me diste ideas para este capitulo.** **4- Tallulah ocupa la pieza de reina de issei, fue la primera en reclutar para la nueva casa Hembret. 5- Ophis desapareceria a Loki pero el problema es que se oculta en alguna zona inexplorada del vacio y no lo encuentra además.** **6- Issei aun porta el titulo de dios dragon pero en esta historia sera mas que solo eso. 7- Kuroka ya esta enamorada de Issei, y él igual de ella pero casi no pasan tiempo como para crecer la relación por ello decidieron dar un paso mas en su relación.** **8- Ophis si se sonroja con Issei mas cuando están teniendo intimidad porque Issei fue quien le quito la virginidad a Ophis, ella incluso si se preocupa por él, pero al ser asesinos, ponen su deber con la hermandad primero que sus sentimientos, ademas confían uno en el otro que estarán bien y se encuentran bien, pero cuando no pueden ocultarlo mas revela Ophis sus emociones de él. 9-** **Sobre los emperadores dragones, en la novela son cinco pero aquí agregue dos mas este titulo, Farnir y Queztcoalt. Fueron convertidos en sacred gear porque eran una amenaza según dios o al menos eso se sabe pero en esta secuencia se revelara la verdad de eso.** **10- no queria matar a thor, pero dado a lo que tuve que pensar para poner en la trama de esta historia y llegue a la conclusión de eliminarlo. 11-** **Ravel y Serafall estan en el harem de Issei, las otras no, porque, leo la novela o algo de ella; se quienes son las chicas que mencionas pero necesito verlas en manga o anime para saber con mas claridad sus personalidades.** **12- las chicas del harem de issei son: rias, akeno, koneko, asia, xenovia, irina, ophis, kuroka, ravel, serafall, rossewisse, grafia y tallulah :v ok su hija no, no quiero que sea un oni chichi o un boku no pico. 13-** **hasta ahora Issei solo tiene dos hijas, no anda regando hijos por ahí. Si tienes mas dudas pregunta y respondere de forma limitada.**

 **sin mas comenzemos.**

 _Lemon_ _algo romantico_ _(porque lo pidieron)_

Una vez que Grafia me beso y yo correspondí, inconciente de mis actos la lleve a mi habitación en la casa Hembret.

Una vez ahí, continuamos besandonos, pero no fue hasta llegar a mi cama donde empecé a quitarle la ropa a Grafia, primero desabotone su vestido y se lo retire junto a su falda que tenia como sirvienta; al mismo tiempo, ella me quito mi ropa con mucha sutileza. Después de eso, le quite sus ropas íntimas y ella las mías, le deshice las trenzas de su pelo y la derribe sobre la cama. No fue hasta que quedamos sin aliento del largo beso que nos dabamos que me percate que estabamos desnudos que me separe un poco de ella.

-Grafia, no debemos hacer esto -dije separando mi rostro del de ella y desviando la mirada.

-Porque -pregunto gentilmente -tal vez nuestras bocas digan que no, pero nuestros cuerpos piden esto Issei -dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Ella tenia razón, aunque un lado de mi decía que no debía hacer esto con Grafia, pero un lado mayor de mi ser pedia estar con ella esa noche. No solo eso, no se si era la atmosfera de la situación o el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre ella pero... sentí que la pasión que tuve esa noche que le arrebate su virginidad había vuelto a nosotros, para que nos unamos una vez mas en carne. Pero había algo mas...

 **Tuve que estar escuchando My inmortal de evanescence para poder escribir esta parte**.

-Grafia, si hacemos esto, hay una gran probablilidad que te embarace -dije mirandola fijamente mientras seguía sobre ella -además, eres la esposa de Sirzechs, incluso tienes un hijo con él, si se entera de que te he hecho esto...

Una parte que logre traducir del manúscrito de mi familia era que los portadores de sacred gears de los antiguos emperadores dragones somos muy fertiles al momento del acto reproductivo.

-Issei, no sigas -exclamo con un leve tono serio -Sirzerchs no es mi esposo, Millicas no es mi hijo -lo que dijo me desconcerto.

-Pero ese chico, su exencia -cuando tuve de cerca a ese pequeño chico antes en la mqnsión Gremory sentí un aura magica identica a la Grafia, pero si no es de ella, entonces de quien.

-Sirzechs se caso con otra de mi clan Lucifage, una prima lejana; él queria casarce conmigo pero como yo soy tu amiga, se lo impidieron -explicaba -cuando tuvieron a Millicas, su madre murio en el parto, Sirzerchs me pidió hacer el rol de su madre para que tuviera una infancia.

-Entiendo -ahora sabia esa parte de su historia -pero... una duda, aquella noche en noruega... tu no...

-Quieres saber si me embarace esa noche -comento Grafia, su mirada cambio a una de felicidad, llevo su mano a su vientre -si lo hice, cuando me dijiste esa noche adios me sentí triste, pero al poco rato se volvio por un corto tiempo, porque había un bebe tuyo creciendo en mi vientre -cambio esa felicidad por una de tristeza -pero, no pude tenerlo.

-Que ocurrio -pregunte, pero no queria saber lo que le hicieron, pero tenia que saber.

-Eres alguien odiado y temido entre las tres facciones, dijeron que si se enteraban de que yo tendría un hijo tuyo me lo arrebatarían al nacer para usarlo en tu contra, entonces me dieron dos opciones, dejar que nazca y que me lo quitaran para ocultarlo, o...

-Te hicieron abortarlo -no me molesta que una mujer aborte a su hijo o que lo deje en adopción siempre y cuando ella lo haya decidido, pero que la obliguen a hacerlo. Grafia bajo la mirada y de sus ojos brotaron algunas lagrimas, retuvo el llanto. Pase mi dedo sobre ojos y limpie las lagrimas, levante su cara para que me mirara a mi rostro y así le dije -prometi que nos rencontrariamos, esta vez, no te voy a abandonar.

Cortamos la distancia de nuestros rostros y provamos los labios uno del otro. Lleve mis manos a los de ella para entralazarlos, poco después nos soltamos, esta vez para abrazarnos y tocar con mas detalles nuestros cuerpos. Puse mis manos sobre sus senos para comenzar a acariciarlos, ella encambio puso sus manos en mi pecho mientras continuabamos besabamos. Cuando volvimos a separarnos para recuperar aliento, introduje mi miembro en el interior de Grafia, le vi poner una expresión de placer en su cara cuando le penetre.

Me movia lentamente en su interior para darle placer de forma reconfortante, sentía la paredes de la vagina de Grafia ensanchandosé alrededor de mi pene. Ella puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me hizo abrazarla. Colocó su rostro en mi cuello para así mordisquearme mientras mi cara estaba cerca de su cabello, lo olí y sentí un perfume agradable de ella, uno igual que sentí la primera vez que estuve con ella.

-Issei -pronunció mi nombre con extasís en su voz cuando libere mi escencia en su interior.

-Grafía -dije recuperando el aliento tras deacargarme en ella.

Por tercera vez comenzamos a besarnos y esta vez cuando separamos nuestras bocas, una pequeña hilera de saliba tenia conectados a nueatras lenguas.

-Issei, puedes hacerlas sentir bien -puso sus manos en la parte baja de sus senos, entendí al oírla lo que pedía y la complací.

Baje mi rostro hacia sus pechos, como un bebe comencé a morder y beber del derecho mientras que al izquierdo lo jugueteaba con mi mano presionando y jalando levemente su pezón. Brotaba leche materna de ambos, así que tenia que intercalar mis actos sobre ellas para no desperdiciar. Luego de ello, me sente y jale delicadamente a Grafia para poder penetrarla por segunda vez. De nuevo hizo una expresión de exitación mientras me movia en ella, levamente sus piernas para poder entrar con mayor profundidad en ella, su rostro se veía cada vez mas complacida y feliz.

-Issei... yo... -su voz se entre cortaba por el placer que nos produciamos. De golpe, me jalo hacia ella e hizo que mi rostro cayera en medio de sus pechos mientras me abrazaba y al mismo tiempo, ambos corriamos.

-Grafia -pronuncie su nombre mirandola a su rostro. Ella se movi, me empujo, me puso sobre la cama y sin separar nuestras intimidades, se sento sobre mi.

-Quiero estar arriba -dijo Grafia.

Tomo mi mano para que tomase su pecho, lo aprete levemente. Entonces empezó a moverse arriba a abajo sobre mi hombría mientras seguía gimiendo.

-Te has puesto mas hermosa Grafia... no... sigues siendo igual de hermosa -dije sin reservarme ruborizando a la peligris. Ella comenzó a moverse con una mayor intensidad, sentía que mi pene iba a explotar en su interior -Grafia, si sigues así...

-Quiero sentirte en todo mi interior -dijo acercandose de nuevo a mi. Otra vez nos besamos, pero esta vez fue un beso corto -Issei, vente en mi, quiero sentirte.

-Grafia -gire y me puse sobre ella, comencé a moverme como una bestia mientras tenia mi rostro en su cuello.

-GRAFIA!!!!!!!

-ISSEI!!!!!

Ambos nos corrimos terminando en un mar de nuestro propio placer, agotados, calientes, sudorosos... enamorados... me he enamorado de Grafia. Supongo que el haberme alejado mucho de ella y habernos reencontrado tras muchos años despertó mis sentimientos por ella.

 _Fin del Lemon_

La noche transcurria y una brisa de aire fresco refrescaba la habitación, nos tenia cubiertos por la sabana de la cama.

-Tantos años, valió la pena esperar -dijo Grafia puesta sobre mi pecho -nunca te preguntaste que hubiera sido de nosotros si hubieramos huído esa noche.

-Dime tu, como crees que hubiera sido nuestras vidas si hubieramos huído aquella noche -pregunte.

-Me imaginaba que huíamos a alguna zona lejana de europa o las colonias americanas, que conseguiamos una casa en el campo labrabamos la tierra y criabamos animales, mientras educabamos a nuestros hijos -dijo lo ultimo con mucho rubor y sin reservarse mientras pasaba su mano sobre mi pecho.

-Hubiera sido una buena vida -exclame mirando a su cara -pero supongo que el destino me tenia otro plan.

-Pero nos ha vuelto a juntar -acerco su rostro al mio y beso mi mejilla -una duda, cuando tuviste a Tallulah con Dana que no nos dimos cuenta -hablaba de ella y el antiguo grupo.

-Una semana antes del ataque, tuve mi primera vez con Dana en el viejo molino de viento -comente sonrojado.

-No tenias que mencionar eso -se molesto un poco conmigo incluso inflo sus mejillas -pero... sigue.

-Cuando la rescate medio siglo después, me dijo que la razón por la que Loki no podía hacer su experimento en ella era porque tenía a Tallulah creciendo en su interior. Cuando le pregunte donde estaba ella me dijo que ese maldito se la llevo, dos decadas mas tarde la encontre en un laboratorio, cuando la mire, vi que tenia la misma cara que Dana en ella -conté.

-Porque cubre su rostro -cuestionó.

-Eso ni yo lo se, tendrías que preguntarselo, aunque dudo que quiera explicarte o tal vez si, a mi nunca me lo ha dicho -conteste.

-Ahora que estamos reunidos de vuelta, me gustaria -decia levatandose y sentandose sobre mi cuerpo, ella se ruborizo completamente con lo siguiente que dijo -volverme tu esposa.

-Grafia -me sorprendio que dijera eso, realmente no abandono sentimientos por mi.

-Pero... -su rubor se quito y desvió su mirada de mi rostro -ahora, ya tienes una, verdad, incluso una segunda hija -hablaba de Ophis. Sin embargo no queria verla así, supuse que podía decirselo.

-Los portadores de los antiguos emperadores dragones, podemos tener varias esposas -dije a secas pero atrayendo de nuevo si mirada.

-Que -exclamo sorprendida por eso -como es posible.

-Eso ni yo lo se, pero de cierta forma me agrada eso -desvíe levemente mi cara, pero la regrese al instante -porque así puede tener muy cerca a quienes me importan. Además los portadores de dragones somo en extremo fertiles -puse mi mano en su vientre -esta vez no dejare que te lo quiten.

-Issei -se dejo caer sobre mi y me abrazo muy fuerte sin soltarme.

Dormimos unas cuantas horas así, abrazados con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y en contacto. Me despedí de ella por el momento, ella volvió a con los gremory y yo a mi casa en Japón, ahí a esas horas estaba ameciendo por fortuna. Cuando llegue Asia estaba despertando, y cuando mi vio corrió a abrazarme, yo solamente le acaricie la cabeza. Después de arreglarnos y tomar nuestras cosas partimos a la escuela, no hubo mucho las primeras horas. El refuerzo del que me hablo Ophis aun no llegaba aparentemente, no tome mucha importancia a eso. El día transcurria lentamente, era aburrido, queria que terminar ya. Cuando finalmemte termino el día, resulto que tenia a con Rias y su club de ocultismo pero no al edificio en la escuela.

-Porque debo seguir entre ustedes, creí que nuestro trato había terminado -dije al estar en un mueble que tenían de la habitación con Akeno a mi lado.

-Lo se pero, dice mi hermano que junto a nosotros es uno de los pocos lugares seguros en los que puedes estar -dijo al momento de pasar y quedarse frente a mi.

-Nunca he necesitado protección de otros para ocultarme -exclame.

-Vamos, no puedes ser mas relajado, Issei -se acurruco Akeno sobre mi brazo, lo cual me sonrojo por que sus enormes pechos envolvieron mi antebrazo.

-De acuerdo, me mantendre cerca de ustedes, solo explicame una cosa -me levante y entable a Rias -porque su reunión tiene que ser en mi casa -los cinco estaban en mi casa, mas especificamente en mi habitación.

-Están limpiando el edificio por parte del consejo estudiantil y necesitabamos reunirnos, espero que no te moleste -dijo sonriente.

-No descuida -yo solamente sonreí de forma sarcastica. Pide que no me moleste cuando vinieron sin avisar.

-Bueno, comencemos nuestra reunión -se sentaron en circulo con Rias en el borde de mi cama y ellos en el suelo, yo me acoste en lo que restaba del mueble de mi habitación -Akeno consiguió 11 contratos, Koneko 10, 8 por Yuuto y Asia 3.

-Buen trabajo, Asia -felicito Akeno.

-Nada mal para una novata -dijo Koneko.

-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo -contesto humilde la tierna rubia. Me sentí feliz por ella, realmente se veía comoda estando entre ellos.

-Y ahora, disfrutemos de esta reunión -dijo Rias. No se de donde, pero sacaron comida y bebidas de una manera formal; tenían pastelillos, galletas y tés de diferentes sabores. Me conbidaron de ellos, no se quien los cocinó pero tiene un buen sazón como repostero.

-Hacen esto siempre o en ciertas ocasiones -pregunte, celebraban por que Rias no se casaria con Raiser o de por si pasaban las tardes así, por lo que sabía ellos laboraban en la noche.

-Vamos disfruta del momento, no siempre tienes compañia o si -exclamo la escarlata feliz.

-Bien -me calme un poco.

-Por cierto, no te molesta que veamos tus fotos -tenia entre sus manos uno de los albumnes que tenia en mi casa para las noches en que no duermo.

-De donde lo sacaste -me exalte al ver que lo tenia, eso lo tengo guardado.

-Perdón Issei-san... -exclamo Asia tallandosé la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras carcajeaba preocupada. Normalmente me molestaría porque toman mis cosas sin preguntar, pero era ella, su inociencia hace que no pudiese gritarle.

Empezaron a ver los tres albumnes que tenia con fotos de eras del mediado del siglo XIX hasta estos días. Fotos de mi estancia en inglaterra, Japón en esos viejos días. De mi estancia en Mexico, Alemania, Filandia, Rusia, Belgica, Francia y Vietnam, igual fotos de unos cuantos años atrás.

-Increible, ese te ves muy formal aquí Issei -dijo Rias levemente sonrojada al ver la foto.

-Era la moda victoriana -dije viendo las fotos con ellos.

-Quienes son ellos -pregunto por los que tenia junto a mi en la foto, un hombre de 30 y una de mujer de la misma edad pero embarazada de unos seis meses.

-Ethan y Cecylia Frye, unos colegas que conocí -dije son reservas.

-Y ellos -pregunto Asia por una foto que había abajo de la anterior -quienes son esos niños -pregunto por ellos.

-Evie y Jacob Frye, sus hijos, gemelos -dije.

-Porque sus padres no estan ahí -cuestiono Rias.

-Tuvieron un conflicto -les explique -al momento de ellos dos nacieron, su madre murió en el parto. Su padre se distancio de ellos y me pidió estar a su cargo mientras asumia lo que paso. Los culpaba por la muerte de su esposa

-Eso es triste -comento Akeno con el sentimiento.

-Descuida, no paso ni cinco años cuando volvió y se reconcilio con ellos, además sus hijos jamas lo odiaron a pesar de que los culpaba -termine de contar sobre ellos.

-Jugaste a ser papa con ellos -comentó la gremory.

-Mas bien al hermano mayor -aclaré.

Continuaban viendo las fotos, preguntaban por los lugares y las personaa en las que aparecia, el ambiente se sentia en calma hasta que Kiba le llamo la atención una foto del album que tenia entre sus manos.

-Huodou-san, esta foto -pregunto como si hubiera visto un fantasma de su pasado. Me levante y acerque para ver de quien hablaba.

-La niña es de una familia que vivia a lado hace unos ocho años -vi la foto y lo mire, porque detras de nosotros estaba un arma precursora falsa -porque -me hice el ignorante.

-Esa espada del fondo -noto el arma, fue el porque le llamo la atención la foto.

-Decían que era una reliquia familiar, suya, porque -dije la historia que esa familia me conto para engañarme, eran templarios pero no estaban en mi radar. Sabia qu no era una simole reliquia pero tampoco era un artefacto del eden.

-Las coincidecias ocurren -exclamo, parecia querer gritar de rabia y terror por algun recuerdo.

No sabia que entonces el tenia conexión con el proyecto excalibur. Gracias a Kiba, comenzó a sentirse una aura de pesades, rabia y la del deseo de venganza. Por fortuna ese ambiente no perduro mucho, pues Koneko repentimente levanto la mirada hacia la ventana abierta de mi habitación, miraba al cielo.

-Que ocurre Koneko -le pregunto su ama.

-Algo viene -exclamo.

Al oírla decir eso, me puse de pie y mire por la ventana, no veía nada, pero entonces aparecio un punto negro a la distancia el cual poco a poco se hacia mas grande, al mismo tiempo, tomaba forma, note unas alas, un ave venia a toda velocidad e iba a entrar en la habitación.

-Abajo! -grite y todos bajaron la cabeza, entro a toda velocidad y el ave comenzó a rebolotear en el poco espacio del cuarto.

-Que es eso -Asia estaba asustada, se escuchaba las alas revolotear del ave al mismo tiempo que grasnaba.

-Un águila -exclamo Koneko levantando la vista -que hace una águila aquí.

Me puse de pie y vi al ave de rapiña volando y chocando con las paredes. Estire mi brazo para que el águila aterrizara, cuando lo hizo se calmo y comenzó a mover la cabeza mirando a todos lados. Rias y los suyos se levantaron, miraron al águila soprendidos.

-Un águila de cola blanca, increible -Rias se sorprendio al verla.

-Que hermosa ave -dijo Asia estirando la mano para tocarla, pero le grasno y levanto las alas.

-Tranquila amiguita -dijo Akeno para calmar al águila.

-Hey tranquila -dije al depredador pasando mi mano libre sobre la cabeza del ave. Fue algo extraño para mi, pero cuando Akeno le dijo que se calmara, el águila bajo las alas.

-Es un ave de los asesinos, esta entrenada para atender solamente a miembros de la hermandad, son agresivas con cualquier otra persona -explique el porque de su actitud. En eso le vi una nota atada a su pata, así que se la quite y se la guarde en mi pantalón.

-Adiestran águilas, tienen buen gusto para los animales -comento Rias.

-Las águilas son el simbolo de los asesinos -le dije -representan, esperanza y libertad.

El simbolo de los asesinos es el craneo del águila. Después de decir eso lleve al ave al exterior desde la ventana, levante bruscamente mi brazo en el que estaba posada para que así se fuera. Luego saque la hoja que le quite de su pata al ave y la abrí, estaba en blanco. Active mi vista de águila y viendo lo escrito con tinta invisible, era una invitación.

 _Se solicita la presencia de todos los miembros activos de la orden para la ceremonia de nombramiento del nuevo Al mualim en Masyaf en este instante. ordenes de los mentores de las divisiones activas en el mundo._

 _pd: issei si lees esto, lleva a tu amigo_

 _-mentora_ _Khaos._

Decía la nota, la doble y regrese a mi bolsillo.

-Pasa algo Issei -pregunto Rias.

-Necesito salir, una emergencia -dije sin dar explicación.

-Cuando volvera Issei-san -preguntó Asia.

-Tal vez a deshoras de la noche, no sabría decirte -le contesté -descuida volver antes de que despiertes mañana -puse mi mano sobr su cabeza.

Mas tarde, me fui y deje a Rias ahí con los suyos ahí en mi morada. Me teletransporte hasta mi mansión en Replica donde los mios estaban en la casa vistiendo sus trajes de asesinos correspondientes, Tallulah por lo tanto tenia su atuendo de asesina que sacaba para ocasiones especiales. **(es el traje de mujer en AC:syndicate visto de lady melyne).** En tanto yo me había puesto mi clasico traje de asesino.

-Llegó majestad -dijo Tallulah delante de todos de mi clan.

-Veo que igual están listos -comente al verlos.

-Recibimos la noticia, solo lo esperabamos para partir rey -dijo con formalidad.

-Bien, pero debo hacer algo primero, Emile, Ryouichi -hable a dos de mis asesinos y dieron un paso delante de todos -venid conmigo para una labor especial.

-Si maestro -exclamaron a mi petición.

-Tallulah, lleva el resto a Masyaf, los alcanzaremos ahí una vez haga lo que necesito -le indique su labor.

-Como ordenes majestad -confirmo.

Ella llevó al resto de los miembros de la casa Hembret hasta Masyaf para la ceremonia que iba a realizarse proximamente. En tanto yo me lleve a Emile y a Ryouichi a una misión algo particular. A Emilie lo conocí en Vietnam y se volvió uno de mis torres tras salvarlo, a Ryouichi fue otro samurai que al igual que a Saito lo reclute tras la batalla de Shiroyama. Nos trasladamos al infierno apareciendo a las afueras de la mansión Gremory, necesitaba llevarme a Sirzechs pero no por las buenas, estabamos por debajo de sus radares así que no nos detectaron. Evitamos a la servidumbre que tenían y entramos subiendo por las paredes hacia la oficina de Sirzerchs, no estaba así que lo esperamos, ellos dos desde la parte mas oscura de la sala mientras yo estaba detrás de puerta, esperamos a que entrará. Cuando entro y cerró la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue suspirar agotado para luego comentar algo.

-Que agotado es ser rey demonio -dijo estirando los brazos.

-Sirzerchs -lo llame y me despegue de la pared, él volteó y sonrió al verme.

-Issei, que haces aquí que no supe que llegaste -me saludo.

-En realidad no estoy aquí -comente.

-Grafia ha estado mas alegre desde que has vuelto, amigo, dime que haces aquí de nuevo -pregunto.

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, ayer que querias entrar con los asesinos -exclame y moví uno de mis dedos como si fuera un reflejo involuntario, era una señal para mis amigos -bueno, parece que mi superiores quieren verte.

-Enserio -dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Emile y Ryouichi salieron por detrás suyo sin hacer un minimo ruido. Emile cubrio su boca con un trapo mientras Ryouichi le ponía una bolsa de tela sobre su cabeza, a la vez Emile le ponía una soga en sus manos para atarlo, era una soga especial para que no pudiera usar su magia. Lo sometimos y al instante, abrimos un portal para dirigirnos al mundo de los mortales, mas precisamente al antiguo castillo de Masyaf, ahora era una biblioteca para los asesinos.

Al arribar, en entramos en la entrada a las puertas principales del castillo, ahí le quitamos la bolsa y la venda que cubría la boca, pero no la soga que ataba sus manos.

-Issei, a donde me has traído -pregunto Sirzerchs al ver que habían miles de aseinos de todo el mundo y de otros mundos reunidos en aquel lugar que era de noche.

-Guarde silencio -dijo una mujer desde mi otro lado, era mi hija Tallulah -todas sus preguntas serán respondídas después.

Miramos al frente donde estaba nadie mas y menos que Callum a un lado de al menos unos veinte asesinos encapuchados de la orden. Cal vestía el traje de su antepasado, Aguilar de Nerja. Los que estaban a su alrededor eran los mentores de las 17 hermandades restantes en el mundo humano y que habían renacido tras la victoria que ganó gracias a Lynch, entre esos mentores estaba Ophis llevando su atuendo ceremonial, el primer traje que uso Ezio Auditore en su carrera como asesino.

Luego de que Cal mató a Allan Rikkin hace cuatro años, el negocio de los templarios, Abstergo industris se bino abajo, perdiendo acciones y beneficios que proporcionaba a sus templarios, todo por suponer que nos habían ganado. Cuando Abstergo cayó, los pocos asesinos que quedaban ajenos a la hermandad de Khaos, atacaron las diferentes locaciones y laboratorios de Abstergo para liberar a nuestros hermanos prisioneros que capturaron tras la gran purga. El número de asesinos se duplico después del incidente, muchos otros al ver lo fuerte que había resurgido la hermandad se unieron a nuestra causa ganandose el derecho a ser asesinos.

Como con todo resurgimiento, hubieron muchos cambios en la orden para evitar que volviese a pasar lo de esa gran purga. Altaïr dijo que un castillo para los asesinos es un simbolo de arrogancia e incitación a los enemigos a atacar. Recuperamos viejas locaciones y comunidades donde los asesinos podiamos refugiarnos y esta vez no lo volveriamos un simbolo de ego sino de prosperidad y renacimiento. Retomamos Masyaf y su castillo en siria. Villa auditore y Monterionni. La antigua hacienda Davenport en laa afueras de nueva york. La isla de Nasaú, los himayalas y el tibet en Asia. Las catacumbas de parís y muchos otros lugares que fueron sede de los asesinos y los volvimos bibliotecas y fortificaciones para enfrentarnos a los templarios cuando volviesen a declararnos abiertamente la guerra estaremos listos para responder esa amenaza y protegeremos a los nuestros.

No solo cambiamos eso, también hubieron algunos cambios conforme a los rangos de la orden, sus otorgamientos y ceremonias para los rangos. Ahora tenemos unos nueve rangos, recluta, aprendiz, discipulo, real asesino, ejecutor, líder asesino, maestro, mentor, y al mualim, sabemos que significado es mentor en sirio, pero nosotros le dimos un nuevo significado, el bibliotecario, guardían de los secretos de los asesinos.

Con cada rango hay un otorgamiento y una ceremonia para oficializar su rango. El recluta es aquel que se le enseña lo principal y basico de todo asesino, parkour, la vista de águila, los estilos de combates y como trabaja un assassin. Una vez terminado su entrenamiento y ha aprovado, el recluta asciende a aprendiz, al hacerlo se gana su primera hoja oculta, su atuendo, un dige con el simbolo de la hermandad y jura ante el credo, para esto pase debe beber del caliz, objeto traído por los asesinos de parís en su revolución, uno debe enfrentar a sus demonios internos y fantasmas de su pasado, si lo vencé gana el nuevo rango y lo demás, después jura lealtad al credo ya conociendo sus tres preceptos, además de renunciar a su anterior vida y comenzando una nueva como asesino. Cuando un aprendiz, asciende a discipulo, debe haber desarrollado los siete codigos que rigen al asesino, principios traídos por los antiguos asesinos de japón. Cortesía, Lealtad, Justicia, Compasión, Honor, Coraje y Sinceridad, demuestra cada uno de esos valores tanto con los enemigos como con él mismo. Para hacer cermonia del ascenso debe realizar una prueba de nueve, ritual inspirado de la prueba impuesta a Altaïr Ibn'lahab; debes eliminar a nueve objetivos y descubrir al decimo poniendo en prueba si realmente has desarrollado esas cualidades. Una vez pasado la prueba, se recibe como premio por el ascenso, una segunda hoja oculta.

Cuando el discipulo asciende a real asesino debe haber descifrado el porque el y los mundos que existen son iluciones, de ahí debe saber como romper esa ilusion que lo ata; a la vez entender que es realmente el credo, si es un permiso o una advertencia. Cuando asciende, debe beber de las hojas rojas que brotan árbol del edén; un árbol encontrado por el mentor de loa asesinos americanos Connor Kenway en otra dimensión. Al beber del árbol, despierta la sacred gear que yace en el interior de la persona que bebe, al mismo tiempo fortalece el don de la vista de águila que poseemos. No obstante, recibe una de las variables de las hojas ocultas para su uso practico, se la hoja fatasma, la hoja electrica, la árpon, la hoja gancho, la de dardo, la balastica y la envenada. Pero como decimos entre los asesinos, uno no escoje el arma, el arma lo escoje a él.

Del real asesino sigue el rango de ejecutor, es un rango de elite, se obtiene cuando uno puede actuar contra un enemigo de la orden, sea templario o de alguna afiliación aparte; de forma individual, quien demuestra esta habilidad sin llegar a romper los preceptos y los codigos morales se le otorga una segunda variable de hoja oculta, no tenemos ritual especial para esta ascender a este rango, solamente se le da la misión de elimiar a un objetivo sin ayuda de la orden mas que del nombre de quien debe matar. Del ejecutor sigue el líder asesino, se obtiene cuando demuestras las cualidades de liderazgo, cooperativismo y trabajo en equipo con asesinos de menor o mayor rango en misiones; para ganar el rango, el asesino que quiete este puesto debe liderar a 3 aprendices o discipulos en una misión de alto riesgo, sin compremeter a alguno o dejar que muera en el proceso de la misión. Se gana una tercera variable de hoja.

El rango que sigue al líder asesino es la del maestro asesino, rango que tengo. Este se obtiene reclutando a 16 personas que desean pelear por la paz, la libertad; que reflejen amor por las culturas y esperanza entre la gente. Se debe entrenar a los reclutados hasta que asciendan a aprendiz, se haciende y se gana una cuarta variable de hoja oculta. Yo hasta ahora tengo cuatro, la arpón, la fantasma, la gancho y la balistica. Del maestro sigue

el mentor de la orden, o en este caso la orden de cierta región; mi esposa Ophis tiene el rango, lo obtuvo demostrando sabiduria, conocimiento y la toma de desciciones para que la orden de su división perdure; como ritual debe colocarse un anillo con el simbolo asesino que fue expuesto por horas a fuego, se coloca en el mano derecha, ganandose dos variables de hojas ocultas y el derecho a portar el atuendo de un antoguo asesino de la orden que cambio el curso de la historia.

Y esta ahora el nuevo rango, Al mualim, el rango maximo entre asesinos. Se obtiene cuando el asesino demuestra la caulidad de resguardae todo secreto descubierto por la orden a lo largo de la historia, a la vez de ser el moderador y quien toma la descisión final entre los debates para el futuro y prevaleseción de la hermandad, a la vez la resposabilidad de cuidar los artefactos conocidos como manzanas del edén guardadas en el bunquer de Altaïr en el templo, es el puesto que se gano Callum, para esto debes ganar la aprovación de al menos 12 de los mentores existentes.

El silencio se apodero de tods en la emplanada ahora pavimentada de Masyaf, los asesinos, angeles, demonios, caidos, asgardianos, brujos, mortales, vampiros y demás presenciariamos el nombramiento del nuevo Al mualim para la orden. Uno de los mentores que llevaba el atuendo de Jacob Frye encendio unos calderos pequeños que se tenian alrededor de ellos, mientras que el mentor William miles, usando el atuendo ganado de su antepasado Ezio Auditore **(el de brotherhood)** ; dio un paso hacia adelante, abrio sus brazos al aire y hablo.

-Aunque otros se dejen guiar ciegamente por la verdad, recuerden "Nada es verdad", aunque otros se dejen cuartear por la ley y la moral recuerden "Todo esta permitido". Ese es el credo de los asesinos, un credo que nos enseña que no somos libres para hacer lo que queremos, sino para actuar concientes del resultado de nuestras descisiones -bajo los brazos -la es una ilusion que cambia constatemente para engañarnos a nosotros mismos, cada uno tiene la facultad de someter su mente a esa mentira o ser libre y romperla. Masyaf fue por mucho tiempo un simbolo de arrogancia por nuestra parte -los asesinos -fue una incitación de guerra a muchos enemigos, concidos u ocultos aun en la oscurida. Hoy comienza una nueva era, una donde este resinto es simbolo de prevalesimiento, libertad y esperanza, ya no es mas el castillo de Masyaf, sino el gran santuario, pues aquí la orden renacio y aquí prevaleceremos.

Guardo silencio y un segundo mentor se puso a lado de William Miles, el mentor de la orden latina, un asesino colombiano que vestía el atuendo de Connor Kenway.

-Callum Lynch -lo señalo con la mano, él se agacho y bajo la mirada -en el corto tiempo que has pertenecido a la hermandad has demostrado, lealtad al credo, devoción a él, has liderado has tus hermanos como líder y como uno igual en varias ocasiones, demuestras sabiduría para guiarlos y fortalecerlos, juras proteger los secretos de la orden y todos los que secretos que se descifren a futuro.

-Lo juro -exclamo Cal fuerte.

-Como mentor de la orden latina, te apruebo como el nuevo Al mualim -llevo su mano en forma de puño al corazón.

-Como mentora de la orden del caribe y centroamerica, te apruebo -era una mujer mexicana que tenia como atuendo el traje de Aveline D'granphe.

-Como mentor de la orden del norte de america, te apruebo -dijo William miles.

-Como mentor de la orden del reino unido te apruebo -un hombre que tenia de Edward Kenway, un escoses.

-Como mentora de la orden de europa occidental, te apruebo -era una española que tenia el traje de Shao jun.

-Como mentor de la orden de europa oriental, te apruebo -un aleman que tenia el traje de Arno Dorian, un viejo amigo.

-Como mentor de la orden del medio oriente, te apruebo -un israelí con el traje de Altaïr.

-Como mentora de la orden del norte de africa, te apruebo -una libana que tenia el traje de Arbaaz Mir.

-Como mentor de la orden del sur de africa, te apruebo -un angolano que vestía el traje de Adewale.

-Como mentora de los asesinos de oceania, te apruebo -una mujer nuevazelandeza que vestía el traje de Nickolai Orelov.

-Como mentor de los asesinos del extremo oriente de asia, te apruebo -un coreano con en atuendo gris de Ezio Auditore.

-Como mentor de los asesinos del sureste de asia te apruebo -un nuevoguineo que tenia el atuendo de John de la tour.

-Como mentor de los asesinos de asia meridional, te apeuebo -era un hindu que tenia el traje de Thomas Carmelion.

-Como mentora de los asesinos de asia septritional, lo apruebo -un ruso que portaba el atuendo de Jacob Frye.

-Como mentora de la orden de asia centro oriental, lo apruebo -una mujer de china que tenia el atuendo de Evie Frye.

-Como mentor de la orden escandinaba te apruebo -un filandes que tenia el traje de Eddie Gorm.

-Como mentora de la orden de las facciones magica, Khaos, te apruebo -era Ophis.

La mayoria de los mentores son mortales anque hay seres magicos en sus filas. Una vez que todos los mentores lo aprobaron pasaron a la siguiente fase de la ceremonia, el sacrificio. Ophis se le acerco a Callum, este se puso de pie y extendio su mano izquierda. Ella saco una pequeña guillotina como para un dedo, era la bieja practica de amputamiento del dedo anular izquierdo para este rango, ella metio el dedo de Callum en el aparato y espero.

-Una vez hecho no hay marcha atrás -exclamo Ophis, Cal no protesto y le amputo el dedo.

Unq vez amputado, expuso su herida al fuego para cortar la hemorragía. Después el mentor de Oceanía se le acerco y le entrego la ultima variable de hija oculta, a él le faltaba la variable de hoja de dardos, la coloco en su brazal derecho. Luego, los mentores que se acercaron a él regresaron con los demás y hablaron al unisono.

-Aleja tu hoja de la sangre inocente, ocultate a simple vista, no comprometas a los asesinos -dijeron los mentores.

-Trabajamos en las sombras para servir a la luz, somos asesinos. Un nuevo mañana, comienza este día -dijo a todo pulmón mirando ante todos los asesinos.

Todos aplaudimos, gritabamos por el comienzó de una nueva era para nosotros, ordas de águilas fueron soltadas desde el tejado de la biblioteca volando a todas direcciones.

-Así que esta es la orden de asesinos -dijo Siezerchs tras presenciar con nosotros la ceremonia -impresionante, hay personas de todo tipo -dijo a los seres magicos reunidos que eran del credo.

-Ahora toca hablar contigo, y respecto a tu petición Sirzerchs -comente a mi viejo amigo -la han escuchado y parece que quieren hablar sobre ella.

-Yo igual, tengo preguntas con lo que he visto esta ultima hora.


	22. capitulo 22

**Como me estoy emocionando con este fanfic crossover voy a escribirlo con mas frecuencia** **, como antes.**

 **Merlindante: una ya salio, es Tallulah, en este capitulo sale la segunda, Lilith**.

 **Kreiven animator: me alegra que haya gustado el lemon,** **muy pronto saldra Grafia preñada.**

 **DjGuilox-08:** **ni siquiera yo se a quien poner enamorar para Issei, esta entra Asia, Akeno o Rias. Descuida** **tengo plan para Sirzechs.**

 **Sin mas comenzemos.**

Apenas termino la ceremonia, lleve a Sirzechs con ayuda de Tallulah a con Ophis en una de las salas de la ahora biblioteca donde hablaría con Sirzechs y conmigo. A medida que nos acercabamos al salón, Sirzechs se asombraba por la variente cultural que había entre los miembros de la hermandad.

-Nunca creí ver simples mortales conviviendo con demonios, caídos y ángeles como si fueran amigos, sería algo bueno ver esto de las tres facciones -dijo al ver a estos entre los asesinos.

-Somos hermanos, no amigos. Un amigo es enemigo que aun no te ha atacado, un hermano, no importa cuantas veces te lleve la contraria, aiempre estará ahí para mantenerte de pie -dijo Tallulah.

-Supongo que eso te le enseño tu querido padre -trato de alagarla, pero debajo de la mascara que siempre porta ella estaba apenada, no por el alagó, sino por recordarle que soy su padre.

-Si, mi rey me lo enseño -dijo con pena en su voz.

Sirzechs me miró extrañado por esta reacción de la chica que ocupaba la posición de reina en mia filas. Cuando llegamos a la sala que debíamos, cerramos la puerta para tener mas privacidad, Tallulah se quedo en la puerta mientras yo lo llevaba al centro de la habitación hasta quedar debajo del foco que ilumaba el salón, era una sección de la biblioteca donde guardabamos documentos de los inventores, cientificos y filosofos que nos apoyaron de forma anonima en nuestra guerra, como Leonardo Da Vinci o Nickola Tesla. Lo curioso es que sus trabajos no los tenemos guardados en libros, están en sellos de memoria, artefactos que uso Altaïr para guardar memorias de su vida. Todo documento importante esta guardado así en Masyaf, los tenemos disfrazados en libros con el nombre del recuerdo guardado.

-Así que tu eres, el actual principal rey demonio Sirzechs Lucifer -salió Ophis de entre los estantes de los libros, llevando su traje ganado del mentor florentino del renacimiento.

-Y tu la portadora del emperador dragón negro Ouroboros -exclamo Sirzechs -sabe nunca creí que la brigada de Khaos era parte de los asesinos.

-Ahora lo sabes -en un destello se puso delante de Sirzechs con su hoja oculta apuntando al cuelño del gremory -si llegas a rebelarlo yo misma te degollaré cuando duermas -con su mirada penetrante lo comvenció de acatar esto, luego la bajo y hablo con él -escuche que le dijste que querías ser parte de nuestra orden.

-Así es, pero se negó, dijo que anexarme no era cosa que el debía hacer -dijo el escarlata.

-Tiene razón, un maestro asesino tiene como deber buscar y entrenar a reclutas para la orden, siempre que su mentor lo haya autorizado, y en ese caso la mentora soy yo -exclamo mi mentora con las manos en la espalda.

-Y que dice, con mi posición en el infierno puedo serles útil -dijo Sirzechs con confianza.

-Y es por eso no seras parte de esta orden -fue la respuesta de mi esposa.

-Que? porque? -no entendia Sirzechs, yo no podía protestar, si la mentora dictaba eso, ea algo que no podía contradecir.

-Aunque tener a un miembro de nosotros en el infierno con un puesto muy alto como el rey demonio Lucifer sería beneficioso para nuestra guerra contra los templarios. La vida de un asesino comprende dolor y sufrimiento, no solo para él asesino, también para los que le importan, y debe soportar eso. Tu no podrías soportarías ver a tus seres queridos pasando por dolor y sufrimiento verdad -exclamo Ophis. Sirzechs desvío y bajo la mirada, ella tenia razón, eso es algo que no podía soportar, mucho menos para su hermana. Un par de segundos después la mentora saco unas hojas de su espalda, era lo que tenia detrás.

-Que es esto -pregunto al recibir los papeles de Ophis.

-Cuando Issei peleaba contra Raiser, me infiltre en la mansión Phoenix, y encontre estos documentos en su cuarto -comentó -Raiser era agente de Loki, le tenía dado ordenes especiales y especificas para ejecutar desde hace algunos siglos -dijo y Sirzechs dio una hojeada rapida a las hojas -tenía como encomendación tomar tu puesto como rey demonio, para eso debía casarse con tu pequeña hermana para acercarse a ti de forma de que cuando te eliminace no llamará la atención de ser un asesinato. No solo es todo, queria la sangre de tu hermana para algo mas, un ritual para el benefició de Loki.

-Que clase de ritual -pregunto.

-No sabemos eso, te lo diria si fuera así, pero ai te puedo decir esto, puede que envié alguien mas a por tu hermana -dijo ella, veíamos que Sirzechs se llenaba de enojo.

-Tranquilo, no dejaré que eso pase -dije a mi viejo amigo, causandole una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Quedate los papeles, has lo que quieras von ellos después -le dijo la mentora al ver que este le iba a regresar los documento que le dio -escucha Sirzechs Lucifer, puedes ser ayudarnos sin unirte a la hermandad, sin poner en peligro a tu familia y queridos, trabaja anonimamente con nosotros.

-Puedo hacer eso -exclamo el gremory.

-Si es así, quiero pedirte que investigues entre los pilares del infierno quienes son templarios infiltrados, puede que también trate de robar alguno de los otros tres puestos o que ya lo haya hecho -fue el desafío que le impuso.

-Como voy a descubrir eso -cuestionó.

-Sencillo, los templarios siempre portan la cruz roja de las antiguas cruzadas sea en forma medalla bajo sus ropas, un colgante en su cuello, o en un anillo de oro. Otra forma es que rebices sus documentos y veas alguna con un sello del mismo simbolo o que tenga escrito en sus papeles una frase al final de cada carta que hayes "que el padre del entendimiemto nos guie". La tercera, su forma de hablar, se rifieren y hablan entre ellos de maestros, gran maestre, o hablen de un general de la cruz -explico Ophis.

-Entendido -exclamó.

-No nos busques, nosotros te encontraremos -dijo Ophis.

Poco después, abrimos un portal para que Sirzechs pudiera marcharase, sin embargo; tenia que hablar algo antes de que él se regresará a su casa.

-Sirzechs, debo decirte algo -exclame antes de que pusiera un pie en el portal.

-Que pasa, Issei -dijo sonriente y sin preocupación.

-Quiero recuperar a Grafia -exclame y lo soprendio, un poco, regreso su sonrisa a su rostro y respondió a lo que dije.

-Luego de tanto de tiempo, correspondiste sus sentimientos, te envidio, durante el tiempo que ha estado a mi servicio nunca pude ganar su corazón ni borrar el sentimiento que tiene por ti -decía él -muy pronto estará a tu lado, te lo aseguro, pero... debo hablar con alguien primero sobre esto.

-Vas a contarle la verdad a tu hijo, no? -dije con una sonrisa de lastima.

-No se como reaccionara Millicas al respecto, pero aun así... es algo que debía saberlo tarde o temprano -de ahí se acerco y me dio un abrazo como en los viejos tiempos, de ahí se paro en el portal y se despidió -te vere después amigo.

Se fue, me quede con Tallulah y Ophis en la habitación, la mentora se acerco a mi para conversar, no de temas de asesinos, sino de temas maritales, así lo califico yo.

-Así que Grafia -exclamo mi esposa -no es la mujer con la que pasaste una noche romantica en esa vieja casa en noruega.

-Si -respondí ruborizado y desviando mi cara de la de ella por la pena -debo admitir que la heche de menos.

-No es la unica persona que te hecho menos -exclamo y de ahí jalo del cuello de mi traje. Llevó mis labios a los suyos, yo extrañe el sabor de sus labios con los mios. Tallulah desvió la mirada de nuestra melocidad.

-Yo igual te extrañe -dije tras separar mis labios de los suyos.

-No soy la unica que te ha extrañado sabes -Ophis miro a los estantes y de entre ellos salio, una pequeña niña que tenia el identico a su madre tanto en su rostro como en su cabello, lo unico que heredo de mi fueron los ojos; era la hermanastra de Tallulah, pero ella la quería como una hermana de verdad.

-Lilith, mi pequeña princesa -me agache y abrí mis brazos ella se asusto, se escondio detrás de los libros -vamos, no te voy ha hacer daño, mira -saque de mi traje un pequeño peluche que gane hace no mucho tiempo -lo conseguí para ti.

Lilith asomó su cabeza y vio el peluche que le conseguí, era un dragón verde de expresión amigable. salió de entre los estantes y camino temerosa a mi, hasta llegar a mis brazos.

-Dragón... -dijo al tocar al peluche con temor, ella aparenta tener seis años, pero tiene 150 años, a esa edad un niño demonio habla con mas fluidez, pero Lilith habla con algunas complicaciones por mi culpa, separa palabras cuando habla en oraciones.

-Así es, es un dragón, tomalo es tuyo -le entregue el animal de felpa.

-Papá... gracias... -abrazó el peluche y me miro -Lilith extrañar... papá... -al oírla no pude evitar soltar lagrimas, la tome y la cargue para así poder abrazarla mejor.

-Yo igual te extrañe, mi pequeña -dije feliz, la ultima vez que la vi fue antes de la tragedia de chernobil, un día muy fatidico debo admitir.

-Lilith -saludo Tallulah acercandose aun portando su mascara de demonio que le conseguí.

-Tallulah... nee-chan... -pronunció al verla.

Estuve un rato ahí con ellas tres, Tallulah quiere mucho a Lilith y ella a su hermana, Ophis aprecia a ambas y Tallulah la respeta no solo por ser una mentora de los asesinos sino porque realmente la quiere, pero nunca la ha visto como madre, para ella siempre Dana su unica y verdadera madre, y ambos respetamos esa descisión. No paso mucho de nuestra reunión cuando entro de inesperado en la habitación uno de los miembros de Khaos.

-Vali -pronuncie al verlo, el sujeto tiene el rango de ejecutor, debería ser maestro pero según él, no se le da entrenar a otros.

-Perdón por arruinarles la reunión familiar pero... Al mualim quiere hablar con nosotros, ya llegaron los tres -dijo el chico recargandose en la puerta de forma pretenciosa como es su actitud.

Al oír eso, los cuatro fuimos hasta la sala principal de la gran biblioteca en compañia de Vali, donde estaba el ahora Al mualim con un sello de memoria el cual estaba guardando en un libro tras haber copiado su contenido en su mente.

-Nos llamo, Al mualim -exclamo Ophis delante de Callum.

-Mentora Ophis, maestro Issei, ejecutores, Vali y Tallulah, me alegra verlos -saludo y se nos acerco -a ti también pequeña Lilith -la saludo cuando yo la traía sobre mis hombros.

-Que es lo que pasa, Al mualim -pregunte al descendiente de aguilar.

-Desde hace tiempo se que han perseguido al templario nordico de nombre, Loki; en especial tu Issei -decía Lynch -no hace mucho, eliminaste a dos templarios confabulados con él. La caído Raynare y el demonio de Raiser Phoenix.

-Que pasa con ellos -cuestione y baje de mis hombros a Lilith para mirar poner mas atención a lo que me decía.

-Parece que ellos eran dos de los cabellizas mas importantes de Loki conforme a sus planes que lleva queriendo ejecutar desde hace siglos -dijo Al mualim.

-Los cuales no sabemos a desgracia de todos nuestros esfuerzos, siempre que creemos averiguar algo, llegamos a un callejón sin salida en su enorme laberinto que construye -comentó Vali.

-No hay que deprimirse, mientras a Loki se le acaben los aliados su plan no se efectuara, aunque reclute mas les cazaremos -miro a una sección oscura del lugar -cambiando de tema al principal salgan, es hora de que se presenten.

Salieron de la oscuridad tres sujetos, uno de ellos de 11 años y dos de 17 años, los tres eran asesinos, pero desconocia sus divisiones. Uno vestía un atuendo de la rusia revolucionaría en color verde mientras que uno segundo tenia un traje de la era colonial de sudamerica en color cafe y negro. El tercero, portaba un traje de un viejo conocido de Francia, era su atuendo cuando ascendio al rango de maestro de la orden de su nación.

-Arno? eres tu? -no podía ser posible que fuera él, se veía mas bajo que antes.

-Se equivoca maestro -quien tenia su traje se quito la capucha y mostro su rostro, un chico de aparente 11 años cuyó cabello era negro y largo hasta los hombros y desaliniado -me llamó Caleb, Caleb Dorian, real asesino; soy hijo de Arno Dorian -se acercó a mi y me extendió la mano -mi padre me contaba historias de usted y él.

-Increible -exclame dandole la mano -Arno nunca me contó que tenia un hijo.

-Nací mucho después de que él le conocio maestro, tengo 208 años, mi padre dijo que mi nombre se lo debe a usted -comentó, después de eso dejo el tema -conversamos esto después si gusta, pero antes deben conocer a los otros dos.

-Mi nombre es Dulcenía, mi edad es de 355, ejecutora -dijo la chica que vestía de la rusia revolucionaria, parecia de 17 años -yo provengo de Argentina, un gusto.

-Y soy Witlod de Polonia, ejecutor -dijo el de atuendo audamericano -345 años.

-Vali, Issei, ellos son los portadores de sacred gears de dragones emperadores, pertenecen a la hermandad de Khaos -dijo Ophis pasando delante de nosotros. En eso sacaron sus brazales correspondientes ante nosotros.

-Yo porto al dragon emperador dorado Fafnir -dijo Caleb mostrando un guantalete de color dorado con un nucleo morado.

-Yo poseo al gran emperador dragon verde Quetzalcoalt -exclamo Witlod mostrando un guantalete de un verde muy oscuro con un nucleo amarillo.

-Tengo al dragon emperador azul Leviatan resguardado en mi cuerpo -exclamo la argentina mostrando un guantalete azul con un nucleo negro.

-Esto si es asombroso -dijo Vali y saco su guantalete igual yo y la mentora, formamos un circulo con ellas.

-Hermanos -hablo Ddraig desde mi brazo de forma alegre -han pasado milenios.

-Draig, eras si verte -saludo Quetzalcoalt.

-Hermanos, los extrañe -se escucha feliz a Leviatan, quien era un dragón femenino.

-Albion, Draig, Quetzalcoalt, Fafnir, leviatan, esto la familia esta reunida -hablo la también femenina Ouroboros.

-Solo falta Vritra -comento Fafnir.

-Draig el dragón gales, Warth -exclamo Al mualim -Albion, el dragon ingles, Pride. Fafnir, el dragon nordico, Greed. Leviatan, el dragon del mar, Gluttony. Quezaltcoalt, el dragon nahualt, Sloth. Ouroboros, el dragom griego, Lust. Solo falta el dragón hindú, Vritra, Envy.

-Warth, Pride, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Envy. Los siete pecados capitales -pronuncio Tallulah.

-Es como están descritos en las paginas que robaste del codex argentus en praga Issei -exclamo Al mualim.

-Siempre me pregunte porque querían esas paginas -comente luego de bajar mi guantalete del circulo que formamos.

-Hace tiempo -contó Call una breve historia atrayendo la atención de todos nosotros -el maestro asesino Thomas de Carnellion escribió un articulo sobre un descubrimiento que hizo del codex Voynich que robó de los ultimos cruzados en francia. En el escribió algo que el denomino, como la orden de excalibur.

-Habla de las espadas del eden -dijo Dulcenia.

-Si, tal parece que son siete de estas, todas diseñadas especificamente para ser portadas por los pecados capitales, su diseñador fue el mismo Dios y se las entrego en persona a lo que Carnellion escribio como los siete pecados capitales -Al mualim saco esas hojas del codex argentus y vimos que estaban en blanco, así que activamos nuestras visiones de águila para ver lo oculto -Lo curioso es que a esos pecados los representa con dragones de colores especificos. Rojo, negro, blanco, verde, azul, dorado, morado. Son los colores de sus dragones y las espadas del eden que tienen cada uno a su jurisdicción.

Cuando hubieron los cambios en el sistema de la hermandad se impuso que cada hermandad debía tener a su cuidado un tipo de artefacto, templo precursor o pieza del eden. En Masyaf ocultamos los fragmentos del eden o manzanas como se les apoda, en Khaos tenemos el cuidado de las espadas del eden encontradas, siete hasta ahora, al menos las que hay en la tierra.

-Que tiene que ver las espadas del eden Al mualim -pregunto Vali.

-Hace tiempo, los templarios llevaron a cabo un experiment donde intentaron crear replicas de las espadas del eden luego de decadas de haber perdido la tercera espada a su disposición por el maestro Arno Dorian, querían hacerlas igual de poderosas como las deridicas que tenemos -informo Ophis -el proyecto fracaso, las espadas necesitaban un usuario especifico trataron de usar niños y cuando la hermandad de rusia los descubrio acabaron con sus experimentos, por desgracia esos niños murieron antes del atracó, los templarios descartaron el proyecto cuando se los arruinamos -conozco la historia y todos los de Khaos sabemos quien es esa persona que sobrevivió.

-No hace mucho, los templarios reabrieron el programa y lograron crear algunas de esas espadas -termino de contar Al mualim.

-Que -nos exaltamos -quien reabrio ese proyecto.

-Por alguien que considere mi segundo al mando por mucho tiempo -hablo alguien a nuestras espaldas.

Volteamos y vi que se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años en forma con la frente de pelo en color amarillo y el resto negro, pero no se trataba de un hombre cualquiera.

-Tu eres... -trate de hablar.

-Me llamo Azazel -de pronto el hombre libero unas alas negras como las plumas de un cuervo -soy el líder de los angeles caidos.

No sabiamos como reaccionar, este hombre es líder de una de las tres facciones, siempre lo tuvimos en sospecha de ser templario como muchos de sus caídos, pero nos ocultaron algo.

-Hermanos les presento a Azazel, nuestro anonimo entre los caídos -exclamo Vali presentando al hombre.

-Anonimo? usted es un informante, siempre supuse que era un templario -dije.

-Ser templario no es lo mio, aunque muchos de los mios lo son -dijo Azazel aproximandose a nosotros -y de entre ustedes, portadores de sacred gears, tu debes llevar al dios emperador dragon en tu interior, Draig se llama cierto.

-Ser un dios tampoco es lo mio -exclamo Draig rebelandose como brazal.

-Issei, gracias a Azazel, es que te he dicho de la ubicación de muchos caidos aliados de Loki -comento Ophis -además gracias a él estamos decisfrando los codices de cada uno de nosotros como portadores de sacres gears legendarios -habla de los libros que tienen escritos como funcionan nuestras habilidades y poderes de nuestros dragones.

-Se lo agradezco -agradeci por ese hecho.

-Eres modesto, eso me agrada -exclamo un poco altanero -en fin a lo que vine. Hace algunos años los templarios reabrieron el proyecto excalibur ya que un miembro estaba obsesionado con el experimento. Y gracias a esto han podido hacer hasta ahora tres espadas excaliburs y experaban crear cuatro mas. Pero una de las tres ha sido robada.

-Por quien -pregunto Caleb.

-Por quien yo confíaba como mi segundo al mando es quien reabrió el proyecto, Kokabiel -informó.

-Y Kokabiel es aliado de Loki -comentó Ophis.

-Por lo que un asesino logró descubrir, Kokabiel esta en alguna zona de tu ubicación actual Issei, y creemos que estas dos personas estan involucradas en sus planes -dijo Al mualim y saco dos fotos, una del loco padre a los cuales Koneko y Kiba se enfrentaron mientras la otra foto era de un sacerdote de quien sabe donde -el padre Freed y el padre Balba. Por lo que sabemos quieren las otras dos y crear cuatro de siete espadas replicas de las origonales para fucionarlas y formar lo que se le llama como: la espada de Dios -escuchamos eso y nos preocupamos, nos alarmamos -si llegan a crear esa espada sera un caos, por lo que sabemos, Dios uso su espada para enviar a DxD a la dimensión del vacio. Si los poderes de esta falsa espada se asemejan a la real, habrá una guerra, ya saben cuales los poderes de una espada del eden.

-Aquí es donde entramos -hablo Ophis a nosotros -nosotros ocho vamos a averiguar donde esta el laboratorio de Kokabiel donde crea las espadas y detenerlo. Para ello llevaremos nuestras espadas del eden, solo una espada del eden puede contra otra -esto es cierto, usar otro tipo de fragmento o artefacto precursor seria inutil contra una espada del eden, incluso el poder una manzana no es rival contra la espada -Issei, quiero que seas tu quien descubra la locación de ese laboratorio -dijo a mi.

-Creí que ibamos a buscarla todos -dije.

-Llamaria la atención que todos los portadores de los dragones legendarios en un mismo sitio para las tres facciones. Tu descubriras el lugar y una vez hecho los ocho atacaremos antes de que se den cuenta -dio las indicaciones.

-Y si alguno de ellos me encuentran antes -dude acerca de esto.

-Habra uno de nosotros infiltrado en tu escuela por precausión -dijo la mentora -además, nosotros nos mantendremos cerca para darte apoyo en todo caso.

-Incluso yo estaré cerca -exclamo Azazel -tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero se trata de un incidente que puede generar una segunda guerra entre las facciones, eso es algo que no debe pasar -estaba decidido con este tema el líder de los caídos.

-Eso es todo, retirense -exclamo Al mualim.

Los tres chicos que conocí fueron los primeros en retirarse. De ahí, Vali se fue con ese tal Azazel, al parecer él lo había traído a la gran biblioteca. De ahí me quede con mi familia, ya iba a irme pero antes de hacerlo me despedí de Lilith, ni sabia cuanto tiempo iba a pasar para volver a verla.

-Se una niña valiente, si -dije a Lilith pasando mi mano por su pelo, esta tenia algo de miedo cuando la hacia.

-Papá... irse... papá dejar... Lilith... -dijo mi hija.

-Si hija, papá debe irse otra vez -entonces se aferró a mi pierna y no quiso soltarme, hizo un puchero un su rostro.

-papá quedarse... Lilith ir con papá... -no me iba a soltar.

-Hija no sera por mucho tiempo esta vez, lo prometo nos volveremos a ver muy pronto -le abrace y solo así logre quitarmela de la pierna.

-Issei, no olvides encontrar a quien posee a Vritra -comento Ophis antes de que yo me fuese del lugar con los de mi casa.

-Puede hacerme un favor, mentora -pedí a ella -puede averiguar quien una tal Akeno Himejima -esto es por lo del aguila, nuestras aguilas reaccionan agresivas con ajenos a la orden, pasivo con nuestros miembros, porque actuo así con Akeno, ella no es de la orden.

Me retire con Tallulah y los demonios pertenecientes a mi casa para llevarlos de nuevo a Replica. Luego de ahí, me teletransporte de regreso a Japón a la torre de Tokio cuando ya era de noche, allí empecé a pensar sobre lo mencionado por Callum, la espada de Dios. Hace algunos años, en egipto; se descubrio un viejo papiro que hablaba de Dios y una armudara que siempre portaba, con ella distintos objetos de distintos poderes y habilidades. Una de esas era una espada que podía causar gran destrucción, podía destruir la cuarta parte del mundo con un solo movimiento. Primero Loki busca las sacred gears de los dragones emperadores, al mismo tiempo el demente ha querido robar otras tipos de sacred geara y artefactos precurosres, luego quiere robar que roben el puesto del rey demonio Lucifer, que carajos planea, 400 años y aun no sabemos donde mierdas se oculta para empezar.

Salte de la torre y de ahí me translade por los techos de la ciudad haciendo parkour para irme a mi casa, ya eran las once de la noche. Iba corriendo por los tejados de una zona abandonada cuando a lo lejos escuche ruidos de lo que parecia se trataba de una pelea. Me acerque al techo de cristales donde venían los ruidos, asceche con cuidado ya que muchos cristales estaban rotos y quería caer; además no sabía si era una pelea en la que debía meterme.

Una vez baje la mirada para ver lo que pasaba por dentro de lo que parecia fuese alguna vez una fabrica. En ella estaba Rias con sus piezas enfrentandose a un demonio descarriado que se ocultaba en el viejo edificio, era una cosa horrorosa a lo que se enfrentaban, no aparentaba ser tan fuerte; aun así les estaba dando pelea y resistencia, supongo que este era el trabajo para lo que Rias pedia mi ayuda. Asia atendía a Koneko que salio herida, Rias y Akeno se enfrentaban a la bestia mientras Kiba por otro lado, no hacia nada.

-Ahora Yuuto! -grito a Rias a su caballero, pero este se encontraba en una especie de trance, algo que había olvidado volvio a su memoria -Yuuto! -gritó Rias enojada pues este no reaccionaba.

Viendo la situación decidí entrar y salte por una de las averturas del techo de vidrio para caer sobre la criatura y aferrarme a ella por medio de su cuello mientras este trataba de hacer caer.

-Issei -exclamo Rias al verme entrar de improvisto.

Forcejee con el demonio mientras seguía resistiendose y tratando de tirarme. Para eliminarlo rapido saque la hoja oculta de mi brazal izquierdo y levante mi brazo para clavarle la cuchilla pero en eso me tomo del brazo a centimetros de su cabeza y detuvo el movimiento. Aplicaba fuerza para librarme y enterrarle el filo pero hacimos fuerza entre ambos.

-Yo quería que fuera indolora -dije a la bestia, el modo balistico de mi brazal se activo y la bala se puso en posición. Lo siguiente fue una detonación seguido de la muerte del descarriado por la bala de mi arma que entro en su cabeza.

-Aparecistes en buen momento Issei -exclamo Akeno sonriente con su ropa de sacerdotisa.

Apenas baje del cuerpo sin vida del descarriado se escucho el golpe de una mano sobre un rostro. Miramos el hecho de que Rias le había dado una bofetada a Kiba, este solamente desvía sus ojos de la peliescarlata.

-Haber si esto te hace despertar -exclamo Rias tras darle ese golpe -que te ocurre -se preocupaba por él.

Kiba seguía con la mirada baja cuando inesperadamente se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando del lugar. Podía verlo en la mirada del chico, un deseo que no sentia desde hace tiempo había vuelto a él, el deseo de venganza; le hubiera seguido pero no, una persona en ese tipo de estado emocional debe estar solo por un corto tiempo. Lo sé, conozco ese sentimiento desde hace tiempo. Me lleve a Asia a la casa tras ese enfrentamiento y con nosotros bino Rias hasta mi hogar donde aproveche la situación para cuestionarle sobre Kiba.

-A Kiba lo mantiene vivo el deseo de venganza, verdad, Rias -pregunte cuando me había cambiado la ropa de asesino por una común. La escarlata dijo que si con su cabeza al estar sentada sobre mi cama junto a Asia -de que es lo que se quiere vengar.

-Conoces la leyenda de la espada excalibur -pregunto seria.

-Espada excalibur? -Asia desconocia la leyenda.

-Es una espada mata demonios, forjada por Dios y entregada al rey arturo por el mago merlín para tonar el reino de inglaterra hace años. La espada se rompio en siete partes cuando Arturo murio. La iglesia encontró las partes y quisieron fabricar siete espadas a partir de sus partes pero para ello necesitaban un portador especial. La iglesia experimento con niños para crear esa compatibilidad durante años pero no ocurria y un día, atacaron el lugar y mataron a todos, incluso a Kiba. Yo le salve la noche que lo conocí, le dije que si queria vengar a sus amigos debía servirme -contó Rias.

-Nunca escuche de esa experimentación en la iglesia -exclamo Asia.

-Es porque no era un experimento de la iglesia Asia, era de los templarios, fuimos los asesinos quienes frenamos esos experimentos cuando nos enteramos de ese infanticidio -hable.

-Imagine que dirías algo así -exclamo Rias relajada -Issei, debes conocer algo mas de ese experimento que yo, tu sabes como se siente Kiba, te lo pido, habla con él, ayudalo -se paro delante de mi y se inclino.

-Levantante -dije y ella lo hizo -tranquila, no voy a ayudarlo, voy a salvarlo.

Esa noche como las otras termine durmiendo con Rias y Asia a mi alrededor, cada una a un lado, ellas me despertaban a deshoras de la noche jalandome para tomerme una de su lado y luego la otra igual, me abrazaban como si fuera una alhomada para ellas. Al día siguiente en la escuela, desde la primera hora; se estaba rumoreando sobre un nuevo alumno que se unía a la clase, pero no sabían de quien se trataba, si era hombre o mujer.

-Tomen asiento -dijo el maestro de ingles al entrar luego de que lo saludaramos -ya deben saber que un compañero nuevo se une a nuestra clase, pasa -miro a la puerta y esta se abrió de ella entró quien menos me esperaba que infiltraran en la escuela para ser mi apoyo.

-Soy Tallulah Huodou, mucho gusto -mi hija, fue a quien se les ocurrió infiltrar.

Ninguno en el salón sabía como reaccionar, aunque soy su padre debo decirlo, mi primogenita tiene un bonito cuerpo, uno muy llamativo. 86 de busto, 49 de cintura y 74 de cadera. Esas dimensiones son algo que llamaron la atención a todos, pero lo de que a ella le llamo verdaderamente la atención, era la mascara que tenia puesta, la que le compre; una de color morado algo bajo, los ojos tenian unos vidrios de morado mas oscuro, eran para que pudiera ver; además la mascara incluía un par cuernos hacia los lados en curva que le hacían resaltar. **(La mascara es como la de Rin de busuo shoujo machiavellianism).**

-Disculpa -pregunto una chica de la clase para romper la tensión -dijiste que tu apellido es Huodou, eres pariente de Issei-kun o algo así -me pregunte que iba a responder con eso.

-Soy su hermana menor -exclamo Tallulah disfrazando la realidad.

Esto engaño a todos,incluso a Asia; yo por mi parte no podía creer que a ella era la que enviaron para ser mi ayuda en la misión. Durante el día muchas personas del salón nos interrogaron, a mi porque nunca decia nada de ella mientras que a Tallulah le preguntaban por otras cosas como nuestros padres, el porque ese nombre y mas. Me lleve a otro lado para que no la siguieran hostigando, la lleve al club de Rias al final del día, así estaría asalvo y de paso le pregunte el porque la tuvieron que enviar a ella.

-Porque de todos de la hermandad te enviaron a ti -pregunte a medida que nos acercabamos al club de ocultismo tras habernos puesto nuestros atuendos de asesinos sin ponernos las capuchas y sin portar armas mas que las hojas ocultas.

-La mentora dijo que mi sacred gear no llamaría mucho la atención, así por eso me han puesto contigo majestad -exclamo Tallulah -esta bien que tengamos nuestros atuendos de asesinos puestos ante ellos.

-Tranquila no pasara nada con qur los llevemos, de acuerdo, solo espero no llamemos mucha la atención ni causemos alborotos en el horario de clases -le dije -y... que nadie se de cuenta de lo que hay en tu cantimplora -mi hija bebe un liquido especial para ella por algunos detalles del pasado.

-Si señor.

Cuando abrimos las puertas del salón del grupo encontramos a Rias sentada frente a su mesa en compañia de Akeno, Koneko y Asia. Esta ultima les dijo a las demás de la aparición de Tallulah con la identidad falsa que le inventaron al entrar así que hice algunas aclaraciones, omitiendo el detalle de que ella es mi hija, por lo menos en ese instante.

-Así ella es tu reina -exclamo Rias sentada en el sofa frente a nosotros mientras bebía té por parte de Akeno quien estaba junto a la gremory -Tallulah, cierto, quieres algo de te.

-No, gracias -contesto con nervios, no le gusta ser interrogada, ni hablar de cosas personales suyas.

-Estamos en deuda con Issei y sus queridas piezas por haber salvado a la presidenta -dijo Akeno.

-Descuide, no fue nada, todo problema de mi rey es problema de toda la casa Hembret -exclamo.

-Eres muy formal con él, eres encantadora, pueden preguntarte algunas cosas como, porque usas esa mascara? -pregunto Rias.

-No -respondió Tallulah con nervios -yo...

-Perdonala pero ella no le gusta hablar de su vida personal -justifique su actitud. En eso me percate de algo -y Kiba, donde esta -ella no supo que decir, mas que preocuparse, parecia que ella tampoco sabía esto.

-Esta bien -Rias tuvo que dejar las preguntas a un lado cuando le recorde a Kiba.

-Presidenta Rias -hablo Koneko desde su posición de este lado del salón custodiando la puerta -la presidenta del consejo esta aquí.

-Que hace Sona aquí -se levanto y dejo su taza a un lado para mirar a la entrada de la habitación -dejala pasar -indico a Koneko.

Entonces entro el grupo del consejo estudiantil en la sala, un grupo conformado por muchas mujeres y solo un hombre. Cuando use mi vista de águila sobre ellos, vi que eran demonios sin excepción, eran el otro grupo que regía en esta institución.

-Rias -saludo una chica de lentes con el cabello corto y aliniada.

-Sona -pronuncio Rias el nombre de esta al quedar frente a ella -que haces aquí -le pregunto.

-Primero, quiero felicitarte -dijo presidenta la del consejo estudiantil -ya no estas comprometida eres libre de eso, incluso la familia Phoenix ya no te va molestar.

-De que hablas Sona -pregunto la gremory.

-No te enteraste -comentó la pelinegra y contó algo -el rey demonio Lucifer, descubrió documentos donde Raiser conspiraba en tu contra y la de tu familia con lo del matrimonio arreglado, los Phoenix perdieron status entre los pilares de su familia -tal parece que Sirzechs hizo publico los documentos que se le dieron, bueno ya no es mi problema.

-Una lastima, detestaba a Raiser pero no a su familia -en eso, esa tal Sona comenzó a mirarme al estar detrás de la piezas de Rias -pasa algo.

-Así que tu eres el demonio asesino, el mas buscado entre las tres facciones, cuando Rias me dijo que lo había atrapado, no me lo creía -se refería al principio cuando me tope con su grupo -no hasta que irrumpiste en la boda y la salvaste. Gracias, por salvar a mi amiga.

-Le hice una promesa y la honre, aunque yo tenia cuentas pendientes con Raiser Phoenix -respondí -tu eres una Sitri acaso.

-Así es, Sona Sitri -se me presento la chica.

-Él es el sujeto mas buscado por los demonios, no parece alguien fuerte -dijo el chico de las chicas del consejo estudiantil.

-Saji -llamo por su nombre quien era la vicrpresidenta.

-Perdonen su insolencia, es mi nuevo peón, Saji Genshiro -exclamo la presidenta del consejo.

-Lo veo, ella igual es mi nueva alfil, Asia Argento -presento a la pequeña Asia.

-Un gusto en conocerte Asia Argento -le dio la mano el chico.

-Yo igual... -decía pero este le interumpio al emocionarse.

-Es un gusto en conocer a una chica tan linda como tu Asia-chan -me sentia celoso al ver que trataba de ligarla en un primer intento.

-Y la chica de la mascara, también es tu nueva pieza -vieron a Tallulah a un costado mio.

-Ella esta conmigo -exclame -Ella es Tallulah, es mi reina -le presente omitiendo lo del apellido.

-Hola, un gusto... -trató de prrsentarse pero ese chico fue ante le estrecho la mano igual.

-Un gusto en conocerte también, Tallulah-chan... -tome su mano y la separé de ella, algp que no tolero como su padre es que coqueteen con ella de forma pretenciosa.

-Por favor, deja de coquetear con ella -dije apretando su mano.

-Es tu novia acaso -pregunto con un tono burlón en su voz.

-No pero... -de nuevo me interrumpio.

-No hay problema entonces -exclamo, me harto y saco de quisió.

-Escucha tarado, si veo que le estas coqueteando a mi hija te voy a castrar yo mismo con una cuchara -dije enojado.

-Que? -me di cuenta que habia hablado de mas, mire y que todos estaban soprendidos por mi confesión, en especial Rias, sus pupilas se habían dilatado, una ligera aura de depresión y asombró le cubrieron, la misma forma estaba Asia tras oír -Issei, ella... -señalo debilmente a Tallulah -...es... tu hija...

Tallulah se parada ahí y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras esperaban a que alguien dijera algo, pues un silencio se apodero del lugar.

-Vritra eres tu? -hablo Ddraig revelando su presencia en el guantalete de siempre.

-Draig -aparecio un brazal en el brazo que tenia agarrado de este tal Saji.

-Eres el portador de Vritra -exclame.

-Soprendido -lo estaba -espera como sabes...

-Hermano -Draig hablaba con nostalgia por haber encontrado al ultimo de sus hermanos -ha pasado...

-Aun no he perdonado lo que hiciste -tal parecia que Vritra no estaba con el mismo sentimiento, se escucha el resentimiento en su voz.

-Lo que hice? que fue lo que hice -pregunto Ddraig.

-Lo had olvidado, hablaba cuando recuerdes -luego de eso Vritra desaparecio, poco después Ddraig también lo hizo.

Draig me preocupo, primero me tomo por sorpresa que este chico algo tonto a mi parecer sea el actual portador de del dragon emperador morado Vritra. Segundo me tomo curosidad de lo que menciono Vritra, que fue lo que hizo Ddraig para que su hermano lo despreciera. Que tan grave fue esa falta que hizo, o quien la hizo.


	23. capitulo 23

**Kreiven animator: lo mismo pense cuando vi por primera vez a Lilith, una kawayosidad de personaje, la unica que la supera para mi es Kanna de Kobayashi-san chi no maid dragon.**

 **DjGuilox-018: se que fue algo corto el capitulo, levante extrañezas sobre las hijas de Issei pero es que intento levantar misterio y suspenso con lo que escribo pero creo que no me sale bien, aun así lo intento.** **Sobre Asia, igual pienso lo mismo, es muy inocente, pero es lo que le da su ternura, descuida ya vere y veras como se hace miembro del Harem del chamaco de Issei.**

 **Sin mas que responder, comencemos el capitulo.**

El grupo de demonios de Sona Sitri se retiro apenas se sintieron incomodos con lo que paso en menos en cinco minutos. Cuando se fueron, Rias estaba en shock sentada en el sofa de su sala mientras Akeno le ayudaba para que se relajase.

-Rias, calmate -dijo Akeno apareciendo ante ella con una charola que tenia un te para que se relajara y controlase -bebé -le dio la taza. Rias tomo la taza y con las manos temblorosas bebío la infusión.

-Te sientes Rias-senpai -pregunto Koneko sentada delante de ella.

-Si... estoy bien... -decia recuperando la compostura -solo que no me esperaba que...

-Issei tuviera una hija -comento tranquila la mitad caida mitad demonio sentandose a lado de la escarlata -si fue algo inesperado, pero devimos imaginarlo, él no es un chico de 17 como aparenta.

-No bino hoy Yuuto-senpai -dijo Koneko mirando hacia la ventana del salón.

En tanto eso pasaba dentro del edificio perteneciente a su club de ocultismo, yo estaba afuera peleando con mi hija que caminaba por los arboles de rodeaban al edificio.

-Le pedí que no hiciera mención de eso, sabe que odio que la gente lo sepa! -grito enojada caminado entre los arboles.

-Ya Tallulah, lo siento, que mas quieres que diga! -discutia con mi primogenita mientras seguia alejandose de mi -no entiendo porque te enojas, eres mi hija!.

-No me joda! Como puede ser este engendro su hija! -se señalo así -soy una mutación! un monstruo! -se lleno de rabia y se desquito arrancando la correa de la cantimplora de su cintura para azotarla contra uno de los arboles -lo vere después -se dio la vuelta y saco sus alas para irse volando hasta perderla de vista

Me quede mirando el punto donde ella se fue en el cielo por unos tres segundos esperando que se diera la vuelta, lo cual no hizo. Fui a con la cantimplora de metal que le conseguí hace tiempo, esto porque las de plastico las rompia con rabietas o en las peleas que me ayudaba. Esta vez le causo una abolladura al bote y rompio parte del tronco al que golpeo.

-Que voy ha hacer contigo -dije tras ponerme la correa del envase. Me di la vuelta para volver al edifico cuando vi a Asia acechando detrás de un árbol -Asia, no escuchaste o si.

-Bueno... -desvió la mirada a la vez que chocaba los dedos indices de sus manos.

-Volvamos con las demas -dije llendo a donde ella.

A medida que volviamos a la habitación principal del edifico, ella me hizo algunas preguntas incomodas sobre mi relación con mi hija.

-No se lleva muy bien con hija verdad, Issei-san -fue su primera intriga.

-Tallulah es muy distante conmigo, durante todos estos años que la he tenido no he podido establecer una conexión padre e hija, y cada que intento hacerlo ella se aparta, me llama, majestad, rey, señor, etc... odia que le llame hija o que diga que es mi hija -respondi.

-Porque es así -pregunto.

-No lo se, me gustaria saberlo, cada que le pregunto cambia de tema o se queda callada hasta que pregunte otra cosa -dije.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban Rias y las otras dos esperandonos.

-Ya volvieron -dijo la Gremory -donde esta... tu hija... -parecia que le costaba trabajo llamarla por este titulo.

-Tuve una pequeña discusión con ella, y se fue -dije a simple forma caminando hacia el mueble.

-No deberias ir a buscarla -cuestiono Akeno pero no respondí, solo me sente en el sofa.

-Siempre que discuto se va a esconder en su habitación -dije mientras me sentaba y dejaba la botella de Tallulah a un lado mio.

-Porque no mencionaste antes que era tu hija -pregunto Rias.

-Porque Tallulah odia que le llame así -dije -y tampoco le gusta que la gente sepa que es mi hija.

-Porque no nos cuentas sobre Tallulah, quien es madre, porque le pusiste ese nombre, porque dice ella que es un monstruo -sugirio Akeno ya que Rias no sabia que mas preguntar acerca de mi hija. Tal parece que la escucharon lo que grito hace rato.

-Esta bien -les narre sobre ella -su madre es Dana -mi vieja ama -la creamos una noche de luna llena -esta mención sonrojo en gran manera a Rias al igual que a Asia y un poco a Akeno y Koneko -eso fue una semana antes de lo de Loki. Cuando encontre a Dana decadas mas tarde, me dijo tuvo una bebe y que yo era el padre; pero se la quitaron y no sabia donde estaba -sintieron lastima por mi -años mas tarde la encontre en un laboratorio, recuerdas que dije que Loki experimentaba mi poder con alguien mas, bueno, ese alguien resulto ser hija. Cuando la rescate vi que Loki trato de combinar su sangre con la de otros seres magicos, brujos... vampiros... incluso con la sangre de su hermano -Thor -al final, ella se concidera un monstruo por esas... mutaciones por eso usa mascaras o se tapa el rostro, no es una demonio comun -tome la cantimplora y la abrí para mojar un paño que tenia conmigo -su dieta, gracias a Loki conciste en sangre como unica fuente de agua y carne humana. Cualquier otro alimento o bebida es veneno para ella

-Carne... humana... -repitió traumada Asia.

-Tranquila no anda por ahí como una carnival, los mios le consiguen la carne de personas fallecidas. Y la sangre es de donaciones. Su nombre se lo puse luego de que conocí a un chico llamado Connor Kenway, un nativo de estados unidos cuando apenas se independizo la nación, es lo mas que puedo decir de ella -termine de hablar.

Luego de haber terminado el día, me fui a casa en compañia de Asia cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando y la noche se apoderaba del cielo. Yuuto no aparecio durante todo el día, lo cual preocupo a Rias tras saber que este recordo el porque seguía con vida. Sin embargo ahora debía atender otra cosa, la chica de antes, Sona dijo que la viera en un lugar que ellas conocían para conversar algo en privado así que fue a con la Sitri en compañía de Akeno, dejamos a Koneko sola.

-Usted es entonces, un padre soltero Issei-san -dijo Asia de camino a casa, en su habla podia escuchar la confusión por el impacto de saber que soy padre.

-Tallulah no tuvo oportunidad de conocer a Dana, siempre le hablo de ella y me dice que le hubiera gustado conocerla aunque sea por un día. Para ella Dana sera su unica madre a pesar de no haberla conocido, incluso me ha dicho que si tengo otra pareja no la va a llamar por ese titulo -explice a Asia.

-Debe ser complicado para usted -dijo la ex monja.

-Lo es, pero; no dejo de intentar estar con mi hija -exclame.

Antes de que pudieramos decir algo mas, sentimos una presencia enemiga a unas cuantas casas de la nuestra.

-Que es esta sensación -exclamo Asia ante la presencia.

-Asia quedate detrás de mi -dije deteniendo su caminar con mi brazo.

Nos pegamos a la barda de las casas y continuamos caminando perp ahora con mayor precaución. Cuando llegamos a la reja de nuestra casa, vi que la luz de la sala estaba prendida, esto era raro. Nunca dejamos las luces encendidas aunque salgamos, no creía que fuera mi hija, Tallulah se encierra en su habitación y nunca prende la luz, tampoco se refugia en la sala ni en la mansión ni aquí. Entramos lentamente a la casa al ver que la cerradura de la puerta estaba abierta pero no forzada, por precaución saque la hoja de mi brazal; llegamos a la entrada de la sala donde tres personas estaban sentadas, dos en un mueble y la otra en una silla que había, eran todas mujeres.

-Alto! quienes son... -grite a medias luego de identificar a la que estaba sentada en la silla, la cual volteo a verme apenas entre.

-Hola Issei -era Ophis sentada ahí, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara. Vestía un atuendo que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y esta lo tapaba con unas pequeñas cintas de que formaban una cruz a cada uno de sus pequeños y lindos pechos.

-Que haces aquí, no digas que cuando dijistes que estarían cerca estarían en mi casa -me queje respecto a la misión dada por las excaliburs, dijeron que iban a estar cerca de mi posición para ayudarme pero no tan cerca, pensé.

-No estaremos, en el centro de la ciudad en un hotel de nuestro anonimato, solo pase a dejar a alguien -se referia a Azazel levantandose de la silla.

-Disculpa Issei-san -exclamo Asia haciendo notar su presencia -quien es ella -pregunto señalando a Ophis.

-Asia ella es la mentora Ophis, de la hermandad -dije sin contarle que fue Ophis la que me hizo conocerla.

-Un gusto -saludo Asia contenta dandole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo -le estrecho la mano con su sonrisa y cara de sobnolienta -ahora ellas -hablaba de las visitantes -una de las chicas dice que queria venir a saludarte después de tanto tiempo.

Lleve mi mirada a ellas, vi a una de azul oscuro con un mechon de su pelo corto color verde pastel; no he conocido a ninguna así. La otra era una chica de pelo largo castaño de un tono claro que lo tenia dividido en dos colegas laterales; se me hizo muy familiar. Ambas traían unas tunicas blancas de la antigua era de las cruzadas templarias, debajo de ellas por lo que se veía, un traje ajustado color negro en las que vi estaba impresa la cruz templaria en un color grisaseo que se camuflageaba con el oscuro del uniforme, ese traje que ocultaban era de los cazadores de asesinos de los templarios, eran agentes sigma. También, ellas portaban unas armas cubiertas por vendas las cuales desetaban un aura bendita, cosa letal para un demonio.

-Issei-san cuanto tiempo -dijo la castaña poniendose de pie he inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-De donde te conozco -exclame al ver a esta chica.

-No me recuerda -ladeo su cabeza -bueno para entonces yo tenia 8 años cuando me fui con mis padres del país. Usted era mi unico amigo en ese entonces.

-Eres Shido Irina -dije tras hacer memoria cuando ella explico de donde la conocia, era mi antigua vecina -vaya que has cambiado, eras mas masculina cuando niña -trate de aparentar comodidad por sentir su aura templaria.

-Y usted no ha cambiado nada -dijo sonriente -muchas cosas cambían y otras no en este mundo.

Se quedaron un corto tiempo en la casa, según Irina ellas tenian un trabajo por hacer, es lo que dijeron. Ophis se fue tras dejarme a alguien en mi casa y al poco rato bino apareciendo Rias en mi casa cuando andaba en mi cuarto con Asia.

-Me alegra saber que esten bien -dijo Rias mientras nos abrazaba a ambos con preocupación y alivio -vine lo mas rapido que pude.

-Rias-san -dijo Asia incomoda.

-Ya tranquila estamos bien -exclame para que nos soltase. -Sabias que ellas vendrían -pregunté.

-Sona me dijo, que dos personas de la iglesia vendrían pero no creí que vinieran hasta aquí -comento la Gremory.

-Sabes porque estan aquí ellas -pregunte ahora.

-Tengo una idea, pero... mañana iran al club de ocultismo al final de las clases para hablar conmigo, es lo que se -me dijo.

-Entonces yo también estaré, esas chicas no son simples religiosas -exclame.

-Bien, esta bien, te iba a pedir ayuda con ellas de todas formas -sonrió a lo que dije -ahora Issei, puedes decirme una cosa -me tomo por los hombros sonrio y cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos y casi gritar -por que no me dijiste que tenías otra hija!

Estaba Lilith jugando con el peluche, mientras rodaba y abrazaba al muñeco estando sobre mi cama.

 _Flashback_

Justo después de que Irina y su amiga que al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que los tres eramos se fueran, Ophis le hablo a alguien escondida en la cocina de mi casa.

-Lilith, ya puedes salir -dijo Ophis.

Cuando dijo eso, mi pequeña hija salio por detrás de la barra de la cocina que tengo. Eata salio con el peluche que le entregue antes en las manos con una carita de asustada.

-Que bonita! -Asia se enamoro de su ternura -quien eres? -pregunto.

-Lilith -exclame sorprendido.

-Papa... -salio corriendo hacia mi para terminar aferrandose a mi pierna sin soltar su peluche.

-Papá! -exclamo Asia impactada.

-Hija, que haces aquí -pregunte mientras esta seguia aferrada a mi pierna.

-Dijo que queria estar con su papá cuando le dije que estabas cerca -exclamo Ophis.

-Porque la trajiste -pregunte.

-Querias que la dejara con Kuroka para corromperla acaso -comento, se dio la vuelta para ir a la puerta, abrirla e irse de la casa -como sea, se quedara contigo por esta noche, me la llevas mañana por cierto Tallulah esta atrincherada en tu sotano, cuida a Lilith esposo -dijo lo ultimo para que Asia la escuchara a proposito. Cuando voltee a verla estaba en Shock del mismo modo que Rias, pero a ella se le paso mas rapido.

 _Fin del flashback_

-Como te llamas pequeña -pregunto Asia jugando con mi Lilith en la cama.

-Lilith... -dijo abrazando su peluche.

-Lilith, que bonito nombre -encariño a simple vista de mi hija menor.

-Cabello rubio... -señalo su pelo de Asia -...lindo.

-Gracias Lilith-chan, tu cabello también es muy lindo -se sonrojo al oír el alago de Lilith.

Rias se acerco a Lilith, y esta la miro extrañada de lo que iba a hacerle la escarlata.

-Así que te llamas Lilith-chan -dijo Rias sonriente -eres tan hermosa, como es posible que seas hija se Issei -lo ultimo fue hiriente, Rias la abrazo contra sus voluminosos senos mientras rosaba las mejillas de mi pequeña con los de Lilith sin que esta soltara su peluche -podría comerte a besos.

-Muy grandes... -exclamo Lilith al sentir los pechos de Rias -muy suaves... almohadas -se acurruco en ellos.

Ambas se mantuvieron alrededor de Lilith por un corto tiempo, parecían haberse enamorado de su ternura, mientras ellas se distraían con Lilith, yo busque a Tallulah en donde dijo Ophis que estaba; cuando llegue a la puerta del sotano, quise abrirla pero estaba cerrada con el seguro de adentro, me di cuenta que decia Ophis la verdad.

-Tallulah -hable con ella -por no sales -no me respondio -ya comiste, si quieres puedo buscarte algo de comer -sugeri para que saliera.

-Ya comí, gracias -respondió con una voz triste -descuida, el tipo ya había muerto cuando lo encontre.

-Hija, se que no te gusta que llame así, a solas o con otros. No se si sientes verguenza de ti o de mi, pero te dire esto, eres mi hija de ti no me averguenzo a pesar de lo que digas o digan, eres el mayor regalo que pude obtener de tu madre, la perdí a ella, no quiero perderte a ti -me sentí triste.

-No me vas a perder, descuida, no me averguenzo de lo que soy; pero sabes que el interior ambos somos monstruos -dijo Tallulah -no somos normales.

-Todos tenemos un monstruo en nuestro interior, el problema no es saber vencerlo sino convivir con él -exclame -si sales del sotano, estare en la cocina.

De ahí me aleje para ir a la cocina, de la casa. Tallulah en tanto, por lo que me dijo después, se mantuvo en el sotano encerrada ya que encontro un viejo boceto que hice de su madre cuando eramos jovenes se quedo ahí apreciando el retrato durante la noche. Yo por otro lado, fui a un mercado pequeño que hay cerca del barrio a comprar algo para cenar, deje a Lilith con Asia a su cuidado, al instante se convirtio en su amiga, supongo que esto es debido al pasado de Asia, era Monja y enfermera, me conto que generalmente cuidaba a niños. Estaba de regreso del mercado volviendo con las cosas en una bolsa mientras en compania de Rias.

-Que te pasa -pregunte, tenia la mirada algo baja, con una expresión de un sueño frustado pero con una falsa sonrisa intentando disimular -porque tienes esa cara.

-De que hablas, estoy bien -dijo con un pequeño sonrojo levantado en sus mejillas cuando me miro.

-No fingas, que te atormenta -exclame.

-Lo que pasa, bueno es... -no busco que palabras usar para hablar así que tomo un poco de aire y formulo sus palabras para hablarme -luego de nos contantes sobre tu pasado crei que por fin conocia a Issei realmente, aunque yo no conozca ese dolor por el que tu has vivido; pero con lo poco que has revelado este día. Fue una gran sorpresa saber que tienes una hija, cuando lo oí me quede atonita ante eso.

-Lo se, pude verlo en tu rostro, bueno los demas igual lo vieron -comente.

-Ahora me entero que tienes una segunda hija y eres... casado -le costo decir esa palabra -supongo que has recuperado la felicidad que perdiste hace tiempo -me miro y sonrio al decir.

-Cuando perdí lo que le daba sentido a mi vida, mis amigos, mi primer amor, y la infancia de primera hija me sentia debastado. Tenia miedo de saber que pasaria si seguia por el camino que he tomado como asesino, ahora tengo miedo de lo que pasara si lo abandono. Entendí que la vida no solo se trata de caer y levantarse como muchos dicen, También se trata de resistir cada golpe que te lance por mas doloroso que sea de pie y avanzar sin importar que el camino sea un lugar oscuro porque al final, sabras que toda esa persistencia valio la pena -una vez termine de hablar y ella me miraba, como si un viejo sueño había vuelto a vivir en Rias -porque me miras así ahora.

-Nada solo que -desvio su rostro al estar feliz -escuchar palabras sabias como esas de ti, hacen que enamore mas de ti -se apeno al decir ti -pero eres alguien casado, y eso no esta bien.

-Rias somos demonios, es normal codiciar y corromper a otros, incluso corrompernos a nosotros mismos -mencione.

-Pero... -le caye al entrelazar su mano con la mia causando un rubor mayor en ella.

-Vamos, debes tener hambre -dije. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa cuando Rias hablo de algo mas.

-Issei -me nombro -Asia me dijo que tu cantas.

-Un poco, solo como un pasatiempo -dije, pues era algo cierto era un pasatiempo.

-Podrias algun día cantar para mi -pidió.

-Porque no -fue mi respuesta luego de sonrojarme ante su petición.

Ya cuando llegamos a la casa, prepare la cena, algo ligero, homelet para todas. Asia, Rias y yo nos adelante en la sala conversando, jugando y riendo con mi pequeña Lilith, inocente y juguetona; ambas chicas rapidamente se encariñaron de ella, actuaban como madres alrededor de mi pequeña. Ya cuando la luna llegaba a su maximo punto en el cielo, tome a mi hija en mis brazos para llevarla a dormir, tome prestada la cama de Asia para que Lilith durmiera mientras que la rubia iba a dormir en mi cama como compensación. Cuando la acurruque para que durmiera, Asia y Rias me miraban hacerlo.

-Ya es hora de dormir Lilith -exclame al depositarla en la cama con su peluche que le di.

-Lilith no tiene sueño... -dijo mientras le arropaba con la sababa -Lilith querer... jugar con... papa...

-Yo igual hija -dije mientras le acomodaba su pelo que tenia sobre sus ojos -pero debes descansar.

-Papa... Lilith oír... cuento... -pidió antes de ir a dormir.

-Quieres que te cuente un cuento -ella dijo que si con su cabeza -esta bien -entonces me las ingenie para contarle -habia una vez, un rebaño de ovejas blancas de la lana mas bella y fina que existiera en el mundo. Esas ovejas eran protegidas por un perro pastor del cual se mofaban y burlaban, porque les recordaba a los lobos. Al perro pastor no le importaba esto, dejaba pasar sus burlas como si nada. Entonces un día, aparecio una manada lobos hambrientos que querían deborarlas, las ovejas fueron a con el perro pastor a que les protegiera pero él las ignoro, las ovejas le pidieron perdón por sus ofensas creyendo que así les protegería. El perro fue ante los lobos antes de que las ovejas terminaran sus arrepentimientos y se enfrento el solo a la enorme manada. Cuando la pelea termino, el perro pastor gano, quedo lleno de mordidas y zarpasos pero los lobos perdieron la vida. Con el tiempo, las ovejas volvieron a ser las mismas, se burlaban y mofaban del perro pastor porque les recordaba a los lobos olvidando el sacrificio que hizo por ellas. Un día una de esas ovejas les pregunto como podia resistir sus burlas y seguir protegiendolas. El perro le dijo "hace tiempo conoci un león, que sacrificaba su vida por una manada de animales indefensos que se burlaban de el porque les recordaba a la bestia que les atormentaba y cuando le hice la misma pregunte que me has hecho el me respondio "resisto, porque nadie mas lo hara" fue lo que me dijo ese león" dijo el perro pastor -una vez termine de contar esa historia Lilith ya había caido en sueño.

Asia y Rias habían ido a la habitación a dormir, supuse porque ya no estaban en la puerta. Deje a Lilith y fui al cuarto, la historia la invente conforme conocí a ese chico, Connor, un año antes de conocer a Arno. Kenway me conto su historia tras haber reconstruido la hermandad en las americas y lo que vivio, fue un chico que se gano mi respeto y admiración. Sin saberlo cuando iba al cuarto, Rias y Asia levantaban una conversación sobre mi me dijeron tiempo después.

-Issei-san es alguien sorprendente -dijo Asia tras haberse puesto su pijama estando ya en la cama -nunca creí verlo actuar como un papá.

-Issei no actua como un papá, es un papá, uno muy sorprendente además -exclamo Rias tras ponerse una pijama de licra, esto pod la presencia de Lilith en casa, no iba a dejar que una niña pequeña la viera desnuda.

-No creí que Issei-san tuviera hijas o que estuviera casado -dijo juntando sus rodillas con brazos con su cara en cerca de ello.

-Fue algo inesperado, verdad -Rias se acosto en la cama.

-Esta mal, que una mujer este enamorada de un hombre que es casado -pregunto al aire Asia.

-Somos demonios, se supone que hacemos lo que queremos pero hay veces en las que no sabemos si podemos hacer algo -respondio Rias dejandose caer en la cama.

Ambas no se dieron cuenta pero yo las había escuchado desde el otro lado del cuarto ya que la puerta estaba cerrada. De ahí, salio el dragón que hay dentro de mi para conversar conmigo.

-"Ambas son grandes mujeres" -dijo Ddraig en mi cabeza.

-"Lo se, una es muy inocente, lo que la hace adorable; la otra un poco ingenua pero segura de si misma" -respondí.

-"Debes hacer algo sino quieres perderlas" -hablo el dragon gales.

-"A su tiempo Ddraig, todo a su debido tiempo, ademas ellas no están listas para conocer el mundo que nosotros conocemos, en especial Asia" -exclame refiriendome al mundo de los asesinos.

Esa noche dormí en el sofa de la sala sin que Riaa y Asia se dieran cuenta de esto. A la mañana siguiente, Tallulah llevó a Lilith ha donde Ophis se refugiaba con los otros y Vali antes de ir a la escuela. Rias y Asia me preguntaron cuando verian a mi hija menor de nuevo, solo respondí muy pronto tal vez. Al mismo tiempo, Rias dijo que queria conocer a la madre de Lilith igual, ahí no supe que responder. No se como iba a reaccionar ella cuando supiera que mi esposa es Ophis, también era la mas buscada dentro de las tres facciones, me sorprendio que Rias y Asia no detectaran la escencia de Ophis en Lilith, no sabia como sentirme con eso.

Ya en la escuela esperamos a que el día de clases llegara a su fin para entrar en contacto con esas dos chicas que decían venir departe de la iglesia. Necesitaba saber porque dos agentes sigma de la orden templaria venían hasta aquí, tenían relación con ese tal Kokabiel o algo mas.

-Gracias por recibirnos -dijo la chica peliazul de la iglesia -me llamo Xenovia.

-Shido Irina -se presento la otra.

Ninguna de las piezas de Rias estaba comoda con la presencia de estas chicas incluso Tallulah quien estaba ahí conmigo lo estaba, esto por las armas que intentaban ocultar al cargar con ellas.

-Diganme porque dos personas de la iglesia quieren verme -pregunto Rias sentada en el sofa del club frente a ellas en el otro mueble.

-En este momento una espada excalibur nos fueron robada por los angeles caidos al mando de un hombre llamado Kokabiel -decia Xenovia con soberbia.

-Robada -impresiono a Asia y Akeno.

-Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros -pregunto Rias.

-La cruzada que estamos emprendiendo en estos momentos es entre los angeles y los caidos, no queremos que un grupo de demonios se intrometa -dijo la peliazul, daba a entender que ella era quien estaba a cargo de las dos.

-No no lo haremos, sabes sino lo hubieras dicho pensaria que los angeles que estan confabulando con los caidos en nuestra contra -exclamo Rias.

-Lo mismo pensamos de ustedes hermana de Lucifer -la queria provocar -crei que eras tonta igual que él, pero eres mas lista que tu hermano -eso enojo a Rias.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta -hable antes de que el fuego se expandiera mas

-Que quieres saber -exclamo Xenovia.

-Desde cuando los templarios se dedican a cazar otros templarios -pregunte.

-Si te respondo quiero que respondas algo igual -dijo la peliazul, no tuve que hablar para que supiera que por desgracia estaba de acuerdo -bien, Kokabiel traiciono a la orden templaria, llevaba conspirando en nuestra contra desde hace tiempo pero no lo tomabamos enserio hasta que robo la excalibur Nightmare. Eso responde tu pregunta.

-Si -respondí.

-Es mi turno de preguntar -trato de provocarme -en la orden nos dijeron que los asesinos habían sido extintos, que solo quedaban algunos cuantos después de la gran purga -escuchar esas palabras, la gran purga, llamo la atención a Rias.

-Mataron a muchos inocentes ese día mas que a los nuestros -respondio Tallulah -al suponer que nos extinguieron nos multiplicamos de nuevo, como siempre, pero esta vez ajustamos cuentas, acabamos con su mayor negocio tenplarios.

Después de Callum mato a Alan Rikkin, Abstergo Industrues se vino a bajo, muchas compañias dejaron de relacionarse con ellos, sus acciones sr vinieron abajo y laboratorios de desarrollo de ciencias y tecnologias fueron saqueados, revelamos como ellos influyeron en campañas electorales de muchos paises y demás. El negocio que le tomo años levantar a los templarios fue destruida por nosotros en menos de un mes de guerra.

-A que es lo que quieres llegar con tu pregunta, templaria -dije para apagar el otro fuego que avivaban.

-Donde esta la excalibur que ustedes nos robaron -exclamo con una mirada asesina.

-Que -Akeno no entendia lo que pasaba.

-Hablas de la real -dije -no la robamos la recuperamos, ustedes nos la robaron solo la rescatamos. Descuida esta asalvo, de ustedes y sus ambiciones.

Se levanto un aura de tensión entre Xenovia y yo, teniamos nuestras miradad cruzadas mientras intentabamos matar al otro con nuestras miradas hasta que en cierto dejamos de hacerlo al ver que no llegabamos a nada.

-Supongo que es todo, nos vamos -se levataron y tomaron sus cosas para irse, pero ni llegaron a la puerta cuando la peliazul se fijo en Asia -tu -le hablo a la rubia -tu eres Asia Argento, cierto. No crei que veria a alguien como tu convertida en un demonio era de esperarse de una bruja -llamarla así le hizo recordar el rechazo que le hizo pasar la iglesia -lo peor es que te refugiaste en los brazos del asesino mas odiado de la orden.

-Dicen que entre pecadores se entienden -dijo Irina.

-Pensar que la iglesia queria santificarte y que la orden queria involicrarte -menciono Xenovia.

Asia comenzó a temblar con el veneno de esas palabras. Recordar el rechazo que le hicieron pasar aquellas personas que alguna vez considero su familia. Queria llorar, queria morir en ese momento.

-Quieres que acabe con tu sufrimiento, te enviare a con Dios a que juzgue -la peliazul desenvaino la excalibur que tenia y antes de que hiciera algo intervine.

-Vuelvan a llamarla bruja y las destruire ambas -dije apuntando el guantalete de Ddraig hacia ambas.

-Dudo que lo hagas -sonrio maleficamente.

-No me provoques niña -me plante frente a ella.

-Quien te crees como para protegerla -dijo la chica.

-Su amigo, me asegurare de que nadie mas manche su nombre sino... -decía pero me detuvieron.

-Issei! -grito Rias.

Sin darme cuenta, el balance breaker de Ddraig me cubrio el cuerpo por completo y las puntas filosas de mis alas secas se levantaron y apuntaron contra esta templaria, parecían listas a ser disparadas hacia ella, deshice la armadura y retrocedí hasta ponerme delante de Asia.

-Tal vez Asia ya no sea parte de la iglesia, pero es mas bondadosa que tu supuesto Dios -devolví el insulto.

-Te atreves a blasfemar su nombre -ambas se enojaron -acaso quieres enfrentarnos.

-Al unico que se enfrentaran es a mí -hablo uno que entro sin aviso por la puerta.

-Yuuto/Yuuto-senpai -exclamaron Rias y Koneko al verlo.

El rostro del chico desprendia desprecio y odio hacia ambas templarias. Cosa que se sentia en el aire. Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a una pequeña parte del patio entre los arboles para prepararnos para un duelo doble. Yuuto iria contra Xenovia mientras yo estaría contra Irina. La peliazul descenfundo su excalibur creada por la iglesia de nombre destruction mientras yo pelearía contra la excalibur Mimic de la castaña.

-Una vez acabe contigo -decia Xenovia a Kiba -matare al emperador rojo, ya quiero saber como nos recompensara el general de la cruz por eso.

-No eres la prinera templaria que dice eso mujer, tampoco seras la ultima -exclame.

-No puede creer que el amor de mi infancia sea el mayor enemigo de la orden, Dios porque me torturas así -dijo Irina ignorandome.

-Eso fue incomodo -respondí.

Ambas empuñaron sus espadas en nuestra contra mientras Rias junto a las otras tres y Tallulah estaban de espectadoras ante la pelea que empezaria.

-Por fin, después de tantos de años de buscarlas, vienen hacia mi -exclamo Kiba mostrando su balance breaker.

-Sword birth, la excalibur cero -adivino Xenovia la habilidad de Kiba -así que tu eres el sobreviviente del original experimento de las excaliburs.

-Mori al igual que mis amigos aquella noche, solo que a mi no fue Dios sino el infierno quien me dio la oportunidad de renacer para vengarlos -tomo una de sus espadas y apunto a Xenovia.

-Terminemos con esto -puse mis puños hacia arriba para hacerle a Irina.

Al mismo tiempo, cada una se lanzo en contra nuestra. Irina vino hacia mi con su espada lista para enterrarme esa arma bendita en mi abdomen, esquive el ataque con ello los otros ataques veloces que le prosiguieron. Hasta que en cierto punto, casi me entierra la espada en el estomago, cuando vi esto tome la hoja de la excalibur con mis manos para detener el ataque. Como consecuencia, una destela de humo negro se desprendió de mis manos por tocar la espada.

-Has perdido Issei-kun -dijo Irina.

-Transfer! Transfer! -la luz verde del nucleo de Ddraig se hizo presente en sobre mi mano izquierda. Sin decirle nada, Ddraig había dado energia para evitar que la magia caza demonios de esa espada me afectará. La cortafa ya no me quemaba, solo me sangraba la mano.

-Que hiciste -se quejo la castaña.

-Que fue lo que hizo Issei-san -exclamo Asia al no entender lo que había pasado conmigo.

-No fue él, fue el emperador rojo -dijo Tallulah -el arma es una espada mata demonios, mi rey es portador y descendiente de un dragon.

-Un arma mata demonios es inutil ante un dragon, pero las manos de Issei se quemaban -dijo Rias uniendose a la platica.

-Eso es debido a que ahora es parte demonio. La unica forma de que no le afecte los cortes de esa espada es usando su balance breaker -les informe mi hija.

-Porque no lo usa -pregunto Akeno.

-Por que no seria una pelea justa, supongo -dijo al final.

Irina continuo lanzando golpes y escotadas con su falsa excalibur mientras yo seguia esquivand, hasta que decidi sacar mis hojas ocultas para regresar sus ataques. Desviaba sus ataques con las cuchillas que desplegue mientras buscaba la oportunidad de vencerle.

-Como puedes detener mis ataques con dos simples cuchillas, armas como esas no deberíam ser rivales contra mi espada Mimic -pregunto.

-Tu espada es un armada sagrada, mis armas fueron maldecidas para estas situaciones -respondí.

Irina ataco de nuevo con su excalibur en un movimiento que me daría la ventaja sobre ella. Una vez mas, desvie su ataque levantando la espada al querer clavarmela en el hombro para dedpués girar y posicionarme detras de ella, barrer sus piernas con mi pie para hacerla caer. Una vez en el suelo, puse mi mano libre sobre su hombro y mo brazo que tenia la hoja la puse en el aire lista para bajarla y clavarla en su pecho.

-Gané -exclame. Extrañamente la castaña se ruborizo.

Yo había ganado a la templaria sin embargo, con Yuuto era lo contrario. Lo vi en el suelo boca a abajo mientras intentaba levantar su rostro cuando ya no tenia energías para seguir luchando.

-Perdiste, demonio -se mofo Xenovia del caballero de Gremory -dime, quieres que acabe con tu miseria.

Ella posicino su espada sobre el cuerpo de Kiba para dejar caer el arma y matarlo. Pero a centimetros de que la hoja tocase su piel, Tallulah lo salvo tomando eo filo de la excalibur con su mano derecha la cual estaba cubierta por un guantalete del dragon emperador rojo.

-La pelea termino -dijo mi hija.

-Eres la engendro del dragon rojo -exclamo la peliazul -crei que solo eras un rumor -retiro su espada, y la envolvio en las cintas que las protegían -es un empate -vio a Irina derrotada -en fin, tenemos una misión por cumplir.

-Espera -dijo Rias cuando estas dos se juntaron listas para irse -dijiste que van contra Kokabiel, como piensan vencer a un grigory con dos espadas sagradas -al mencionar a los grigory, los caidos quienes alguna vez protegieron al hijo de dios; le llamo la atención a Akeno, pero le dio un mal sabor de boca a ella.

-Dije que nos enviaron a recuperar o destruir la Nightmare, no a enfrentarnos a ese traídor -dijo Xenovia -en fin, espero no volver a toparmelos, a ninguno de ustedes.

Ambas templarias se fueron y nos dejaron ahí. Rias y Akeno llevaron a Kiba al salon de su club para atender sus heridas resultantes. Asia lo curo y al final me atendio a mi, después que drtuve el sangrado de mis manos con unas vendas en ellas.

-Gracias, Asia -respondí cuando ella termino de curar mis heridas.

-Descuide Issei-san, usted me defendio, es lo menos que puedo hacer -contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le acarisie su cabeza y revolví un poco su pelo al verla así de feliz.

-No sabia que tenias un brazal del emperador rojo, Tallulah-chan -exclamo Akeno al estar sentada a lado de mi hija en uno de los sofas.

-Soy la primera descendiente del actual portador del dragon emperador rojo, es normal que haya heredado una sacred gear y un balance breaker identico a las de él -decía mientras le mostraba su guantalete a la pelinegra. El de Tallulah era uno mas delgado comparafo con el mio.

-Issei-san -se me acerco Kiba luego que este apartara Rias y a Koneko de él que lo atendían -escuche tu discusión con la chica de la iglesia.

-Que escuchaste -le pregunte.

-Quiero saber, donde ocultan los asesinos la verdadera excalibur -exclamo de ahí invoco a una espada de su disposición.

-Kiba que estas haciendo -Rias se preocupo por la locura que quería hacer el rubio.

-Para que lo quieres saber -dije tras apartar a Asia del camino al estar incada delante de mi por atenderme.

-Toda mi vida como demonio ha sido para destruirla por condenar a mis amigos, dime por favor donde la ocultan -no parecia querer matarme.

-Para destruir a quien al arma o al hombre que te hizo pasar por ello -le entrar en un debate moral -aunque te revelase la locasión de las excaliburs no llegarías a verlas tan siquiera porque ya estarías muerto.

-Quiero saber la locación de la verdadera excalibur -se enojo y levanto la voz -no de las que la iglesia creo.

-Y de cuales crees que te estoy hablando Yuuto -respondí en el mismo tiempo -en serio te tragaste ese cuento, que la excalibur fue repartida en siete pedazos tras la muerte del rey arturo.

-Issei, dinos que sabes al respecto -ordeno Rias por preocupación de las descisiones que conducirian a Kiba.

-Excalibur no es el nombre de una espada, si una orden de unos antiguos caballeros de Dios -conte lo que sabia de las espadas con la información que me brindaron en la reunión pero omitiendo algunas partes de la historia -esas espadas se perdieron tras la guerra de las tres facciones. No solo el rey arturo uso una de esas espadas para recuperar su trono, a lo largo de la historia, varias personas las han usado. Juana de Arco en la guerra de los cien años. William Wallace en la rebelion de escocia. Atila el Huno y Gengis Khan en la creación del imperio mongol. Hernan Cortes en su conquista en mexico. Perseo el hijo de zeus para matar a medusa. Takeda Shingen cuando quiso conquistar japon. Gustav August rey de suecia que contruyo el imperio sueco. Ignacio Zaragoza en la batalla de puebla en mexico. Los asesinos confiscamos las espadas y estan resguardadas en un sitio donde no puedan hacer daño.

Tras contarle la verdadera historia de las excaliburs, Kiba se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta de salida del cuarto.

-A donde vas -le intente detener.

-A buscar al hombre que me sentencio a mi y mis amigos -exclamo.

-Voy a decirte algo Yuuto -me puse de pie y camine unos pasos -empuñas tus espadas y peleas como un hombre pero las descisiones las tomas como un niño, si continuas así moriras en vano.

-Les prometí a mis amigos que iba a vengar su memoria, tu deberías entender lo que estoy pasando -respondio el rubio.

-En tu prisa para vengar su memoria ten cuidado de no destruirla -exclame.

-Lo tendre -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse de nuevo del lugar.

-Tallulah, siguelo, por favor -le ordene.

Apenas lo dije, mi hija se fue a la ventana del salón para saltar para comenzar a seguir a Yuuto a medida que se alejaba del club de ocultismo. En tanto Rias, Akeno y Koneko empezaron a mirarme de mala forma, supongo que por rebelar esa información.

-Que -exclame.

-Nada solo que... -decia Rias mientras se sentaba en sofa -...nunca habíamos escuchado esa historia de la excalibur o bueno, excaliburs. Al igual que de los asesinos, siempre creí que eran un mito. Por lo que me has dicho, los asesinos pelean por la verdad, si la verdad historia que acabas de contar de las excalibrus es veridica, porque nunca la supimos hasta ahora.

-Por que hay personas que creen que información como esta, puede destruir el orden establecido, mas bien el orden que han establecido -hablaba de la orden templaria.

-Que fue la gran purga -exclamo Koneko hacia mi mientras Akeno solo la miraba por preguntar eso.

-El día mas oscuro para los asesinos -dije para luego caminar hacia el mueble donde estaba Rias -ustedes vieron la transmisión del atentado de las torres gemelas.

-Torres gemelas? -pregunto Asia, ella era joven sobre este tema, tuvo la suerte de no ver el evento.

-Algunos años atrás en la ciudad de Nueva York en Estados Unidos -le explocaba Akeno -habían dos torres identicas que eran el centro mundial de comercio, pero destruidas en un ataque terrorista luego de que dos aviones se impactaron en las torres y tercero ataco una base milirar llamdo el pentagono.

-Muchas personas murieron ese día -dijo Koneko para terminar de contar haciendo que Asia sintiera un horror por este tema.

-Todo el mundo vio el atentado, incluso las tres facciones -exclamo la peli escarlata.

-Y mientras todos en la existencia observaban como miles morían ese día, miles de asesinos, fueron masacrados en todo el mundo por culpa un traídor... -dije era la historia de la gran purga de los asesinos.


	24. capitulo 24

**Zet6: me agrada que te vaya gustando amigo, espero seguir sorprendiendote a futuro con los capitulos. Ahora las respuestas a tus preguntas: 1-si te refieres a que le revertiran Tallulah lo que Loki le hizo a ella cuando experimento con ella, temo que no, ya que Issei ha buscado la forma de revertir lo que le hicieron a su hija con la ayuda de los asesinos al igual que con otros cientificos, magos, brujos y demas. 2-aun no tengo pensado con quien poner a Tallulah. 3-ponerla con el harem de Issei, no lo se.**

 **Esto para todos ya que Zet6 me metio la duda, quieren que Tallulah sea parte el harem de Issei o con quien creen que convenga emparejarla, Kiba, Vali, Gasper, Seji u otro de los que ya meti a la trama como sea esperor oír sus votos.**

 **Sin mas que contestar, porque casi no comentan lo cual no me molesta no los voy a obligar aunque me gusta leer sus criticas, bueno... comenzemos el capitulo.**

-Por ahí a principio de los 80, en estados unidos; una pareja de ancianos encontro a un niño vagando por una carretera interestatal vistiendo unicamente un boxer blanco sucio, al niño lo cubria suciedad y muchos moretones. Cuando lo quisieron ayudar, el niño resultaba que solo hablaba ruso como su lengua madre -les contaba la historia de Daniel Cross, el mayor entre los traidores de los asesinos. Supera a Shay, aunque el nos traicionó igual, tuvo buenos motivos para hacerlo, en cambio Cross, nos engaño desde el inicio -con los años, Daniel decía tener unas especies de visiones dentro de visiones. Un día del 99 una asesina lo encontro cuando estaba a punto de matar a un hombre inocente y lo llevó a un campamento asesino, ahí le dijo al hombre acargo que él tenia la clave para acabar con la guerra entre los asesinos y templarios de una vez por todas, pero no creyeron en él ni confiaron. A excepción de una asesina. Daniel viajo por el mundo llendo a todas las bases que teniamos los asesinos en las grandes y pequeñas ciudades en el mundo preguntando donde estaba oculto el mentor de los asesinos para que le contase el plan. Pero no creían en él. Un día el mentor lo encontró y lo llevo a su cuartel donde escucho a Daniel y su idea. El mentor veía en el hombre lo que no veía en sus sucesores, el deseo de acabar con la guerra. Entonces ocurrió, Cross repentinamente ataco al mentor cuando bajo la guardia y lo mato. Huyó de la escena, recordo quien y su verdadero proposito que desde niño le inducieron. Buscar al mentor de los asesinos, matarlo y delatar las ubicaciones de los asesinos con los templarios. El 11 de septiembre fue el día elegido por los templarios para erradicarnos. Mientras el mundo y los mundos se detenían para ver como miles morían en un atentado terrorista en Nueva York, a sus espaldas otros miles mas eran masacrados. Hombres, mujeres, niños, incluso bebes y mujeres embarazadas; los templarios no tuvieron compasión, para ellos cualquiera que estuviera con los asesinos era una amenaza la cual eleminar. Mi división hizo lo que pudo para salvae a cuantos podíamos, al final quedamos menos de 200 asesinos, de los cuales la cuarta parte fue perseguida y capturada por el enemigo. Durante once años los templarios consiguieron la ventaja mientras nosotros sanabamos nuestras heridas.

Fue la anecdota que les conte a Rias y los suyos, los cuales sintieron lastima, fue un episodio que nadie olvidaría en la hermandad. Se quedaron calladas un momento hasta que Akeno descidió romper ese silencio.

-Que paso al final con ese tal... Daniel Cross -quiso saber Himejima.

-Se regodeo con los templarios como un héroe por esos once años, hasta que un día uno de los nuestros consiguió vengarnos -Miles mato al hombre que nos hizo sufrir mucho.

Cuando llegó la noche, me retiré del club de Rias para dirigirme al lugar donde Ophis dijo que se resguardaba junto a los otros chicos que vinieron a esta misión.

-Cuando dijiste refugio, creí que hablarías de una bodega no una habitación de hotel -dijo a la mentora teniendo a mi pequeña Lilith sobre mis hombros mientras se agarraba de mi pelo.

-Algun problema con este hotel, emperador rojo -aparecio Azazel con una vaso de Whisky en la mano mientras vestia una bata gris y pantuflas -este hotel esta afiliado mis servicios.

-Como sea -dijo Ophis quitandome a Lilith de encima -dijiste que ese par de templarias vino hasta aquí diciendo que venían a detener a Kokabiel.

-Templarios cazando templarios, eso es algo completamente nuevo -comentó Vali saliendo de las sombras del cuarto.

-Lo es para mi también -exclamo la mentora para luego ponerse un poco pensativa.

-La par de templarias dijeron que Kokabiel, había traicionado su orden, crees que sea algo igual para con Loki -dije mi hipotesis.

-Pero porque los traicionarían -pregunto Ophis para acercarse a la ventana del cuarto con vista a la ciudad y mirar atraves de ella -lo que busca Loki se los impide la orden templaria o no los quiere cerca.

-Si no les quiere cerca entonces porque se ha formado un grupo de templarios como sequito -pregunto Vali mirandome.

-Y si buscan algo en común -dijo Azazel en su sillón mientras le daba un gran trago a su bebida -Loki busca la supremacia entre dioses, Kokabiel terminar lo que no se pudo durante la gran guerra de las facciones -se levanto, camino hacia nosotros para terminar de beber y dejar el vaso en la mesa que estaba ahí -como sea, deben tener cuidado, Kokabiel es un miembro de alto nivel en los caidos, es como un noble como coj los demonios. Si esas templarias que mencionaste, lo enfrentan puede causar un incidente entre los mios y los angeles, y si tu amiga escarlata o la otra de se involucran -Rias y Sona -se volvería un caos, podría iniciarse una segunda guerra de facciones.

-Tiene razón -concordó Ophis -Issei, no las involucres en esto mas de lo que están -lo decía por la situación que le conte de Kiba -esto no puede pasar a mayores, Grabiel podría aparecerse.

-Trataré de salvar a Kiba y evitar que haga algo grave -dije.

-Cuando Caleb, Dulcenia y Witlod regresen con la ubicación de Kokabiel destruiremos lo que hace en un solo golpe, no debe salirse de nuestras manos -dio la orden la mentora.

-Por cierto, mentora -llame su atención -lo encontré, encontre al portador de Vritra y... no salio como esperaba.

-De que hablas Houdou -me cuestionó.

-Albion, Ouroboros -habló Ddraig a sus hermanos desde mi mano -recuerdan algo antes de terminar sellados -les pregunto.

-Caos y destrucción -respondió Albion.

-Muerte y sufrimiento -dijo Ouroboros -por que?

Lo que dijo Vritra dejo en dudas a Ddraig y las cosas que habian acontecido antes y durante de la gran guerra de las facciones. Al día siguiente, con las instrucciones dadas por Ophis me tocaba esperar, pero por cuanto tiempo. Tallulah había regreso de la misión que le di sobre vigilar a Yuuto, dijo que lo había ubicado escondido en una vieja casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, lo teniamos vigilado. En tanto, estaba con mi hija y Asia en la hora del descanso de la escuela, estabamos en uno de los pasillos exteriores que conducia al club de Rias, cuando a Argento le invito una de sus amigas con el par de chicos desesperados de mi salón.

-Ir a un karaoke -dijo Asia. La chica, Kiryu; la estaba invitando a a ir dentro de tres noches a este lugar -no lo se, yo nunca he ido a un karaoke.

-Vamos será divertido -exclamo la de lentes y cabello hecho en dos trenzas -tu también puedes venir si quieres Tallulah-chan.

-Que yo no... no soy de cantar -respondió nerviosa ante la invitación que le cayó.

-Yo pensé que también cantabas igual que Issei-kun -comentó Kiryu.

-Tallulah si canta, solo es que es algo timida -mi hija no canta a menos que este ella sola.

-Entonces, supogo que cantarías si tu nii-sama viene -dijo sugestivamente mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Bueno... -viro a verme, yo dije que si con mi cabeza -...esta bién.

Asia comenzó a hacer amistad con las chicas y algunos chicos del salón, lo cual producia le felicidad ya que no había tenidos antes, es lo que me ha contado. No se porque, pero me alegra escuchar de una chica como ella. De la nada, una pequeña piedra impacto contra mi cabeza en la parte de atrás. Voltee a ver a la persona que me había arrojado esa piedra y vi que del techo del club de ocultismo estaba Caleb acechando de forma discreta. Me hizo una señal con la mano apuntando hacia la parte trasera del edificio, me pregunte que queria para haber venido hasta aquí.

Deje a Asia con Tallulah y Kiryu para ver al hijo de Arno, no iba a haber problemas ya que Rias y Akeno se encontraban en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Llegue a la parte trasera debajo de la cornisa del árbol para ver al chico para verlo pero no estaba.

-Caleb? -llame a su nombre al no verlo. De pronto de las ramas de los arboles salio el chico. Este se colgó de las piernas en una rama quedando boca abajo -no deberías colgarte así del árbol.

-Porque, por que la sangre se ira a mi cabeza, suena como mi padre, bueno usted también es padre -dijo el pequeño pelinegro para después caerse ya que la rama se rompió, haciendo que Caleb cayera de cara contra el suelo.

-Lo decía por eso, la rama de la que te colgaste era fragil -de ahí le ayude a levantarse -que haces de todos modos.

-Descubrimos donde se oculta el enemigo -dijo el chico poniendose un poco serio -la mentora dice que nos reunamos esta tarde para planear el movimiento.

-De acuerdo, nos reuniremos en el hotel o... -no termine de hablar cuando Caleb me dio un papel.

-La mentora dijo que aquí la vieramos -en el papel que me dio había una dirección, era donde noa reuniriamos.

-Hey! tu no eres de esta escuela que haces aquí! -aparecio Saji y vio a Caleb.

Al ver que lo descubrieron se trepo al árbol del que cayó para saltar por la barda que delimitaba la escuela en el terreno. Saji se acercó a mi y me miro molesto.

-Quien era ese -me pregunto.

-Un conocido -respondí.

-No en serio quien era, ese chico emite una presencia extraña, pero porque nadie mas la siente -aquellos que poseemos las sacred gears de dragones legendarios podemos sentir la presencia de aquellos que tienen una igua, aunque podemos controlar esa presencia que emitimos, supongo que Caleb aun no la controla del todo bien.

Cuando acabo el día de escuela, Asia fue a con Rias y las demás, mientras que yo y Tallulah ibamos a la dirección que me proporcionó el hijo de Arno, teniamos que reunirnis en un local comercial en el centro de la ciudad.

-Una cafetería -no me creía donde nos estabamos reuniendo -porque nos reunimos en esta cafetería, gubiera estado bien reunirnos en ese hotel.

-Bueno es el almuerzo, ninguno de nosotros había almorzado -exclamo la mentora.

Los nueve reunidos en esa mesa grande habiamos terminado de comer, a excepción de Tallulah por dieta y por Lilith que comia helado con ayuda de su hermana que le estaba dando el postre a cucharadas ya que no llegaba a la mesa.

-Donde esta el mapa -pregunto Ophis cuando Witold sacó un mapa de papel y lo dezplego en la mesa.

-Dulcenia y yo seguimos un rastro de ese tal padre Freed hasta esta vieja edificación -señalo el portador de Quetzalcoalt en el mapa -el lugar se oculta dentro del bosque, cuando nos quisimos acercar se sentia una presencia, pero no era de Kokabiel sino de un mortal, supongo que es de ese tal Balba galileí.

-Asaltaremos el lugar esta noche para evitar llamar la atención de las personas de esta ciudad -exclamo Ophis -hay que llegar antes que ese par de templarias.

-Porque no unen fuerzas con ellas -a espaldas de nosotros, mas de la mía aparecio Koneko con su uniforme escolar y su actitud fria y despreocupada.

-Quien es esta -pregunto Vali.

-Gato... -la señalo Lilith abrazando al pelcuhe que le dí mientras tenia un poco de helado en su boca.

-Lilith no hables con la boca abierta -dijo Tallulah limpiando su boca con una servilleta.

Luego de presentarla ante los demás antes de que sacaran sus hojas ocultas y la mataran por descubrirnos. Se unió a nosotros en la mesa y le contamos sobre la tensa relación que hay entre nuestro bando con el de los templarios.

-Entiendo porque no se llevan bien -dijo terminando de comer un gran helado que había pedido para ella -aun así, destruir las excaliburs. Es el mismo objetivo que el de ustedes, el mismo que Kiba-senpai.

-Lo sabemos niña -respondia Vali -aun así son templarios nuestros enemigos naturaleza, dudo que quieran unirse colaborar con nosotros.

-Ademas ese chico es también un problema, puede entrometerse en nuestros asuntos y arruinarlo todo si aparece -hablaba Ophis de Kiba, entonces se quedo mirando al cielo mientras tenia los brazos cruzados teniendo una pierna piesta sobre la otra al estar sentada en la silla de la mesa -bien esto haremos, Dulcenia, Witlod, Caleb manteganse vigilando donde se oculta el enemigo, que no los descubra y no hagan nada que arruine nuestra sorpresa, esperen a que llegue con Issei para atacar.

-De acuerdo -dijo Dulcenia por ambos.

-Vali tu nos darás apoyo por si algo sale mal en el asalto -le dio su orden al prepotente portador de Albion.

-Si así lo quieres -respondio.

-Tallulah, vete con Lilith al escondite, si se sale todo de control incluso con la ayuda de Vali, tu eres la unica que puede quitarle el sello, te doy esa autoridad en caso de emergencia.

-Si mentora -respondió mi hija.

-Issei, busca a esas templarias, y traelamelas -fueron mis ordenes dadas.

Dejamos a Ophis en el restaurante y nos separamos a como ordenó. Vali fue por su lado, Witlod, Dulcenia y Caleb fueron a acechar al enemigo, Tallulab regreso con su hermanita al refugio y yo fui a por esas dos de la iglesia en compañia de Koneko. Andabamos por las calles del centro buscando rastros de los cuales nos pudieran guiarnos a ellas, en tanto yo iba conversando con la peliblanca.

-Como fue que nos encontraste -pregunté.

-Vi que te reunias con alguien a escondidas en la escuela Issei-senpai -dijo sin apartar la mirada del frente.

-Rias sabe que me estas siguiendo -le ciestione.

-No, descuide ninguna sabe que estoy aquí -fue su respuesta -descuide no hay nadie mas siguiendome.

-Porque me seguiste -pregunte ahora.

-Usted dijo que queria ayudar a Yuuto-senpai, yo lo quiero ayudar también -decía, se detuvo y me miro para continuar con su respuesta -es cierto que yo no conozco ese sentimiento de sed de venganza con usted y Yuuto-senpai pero, conozco ese sentimiento de soledad -desvió la mirada hacia el suelo -cuando lo conocí -se referia a Kiba -él solo pensaba en eso, en vengar a sus amigos, pero con él tiempo fue perdiendo ese deseo hasta ahora que usted aparecio -me miro y se apeno -no lo estoy culpando solo que, esto de ir por las excaliburs va en contra de lo que dijo Rias-senpai, pero se que ella se desvataria si perdiera a uno de los nosotros.

-Entiendo -acaricie su cabeza para que se molestará un poco -lo haces por Rias principalmente, descuida no le va a pasar nada malo a Kiba, ni a ti ya que te metiste en esto.

-Gracias... Issei-senpai... -cambio su rostro a uno leve de irritación y pena -como encontraremos a esas dos. Podrían estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad.

-Como al final de la calle -dije al ver que en la esquina final del camino en el que ibamos estaban las templarias, usaban sus habitoa de creyentes y estaban pidiendo limosna ahí con pena en sus palabras.

Me acerque a ellas cuando no miraban y arroje un pequeño fajo yenes el cual arroje a la casta que tenían a sus pies para llamarles la atención

-Nuchas gracias, buen seño... -decía esa tal Xenovia cuando vio mi rostro.

-Necesitamos hablar con ustedes -dije a sus ojos los cuales cambiaron a unos llenos de agresividad.

Las lleve hasta donde Ophis, tras haberles ordenado para comer platillos tras platillos de comida y haberse tragado el hecho que dos asesinos les estaban ayudando, hablaron.

-Muy bien, diganme que quieren -exclamo Xenovia con la misma mirada.

-Unamos fuerzas para ir por las excaliburs -la mentora comenzó a hablar con ambas.

-Bromeas verdad -la peliazul creía que era juego -asesinos y templarios colaborando, debe ser chiste.

-Un mal chiste que se ha ido contando a lo largo de la historia, no lo niegues -les dijo y le dejo callada a la del mechon verde.

-Porque quieren que unamos fuerzas -dijo Irina.

-Enfrentarse a unas espadas excaliburs no es algo sencillo, aunque sean un intento de replicar las originales -exclamo la mentora -además, saben quien es que esta detrás de esto, Kokabiel es un enemigo poderoso, enfrentarse a él con excaliburs es algo inutil.

-Nos ordenaron recuperar o destruir las excaliburs, no la de enfrentarnos a Kokabiel -exclamo la templaria líder entre ambas.

-Pero que asegura que no se lo toparán, templarias -Ophis comenzó a persuadirlas.

-Eso es cierto, pero porque no lo eliminas simplemente, portadora del... -la peliazul iba a delatar la identidad de Ophis, sin embargo ella saco una pistola de trabuco y le apunto por debajo de la mesa.

-No lo elimino así de facil porque no me dira lo que quiero saber -respondió.

-Hablas del interrogatorio -se referia a la habilidad que adquirimos los asesinos -la verdad, tienen razón, es muy probable que nos topemos con Kokabiel, así que si, convendría mucha su ayuda. Pero no crean que después de esto no iremos por sus cabezas asesinos.

-Bien -confirmo su ayuda. Movio su mirada a mi -vayamos por ese chico -Kiba Yuuto.

Cuando caía la tarde fuimos hasta ese parque donde conocí por primera vez a Asia para reunirnos con Yuuto tras haber rastreado su presencia hasta el lugar. Ahí estaba él, sentado en el borde de la fuente que había en em parque. Le contamos sobre el plan de formar una alianza para ir por las excaliburs e ir por el enemigo y destruirlos todos a la vez. Su respuesta fue de esperarse, aunque nosotros esperabamos la contraria.

-Perdona Issei, pero no voy a formar parte de esta treta -respondió.

-Lo dices por ellas -señale a Irina y Xenovia.

-No, no es por ellas -nos dio la espalda y prosiguio -por lo que portan consigo -giro y reveló una espada que habia invocado.

Al querer destruir sus excaliburs, Ophis se posiciono del lado que tenia la espada y tomo su mano, detuvo su ataque.

-No hagas una estupidez chico -dijo la mentora ganandose una mirada de odio de parte de Kiba por haberlo detenido.

-Entendemos tu odio hacia creación de estas armas -decía Xenovia -tanto en la orden con en la iglesia es odia el hombre que hizo estas espadas -revelo su espada.

-Balba Galilei, el arzobispo de la masacre así se le conoce desde entonces -continuo hablando Irina -creemos que esta vinculado con el robo de la excalibur.

-Ya veo -Ophis lo solto y deshizo la espada que había invocado -si él esta en esto, me uno a su grupo aunque me desagrade la idea.

-Ya que estamos de acuerdo, nos retiramos -se dieron la vuelta ambas religiosas -avisenos cuando encuentren al enemigo.

Ambas chicas se retiraron del parque dejandonos solos. Apenas se fueron, Kiba bajo la mirada, parecia triste, aunque igual, lucia descepcionado.

-No deberias ayudarme Issei -dijo cabizbajo -esta venganza es mia, aunque se que la tuya cruza con la mia quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta -exclamo.

-Porque? -pregunte.

-Aquella noche, cuando entraron a matarnos por ser incompatibles con el proyecto de las espadas sagradas, mi amigos me ayudaron a escapar, siendo el unico que pudo huir -nos contaba lo que vivio aquella noche -huía jurandoles a mis que los vengaría sin importar el costo ni el tiempo que me tomará. Aun Rias-sama me permitio vivir esa noche con la promesa de servirle, he mantenido el juramento que les hice a mis amigos por encima de la promesa que le hice a la presidenta. Usted debe entenderlo, esto es algo que uno debe hacer soló.

No sabía que responderle a Kiba, tenia razón, estoy en la misma situación que él. Queremos vengar a quienes perdimos y queremos hacerlo solos, sin que nadie mas se entrometa. Pero lo que he aprendido como asesino me enseño algo diferente a la descisión que tomaba Yuuto. Sin embargo, no sabía como decirle esto.

-Cuando me enfrente a los borgia, me movía la venganza -hablaba mi mentora sentandose en cunclillas en el borde la fuente -y mi primer impluso era apuntar a su cabeza. No obstante entendí me aquellos que desataban el odio tienen seguidores mas devotos que los que predican amor. Matar a Rodrigo y Cesar hubiera sido algo que nunca hubiera logrado sino hubiera contado con aliados que me ayudacen a igualar el número y fuerza de mi enemigo, y solo así podrás decir que la venganza te ha devuelto lo que perdiste -de ahí nos miro a los tres, yo por mi parte solo pude sonreír -fue el consejo que me dio mi padre pocos días antes de morir.

-Escucha Kiba aunque quieres hacer esto por tu cuenta; no eres demasiado poderoso para enfrentarlos solo, así que dejanos darte esa fuerza para enfrentarte al enemigo -hable yo esta vez.

-Cuentas conmigo, Yuuto-senpai -dijo Koneko abrazando al chico.

-Me convencieron -sonrió con gentileza al ver a la pequeña peliblanca -cuento con ustedes... amigos.

Una vez cayó la noche, nos dirigimos al sitió donde estaba oculto el enemigo en el bosque. El ambiente estaba en calma y silencio, algo que generaba preocupación, dudaba que aquellos estaban dentro de ese complejo no sospecharán nada de nuestras precencia en el lugar. Caleb, Dulcenia, Ophis, Witold y yo habíamos ido por nuestras armas. Usaríamos las excaliburs solo como ultimo recurso si las cosas se ponen complicadas al limite. Koneko y Kiba estaban con nosotros pero no el par de templarias, ya les habíamos avisado de donde nos reuniríamos para acediar al enemigo pero no llegaban.

-Ya son las nueve -pregunto la mentora.

-Nueve en punto -respondí mirando mi reloj para después guardarlo.

-No podemos esperarlas mas -exclamo Ophis. Tomo la capucha de su traje que le fue dado con el rango y se la puso -vamos, en silencio.

Comenzamos a avanzar de forma cauteloza entre los arboles del bosque hasta llegar lo mas cerca de aquel edificio. Parecia ir todo bien hasta el momento, cuando una risa maniatica se escucho sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Quien anda ahí -pregunto Witlod al oír esa risa de locos.

-Cuidado! -gritamos.

Un sujeto cayó sobre donde Witold con una espada excalibur clavandola en el suelo, por fortuna no le hirió ya que él se movio antes de que le hicieran algo con esa arma sagrada.

-Vaya vaya pero que buenos reflejos tienen -se burlo quien nos atacaba, era aquel hombre que había engañafo a Asia cuando vino a Japón, Freed.

Salimos ha terreno despejado para ver tener una mejor cobertura de él ya que no sabiamos si habría algun otro por ahí listo para atacarnos por un punto ciego.

-Pero que tenemos aquí -se escucho a Freed. Volteamos a donde provenia la voz y lo vimos parado sobre el arco de tejas de la entrada al edificio con esa sonrisa lunatica mientras tenia empuñado la excalibur -los dos demonios que intentaron matar el otro día y cinco asesinos, de los mas buscados; no puedo esperar para matarlos a todos -tomo la espada con ambas manos.

Una rafaga de balas le fue arrojada por una pistola modificada que tenia Dulcenia para funcionar como una Uzi, descargo el cartucho e hizo que Freed se moviese por la pequeña cornisa.

-Fallaste perra! -se mofó el descarraido sacerdote.

-Perp yo no -Kiba salto para caerle a Freed con una espada invocada en su mano.

Freed vio el repentino salto del caballero de Rias y detuvo su ataque aereo bloqueando su espada con la excalibur. Ambos pusieron fuerza doblegar al otro pero algo inutil. Caleb salto por la espalda del desertor templario con su hoja oculta sobre Freed, pero este se percato de su moviento. El padre pateo a Yuuto con fuerza contra el el edificio causandoe un crater al concreto. Llevó su espada hacia Caleb y antes de que él lograse matarlo con su hoja oculta recibio un golpe de la excalibur en su estomago. Por la fuerza del impacto salio disparo hacia nosotros, pero por fortuna no se dio contra el suelo ya que Koneko lo atrapo.

-Estas bien -le pregunto a Caleb -te sacaré de aquí -vio que de donde le acestaron el corte estaba sangrando.

-Descuida, esto no es nada -Caleb se puso de pie.

-Remaster -se oyó la voz de Fafnir desde el cuerpo del chico. Su herida se sano tras haberse cubierto por una luz blanca en su herida.

Remaster, era la sacred gear del guantalete del emperador dragon dorado. Por como lo vi, supuse que era algo que sanaba o a su portador, pero después el me lo explico. Ophis y yo cargamos contra Freed quien empezó a esquivar nuestros ataques, yo le intentaba dar con mi hacha mientras la mentora le intentaba acertar con unos cuchillos arrojadizos. Kiba quiso darle por detrás con su espada pero salto al aire.

-Idiotas jamás podran alcanzarme -se burlaba de nosotros.

De pronto, un dardo con una cuerda integrada le atraveso el tobillo al estar en el aire. Witlod, quien le arrojó el arma, jalo de él y logró tirarlo a la tierra.

-Desgraciado -exclamo tras darse contra el suelo y sapararse de la espada.

Rapido se puso de pie pero antes de poder quitarse la cuerda que había sido clavada a tierra. Witold aparecio con Dulcenia con espadas en la mano, uno con una espada de doble filo y la otra con una espada de hoja curva. Sus reflejos eran impresionantes, logró esquivar cada ataque de ambos y hacer que le quitaran la cuerda aunque le lograron hacer cortadas menores. Pero no pudo esquivar el repentino ataque de Koneko quien le dio una patada en el rostro arrojandolo contra las escaleras del edificio.

-Ya veran malditos asesinos -quiso ponerse de pie al ver que tenían la excalibur cerca de él. Sin embargo aparecieron Xenovia e Irina con sus uniformes ahustados de agentes sigma, ellas le pusieron en el cuello sus espadas.

-No te muevas traidor -exclamo Xenovia con su espada al cuello de Freed.

-Creiamos que no aparecerían -dijo Ophis. sin embargo esas dos no respondieron.

-Habla Freed Zelzan, donde esta Balba Galilei -pregunto la peliazul pero este solo sonrio tetricamente -habla o te enviare de una vez ante Dios.

-Jajajajaja -rio descontroladamente -que bien chiste, supongo que nunca se los dijeron.

Xenovia iba a ejecutar a Freed pero entonces un pulso muy familiar se sintió y nos congelo los cuerpos, nos paralizo por completo, apenas si podiamos hablar solo mover nuestros ojos. un aura de un color gris palido nos rodeo. Vimos a un hombre salir del edificio, un arzobispo; Balba Galilei.

-No esperabamos visitas -salio sonriente el templario, tenia en sus manos un fragmento del eden, una manzana -Freed porque no me avisaste.

-Bal... ba... Gali... lei... -pronuncio Kiba el nombre del religioso con dificultad.

-Kiba eres tu -hablaba cinicamente el arzobispo -has crecido, como te va con ser un demonio.

-Trai... dores... -exclamo Xenovia.

-Asesinos y templarios reunidos, esto si es algo sorprendente, unos portan mis espadas que cree y consideraron como herejia mientras otros son unos completos herejes. Emperadores dragones, Ddraig, Fafnir, Quetzalcoalt, Leviatan y Ouroboros -nos revelo las identidades.

-Templario... -exclamo Ophis molesta.

-Me gustaria estar con ustedes y hacerles experimentos pero en este momento hay algo que nos es primordial, vamonos Freed -dijo aun teniendo el fragmento en sus manos.

-Como digas anciano -Freed se aparto de las dos templarias que la habían rodeado, tomo su espada excalibur, fue a por una maleta negra blindada que tenia adentro del edificio y se posiciono a un lado de Balba.

Un pulso mayor se desato del fragmento del eden, una luz grisasea muy fuerte envolvio a Freed y a Galilei trasladandolos a otro lado mientras a nosotros nos arrojaban a metros de donde estabamos, unos dimos contra el edifició y otros salieron disparados contra él bosque.

-Maldición -Xenovia vio que Freed y el arzobispo ya no estaban -Irina -ambas agentes salieron corriendo para ir por ellos siendo seguidos por Kiba.

-Andando -grito la mentora. Al frente iba ella seguido de Witlod y Dulcenia, iba a seguirlos cuando una voz me llamo.

-Issei-senpai -miré y vi a Koneko intentando caminar pero su pierna le dolia se impacto al igual que yo contra el edificio de concreto, la fuerza del pulso que emitió el artefacto fue muy fuerte para ella, Koneko no esta acostumbrada a eso como yo y el resto de Khaos. Corrí hacia ella y la tome de su brazos para que no esforzace.

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces -le sente con delicadeza sobre el pasto para que relajaze su cuerpo.

-Rias-senpai -pronuncio con la mirada al frente.

Cuando voltee vi a Rias y Sona apareciendo con sus reinas por un portal de sus familias a las que correspondían.

-Issei -exclamo Rias pero en eso vio a su torre herida -Koneko -corrió hacia ella y la entregue en sus manos -Akeno trae a Asia -le ordeno a su segunda.

-No es necesario -escuche a Caleb detrás de Koneko.

Él se quedo atrás ya que había caído dentro del edificio. Se acerco a Koneko, sin llamar a su sacred gear esta apareció y puso su mano sobre la peliblanca.

-Remaster -se oyó la voz de Fafnir cuando puso su mano en Koneko. Una luz blanca cubrió a la torre de Rias como si fuera un pixeleo y le sanó sus heridas, le dejo como estaba antes de salir herida, pues hasta su ropa le reparó.

-Como te sientes Koneko -pregunto Rias.

-Estoy mejor Rias-senpai -exclamo Koneko.

-Que le hiciste -le pregunte a Caleb.

-Regrese su cuerpo en el tiempo a uno mejor al que quedo, es la habilidad de mi sacred gear una muy util -dijo el hijo de Arno.

-Ahora quiero que me expliquen que estaban haciendo aquí -pregunto Rias.

-Veniamos a destruir las excaliburs -le respondí.

-Creí haberles dicho que no se involucraran en esto -exclamo molesta.

-Esa orden no aplica conmigo -dije -como nos encontraste -pregunte.

-Saji me informó que tu amigo se metió a la escuela y que traían algo entre manos, así que le informe a Rias -dijo Sona.

-Perdón -Saji estaba detrás de su ama y la reina.

-Cuando Koneko se fue sin decir nada la segui hasta que llegaron aquí -exclamo Akeno.

-Si ya terminaron -exclamo Caleb -maestro Issei, debe ver esto.

El chico nos llevó a dentro del edificio donde habían cientos y cientos de artefactos magicos y cientificos en el lugar. tubos de ensayo, cables, maquinaria, papeles, libros y muchas cosas mas. Como el gran número de espadas quemadas y carbonizadas que había a un lado el suelo del lugar.

-Balba y Freed estuvieron muy ocupados aquí -exclamo Caleb cuando entramos en el lugar.

-Balba Galilei? el hombre que... -decia la escarlata.

-Quien hizo sufrir ha a Yuuto-senpai -le interrumpio Koneko.

Rias se preocupo mas por el rubio al oír que el arzobispo. Akeno se preocupo por ella al igual que la pequeña peliblanca, en cambio Sona junto a su vicepresidenta comenzaron a examinar el lugar y lo poco que había.

-Parecían crear algo aquí -exclamo la Sitri luego de ver el lugar.

-Crearon muchas cosas aquí - dijo Caleb viniendo hacia mi con unos papeles que tomo del suelo -cuantas espadas espadas tenía la iglesia antes antes de que les robaran -hablaba de las armas.

-Tres, es lo que dijeron, una espada les fue robada -respondí.

-El hombre creo las cuatro restantes, parece que uso el poder fragmento del eden para crearlas -dijo el chico -lo digo por la maleta que sacaron antes deseparecer.

-No era casualidad que tuviera un fragmento con él -respondí moviendome en por el lugar -pero parece que falló muchas veces para crear las espadas que le faltaban.

-Aun no domina el poder del fragmento que posee -comento Caleb.

-Nadie puede dominar el poder de esas cosas, ni siquiera Altaïr pudo hacerlo -dije.

-Fragmento del eden? que es eso? por como lo dicen deduzco que es una especie de arma -la Sitri era mas lista de lo que aparentaba.

-No es un arma cualquiera -le respondia a su cuestión -es una muy peligrosa y antigua, que data de la guerra precursora o como ustedes la conocen, la gran guerra de facciones.

-Nos puedes contar que es lo que hace ese fragmento del eden -pidió la presidenta del consejó.

-Cree que este bien que se lo diga maestro -me pregunto Caleb ya que les hablaba de un tema algo delicado de la guerra templario-asesinos.

-Se han involucrado mucho en esto, tarde o temprano llegaria el momento en que preguntaran por algo así -respondí a Caleb -si la mentora dice que no hice bien, sera problema mio.

-De acuerdo, seguire revisando -exclamo el chico e hizo un barrido del lugar mientras yo les contaba al respecto.

-Los fragmentos del eden son unas esferas hechas de un material desconocido que poseen grandes y temibles habilidades -le explocaba -todas tiene poderes inimagibles y ninguna magia puede oponersele a su dominio. Ni siquiera un portador de un dragon legendario.

-Que es lo que hacen Issei -pregunto Rias.

-Controlar las mentes y cuerpos, crear ilusiones, matar al instante, son sus principales funciones. Pero es un arma de doble filo, quien la use, destruye su mente con el tiempo -les explique.

-Dijiste que esa arma data de la guerra de las facciones -dijo Rias -como es que nunca escuchamos de esas armas -miro a Sona.

-Rias y yo hemos estudiado la historia de la guerra desde su principio hasta su final detalle, porque nunca escuchamos hablar de un arma de ese poder -exclamo Sona.

-Porque no quieren que el mundo sepan la verdad -decia Caleb tornandose serio -quieren que el mundo arda para que moldeen sus cenizas.

El chico pego su mano a la mia para entregarme un papel por la espalda, cusndo tome el documento enrrollado lo meti en mi ropa sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Incendia el lugar, yo las saco de aquí -dije a Caleb.

Saque al grupo de Sitri y al de Gremory del edificio mientras él se aseguraba de convertir en cenizas todo lo que el hombre había investigado y realizado. Cuando volví a mi casa me puse a revisar el par de papeles que Caleb me entregó. Eran cosas intrigantes, en un papel había un circulo magico con un simboló de infinito dentro mientras que en el otro había el dibujo de una espada, una espada de un diseño corriente, una espada de doble filo con un mango muy detallado. Me parecia intrigante, ya que en una de las esquinas del papel tenia escrito algo en latín. "spiritus sanctus" espiritu santo, la espada de Dios. Supose que Balba a iba intentar crear la mayor espada apartir de las falsas excaliburs que el hizo, usando como catalizador el fragmento del eden. Debía llevarle esto a Ophis, sin embargo Tallulah no había regresado supuse que la mentora tampoco había vuelto al hotel.

-Disculpe Issei-san, puedo pasar -hablo Asia desde el pasillo ya que me encerré en mi cuarto para tener privacidad.

-Que paso Asia -pregunte. Guarde los papeles en mi pantalón.

-Es que yo... quisiera hablar con usted -dijo desde el otro lado. No se que traía pero, debía escucharla, parecia importante para ella.

-Que ocurre Asia -pregunte de camino a la puerta y cuando le abrí para verla, me lleve una gran sorpresa que me ruborizo. Vi a la pequeña rubia vistiendo unicamente un delantal de cocina blanco sin nada mas puesto, sin camisa sin bragas -Asia, porque vistes así -cuando dije eso, ella se sintió algo incomodada sin embargo no se avergonzó de como vestía.

-Yo... -se puso nerviosa, pero después agarro fuerzas y hablo -me dijeron que vestir así, serviria para agradecerle.

-Quien te dijo eso -cuestioné.

-Kiryuu-san, me lo dijo -esa chica siempre intenta corromper la mente de Asia con pensamientos obsenos, bueno, era mejor a que fuese alguno de esos chicos pervertidos que hay en la escuela -perdón si soy una molestia.

-Molestia? de que hablas Asia -pregunte mientraa la llevaba a mi cama para nos sentaramos en la orilla de forma mas comoda.

-Desde que lo conozco, a usted y a la presidenta, les he sido una carga, lo sé porque siempre me han protegido y yo no hago mas que estorbar -exclamo triste.

-Tu no eres una carga así, mucho menos un estorbo -puse mi mano en su mejilla -si te proteguemos es porque eres nuestra amiga, y los amigos se proteguen sin importar que.

-Pero -volvió a bajar la cabeza -yo también quiero protegerlo Issei-san, pero yo no soy capaz de pelear con usted, o las demás.

-Es cierto -puse mis manos en sus hombros -pero estas ahí para sanar nuestras heridas Asia, sin importar cuan profunda sea la herida que tengamos tu pones todo tu esfuerzo para sanar y eso se aprecia, yo te aprecio.

Comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de la felicidad que se reflejaba en su cara, lagrimas, que al instante se seco al sentirlas brotar.

-Se que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos, y se que estos sentimientos que crecieron en mi no son correctos porque... usted es un hombre casado, sin embargo me... me he enamorado de ti Issei -ella estaba feliz.

-Asia... -no podia procesar lo que pasaba, la dulce e inocente Asia se estaba confesandome, era algo que no podía entender.

De pronto se puso de pie y se quito el delantal delante mio y se cubriendo sus pechos y su intimidad con sus brazos.

-Se que no es correcto que hagamos esto, por muchas razones. Usted es un hombre casado, y esto lo volveria infiel. Yo soy aun una niña y usted un adulto -Asia tiene 16 y alrededor de unos 400 años - aun así yo, yo... -no terminó de hablar cuando se abalanzo sobre mi y me derribo sobre la cama -quiero ser una con usted.

-Asia -me tenia contra la pared, metaforicamente. Tomo mi mano y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos -espera Asia...

-Se que mi cuerpo no es tan bonito el de Rias-sama o Akeno-san pero, aun así quiero entregartelo -tenia que detener lo que haciamos. Me abalance sobre ella en la cama y quedamos en una posición muy comprometedora mientras yo le tenia agarrada de las manos -no sea tan rudo Issei-sab -desvio la mirada con un leve temor -es mi primera vez.

-Perdona Asia, pero no podemos -respondí mirando a otro lado y ella regreso su mirada a mi.

-Porque no... -en su voz se oía la descepción.

-Asia, yo también me he enamorado de ti, pero...

-Pero...

-Escucha Asia. Pertenezco a un mundo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, es un mundo en el que podrías salir lastimada. Y si algo te pasara no podría soportarlo -exclame. El ser un asesino me obliga a estar en las sombras y siempre permanecer en ellas.

-No me importa -le escuche decir -no me importa ser parte de ese mundo, si estoy con usted por que, se que estaré a salvo.

Que una mujer te diga sin importar lo oscuro que sea el camino que recorres lo atravesará contigo te da por tenerla contigo sin importar. Con aquella respuesta de Asia, acerque mi rostro al de ella, cortamos el espacio que había entre nuestros labios y los unimos, tome de Asia su primer beso. De ahí no se que pasó, pero sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y mis manos, una se puso detrás de la cabeza de Asia mientras la otra la ponia detrás de su cintura; una de mi piernas se ponían entre las de Asia y movia lentamente rodilla hacia su entrepierna.

-Issei, Asia los necesito... -escuchamos la voz de Rias.

Cuando Asia y yo nos separamos, vimos a Riaa con los ojos petrificados por la sopresa de vernos en ese estado y la posición nos hallabamos.

-No es lo que parece -exclame antes de que hiciera algo.


	25. capítulo 25

**Vasquez8787: aqui esta la nueva parte amigo.**

 **Y como solo uno dijo algo al respecto (TheGreatDMC) metere a Tallulah al harem de Issei, como le hare, ni idea pero ay me las arrglare para hacerlo.**

 **Sin mas que decir, que empiece el capitulo.**

Cuando Rias entro a la habitación y me vio haciendo algo con Asia que. De no haber aparecido ella, hubieramos empezado ha hacer otra cosa. Asia escapo de mi cuarto con la sabana cubriendole mientras gritaba de verguenza al ser descubiertos, yo me levante y me acerque a Rias, pues esta aunque no lo admitiera se había enojado bastante con nosotros, en especial conmigo.

-No era lo que creías -dije a Rias cuando esta desvió la mirada y cruzo los brazos.

-No se de que hablas -contesto molesta sin darme la cara -del hecho que ustedes dos iban a... a... lo que ibas a hacerle a Asia, ya sabes -no sabía como decirle a lo que vio -ocurriendo cosas graves y te encuentro con ella así.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que vernos así, enfadate conmigo pero no con ella -solo exclame eso.

-No vas a inventar algo al respecto, diciendo que te sedujo o algo así. Que ella entro a tu habitación diciendo que quería hablar -parecia que Rias nos había visto desde el comienzo.

-Aunque fuera algo de eso, se te molestarías mas conmigo que con ella, no? -dije.

-Porque dices eso -exclamo y yo solo encoji los hombros mirando a otro lado al respecto para después devolverlos a la peliescarlata -tienes razón -volteo pero aun no me miraba -olvidemos esto de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo -cambie de tema -porque apareciste diciendo que nos necesitabas.

-Encontramos a una de las chicas que envió la iglesia en los limites del bosque de la ciudad muy herida -dijo Rias -pero no solo a ella, también encontramos a una asesina en el lugar, herida pero no tanto como la de la iglesia.

-Creí que no te involucrarías en esto -dije.

-Estoy en esto por Yuuto, te di la responsabilidad de salvarlo cuando eso debí hacerlo yo desde que lo conocí -Rias se torno serio -y no hice nada para que dejará ir su pasado.

-Nadie puede dejar ir su pasado, Rias. Solo enfrentarlo -exclame, a lo cual ella sonrio.

No paso mucho cuando Asia regreso con nosotros ya vestida con su uniforme de la escuela. Antes de partir a donde estaba una miembra de la hermandad junto a una de las templarias, Rias contacto a Akeno diciendole que ya estabamos con ir al lugar. Y una vez llegamos a las afueras, encontramos a Caleb con Dulcenia recargandose sobre uno de sus hombros mientras se sostenia una herida abierta en sus costillas del lado derecho. Junto a ellos, estaban Akeno, Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki y Saji en rodeando a Irina quien era sostenida por Himejima en el suelo, la castaña estaba inconciente y mal herida.

-Rias -exclamo Akeno al ver a su líder quien se aproximo junto a Asia para usar su magia sobre ella para curarla.

-Caleb, Dulcenia que ocurrió donde esta la mentora y los demás -pregunte al acercarme a estos.

-Cuando nos pusimos a perseguir a los templarios -explicaba la argentina -la mentora nos ordeno separarnos y perseguir a los templarios, ella y yo ibamos detrás de esta -Irina -y su compañera, Witlod iba a por el otro demonio, se separo de nosotros así que no supimos a donde fueron.

-Y la mentora donde esta -pregunte.

-El mentor de este sector continental le llamo, decía ser sobre algo importante así que se fue con Vali -exclamo.

-Te dejo sola -dije.

-Me ordeno que solo las siguiera y que no hiciera nada mas -decía la chica -pero entonces ese loco padre aparecio junto a otro y las emboscaron, le quitaron su excalibur y se dieron a la fugaron con la peliazul persiguiendolo.

-Porque no la seguiste -le pregunte.

-Porque me hieron cuando la ponia asalvó -termino se contar.

-Y tu -mire a Caleb -no has usado tu habilidad para sanarlas.

-Lo hice, estaban mas heridas antes de que llegaran -entonces me explico -la habilidad de Remaster regresa las cosas que toco cinco minutos atras. Dulcenia dijo que llevan cinco horas aquí cuando las encontramos -estaba amaneciendo, eran las primeros rayos de la mañana siguiente -usar mi sacred gear mucho en una misma cosa me debilita.

-Vomito dos veces y se desmayo unos treinta minutos -comento Koneko.

-Hubo suerte de que ella no muriera luego de que le atacaron con una excalibur, vaya que es resistente -decía Dulcenia sobre Irina.

Asia termino de curar a Irina y esta debilmente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Paso su mirada sobre cada uno de nosotros hasta que terminó de hacerlo, entonces cerró los ojos y se desmayó una vez mas. De ahí, ella se acerco a Dulcenia para tratarle la herida que le sangraba.

-Esta muy debil, la excalibur del caido debió haberle robado energías -exclamo Akeno.

Me acerque a Irina y tras sacar el guantalete del emperador dragon comence a transferirle energia vital.

-Transfer -se escucho de Ddraig cuando le tome la mano a Shido. Ella comenzó a abrirlentamente los ojos una vez le que le di energías.

-Es... muy fuerte... -exclamo Irina con un poco mas de fuerza que le proporcione.

-Quien Irina de quien hablas -pregunte.

-Él... -se iba a desmayar de nuevo -muchas alas... trai... dor...

-Muchas alas -repeti confundido.

Una vez mas se desmayó, cuando en ese momento se sintió una presencia hostil en el area, una precencia que venia desde el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas. Mire al cielo el cual se había tornado de un tono morado y rojizo y en ahí se veía a un ser de alas negras suspendido en el aire mirandonos con odio, desprecio y superioridad a cada uno.

-Te dignas a mostrarte, Kokabiel -exclame al verlo. Este solo sonrió maquiavelicamente hacia mi.

-Cuatrocientos años sin verte mocoso, debo reconocer que te has vuelto fuerte en estos siglos, incluso has matado a Raiser Phoenix -dijo Kokabiel -debo agradecerte eso, uno menos con quien compartir la gloria una vez que alcancemos la meta.

-Kokabiel -habló Rias -que hace un líder de los angeles caidos en territorio de demonios.

-Rias gremory, hermana de Lucifer -vio a la escarlata -Sona Sitri, la hermana de Leviatan -vio a la otra.

Al decir sus nombres, sus subditos se propusieron a pelear de ser necesario aunque no sabían si llegarían a ser rivales para el caído.

-Calma, no he venido a pelear con ustedes, aunque si con sus hermanos, creí que estarían aqui -dibago Kokabiel.

-A que has venido aquí, que es lo que buscas -pregunto Rias.

-Solo vine a saludar a un viejo amigo que admiraba hace muchos años atras -no tenia idea de quien hablaba.

-De quien de nosotros hablas -pregunto Sona.

-Del dragón rojo, Ddraig -una vez pronuncio su nombre, todos me miraron.

-No te conozco, así que no se de que estas hablando -hablo Draig al estar presente su brazal.

-Ya me olvidaste, general -se ponia intrigante la platica que hacia este -ya has olvidado lo que hiciste en la guerra... Genocida...

Genocida. Cuando pronuncio esa palabra, el brazal de Ddraig comenzó a emitir una gran puntazada en mi brazo, a la vez que un enorme escalofrió recorrió mi ser.

-Issei -exclamo Rias al verme encojer el brazo por el dolor que surgio.

-Parece que lo has recordado -exclamo el grigory -en fin, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-De que clase de trabajo hablas -pregunto Sona.

-Que fue lo que no se logró durante la gran guerra -nos contó sus planes -matar a los dragones emperadores, que alguno de nuestros bandos ganará -decia como pregunta.

-Los emperadores dragones, fueron sellados en humanos por las tres facciones porque nadie podía derrotarlos, ni siquiera Dios -dijo Rias.

-Si... ni siquiera él -exclamo Kokabiel -eso es lo que ha traído a esta ciudad, grupo de mocosos. Voy comenzar de nuevo la guerra para que esta vez haya un ganador, nosotros -se referia a los caidos.

-Piensas usar las excaliburs para eso -Rias creía haber descifrado su plan.

-Algo así, robamos las excaliburs que creo la iglesia era para reunir a los angeles, los demonios y los caidos aquí. Pense que Grabiel vendría a por nosotros cuando le robamos las espadas pero solo envió a un par de niñas a jugar aquí. Pero vendra una vez que la espada de Dios sea forjada.

-La espada de Dios? -exclamo Asia cuando de la ciudad comenzó a verse una luz amarilla muy potente que provenia de la escuela.

-Parece que ya empezaron -dijo Kokabiel al mirar hacia la ciudad.

-Vas a desatar una segunda guerra, esto es una locura -Rias estaba temerosa.

-La locura es como la gravedad niña, solo se necesita un empujon -Kokabiel causaba temor con sus planes -porque una vez forjada el arma, la usará para matarlas, así sus queridos hermanos vendran comenzará el caos -miro a Rias y Sona quienes se enfurecieron al oírlo.

-Crees que te permitiermos lograr tu plan, Kokabiel, te mataré como al resto -le hice frente con mis palabras.

-Veremos si tienes ese coraje luego de que le ponga mis manos en el cuello de tus hijas o tu querida esposa Ophis -me amenazo.

-Ophis? -exclamo Rias.

Preocupado y lleno de rabia me cubrí con mi balance breaker para arrojarme contra él. Lo empuje y comencé forcejear con él en el aire, quiso golpearme, pero lo detuvo. Con sus pusos en mis manos, le aceste una patada en el estomago y Kokabiel salio disparado hacia la academia donde iba ha hacer sus planes. Comencé a caer por efecto de la gravedad ya que mis alas al estar secas no sirven para volar en ese estado. Me hubiera dado contra el suelo de no ser por Dulcenia que aparecio con su armadura de Leviatan que aparecio y me atrapo, detras venia Caleb de igual, tenia despierto su balance breaker.

Las armaduras que nos proporcionan los emperadores dragones en nuestro interior son ligeramentes diferentes en un detalle, la cola o las alas. Las alas de Vali son de energia, mi cola puede funcionar con una quinta extremidad para el combate al ser algo larga. Lo mismo para la de Dulcenia, pero la de ella se alarga y endurece, las alas de Caleb son funcionan como escudo al ser el doble de amplias y gruesas. Con Ophis no aplica eata cualidad ya que ella puede regenerar sus heridas fisicas y magicas.

-Donde estan las demas -pregunte.

-Van a la academia -me informó.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia la escuela, al llegar vimos a Sona con sus lacayos tratando de levantar un escudo al rededor de la escuela pero era inutil. Junto a ellas estaban Rias y las otras tres, una vez descendimos nos dieron información de lo que pasaba. Luego de que Dulcenia me dijera que llevaron a Irina a un lugar de descanso en el dominio Sitri para que terminara de sanar sus heridas.

-Rias -pronuncio su nombre.

-Issei -dijo al vernos -esto es un caos.

-Así que tu tienes al rey demonio Leviatan en tu interior -exclamo Sona hacia Dulcenia.

-Dejo de ser rey demonio cuando la sellaron -dijo la argentina.

-Como esta la situación -pregunte a la Gremory.

-Sona ha intentado levantar un escudo para que nada salga de aquí pero esa cosa lo impide -hablaba del fragmento. La pariente del hermana de Leviatan intentaba levantar la barrera para proteger la ciudad -lo bueno es fin de semana y nadie viene -agrego.

-Se lo dijimos, el poder del fruto esta mas allá de la magia común, se necesita la fuerza de mas de nueve demonios como para levantar un escudo sobre una manzana del eden activa -exclamo Caleb. De pronto se levanto un domo de energia coloe azul sobre toda la escuela.

-Dejenos ayudarlos, maestro -aparecio a un lado Simon junto al resto de los miembros de mi cama para ayudar a Sona y a los suyos a levantar la barrera.

-Los traje a todos al ver que Kokabiel tenía un artefacto -aparecio Tallulah de la nada frente de nosotros con Lilith detras de ella cubriendo su rostro con el peluche -este domo esta sostenido por las mas de 40 piezas de mi señor, esto debe resistir -me quite el casco para mirarla con estupecfación -que?

-La trajiste aquí -no podía creer que hubiera traido a Lilith al lugar.

-Queria que la dejará con ese hombre -dijo.

-Maestro Issei, concentremonos en esto hay que detenerlo -dijo Caleb haciendome volver a la situación.

-Vamos -dije.

Dejamos a Sona con los suyos y los mios para mantener la barrera mientras ibamos contra el enemigo. Encontramos a Kokabiel junto a Freed mientras Balba fusionaba las siete espadas excaliburs que siempre había soñado con crear desde que ingreso en la iglesia y que los templarios en un principio lo ayudaron en desarroyarla.

-Ya están aquí -dijo Kokabiel al vernos.

-Quieres que los mate -Freed saco el mango de su pistola pero en eso lo detuvo el caido.

-Tu deber es proteger a Balba, dejemos que mis mascotas se encarguen de estos -exclamo. Con un chasquido, tres circulos se hicieron presentes del suelo, de los cuales surgieron tres enormes perros de aberno, cada uno con tres cabezas y enormes dientes.

-Cerberus -exclamo Rias -los guardianes del infierno.

-Guardines... del infierno... -repitio Asia aterrada de las bestias.

-Esas criaturas no son rivales contra nosotros, Kokabiel -Rias empeoro la situación al decir eso.

-Si, tres de ellos no seran rivales para ustedes, pero... -saco de su espalda el artefacto -que tal treinta. El fruto del eden se activo y de los cerberos, se despredieron diez clonaciones de cada uno de ellos. Al ver el número el miedo quiso apoderarse de nosotros.

-Asia-chan quedate atrás de nosotros -dijo Akeno transformando su uniforme en el vestido de sacerdotiza.

-Lilith -cuando le hable esta dificilmente me miro, al ver que tenia la armadura de Ddraig. Como dije antes, una vez le cause un trauma cuando me descabree usando esta armadura -Ve con Asia, no te separes de ella -dije y al instante corrio hacia Argento para aferrarse a la falde de esta.

-Lilith-chan -exclamo Asia al ver que se pegará a ella.

Seguido de eso, Rias, Akeno y Koneko salieron contra los cerberus del templario. Tras ellos salieron Caleb y Dulcenia para combatir, Tallulah iba a ir igual cuando la detuve.

-Espera Tallulah -exclame -trae las espadas del eden, son la unica arma capaz de destruir las ilusiones levantadas por el fruto.

-Bien -dijo. Puso sus palmas una sobre la otra en cruz en dirección al suelo, el circulo de la casa Hembret aparecio enfrente de ella y una luz blanca aparecio en ella. Empezó a recitar el hechizo que levantaría los sellos puestos en las espadas - _Forjadas por el destino, entregadas por Dios a los valientes guerreros de su existencia, malditas para aquellos indignos que las empuñaron, leyendas quienes las usaron con orgullo. Entregame las espadas una vez mas tus guerreros. Bravehearth!_ _Atila! Joyosa!_

Bravehearth, la espada del eden que utilizo William Wallace en la rebelión de escocia ante el poderio Ingles a principio del siglo XIV. Atila, la espada del eden que uso Atila el Huno para forjar el gran imperio mongol en siglo XIII. Joyosa, la espada del eden que uso carlomagno durante su reinado sobre los francos en el siglo IX.

En un parpadeo surgieron estas espadas del eden. Todas del mismo diseño, espadas de una hoja larga y gruesa de doble filo, doradas y de ellas se veían pequeños destellos de luz que les salian, cada una correspondientes al color de su portador sellado en nosotros. Tome mi espada que me pertenecia y mi hija tomo las demas y nos unimos a la pelea, ataque a uno de los cerberus por el frente, el intentar atacar a Koneko quien sostenia a una de las bestias por la cabeza. Clave la espada en la primera bestia y esta se disolvio como polvo en un leve estallido.

-Issei-san -exclamo Koneko con sopresa, pero en eso miro detras de mi -detras de usted -tomo a la fiera por la cabeza de enmedio y le dio vueltas. De ahí la arrojo hacia el cerberus que intentaba emboscarme.

Cuando cayeron ambas bestias salta con la espada en mis manos para caer sobre el par de animales y clavarles así la espada en ambas para eliminarlos. Cerca de nosotros, Caleb y Dulcenia se enfrentaban a cuatro cerberus, los cuales los tenían rodeados. El hijo de Dorian se había montado sobre uno de aquellos perros mientras que Dulcenia esquivaba sus ataques.

-Ya estuvo bueno -dijo Dulcenia al saltar al aire sobre el trio de bestias que la querían matar.

-Ebullition! -se escuchco la voz del Leviatan. De eso salio disparo una especie de baba roja la cual cayó sobre esos tres cerberus.

-Ese es tu sacred gear -pregunto con curiosidad el puberto.

-Ebullition, es la habilidad de mi dragon -le explicaba la chica -esa encima que les arroje va degradando la energia fisica de mis oponentes cuando les cae hasta dejarles lo mas minimo para que los derrote. El unico problema es que es un tardada en dejarlos debiles para darles el golpe final -de nuevo salto cuando uno de aquellos cerberus contraataco y falló, sin embargo no logró dar el zarpaso que pretendía darle a la argentina porque Caleb salto hacia al animal para darle una patada aerea en su cabeza.

-Caleb! Dulcenia! -grito Tallulah al pasar con un gran salto sobre sus cabezas al igual de las bestias. Traía consigo las espadas de estos y se las soltó para que las atrapasen.

Una vez con sus espadas en sus manos, la espada de nombre Atila en de Dulcenia y Joyosa en manos de Caleb. Cargaron contra los cerberus que los rodeaban y en un instante acabaron con los cuatro animales. De ahí, mi hija invoco su balance breaker, el cual era al igual que la mia, una armadura del dragon rojo con sus propias alas de la misma, pero con un diseño mas femenino. **(como el de Rias).** Con su armadura puesta, se dispuso a ayudar a la escarlata y a la sacerdotiza que tenia algunos problemas al lidear con seis de estas bestias de aberno a la vez.

-Son muchos Rias -dijo Akeno tras quitarse a uno de los cerberus que le ataco. Seguido comenzó a atacar a dos de estos que se arrojaron contra ella primero.

-Issei dijo que eran iluciones -decia Rias disparando su magia contra uno de los animales -parecen mas unas clonaciones del cerberus -dijo al terminar de combatir contra enorme perro.

-Rias cuidado! -grito Akeno al ve que un cerberus salto sobre ella en dirección ha su amiga.

La escarlata apenas si pudo voltear a ver al animal cuando este tenia sus fauces abiertas para devorarla. Sin aviso alguno, aparecio Tallulah salvandola. Dio una patada al grotesto perro en el cuello de una de sus cabezas, quedando ella suspendida en el aire al frente de Rias.

-Issei? -ella pensó que se trataba de mi cuando la vio con su armadura. Mi hija se quito el casco que le proporcionaba el traje y le mostro su rostro cubierto por esa mascara a Rias -Tallulah? como es que...?

-Que no me escucho el otro día -decia mi reina -como primogenita del portador del dragon rojo tengo una sacred gear y balance breaker identicos a los de mi señor.

-Ciertamente eres hija de Issei-kun -exclamo Akeno mientras se encargaba de otro cerberus.

-Como nos encargamos de ellos -Rias preguntaba por las bestias que trajo Kokabiel -son demasiados, apenas si se han elimando a siete de ellos.

-Hay que matar a los cerberus originales, así las demas ilusiones que creo el fruto desapareceran -dije a los demas.

-Y como sabremos cuales son los reales entro todos estos -pregunto esquivando el salto de uno de las ilusiones del fruto.

-Ese es el problema -después de eso contratacamos.

La vista de águila no funciona con ilusiones creadas por uno de los frutos. Lo descubrimos luego de hacer algunos pequeños experimentos sobre el poder del artefacto, la energia que enama, el poder y la escencia de vida es identica a la original cuando el artefacto hace las ilusiones, la unica forma de destruir todas es que se destruya al ser de las fueron creados. En este caso hay que matar a los originales cerberus para ganarles. Luego de haber enfrentado a tres ilusiones, Koneko y yo nos topamos con uno de los originales tres. Tras haberle duplicado la fuerza de Combate a pequeña peliblanca, con la habilidad de Transfer, matamos juntos a la bestia después de haberla contenido para que ella le rompiera las cabezas de este. Cuatro ilusiones de los cerberus desaparecieron, habiamos eliminado ha 16 de los 30.

Caleb y Dulcenia en la combinación de sus espadas del eden eliminaron a seis de los cerberus, cinco de los cuales eran ilusiones del fruto de Kokabiel; tuvieron suerte de toparse con uno de estos. Ahí iban 22 de los 30 cerberus. En tanto Rias, mi hija y Akeno enfrentaban cinco de los cerberus. La Gremory se enfrentaba a uno de ellos evitando los ataques de otros dos mas, mientras mi hija se debatia entre dos mas, uno de estos, por lo que vi; lo lanzo al aire donde Akeno usando su poderosa magia, solto un potente relampago sobre este y lo calzino hasta desintegrarlo. Tallulah mato a el otro tras romperle las tres quijadas que tenia. Por desgracia ninguno de eso era el tercero de los reales.

Supuse que alguno de los tres restantes que tenia Rias contra ella eran los reales, sin embargo comence a preguntarme donde estaban los otros tres restantes cerberus. Rias con algo de difcultad destruyo a uno de estos cuando Akeno y mi hija se encargaron de dos de los perros. Los otros dos saltaron en su contra, pero Rias solo pudo dispararle a uno de estos.

-Pedro, Basilius, Dionisius, Maria y la santa madre. Escuchen mi oración! -se escucho en los alrededores del domo donde nos encerraron.

Del aire, salio la templaria, Xenovia. Portando nada mas y menos que la espada que todo atraviesa, Durandal. La espada perteneciente al sobrino de Carlomango. Por los archivos templarios que robamos, Durandal fue forjada con ayuda de un fragmento del eden en aquella epoca como parte de una prueba templaria de aquella era. Xenovia cayó sobre el cerberus que intento emboscar a Rias y lo mato en un instante, de ahí ataco al que la escarlata le había disparado e igualmente lo elimino.

-Debo admitir que me alegra que estes aquí -exclamo Rias al ver a la templaria.

-Solo vine a cumplir mi deber -dijo arrogante.

-Esa es la legendaria Durandal -pregunto Rias.

-Soy una de las pocas que se gano el derecho a empuñarla -exclamo desmotrando su habilidad con la espada.

-Acabamos con todos - me pregunto Koneko.

-No, eliminamos a dos cerberus, falta otra -dije en respuesta.

A una distancia considerable de nosotros, Asia y mi hija menor estaban a espaldas de un grupo de arboles de la escuela. De entre ellos, saltaron dos cerberus hacia ellas sin aviso alguno, mas que el nuestro al ver que estaban a unos cuantos metros de las fauces de las bestias.

-Asia! Lilith! -grite al ver el sorpresivo ataque ante el cual salí disparado hacia ellas con mi balance breaker puesto.

-Hhhhhaaaaa!!!!! -escuchamos el grito de Asia cuando esta cubrio a mi querida Lilith en sus brazos.

-Mamá!!!!! -grito Lilith al ver las fauces de las bestias.

Como un rayo, cayó la mentora sobre el par de bestias debilitandolas al instante. Las clavo en el suelo y pisandolas desde sus lomos.

-Se atrevieron a atacar a mi hija -dijo Ophis ejerciendo fuerza sobre los enormes perros -desaprezcan -basto decir eso para que estos desaparecieran como las ilusiones que eran.

De ahí, salio de la nada el tercer cerberus y el ultimo de los 30, el cual fue emboscado por Witlod con su balance breaker para darle una patada a la bestia y arrojarla a la tierra, donde una serie se espadas surgieron de la tierra en las que la bestia murio clavada.

-Kiba-san -exclamo Asia al verlo aparecer a un lado de ella.

-Kiba -pronuncie su nombre al llegar a Asia y Lilith.

-Hola Issei-san -exclamo el chico con una sonrisa confiada en su cara.

-Algo me decia que estabas por aquí -dije.

-No puedo dejar que Balba logre su cometido -comentó -así que esa es una verdadera excalibur. No es como la imagine.

-Si -dije sin alardear para poner la espada en la espalda -oye, recuerda, no estas solo en esto -le di confianza en nuestra presencia en la batalla.

-Mamá! -Lilith fue corriendo hacia Ophis después de ver que se había encargado de los cerberus.

-Hija -exclamo al tenerla en sus brazos -ya tranquila, aquí estoy.

Poco lejos de ahí, Akeno y Rias estaban viendo que Yuuto habia aparecido. Junto con mi mentora y Witold que igual aparecieron en el lugar. La escarlata se sintió feliz al ver a su unico caballero de vuelta en la batalla pero derrepente ese pensamiento fue suplantado con otro cuando Himejima hablo.

-Entonces esa pequeña es la otra hija de Issei-kun -comento Akeno al ver a Lilith.

-Si -decía Rias -y esa mujer debe su madre -vio a Ophis sin saber quien era. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir envidia y celos por alguna razón.

-Así que los monstruos tuvieron una engrendro -exclamo Xenovia al ver a Ophis con nuestra hija junto al hecho de oír que era mi esposa.

-Monstruos? de que hablas? -pregunto Rias.

-Esa mujer -señalaba a Ophis -no es una simple asesina, ella es... -reveló a ambas la identidad de mi mentora, lo cual les dejo atonita.

A nuestras espaldas, la fusión de las replicas de las espadas había llegado a su fin. Pues un destelló de luz dorado fue disparado al cielo el cual atravesó el domo que levantaron mis asesinos en ayuda a la chica Sitri. La mentora me dijo después, que en ese momento a las afueras del bosque de lo alto de una de las mesetas entre los arboles de este; se habían reunido los refuerzos que debían socorrernos junto a otro enorme grupo que había llegado para ayudar, eran igual miembros de los asesinos, pero eran los miembros de elite.

-No deberíamos entrar -dijo Vali en el lugar junto a uno de los demas refuerzos.

-Solo entraremos si él aparece -exclamo el hombre.

Era nadie mas y menos que el mentor de la hermandad norteamericana, William Miles junto a los otros mentores asesinos, Al mualim y los demas maestros, líderes y ejecutores asesinos. Ellos estaban al ascecho a las afueras de la ciudad. Dentro del domo que levantaron para proteger a la ciudad de lo que acontecia en la escuela. Todos miramos hacia donde provino la luz y vimos que la fusión de las espadas que realizaba Balba Galilei había termindo, una esfera de luz dorada salio del circulo infinito que uso el arzobispo para el ritual. De aquella esfera de luz dorada se disolvio revelando de su interior una espada de tipo bastarda. Era espada de hoja de la plata mas blanca que irradiaba luz, era larga y gruesa de doble filo, con una empuñadura de bronce y un mango de oro, la hoja tenia tenia al final de la empuñadura una abertura circular donde no había nada, sin embargo el tamañan de este hueco era como para que se colocará, un fruto del eden. La espada se quedo suspendida en el aire a escala de la altura de Balba cuando Kokabiel se le acerco al ver el arma lista, aparentemente.

-Por fin la has forjado -dijo Kokabiel ascercandose -la espada

-No aun no -respondió Balba contemplando con apogeo su obra -aun es incompatible, solo Dios podría usarla, pero él, bueno... Jajajajajajaja -comenzó a reir deliberadamente -si quieres empuñarla necesito fucionarla con el artefacto -dijo al líder de los caidos.

-Toma -le arrojó el fruto como si fuera un balón -date prisa.

-Ganenme tiempo -dijo el arzobispo.

Kokabiel se dio la vuelta hacia nosotros para así revelar sus alas y elevarse varios metros en el aire.

-Kokabiel!! -no me di cuenta, pero en un instante, Rias salio volando hacia el caído. Al estar ceeca de este disparo un rayo enorme de tonalidad roja, misma del color que la sangre.

El líder de los caidos se inmuto contra el disparó que Rias, y atrapo la esfera de magia que ella le arrojó para derribarlo.

-Crees que con esta pequeñez vas a derrotarme niña -dijo Kokabiel. La esfera que tomo era del tamaño de una motocicleta, la cual se agrando cuando el caido le triplico poniendo su magia en ella. Arrojó la esfera hacia Rias nuevamente y esta al ver el diametro de la esfera se palido y se quedo estatica.

-Rias!! -Akeno salio volando para socorrer a su ama.

Se puso enfrente de la esfera y tras bloquear el disparo de Kokabiel arremetio en contra de este, con una descarga electrica muy potente liberada desde la palma de su mano. El caido se cubrió con las multiples alas negras que tenia sin temor a ser afectado por el disparo.

-Sabes niña, cuando tu padre dijo que su hija había heredado su poder no podía creerlo -decía Kokabiel, ese comentario comenzó a enfurecer a Akeno -y cuando de había vuelto mitad demonio solo pude reirme de eso -cada vez que habla Akeno se enojaba mas -pero sabes lo que mas me causo gracia de todo, es que tu eres una traidora al igual que tu padre Baraquiel!!!

-Callate!!! -Himejima no soporto mas al oír que revelo su secreto mas vergonzoso y se fue contra Kokabiel -no soy hija de ese hombre, así que no me compares con él!!!

Le ataco sin prestar atención a su enemigo, pues este le tenia preparado una de sus lanzas de luz que saco de su mano que tenia en la espalda. Le arrojó la lanza al tenerle a unos cuantos metros frente a él. La hubiera matado de no ser porque le pedi a Koneko que me ayudase a saltar ha donde este estaba, para atrapar a Akeno y desviarla del disparo el cual me paso rozando la espalda. La lanza cayo cerca de donde estaban los demas, causando una pequeña explosión que le afecto a algunos de los que peleabamos contra el trio de templarios.

Caí con Akeno detrás del edificio principal, nos levantamos del suelo, me quite mi armadura al caer, viendo que iba terminar encima de ella. Me levante y me sente sobre mis rodillas quedando frente a Akeno, ella miraba a otro lado de forma avergonzada.

-Estas bien -pregunte al verla pero no me respondió -si es por lo que dijo de ti... -no pude terminar de hablar.

-Odio que me recuerden que soy la hija de ese hombre, es todo -respondió.

-Vamos levantante -jale de su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie -esta pelea aun no termina -seguia con la mirada baja -me aseguraré que Kokabiel no difunda mas secretos de ti -dije.

-No tienes porque hacerlo -exclamo apenada.

-La otra noche descubrí que eras Akeno, te prometi no decir nada, ahora me asegurare de ese hombre no te moleste mas, si eso regresa esa sonrisa bonita tuya de nuevo -dije a la pelinegra, como consecuencia esta se sonrojaron sus mejillas junto con esa sonrisa a su rostro.

En tanto donde cayó la lanza, la explosión afecto a una de las piezas de Rias.

-Koneko-chan -exclamo Asia al ir a socorrer con su magia a la pequeña albina al ser herida por la explosión de la lanza.

-Gracias Asia-senpai -dijo Toujou al ser curada por la rubia exmonja.

Caleb y Witold fueron afectados de forma mínima por el estallido, tenían puestas sus armaduras de dragon, las cuales les protegieron de la explosión. Rias bajo al ver que una de sus queridas piezas fue herida, cuando se acerco, no espero toparse con mi esposa.

-Koneko... -dijo Rias al acercarse pero Ophis se interpuso en su camino -tu eres...

-Que fue eso -dijo Ophis a Rias.

-Que? -Gremory se extrañaba de lo que le hablaba mi mentora.

-Te arrojas contra tu enemigo sin ningun plan o uno que te respalde -exclamo Ophis.

-Claro que tenia un plan -respondia la escarlata enojada porque dudaban de su cualidad como una líder -detener a Kokabiel.

-Pues nosotros tenemos un mejor plan, matarlo -exclamo mi esposa.

-Los asesinos le hacen honor a su nombre -dijo Rias molesta -como es que Issei se enamoro de un ser como tu.

-Él no se enamoró de mi, fui yo quien de enamoro de él, al igual que tu Rias Gremory -exclamo para dejar Rias causarle un sonrojo.

La peliescarlata se quedo distraída un instante con lo que dijo mi mentora quien volvió a con Lilith tras darsela a Tallulah para cuidarla. En tanto a Rias comenzó a mirar a Asia y Koneko, pero entre ellas no vio Kiba, apenas había vuelto y de nuevo había desaparecido. Tras buscarlo con la mirada lo encontró, Kiba estaba llendo hacia Balba a sus espaldas mientras fusionaba la espada de Dios von el fragmento del eden con otro circulo magico del mismo diseño pero de menor tamaño que el anterior que uso.

-Balba Galilei -hablo al hombre viendolo de espaldas. El arzobispo volteo inmutado por la precencia del rubio caballero -tu intentaste matarme, no. Tu me mataste, pero ahora soy un demonio -apunto su espada hacia el hombre -un demonio que te condera por matado a mis amigos.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra el templario, una espada que se desplegaba y extendia salio disparado contra Kiba. El rubio vio el ataque e interpuso su espada ente la extraña hoja de aquella arma que le atacaba, detuvo el ataque, sin embargo no pudo evitar salir disparado por la fuerza del golpe hacia unos cuantos metros lejos de Balba.

-Creiste que estaría indefenso niño -dijo el arzobispo cuando Freed salio a su lado del hombre.

-Saluda a Zabimaru -exclamo Freed presimiento la extraña espada que se dividia en seis secciones cada una mas ancha que la anterior, era como si fueran colmillos de alguna especie de serpiente **(es la eapada de Renji de Bleach, para que no se pierdan imaginando el arma)** -esta el primera eapada mata demonios... -decía cuando de su espalda caía Xenovia con su espada durandal hacia Freed, sin embargo este le detuvo con la espada -...y angeles.

-Durandal destruye todo lo que se le atraviese -exclamo Xenovia poniendo fuerza ante la espada extraña del padre Freed -dime, porque no destruye tu espada.

-Eso es porque del material del que la forje no es un material cualquiera, El gran maestre Loki me dio una costilla de su hijo Jörmungard para forjarla -dijo Balba enorgullecido.

-Jörmungard, la serpiente de Migard -dijo Rias al oír el nombre.

-Los huesos de Jörmungars son como una armadura, casi nada los rompe, ni siquiera una lanza de luz -dijo Ophis cuando estaba a lado de la escarlata.

-Bueno ya que lo saben -decía Freed poniendo una cara de loco maniaco asesino -quien quiere enfrentarme.

-Yo!!! -caí sobre el templario con la espada del eden para golpear mi hoja con la de su espada.

Cuando nuestras espadas colisionaron, una onda de descarga electrica se desato. Manteniamos las hojas de las eapadas una contra la otra mientras ejerciamos presión. Nos separamos al ver que el ataque que haciamos era inutil, después de eso, la extraña espada del templario se extendio como si fuera una cinta metrica industrial la cual se disparo hacía mí. Desvía los ataques con mi espada del edem sin embargo seguia y seguia atacandome. De la nada, una vez mas; salio Xenovia con su espada durandal y empezó a ayudarme en el combate contra Freed.

-Una espada del eden y una espada santa, me pregunto si con esas cosas seran rivales para mi zabimaru -exclamo.

Comenzamos a enfrentarnos ambos al templario descertor de su orden. Entonces Kiba se acerco una vez mas ha Blaba mientras distraimos a Freed, pero cuando lo hizo, Balba le contó algo que nunca esperó huir.

-Niño nunca te preguntaste porque los mate ese día -dijo Balba.

-Porque no eramos utiles para tu loco plan -exclamo Kiba.

-No, no, no, claro que eran utiles, utiles como el material que eran -causo intriga en Kiba, de ahí saco una especie de cristal de un color azul oscuro con brillantes pequeño -veras mocoso, tu y tus amigos eran incompatibles con las espadas de forma independiente, pero si los juntaba seríam los usuarios perfectos, pero para hacerlo necesitaba matarlos y compactar sus almas en estos cristales.

-Que? -Kiba no podía creer lo que acababa de oír -soportamos ese infierno con la ilusión que seríamos siervos de días para que digas que eramos simoles herramientas!

-Herramientas no, materiales -Balba irradiaba locura con sus palabras, locura que hasta mi me daba por destruir -dime, quieres saber de quienes son las almas que estan atrapadas en este cristal? bueno pues atrapala.

Balba arrojo el cristal sobre su cabeza hacia Kiba, él extendió sus manos al aire con la esperanza de obtenerla, sin embargo no lo logró; la espada de Freed se extendió hacia el cristal en el aire y la destruyo estando a unos cuantos centimetros de las manos de Kiba, el chico pudo sentir en aquel instante, como parte de su vida regresaba y se desvanecia en el aire en ese momento.


	26. capítulo 26

**Vazquez8787: me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia amigo. Sobre Tallulah, la verdad es que nunca pense en ponerle pareja a ella en la historia solo tenerla ahí como su hija de Issei hasta me dijeron que debería ponerla en su harem, pero hasta yo dude de eso y por eso pregunte si querían que fuese del harem de Issei o que la emparejara con otro, aun así contare tu descisión.**

 **Esto es para aquellos que quieran expresarse: quieren que meta a Tallulah al harem de issei o que la empareje con otro personaje y si es así diganme con quien. Por el momento va de votos**

 **Anexarla al harem: 1**

 **Con otro personaje: 1**

 **L** **a votación aun esta abierta, porque mas adelante voy a emparejarla.**

 **Sin mas que decir continuemos esto.**

Cuando aquel cristal que contenia las almas de algunos de aquellos que para Kiba fueron sus amigos, sintió una gran felicidad en su interior, sin embargo eso cambio de un segundo a otro cuando la espada de Freed alcanzó al cristal y lo destruye y millones de pequeños fragmentos que se dispersaron en el aire al estar a unos centimetros de las manos de Yuuto. Al ver que aquel objeto que contenia las almas de sus amigos, se quedo inmovil ante lo ocurrido.

En la desesperación e impotencia, Kiba comenzó a buscar con su mirada algun pedazo del cristal para tenerlo en sus manos, sin emabrgo todos aquellos fragmentos de vidrio azul se dispersaron en el viento y se alejaron de él. Sus piernas le pesaron, cayó al suelo deseando que se tratara de, no un mal sueño, sino una pesadila, la peor que su mente le hubiera hecho. Freed en tanto, seguia frente a Xenovia y a mi, con sus espada de vuelta a la normalidad mientras se reía desquisadamente en burla del caballero de la Gremory.

-Jajajajajaja -se reía el templario -deberías ver tu cara, gran inutil -señalo a Yuuto.

-Eres un... -Xenovia no sabia como reaccionar. Sentia una gran lastima por el chico, y mas por lo que le hicieron.

-Soy un que, perra -exclamo Freed haciendo que aquella espada se disparará contra nosotros.

Al extenderse, la espada de nombre Zabimura ataco primero a Xenovia quien dio un saltohacia atras para evitar el ataque directo que le lanzaron. Después de eso, la espada del padre se ondulo hacia mi. Sin quitarme de donde me encontraba, puse mi espada del eden entre su hoja y la mia. Logre rebotar su filo y regresar su espada a él.

-Eres un... -quiso lanzar un nuevo golpe.

Esta vez ya no iba a atacarnos con esa loca y extraña espada. Puse mi mano con el guantalete de Ddraig de vuelta y le proporcione energia a la espada del eden.

-Transfer! -se escucho de mi brazal.

Una vez con la energia transferida al arma, puse mi propia presión espiritual en el mango donde tenia mis manos en la espada, para que así se liberace el principal modo de combate de la espada del eden. Un trueno se escucho, como si se tratara de una tormenta. Una gran descarga de energia en forma de una horda de relampagos se desato de la hoja de la espada, la cual dispare en dirección a Freed. Al ver que iba hacia él, levanto la hoja de su espada para bloquear mi golpe, pero fue en vano. La explosión de energia rompio la espada de Freed en miles de pedazos como hizo con el cristal, al mismo tiempo; él salio disparado por el golpe mas allá de donde estabamos en el patio de la escuela, pues atraveso el gimnasio del instituto y no salio de ahí.

-Hubieras hecho eso desde el inicio -se quejo la templaria peliazul. Pero no le di importancia.

Por otro lado, igual quien no se movia, era Yuuto. Se mantenia ahí de rodillas con la vista baja por no haber podido salvar las almas encarceladas de sus amigos.

-Vas a quedarte ahi todo el tiempo como esa mirada de inutil o vas a hacer algo, niño, huiras de nuevo -decia Balba esperando a escuchar la respuesta que le iba a dar Kiba.

-Yo... -incluso en la voz del rubio se sentia la impotencia -yo... yo... yo...

No fueron ni cinco minutos de verlo así cuando me harte, fue hacia él para darle un puñetazo al rostro de Yuuto para que terminará impactado contra un árbol. Me acerque a él nuevamente para ver no como estaba fisicamente, sino emocionalmente.

-Que carajos te pasa -pregunte a Yuuto.

-Es mi culpa -decia derrotado -si yo no hubiera escapado, alguno de mis amigos lo hubiera hecho, llegue tan lejos para vengarlos y al ver que una parte de ellos aun vivia queria salvarlos, pero ahora los perdí.

-Crees que yo no siento lo mismo cada día Kiba -le hable -no hay ni un maldito día que no me torture a mi mismo con el recuerdo de sentirme culpable, incluso he intentado acabar con mi propia vida -él me miraba como un niño pequeño siendo sermoneado por su padre, calme ira y le segui hablando -porque sangramos Yuuto? para recordar que estamos vivos. Porque sufrimos? para valorar lo que tenemos. Porque caemos, para aprender a levantarnos -le extendí mi mano y el la tomo, así lo ayude a levantarse.

-Pero como la hare -dudaba de si mismo.

-No estas solo en esto Yuuto, tampoco lo has perdido todo -exclame y entonces miro a por detrás de mi, donde estaban Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko.

-Tiene razón, aun me queda algo por que pelear -dijo, recuperando la confianza y la fuerza que necesitaba.

Antes de regresaramos donde Balba Y Kokabiel estaban, vino Xenovia, su mano estaba formada un puño y en ese puño tenia un cristal identico al que destruyeron antes.

-Cuando nos hicimos portadoras de las excaliburs -decía la templaria acercandose a Kiba -la iglesia nos entrego este cristal para volverlos mas compatibles con las espadas. Ahora que las excaliburs se han convertido en esa profanación de Dios, ya no la necesito -se refería a la espada que creo el arzobispo.

Con ese cristal intacto en sus manos que le entregó la templaria, sintió nuevamente felicidad, la cual crecio mas, cuando Caleb vino de igual forma sin su balance breaker activo. Le arrojó a Kiba un segundo cristal que este tenia en sus mano, era ese mismo cristal que Freed había destruido.

-Como es posible... -Kiba estaba sorprendido al ver que el cristal había sido restaurado a su forma.

-Tuve suerte de que una de esas astillas cayera en mi cara -dijo Caleb sonriente por la fortuna del chico.

-Gracias -con los cristales en sus manos los aproximo a donde su corazón estaba -amigos -entonces, de aquellos diamantes emergieron unas luces azules las cuales volvieron transparante a los cristales. Aquellas luces comenzaron a danzar alrededor de Kiba mientras dejaban destellos de luz a su alrededor. Ahí nos dimos cuenta, no eran luces, eran las almas encerradas de sus amigos.

Kiba me contó después, que mientras nosotros veíamos esas luces, él veía los espiritus de sus amigos y estos, les daban las gracias a Yuuto, por haber liberado sus almas después de tanto de permanecer encarceladas. Pero algo que vimos todos en ese momento, era que esas almas entraron en el cuerpo del caballero Gremory, quienes le dieron la fuerza magica que siempre había necesitado liberar, su balance breaker.

Xenovia, Yuuto y yo volvimos al campo de batalla donde Balba y Kokabiel esperaban por los segundos que le faltaban a su espada para que terminase de ser compatible con cualquiera.

-Vaya, volvieron -dijo Kokabiel con sus alas extendidas de nuevo al ver que regresamos.

-Si -entonces Kiba activo, por primera su balance breaker, incovando así una espada la cual fue envuelta en un espiral de blanco y negro -saluden a la espada de la traición, esta es la forma real de sword birth, una espada maldita y sagrada.

Sorprendió a la gran mayoria, pues su espada de Kiba no era como la de Freed, esta era una autentica espada maldita fusionada con una sagrada. La primera oficialmente en su tipo. La del padre Freed no era mas que un prototipo.

-Debería sorprenderne y alagarte por las has hecho niño -dijo Balba -no todos los días se ve una espada sagrada y maldita en una sola, debería ser imposible pero bueno ya que Dios y Satan... -iba a hablar de mas cuando una espada la atraveso el corazón por la espalda y el filo salio delante suyo.

-Hablas demasiado -Kokabiel tenia en sus manos, la finalmente convergida espada de Dios, compatible con el gracias al fruto que le fusionaron -finalmente -comenzó a apresiar la espada -después de tanto, puedo empuñarte, Saint spiritus, la espada de Dios la que usa para nombrar a quienes lo seguiran a diestra y siniestra.

-Que piensas hacer con ese sacrilegio de Dios -pregunto Xenovia con Durandal en sus manos.

-Recuerda lo que dije antes niña, iniciare la guerra una vez mas pero para eso necesito que los tres bandos se reunan para declararla oficialmente -exclamo Kokabiel -primero mataré a Rias gremory y Sona Sitri, así sus hermanos. En tanto, cuanto los angeles, ellos no vendran porque saben que esta espada no es la verdadera de su señor, pero vendran una vez que te maté, emperador dragon rojo.

Mas atrás de nuestra posición, Rias veía como iba a comenzar nuestra nuestra pelea contra Kokabiel. Iba a venir a ayudarnos, sin embargo fue detenida por mi mentora una vez mas.

-Deja que ellos lo enfrenten -dijo Ophis deteniendo con su brazo el paso de Rias.

-Pero... -quiso protestar la escarlata.

-No confias en ellos -miro a Rias a los ojos.

Se quedo mirandonos cuando la pelea iba a comenzar, puso su esperanza de ganar en nosotros ante el caido.

-Asesino, demonio -exclamo Xenovia ha nosotros dos -espero que nuestro trato sigue en pie.

Xenovia ataco primero a Kokabiel y su espada. Comenzaron con bloqueos y estocadas en sus movimientos. Kokabiel se sorprendia al ver que la fuerza de Durandal lo obliga a retroceder, pero no era lo suficiente como para derrotarle. Tras dar unos pasos hacia atras lejos de la templaria, apunto su espada contra la peliazul y de casi el mismo modo que las espadas del eden, disparo un laser blanco fino hacia Xenovia, la cual le hubiera matado de no ser que interpuse la hoja de mi espada. Ambos apenas si fuimos empujados unos cuantos centimetros ya que resisti el golpe. Con Kokabiel concentrado en nosotros, Kiba salto desde un lateral del caido hacia él con su balance breaker activado. El desertor templario detuvo su emboscada al chocar su espada contra la de Yuuto.

-Niño idiota -Kokabiel seguía deteniendo el ataque de Kiba -creiste que no te venia venir acaso.

-Esperaba que me detuvieras -exclamo Kiba sonriente.

El caballero Gremory logró que el caido cayera en su trampa. Sujetado por sus dientes, invoco una espada con la cual salto hacia el rostro de Kokabiel para darle un corte a su ojo derecho.

-Ahhhhhhh!!!!! -grito Kokabiel al ser cegado -eres un...

Él estaba a punto de golpear con la hoja de su espada a Yuuto, cuando llegue a tiempo e hice rebotar el movimieto de su espada y así hice que se concentrará en mi. Entre ataques y defensas que nos arrojabamos, vi una apertura y tras dar un giro completo sobre mi eje, tome algunos cuchillos arrojadizos y los lance al rostro de Kokabiel. Este uso sus muchas alas para cubrirse tal como vi venir, y cuando las retiro Xenovia lo esperaba con Durandal desde un angulo bajo en las cercano a él. Ella lo golpeo fuerte y dio un gran retroceso, Kiba salto hacie él de frente y comenzó a atacarlo desde su derecha, Xenovia por el centro y yo comencé a atacarlo por la izquierda.

Crujidos, estruendos y golpes metalicos era lo que se escuchaba de nuestro enfrentamiento imparcial contra Kokabiel.

Lo atacabamos sin darle la minima oportunidad de repelernos, incluso cuando lanzaba sus disparos desde la espada, elloa burlaban sus disparos y yo los bloqueaba cuando venían hacia mí. Y de entre tantos golpes que le haciamos a la imitación de la espada de Dios de Kokabiel, Xenovia se percato de algo muy grave para él.

-Si tu espada fuera la verdadera espada de Dios, dudo que pasara romperse -dijo la peliazul con aura de victoria.

Kokabiel miro su espada y vio que de uno de los bordes de la hoja comenzaba a romperse. Irancundo, disparo contra Xenovia, y una vez mas la protegí, pero esta vez desvié el pulso que descargo en contra de ella. La peliazul se levanto y ambos atacamos de nuevo a Kokabiel. Herido y desesperado ante lo que pasaba a su espada quiso arremeter en nuestra contra, pero se descuido mucho. La templaria vio una mayor brecha que la mia y llevo su espada contra la mano de Kokabiel con la que sostenia la espada y se la corto.

-Ahhhhhhh!!!!! -fue el nuevo grito que pegó el caido cuando le cortaron la mano derecha.

La espada salio proyectada al aire, al verla, y sin dudar, Kiba salto hacia ella. Con su espada en la mano, golpeo donde esta tenia la grieta producida por la combinación de nuestras tres espadas. La espada de Dios comenzó a fragmentarse con el goloe hasta quebrarse y destruirse completamente y volverse polvo. Al mismo tiempo, de los restos de la espada, se elevaron una columna de luces azules ante la mirada de Kiba. De esas luces emergieron los fantasmas de aquellos a los que Kiba llamó amigos, hermanos, camaradas, familia.

-Amigos -Kiba cayó de rodillas al ver las almas de sus amigos libres después de todo. Al instante se desvanecieron, no sin antes sonreirle al chico, sus amigos vieron lo fuerte que se había vuelto -por fin, los he vengado -no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al sentirse libre de aquel pesar.

Kokabiel por su lado, estaba derrotado, el plan le había fallado en gran parte, lo unico que le quedaba era aquel artefacto que unió a la espada. Luego de buscarlo con la vista, fue buscarlo y antes de que lo tomará o detuve. Puse mi espada entre su mano y el fruto, para después apuntar el filo de la espada contra él.

-Rindete Kokabiel, fracasaste -dije apuntandole con la espada. Le aparte del fragmento mientras lo pateaba como una pelota hacia otro lado.

-Que te hace pensar eso, asesino -dijo el templario.

-Freed esta fuera de combate, eliminaste al unico hombre que podia forjar esa espada de nuevo, y te han sercenado una mano y un ojo -exclame -perdiste. Si quieres que sea yo quien te mate y no quienes traicionaste -los templarios -dime, donde esta Loki.

-Crees que el matarlo aliviará la carga, que te devolvera a tus amigos -respondia molesto -que... tu amada Dana volvera, esa mujer fue una estupida al no entregarte, ella pudo vivir, al igual que tus amigos. Te sientes culpable por sus muertes? murieron por culpa de Dana no por la tuya. Pero si crees que matarlo te los devolvera, bueno -no me percate pero había invocado una lanza de luz -aquí esta tu respuesta!

Me arrojó la lanza, salte a un lado para esquivarla y de nuevo salte para volver a esquivar otro ataque de otra lanza que me lanzo. Y cuando me desplazaba para esquivarle mas ataques, una de lanzas la arrojó a donde me dirigía y cuando creí que me impactaría, Xenovia aparecio con la Durandal y me salvó bloqueando el ataque. De ahí Kokabiel apunto la palma de la mano que le restaba para disparar una esfera de energía magica destructiva. Cuando la disparo en nuestra contra Yuuto aparecio y la partio en dos para que se desintegrará en aire. Iracundo, comenzó a disparar una esfera tras otra contra nosotros. Y una por una las destruiamos con nuestra magía, hasta ver que Kokabiel perdia energía por las heridas que le causamos.

-Te rindes ya traidor -exclamo Xenovia apuntando su espada al templario.

-Diganme... -hablaba Kokabiel corto de energía -como es que pueden defenderlo. Al menos tu, como puedes defenderlo -dijo a la peliazul de los templarios.

-De hablas Kokabiel -pregunto Rias al oír al templario desertor.

-A que te referieres con protegerlo -cuestiono Xenovia.

-Creí que los templarios te lo habían dicho, pero ahora que recuerdo, solo algunos tenemos el derecho a saber la verdad -dijo como si nada.

-Que secreto -Rias tenía miedo de saber.

-Mas vale que valga la pena la blasfemia que vas a decir traidor -dijo Xenovia.

-Blasfemia? blasfemia la que han vivido todos en esta patetica existencia -desvariaba, o eso parecia.

-Ya habla Kokabiel! que es lo que quieres decir! -grito la templaria irritada.

-Diganme, como es que termino la guerra de las facciones, diganme cual fue el motivo el cual llegó a su fin -el caído se torno serio.

-Acabo por la riña sin sentido de los dragones Blanco y Rojo -respondía Rias a Kokabiel -Dios, los reyes demonios y los angeles caido se unieron para derrotarlos.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja -se reía despreciablemente el templario, por extraña razón, sentia que Ddraig tenia miedo en ese momento. Kokabiel dejo de reír y se calmo -en serio? ese es el cuento que les contarón. Lamento decirles, que han vivido engañados todo este tiempo. Dios, Los reyes demonios, Satan, Shamyaza... TODOS FUERON ASESINADOS POR EL MISMO EMPERADOR DRAGON ROJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una vez dijo, sentí que mi corazón se detenia. Como si estuviera teniendo un paro cardiaco, pero; no era mió, era de Ddraig, lo siguiente que supe, es que los siguientes momentos no era yo mismo. Xenovia se desplemó al oír eso, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, pero sobre Asia; estaban aterrorizadas por este hecho. Ophis, Caleb, Dulcenia, Tallulah y Witold mantenían la cordura, sabiamos que Dios estaba muerto, pero nunca hemos sabido porque, ni nadie mas en la hermandad lo sabe.

-Mientes... -Xenovia no podía soportar eso -mientes... no puede ser verdad!!!!

-Dios... fue asesinado... debe ser una broma!!! -dijo Rias.

-Lamento decirte que no, Rias Gremory. Es la verdad -contesto Kokabiel.

-Como es posible que algo así pasará, Dios es invencible, él es inmortal -dijo atonita Xenovia.

-Matar a los lideres de las facciones solo es la punta del iceberg, dejame contarte la verdad niña -dijo el caido -cuando la guerra no llegaba a nada, surgio él -Draig -y comenzó a destruirnos a todos. Angeles, Demonios, Caídos, mato también gente de las demas deidades, el olimpo, asgard, incluso mato y encerró a sus hermanos. Atacó todos los asentamientos, destruyó pueblos, ciudades. No tuvo piedad, ni con niños ni mujeres de las facciones. Mató al noventa porciento de nuestras civilizaciones sin piedad ni descanso, porque crees que las tres facciones tenemos que recurrir a los humanos para que nuestras especies sobrevivan, la pureza de nuestras especies ya no existe. Cuando mató a Dios no tuvimos mas opción que rendirnos ante él. Los pocos que sobrevivimos a la guerra accedieron a ocultar la verdad porque se necesitaba que los humanos le temieran a un Dios humano.

-Dios... humano... -repitió Asia.

-Dios era invenciable, o eso se pensaba, él dijo una vez, que aquel lo venciera o matará, obtendría su lugar y su supremo poder -entonces me señalo -en pocas palabras este imbecil, posee al Dios verdadero en su interior. O bueno, como él quiso que lo llamemos desde entonces, el Anticristo.

-El anticristo... eso no es imposible -exclamo Rias.

-No, si lo es -exclamo Ophis aun a su lado -Issei posee un gran poder que vas a allá de las expectativas que uno pensaría al limite. Pero no sabiamos el porque, hasta ahora.

-Tu... mataste a Dios... -Xenovia se levanto con Durandal con el miedo en todo su cuerpo, pues sus manos le temblaban.

-Ahora entiendes porque existe la guerra entre asesinos y templarios niña -le detuvo Kokabiel -es por ese secreto, después nuestra guerra ambos grupos surgieron, los templarios para que la gente se mantuviera sumisa ante nuestra voluntad creyendo que Dios aun vive, mientras que los asesinos querían que se divulgará el secreto y así el mundo se volvería un caos. Entonces comenzó la batalla mas larga de la existencia, entre aquellos que querían su libre albedrio y quienes queremos el orden. Hemos tenido que manipular la historia para que nadie lo descubra. Siempre que imponiamos algo para controlar al mundo los asesinos creaban algo para liberar sus mentes. Creabamos imperios y ellos inician rebeliones y revoluciones. Creamos las religiones y ellos crean la ciencia. Creamos mercadotecnia para que el mundo se someta a su necesidad innecesaria y ellos la usan para divulgar nuestros secretos. Incluso los cazamos como ratas pero ellos se han reproducido como conejos.

Sus palabras llegaban a todos, eran aterradoras, para algunos de los presentes era la peor pesadilla.

-Issei es el anticristo... si Dios esta muerto -decía Asia temblorosa -como es posible que él haga milagros, y responda nuestras oraciones.

-Cuales milagros? los de la biblia? todo en ese libro es falso -contesto -el mar rojo jamas se abrió, el agua jamas se convirtio en vino. Dios no eligió a ningun juez, Dios jamas tuvo un hijo. Ilusiones todas ellas! él unico que Dios concidero un hijo termino asesinandoló -Asia se desmayó ante la cruel realidad. -Crees que eso es doloroso, dejame decirte que esas respuestas de las plegarias son por ordenes de Gabriel a los angeles de susurrar a los creyentes para mantener su lealtad, pero lo que mas me duele, es lo cuanto que dolió saber que aquel ser que tomo el puesto de Dios dijera que no a su puesto.

 _Flashback_

-Yo nunca seré su Dios -hablaba el emperador dragon al final de la guerra de las tres facciones -busquense a otro a quien adorar, pero no a mi.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Ahora entiendes porque te queriamos desde un inicio mocoso -decía a mi Kokqbiel -Loki sabia lo que poseías dentro y queríamos usarte para gobernar, al igual que los demas templarios, pero dijeron que no ante esa idea. Entonces decidimos buscarte para que algunos te usaramos como nuestra marioneta cuando dominaramos la existencia contigo, pero la estupida de Dana cometió el error de enamorarse de ti y nos arruino el plan, pero ya no mas, esta vez, te quitaremos el titulo que tienes -invoco una lanza de luz.

-Tu... tu... como pudiste matarlo... -Xenovia ganó el impulso y levanto su espada contra mi.

Y justo cuando iba a tocarme el cuello su espada, mi mano se movió involutaríamente. Detuve la Durandal con dos dedos de mi mano derecha desnuda sin la protección del traje de Ddraig, dejandolos impresionado y atemorizados.

-Quieres saber porque? -no era yo quien hablaba por medio de mi boca, era Draig, tomo control de mi cuerpo -en verdad quieres saber porque lo mate?. Dios no es como lo pintan niña, él no era amable, no era compasivo. No. Él era un monstruo, un monstruo que lo quito todo -comenzó a doblegar a Xenovia mientras mantenia su mano en la espada -Tu amado Dios me lo quito todo. Mis padres, mi infancia, me obligo a matar a mi esposa o presenciar la muerte de mis hijos!! Tu Dios me quito todo lo que yo valoraba!!!!

Una corriente de aire se disparo, cuando rompí la espada Durandal con la mano con solo ejercer presión con mis dedos. Aquella presión rompió la barrera que Sona había levantado afuera de nosotros, incluso los derrivo.

-Mosntruo... -dijo Lilith al sentir la presión que liberé -monstruo... volvio...

-Que fue eso -dijo Sona desde afuera luego de sentir la presión que se disparo.

-Ha recordado quien es -hablo Vritra desde el brazó de Saji causando intriga entre los mios y los siervos de la Sitri.

La templaria estaba aterrorizada, al ver que había destruido la espada que todo destruía.

-Durandal, imposible -dijo perpleja.

-Hice lo que nadie se atrevía a hacer, acabar de una vez la guerra, y asegurarme de que nadie mas la iniciará -dije, segun Rias y le dije a Kokabiel -pero veo que deje cabos sueltos.

Mi cuerpo tomo su forma original de un hombre de mas de 20 años, mis ojos se habían tornado de un iris verde fosforesente, lo blanco de mis ojos se volvio negro, mi pupila se incogió y mi piel comenzó a cuartearse dejando ver una piel roja debajo, mis alas huesudas se liberaron y se hicieron mas grandes que nunca, la energía que emanaba de mi se multiplico cien veces, mi rostro se dibujo un rostro de ira y locura juntas.

-Entonces para eso lo hicieron sufrir -dijo Ddraig.

-Issei... -dijo Rias temerosa.

-Ese ya no es mi señor -exclamo Tallulah asustada, detras de ella estaba Lilith, pero mas asustada que cualquier otro en el lugar.

-Tanto quieren poseer este poder -dijo Draig atraves de mi empuñando la espada del eden -dejame mostrartelo primero.

Como un rayo, sali en contra de Kokabiel. Este trato de invocar una nueva lanza, pero le corte el antebrazo con la espada en un instante, quede parado detras de él y voltee la espada para apuntar a espaldas de Kokabiel y atravesarlo justo en el corazón. Lo maté al instante.

-General... -dijo Kokabiel con la poca vida que le quedaba.

-Que te quede claro, tu jamás fuiste mi aliado -dije para dejar caer el cuerpo del caido al suelo.

Después de matarlo, limpie la sangre que quedo en la hoja y voltee hacia los demas. Me miraban atonito, asustado, traumado.

-No te muevas -escuche ha alguien detrás mio. Mire y vi al arcangel Grabiel, detras de mi con un grupo de potestades a su alrededor y un gran número de angeles en el aire y detras de él, se veía el temor en sus ojos -después de tanto tiempo, has vuelto a ser tu, Anticristo, Dios supremo emperador dragon rojo -levanto su mano donde tenia una enorme lanza de luz que pretendía usar en mi contra.

-Baja esa cosa estupida Gabriel, sabes que es inutíl contra mi -dije tomando su mano en la que contenia la lanza y esta desaparecio cuando apenas la toque.

-Gabriel-sama... -dijo Xenovia atonita al ver a uno de los mayores arcangeles en ese lugar.

-El arcangel Gabriel -dijo Rias temerosa al verlo -que hace aquí?.

-Debería hacerte pagar por los crimenes que has cometido tanto tu como tu descendiente -decía de mi.

-Porque? porque matamos a esclavistas? a estafadores? corruptos? a los traidores de tu orden? -decía Ddraig por mi -quien es mas malo aquí, aquel que mata a los criminales o aquellos que los proteguen, dime -no respondió Gabriel, pero este quería atacarme -veo que no has cambiado, eres igual de estupido que tus hermanos. Raphael.. Miguel... Uriel... Si quieres puedo reunirte con ellos de una vez por todas.

-Dios se equivoco contigo, jamás debío dejarte vivir -dijo Gabriel.

-Al igual que yo contigo -exclame al arcangel -y contigo -mire hacía arriba y estaba Azazel en el aire junto a otros caídos de multiples alas y otros mas que los acompañaban.

-Yo también te heche de menos emperador Draig -respondió Azazel.

-Issei! -escuche la voz de Sirzerchs a un lado mió. Mire y el hermano de Rias estaba en el lugar también junto un enorme ejercito de demonios, entre ellos, se encontraba Grafia, acompañando a Sirzerchs -detente, no hagas una locura.

Segun Rias me contó después, no hice caso a su hermano. Tome la espada del eden que tenia conmigo y con solo empuñarla mi energia se multiplico una vez mas.

- _Cortana! Damocles! Tizona!_ -se escucho la voz de Tallulah invocando a otras tres de las espadas del eden.

De golpe fui arrojado contra el suelo. Vali, Witold, Dulcenia, Caleb, Ophis y Tallulah con sus balance breaker. Pusieron las siete espadas del eden contra mi cuello al estar en el suelo, siete; pues Tallulah al ser hija mia, puede usar mi espada del eden.

-Controlalo Issei -dijo Ophis parada sobre mi espalda con su espada del eden levantada sobre mi cuello, exactamente donde tenia mi columna vertebral -te daré 10 segundos, si no lo controlas, no dudes que no te cortaremos la cabeza.

Sin embargo no dicen que no hice caso, que me levante sin aviso y mande a volar a los sies al aire tras romperles sus armaduras con el aventon que les dí. De ahí, comencé a mirar a todos con una expresión seria en mi cara, ellos solo me veían con terror.

-Vaya, este escenario me trae viejos recuerdos, angeles, demonios, caidos, los ignorantes de mis hermanos -dijo Ddraig a travez de mi, estendí mi mano derecha y mi espada Braveheart que se había ido lejos vino a mi como si mi mano fuera un iman -todos reunidos una vez mas, debería destruirlos -volvio esa expresión de locura a mi cara.

Un aura mortal comenzó a rodearme, una energía de la luz mas brillante y poderosa mas allá de los posible se hizo presente, pretendía causar una gran explosión para desaparecer el lugar.

-Issei no lo hagas! -escuche gritar a Rias.

-Issei, no!! -grito Ophis.

-Majestad!! -grito Tallulah.

-Issei!!! -gritaron Sirzerchs y Grafia ante lo que hacía.

-Traidor!!!! -grito Gabriel creando una lanza de luz de nuevo.

Aquella luz que me envolvio crecio en gran manera y cuando se pensó que iba a hacerla estallar. La luz desaparecio al instante, al igual que esa presión magica que liberaba exponencialmente. Todo esto, porque mi hija menor intervino. Lilith había corrido hacia mi y se aferro a mi pierna, cuando le mire, le vi derramando lagrimas de tristeza.

-Papá... -decía llorando -vuelve... papá que Lilith quiere...

-Lilith... -dije al ver quien era.

El color de mis ojos volvió a ser el mismo. Volví a ser yo, vi mis manos y mi piel que parcialmente estaba tornandose en la piel de un dragón la cual comenzó a sanar al instante que regrese a mi mismo. Mis alas se enconjieron, y la cola que surgió detras de mi se retiro a mi cuerpo.

-Divide! -escuche a Albion y mi energía se redujo drasticamente.

-Ebullition! -escuche a Leviatan, mi energía física bajo abruptamente. Y me desmaye.

Rias me dijo que aparecieron dos de mis asesinos y me sustuvieron al instante que me desmaye. Gabriel iba ha hacer un movimiento, al ver que yo estaba inconciente y que Ophis se hallaba distraída ayudandome, pero una vez mas lo detuvieron. Al oír y ver a una espada que apuntaba a su cabeza de Gabriel desde su espalda, lo cual lo siguió una voz.

-Al fin te conozco, general de la cruz -era nadie mas ni menos que Callum. Llamando por rango de templario a Gabriel, quien es el mismo líder de la orden templaria.

Tomó a todos por sopresa, pues no sabían quien era el humano ni como le había hecho para pasar innabertido entre ellos para llegar ante el líder de los angeles.

-Lo mismo digo Callum Lynch, o debo llamarte por tu puesto, Al mualim -volteo y Callum ya no estaba ahí, había pasado al frente de Gabriel.

-Estas muy lejos de tu refugio -dijo Cal.

-Debo decir -giro una vez mas y esta vez quedo frente a Cal quien tenia puesto su traje de Aguilar -que me impresionas, asesino. Tu orden logró reclutar a seis de los siete emperadores, en especial al rojo, dime que piensas hacer con él. Ahora que sabes que es Dios

-Nada, eso es lo que haremos -respondió Callum -dime tu que piensas hacer con él. Que piensa hacer Loki con él. Traiciono a tu orden, él te ha hecho un gran favor cazando a sus aliados y deteniendo sus planes, deberías agradecerle en vez de matarle al igual que los otros -dijo por Ophis, Vali, Kuroka, Son goku, y los demas de Khaos.

-No estas en posición de amenzarme, humano -exclamo el arcangel -somos mas, que ustedes ocho.

-Jaja no nos subestimes, templario -dijo Vali desde el aire -poseemos a los emperadores dragones. Y aunque somos humanos, saben que somos superiores a ustedes.

-Muy rudos solo porque los tienen como aliados asesino -dijo Gabriel a Al mualim.

-Y ustedes muy rudos pensando que pueden venir a este mundo e imponer su autoridad como si fuera el patio de sus casas -exclamo Callum -pero se equivocan, no nos molesta que anden, se mezclen y vivan entre nosotros -decía a los tres facciones -pero no permitiremos que hagan con este mundo lo que les parezca conveniente. Este no es el cielo, ni el infierno, ni el aberno. Esta es la tierra, tal vez nuestro poderío no es como el de ustedes tres -hablaba de las facciones -pero aun así, esta tierra esta bajo protección... DE LOS ASESINOS!!!!

Cuando grito eso, estallaron columnas de humo entre todos los presentes. Cuando el polvo se dispersó, revelo que varios de los demonios, angeles y caidos estaban sometidos por los asesinos que estaban ocultos en el bosque mas los mios que se unieron para aseguarse de que Rias y ninguno de los otros se metiera. Al mismo tiempo, los demas mentores que estaban allí, acorralaron a Gabriel apuntando sus espadas en su contra. Se quedo inmutado aun principio, pero cambio cuando vio que alguno de sus angeles y querubines le apuntaban a él también.

-Traicionan a la orden -dijo Gabriel manteniendo la calma.

-Perdonanos Gabriel, pero seguir engañando a la gente diciendo que el Dios que alguna vez conocimos aun existe, es algo con lo que no podemos seguir haciendo -dijo un querubin.

-Me ire entonces con los mios -dijo Gabriel -a cambio dejaremos de perseguir a los emperadores dragones.

-Como saber que no es una broma y que apenas nos dispersemos nos atacaran, templario -exclamo Ophis conmigo inconciente sobre su hombro siendo cargado como un costal.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo -decía el general de la cruz -Issei nos esta haciendo un gran favor al perseguir a Loki. En cuenta a ti, tu padre nos ayudo sin saberlo al destruir a los borgia, le debo una a tu padre. Ophelia Flavia Auditore.

-Ophis solamente -dijo mi esposa.

-Como quieras -exclamo al final.

Gabriel se fue con los angeles devuelta a sus dominios, lo mismo fue con Sirzerchs y Azazel. Se sentía una gran tensión en el ambiente cuando ellos se fueron. La hermandad capturo a Freed junto al fruto del eden que Balba poseía, a la vez que capturaron los fragmentos resultantes de la espada de Dios que creo el arzobispo, y los pedazos de la espada durandal. Tallulah regreso las espadas del eden que trajo y me llevó hasta la casa a que descansase. La mentora se retiro con los miembros de la hermandad de Khaos dejandome a cuidado de Tallulah en la casa en la ciudad

En cuanto Rias y sus piezas, ella no sabia que hacer o alejarse de mi. Lo mismo fue para Asia, pero con ella fue una duda mucho mas complicado; descubrir que el hombre del cual se había enamorado es un aaesino buscado y que este ademas portaba al ser llamado anticristo y que mato a su Dios, era algo dificil de tragar.

Desperte a mitad de la noche cuando la ciudad entro en calma y la batalla había culminado. Desperte sin Asia o Rias durmiendo a mi lado como solían hacer, era extraño; una parte de mi decía "por fin puedo dormir solo" la otra decía "donde estan?" tenia que admitirlo, pero empecé a acostumbrarme a ellas a mi lado durmiendo. Fui hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua para ayudarme a calmar la jaqueca, de ahí fui a ver las habitaciones, encontre a Asia en su cuarto, durmiendo junto Tallulah sin su mascara, supuse a que esperará a Asia durmiera primero para que no le viera su rostro. Me gusta verla sin esa mascara, pues su rostro me recuerda a su madre, era una replica de ella con el cabello castaño que heredo de mi. Le di un beso en la frente sin despertarle al igual que a Asia, les deje dormir. No sin antes ver una carta a un lado de la cama donde estaban ahí, al abrirla leí:

 _La mentora le dijo la chica Gremory que debías descansar solo, para recuperar energías, por si preguntas donde esta. Por cierto._

Decia la carta, decidí salir al patio trasero de la casa, ya que había luna llena, por alguna razón me dio por contemplarla. Me sente sobre el pasto y mantuve mi vista sobre ella por varios minutos, así hasta que sentí que alguien me acompañaba si hacerse notar.

-Quien anda ahí? -pregunte mirando a una parte oscura del patio, sentí que alguien se ocultaba de ese lado.

Una figura femenina emergió de ahí, una que tenia una ropa negra ajustada desgarrada, se veía alterada, se sentía en de ella. Cuando se dejo contemplar, vi que era la peliazul de Xenovia, se le veía enojada, llena de rabia y confusión. Portaba un cuchillo consigo, un puñal; mientras que en la otra mano tenia un rosario de plata colgando de su mano.

-Tu... -dijo a mi con rabía en su voz.

Vino corriendo hacia mi con el cuchillo listo para matarme. No me movi, vi la desesperación y la confusión en su rostro. Xenovia me tacleo al estar sobre mi en el suelo, comenzó a cesar. Dio un grito ahogado y empezó a clavar el cuchillo en la tierra varias veces a un lado de mi cara, hasta que se detuvo, extrañamente comenzó a llorar.

-Toda mi vida... -decia llorando -toda mi vida la he entregado a Dios... y ahora descubro que él esta muerto... entregue mi vida a un ser que ya esta muerto... viví todo este tiempo engañada... -tomo mi mano y puso en ella el cuchillo que portaba y apunto a su corazón -por favor... matamé... liberame de este sufriendo... de esta... verguenza...

-No -respondí -no lo hare.

-Entonces violame, torturame hasme sufrir, solo quitame este dolor de mi cuerpo... -decía aun mas desesperada -te lo ruego, has que deje de...

Tuve que abofetearla para que se callara, sin embargo el golpe que le dí fue algo duró pues termino cayendo al suelo.

-Me pides que te mate solo porque no tienes a nadie que seguir, a nadie que te muestre un camino -dije al ponerme de pie, ella se sento sobre sus rodillas -nunca pensaste en elegir tu propio camino. Has vivido bajo una doctrina que limitaba tus descisiones.

-Igual tu -contesto tratando de detener su llanto -tu y los asesinos, ustedes viven con ese credo. Nada es verdad, Todo esta permitido. Que significa eso para ustedes, dimelo... por favor... -suplico.

-Que cada ser en esta basta existencia debe elegir su propio camino por su propia decisión y una vez que lo haga debe aprender a vivir con lo que venga en ese sendero, bueno o malo -dije pasando mi mano sobre los ojos de la peliazul para secar sus lagrimas. Tomo mi mano cuando estaba en su cara y la mantuvo pegada a ella.

-Porque cuando hablas así me late rapido el corazón, los mismo cuando hablaste con ese chico -decía de cuando sermonee a Kiba, ella llevo mi cara ha su corazón y lo mantuvo ahí -dejame seguirte, vuelme tu sierva, hare lo que me pidas -volvia a suplicar -te lo ruego dejame entregarte a ti.

-No -volví a responder -debes elegir un sendero sin seguir a nadie, sin volverte la sombra de otro. Vivir siguiendo el camino de otro no es vivir, debes estar dispuesta a travesar el camino mas oscuro por tu propia cuenta.

-Enseñame entonces, enseñame a vivir, asesino -exclamo la chica.

-Es gracioso -comente -le pides que te enseñe a vivir aun hombre que ha muerto varias veces -me referia tanto fisica como moralmente -tu misma debes aprender a vivir, Xenovia.

Fue lo ultimo que le dije ese noche antes de que se fuera de mi casa. Tallulah se había levantado para ver quien se trataba, pero le dije de que no era nada de que preocuparse, que volviese a dormir.

Desde esa noche muchas cambiaron drasticamente en mi vida en una semana para otra, literalmente; muchas de las cuales, fueron cosas a inesperadas.


	27. capitulo 27

**Thefat Cartman: lo se incluso yo me sentí raro al escrirbir el capitulo, pero era algo que yo queria escribir desde que surgio la idea en mi cabeza para este momento en el fanfic. Un voto para Tallulah al harem.**

 **Omarzevallos96: un voto para emparejar a Tallulah con otro.**

 **7M: otro voto para que Tallulah entre al harem.**

 **Diezmil: otro voto para Tallulah al harem.**

 **Bavm17: Otro voto para Tallulah al harem.**

 **Kazuto1987: otro voto mas para anexarla al harem.**

 **Sebas 365: Otro voto para el harem.**

 **Zet6: Otro voro mas para el harem.**

 **GJesus33: un voto mas para el harem**

 **Y el resultado final de esta encuesta es:**

 **Anexar a Tallulah al harem: 8 votos.**

 **Emparejarla con otro: 2 votos.**

 **Pues ganó el meterla al harem, así que de manera oficial, Tallulah estará en el harem de Issei. Como la voy a anexar ahí lo veré porque todavía voy a ingeniarmelas.Sin mas que decir, comencemos este circo.**

Tras la batalla contra Kokabiel y sus aliados en un intento desesperado por iniciar una segunda guerra al amenazar las facciones con la creación de la espada de Dios, Spirictus Santus. Junto con las revelaciones de que Dios esta muerto y que Ddraig, no es solo el dragon emperador rojo sino también el asesino de Dios y el ser que por reclamación le pertenece el titulo del ser supremo ante toda forma de vida. Muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar en mi vida y en la vida de los nuevos que había conocido antes, luego tras esa noche y en el lapso de los siguientes siete días.

A la mañana del primer día, cuando aun era fin de semana. Amenacia y el día esta turbio, una lluvia torrencial azoto la ciudad desde el alba hasta el ocaso, segun las noticias era producto de una tormenta que se había formado a las cercanías de japon. Ophis, Lilith y el resto habían vuelto a la base de Khaos. Baje a la cocina de la casa y encontre a Asia cocinando algo de arroz, cebolla, tomate y algunas otras cosas. Ella estaba como si nada. Como si lo que escuchó en día anterior no hubiera pasado.

-Asia... buenos días -salude preocupado.

-Buenos días, Issei -exclamo sonriente y con la espatula en la mano -pasa algo? -le pregunto, la tensión de saber si Asia se encontraba bien dibujaba en mi cara la preocupación.

-Eso es algo que yo debo preguntarte -me pare detras de la rubia mientras ella volvia a atender lo que cocinaba -como te sientes, con lo ayer.

Uan vez dije eso, Asia miro por encima de lo que cocina con una mirada de descepción y tristeza, la cual al instante cambio a una de felicidad y alivio.

-La verdad -decía en un principio -me siento, descepcionada. Saber que toda mi vida en la iglesia fue un engaño, creer que le servia a un Dios cuando ese Dios ya no existía -me sentí culpable, y porque no debia estarlo. Resulta que portaba al ser que mato a Dios todo estos siglos -pero a la vez, me siento aliviada. Cuando me convertí en demonio a petición suya, me ponia a pensar. Que pasaría si cuando muriese y fuera ante Dios para juzgarme. Él me tacharía como traidora o bruja, al igual que la iglesia.

-Asia -exclame con lastima con lo que ella decía.

-Aun así, no hubiera importado que le me tachara, porque al menos alguien mas me dio sin pedirle lo que tanto había deseado -volteo a verme poniendo sus manos en su espalda -alguien a quien amar.

-Aun me amas -me ruborize -me amas sabiendo que yo... -Asia no dejo terminar.

-Que usted posee al ser que mato a Dios, no me importa -dijo dibujando mas detalle a la sonrisa que tenia -porque ahora puedo estar con usted sin preocuparme -corrio a abrazarme, coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y se acurruco.

No quería soltarme, peor tampoco quería que me soltara. Y mientras me abrazaba, apague la estufa y lo que en ella cocinaba. De ahí, pase mi mano sobre la cabeza de Asia acariciando su pelo.

-Asia -exclame enamorado. Es uno de los pocos momentos en los que puedo decir, que he soltado parte de la carga que traigo. Pero, solo podre ser libre de la carga hasta acabar todo aquel que me hizo sufrir.

-Aunque -se separo de mi y mantuvo su vista sobre mi -me gustaría saber, que es verdad y que es mentira en la vida. Como le dije, vivi en las mentiras mucho tiempo, me gustaría saber cual es la verdad de este mundo.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso, Asia -conteste a la pequeña Rubia -algo en lo que somos buenos los asesinos es en descubrir la verdad del mundo.

No paso mucho cuando alguien aparecio en la sala de la cocina por medio de un circulo magico de mi clan que había formado. Era Tallulah, mi hija había salido a comprar despensa ha un super de las cercanías. Pasamos parte de el día en la casa con la lluvia azotando la ciudad distrayendonos en mi casa. Tallulah había convecido a Asia de que yo le enseñe a tocar el piano que tenia escondido en la casa, esto ya que según Asia le encanto cuando yo cante el otro día en clases.

Mientras yo le enseñaba a Asia, mi hija estaba acompañandonos en la habitación mientras afinaba una guitarra que trajo consigo el día que Ophis la asignó a infiltrarse en la escuela. Tallulah tiene un aura de rokera y metalera, desde que conocío el genero ella se intereso por tocar las guitarras electricas, algunas veces le veía y esuchar interpretar y hacer covers de los solos de guitarra de muchas bandas de estos generos y sus subgeneros.

-Hhhaaa! es muy dificil! -exclamo Asia luego de haber intentado replicar los pasos que le enseñaba para aprender a tocar el piano.

-No te frustres -dije -para mi también fue dificil aprender a tocar el piano. Solo debes ser perseverante.

-Solo espero tocar como usted lo hizo aquel día, Issei -exclamo la pequeña rubia.

-Sigues con eso -exclame tocando algunas de las teclas -solo soy un amateur con estas cosas, no soy tsn bueno.

-Pero tiene talento -comento feliz de tenerme a su lado -algo que tal vez no tenga -se deprimio en este ambito.

-Rey -exclamo un poco timida mi niña -por que no tocas algo para ella, así usted era como me animaba para perseverar cuando me enseñaste.

-Tal vez ayude -dije mirando a Asia -pero lo haré, si me ayudas.

-Bien -acomodo sus dedos en la guitarra tras colocarse la correa -usted empieza.

Puse mis dedos en los teclados correspondientes del piano y comencé a tocar y a cantar para alentar a Argento.

 **La canción es de "sonata arctica" la cual se llama "Replica". La canción original es en ingles, pero les traduje la letra :)**

 _Estoy en mi hogar de nuevo, gané la guerra, y ahora estoy detrás de tu puerta. He intentado obedecer la ley, mira el resultado de todo eso. ¿Me recuerdas, antes de la guerra? Soy el hombre que vivía en la puerta de al lado. Eso fue hace mucho…_

 _Como puedes ver, cuando me miras, soy piezas de lo que solía ser. Es más fácil, si no me miras estando sobre mis dos pies. Soy más alto ahora que estoy aquí, tú preguntas si todos mis sueños están realizados. Han hecho de mí un corazón de acero, soy una persona que puede ver las balas._

 _Nada es lo que parece. Soy una réplica, una réplica. De un despojo vacío de mí. No soy yo mismo, soy una réplica de mi…_

 _La luz esta en verde, mi conciencia esta limpia, una nueva vida para rellenar el vacío que hay en mí. El ultimo diciembre, yo no tenia nombre, y no puedo recordar, la víspera de navidad. Estoy en constante sufrimiento, ahora veo tú sombra en la lluvia. Pinté todas tus fotos de rojo. Desearía haberme quedado mejor en casa._

 _Nada es lo que parece. Soy una réplica, una réplica. De un despojo vacío de mí. No soy yo mismo, soy una réplica de mi…_

 _Vas a dejarme ahora, ya que todo ha terminado. Vas a dejarme ahora, ahora mi mundo está acabado…_

 _Estando aquí he mantenido en orden mi hogar. Ahora que estoy aquí, no volveré, creelo._

 _Me quede dormido y soñando un sueño, donde estoy flotando en un arroyo silencioso. Ya nadie me culpa de nada. Pero ya nada parece lo que es._

 _Nada es lo que parece. Soy una replica, una replica. De un despojo vacío de mí. No soy yo mismo, soy una replica de mi…_

 _Estoy en mi hogar de nuevo, gané la guerra, y ahora estoy detrás de tu puerta. He intentado obedecer la ley, mira el resultado de todo eso. ¿Me recuerdas, antes de la guerra? Soy el hombre que vivía..._

Terminamos la cantar y tocar, Asia nos alabo, dijo que era una canción algo triste pero hermosa a la vez. La había escrito luego de rescatado a mi primer amor luego de muchos años. Dana aquella vez que me rescato que yo no era el mismo chico inocente el cual había visto crecer y que fue corrompido por ella. Me dijo que todo en mi había cambiado, había crecido tanto para bien como para mal.

Cuando cayó la noche, y al cabo de las doce de la noche; ellas se fueron a domir Tallulah ha su habitación y Asia fue ha mi cama a acostarse. Era ya el segundo día, en la mañana tendríamos clase como cada comienzo de semana. Yo me quede despierto una hora mas en la noche, no se para que, estaba algo pensativo. Rias y el resto de su grupo no habían aparecido durante el día, supuse que debió ser por algo de su hermano Sirzechs o algo mas. Ophis se fue con mi Lilith sin avisar junto con el resto de los otros portadores de dragones legendarios.

En fin, no era del todo mi incunvencia. Olvide bañarme durante la tarde y aproveche que ambas inquilinas en mi hogar dormían para tener un baño tranquilo. Todo iba bien mientras me bañaba con el agua fría de la llave, cuando un ente femenino desnudo puso sus senos voluminosos contra mi espalda mientras envolvia sus manis alrededor de mi torso.

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que tomamos un baño juntos, mi amor -exclamo la mujer detras mi poniendo su rostro sobre mi hombro, llevando sus labios cerca de mis mejillas.

-Yo tambien te extrañe, Kuroka -pronuncie el nombre de la nekomata que me abrazaba.

Tome su mano y me di la vuelta para así poder besarla frente a frente. Me transforme en mi edad real para después poner mis manos sobre su cintura y ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Nos besamos con pasión bajo la lluvia de la regadera. Transformando la pasión en lujuria, Kuroka comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llevarlas hacía mi entrepierna. Pero cuando sus dedos de esta se encontraban a varios centimetros de mi miembro, detuve su mano entrelanzado sus dedos con los mios.

-Eso no -dije a Kuroka, tome sus manos y le hice dar una vuelta para que terminará pegando su espalda a mi pecho -ya te dije, lo haremos cuando sea nuestra luna de miel -seguido me puse a besar su cuello cuasando que sus orejas de gato se pararan.

-Un mes mas... -decía ella con exitasís -y sere tu nueva esposa -comenzó a tallar levemente su trasero que pegaba a mi miembro mientras su cola se movia lentamente sobre mi pecho -y podré disfrutar lo que hizo gritar de placer a la mentora -ella tomo mis manos y las pusos sobre sus senos, comenzó a hacer que se los frotará -tu también vas a disfrutar, Issei.

-Un mes mas -dije soltando su pecho derecho, llevando mi mano hacia su entrepierna para acariciar su fruto prohibido con mi mano -podras aguantar.

-Dime tu -me distraje y no vi que llevó su mano hacia mi entrepierna, empezó a tocarmelo de manera que este iba a despertar -cien años desde me propusiste matrimonio, un mes mas y seremos marido y mujer.

No hicimos nada mas que bañarnos juntos esa noche. Cuando estabamos en la bañera, ella sentada sobre mi; dijo que eran muchos los motivos por los que había descidido vistarme esa noche.

-Vas a decirme las razones por las que estas aquí Kuroka, dudo que solo haya sido a bañarte conmigo -exclame.

-La primera sería que -decía la nekomata pelinegra -recuerdas pedirle a la mentora investigar sobre esa chica Akeno Himejima, y su conexión con la hermandad.

-Si lo recuerdo, que te dijo -pregunte.

-Cuando investigo, encontro registros de ese apellido durante la rebelión Katsuma, ante de que fueras por petición de su líder Saigo -comentó. Muchos de los clanes samurias de aquella que pelearon en contra de la modernización repentina en japón eran clanes asesinos tan antiguos como nuestra orden -resulta que un pequeño grupo de samurias que se unió a ellos se apellidaba Himejima, dicen que una de sus miembros fue exiliada luego de tener una hija con un templario sin saber que el hombre era un templario, era un ángel caído.

-Eso explica porque el águila no se mostraba agrecibo con ella, reconoció su sangre asesina -dije. Las aguilas que tiene la orden fueron entrenadas para detectar sangre asesina en las masas y así encontrar con facilidad sus objetivos para entregar los mensajes -cual es el otro motivo por tu visita.

-El otro, bueno -acurruco su rostro muy cerca del mio mientras hacia un puchero en su cara -mas vale que nuestra boda sea antes que la de tu amiga.

-Ya te enteraste -dije nervioso. Ella hablaba de Grafia y del hecho de que yo le había emabarazado, y con tal hecho yo debo casarme con ella -tranquila -le apasiguaba -me aseguraré de casarme con Grafia después de casarme contigo.

-Espero que así sea -miro indignada hacia adelante -dime, como te sentiste después de verla tras siglos -pregunto.

-Fue algo inesperado -decía en un principio -no creí que la volvería a ver. Incluso olvide la promesa que le hice hace tiempo, pero cuando la vi... una parte de mi viejo ser volvio a la vida.

-Lo noto -comento -te ves mas alegre -se acurruco en mi torso -el otro motivo por el que vine es para preguntarte, como ha estado mi hermanita.

-Tu hermanita? -me intrige.

-La pequeña peliblanca que posee esa tal Rias Gremory -exclamo.

-Hablas de Koneko -comente -ella es la hermana de la que tanto me has hablado. No se parecen tanto para ser gemelas

-Si -entro en nostalgia Kuroka -hace siglos que no se de ella, mas que fue adoptada por una demonio.

Kuroka me había contado que de niñas, ella y su hermana gemela quedaron a la deriba, sobreviviendo por su cuenta. Un día ella al ser mayor, fue adoptada por un demonio, un demonio que conocía el poder que ocultaba Kuroka en su interior, comenzó a usarla para matar quien él quisiera, sea por venganza, diversión o propio fines. Kuroka me dijo que se arto de matar de ese modo porque todos los que le ordenaban asesinar eran inocentes. Cuando mató a su maestro y al resto de piezas, escapo. Fue encontrada por Ophis quien le ofrecio ser una asesina ya que ella quería castigar a hombres como su antiguo amo. La convirtiendo en una de las primeros miembros de Khaos en su formación. Poco después de volverse asesina me contó que se había enterado que su hermana fue adoptada por una demonio, temiendo que le hicieran pasar por lo mismo fue a por Koneko, pero entonces vio que el demonio le trataba bien y mejor que su viejo amo, así que le dejo, sabiendo que su hermana tendría una mejor vida como demonio que la tuvo Kuroka.

-Sabes, Koneko no muestra sus razgos nekomatas cuando esta con los otros -le comente.

-Debe ser porque aun rechaza su lado nekomata -exclamo -entre los demonios por obra de los templarios; cuentan, que yo me rebele simplemente por el hecho de ser conciente de mi poder, y que me escape por simple diversión.

-Supongo que ahora Koneko teme a liberar todo su poder por esos rumores -exclame.

-Podrías hacerme, mi amor -se dio la vuelta y poniendo su rostro de nuevo en mi pecho mientras ponia sus manos en mi torso dijo -ayudala a aceptar su verdadero yo, has que acepte lo que es.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda -dije acariciando su pelo.

Ya en la mañana de ese segundo día, Kuroka se fue como aparecio, sin aviso. Fui con Asia y Tallulah ha la escuela, todo normal ese día, solo nos recordo Kiryuu del Karaoke que habíamos dicho ir esa noche. De ahí nos dirigimos al club de Rias al cual la mujer nos volvió miembros. Una vez allí comenzaron las sorpresas apenas entramos.

-Te volviste demonio -dije a Xenovia quien estaba en el edificio mostrandonos sus nuevas alas de murcielago a la vez que portaba un uniforme del instituto, la peliazul dejo la iglesia y se paso al lado oscuro.

-Me rogó para convertirla en un demonio, puedea creerlo -exclamo Rias al respecto.

-No solo eso, Issei-sama -comento la espadachín -también renuncie a la orden templaria.

-No sabía que un templario podría abandonar la orden así de facíl -exclame sorprendido de tal hecho.

-No fue facíl -dijo Xenovia.

 _Flashback_

Conto que después de haber hablado conmigo esa noche, se encontró con su maestro de la orden templaria, Otso Berg. Y le hablo de la descisión que había tomado tras escucharme.

-Quieres abandonar la orden templaria, Xenovia, sabes que eso no es posible, lo sabes bien -exclamo Berg. La peliazul dijo que no pudo mirarlo a los ojos -pero -el hombre le ayudo -la otra ocasión tu protegiste a mi familia sin que te lo pidiera, aun te debo ese favor. Le dire a la orden tu descisión e independientemente de la razón por la cual la tomaste, te perseguiran. Pero me aseguraré de que no te sigan la pista, al menos por lo que me reste de vida. Buena suerte Xenovia Quarta -se despidió Berg.

 _Fin del flashback_.

-Eso paso -dijo tras contarnos.

-Y tu amiga, que fue de Irina -pregunte.

-No lo tomo muy bien que digamos -dijo Xenovia -le conte lo ocurrido en la batalla y dijo que eso no justificaba mi traición, me llamó hereje y que la proxima vez que nos vieramos, que yo pidiera no sea porque la enviaron a matarme -bajo la mirada, me conto que ella e Irina se fueron por muchos amigas años hasta anoche en el aereopuerto donde se despidieron. Luego fue a con Asia y se inclino ante ella en señal de disculpas -te debo unas disculpas Asia Argento. Ahora entiendo el dolor que pasaste al ser expulsada de la iglesia, te juzgue creyendo que hacia lo mejor para ti diciendo que te llevaría ante Dios. Pero ahora que ese Dios esta muerto me siento como una completa estupida.

-Tranquila -exclamo Asia siendo gentil -lo mismo sentí al saber que Dios ya no existe, pero; ahora tengo a otras personas mas importantes que Dios en mi vida -le sonrió a la nueva caballero de Rias.

-Gracias -exclamo la peliazul.

Cayó la noche y llegó el momento de ir a con Kiryuu y el par de chicos pervertidos del salón a aquella noche de diversión en el karaoke como se tenia agendado para los seis. Fue una noche de diversión sana y tranquila para Asia y mi Tallulah. Se pidio bebidas y botanas por parte de los chicos y Kiryuu para todos a excepción de mi hija por sus facultades de la mutación que le hizo Loki. Ya había cantado Kiryuu con una canción del genero popular mientras que Asia había cantado algo infantil, pero con su personalidad causo encanto entre los cinco. Luego los dos muchachos cantaron un dueto de algo que parecia ser la combinación Pop y Rap, y finalmente llegó el turno de mi hija.

-Es tu turno, Tallulah-chan -exclamo la chica pervertida de lentes extendiendole la tablet con la que se podía elegir la musics del panel.

-Yo... -Tallulah se puso nerviosa al ver que le daban el mando -...canto después de que nii-sama pase -dijo con panico, Tallulah ha cantado sola en su habitación en la mansión. Nunca ha cantado ante otros, ni para mi, aunque le he escuchado hacerlo.

-Vamos Tallulah, no te va a pasar nada malo -dije para que agarrará confianza. Pero solo se puso mas nerviosa.

-Porque no cantan juntos -sugirió Kiryuu lo cual no era mala idea -Tallulah-chan estarías mas comoda cantando con tu querido nii-sama.

-Bueno -calmo su miedo -porque no -tome el mando y comencé a moverle la larga lista de canciones que había hasta que ella metio su dedo y detuvo la lista en una canción -quiero cantar esa.

-Segura -quería saber si iba a cantar la canción que eligió.

-Si -dijo segura.

Había elegido la canción "Bring me to life" de "Evanescence". Tomamos los microfonos que nos extendieron y esperamos el momento para mover nuestros labios. **(Tambien traduje la canción)**

 _¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas? Llevándote hasta mi interior donde me he convertido en alguien tan insensible. Sin alma, mi espíritu está dormida en algún frío lugar. Hasta que lo encuentres ahí y me lleves de vuelta a casa._

 _(Despiértame). Despiértame por dentro. (No puede despertar). Despiértame por dentro. (Sálvame). Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad. (Despiértame). Has que mi sangre que se mueva. (No puedo despertar). Antes de terminar incompleta.(Sálvame) Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido._

 _Ahora que sé lo que soy, sin ti, no puedes simplemente dejarme. Respira en mí y hazme real, tráeme a la vida._

 _(Despiértame). Despiértame por dentro. (No puede despertar). Despiértame por dentro. (Sálvame). Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad. (Despiértame). Has a mi sangre que se mueva. (No puedo despertar). Antes de terminar incompleta. (Sálvame). Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido._

 _Tráeme a la vida. (He estado viviendo una mentira. No hay nada adentro) Tráeme a la vida._

 _Congelada por dentro sin tu calor, sin tu amor, mi amor. Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte._

 _(Toda este tiempo. No puedo creer que no te pude ver. Escondida en la oscuridad. Pero estabas delante de mí)._

 _Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años. Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo. (Sin un pensamiento. Sin una voz. Sin alma)._

 _No me dejes morir aquí. Debe que haber algo mal. Tráeme a la vida_

 _(Despiértame). Despiértame por dentro. (No puede despertar). Despiértame por dentro. (Sálvame). Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad. (Despiértame). Has a mi sangre que se mueva. (No puedo despertar). Antes de terminar incompleta.(Sálvame). Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido._

 _Tráeme a la vida. (He estado viviendo una mentira. No hay nada adentro). Tráeme a la vida._

-Increible -dijo de cabello rapado asombrado.

-Tallulah-chan tienes una gran voz -dijo su amigo.

-Ambos tienen un gran talento -comento alegre Asia.

-Gracias... -exclamo mi hija apenada -todo se lo debo a nii-sama.

-En serio -dijo Kiryuu intrigada -quien te enseño a cantar y tocar, Issei-kun, tus padres o algun familiar -pregunto.

-Una vieja amiga -respondí sincero.

-Oigan puedo hacerles una pregunta -dijo Matsuoda -ustedes hermanos, y tienen la misma edad, no son gemelos o sí?

-Soy nueve meses menor que nii-sama -le respondió Tallulah nerviosa con esa mentira.

-Estas diciendo que sus padres apenas tuvieron a Issei-kun te hicieron a ti Tallulah-chan -comentó picarona Kiryuu.

Y justo antes de que siguieran haciendo mas preguntas y suposiciones incomodas para mi hija. Mi telefono comenzó a sonar, una de las chicas responsables del lugar entro diciendo que había una llamada para mí. Cuando atendí el telefono, escuche la voz de mi esposa.

-Hola -salude.

-Issei -escuche la voz de Ophis -tengo que hablar contigo. Ve a la torre de Tokio, te veo en el centro de la torre.

-De hablas? que pasa? -pregunte, su voz se escuchaba seria. Sin embargo solo me dijo eso y corto la llamada.

Fui a por Tallulah y Asia pars decirles que debía retirarme por un inconveniente que había surgido y tenia que atenderlo. Mi hija ya sabía de que trataba así que le encargue el volver con Asia a casa para después. Me dirigí hacia la torre como ordeno y me puse a la espera de ella para saber el porque me estaba citando de manera tan inexplicable. Pasaron mas de la media noche y no llegaba, ya era el tercer día de esa semana. Me sente sobre la viga de soporte y en el lugar comencé a recordar, la vez en que mi mentora me entregó la fotografía de Raynare para cazarla y termine conociendo al grupo de Rias, a Asia y muchos otros mas.

-Perdona la espera -dijo Ophis apareciendo detras mio para después sentarse a mi lado en la viga.

-Que paso esta vez para citarme aquí de nuevo -cuestione al respecto.

-Hubo una reunión entre los mentores de la hermandad, discutimos que hacer contigo, al saber que Ddraig era el nuevo Dios -exclamo la mentora de la hermanda a la que pertenecia. Me intrigue conforme a esto y al modo que lo dijo, desilucionante y enojada, aunque era normal verla en esos estados, pero esta vez la veía diferente.

-De que hablas? -pregunte -mas bien, de que hablaron?

-Dime Issei, nunca le preguntaste a Ddraig quien fue antes de terminar encerrado en tu interior -cuestiono.

-Se lo he preguntado en distintas ocasiones. Siempre me decía que fue encerrado por Dios sacrificandose para detener los estragos que causaba en la guerra -respondí -pero cuando Kokabiel reveló esos secretos, Draig ha estado actuando extraño, me causa dolor en el brazo, viejos recuerdos de dolor vienen de momento a mi como si fuera efecto sangrado y cuando le preguntó a Ddraig que pasa no me responde, se pone aucente -dije tallando mi brazo izquierdo.

-Lo mismo a pasado conmigo, y con Vali, con Caleb, con Dulcenia y Witlod también les ha pasado -exclamo Ophis tras levantarse y dar vueltad sobre su eje.

-Que es lo que pasa Ophis -le cuestione.

-Una vez te dije que los registros que tenemos de la gran guerra de las facciones estaba a medias -dijo mi esposa -bueno, con estas revelaciones, no tenemos nada. Es algo que siempre lo suspucimos, los mentores siempre sospechamos que esos registros estaban dentro de la memoria de los dragones legendarios que tu, yo y el resto tenemos. Por desgracia esos recuerdos estaban bloqueados en las memorias de nuestros dragones. Sabiamos que los dragones no recordaban sus días en la guerra, por eso te pedí encontrar al portador de Vritra cuando te infiltramos en esa escuela, para saber si Vritra recordaba algo de esa guerra de forma clara tras ser dividido en cuatro y así parece.

-Llamo a Ddraig genocida el primer día que se reencotró -exclame al respecto -quieres preguntarle que recuerda de la guerra.

-Ya no viene al caso -dijo Ophis -resulta, según los dragones, todos ellos dicen que murieron a manos de Ddraig antes de matar a Dios, suponemos que incluso mató a Vritra antes de eso. Creemos que Ddraig sabe completamente la historia de la guerra ya que él mato a Dios y a muchos.

-Quieres que Ddraig me diga completamente la historia de la gran guerra -dije.

-Si, por orden del consejo debo estar contigo hasta que Ddraig hable del tema para que sea dicho una sola vez -exclamo.

-Esto es lo que concierne a todos mentores -comente ironico.

-Por una parte si, así podriamos averiguar si sabe las ubicaciones de los fragmentos del eden y el tipo que son en este mundo y los otros -exclamo Ophis.

-Así que tendre a mi esposa conmigo, como em los viejos tiempos -la tome de la cintura y la jale hacia mi -y el otro motivo de la reunión de los mentores fue -cuestione.

-Draig es Dios y tu su heredero, por lo tanto a ti te corresponde el trono divino. Vali es descendiente del original rey demonio Lucifer. Dulcenia del demonio Leviatan. La madre de Caleb era la nieta de Thor, el padre de ella el portador de Fafnir y él se la paso a Caleb, por lo tanto el es heredero al trono asgardiano. Witlod tiene el poder para ser conciderado un rey demonio. El chico que posee a Vritra igual, con algo de entrenamiento. Son goku podría ser puesto al mando de los angeles caídos, Koruka al mando de los seres sobrenaturales y Arthur junto a su hermana como gobernantes del mundo humano... -decía Ophis de forma alterada.

-Para -le interrumpí y le solte -sabes que escucho de lo que has dicho, lanza golpes de estado, invasiones, desatar guerras. Los asesinos no desatamos eso, nosotros detenemos esas cosas no las iniciamos.

-Ya lo se! -se molesto -hay quienes suponen en la orden, que esto podría ser el fin de la guerra entre asesinos y templarios -decía ya que se reveló que Ddraig es Dios.

-Quien lo supone -exclame.

-Vali -dijo -él aparecio en la reunión de los mentores en la que me asignaron para registrar las memorias de Ddraig una vez que las recuperara. Vali entro y dijo que si tomamos esos titulos podríamos ponerle fin a la eterna guerra.

-Que dijeron los mentores -pregunte.

-Todos tuvimos el mismo pensamiento, que Vali había perdida la razón. Su idea va en contra de nuestro credo y contra todo lo que hemos peleado todos estos milenios -exclamo. Yo ya sabía sobre Vali y su ascendecia de la que provenia mas allá de la Ibn'lahad.

-Vali siempre a aspirado a tener el puesto de rey demonio Lucifer -dije -sabes que esa avaricia suya lo corrompe.

-Siempre pense que podría hacerlo cambiar cuando lo volví uno de los nuestros. Ahora con lo ocurrido recientemente temo que se haya vuelto una amenaza -exclamo Ophis.

-Que haras -le pregunte gentilmente.

-Puse a Arthur a vigilarlo para asegurarnos de que no se vuelva otro Baptiste o un Duncan Walkport -dijo. Suspiro y de ahí se acerco a mi a abrazarme, cosa que casi nunca hacia -dejemos por un lado si -dijo pegando su cabeza a mi.

-Primero descubro que Loki ha fue tras mi cabeza para matarne a mi a Ddraig para volverse Dios. Ahora debo preocuparme porque Vali no haga ninguna locura por su loca ambisión -dije con Ophis aun pegada a mi -porque mas debo preocuparme.

-Los mentores también temen que algunas otras facciones templarias vengan contra ti ya que se sabe que es lo que portas -exclamo -es otro de los motivos por los que me pusieron a estar contigo.

-Vas a ser mi guardaespaldas -exclame sarcastico -bueno, el lado positivo es que al menos podre pasar mas tiempo contigo y Lilith.

-No solo a mi me asignaron, también al hijo de Dorian -comentó -y yo que quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo como aquella noche en el caribe -se acurruco mas en mi.

Hablaba de la noche en la que creamos a Lilith por ahí del siglo XIX. Le pregunte si iba a infiltrarse en la escuela al respecto cuando dijo que estaría cerca de mi para cuando Ddraig hablase de lo que recordara lo ocurrido guerra. Dijo que no, no iba mezclarse en un sitio como ese, ni ella ni Caleb; ademas Caleb parece ser mas un chico de secundaria que va a principios del tercer año. En fin, después del día de clases de aquel tercer día de esa semana. Rias me llamo y me llevó en compania de Tallulah a un lugar del que casí no visitaba en la escuela, la piscina de natación de la academia.

-Quieres que limpie esta cosa -dije asqueado del estado en el que estaba la alberca. El agua apestaba putrefactamente, tenia moo, las paredes iguale, habían hojas secas en el agua, incluso creo que había un animal muerto.

-La pelea contra Kokabiel destruyó parte de la escuela -comentó Rias.

-Creí que el que causo mas destrucción fui yo -exclame por como deje la escuela luego de que un loco Ddraig tomará control de mi otra vez.

-Bueno, si, lo hizo -exclamo Tallulah -pero, la presidenta del consejo dijo que todo era responsabilidad de los actos de Kokabiel. Erwin y Manfred hablaron con ella para reparar los estragos que se causaron, bueno; los que causó -yo -para repararlos y dijo que lo que pase con las inmediaciones de la escuela es asunto suyo. Pero dijo que después le saldaría usted esa cuenta.

-Supongo que Sona quiere limpié esto, verdad -exclame.

-No -dijo Rias sonriendo -limpiar la piscina fue que yo le pedí como compensación por dejarle llevar toda la responsabilidad de reparar la escuela.

-Y porque estoy aquí entonces -pregunte.

-Porque ustedes son miembros oficiales del club de ocultismo y le dije a Sona que nuestro club sería el responsable de limpiar la piscina -dijo Rias cuando entraron al lugar Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia y Kiba trayendo cubetas, escobas y los quimicos de limpieza.

-Tienes ropa para -pregunte a Tallulah.

-Usaré la ropa de deportiva que me dio la escuela -contesto mi hija.

-Hagamos esto entonces -dije descepcionado del motivo por el que nos hizo venir Rias, creí que seria algo mas interesante. Sin embargo me entró nostalgia, Dana me hacia lo mismo, una vez me convoco a su habitación y yo de inocente creí que perdería esa vez mi castidad en sus manos ya que al estar en su cuarto cerro la pierta con seguro, pero resulto que solo me llamó para decirle que tipo de vestido le quedaba. Aun esa vez pude ver facciones de su cuerpo descubiertas por primera vez.

Tallulah fue el vestidor de mujeres con Rias y el resto de sus chicas mientras yo fui al de varones en compania de Kiba para cambiarnos la ropa por una mas comoda para la situación en la que Rias me había metido. Cuando nos cambiabamos, el rubio caballero rompio el silencio que había entre nosotros.

-Issei-san -me llamo Yuuto tras ponerse su camiseta blanca del uniforme escolar deportivo.

-Que pasa -pregunte al ver que me hablaba.

-Estoy en deuda con usted -exclamo Kiba mirandome directamente.

-De que hablas -pregunte al respecto terminandome de poner la camisa del uniforme.

-Usted me salvo del sufrimiento y la pena que había cargado durante todos estos años -dijo Kiba con la mirada baja.

-Solo hice lo que Rias me pidió, asegurarme de que no te pierdas -conteste -si quieres agradecerle a alguien, debe ser a ella.

-Lo sé, pero... lo que intento decir... -no busco que decir, guardo silencio un momento y tras recapacitar, busco las palabras que quería pronunciar, levanto la cabeza y empezó -usted ha estado recorriendo un largo y tortuoso sendero por mucho tiempo, uno que, a pesar no haberlo terminado aun, lo ha vuelto fuerte tanto físico, como en lo magico y lo mental. Si quiero ser un buen caballero de Rias Gremory y un gran aliado para mis nuevas compañeras, se lo pido -se arrodillo, y sin apartar la mirada de mi exclamo -por favor, Hyoudou Issei, enseñeme a ser fuerte, enseñeme a ser igual de fuerte y decidido como usted.

Uno normalmente se sentiría incomodo ante este tipo de situaciones. Pero a un asesino de clase maestro como yo, es algo de lo que puede ver a menudo en su vida cuando encuentra a quienes quieren pelear por algo que vale la pena morir sin remordimiento.

-Levantate -le extendí mi mano y él la tomo, le ayude a ponerse de pie -Kiba eres un buen guerrero, lo he visto en este corto periodo. Si realmente quieres mejorar con alguien como yo, te diré esto, soy un maestro estricto y duro. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a mi hija o alguno de mis piezas al respecto.

-Te lo agardezco, Issei-san -exclamo haciendo una corta reverencia.

Ambos no lo sabiamos, pero Rias estaba a las espaldas de la puerta de nuestro vestidor, ella escucho lo que Kiba me pidió en ese momento y Rias se sintió furiosa al respecto, enojada, molesta; pero sobre todo, frustrada. Al oír que Kiba quería ser mas fuerte con mi ayuda que con la de su ama le hacía sentir como una líder y maestra inutíl.

Iba a decir algo a Yuuto en al respecto cuando empezó a doler la cabeza. Sentía que me habían anesteciado, y estaba despertaba con los efectos de esta droga encima todavía. El piso se veía borroso, tenia vertigo me sentía desubicado. Eran los dolores que le comente a Ophis al respecto, después de lo dicho por Kokabiel, Ddraig a estado dandome estos efectos, por lo que pude deducir, era que Ddraig estaba recordando sus días durante la gran guerra de facciones. Con el dolor producido perdi el equilibrio y caí al suelo pero puses mis hombros para amortiguar mi caida al suelo

-Issei-san, que te pasa -escuche la voz de Kiba alejandose, cuando volvió a mi cabeza algunos recuerdos.

Al estar en el suelo, comencé a ver el escenerio de la guerra Vietnam donde participe, era aquella ocasión cuando el vietcon embosco mi unidad la primera vez que nos lanzaron a la batalla, rafagas de balas y explosiones inundaban la zona junto a los gritos de desesperación, histeria y sufrimiento de mi escuadrón al mando. Comencé a levantarme tras apoyarme se la banca que había en el vestidor cuando lo hacía, el recuerdo cambio, era me encontraba aquella vez que me enviaron al frente de stalingrado, era la vez que los sovieticos nos bombardearon con sus piezas de artillería pesada en el centro de la plaza principal de la ciudad, mis soldados a cargo corrían a resguardarse de las cargas enemigas que nos caían a lado, o donde pisabamos. Una vez de pie, cambio el escenario de mis recuerdos. Mi mente me llevó de vuelta a Passchendale, donde el batallón al que estaba nos entrabamos peleando con las ballonetas, piedras y cuchillos contra los soldados germanicos en el lodo y el alambré de puas. En eso, se me ocurrió mirar a mi brazo que me estaba produciendo un dolor inmenso, lo vi, y estaba mutado, parecía que estarse convirtiendo en un brazo de un dragón.

-Issei... -escuche una voz femenina hablandome de frente. Miré y vi a un soldado germanico que venía a golpearme con la culata de su rifle. Sentí el golpe ascestado contra mi rostro el cual me arrojó contra los casilleros del vestidor haciendo que saliera de los recuerdos. Una vez que mi vista y mente se aclaro, vi a Ophis quien me había ascestado el golpe mientras Rias y Akeno estaban detrás de ella.

-Issei -pregunto mi mentora junto a Caleb una vez que salí del malestar. Miré mi brazo izquierdo y vi que estaba deformado y pintado de un color rojizo -te estas volviendo a pasar como la otra vez -saco un pequeño espejo y la puso delante de mi para que viera mis ojos habían cambiado, mi iris paso un tono verde fosforence y la pupila a un tono amarillo igual de fosforencente y lo blanco de mis ojos se puso negro.

-Que le ocurre a Issei -pregunto Rias al verme en ese estado.

-Todos los portadores de un emperador dragon tenemos la habilidad de convertirnos en un dragon gigante, con la misma apariencia que nuestros anfitriones -dijo Ophis -pero para ello debemos aprender a liberar y controlar las formas previas al modo dragón.

-Si, Issei nos hablo de eso el otro día -dijo Rias.

-La primera vez que Issei se convirtió en dragon se salto todos los modos previos y directamente se convirtió en dragón, eso porque él tiene un problema al controlar su ira -exclamo Ophis como si yo estuviera inconciente, la situación de la que hablaba fue aquella ocasión en la que le cause el trauma a Lilith -y cuando salió de la forma, quedo en el mismo estado que ahora. Cuando Ddraig tomo control de Issei hace poco, iba a liberar esa forma dragoniana de la misma forma a la primera y por eso Issei esta ahora así.

-Dentro de una hora estaré bien, descuiden -los otros dos días que me paso esto me encerre en mi habitación para que no me viera nadie.

-Oiga yo estoy aquí -dijo Caleb sacando su sacred gear y puso su mano sobre frente.

-Remaster -exclamo el dragon Fafnir. La magia de la sacred gear de Caleb hizo efecto en mi, devolvió mi brazo y mi ojo a mi estado anterior hace cinco minutos e incluso me sentí mejor.

-Ya estas mejor -pregunto Ophis.

-Si -dije a mi mentora, me levante y mire al chico -gracias Caleb.

-Seguro que estas bien -pregunto preocupada Rias.

-Calma, ya estoy mejor. Hay que limpiar esa piscina, vamos -exvlame ya devuelta a mi.

Limpiamos aquel lugar del cual no se le había dado mantenimiento desde hace dos meses. Apenas terminamos, Akeno lleno el lugar con agua que saco de una apertura hecha con un circulo de la familia perteneciente. Luego de toda la limpieza, Rias dijo que ibamos a usarla para divertirnos, esto ya que Sona le permitió usarla una vez terminará la limpieza. Las chicas se fueron a cambiar los uniformes escolares que tenían por unos bikinis que habían comprado, incluso Tallulah le habían comprado uno por gracia de Rias que adivino su talla al ir de compas. La escarlata tenía un bikini blanco mientras que Himejima portaba uno azul combinado con rojo, Tallulah tenia un bikini completamente rojo sencillo mientras que Koneko y Asia vestían el uniforme de natación; Xenovia se había ido todavía a buscar un bikini para ella así que no vimos por un rato. Como Caleb, Ophis y mi pequeña Lilith estaban en el lugar, las invito a formar parte del momento.

-Que dicen Caleb-kun, Ophis-san -exclamo Rias en invitación a mi esposa y al Dorian.

-Por mi esta bien -dijo el hijo de Arno.

-Quieres que papá te enseñe a nadar, Lilith -pregunto Ophis a niestra hija.

-Lilith... papá... nadar... si! -exclamo mi pequeña con los brazos arriba.

Kiba llevó a Caleb por ropa para cambiarse y Asia hizo lo mismo con mi Lilith, mientras tanto Ophis se quedo ahí con nosotros. Rias le dijo que había ropa para entrar a la piscina de su medida pero ella dojo que no la necesitaba. Se quito la blusa y falda que llevaba, quedandose con los retazos de tela negra en equis que le cubrían sus pequeños senos al igual que se quedaba con un calzón negro ligero de atadura que le cubría su intimidad que yo había reclamado.

Ya en la piscina que no era tan profunda de lo parecía, apenas si era un metro y medoo de hondo. Al principio estuve enseñandole a nadar a Lilith, Asia le había conseguido un traje de natación de su medida mientras que Ophis le había puesto unos flotadores en los hombros. Ella estaba flotando a un lado junto a nosotros mientras Rias, Akeno, Tallulah, Caleb y Kiba nadaban en el resto de la piscina.

-Lista Lilith -dije a mi pequeña tras jalar de ella por un buen tramo de la piscina. Sentía que ya estaba lista para -voy a soltarte.

-Papá... Lilith nada... Lilith nada... -dijo mi pequeña mientras flotaba y movía sus piernas en el agua.

-Así se hace Lilith -sonreí a mi pequeña.

-Issei es un buen papá -exclamo Akeno junto Rias cerca de mi esposa al ver como convivia con mi hija.

-Lastima que él no se considere como tal -dijo Ophis.

-Issei -exclamo Rias nadando hacia mi.

-Que pasa Rias -dije.

-Puedo pedirte un favor -Rias me pidió enseñarle a nadar a Koneko a Asia.

Ambas chicas no sabían sobre nadar, así que les ensele con gusto, primero a Koneko, luego a Asia. Cuando le enseñe a Koneko a nadar recorde lo que me pidió su hermana, de ayudarla a aceptar su lado nekomata. Mientras aprendía a nadar yo pensaba en como ayudar a la peliblanca, me di cuenta que ella es temerosa cuando se trata de cosas nuevas, cuando quise soltarka en tres ocasiones para que nadase ella se aferro a mi con miedo en su mirada. Le aterraba lo desconocido, mas si lo tenía que hacer de forma independiente.

Luego de enseñarles a nadar y de estar un rato en la piscina. Rias, Akeno, Ophis, Asia y Koneko salieron de la piscina para darse un balo de sol. Argento y Toujou se durmieron a luz del sol mientras que Rias, Ophis y Akeno disfrutaban se la luz solar. En tanto yo seguía en el agua junto a Caleb mientras Yuuto nadaba en el lugar y Talkulah y Lilith jugaban en el agua como hermanas que son.

-Tu madre se llamaba Touru -exclame, le pedí a Caleb que me contara sobre como Arno lo obtuvo, ya que en los días que andube en Francia con él, no tenia una chica ya que aun no superaba del todo lo de Elise.

-Así es, Touru Polka -exclamo Caleb.

Me contó, que después fui a Francia, y que conocí a Arno cuando nos encargaron encontrar un fragmento que yacía debajo de parís. Con ayuda de un chico de nombre León, Arno encontro el artefacto antes que lo hallaran los hombres que excavaban ahí. Dorian le asignaron por orden del nuevo mentor de los asesinos franceses el entrenamiento de una novicia de ese nombre, una pelinaranja de nombre Touru Polka, una chica de Filandia.

-Eso fue durante dos años de entrenamiento -dijo Caleb -luego de volverla una asesina oficialmente, mi mamá y mi papá se volvieron muy unidos, con el tiempo se enamoraron, se casaron y de ahí nací yo. Resulta que mi bisabuelo era portador de Fafnir y yo era su unico bisnieto, así que por eso me lo paso a mi.

-Increible -dije -siempre supe que Arno tendría una vida feliz -me contó el sufrimiento que paso al perder a sus padres, el inculpamiento de matar al padre su mejor amiga, de ser traicionado por su maestro y la muerte de Elise -que fue al final con él.

-Si habla de su muerte, murió feliz, el mismo día que mi madre, al mismo tiempo dejaron de existir; murieron por causas naturales -me contó Caleb.

-Me hubiera gustado convivir con él mas, era un buen sujeto -comente.

En seguida salimos de la piscina tras mucho tiempo de estar en el agua y nos dirigimos por refrigerios, el fue a las maquinas expendedoras de botanas de la escuela mientras que yo iba por las de bebidas. En tanto ibamos por ello, Rias comenzó una platica con Ophis al ver que me alejaba.

-Así que... -exclamo Rias llamando la atención de Ophis -...Usted es la esposa de Issei, la portadora del dragon Ouroboros -Ophis apenas si volteo a verla -Ophelia. No? -Rias se sentía incomoda al respecto.

-Solo hay dos personas que me pueden llamar así, mi padre y mi madre, pero ellos ya murieron -exclamo Ophis -que quieres, Rias Gremory.

-Nada, solo busco conversar -exclamo la peliescarlata -sobre sus padres, quienes fueron, Gabriel dijo el otro día que estaba en deuda con su padre.

-Quieres que te cuente -comentó Ophis, a lo cual ella le contó la historia de su padre -Durante el renacimiento, un joven de nombre Ezio Auditore, le dio caza una familia de hombres por toda Italia al descubrir que planeaban dominar europa y el mundo. Esa familia se apellidaba, Borgia.

-Los Borgia, habla de Cesar Borgia y el papa Rodrigo Borgia -exclamo Rias interesada.

-Ellos mataron a mi abuelo y mis tios, mi padre se dio la tarea de vengarlos, salvar italia y matar a los borgia antes de realizaran su cometido -contó Ophis.

-Es curioso, no hay registro de eso en los libros de historia -exclamo Rias.

-Mi padre actuo en las sombras como el asesino que era, sin el deseo que sea recordado por lo que hizo, es mas no quiso que sepan de él -termino de contar.

-Por que los asesinos actuan así, desde las sombras, porque no publicamente -cuestiono Rias.

-Dime Rias Gremory, cuando un titere se mueve, ves los hilos no -Rias acento con la cabeza -dime vez al hombre que mueve los hilos detras de la contirna, no verdad.

-Los enemigos de los asesinos, los templarios; actuan desde las sombras, controlando los hilos que mueven sus titeres. Nosotros hacemos lo mismo, nos movemos en las sombras, destruimos sus titeres, cortamos los hilos y los seguimos hasta el titiritero que los controla -exclamo Ophis.

-Como es que el mundo no sabe de esa guerra, entre asesinos y templarios -le pregunto Rias.

-Sencillo, viven engañados por los templarios, ellos le hacen creer a las personas que nada malo pasa en su sociedad, que es estable y es perfecta. Ninguna sociedad es así, son fragiles y faciles de destruir -le explicaba Ophis -los asesinos queremos que el mundo vea esa fragilidad de su sociedades y que las personas entiendan que deben que la unica forma de hacerla resistente es que aprendan a luchar por la verdad. Eso me dijo mi padre una vez, lo unico que puede cambiar al mundo es que la sociedad aprenda a luchae cada uno por descubrir la verdad que hay detras de todo, hasta de lo mas insignificante.

-Su padre fue un sabio hombre -dijo Rias.

-Lastima que murio cuando yo solo tenia 15 años -dijo Ophis - algo mas que quieras saber Rias Gremory.

-Como es que usted posee a Ouroboros, siempre me dijeron que era un dragon emperador libre -se refería a que no estaba sellado como sacred gear.

-Esa es otra historia que tiene que ver con mi padre -exclamo mi esposa -Ouroboros tenía la facultad de convertirse en humano como cualquier otro drahon no sellado. Durante el renacimiento. Ouroboros estaba disfrazado como una mujer, porque se hallaba debíl a pesar de los años de la guerra. Esa mujer fue salvada por mi padre cuando unos sujetos quisieron lo con ella. Ouroboros tenia una deuda que saldar con mi padre y busco la forma de hacer devolver el favor, cuando yo nací, según Ouroboros yo no respiraba, mis padres no querían perderme y sin que mi papá lo supiera, Ouroboros se sello dentro de mi cuerpo para hacer que viva. Desde entonces lo porto, y lo portaré por la eternidad, Ouroboros me da inmortalidad.

-Asombroso -dijo Rias -como es que se enamoró usted de Issei -preguntó.

-Un día, Issei hizo lo unico que mis padres me hacían cuando me portaba mal -puso su mano en la mejilla -me dio una cachetada. Había ido con él a matar un hombre cuando yo lo destruí en vez de Issei, ese hombre nos conduciría a Loki de una vez por todas y yo como estupida lo mate antes de que hablara. Issei me golpeo y me regaño, y eso que soy yo su superiora. En fin con el tiempo, vi que Issei a pesar de ser menor en edad que yo, él era mas maduro de pensamiento y razonamiento, eso me enamoró, con el tiempo fuiamos desarroyando y expresando lo que uno sentía por el otro hasta que esa noche creamos a Lilith. Es curioso, pero aun recuerdo como Issei me lo hizo, me tomo por la cintura y entró en mi...

Mientras Ophis le contaba a Rias sobre como le hice el amor esa vez. Yo volvia de traer las bebidas, cuando me encontre a Xenovia.

-Issei-sama -exclamo Xenovia topandomela en el camino.

-Hola Xenovia -dije con las botellas en las manos -donde andabas.

-Me estaba poniendo este traje que me compro la presidenta, como me veo -dijo ruborizada y dando la vuelta para que la apreciera. Su bikini era uno verde con unas barillas que dejaban ver un escote pronunciado de Xenovia.

-Te vez, tardaste en ponertelo -exclame.

-Usar algo como esto es nuevo para mi -dijo Xenovia.

-Te ves bien, resalta tu figura -vi que de pronto se apeno -que pasa Xenovia.

-Issei-sama... -le interumpí.

-Solo dime Issei -pedí.

-Si usted quiere, Issei, usted -se ruborizo completamente -usted podría tener un hijo conmigo.

 _Continuara..._

 **El proximo capitulo escribiré lemon en el que Ophis e Issei crearon a Lilith, hasta entonces amigos.**


	28. capitulo 28

**The** **Fat Cartman: voy a escribir el capitulo amigo sobre Issei y Kuroka, pero mas adelante con el pasar de los capitulos.**

 **Jerexd:** **Gracias por tus palabras amigo, son las que me alientan a seguir con esta historia, y espero que con el pasar de los capitulos que voy a ir escribiendo te siga gustando este fanfic. Descuida, voy a poner Tallulah con Issei, aunque el "como sera y porque" aun lo estoy resolviendo.**

 **Sin mas que responder en este momento, comencemos el nuevo capitulo.**

Mientras a mi me intentaba violar Xenovia a espaldas de Rias, sus piezas mis hijas y mi esposa. Ophis se puso a contarle a Rias la noche en la que creamos a Lilith en la premunbra de nuestro amor cuando yo me hacia llamar Karl Holloway.

 _Flashback_

Fue por ahí a principios del siglo XIX en las aguas del mar caribe, en medio del oceano cuando yo tenia el nombre de Karl Holloway. Recuerdo bien esa noche, luna llena se estaba levantando y sus luces bailaban sobre la marea tranquila del lugar. Ophis y yo nadabamos desnudos en el agua fría, lejos de alguna costa del continente y sin que ninguna bestia o embarcación nos moletase, solo había un pequeño banco de arena con una gran roca cerca a nosotros, era de un area de 12 metros. En ese momento ella matenía distancia de mi mientras me miraba con verguenza en su rostro y rubor en toda su cara. Aprovecho la tranquilidad del lugar para declararme su amor esa noche.

-Porque -exclame a los sentimientos que Ophis había expresado por mi -porque te has enamorado de mi -no sabía como sentirme ante su confesión.

-No lo se -mi mentora desvio la mirada de mi y hundío parte de su cara en el agua por la verguenza, pero al instante ella saco su rostro de la mar solo para desviar su mirada -ni se que porque dije eso, sabia que ibas tomar por una tonta.

-No te estoy rechazando, mentora -dije confundido -pero quiero saber. Porque de todos en el mundo, o en nuestra hermandad. Porque me elegiste? Que es lo amas de mi?

Ophis volvio a mirarme solo para que la viera confundida y extrañada. Comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sentía.

-La primera vez que te conocí, eras solo un chico en busca de venganza -decía ruborizada -siempre empuñabas tu espada en alto hacia tus enemigos. Creí que solo eras un idiota cegado por la venganza que solo pensaba en eso, pero comencé a darme cuenta que la idiota era yo -bajo la mirada y siguio hablando, sin darse cuenta que me acercaba a ella despacio -mas que venganza, buscas redención. Buscas hallar la felicidad que perdiste y tratar de protegerla esta vez. Pareces un bobo, un tonto, un incensible o un engreido pero eres mas que eso. Eres noble, listo, inteligente, valiente, sabío, no crees en nada imposible... me recuerdas a mi padre -susurro lo ultimo. Ophis levanto la mirada y vio que mo rostro estaba muy cercano al suyo -ahí tienes tu respuesta -se dio la vuelta -que dices al respecto, si me rechazas habre quedado como una tonta.

-No eres una tonta -me moví para quedar delante de ella nuevamente -todo lo que has dicho de mi, lo veo el doble en ti, y veo mas que eso -estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos, podía ver la ilusión y felicidad en sus ojos -Ophis -fue la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre por su nombre, me ruborice yo mismo -eres alguien, decidida, que no le teme a casi nada en este mundo... he perdido muchas cosas importantes en mi vida. Pero ahora que me he vuelto un asesino, pude recuperar y formar amigos, hermanos, y tener un nuevo amor.

 _Lemon_

Me acerque a ella lentamente, puse mis manos sobre su cintura y uni mis labios a los de Ophis por primera vez. Al principio, un simple beso de labios en la refleje mi pasión por ella. Después, volvimos a besarnos, esta vez; era un beso donde expresabamos nuestros sentimientos sin limitación. Ophis puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras continuabamos besandonos sin pausa, hasta que quedamos sin aliento. Separamos nuestros labios y despegamos nuestras lenguas, las cuales quedaron unidas por un pequeño hilo delgado de nuestras salibas.

-Oye Karl -decía Ophis con una voz con leve lujuria -quita tus manos de ahí -no me di cuenta, pero había llevado mi manos a los pequeños gluteos de ella.

-Perdón! -me aleje avergonzado de mis actos -arruine el momento.

-Si lo hiciste -exclamo Ophis. Ella nado hasta mi y se pego a mi cuerpo para abrazarme, poniendo su rostro debajo de mi menton -sabes, hoy hay superluna en el cielo -es el evento extraño en la que la luna se ve mas grande que nunca. No hay presición en los calendarios de este evento.

-Si, lo veo -exclame ruborizado por como Ophis se pegó a mi.

-Sabes... -comencé a sentir un calor proviniente de su cuerpo -cuando hay superluna... mi cuerpo se calienta... siempre lo controlo en estas fechas... pero ahora... -puso la palma de mano sobre mi pecho y levanto la mirada a mi cara -...quiero que tomes la resposabilidad de lo que hagamos.

-Lo haré -exclame mirandola fijamente y sin dudarlo.

Salimos del agua para ir al banco de arena. Ahí, comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente mientras encendiamos mas nuestros cuerpos, almas y corazones. Una vez prendida la llama, la pelinegra de cuerpo inocente puso sus manos contra la pared mientras cesaba de lujuria.

-Segura que quieres hacerlo aquí -le pregunte a Ophis pegando mi pecho a su espalda.

-Aqui tendremos mas privacidad -dijo Ophis -ya, no me hagas esperar -se lleno de pena.

Era la segunda vez en mi vida que iba a hacer el amor con una mujer con la que correspondia sentimientos. Conocí el miedo que ella sentia, el de entrar en territorio desconocido, o en su caso; que entraran en territorio. Le quite el miedo dandole un beso pasionado corto, llevando después mis labios a travez de su mejillas bajando hasta su cuello. Y mientras le besaba, entre en ella.

-Ahhh! -exclamo con dolor cuando iba entrando en ella lentamente hasta estar totalmente en su interior -estas... siendo... algo brusco...

-Perdona -dije viendo como una hilera de sangre de la vagina de Ophis se deslizaba sobre mi pene -quieres que lo saque.

-No -exclamo Ophis -como dije, toma la responsabilidad de lo que pase después. Agradezco que sea contigo mi primera vez -acerco su rostro al mio y me dio un beso de labios.

Comence a moverme dentro de Ophis de manera lenta y concisa mientras el dolor se volvia placer. Una vez ocurrio, tome la pierna derecha de Ophis y la levante. Empecé a moverme con mayor velocidad en su interior. Con el pasar del extasís, ella puso su rostro pegado a la roca, sediendo ante el placer de la lujuria. Yo puse mi rostro sobre su hombro y de nuevo comencé a besar su cuello hasta que Ophis hablo.

-Porque siento que... tu cosa... se esta poniendo.. mas grande... en mi interior... siento... que va a estallar... -exclamo Ophis entre cortando su voz -no te detengas!

El placer nos consumia a ambos, no queriamos detenernos. Tome la otra pierna de Ophis y la levante, ella termino pegando su espalda a mi torso mientras nos besabamos de lengua de nuevo en esa posición tan sucia en la que la había puesto. Poco mas tarde, ocurrio mientras seguian nuestras lenguas unidas. Me corrí sin aviso en el interior de Ophis.

-Llenas mi interior con tu espeza cosa blanca! -decía con extasís mientras mis fluidos seminales la llenaban y se derramaban de su interior -me hubieras avisado que te ibas a venir -se molesto un poco -es con esto con lo que hacen los bebes -comento.

Saque, mi miembro aun herguido de la vagina de Ophis y esta lo noto. Baje lentamente sus piernas para que se parara mientras recuperabamos aliento. Ella tomo represalias en mi contra casi al instante. Me empujo contra la arena, se puso sobre mi y me acorralo con sus brazos.

-Es mi turno de tener el control -dijo lujuriosa y comenzó a pasar su labios por mi pecho bajando hacia mi miembro, pero se detuvo y separo de mi cuerpo antes de llegar a este.

Me puso de lado la mujer, levanto una de mis piernas y la sostuvo mientras encajaba su vagina con mi pene. Normalmente en esta posición, es el hombre quien entierra su miembro en el fruto de una mujer, pero esta vez decidió invertir los papeles, ella clavo su vagina en mi pene. Ophis tomo el control e inclino mi pierna a mi rostro para comenzar a besarnos mientras lo haciamos. Ahora sabia lo que habían sentido Dana y Grafia cuando les hice el amor en esta posición.

-Mentora... -quise hablar.

-Puedes llamarme Ophis... -exclamo la pelinegra.

-Ophis... voy a venirme... -dije.

-Hazlo... no te limites -expreso su deseo.

Al poco rato, libere mi escencia en su interior nuevamente. Y igual que antes, era mucho lo que solte en el interior de Ophis. Se dejo caer sobre mi una vez que lo había hecho, puso su rostro sobre mi pecho mientras recuperabamos aliento. No paso mucho, cuando por instinto, empuje a Ophis para que estuviera abajo y yo arriba de ella. No le deje hablar, porque nuevamente comence a besarla moviendome en su interior de nuevo del cual no sali.

-Karl... -pronuncio el nombre que yo me había puesto en ese entonces.

No le hice caso pues estaba besando y lamiendo los pequenos y dulces senos mientras seguia penetrando a quien se volveria mi esposa. Ella puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza para que no me despegará de lo que hacía a su cuerpo. Solto mi cabeza y envolvio sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo manteniendonos pegados ante el climax que se aproximaba para nosotros.

-KARL!!!

-OPHIS!!!

Gritamos al corrernos juntos al final. Quedamos agitados, cubiertos de la arena del banco envueltos por las escencias de nuestros cuerpos, unidos por nuestros sentimientos y conectados por nuestros corazones.

 _Fin del lemon_

Luego de recobrar gran parte de nuestras fuerzas. Nos sentamos en la arena, abraza a Ophis sentada sobre mis piernas mientras la abrazaba.

-Ahira solo toca esperar -exclamo, pasando su mano sobre su vientre.

-De que hablas -en ese entonces aun no sabía el secreto de los portadores de dragon.

-Cierto, aun no lo sabes -dijo risueña Ophis -los portadores de dragones legendarios somos en extremo fertiles. podemos quedar embarazadas o dejar embarazadas a la primera eyaculación o corrida -exclamo Ophis -fue algo que descubrí de los otros codex junto a otras cosas interesantes -esa era la explicación para mi del como es que logre embarazar a Dana con Tallulah.

-Entonces sere padre -dije atonito -tomare la responsabilidad de nuestro bebe.

-Sabia que dirias eso -dijo feliz Ophis haciendo que la envolviera mas en mis brazos.

-Pero con una condición -exclame -Ophis, quiero que seas mi esposa -le propuse matrimonio.

-Acepto -respondio -pero debes recordar que lo que somos, va antes de lo que seremos.

-El credo va antes de nuestros sentimientos, lo se bien, mi amor -dije besandola de nuevo.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Cuando termino de hablar Ophis. No solo Rias, también Akeno quien había escuchado. Asia quedo impactada y asustada recordando las cosas que podriamos haber hecho de no ser por Rias que aparecio antes esa noche. Koneko quedo espantada por oír lo que hice y como lo hice con Ophis, lo mismo fue con Tallulah, ellas estaban ruborizadas, asombradas e impactadas ante los detalles de la historia que mi mentora le conto a la Gremory. Kiba no había oido nada ya que andaba nadando. Las chicas no sabían ni siquiera porque estaban así, si era por oir como le hice el amor a Ophis o que si yo eyaculaba en una mujer, esta se preñaria con la primera descarga.

-Que te pasa, Gremory -exclamo Ophis al ver totalmente roja a la escarlata.

-Nada solo que, no esperaba que me contaras cosas así de Issei -dijo Rias con las imagenes en su cabeza de lo que le hice a mi mentora -tampoco esperaba lo de que...

-Que te puede preñar a la primera, es frustrante, aveces solo quiero tener un momento con él en privado sin que terminara embarazada; pero al mismo tiempo te hace feliz -dijo Ophis.

-De que habla -Rias no comprendia porque decia esto mi superiora en los asesinos.

-Issei no es alguien que abandone a una mujer que ha correspondido sus sentimientos y demuestra lo reales que son. Sabes, cuando nos casamos, Issei me dijo que nuestro bebe era el anillo de compromiso, el sello de nuestra unión y el mas grande tesoro que podremos compartir -exclamo mi mentora viendo a nuestta hija jugando del otro lado de la piscina con el peluche que le di -Lilith es el resultado del fruto de nuestro amor y hasta ahora no nos hemos arrepentido de habernos enamorado uno de otro.

Rias miro a Lilith y comenzó a imaginar que yo estaba alrededor de Lilith y Tallulah, abrazandolas junto con Ophis como la familia que eramos.

-Usted es una mujer con suerte -comento Rias feliz -la envidio -susurro.

Ellas y Kiba seguían ahí alrededor de la piscina mientras que yo estaba a punto de ser violado en una de las bodegas de la escuela a espaldas de todas por causa de Xenovia.

-Oye, espera, que carajo dijiste -exclame asustado cuando la peliazul me arrojo dentro del almacen mientras ella entraba y cerraba la habitación.

-No se haga, escucho bien -dijo seria y descidida -quiero tener un hijo con usted -camino hacia mi para sentarse sobre mi regazo -usted me dijo, que debia aprender a vivir -comenzó a qiitarse el brasier de su bikini -así que deje el temple y la iglesia para volverne demonio como usted y comprender mas como vivir. Hasta que Rias-senpai me dijo "los deminios cumplimos deseos y cumplimos nuestros deseos. Cumple tus deseos". Desde niña siempre he soñado con tener una familia y bebe a los cual amar pero no tenia con quien formar esa familia -mostro sin pena alguna sus bellos atributos -hasta ahora que lo conocí.

-Estas conciente de lo que dices -dije asustado por lo que ocurriria.

-Estoy mas que segura -tomo mi mano y lo llevo entre sus pechos -cuando lo vi la fuerza y poder que usted tiene cuando lucho contra Kokabiel quede apasionada. Luego comence a amarlo tras escuchar sus palabras llenas de conocimiento. Si quiero tener un hijo quiero que nasca con esos genes de su padre, como lo tienen sus hijas -comenzó a inclinarse sobre mi hasta poner sus senos contra mi torso y comenzó a tallarlos levemente sobre mi pecho pra luego lamerme un poco y detenerse -no tengo experiencia sobre este tema -el de la sexualidad -pero usted si. Así que dejare que usted me guie -me abrazo -hare todo lo que usted quiera, si acepta ser el hombre con el que tendre hijos. Hare lo que pida por mas humillante y vergonzoso que sea.

-Lo que yo quiera -dije descepcionado de ella. Xenovia decia hablar con el corazón, pero en realidad estaba hablando su calor, su calor que había retenido por sus años afiliada a la iglesia, debía controlar ese calor -si yo te grito e insulto, te golpeo, te forzo a tener sexo conmigo hasta el punto de ser conciderado una violación, lo soportorías -dije.

-Si -exclamo colocando su rostro frente al mio.

-Bien -necesitaba darle una lección.

Derribe a Xenovia y la someti con mis brazos sin que ella se resistiera pero el miedo comenzó a dominarla. Lleve mis boca a sus labios para abusar de ellos y su lengua con toda fuerza. Puse mis manos en sus senos y empecé a manosearlos con fuerza, a la vez que le apretaba y jalaba sus pezones. En tanto lleve mi mano hacia su intimidad y comence a tocarla sobre la ropa interior que tenia.

-Espere Issei-sama... -quiso separarme de ella.

-Dijiste que harías todo lo que yo quisiera contigo, no? -exclame para llevar mi rostro a su senos izquierdo, para morderlo y chocar de él.

-Basta... pare... por favor... -queria llorar. Puse mi rostro frente a ella -yo no queria esto...

-Y que es lo que quieres -capte su atención -le pides a un extraño que sea tu esposo, ademas que puede abusar de ti cuando quiera. Acaso los años de abstinencia de la iglesia te tienen afectada?

-Que? -se enfado.

-Esa noche en la que fuiste a matarme y te arrepentiste, me pediste matarme y me negue, hablabas a ni con tu corazón -puse mi mano sobre su corazón -y ahora me estas hablando con esto -puse me dedo sobre su clitoris -dime, que es lo que quieres? el calor coorporal de un hombre o de su corazón? -la deje en dudo.

-Toda mi vida la había dedicado al señor -miraba a otro lado descionada de si misma -eso me hacia feliz. Pero cuando resulto que Dios no existia, me senti como una estupida. Toda mi vida se ha tratado de servir, no soy nadie si no le pertenezco a alguien. Yo no soy nada sin eso.

-Ahora sirves a Gremory, no te hace feliz eso? -pregunte.

-La hace, pero; quiero que servirle a alguien que ame, y tener familia con él, por eso lo elegí a uste Issei -dijo y se sento frente a mi -me he enamorado de usted -me ruborice al igual que ella, pero yo no baje la mirada.

-Porque -exclame -porque te enamoraste de mi -porque la mujer menos esperada me confieza estas cosas, bueno, así es la vida.

-No lo se -simplemente respondio eso. Me molesto, que una persona, diga que te ama y no sabe el porque es descepcionante, pero sobre todo, odioso.

-Entonces lo que sientes no es amor -le dije a Xenovia. Se molesto, entendia que la estaba rechazando.

-Como puedo decir eso -exclamo con enojo.

-Si dices amar a alguien y no sabes el porque, eso no es amor es solo calor, Xenovia -dije a la peliazul -amar es... el amor se da cuando lo unico que notas de esa persona es una gran cualidad o destreza que nadie mas ve a simle vista. Una vez que la reconozcas, te das cuenta que no puedes vivir sin verla día a día. Y cuando ya no esta sientes un vacio en ti.

-Cuando era templario, el maestro Berg me decia que no debía enamorarme, porque era algo estupido -me decía Xenovia -sin embargo él es un hombre casado y con familia. No comprendia porque decía eso.

-Muchos dicen que amar es para los debiles, eso cierto -exclame -pero a la vez, es lo que nos da fuerza. Lo que nos hace nobles, es lo unico que nos mantiene firmes en las horas de intensa y temible oscuridad. Cuando enamore de Dana fue por su sonrisa, irradiaba seguridad, confianza y descisión. Me gustaba verla sonreir a diario.

-Esa mujer, Dana... -exclamo Xenovia con temor.

-Es la madre de mi hija Tallulah, ella fue la primera mujer que ame y la que me enseño a amar -dije con nostalgia por Dana -escucha, aclara tus pensamientos y emociones primero -tome el brasier de Xenovia y se di -si tu corazón esta perdido o herido no lo escuches, piensa. Si tu mente esta confundida o dudosa confia en tu instinto.

-Gracias, hare caso a lo que me ha dicho, lo juro -exclamo Xenovia poniendose de nuevo su brasier. En eso se ruborizo y se entristecio a la vez, puso su mano sobre sus labios.

-Que pasa -pregunte.

-El beso que me dio hace rato cuando estuvo sobre mi... -dijo con esa tristeza. Entendí lo que decía, su primer beso fue conmigo y no fue uno que quisera recordar. Tenia que compensarlo.

-Xenovia -llame su atención.

Me acerque a su rostro y conecte mis labios a los de la peliazul en un beso mas romantico y sencillo que el perverso y desalmado que le di antes. Ella quedo estatica luego del beso.

Cuando cayó la noche, todos nos habíamos ido a nuestras casas correspondientes, a descansar por ese día, Caleb estaba alojado en la casa de Azazel, porque motivos, no me los dijo. Sin embargo, a la hora de dormir en la noche fue algo interesante. Con Ophis y Lilith en la casa, estas dos durmieron junto a mi en la cama. La mentora a mi derecha, pegada a la pared, y Lilith en medio de nosotros con su peluche que le regale hace días. Asia, queria estara ahí conmigo en especifico. Sin embargo ella pensaba que no debía ya que estaba mi esposa en la cama, pero Ophis le dijo que estaba bien que estuviera. Así que ella se unio a nosotros en la cama a dormir.

En tanto por afuera de la habitación. Rias estaba parada mirandonos con contento desde una pequela abertura de la puerta cuando abrio con discreción. Sentía felicidad por mi, a la vez, celos de Ophis, de Asia, Kiba y ahora Xenovia. La rubia y la peliazul habían desarrollado sentimientos por mi, una mas que la otra; mientras que el chico me empezaba a ver como un maestro. Ella se fue ha la ducha de mi casa a bañarse, lo unico que no había hecho ese día Rias.

La Gremory llegó al baño de mi casa y vio las luces encendidas en la habitación, alguien se estaba bañando. Pudo ver a traves del vidrio distorsionado que se trataba de Tallulah, la que se bañaba, la vio desde la espalda junto con el hecho de que su mascara la había dejado en la parte de entrada al baño.

-El agua esta calienta Tallulah -anunucio Rias su entrada al baño con toalla en mano.

-Gremory! -mi hija se sorprendio al verla adentro de la ducha, no esperaba la entrada inesperada de ella. Tallulah se asusto pues la miro y Rias vio por un instante el rostro que ocultaba bajo su mascara. Ella comenzó a buscar a su alrededor la mascara que le regale para ocultarse pero no la hallaba consigo.

-Buscas esto -exclamo Rias tranquila mostrandole la mascara y entregandosela a mi reina.

-Gracias -dijo Tallulah tomando la mascara mientras le daba la espalda a Rias estando avergonzada de ella misma.

-Porque ocultas tu rostro, Tallulah -hablo Rias antes de mi hija se pusiera la mascara.

-No te incumbe Gremory -exclamo Tallulah ignorandola.

Viendo esto, Rias tomo la esponja que tenia a lado Tallulah y comenzó a tallar la espalda de mi hija. Ella se sentia incomodada, pero al mismo tiempo, relajada cuando le limpiaban la espalda.

-Tienes un bonito cuerpo Tallulah -dijo Rias intentando conversar con ella.

-Es como el tuyo, hay algo de diferencia pero es igual de mal visto por los hombres -respondio cortante y con enojo mi hija y apenas si queria hablar con esta.

-Si es cierto -Rias seguia limpiando la espalda de Tallulah dejando de lado el tema que había iniciado mi hija -tienes un pelo muy lindo, es el mismo color del cabello de Issei -la ruborizo al decir eso.

-Fue lo que herede de mi rey -contesto con pena y verguenza encongiendo su mirada.

-Porque lo llamas así a Issei -dejo de lavar su espalda -es tu padre, deberías llamar papa o...

-No te incumbe mujer -exclamo con mas enojo mi hija tomando sus piernas con sus brazos, continuaba dandole la espalda a la escarlata. Al mismo tiempo, causo molestia en Rias.

-Cual es tu problema -dijo molestandose con mi hija -cuando llevas esa mascara te comportas tierna y timida pero ahora estas insoportable, actuas como indignada.

-Odio que me vean sin la mascara, es todo -exclamo apenas termino de decir Rias.

-Pero porque? -empezó a enfrentar a mi hija -porque te ocultas debajo de una mascara que es lo no quieres que vean las personas de ti, tu verdadera personalidad acaso.

-No -decia mi hija -no quiero que vean el rostro de mi madre -se puso en posición fetal estando ahí sentada en el baño.

-Que -exclamo Rias sumamente confundida.

Tallulah respiro profundo, levanto la vista, solto sus piernas y se dio vuelta timidamente hacia Rias. Le mostro su rostro a la escarlata, ella era la segunda persona que le mostraba el rostro que ocultaba su mascara.

-El rostro con el que nací es el de mi madre -declaro Tallulah, quien al nacer heredo el bello rostro de Dana -eso fue lo que me dijo mi rey la noche que me salvo.

Tallulah tiene unos ojos almendrados muy luminosos, unos labios delgados de una tonalidad rosa, un pelo suave y liso. Era totalmente identica a su madre, tenia cierta similitud a Rias.

-Aun no te entiendo -Rias se ruborizo al ver el rostro de mi hija.

-Hace tiempo, cuando fui arrebatada por Loki de mi madre -le conto Tallulah la historia de la vez que la encontre, la salve y la traje conmigo -él me queria volver el arma que destruyera a mi padre para destruirlo junto con el emperador dragon -Tallulah puso delante de Rias su palma abierta, de ella surgio un ojo de iris morado con unas lineas que formaban circulos hacia la pupila de este. Tomo la mano de Rias y el entorno que las rodeaba las traslado a los días que Loki experimento con mi hija, Tallulaj la llevo a ver sus recuerdos -desde que yo era una recien nacida, Loki comenzó a experimentar conmigo, me inyectaba drogas y me sometia a tratamientos riesgosos a fin de que despertase mi balance breaker que es identico al de mi señor -en los recuerdos mostraba como a mi niña le hacian ingerir sustacias y liquidos experimentales, uno de estos hizo madurar el cuerpo de mi hija a la edad aparente de una chica de 15 años. Otra sustancia la hacia mutar en el balance breaker que yo le herede -luego de despertarlo comenzó a explotarme para ver hasta donde llegaba mi poder y vio que era mas debil comparado a los niveles de mi rey. Así que decidio experimentar mi ADN con magias de otros seres -primero inserto en mi la magia de un gul. Es este poder que estoy usando contigo, sirve para ver los recuerdos de las personas que toco o que ellos vean los mios -era la magia de ese ojo, hizo revivir a Rias todo tipo de recuerdos, dolorosos y felices -puedo revivir recuerdos de todo tipo pero no funcione con dioses, pero si se tratan recuerdos dolorosos o traumantes, gano fuerza y poder -de ahí le mostro su otro poder como el poder del gul -también poseo magia identica a la de Akeno-senpai, esto porque su padre fue por un corto tiempo aliado de Loki. Poseo magia de vampiros, lo que me da mi convección vampirica -mostro sus poderes vampiricas con la ilusión -tengo parte de una sacred gear llamada Iron Maiden, casi no la uso porque la odio -le termino de mostrar esa parte -cuando mi majestad aparecio por mi, yo estaba siendo controlada por Loki -le mostro imagenes de nuestra lucha -casi mataba a mi señor esa vez, aun que solo logre arrancarle la carne de sus alas -ese era la razón porque tenia mi alas secas y huesudas. Cuando el me salvó y me saco del control de Loki le pedí que me matase, que matase al monstruo que Loki había creado pero él dijo que no, que no podría perder a su unica hija solo por eso. Que no podia matar a lo unico que quedaba de la mujer que amaba -comenzó a llorar en silencio y saco a Rias de sus recuerdos -cubro mi rostro por ese motivo, mi señor dice que soy identica a mi madre. Pero no lo creo, ella nunca le hizo daño a mi rey y yo si, soy...

-Una tonta, Tallulah -exclamo Rias interrumpiendo el habla de mi hija causando que esta la mirara estupefacta -ocultas tu rostro solo por eso? es muy tonto -comenzó a regañarla como si fuera su madre -tu padre te ama aun por los defectos que a los te convierten en lo que eres, lo se al ver como Issei se preocupa por ti. Sabes a caso lo frustrado que se siente Issei al no poder relacionarse contigo como el padre que es para ti, creí que era su culpa al estar con su venganza, pero eres tu quien no se deja querer por él no te das cuenta del maravilloso hombre que te toco por padre y tu lo rechazas. Issei lo unico que quiere es ver el rostro de su hija por lo que eres, su hija, su primera hija eres el mayor tesoro que pudo conservar de tu madre. Eso es lo unico que quiere de ti. Que lo llames padre, que su niña se deje querer por él. Realmente no sabes el maravilloso hombre que te toco por padre.

Una vez termino de decir eso, Rias se sento a un lado de mi hija y comenzó a bañarse mientras que Tallulah se sentia como estupida tras la regañada que le dio la escarlata. Volvio en si mi hija, y también regreso a continuar con su ducha que se estaba dando.

-Que vas ha hacer Tallulah -pregunto Rias mientras se lavaba el pelo.

-No lo se -exclamo triste mi primogenita.

-Tienes suerte de tener a un gran hombre como padre, no lo desperdicies -dijo la escarlata.

-A ti, te gusta él, cierto? te gusta mi señor -comento Tallulah causando rubor en Rias -se veía en tu rostro desde que lo conociste, ahora se ha detenido.

-Issei... -Rias dejo de lavarse el cabello para poder responder con seriedad -Issei, es el primer hombre que conozco diferente a todos los demas demonios y humanos -exclamo Rias -él no es orgulloso, engreido o prepotente. Es serio, responsable, sabio, preocupado por quienes lo rodean, y cumple con sus promesas. Me gustaría tener un hombre así -comenzó a jugar en agua que tenia a sus pies con su dedo indice -no hay muchos hombres como él en la vida. Ophis tiene mucha suerte al tenerlo, siento lastima por Asia -ella a un pensaba que yo solamente era de una esposa.

-Los portadores de dragones emperadores varones pueden tener mas de una pareja -le comento mi hija tomando con sorpresa a Rias.

-Porque me dices eso -se sonrojo la Gremory al oír.

-Para que no pierdas las esperanzas -dijo Tallulah -yo también estoy consiente de las cualidades de mi... padre. Por ahora él solo tiene una esposa, pero muy pronto tendra dos mas, y no hablo de Asia o Xenovia. Tal vez en el futuro tu seas su esposa también.

-Eso seria grandioso -le devolvio la felicidad a Rias -aunque, me gustaria que Issei fuera solo para mi -se sintio incomoda.

-Es mejor compartirlo a que no toque un pedazo del pastel -exclamo Tallulah sacandole una risa a la escarlata.

El resto de esa noche, ambas la pasaron en la ducha, compartiendo el lugar. Tallulah le conto historias sobre mi y de ella a Rias, quien solo reía ante las anecdotas. Al final, mi hija puso en duda si volver a emplear la mascara que le conseguí por la charla que tuvo con Rias. Opto por continuar escondiendo su rostro un tiempo, hasta que sea el momento adecuado para ella para dejar la mascara.

Cuando llegó el cuarto día, todo el día estuvo normal conforme al transcurso de la escuela. Xenovia a un no se habitualiza al uso de los kanjis y kanas. Asia le esta ayudando con este problema así como yo le ayude a mejorar su escritura y habla con el idioma, ella hace lo mismo con la peliazul. Por otro lado, Ophis había salido de emergencia a Masyaf para atender un asunto del cual la solicitaron de emergencia con el consejo de los mentores. Dijo que volveria hasta el atardecer, mientras tanto, tuve que dejar a Lilith manos de Caleb. El chico no tenia problemas con esto ya que había cuidado a otros niños antes con los asesinos.

Ya al final del día de escuela, Rias nos había llamado a su club por algo relacionado con los lideres del infierno, uno de estos iba a venir al edificio escolar. Iba a venir su hermano.

-Segura que debemos estar aquí todos, Rias, que tal si tu hermano solo quiere hablar contigo a solas -exclame sentado en el sofa de la sala con Lilith entre mis brazos y sobre mis piernas mientras que Calev y Tallulah estaban detras mio.

-Lo mismo pensé pero -suspiro Rias sentada desde su silla -mi hermano, dijo que necesitaba a la mayoria de mis miembros en este lugar, pero no especifico, así que los llame a todos, aunque no se porque -dijo.

No paso mucho, cuando surgio del suelo el circulo de la familia Gremory, y con el surgieron dos figuras mas que lo acompañaban, una de estas era Grafia, mientras que la otra era Ophis.

-Hola hermano -saludo Rias a lo que sus piezas hicieron reverencia ante el actual rey demonio Lucifer.

-Mentora -saludamos, Caleb y Tallulah con el saludo estilo militar de los asesinos. Formabamos un puño en cual poniamos sobre nuestro corazón con el brazo hacia arriba, a la vez nos inclinabamos levemente hacia adelante.

-Hola, hermanita -saludo Sirzechs sonriente -como has estado -pregunto.

-Estoy bien, pero dime, cual es el motivo por el querias verme y a mis piezas -dijo Rias intrigada mientrad cruzaba los brazos.

-Queria agredecerle saludar a tus dos nuevas abquisición -comento y se acerco a la rubia ex monja y la ex agente de la iglesia y ex agente signa de la orden templaria. Estas fos se sentían honradas al conocer de forma oficial al actual rey demonio Lucifer -Asia Argento -hablo primero a ella -te agradezco que cuides de mi hermana con tu magia, pequeña.

-En realidad Rias-senpai es quien cuida de mi -respondio de forma tierna Asia a lo que Sirzechs sonrió por su actitud.

-Debo admitir la sorpresa de que mi hermana lograse abquirir a una caballero se gran nivel como el tuyo Xenovia Quarta -exclamo Sirzechs acercandose a la peliazul -pongo la seguridad de mi hermana en tus manos.

-Si es una petición de usted, lo haré, rey demonio Lucifer -dijo seria Xenovia.

-Supongo que no es todo el motivo por el que has venido o si, hermano -exclamo Rias, se sentia incomoda con la presencia de Sirzechs.

-Bueno, queria decirte que nuestro padre y yo, vendremos este viernes para verte durante las clases abiertas -dijo Sirzechs.

-Quien te lo dijo -exclamo Rias temerosa porque le dejaran en verguenza en las clases, una pena por ella. Grafia por otro lado se hacia la inocente, fue ella quien informó a Sirzechs de esto.

-Por favor, di que es todo por lo que has venido -dijo Rias descepcionada.

-Calma Rias, dos detalles mas y ya me ire de regreso a casa -exclamo Lucifer para después mirarme a mi -Issei.

-Que ocurre, Sirzechs -dije ante lo que iba a decirme.

-Recuerdas lo que me pediste el otro día, allí -comento en acertijo para los demas, ellos se preguntaban que le había pedido mientras yo ya sabia de lo que hablaba.

-Si, lo recuerdo -exclame.

-He hablado con quienes debía del tema y termine de hacer los tramites que se necesitaban -dijo Sirzechs.

-Tramites? de que estas hablando hermano -exclamo Rias intrigada de lo que hablaba su hermano.

-Issei, oficialmente te devuelvo a tu compañera -apenas termino de hablar, Grafia no pudo contener la emoción y se arrojo hacia mi con los brazos abiertos.

-Issei! -grito feliz al aventarse a mis brazos para terminar derribandome sobre el suelo. Los demas se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Grafia me abrazaba melosamente en el suelo -por fin podremos estar juntos mi amor.

-Mi amor? -repitieron desconsertadas, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Asia y Xenovia mientras yo solo estaba ahí en el suelo a la espera de lo peor.

-Se los explico -dijo Ophis a las chicas y Rias -recuerda que Grafia es amiga del pasado de Issei. Issei le pidió a tu hermano que ella regresara con él con ciertos motivos, uno de esos es que embarazo a Grafia antes de pedirle matrimonio -explico Ophis.

-Que?! -grito Rias celosa mientras Asia no sabai como reaccionar ante el hecho, Xenovia esta curiosa, Akeno estaba frliz por Grafua y Koneko estaba incomodada ante el tema que se abrió -cuando paso eso?

-Unas dos semanas -exclamo mi mentora como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Lilith... tener... mas hermanos... -dijo con algo de sorpresa Lilith.

-Puede dejar de hablar de eso, mentora por favor -dije sentandome en el suelo del club con Grafia abrazada a mi cuando sentí un aura de muerte que venia desde atras.

-Issei, porque no nos dijiste que ibas a tener un hijo con Grafia-oneesama -la furia de Rias se estaba desbordando desde sus ojos hacia mi. Las unicas mujeres a las que les he temido han sido Ophis y Dana, ahora Rias se sumaba a esa lista.

-Rias antes de que mates Issei debo informarle de algo -exclamo Sirzechs tratando de apasiguar a su hermana.

-Ahora que noticia vas a darme, Sirzechs -pregunte con burla al chico.

-Veras Issei, tras los hechos que descubrio tu grupo de asesinos sobre lo que tramaba Raiser, se destituyo al clan Phoenix de su prestigio como uno de los 72 pilares del infierno -dijo Sirzechs lo cual tomo por sopresa a Rias que apenas sabía de esto, pero las cosas no paraban ahí -se estaba debatiendo con que casa suplantar al pilar vacio hasta después de la batalla de Kokabiel. Ahora que se sabe que el emperador dragon que tienes adentro es Dios, los Hembret ocuparan el pilar vacio de los Phoenix.

-Estas diciendo que mi casa ahora sera una de las familias nobles de los demonios -dije inaudito -quien aprobo eso.

-El consejo lo decidio, tras haber descubierto lo de Raiser y haber detenido a Kokabiel, borramos todos tus crimenes cometidos contra el inframundo -ahí termino de decir. En pocas palabras, fui absuelto de mis crimenes de matar a importantes demonios en el pesado ya que han sabido la verdad del porque los mate.

-Sabias de eso -mire a Ophis.

-Si, pero no solo yo, también lo sabe el consejo -exclamo mi mentora -y estamos de acuerdo, de hecho es algo que beneficia al credo -dijo Ophis.

-Es todo a lo que has venido hoy, hermano -exclamo Rias.

-Una noticia mas hermanita y ya me voy a casa -dijo el Gremory -dentro de una semana se llevara a cabo la cumbre de lideres de las tres facciones -comentó. La cumbre de las tres facciones, lo que para ellos es una reunión entre los angeles, los caidos y los demonios; para nosotros es una reunión entre asesinos y templarios.

-La cumbre? eso seria dentro de dos meses -se extraño Rias.

-Pero con lo ocurrido recientemente, se decidió llevarla a cabo pronto -exclamo.

-Por favor, di que no sera en esta academia -pidió la escarlata.

-No sera aquí hermanita, descuida. Sera en la gran biblioteca de Masyaf -declaro.

-Donde? -exclamo Rias al desconocer en donde se llevaría a cabo.

Al caer la noche, cuando volví a casa, ahora tenia a cinco mujeres en mi cama a la hora de dormir. Tenia a Lilith, Ophis, Asia, Rias y a Grafia conmigo. Grafia fue interrogada por las chicas y Rias sobre el hecho de que la había preñado, su vientre a penas se estaba formando nuestro bebé. Asia pregunto si era niño o niña pero ella le dijo que aun no se sabía. Xenovia, le pregunto que como le hice para que yo me ganara su amor y le preñara. No le dio tiempo de responder, solo de sonrojarse; cuando Akeno pregunto si fui duro con Grafia, en tanto Koneko se limito a mirar el vientre de la peligris con curiosidad de lo que le crecia dentro. Rias pregunto en que me momento lo habiamos hecho pero ella se ruborizo al recordar. Kiba pregunto por nuestra boda y si Grafia ya sabía la fecha del parto. Caleb dijo que sentía envidia de la suerte que tenia al tener a una mujer hermosa y de rodesrme otras igualmente atractivas a lo que le di un golpe en el rostro. Lilith me pregunto que cuando le daria mas hermanos con Ophis a ella le dijo que cuando tu padre quiera, ella estaba lista para ser madre de nuevo.

Durante la noche, logre quitarme a las chicas de encima ya que me estaban asficciando al estar todas sobre mi. Salí a estirar mis brazos y piernas cuando encontre a Sirzechs ahí.

-Bonita noche no -dijo el Lucifer parado a lado de donde estaba.

-Porque estas aquí ahora -pregunte.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas, Issei -exclamo Sirzechs -dime, mi hermana no te ha dado problemas o si -pregunto.

-No se si llamarlos problemas, pero porque lo dices -le mire.

-Queria pedirte algo -comento.

-De que se trata -dije.

-Quiero pedirte que cuides a mi hermana -exclamo mirando a la luna menguante.

-Porque dices eso -pregunte.

-Por si algo me pasara o a mi familia y queda ella sola, quiero saber que se la he dejado a un buen hombre y amigo -dijo Sirzechs sonriente.

-Dices eso como si me estuvieras entregando a Rias en otro matrimonio arreglado -dije descepcionado

-Perdon pero no supe como pedirtelo de otro modo -queria dar una carcajada el escarlata -pero la verdad, es que Rias se ha vuelto muy feliz a tu lado desde que la salvaste de Raiser. Me gustaría seguir viendola así, le gustas a mi hermana, y supongo que ella te gusta.

-Rias me recuerda a Dana en muchos aspectos -dije -desde que la conocí mi vida a dado cambios muy radicales, he recuperado a Grafia, estoy teniendo mas contactos con mi hijas, una mas que con la otra; en fin. Tu crees seguira siendo feliz estando a mi lado.

-No lo creo, lo se -sonrió Sirzechs.

Así siguieron los cambios radicales en mi vida como asesino, como amigo, como padre y esposo. Y aun faltaban mas cambios inesperados.


	29. capítulo 29

**Mis queridos lectores:**

 **Hola amigos, ha pasado un buen rato desde que publique el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Veran, el motivo, es que ahora estoy trabajando y me quita algo de tiempo cuando escribo los capitulos, no se angustien, no voy a dejar de escribir los capitulos de mis fanfics, solo es que voy a tardar un poco mas escribiendolos, espero y comprendan.**

 **Sin mas que decir, comencemos.**

Era el quinto día de aquella larga semana la que parecia no iba a acabar nunca. Primero, el día comenzó de forma tranquila. Era por ahí de la seis de la mañana con cuarenta minutos, cuando un aroma delicioso me desperto junto con Ophis, Asia y Rias durmiendo a mi lado como comenzaba a hacerce costumbre.

-Buenas días Issei -saludo Rias despertando a mi lado.

-Buenos días, Rias -a ella le ruborizaba, cuando la llamaba por su nombre.

-Buenos días Issei-san -desperto Asia quien dormia sobre mi pecho.

-Despertar... Lilith... comida... oler... -exclamo Lilith despertando junto a mi esposa Ophis.

-Cierto, se siente un aroma -comente tras sentir el olor de una comida proveniente desde la cocina de mi hogar.

Fui el primero en bajar y el primero entrar a la cocina, para revisar no solo de quien se trataba de la persona que cocinaba en mi casa, sino para saber que era ese olor. Haye a Grafia en la cocina, ella terminaba de preparar el desayuno; se me había olvidado que ella estaba con nosotroa ahora en la casa.

-Buenos días, cielo -dijo con rubor la peligris, usando aun su vestido de sirvienta que usaba desde hace años.

-Buenos días Grafia, huele delicioso -dije acercandome a la estufa, vi que ella preparaba un gran desayuno con las pocas cosas que tenia en el hogar. Grafia ha tenido mano convirtiendo comidas sencillas en grandes platillos, ha sido un don que ella ha tenido desde hace tiempo, desde los antiguos días en los que eramos piezas de Dana.

-Buenos días, Grafia-san -aparecio Asia en la entrada de la cocina.

-Buenos días, Grafia -saludo Rias pero hizo una pequeña pausa para comentarle algo a quien iba a ser mi nueva futura esposa -debo decirte, oneesama o san.

-Como quiera, Rias-sama, en estos momentos, ya no me importa -Grafia estaba sonriente, ahora que ella vivia nuevamente conmigo, esa felicidad se notaba en su rostro. De momento a los pies de Grafia, alguien comenzó a tirar gentilmente de su vestido y de forma insistente, era mi Lilith.

-Hambre... -exclamo mi pequeña con una mirada tierna que engatuso a Grafia.

Tras haber desayunado los siete, nos alistamos para ir al día largo de escuela que nos esperaba, pero antes hubieron algunas cosas que hacer.

-Si vas quedarte aquí -decía Ophis a Grafia ya que se supone estaría conmigo nuevamente apartir de ahora -puedes cuidar de Lilith, seria un gran favor a ambos -dijo por mi y por ella.

-Solo si ella quiere que la cuide -exclamo Grafia mirando a Lilith, ella al sentir esto, miro a la peligris y luego le extendio las manos en señal de querer ser cargada por ella -ven aquí, pequeña.

-Hermanitos... -exclamo Lilith mirando el vientre de Grafia, causando rubor en ella.

Es curioso, pero Lilith tiene buen ojo a pesar de su corta edad, en terminos sobrenaturales. Dejamos a Grafia junto a Lilith y comencé a dirigirme junto a Rias, Asia, Tallulah y Ophis. A medida que nos dirigiamos a la academia, pude notar cierta distancia e incomodidad de las chicas al estar junto a mi, no entendia bien el porque de esto repentinamente, ya que en el desayuno todo estuvo, normal. A excepción de Tallulah, ella no habia hablado desde el desayuno.

-Que les ocurre -pregunte a las dos, en especial a Asia; sin poner preocupación en mi pregunta.

-De que habla Issei-san -exclamo Asia cinica hacia mi pregunta.

-Venga, diganme que les pasa -empecé a presionarlas a hablar de manera amable.

-Bueno... -hablo Asia nerviosa y avergonzada, aclaro su voz y dijo lo que le pasaba por la mente -nunca creí que tu, fueras un mujeriego -exclamo, a lo cual la expresión en el rostro de Asia fue el mismo, sin embargo en el de ella, se notaba mas la verguenza.

-Que? Mujeriego? -exclame confundido, pero poco razonar al instante me di cuenta de lo que hablaban.

-No se los has contado -dijo Ophis quien iba caminando por los cables de alta tensión de entre los postes, la corriendo de estos no le afecataba en lo mas minimo a mi esposa.

-Contarnos que? -pregunto Asia de forma temerosa por la respuesta que iba a dar.

-Tanto dragones como portadores de dragones legendarios varones, nacemos con la facultad de ser poligamicos -dije.

-Poligamicos? -Asia desconocia la palabra.

-Es cuando un ser puede tener mas de una pareja matrimonial -exclame en aclaración a las dudas.

-Que? Enserio! -Asia se soprendio y alegro, pero no se si por mi o por ella.

-Espera desde cuando es así -exclamo Rias sorprendida.

-Esa siempre ha sido una tradición entre los dragones -dijo Ophis saltando de uno de los postes de luz para caer delante de nosotros con sigilo y destreza -los dragones varones suelen tener muchos matrimonios oficiales para mantener a salvo su descendencia, en especial de tipo emperador. Mientras que las hembras solemos escoger a nuestras parejas de matrimonio tras una lucha con el concideramos como un candidato a esposo. Si nos vence es que es el indicado, sino, pues no lo es.

-Eso explica porque me retaste a un duelo ese día -el día antes de que crearamos a Lilith, Ophis me desafio a una lucha. Casi moría, milagrosamente, la vencí.

-Necesitaba saber que eras el indicado, bruto -vocifero mi mentora.

-Entonces, usted puede tener varias esposas -pregunto.

-Si -conteste.

-Y si es así... yo puedo ser una de esas, esposas? -antes de que yo le pudiece responder, Rias se exalto con lo que dicho por Argento.

-Asia!! -Rias se quedo sorprendida al oír lo dicho por su alfil nuevo.

Tras haber dicho eso, cambio el rostro de Asia, se puso feliz. Mientras, que Rias quedo ruborizada y algo molesta. Oír que yo puedo tener varias esposas y que Asia se le estaba adelantando, es ma; desde su punto de vista, todas estaban adelantandose conmigo y ella se quedaba atras. Durante el trayecto, pasamos por el departamento donde vivia ahora Xenovia, gracias a Rias. Pero tras ver que se demoraba, la Gremory junto con Asia fueron a buscarla, ya que Argento le dijo que era probable que la chica se quedara dormida con tal de aprender la escritura y el habla de Japón. Por lo que Ophis, Tallulah y yo seguimos caminando hacia la escuela con tranquilidad. Entonces cuando nos acercabamos a la escuela, a vista de los demas estudiantes, sentí que alguien tomo mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos, vi que era Ophis quien la tomo.

-Pasa algo, mentora -pregunte, era raro que ella tomase mi mano.

-No puedo tomar la mano de mi esposo? -pregunto algo molesta.

-Es raro que lo hagas, casi no eres romantica -comente y le moleste al decirlo, pero en eso entrelace mis dedos con su mano -aun así me siento feliz.

-Se ha vuelto mas alegre con los ultimos días, rey -hablo Tallulah.

-Lo dije la primera vez que vine a este país -japón -y lo volveré a decir, este lugar tiene cierta magia que cambia mi actitud -exclame.

Seguiamos caminando y antes de que pudiesemos decir algo mas. Tallulah se percato de alguien que estaba delante de nosotros al estar a la entrada del colegio, justo cuando ya la mayoria de estudiantes había entrado a la escuela. Vimos a un chico peligris con una chaqueta y capucha de cuero, oculto en la parte oscura de la entrada, creando una apariencia de chico malo.

-Majestad -exclamo Tallulah viendolo primero que nosotros.

-Lo veo -dije. Ophis y yo soltamos nuestras manos, para que así ella se acercara a nuestro compañero y miembro de nuestra hermandad.

-Que haces aquí -exclamo Ophis seria.

-Hola mentora -saludo Vali con casi una expresión de felicidad -maestro Issei Houdou. Tallulah, te queda bien esa mascara.

-Hola Vali -Vali tiene el rango de líder asesino, es inferior a mi puesto, esto porque según él, ser un maestro no es lo suyo -no nos veiamos desde esa misión en la primera guerra.

-Dias horribles, para los mortales -decia Vali casi nostalgico.

-Que haces aquí -pregunto Ophis.

-Vengo a traer información de mi labor que me dio -exclamo el peligris ha la mentora.

-Labor? -pregunte.

-Hace un par de decadas le di la tarea de infiltrarse en una organización de hechizeros que hemos estado vigilando desde no hace mucho -dijo la mentora a mi para después volver a mirar al portador de Albion -y que lo que has descubierto como para venir aquí.

-Van a atacar Masyaf -exclamo serio Vali.

-Que? Cuando? -Ophis se preocupo aunque oculto esta preocupación de su rostro.

-Deje aclarar -comento -no hace mucho, el grupo recibio una invitación de un viejo conocido tuyo, Issei -me miro.

-Loki -dije con gran repudio y frialdad.

-Si, tal parece que uno de sus agentes lanzara un golpe contra la biblioteca el día que ocurra esto de la cumbre de las facciones -informo Vali -parece que sera un ataque de gran escala, pues la organización donde estoy metido no fue la unica reclatada.

-Suerte que yo estoy a cargo de la seguridad que se montara ese día en Masyaf -comento la mentora.

-Tienes idea de quien sea la persona que dirigira el ataque -pregunte.

-No aun no, pero voy a averiguarlo, tal parece que se presentara esta noche ante el grupo -comento.

-Es todo, buen trabajo -felicito Ophis al chico -puedes retirarte.

-Lo hare en un minuto -exclamo Vali para después acercarse a mi -Houdou, quiero la revancha -apunto su dedo a mi, muy cerca a mi pecho.

-Es broma verdad -quede descepcionado de Vali -ahora porque?

-Sabes bien lo orgulloso que soy -me dejo repudiado -con el poder que emanaste el otro día -el día que Ddraig tomo control de mi cuando ataco Kokabiel -me pregunte, si puedo vencerte, tu has ganado dos peleas de cuatro que hemos tenido, no crees que hora del desempate.

He peleado contra Vali en distintas ocasiones, siempre era para saber quien era mas fuerte, el portador de Albion o yo que tengo a Ddraig. La primera vez el gano, la segunda él, la tercra también él y la ultima yo.

-Ya te dije Vali, el desempate de ese duelo lo veremos cuando mate a Loki -le di mi respuesta. Supuse que esta nueva insistencia era porque vio el poder que emane cuando Ddraig tomo control de mi al momento de hacerle frente a Kokabiel, Grabiel y los demas. Cada que se percata que mi poder como portador de un dragon legendario aumenta, aparece para desafiarme.

-Vamos una pequeña batalla -decia insistente y orgulloso -o que? tienes miedo que... -sin aviso, Kiba y Xenovia aparecieron con espadas que pusieron alrededor del cuello de Vali -vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

-Issei/Issei-san! -exclamaron Asia y Akeno aparecieron detras de mi corriendo y descendiendo del suelo.

-Emperador blanco -dijo Rias con la apareciendo caminando delante de Asia y Akeno -que hace un miembro de Khaos aquí.

-Nada que te incumba Rias Gremory -dijo Vali -solo vine a entregar una noticia a mis compañeros de grupo.

-Compañeros de grupo? -Rias estaba confundida.

-No se los ha dicho -hizo que sus miradas se dirigieran a mi por parte de todos los miembros del grupo de Rias.

Tras revelarle a Rias y a los demas el pequeño secreto que ocultaba. Ella me llevo hasta su edificio del club para confrontarme.

-Eres miembro de Khaos?! -dijo Rias sorprendida y molesta tras saber por gracia de Vali que yo pertenecia a este grupo.

-Creí que ya lo sabias -exclame sin mucha impresión del descubrimiento de Rias.

-Que es eso de Khaos? -pregunto la inocente de Asia.

-La brigada del Khaos, es el grupo mas temido entre las facciones y mundos magicos -decía Rias -lo conforman seres de distintas razas y poderes. Conocidos por los distintos crimenes que han cometido en su existencia, asesinatos principalmente.

-La brigada del Khaos es una organización que desprende de la orden de los asesinos -dijo Ophis -creada por mi y dirigida por mi. A petición de mi maestra.

-Porque crees que soy uno de las personas que mas se temen en las facciones, no es solo por ser un asesino de demonios, caidos y angeles que porta al dragon rojo. Sino también por que soy parte de la brigada de Khaos -comente.

-Entonces eres tu el encabezaba la lista de los mas buscados de Khaos, no pense que tu fueras Identity -dijo Rias.

-Identity? -pregunte.

-Es el apodo con el que se le conocia al mas buscado de Khaos, tanto por la iglesia como por los templarios y demas facciones. Siempre pense que el asesino que portaba al Dios dragon emperador rojo y el tal identity eran dos seres muy diferentes -decía Xenovia.

-Quien me puso ese sobrenombre? -les pregunte.

-Mi hermano -dijo Rias descepcionada de revelar quien fue, ademas de que el apodo es ironico -ahora entiendo porque te conocia con ese nombre -he tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de mi vida, pero al final, ninguno es el verdadero. Después de eso, miro a Ophis -siempre me pregunte quien era la persona que creo la brigada del Khaos, nunca espere que fuera el dragon infinito, ni que ese dragon fuera una niña -se burlo de mi esposa

-Niña? -Ophis odia que le digan niña a pesar que de su apariencia es de esta -a quien le dices niña, mocosa -revelo su apariencia adulta que debería tener. Una mujer de la misma edad que Grafia, con unos senos del tamaño de Rias, los cuales eran cubiertos por unos pequeñas cruces negras de tela que solo tapaban lo rosa de sus senos. De ahí volvio a su forma previa -algo mas que quieras saber, Gremory.

-Porque Khaos? -pregunto Rias con la mirada hacia mi mentora -siempre me he preguntado porque ese nombre.

-Sencillo -mi superiora en la hermandad que pertenciamos de los asesinos le explico el nombre -pueden pasar miles de años y los mundos seguiran siendo los mismos. La misma ignoracia, la misma arrogancia o estupidez, el mismo caos. Por eso tenemos ese nombre -el nombre y la reflexión hizo pensar a Rias y la ex templaria.

-Creí que los asesinos peleaban para salvar al mundo de eso -exclamo Xenovia confundida.

-No somos heroes -respondio Tallulah -aunque tenemos el poder de cambiar el mundo, o de destruirlo y hacer que comience de cero con una ideologia, la historia se va a repetir, guerra, destrucción, muerte y caos.

-Algo mas que quierab saber -pregunto Ophis.

Nadie dijo nada, pero a los dos segundos, alguien levanto la mano, Koenko.

-Como esta mi hermana -pregunto Koneko, luego de haber estado mas callada que nunca tras saber que pertencia a Khaos y de conocer el hecho que su hermana estaba vinculada con nosotros.

-Tu hermana te manda saludos, te extraña mucho -dije a Koneko.

Al oír eso, no pudo evitar hacer que sus ojos lagrimaran o de sentirse feliz por dentro. Realmente, ella hecha de menos a su hermana mayor.

El resto del día lo pasamos en las clases, tuvimos dos largas horas de la materia de historia. Estabamos viendo el tema de la segunda guerra y sus consecuencias con el resto del mundo. Yo no estaba poniendo atención, participe en aquella guerra, así que se que acontecio en ese conflicto belico.

-Joven Houdou! -me llamo la atención el maestro, una vez mas me estaba durmiendo en su clase, aunque eso lo hacia en todas las demas clases -puede prestar aunque sea la mas minima atención a la clase.

-Estoy poniendo atención -respondi quitandome el sueño.

-Así, dime, cual fue la ultima batalla que se libro en europa durante la segunda guerra -pregunto el maestro.

-La batalla del castillo Itter -respondí.

-Te equivocas, fue el asalto a berlín... -el maestro se puso orgulloso prnsando que me había equivocado, pero no es así.

-No, usted es quien se equivoca, o en este caso los registros historicos -tuve que corregirlo -tras la caída de berlín, el suicidio de Hitler, el escape de los berlinianos con los ejercitos 9 y 12 que se rindieron ante los ejercitos americanos tras cruzar el rio Elba. Los pocos soldados de la Wehrmacht que resistían debatieron en cual seria el rumbo que tomarian. Conservar su ideologia que los condeno, o comenzar desde cero. Así que se divideron en dos, las Heer que querían comenzar de nuevo la nación, formando las Heer anti nazi y las Waffen SS que querian conservar sus creencias. El mayor Gangl de la Heer y el teniente Lee de los estados unidos se unieron tras ver que tenian el mismo objetivo. Rescatar a los ultimos prisioneros que se hallaban en el castillo Itter donde estaban los ultimos soldados de la Waffen. No esta registrado en los libros de historia ya que es la batalla mas rara de la guerra, nadie jamas iba a creer que la Wehrmacht peleo alguna vez junto a los soldados de los Estados Unidos durante el conflicto.

-Bien... -dijo el maestro demostrando que le había vencido -por lo menos alguien demuestra interes en aprender de la historia.

Al final del día de clases, iba con Asia a la casa en compañia de los demas del grupo de Rias, de ella también, mi esposa, mi hija y Caleb, quien aparecio después de haber acabado el día escolar.

-Usted participo en aquella batalla, Issei-san -exclamo Asia impresionada.

-Fue una de varias batallas en las que el rey participo durante el conflicto -dijo Tallulah al final del grupo.

-De que batalla hablan? -pregunto Rias curiosa.

-Durante la clase, el maestro de historia llamo la atención por dormir en clases de nuevo. Le pregunto sobre la ultima batalla en europa durante la segunda guerra, dio Issei una respuesta pero el maestro lo corrigió, pero luego Issei demostro que se equivocaba -exclamo Xenovia quien iba a lado de la peliescarlata -batalla del castillo Itter, sabe -hablo a mi -es curioso, muchos templarios de aquella guerra estaban del lado de la alemania Nazi, así que hay muchos documentos sobre esa guerra, pero nunca escuche de esa batalla.

-Issei me puedes explicar de que hablan -pidió Rias.

-Cuando la guerra llegaba a su final, el mayor Josef Gangl de alemania y Jack Lee de estados unidos atacaron al ultimo grupo de soldados nazis que se ocultaba en el castillo Itter donde tenian a muchos prisioneros de cuando inicio la guerra -conte de forma breve a Rias -yo pelee en la batalla a petición de Gangl cuando lo conocí en el frente de Stalingrado. Al igual que los tuyos, aun hago contratos como demonio para generar ingreso, pero lo hago en tiempos de guerra. Gangl me llamo para ayudarlo a él y a Lee a sacar a los prisioneros, me disfrace de un soldado de las SS y libere a los prisioneros, para combinarnos con los pocos soldados de Josef y Lee para pelear.

-Impresionante americanos y alemanes peleando juntos, pero aun así, no creo que solo eso sea motivo para no ser puestos en los libros de historia -dijo Xenovia.

-Es porque esa batalla tiene que ver con nuestra guerra -dijo Ophis -Gangl era un templario que cambio de bando, Lee era un asesino. Gangl nos aviso de unos documentos que tu orden guardaba ahí. Así que envie a Issei para destruir los documentos mientras Gangl y Lee liberaban a los prisioneros y liberaba a los prisioneros -comento mi esposa.

-Porque se ha involucra en las guerras, Issei -pregunto Kiba -creí que los seres sobrenaturales no deben involucrarse en asuntos humanos.

-Una vez fui humano, Kiba -comencé a decirle mi motivo -y como asesino, siempre estamos en medio de un campo de batalla de una guerra que no parece llegar a un final. Soy un soldado, una vez soldado siempre lo seras, aunqje termine una guerra, si empieza otra sentiras el llamado de las armas. Eso me dijo el primer capitán al que estuve bajo su bando.

-Usted cree que algun día llegue el final a nuestra guerra -pregunto Xenovia sobre la guerra templario asesina.

-Tal vez algun día, pero tal vez no vivamos lo suficiente como para verlo. Aun así moriré feliz, sabiendo que cumpli con mi parte -exclame sonriente, note un pequeño rubor en el rostro de la peliazul.

Continuamos caminando hacia mi casa, por un buen tramo. Y justo cuando llegabamos a la puerta, note que dos de mis piezas estaban a la espers de mi en la reja de entrada en compañia de Grafia y Lilith.

-Manfred, Simon -reconocí a mis subordinados a pesar de las capuchas que tenian encima -que hacen aquí?

-Maestro -saludaron con el puño sobre su corazón -venimos a buscarlo, vera... hay un pequeño incoveniente en la mansión que merece su atención -dijo Manfred. Tengo puesto a varios de mis demonios a cuidado de la mansión, para evitar que la edificación se gaste y el lugar se venga abajo.

-Que clase de incoveniente -era raro que ellos aparecieran diciendo esto. Es mas, era la primera vez que escuchaba.

Fui a con ellos en compañia de Ophis y Grafia hasta San sebastian para atender el asunto. Dejamos a Tallulah con Lilith en casa, al igual que a Rias y las demas, la escarlata queria venir junto a su grupo, pero les dije que era un asunto privado. Una vez llegamos a la mansión atendí el asunto apenas me mostraron de que se trataba.

-Cartas? -dije extrañado. Un gran número de postales estaban reunidos sobre la mesa principal de mi hogar.

-Si, fueron llegando al lugar en compañia de hombres que decían ser emisarios. No dijeron a quienes pertenecían la carta que dejaban, pero decían a quien iba escrito, usted, maestro -exclamo Simon.

Grafia sin temor ni pena se acerco a las cartas y tomo una de estas, abrió los sobres y leyó los que decia en su interior.

-Una propuesta de matrimonio -exclamo Grafia mirandome con seriedad -por parte del clan Agare con la heredera de su familia.

-Que? diganme que no envíaron algo así porque ya se sabe que el dragon emperador rojo es Dios. mas importante, saber como le hicieron para encontrar este lugar -pregunto Ophis al respecto.

-Temo que si, ademas no es el unico clan que envía la misma propuesta -dijo Grafia tras leer lo que había en otras de las cartas que era de algun clan de los demonios -esto debe ser obra de Sirzechs-san. Cuando convencio a los otros reyes demonios de exonerar tus delitos y proponerte como nuevo miembro de los pilares en el infierno. Los demas clanes deben estar interesados solo por lo que saben que eres, cielo.

-Debi verlo venir -dije tras suspirar -bien, Simon, trae a ayuda. Manfred, trae mucha pluma, tinta y papel. Ayudenme a responder a cada una de estas propuesta -eran alrededor de unas doscientas cartas que habían llegado, y no podía dejarlas solo así y hacer que se olviden. Por educación debo decir que no estoy interesado en su propuesta.

Le avise a Tallulah que estaría ocupado durante el resto de la tarde debido a las cartas, a lo que dijo que podría ayudarme, vino junto Lilith y Caleb que se quedo con ellas en la casa en Japón. Tallulah me informo que le dio el aviso a Asia que estaría fuera por un rato hasta la noche, que seria cuando volvería a casa antes del día de mañana para ir a la escuela. Pasaron cuatro horas desde que comenzamos a redactar las cartas de respuesta con ayuda de Saito, Emile, Rommel, Manfred, Allen, Marina y Caleb.

-Carajo, ya mi muñeca no aguanta -dijo Rommel moviendo su mano para pasar el dolor.

-Y aun quedan cartas, al menos ya no son muchas -dije tras terminar de escribir una carta en respuesta al pilar Sitri quienes me habían propuesto Sona en la carta, supuse que ella no sabia de esto así que no iba a aceptarla, es buena chica, pero se que hay alguien que tiene puesto el ojo en Sona así que no iba, de igual forma; aceptar la propuesta -mejor descansen, me han ayudado bastante con esto.

-Descuide, podemos seguir con mas -dijo Allen moviendo su mano igual para pasar el dolor.

Rommel, Allen, Caleb y Emile estaban ayudandome a redactar las respuestas. Tallulah metia las cartas en sobres y escribria a que grupo iba dirigido para darselos a Marina y Saito quienes las llevaban hasta los clanes correspondientes. Ophis por su lado, arrojaba las cartas ya contestadas a la fogata de la mansión tras leerlas las cartas y reirse al respecto.

-Tengan -aparecio Grafia con una bandeja donde traía tazas de un té especial que preparo -este té los ayudara a terminar de escribir esas cartas -dijo tras darnos un te a los cinco que redactabamos las cartas.

-Es un energizante -pregunto Emile al ver la infusión.

-Es para calmar el dolor de los musculos -exclamo. Grafia siempre ha sabido sobre estas infusiones curativas, he bebido sus creaciones desde que serviamos a Dana y hasta ahora que ha vuelto a mi lado tras mucho tiempo.

-Es muy deliciosa -comento Rommel tras beber el té -mi muñeca ya no duele -dijo moviendo su mano para ver que el dolor ya estaba pasando al instante.

-Grafia, gracias -le dije cuando paso a mi lado al entregarme la ultima taza. Lo cual causo en su cara, un rubor muy bello.

-Jamas creí que usted fuera un hombre con mucha suerte, maestro -dijo Caleb terminando de escribir una de las cartas.

-De que hablas? -pregunte al chico.

-No se haga, se rodea de bonitas mujeres, dos de ellas son sus esposas, unaa tierras muy hermosas -decía el portador de Fafnir -lo envidió, yo apenas si he conseguido una casa en estos ultimos años.

-No te exaltes, eres portador de un dragon legendario Caleb, veras que tendras mayor suerte en el futuro -le respondió Ophis tras leer una carta mas y tras arrojarla al fuego.

-Solo espero que no pase mucho tiempo -comento luego de dar un suspiro y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Maestro! -aparecio Simon algo apurado en la mansión tras venir corriendo del pueblo de Replica.

-Simon, que pasa -pregunte al ver que venia acelerado -acaso vino otra familia a entregar una carta -divague.

-Algo así -exclamo nervioso.

Preocupado por saber que estaba pasando, fui con él para averiguar que pasaba, dejando a Grafia y los demas en la mansión. Llegamos hasta la entrada del pueblo que habia en la isla, ahí, me lleve una extraña sorpresa, pues una jovencita rubia se encontraba a las puertas de Replica con la esperanza de verme. Era la hermana del heredero del clan Phoenix que mate, Ravel. La lleve hasta la mansión, donde le pregunte mas comodamente, unas cuantas cosas.

-Ravel Phoenix -recorde su nombre -dime, como es que llegaste aquí.

Ella estaba temerosa, sentada en el sofa de la sala principal de la casa que pertenecia a mi antigua ama. Al mismo tiempo, era rodeada por treinta de los nuevos miembros de la renacida casa Hembret, ellos tenían una mirada que infundía terror hacia la chia.

-Bueno... yo... -decía con miedo en su voz -lo mas importante es que sepa porque estoy aquí -comenzó a perder el miedo en su voz.

-Ha que has venido -pregunte con Grafia detras de mi, mientras Ophis estaba pendiente oculta, cerca de la sala, escuchando la conversación.

La vi jugar con sus dedos mientras tomaba fuerzas para decir lo que había venido a hablar. Tenia la intuición de que iba a decir algo sobre una propuesta de matrimonio tras saber que yo tenia al actual Dios o que lo mismo, seria para recobrar el orgullo de su clan tras ser degradados de los pilares del infierno y suplatados por mi familia.

-He venido a recobrar el honor de mi familia -atine con lo segundo -y... a justificar el mal que le hizo pasar mi hermano -gano fuerzas para decir lo segundo

-Espera, que? -me sorprendio que dijera lo segundo.

-Como escucho -me miró a los ojos un momento, pero casi al instante desvió su mirar de mi cara -los actos que mi hermano hizo a alguien como usted en su pasado, son imperdonables -era por lo de que Ddraig era Dios -mi hermano se alió con un criminal y mancho el nombre del clan Phoenix. Y por eso voy a recobrar el honor de mi familia.

-Esta bien -los clanes demoniacos nunca cambian conforme al orgullo de sus apellidos -y que piensas hacer, para... recuperar el honor de la familia Phoenix.

-Voy a entregarme... -no le deje hablar.

-No gracias! -exclame interrumpiendola.

-Que? -dijo Ravel atonita ante mi respuesta cortante.

-Niña, algo en lo que usted en desacuerdo, son esas estupideces de los matrimonios arreglados -respondi -odio cuando dos personas se casan y no hay amor en su matrimonio -me levante y seguí hablando -ahora escucha, Ravel Phoenix. Lo que tu hermano me hizo a mi, esta saldado; temo decirte que has venido hasta aquí en vano.

-Que? -exclamo confundida e intrigada por mi respuesta -espere, no puede decir eso! debo recuperar el honor de mi familia! -comenzó a preocuparse.

-Acaso, ese deber te lo encomendaron tus padres o lo haces por que eres una Phoenix -dije a Ravel, lo cual causó duda en su mente de la rubia -por favor denos un poco de privacidad -pedí a mis asesinos.

-Pero Issei -se preocupo Grafia al oír que estaria a solas con la chica Phoenix.

-Calma, Grafia, estaré bien -exclame relajado.

-Bien, les dejaremos solos -indico Grafia a mis piezas.

Una vez que salieron todos ellos de la habitación, con el rostro preocupados porque esta chica me hiciera algo; hable con Ravel para saber realmente que es lo que había venido a hacer hasta mi hogar.

-Dime Ravel, porque insistes en eso de que es tu deber, recuperar el honor de tu clan -pregunte a la Phoenix, a lo cual ella no supo que responderme.

-Mi hermano mancho el honor de mi familia al unirse a uno de los criminales mas buscados por los demonios -decía con tono seria, con los ojos mirando al suelo -y todo empezó cuando le hizo daño a usted, Issei-sama.

-Sama? -no podía creer que otra me iba a empezar a llamar con ese subfijo, sin embargo no pude decirle al momento, que me llamará simplemente Issei ya que continuo con su dialogo.

-Si -continuo Ravel hablando -por eso, debo recuperar el orgullo de mi familia con usted de cualquier modo, mis padres no lo haran ya que su casa tomo el lugar de la nuestra, pero yo si. Haré lo que sea para recuperar el orgullo de mi familia, aunque sea humillante o vergonzoso...

-Esta bien espera -la detuve -escucha, yo no te haría algo, de lo que sea que estes imaginando. Tu hermano me hizo daño, es cierto, pero por su propia mano, no la de tu familia... -ella no md dejo terminar.

-Aun así, sus faltas con usted deben ser expiadas -dijo casi gritando.

-Aunque diga que no, seguiras insistiendo verdad -dije y ella acento con la cabeza -carajo -maldije en susurro, de ahí volvi a ver a Ravel -tus padres saben que has venido hasta aquí? -pregunte.

-No en realidad -respondió al instante cabizbaja -escape de casa para venir, llegue aquí luego de que escuche que los demas clanes estaban enviando cartas a usted, así que vine atraves de uno de los portales de uno de los emisarios que vinieron y espere.

Luego de haber escuchado, calle un segundo. Comence a pensar en sobre que iba a hacer con Ravel, sus padres han de estar buscadola si en realidad se escapo sin aviso. Entonces miré a por una de las ventanas que estaba hasta el otro extremo de la mansión y vi a traves de la ventana, la tumba que levante a Dana en la parte externa de la mansión.

-Nunca hay que confundir el honor con el orgullo, ni convertie el orgullo en soberbia -fue algo que me dijo Dana, años antes de que pasara lo que iba a pasar con el transcurso de mi vida.

Comencé a recordar cuando los hombres y mujeres que reclute, me dijeron que querían recuperar el honor y orgullo que les arrebataron con una nueva vida.

 _Flashback_

-He desperdiciado mi vida peleando para hombres que solo buscan la destrucción de su propia existencia, quiero pelear por algo mas honorable -fue lo que me dijo Manfred cuando lo reclute.

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _Flasback_

-Pelee para los templarios por mucho y al final, no fui mas que un escalón para que otros me pisaran. El honor de mi familia, esta destruida, pero quiero salvar lo poco que me queda de ella -fueron las palabras de Rommel.

 _Fin sel Flashback_

 _Flashback_

-Mi orgullo se perdió cuanfo mi familia fue destruida por ellos, y no pude hacer nada para detenerlos, siempre me dijeron que debía ser fuerte y nunca lo he sido. Voy a restaurar el honor de mi apellido y obtendre la fuerza que necesito para salir adelante -dijo Simon, el día que lo busque.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Tras haber recordado lo que es el honor y orgullo con lo que me dijeron mis amigos, mire a Ravel y recorde que no solo yo sufri por causa de Raiser. Cuando Simon era un niño, su familia había sido incinerada por el Phoenix. Esto porque eran asesinos, ambos me habían ayudado en la busqueda de una base de mis enemigos, ahí en Rusia. Fueron asesinados por esto y Simon sabiendo que ellos eran asesinos, me pidió ser uno de los miós para vengarlos. El sufrimiento une a las personas contra los enemigos.

-Escucha Ravel, tu hermano hizo daño a muchos seres de mi casa -la cada Hembret -sin embargo, ese dolor ha sido expiado con la muerte de Raiser.

-Que intenta decir -pregunto casi molesta Ravel con lo que decía.

-Digo, que -reflexione lo qur iba a decirle a Ravel -tu siempre viste a tu hermano como un hombre ejemplar, que ponía en alto el apellido de tu familia en alto. Pero hasta ahora te has dafo cuenta que solo hacía poner en alto su nombre. Tus padres saben eso, y por ello no quieren recuperar el honor que dices -Ravel comenzó a entender de lo que decia -tu por otro lado, nunca lo viste así y quieres aprender a ser tu misma, a ser solamente Ravel, verdad -exclame.

La rubia bajo la mirada y se sintió mal consigo misma, mientras que yo solo esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

-Sigue siendo... igual de intimidante y perspicas como en el raiting game -dijo avergonzada Ravel.

Primero Asia quiere que le ayude a descubrir la verdad que en los años de la iglesia le oculto. Xenovia quiere aprender a ser ella misma, ahora esta chica Ravel. Sin olvidar que Kiba quiere que le entrene para ser mejor. Muchas responsabilidades me surgieron en una sola semana.

-Escucha, Ravel. Estaras a mi disposición -dije y ella sonrio -sigueme, hay cosas por hacer.

Volví a casa en japón donde Tallulah y Lilith estaban a mi espera al igual que Asia y probablemente Rias. Una vez allí, la peliescarlata fue la primera en cuestionarme sobre la presencia de Ravel en la casa, a lo cual les dije que no debían preocuparse ya que era algo de asunto mió. El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, Ravel se sentia incomoda estando entre Rias y Asia tras el duelo que hubo con su hermano, al mismo tiempo, ella estaba pensando en como le iba a ayudar a ser ella misma. Pero le dije que no se preocupara tanto, que vería como se resolveria.

Llegó el sexto día de aquella semana y me encontraba en la academia Kou junto a Ravel y el resto del grupo, estabamos entrando a la escuela, yo había olvidado eso del día de clases abierta.

-Porque me inscribieron en esta academia -pregunto Ravel incomodada por estar con los demas mortales.

-Para mantenerte cerca -dije mirando a Ravel -no pienso dejar que alejes de mi, ademas, fue idea de Rias que estuvieras en esta academina -comente.

-Tras lo de tu hermano, me es algo dificil confiar en el clan Phoenix -dijo Rias manteniendo la compostura de voz.

Cuando entramos en la parte principal de la academia, vimos al gran número de padres que estaban ahí para ver a sus hijos e hijas durante un día de clases. Muchos de los estudiantes estaban felices por ver a sus padres, pero muchos otros mas, estaban pasando pena ajena por tener a sus padres ahí con ellos, y Rias no era la excpeción.

-Mis padres, ni mi hermano han llegado, bien -dijo Rias para después dar un suspirar -Akeno -nombró a su reina -ven, veamos a Sona antes de que mis padres aparezcan.

-De acuerdo -exclamo Akeno -los veremos después -dijo a nosotros antes de ir con Rias.

-Porque hay muchos padres en el lugar -pregunto Ravel al ver la situación.

-Es día de clases abiertas -dije en respuesta -es cuando la escurla le permite a los padres de los estudiantes entrar para que vean como son sus hijos durante un día de clases. En fin, no perdamos tiempo, vamos que ya es hora de las clases -en eso me siguieron las tres que nombre.

-Sigueme, tu estas en mi clase -exclamo Koneko a Ravel.

-Los vere después compañeros -dijo Kiba antes de irse a su salón.

Una vez en el aula. Los muchos padres que ya estaban ahí, filmando o tomando fotos de lo que iba a pasar durante el día de clases. Pero antes de esto empezará, comencé a preguntsrme, como se sentían Asia y Xenovia al respecto con esto, Asia era huerfana al igual que yo, sin embargo yo ya he superado esos sentimientos de querer tener a un padre o madre, en situaciones como esta, pero; no sabía como sería para Asia o Xenovia, de ella no se si tuvo padres, aunque no parecia causarle efecto nostalgico este día. Por otro lado mi hija, quien llamaba la atención de los demas padres por usar la mascara que le dí. Empecé a pensar si ella estaba bien. Nunca a mostrado el deseo de querer una madre cuando se presentan situaciones así, al menos eso aparenta, pero por otro lado, se que Tallualh en su interior desea haber conocido a su madre en vida, o por lo menos, haberla visto una vez en su vida.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme sin motivo aparente cuando pensé en mi hija. Apenas si podía oír lo que indicaba el maestro de artes durante la clase abierta.

-Muy bien estudiantes, moldeen en la arsilla lo que les venga de la mente -era lo que esuchaba del maestro, justo cuando una migraña comenzó a invadir mi mente, pero no era una simple dolor de cabeza, estaba siendo invadido por recuerdos nuevamente.

De pronto mi mente se pinto de un color negro, no escucha nada, no veía nada, no pensaba en nada, así fue por al menos unos tres segundos. Seguido, un rugido resonó en mi cabeza, no era el rugido de una simple bestia, era el rugido de un dragon enojado, triste, iracundo. El deseo de matar a todos por haberle quitado algo muy preciado para él. De ahí, unas grandes llamas verdes inundaron la escena oscura, seguido; una extraña versión de mi misma, con cabello rojo metalico cubierto por una tunica y capucha negra, ojos verdes como los de Ddraig, con una armadura ajustada de metal que lo cubria. Apareció de entre las llamas carcando a una mujer de cabello balnco y corto, la cual tenia una herida fatal en su estomago. La herida manchaba de sangre su armadura dorada que llevaba, la mujer estaba muerta. Después de eso, el extraño yo cayó de rodillas y rugió como dragón lleno de cada vez mas dolor y sufrimiento.

-Asombroso! -repentinamente esuche la voz del profesor de artes.

Mi mente volvio en si y vio lo que mis manos habían moldeado con la arsilla. Delante y sobre mi pupitre, estaba moldeada la figura del yo con una capucha y tunica negra que cargaba a una mujer en sus brazos, la cual parecia estar muerta. Lo que sea que haya sido aquello que vi, no era de mi mente, era de otro lado. El recuerdo de alguien mas, de aquel que esta oculto en mi interior.


	30. capitulo 30

**Hola a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Quiero informarles que he creado una cuenta en wattpad donde voy a estar publicando fanfics crossover de Assassin's Creed con algunos animes, los cuales igual voy a publicarlos aquí. Con la diferencia que voy a poner ahí una versión remake de este fanfic por si quieren leerlo. Veran he estado planeando un mega crossover de assassins creed con animes y otros videojuegos. Uno de ellos es esta historia que se unira a las demas que tengo ideado para futuro ser parte de un mismo crossover, por si estan interesados en pasar y leerlos ya que en Wattpad estara mi perfil bajo el mismo nombre que el de aquí y mis historias unicamente concentradas en eso, mientras que aquí podran leer otras historias que tengo de comedia y nopor. Como el croos over de Gate: jietai kanochi... con halo y el fanfic de Hotd titulado negocio familiar.**

 **otra cosa que queria preguntarles, es que tengo pensado escribir dos historias nuevas, una de fairy tail y otra de highschool dxd con tematica hentai. Y no se si ustedes esten interesados en que deba escribirlos y si es así cual creen que deba escribir primero con que tipo de contenido: romance, bondage, escolar, hardcore, abria obviamente el genero harem...** **netorare y rape no porque dudo que fanfiction me lo permita y no soy tan dejenerado como para escribirlo o tal vez si, uno nunca sabe.**

 **Sin mas que decir disfruten del capitulo.**

Luego de haberme vuelto el centro de atención en la clase por realizar aquella escultura de forma inconciente, tuve qye esperarme el final de las clases para salir con aquella estatuilla entre mis manos, en busca de Ophis, quien; como en los ultimos días se ha mantenido cerca para estar al pendiente de las revelaciones de Ddraig.

-Pelo blanco -dijo Ophis apreciando la pequeña obra de arte que fabrique sin saberlo en la clase -que mas viste -me cuestiono, le había contado lo visto en aquel extraño sueño que tuve en la clase.

-Ya te lo he contado todo mentora -dije a mi esposa -aparecio... supongo que era Ddraig. Aunque, no comprendo porque se parecia a mi -respondí dando algunos pasos en circulo donde estabamos parados. En uno de los pasillos mas solitarios en la parte exterior de la academia.

-Eres descendiente directo de Ddraig -ella bajo la imagen que fabrique para poder decirme lo que tenia que decir -tal vez tus rasgos fisicos los heredaste de él, así como Desmond de Altaïr o Callum de Aguilar.

-Es razonable -exclame entendiendo porque vi a Ddraig con un cuerpo identico al mio.

Después de eso, Ophis volvio a poner la estatuilla delante de sus ojos y junto a Caleb comenzaron a examinar la imagen.

-Curioso -hablo el hijo de Dorian -esta mujer porta lo que pareciese ser una armadura perteneciente a un arcangel.

-Es una armadura de una arcangel -aclaro Ophis viendo bien la imagen -esta mujer es una arcangel.

-Pero quien es ella? -pregunto Caleb.

-Tal vez sea un arcangel que desconocemos -exclame -solo Ddraig sabe quien es ella probablemente -levante mi brazo derecho para decirle eso a Ddraig.

-Pero cuanto tiempo mas tendra que pasar para que Ddraig recuerde quien fue él -pregunto Ophis mirando a mi brazo.

Hubo silencio al respecto, nos mantuvimos mirando a mi brazo donde la luz verde de Ddraig solia brillar.

-Bien -dijo Ophis tomando la estatuilla que hice y guardandola consigo -ya se me esta haciendo tarde -comenzó a caminar hacia adelante -vamos Caleb.

-A donde van? -pregunte.

-Muy pronto sera la reunión de las tres facciones en Masyaf, recuerdas -me informo mi esposa.

-Lo había olvidado -comente -como fue que Sirzerchs logró entrar ante nuestro consejo y convencerlos de hacer la reunión en la gran biblioteca -pregunte.

-Logro contactarme y me conto algunas cosas que informe al consejo -exclamo mi mentora -lo demas paso como agua sobre las rocas. En fin, ahora que esta reunión de las seres magicos ocurrira en nuestra cede mas importante, habra que mantenernos alerta a mas del cien porciento, como te lo dije antes, para ellos sera una reunión entre los lideres de las tres facciones, para nosotros sera una reunión entre los templarios y los asesinos.

-Comprendo pero como amerita esto que vayas a Masyaf en estos momentos -re formule mi pregunta.

-Nuestra hermandad sera una de las cinco que montara guardia durante la reunión ire con la mayoria de los nuestros a organizarnos con las demas hermandades -me informo Ophis.

-Comprendo, y que pasara con aquella orden que le dio el consejo de capturar las memorias de Ddraig cuando aparecieran -comente -eso puede pasar en cualquier instante.

-Lo se bien Hyoudou, pero por estos momentos, o al menos por hoy; Tallulah estara bajo esas ordenes -indico la mujer -ademas tengo un trabajo para ti y tu hija.

-Una misión? -dije intrigado -a quien debo matar ahora.

-A nadie, vinieron dos miembros de la orden han venido a la academia para reunirse con Lucifer y Leviatan, aprovechando este día de clases abiertas -dijo Ophis.

-Van a reunirse con Sirzechs aquí en la academia? para que? -pregunte.

-Como dije antes, pronto sera la reunión de las facciones y hermanas de los dos reyes demonios actuales estudian aquí, por lo que es probable que sus hermanos vengan a verlas este día -exclamo -y nuestros hermanos vienen a encontrarse con ellos, como una pre reunión ante la verdadera reunión. Al parecer, Lucifer quiere hablar de un tema que posiblemente saque a la luz en la reunión.

-Comprendo mentora, mi deber sera protegerlos, quienes son -pregunte por ellos.

-Los veras muy pronto, ellos estan en el edificio princiapl -exclamo Ophis -en fin, andando Caleb.

-Si mentora -dijo el chico comenzando a andar detras de la mentora.

-Espera -se detuvo la mentora de Khaos, solo para mirarme de nuevo para decirme algo antes de irse -como vas con la misión previa que te había dado.

-La de tratar de reclutar a Vittra? -le comente -sin progresos, el otro día apenas si pude realizar un poco mas de contacto con él, de ahí en fuera nada. Aun no me has dicho porque lo quieres con nosotros -cuestione.

-Cuando logres contactarlo y unirlo a nosotros, te dire el porque -exclamo, tras detenerse para responderme -si ya es todo, ya nos vamos.

Apenas termimo la charla, ambos se fueron hacia Masyaf con la ayuda de un portal hacia la dimensión perdida donde abrieron un segundo portal para apareecer en la cede de nuestra hermandad. En tanto a mi, me fui en dirección a la academia, tuve que pasar por el largo y solitario pasillo de regreso al edificio donde estaba mi salón. Pero al andar, me tope con una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas, cuyo hermano mate hace ya un mes atras.

-Porque esa cara larga Ravel -exclame al ver a la chica triste parada debajo de un arbol a mitad del pasillo exterior.

-Issei-sama! -se sorprendio al verme, pero al instante volvio a bajar su mirada.

-Que pasa -pregunte a la jovencita tras ponerme a su lado bajo aquel arbol.

-Nada... -respondio desviando su mirada hacia la derecha.

Hubo un poco de silencio, mantuvo desviada su vista de mi, solo para mirar hacia los campos deportivos de la institución, donde algunos padres veían a sus padres luciendose en los deportes que eran buenos, otros conversando felizmente con sus progenitores. De ahí, mire nuevamente a la Phoenix para ver que la chica tenia una expresión de tristeza en su mirar.

-Extrañas a tus padres? -pregunte a la chica.

-No -respondio -solo que... nunca tuve una relación como estas con mis padres -se refería a las de las demas familias de los escolares que veía -mis padres, siempre han sido personas distantes conmigo, nunca celebraron mis logros o reconocieron mis talentos -me contaba la chica -el unico que lo hacia era mi hermano... -entro en nostalgia al mencionarlo, no la culpo por hablar de él, es su hermano, o bueno, lo era. En seguida, se percato que me había contado esta historia suya a mi, por lo que paso de ser tristeza a incomodidad suya -no se porque le estoy contando esto -se enojo conmigo.

No sabia que decir o que hacer para reconfontarla, no la conocia del todo aun. Sin embargo me di cuenta de algo de esta tal Ravel. Bajo esa sonsira excentrica y sobervia, hay una chica timida y cariñosa. Un lado que no siempre queria que los demas vieran de ella.

-Supongo porque querias decircelo a alguien -dije con una ligera felicidad dirigida hacia adelante.

-No comprendo porque me ha hecho venir a este lugar -exclamo aun molesta conmigo -muchos de los conocimientos que imparten aquí ya me los han enseñado en el infierno.

-No te traje aquí para que aprendas, yo tampoco estoy aquí para eso -dije a la pequeña Phoenix.

-Entonces porque? -cambio su mirada molesta a preocupación.

-Para mantamerte cerca de mi, no pienso dejarte todo el día en mi casa -comente a la chica.

-Bromea no es así -dijo descepcionada de la reapuesta que le di.

-Deje de ser gracioso hace muchos años, niña -exclame -dije que iba a ayudarte con tu peculiar dilema. Como esperas que te ayude si no te tengo cerca de mi.

-Pero gran parte del día, la pasamos separados en distintos salonea -puso el pero.

-No comencemos a poner peros de acuerdo -exclame -dije que iba a ayudarte antes, lo cual voy a hacer paso a paso de acuerdo -hice que se fijara en mi, sin que ella apartase la vista -te digo algo, Ravel. La primera vez que te conocí eras una niña engreida y soberbia -deje en verguenza a la chiquilla -pero ahora que te veo, solo eres una jovencita temerosa e insegura de si misma.

-Claro que no... -quiso retractarme.

-Dejame terminar -dije y continue -dime, tus padres jamas te dejaron ser como eres tu mismo, insegura de si misma, timida e introvertida. Siempre manteniendo ese orgullo de los clanes de demonios al que pertenecían no?

-El unico que me dejaba ser yo misma era mi hermano -exclamo temerosa, me conto un lado de Raiser y de ella -cuando estaba a solas con mi hermano, era el unico con el que podía ser yo misma y me protegia de los demas. Creo que es por eso que era tan apegada a él. Siempre lo vi como alguien ejemplar, yo jamas creí que en el fondo fuese alguien tan terrible.

Nuevamente hubo algo de silencio, esta vez, ella comenzó a mirar al cielo. Extrañamente empezó a sonreir.

-Sabe, tenia razón -llamo mi atención y me miro a los ojos -yo solo queria hablar con alguien sobre estos secretos.

-Ahora solo falta que aprendas a mostrar quien eres realmente ante otros sin importar como te vean -le dije a Ravel -un paso a la vez.

-Sabe -comenzó a sonreir -usted es mas agradable de lo que parece.

No entiendo porque, pero esas palabras de alguien como ella con ese tipo de sonrisa me causo un pequeño rubor.

-Issei-sama, deje ayudarle a detener a las personas con los que mi hermano le hizo daño -hablaba sensata y con descisión, tal vez no sea una buena combatiente pero, aun así hallare la forma de serle util.

-Acepto el contrato -exclame.

De pronto, del pecho de Ravel broto una luz de color amarilla de pequeñas dimensiones. La cual la chica tapo con sus manos formando un puño alrededor de aquel brillo, la luz luminosa fue extendida por ella hacia mi y me rebelo que esta luz era proviniente de una pieza de ajedrez; la pieza que ella representaba.

-Eres... un comodín... -dije sorprendido por la posición de la chica.

-Si, un comodín -exclamo ella ruborizada -sere la pieza que usted desee.

Dana me había contado de estas piezas entre los demonios. Los comodines o piezas libres, son la pieza que un demonio quiera en una lucha, pero el puesto solo se lo otorga el demonio con puesto de rey en el tablero.

-Entiendo -dije tranquilo aceptando su pieza, la cual tome con mi mano y esta desaparecio en ella -si es así, seras mi pequeña iniciada -exclame.

-Iniciada? no estara diciendo peon o si, yo valgo mas que eso -dijo incomodada con mi descisión.

-Nadie nace siendo mejor a otros, eso se demuestra -exclame a la chica -debo irme, debo reunirme con algunos invitados -comencé a andar de nuevo por el pasillo.

-Voy con usted -dijo siguiendome.

Comenzamos a avanzar por el camino hacia el edificio principal de la academia, pasando por el club de Rias, donde la escarlata estaba reunida con la Sitri, ambas con sus segundas al mando a un lado de ellas.

-Hola Issei -saludo Rias sonriente pero cambio su expresión al ver a Ravel -Ravel -saludo de forma fria a ella -que los trae por aquí.

-Venimos de paso -respondí -voy a la entrada a recibir unos invitados mios -dije cuando note que la chica Sitri, Sona tenia una mirada incomoda diriga hacia mi -que ocurre? -le pregunte.

-Que queria el emperador blanco -dijo seria Sona.

Supuse que Rias le había contado de la inesperada visita de Vali hacia la escuela para darnos noticia a mi y a la mentora.

-No te incumbe Sona -dije a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Escucha Hyoudou Issei -se acerco para amenzarme -no se que traigan entre manos tu y los demas emperadores dragones -los recordaba -pero si intentan involucrar a Saji a su grupo, yo se las veran conmigo.

-De acuerdo -la mirada se esa chica causa de cierto punto pavor, incluso a mi, es como ver casi a la muerte en los ojos de esa chica.

-Sona, ya te he dicho que Issei no trama nada contra Saji -dijo Rias apaciguando a la Sitri, la cual retrocedio -perdona Issei, no pude evitar contarle lo de la mañana.

-Descuida, no es la primera que me amemaza con la mirada -comente aliviado de ya no ver esa mirada en su cara -que hacen aquí por cierto -pregunte -ademas de contarle del malentendido de la mañana.

-Es algo que queriamos preguntarte -dijo Akeno por las demas.

-Donde esta ese tal lugar, Masyaf -lanzaron la pregunta por parte de Sona, otra vez. Sabia que mas pronto que tarde, Rias iba a querer ubicar el lugar cuando su hermano le conto que ahí seria la proxima gran reunión entre los jefes de las facciones. La escarlata siempre tan curiosa y meticulosa, no la culpo ni detesto que sea así -el lugar esta marcado en este mundo, pero no lo hallamos en ningun sitio.

-Como toda guarida de mi orden, esta muy bien escondida -dije a Sona -no intenten encontrar el lugar o habran malas consecuencias, ya la veran cuando llegue el día de la gran reunión -eso se lo dije a ambas.

-Porque no -pregunto Rias con respecto a buscar a Masyaf

-Solo dire que el ultimo que quiso entrar sin permiso ni invitación desaparecio de la existencia -informe.

-Hablanos del lugar, Hyoudou -comenzó a insistir la presidenta del consejo.

-Desde que menciono mi hermano el lugar, nos hemos estado preguntando donde esta su ubicación -dijo Rias explicando porque queria saber del lugar -hemos investigado y no tenemos resultado de ello.

-Masyaf? -pregunto Ravel a lo que le hice un gesto de que mantuviese a la espera de que le respondiese.

-Escuchen no puedo hablarles del lugar, son ordenes de mi hermandad -exclame inconformando a ambas -aunque me gustaria conocer su interes de ambas en saber del lugar.

Apenas les cuestione el motivo, ambas chicas cruzaron sus miradas, preguntandose entre ambas si podían confiar en mi para darme una información al respecto.

-Creemos que alguien intentara atacar la gran reunión de las facciones -dijo Sona, atrayendo mi atención.

-Como saben eso? -cuestione.

-No lo sabemos del todo bien -exclamo Rias, la note algo preocupada -es algo que viene rumoreandose en el infierno, desde hace unos días que se anuncio la reunión de las tres facciones.

-Aunque no hay autenticidad de la información, tememos por el bien de nuestros hermanos -exclamo Sona terminando por Rias.

Al oír esto, comencé a preguntarme si tenia que ver con la información que nos proporciono previamente Vali con su visita a Kou.

-Escuchen, ambas -llame la atención de gremory y sitri -entiendo su preocupación, no deberia decir esto, pero los mios igual suponen esta amenaza, estamos preparando medidas contra ofensivas por si pasara eso -informe.

Guardaron silencio, ellas querian protestar por saber si podían confiar en los asesinos, pero ya conocían nuestro potencial, recordando el atraco que lanzamos cuando las tres facciones aparecieron para detenerme.

-Bien -exclamo Rias relanjandose -vamos a confiar en lo que dices Issei.

Levante una pequeña sonrisa a ambas tras escuchae que ai confiaban en mi hermandad.

-Supongo que solo queda algo por hacer, no Sona -dijo Rias tranquila, mirando a su amiga, la cual se mostro incomoda al pasar a un nuevo tema.

-Recorde que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, Rias -Sona comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a nosotros -vamos Tsubaki.

-Si presidenta -dijo la reina de la chica Sitri caminando para alcanzar a su líder.

Después de eso, quedamos solos Ravel, Rias, Akeno y yo en el sitio mirando como se iba alejando la otra chica y su amiga. Apenas se alejaron, Rias dio un suspiro lo cual atrajo nuestras miradas.

-Tu orden también supone las amenazas de que una reunión de las tres facciones que sera en el mundo mortal -me cuestiono Rias sobre esto.

-Algo así, las sedes de los asesinos siempre han sido blanco de ataques de nuestros diferentes enemigos, en especial de los templarios -informaba a la Gremory -tantos años siendo atacados nos ha hecho saber medidas de ofensiva y contraofensiva.

-No cuestiono los talentos que hay en tu orden Issei, aunque lograron acorralarnos aquel día cuando te volviste, de cierta forma; loco -hablaba de cuando Ddraig posello mi cuerpo -no creo que sus habilidades sean lo suficientemente buenas para enfrentar a un ejercito de demonios, angeles o caídos -dijo Rias.

-Confia Rias, solo confia -exclame con una mirada dirigida a la chica con la misma expresión que mencione.

Poco después, me fui en dirección a donde debia estar mis objetivos a proteger, de la nueva misión que me habían encomendado Ophis. Al mismo tiempo, Rias, Ravel y Akeno me habían seguido hasta la entrada del edificio donde se encontraban los padres de la Gremory, los cuales habían venido a la preparatoria por el día de clases abiertas para apreciar los talentos de su niña.

-Tu hermano vino como prometio? -le pregunte a la escarlata.

Durante el trayecto, nos habíamos encontrado con Asia y Xenovia, después de que la templaria dejara de lado este camino y se uniera al grupo de Rias, logro comenzar una amistad con Argento, todo esto debido a que aun no podían creer que el Dios que tanto habían adorado de niñas, no existiera. Nos encontrabamos caminado entre los demas estudiantes y sus padres que estaban ahí por el día especial.

-Si, por desgracia, no vino solo -dijo incorfomada con el comentario que hizo.

-Esta bien Rias-sama -pregunto Asia al ver la angustia en su líder.

Justamente antes de que Rias pudiese decir algo mas, la Gremory fue llamada entre la multitud por un hombre.

-Rias -se escucho la pronunciación del nombre.

Comenzamos a buscar dentro de la multitud y al instante encontramos a quien había hablado, era un hombre que se veía joven; con barba y pelo del mismo color que el de Rias. Al mismo tiempo, había junto a él un hombre que logre identificar a pesar de que ya estaba quedando viejo.

-Quienes son ellos? -pregunto Xenovia dudosa de la identidad del hombre y si era de confianza.

Dicho eso, Rias se incomodo y no le quedo mas opción que decirles a las demas quien era. Yo ya sabia quien era el hombre.

-Papá -exclamo sorprendiendo a las dos jovenes nuevas en su grupo -aquí estabas -dijo un poco preocupada y avergonzada de la sola presencia de su padre, avanzo hacia su padre siendo seguida por los miembros de su sequito.

-Es su padre?! -exclamaron Asia y Xenovia sorprendidas de la joven apariencia del hombre que se veía joven pero a la vez era de edad madura.

-Se ve muy joven -dijo Asia asombrada.

-Lo se -dijo Rias de forma modesta -me tenias preocupada padre -exclamo estando delante de su padre -quien es él? -pregunto a su progenitor por el hombre que estaba en su compañia.

-Señorita Gremory -saludo el hombre que entraba en la tercera edad -un gusto conocerla -extendio su mano a Rias.

-Igualmente señor... -Rias le había estrechado la mano, pero no sabia como seguir con la frase sin aun saber el nombre de este.

-Mentor William Miles -dije el apellido del padre de Desmond poniendome a un lado de Rias, el hombre tenia puesto un traje elegante con saco negro en su vestimenta -no lo veo desde el año pasado, luego aquella misión en egipto.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo maestro Issei -exclamo saludando al hombre luego de que yo le extendiese mi mano para estrecharle la suya.

-William Miles?! -Xenovia estaba sorprendida cuando escucho la identidad de esta persona.

-Lo conoces, Xenovia -pregunto Akeno al oír la expresión de la espachín.

-Cuando aun estaba en la orden templaria, uno de los asesinos mas letales de nuestra lista es bajo el nombre William Miles, con mas de 104 miembros templarios asesinados y otros 52 sin confirmar -comento la peliazul a ambas sin llamar la atención de los demas -es uno de los asesinos mas buscados en los ultimos tiempos.

-En serio -de ahí Akeno y Asia nos miraron -entonces no debe intrigarnos porque Issei lo conoce.

Volviendo con nosotros, durante el extraño y casual encuentro converse un poco con el señor Miles.

-Entonces usted es el contacto que vendria del cual me menciono mi mentora -pregunte al padre de Desmond.

-No he venido solo -dijo calmado y con una ligera sonsira en su rostro

Al decir eso, tanto Rias como yo, volteamos a ver hacia un costado, donde estaban las escaleras de la escuela, en las cuales descendían tres personas conocidas para mi, dos de ellas venían conversando, la otra simplemente los cuidaba.

-Propone que este converso, se la clave para el final de la tensión entre las diferentes facciones -decia Callum bajando las escaleras junto a Sirzechs, al mismo tiempo, estos venian acompañados de mi Tallulah, quien bajaba detras de ellos.

-Nadie en los ultimos siglos ha intentado proponer este ideal, tal vez sea este el mejor momento para proponerlo -dijo Sirzechs caminando a lado del barandal.

-O el peor, nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar -comento Callum ya cuando terminaban de bajar de las escaleras.

-Hermano! -Rias se sorprendio de nuevo, esta vez al ver a su hermano.

-Rias -nombro a su hermana con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se acercaba a ella y su grupo de piezas que tenia.

-Callum?! -me sorprendi que el mismo Al Mualim haya venido para reunirse con el líder Lucifer de los demonios.

-Maestro Issei, hola -exclamo positivo al verme.

-Majestad -me saludo Tallulah.

-Sirzechs -hablo el actual líder de la casa Gremory -donde te habias metido hijo, llevo rato buscandote por el sitio, me tenias preocupado -dijo.

-Perdona padre -exclamo con la sonrisa tipica que lo caracterisa -pero, intentaba encontrar a Leviatan cuando me tope con uno de los conocidos de Issei -miro a Callum, Sirzechs lo reconocio, pues recordo el rostro de Lynch la vez que el y varios de los aseainos de nuestra orden acorralaron a los ejercitos de las tres facciones al final durante la pelea con Kokabiel.

-Callum Lynch, Al Mualin de la hermandad de los asesinos. Usted es el señor de los Gremory -se presento el elegido como Al Mualim -un gusto conocerlo.

-Lo mismo digo -dijo el padre Rias aprentando la mano del descendiente de Aguilar.

Detras de nosotros, las cuatro chicas junto con mi hija y a excepción de ella, estaban cada vez mas intrigadas tras oirnos.

-Callum Lynch, William Miles y el dragon emperador rojo -dijo Xenovia aun mas sorprendida -si aun fuera templaria, no me perderia esta oportunidad que esta frente de mi.

-Vaya, vaya, que cosas tramas Xenovia-chan -dijo Akeno al escuchar lo dicho por la ex agente sigma.

-Que es Al Mualim? -pregunto Asia al oír el extraño rango de nosotros.

-Significa mentor en arabe -respondio Ravel -me gusta estudiar los lenguajes de este mundo, los hallo interesantes -comento luego de que las tres chicas presentes la miraron extraña cuando contesto.

-Si esa palabra significa mentor en arabe, porque llamo al otro hombre como mentor en español -cuestiono ahora Asia.

-En arabe, Al mualim también se traduce como: sabio de la montaña -Tallulah comenzó a darles una breve información a las cuatro -para los asesinos de antes, quien recibia este titulo era porque eran los encargados de custodiar el pasado de nuestra orden y protegerlo. Es algo de nosotros los assassins.

-Ya entiendo -dijo Akeno.

-Bien -dijo Sirzechs a mis dos superiores, en terminos de la hermandad -solo necesitamos encontrar a Leviatan para que podamos conversar.

-Conversar? -pregunto Rias.

-No pude mencionartelo antes porque estabamos observando como sobresales en tu clase hermanita -dijo Sirzechs encantado de las proesas estudiantiles de Rias, lo cual ruborizo de verguenza a la chica -pero necesito conversar con los asesinos sobre un tema que sera el centro de atención en la reunión de la proxima semana.

-Esta bien -concordo Rias en este tema que no era de incumbencia para ella.

-Solo necesitamos encontrar a Leviatan y podremos podremos hablar sobre el tema -exclamo el escarlata Lucifer mirando a Callum -me pregunto donde se habra metido? -dibago Sirzechs.

Dicho, algunos de los alumnos del instituto comenzaban a irse en dirección al auditorio del edificio ya que al parecer, segun uno de los jovenes que fue ha este lugar, había una Mahou Shoujo presente.

-Una Mahou Shoujo Real -dijo un chico que iba en grupo al sitio.

-Hay que ir a verla -exclamo otro lleno de sorpresa.

Viendo el resultado de esto, Rias al igual que su sequito mas sus dos familiares; no pudieron evitar poner en sus caras, una expresión que decia, "la encontramos". Todos en el grupo fuimos hasta el auditorio de la escuela para encontrar a la electa segunda rey demonio de todo el infierno, Levitan. Al llegar al lugar, vimos a un gran número de estudiantes que estaban reunidos alrededor de alguien la cual, aclamaban como una estrella del cine o teatro.

-Quien quiera que sea sabe llamar la atención -dije al ver el grupo de estudiantes que glorificaba a la mujer, quien quiera que sea.

-Ella siempre es de llamar la atención -dijo Sirzechs calmado ante la situación que se estaba presentando.

Con la intrigante en mi cabeza, sobre quien era esta persona; cuestión que se hizo mas grande en mi mente cuando hablo de ella como una amiga o conocida. De pronto, surgio del centro de aquel grupo bullicioso, el chico portador de Vritra el cual tenia que acercarme para anexar, sin razón alguna; a nuestra hermandad, pero que con la amenaza de Sona hacia una labor imposible de realizar.

-Muy bien todos ya estuvo bueno, dispersense ahora!!! -grito Saji con autoridad a los estudiantes para dejasen en paz a la chica que estaba vestida de una Mahou Shoujo. Lo estudiantes se fueron de ahí molestos, maldiciendo que el consejo les había arruinado la diversión -la presidente le indico que causara alboroto y es lo primero que hace -reprendia Saji de forma pasiva a la chica -porque no se comporta como lo que es.

-Pero si eso hago -respondia en un principio la mujer que estaba haciendo cosplay de una Mahou Shoujo -milky * milky, spiral! -dijo la chica tras dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje haciendo ademanes con sus movimientos.

-Por favor, actue conforme a lo que es -le pidio Saji a la mujer de forma que su rostro decia que estaba descepcionado de ella.

Pero justo antes de que el unico chico del grupo de Sona pudiese decir algo mas pudiese decir algo mas a esta mujer. Su ama aparecio en el auditorio.

-Saji que esta pasando aquí... -exclamo Sona al abrir la puerta de la enorme habitación en la escuela, y callo al ver a esta mujer de cosplay, la cual resultaria ser su hermana y al mismo tiempo, era la rey demonio Leviatan -que haces vestida aquí así -reclamo Sona a la chica mientras se acercaba a esta.

Los demas quedamos callados ante la situación continua que se presentaba. Al principio me cuestione sobre quien era la otra mujer que tenia el cosplay, pero al ver el fisico de Sona al encarar a la chica, me percate que ambas tenian un gran parecido fisico, mismas facciones en las caras, el tipo de pelo, una ligera variante en los colores de los ojos. Fui rapido al darme cuenta que eran ambas eran famila.

-Pero Sona-chan -decia en un tono infantil la cosplayer -sabes que mi pasión es ser una Mahou Shoujou.

-Escucha -Sona comenzó a hablar con un tono que parecia contener sus ganas de estallar -no me importa que vistas de esta forma tan horrible en casa, pero aquí no te voy a dejar vestir así.

-Horrible -la chica dibujo un puchero en su cara ante la exclamación de su hermana -es hermosa! -defendio el estilo de la ropa que usaba -Sona-tan siempre eres mala con tu hermana mayor, no dijiste del día de las clases abiertas y ahora dices que detestas mi ropa -seguia hablando como niña pequeña -si no me enterará de las clases y no me hubieses invitado le hubiese declarado la guerra al cielo, y lo sabes.

No sabia que decir ante el drama que se estaba armando delante de nosotros, solo pude preguntar una cosa al aire, para ver que me respondían.

-Quien de ellas es la hermana mayor -pregunte.

-Serafall Sitri es la hermana mayor de la presidenta, y al mismo tiempo, la rey demonio Leviatan -aclaro Saji acercandose a nosotros para hablar con nosotroa mientras la presidenta del consejo confrontaba a su hermana.

-Leviatan -hablo Sirzechs acercandose a las dos chicas que seguian en discusión -ha pasado tiempo.

-Lucifer-kun! Rias-chan! que alegria verlos -se alegro la mujer al reconocer a los Gremorys presentes. De pronto, ella comenzó a buscar por detrás de Rias, con la mirada; para encontrarme a mi entro los presentes.

-Acaso ese es el portador del dragon emperador rojo que mato a Dios -dijo a manera de querer idolatrarme.

-Así es -contesto Rias.

-Es mas lindo de lo que parece -dicho esto, Rias se lleno de molestia, la cual oculto manteniendo la compostura ante el repentino interes de ella hacia mi, pues la peliescarlata queria gritar, no queria que ninguna otra se interesara en mi. Es celosa cuando se trata de ver que otra mujer quiere acercarse a mi.

Dicho esto, me acerque a la reina demonio, para saludarla por educación, al mismo tiempo que presentaba a Cal, William y a mi hija a ella.

-Un gusto, Hyoudou Issei, parte de la hermandad de los asesinos -me presente a la nombrada Leviatan -ellos son miembros de mi orden, William Miles y Callum Lynch.

-Un placer, reina Leviatan -exclamo Miles en cortesía a la demonio.

-Ella es mi... reina -iba a presentarla como mi hija que es, pero recorde cuanto odia que ella la presente y llame como tal -Tallulah Hembret.

-Hola -se limito en saludar Tallulah al ver que iba a presentarla como mi hija.

-Assassins?! -dijo Sona sorprendida que mas de mi gente se infiltrara en su territorio sin su permiso.

-El gusto es mio -saludo la Sitri -soy Serafall Leviatan, pero pueden llamarme Levia-tan -dijo su nombre de demonio como la cosplayer de chica magica que representaba, dejandonos a todos con el sudor en la frente al ver como se comportaba sin pena ni verguenza.

-De acuerdo... -exclame tras quedar sin que decir por la actitud de la chica.

-Ya estamos reunidos todos -dijo Callum -podemos continuar la charla que teniamos antes, señor Lucifer -se noto un tono serio en la voz de Lynch, lo cual preocupo a Sona y Rias.

Sirzechs concordo con Cal y dijo que se necesitaba de un lugar tranquilo y privado donde se pudiese hablar de forma que no hubiese nadie que los interrumpiera o los espiara. Tallulah menciono que el unico lugar que se conocia que cumplia con esas condiciones, era nuestra mansión. Tras trasladarnos a la sede de nuestro casa demoniaca, trayendonos a las hermanas de ambos reyes demonios junto con los sequitos de estas.

-Perdona que tengas que hacer la cena tu sola, Grafia; todo los demas están afuera en alguna misión o cumpliendo algun contrato -le dije a la peligris que esperaba de forma creciente, un hijo mio.

-Descuida, no te preocupes -contesto sonriente -estar aquí me trae viejos recuerdos.

Cuando antes viviamos bajo el mando de Dana, Grafia, Nova y Martin eran quienes se adentraban a la cocina a preparar los alimentos de todos de nuestra viejo grupo. Algunas veces Dana y yo entrabamos a ayudar a nuestros colegas a cocinar, en especial a Grafia en un principio ella era torpe en la cocina en otras cosas, pero su empeño en ayudar era lo que hacia a uno ayudarla sin preguntar y a la vez, para enseñarle.

-Issei -exclamo una voz detras mia la cual estaba interesada por ayudar a Grafia, eran Asia junto con Ravel, añ mismo tiempo, estaban con un par de las miembros del grupo de Sona -si quiere, nosotros podemos ayudar a Grafia-san a cocinar.

-Gracias -dije por el gesto desinteresado.

Con la multiple precencia de estas visitas a mi hogar. Grafia dijo que era necesario que se preparase algo de comer ya que era de tarde y desde el medio tiempo de la escuela nadie habia comido así que ella, con el instinto maternal que desarrollo, hizo el almuerzo con ayuda de los otros. Al mismo tiempo, el resto de los miembros de los grupos, de Rias y Sona dieron un gran recorrido por las habitaciones de mansión, maravillandose de las cosas que tenia yo ahí. En un caso particular, Akeno, al igual que la primera que vino a a mi mansión; se quedo apreciendo el atuendo de samurai que habia usado cuando vine la primera a japón en el siglo XIX, algo en esa armadura la perturbaba.

En tanto. Callum, Miles, Serafall, Sirzechs, el señor Gremory, Sona, Rias, Tallulah y en sus brazos, Lilith. Tratabamos el tema que Sirzechs queria que discutiesemos. Estabamos sentados en los sofa de la sala de descanso que había construido en la mansión, ahí conversabamos el tema.

-Desde el principio si no lo molesta, rey Lucifer -dijo William.

-Tras la revelación de la muerte de Dios a manos del emperador dragon rojo y saber que él ahora ocupa el puesto del todo poderoso fue un golpe duro para todas las facciones en todo sentido -nos decia el escarlata de los Gremory -existencial, creencia y así.

-Por un lado, muchos de los miembros de las casas mas importantes del infierno tienen la idea que hemos ganado si se iniciase una nueva guerra de las facciones, creen que el portador del emperador rojo pelearia a favor del inframundo -menciono seria la reina Leviatan aun portando su traje de Mahou Shoujo.

-Soy un assassin, no tomamos partido en ninguna una guerra -exclame a lo dicho por la Sitri.

-Como incumbe esto a nosotros, porque ha hecho reunirnos -pregunto Callum con las vueltas que le daban al tema.

-Como dije, tras la revelación de que el emperador dragon rojo es Dios -decía Sirzechs -afecto mucho a todos angeles, caidos, demonios... y demas. Pero no solo es eso. Saber que una organización conformados por mortales que parece sacada de un libro de cuentos, ha estado vigilando a todos desde hace milenios, y saber que en esa organización cuenra con ayuda de seis de siete emperadores dragones y otros seres buscados por todos los demas, nos tiene preocupados a todos -la seriedad se escuchaba en su voz.

Sona y Rias no pudieron poner una debil cara de preocupación. Sirzechs tenia razón, tras la revelación de Kokabiel sobre Ddraig las cosas están cambiando de forma drastica.

-Nos ven como una amenaza -comento el padre de Desmond.

-También como un aliado de grandes potenciales -agrego Lucifer -pero no acaba ahí.

-Saber que el titulo del ser que esta en tu interior, Issei; puede serle arrebatado, también es una preocupación -exclamo el padre Rias.

-Muchos han venido a mi con intenciones de matarme, ahora dice que vendran mas? -exclame.

-O peores -agrego el hombre, haciendo que su hija se preocupase mas.

-Que vengan cuantos quieran, no dejare que me maten tan facíl -aclare.

-Supongo que esta platica no termina aquí -exclamo Al Mualim.

-No -dijo la hermana de Sona -Issei-kun, en un principio no se le dio importancia el hecho que alguien como Loki te persiguiese a ti para robarle el titulo que tomo el emperador rojo es aun mas preocupante.

-Hace 400 años les pedi ayuda para perseguir a Loki y me ignoraron -dije a los dos Gremorys -ahora que las cosas se vuelven tensas, es cuando deciden tomar parte de esto -me moleste.

-No los culpes -dijo Callum -sabes bien que una facción como los demonios muevan cartas para perseguir a un enemigo de otra facción poderosa por atacar a un grupo de su nación en territorio neutral es como declararle la guerra.

Tenia razón, es una de las cosas que los asesinos detestamos de los politicos. No pueden actuar sin causar grandes remordimientos a otros. Ademas, por alguna razón, el mundo de los humanos ha sido un mundo que ningun ser magico se atreve a dañar mas que su misma especie, dicen que es porque es una raza que no vale la pena exterminar, pero entre los humanos estan los poseedores de laa sacred gears mas poderosas nunca creadas.

-Van a proponer que se persiga a Loki como un enemigo mayor -dijo el descendiente de Ezio.

-Si -Sirzechs estaba descisivo -la verdadera razón por la que tu casa se le nombro como parte de los pilares principales es por el tratado que tenemos.

-Tratado? -cuestione.

-Antes de la gran guerra de las facciones, los 72 pilares de las familias del infierno se valian por si mismas, no importaba si alguna de ellas era atacada por miembro de una facción ajena a los demonios -dijo Sona.

-Pero tras la guerra, la caída y reconstrucción de los 72 pilares, se hizo un convenio entre los lideres de todas las casas, si alguna facción atacaba a una de las casas era una declaración de guerra a todo el infierno -explico Leviatan. Tenia sentido, explicaba la verdadera razón por la que Sirzechs llevo a un gtupo de soldados el día de la lucha contra el caído.

-Ahora que somos uno de los pilares, si miembros de alguna facción atacase mi casa -tanto lo fisico como a mis integrantes -sera un acto de guerra.

-precisamente -dijo el hermano de Rias.

-Entienden el riesgo que corren con eso, podría iniciarse una segunda guerra -hablo Miles.

-Y es el punto vital que se va a tratar en la reunión -comento el escarlata.

-Que? -me pregunte.

-Ya entiendo todo -exclamo Callum deduciendo a que iba todo -ya que se sabe que el emperador dragon rojo es Dios es blanco de muchos enemigos que le pretenden arrancar el titulo, con Loki encima de la lista, sabiendo que tiene aliados en todas las facciones, proponeran una tregua entre las tres para darles caza a todos ellos viendo que sus aliados son traidores entre las facciones, mientras que a Issei y los miembros de su hermandad son vistos como terroristas independientes.

-Así es, pero no solo a las facciones -dijo Sirzechs -con su guerra de asesinos y templarios, ellos estan siendo afectados -los templarios -la traición de un gran líder Grigori como Kokabiel es un golpe duro para Azazel. Para nosotros lo fue la conspiración de Raiser y para... en este caso, los templarios; la traición de Loki.

-Cree que la presión de tres facciones contra Gabriel sea suficiente para obligarlo a acceder a nuestra unión deliberada -dijo Willian hablando de los demonios, los caidos y ahora, los asesinos. tres bandos influenciados por los asesinos, contra el mundo controlado por los asesinos.

-Cuatro de hecho -comento el padre de Rias.

-El Valhala formara parte oficialmente de las facciones, después de siglos insistiendole a Odín, por fin dejara de conciderar su mundo como un lugar neutral y tomara parte impoetante en todo esto -informo Sirzechs.

Dicho esto, comenzó a levantarnos dudas a los tres, a Cal, William y a mi. Tener la oportunidad de volvernos aliados de cuatro de las facciones magicas mas poderosas, aunque una influenciada por los templarios; era tentador, pero a la vez peligroso, pues una mala jugada y se iniciaba una nueva guerra de proporciones nucleares. Mientras lo razonabamos, los demas que estaban presentes lograron escuchar todo lo dicho y preguntarse, que decidiriamos. Unirnos o dejarlo de lado.

-Descisiones arriesgadas ameritan medidas arriesgadas -dijo Callum.

-Accederemos a unirnos a su causa -dijo William.

Esto puso contento a los dos reyes demonios.

-Gracias -dijo Sirzechs al ponerse de pie junto a Serafall haciendo una leve reverencia -sabia que podriamos confiar con ustedes.

-La confianza se gana, y ustedes se han ganado la nuestra -dijo William poniendose de pie junto a Callum y a mi, devolviendo el tipo de saludo a los demonios.

Terminas de reverenciarnos unos a otros y entonces, el padre de Rias dirigio su palabra hacia mi, ya que queria decirme.

-Issei -me hablo el líder de la casa Gremory -ahora comprendes porque no pudimos hacer nada por ti esa noche, espero y puedas perdonarnos, Dana fue una gran mujer y una gran amiga para nuestra familia, su muerte y la tragedia de tu casa tambien fue doloroso para nosotros -la nostalgia entro en mi con esas palabras.

-El pasado no puede olvidarse, no puedo perdonar lo ocurrido esa vez, solo puedo mantener la cabeza en alto y sentirme feliz que he reconstruido lo que perdido -Respondía con el sentimiento de nostalgia en mi voz -aun así, matar a Loki y su gente, aliviara mi carga.

William y Callum me miraban con unos ojos de respeto mientras que desde otros lados me miraban distinto. Grafia se sentia orgullosa de mi, al igual que Rias y Kiba. Xenovia, Asia y Ravel me miraban con un rubor en sus mejillas. Koneko con una expresión de respeto y la chica Sitri y su gente me miraban con asombro.

-Issei siempre ha sido un chico que se aferra a lo que se propone y muy dificilmente lo abandona, es algo que me hace amarlo aun mas -dijo Grafia con el sentimiento de orgullo.


	31. capítulo 31

Me encontraba en la parte externa de la mansión a mi titulo. Estaba postrado ante la tumba de mi priner amor, necesitaba hablar con ella, luego de las cosas dichas por Kokabiel y las declaraciones que me proporciono Lord Gremory, queria hablar con ella.

-Si nunca te hubieras enamorado de mi, y yo hubiese caído en tu juego como quería Loki... supongo que... Tallulah nunca hubiese nacido -dibagaba mientras le hablaba a la tumba de mi Dana mientras intentaba no reirme de mi propia ironia -aun no puedo aceptar que eras una templaria, o que eras aliada de Loki. Dana, dime... porque lo hiciste.

Había decidido hablarle a su tumba después de la platica que tuve con los Lucifer y la chica Leviatan, después de aquella rebelación por parte de Kokabiel, mi mente y mi corazón estaban algo confusos.

-Lleva unos diez minutos parado frente a su tumba -comento Sirzechs al verme por la ventana de la mansión en compañia de Callum.

-Su mente debe estar confundida, después de lo poco rebelado por su lucha contra Kokabiel, muchas verdades le han afectado -exclamo Callum -Issei quiere respuestas es todo -se dio la vuelta y me dejo de ver, a la vez; fue seguido por Sirzechs.

-Dudo que Dana se levante de la tierra y le responda -comento Sirzechs.

-Solo quiere que ella misma lo escuche, nadie mas, le cuenta sus dudas e insertidumbre a la primera persona que le proporciono paz con sus respuestas, es todo -respondio Al Mualim -yo hacía lo mismo con mis padres cuando niño.

-Yo también, con mi madre claro -dijo Licufer -porque siempre a los de su clase les rodea el sufriento y dolor.

-Después de la tormenta llega la calma, de la enfermedad llega la salud, del dolor la curación de heridas -respondia Callum -es normal, no puede existir el bien sin el mal para que haya un balance, nosotros los asesinos luchamos por ese balance en las vidas. Que es la paz sino el tiempo de insertidumbre entre dos guerras.

-Muy cierto -dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa que confirma su acuerdo con Al mualim -por eso pelean ustedes los asesinos, por la paz no?

-Al principio si, pero después comenzamos a luchar otras cosas mas como la equidad de genero y el libre albedrio -comento Lynch.

-En el infierno es igual esa guerra, aunque claro lo hacemos sin derrar sangre -rio un poco Sirzechs.

-Ojala asi fueran todas las guerras -dijo Callum -no he vivido tantos años como tu pero he visto suficiente sangre derramada en mi corta vida. Pero, ese derramamiento, no fue en vano, muchos que he conocido murieron por proteger al credo, y otro mas por proteger a sus seres queridos -entonces recordo el destino de sus padres, la muerte de su madre, la muerte de su padre.

-Así es la vida de todos los asesinos? -pregunto Sirzechs -llena de dolor y sufrimiento?

-Todos en el mundo sufrimos algunas veces, pero... solo unos pocos, deciden utilizar ese sufrimiento para hacerse mas fuerte o para vivir derrotados por el resto de sus días -compartio su sabiduria -nadie decide sufrir en verdad.

Dijo eso, cuando pasaban cerca de una de las habitaciones donde guardaba los viejos atuendos que ocupe en los distintos puntos de la historia en los que participe. Ahí, se hallaba, Akeno, logro escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Callum, acerca de sufrir. Dichas palabras recordaron un mal momento en su vida de la pelinegra, un recuerdo que había sumergido en el rincón del olvido de su memoria. Un recuerdo que regreso cuando empezó a mirar con miedo y odio, a la armadura Samurai que ocupe durante mi ayuda en la batalla de Shiroyama. Por extraño motivo comenzó a mirar de este modo al atuendo.

-No, no puede ser él -exclamo Akeno con el temor creciente en su corazón.

 _Flashback_

Cuando era niña, Akeno había nacido durante los años mediados del siglo XIX, cuando los samurais estaban en sus ultimos días de gloria. En ese entonces, fueron los años en el que mataron a su madre.

-Por favor! -la madre de Akeno recordaba como suplicaba ante el samurai de armadura que apuntaba su espada contra la mujer, una armadura muy identica a la mia -deja vivir a mi hija, es todo lo que pido!

 _Fin del flashback_

Sumida en el terror y la duda, salio de la habitación; su mente comenzó a ahogarla ante el misterio que ella misma se planteaba, queria respirar.

-Akeno-senpai -hablo Koneko quien había aparecido en el pasillo a donde salio Himejima -la cena esta lista -comento, pues la buscaba para informarle de esto -se encuentra bien, senpai.

-Si, descuida, estoy bien Koneko-chan -hizo su tipica sonrisa, ocultando el miezo que regreso a su ser después de haber estado dormido por varias decadas.

Ambas caminaron hacia la sala donde Callum y Sirzechs también habían llegado, al igual que yo cuando volvia de visitar la tumba de mi amada, sin embargo. No encontramos en un dilema algo incomodo en la habitación, el padre de Rias, Lord Gremory junto a la proclamada rey demonio, Leviatan, estaban ebrios y por como se veía, avergonzando a sus hijas.

-Aun recuerdo cuando rias-chan era un pequeñita... y cuando tenia pesadillas en la noche... -contaba el actual líder de la casa Gremory.

-Padre... -Rias lo detuvo antes de contara una parte vergonzosa de su historia cuando era niña.

-Hermana deberías dejar de beber -dijo Sona quitandole la copa a su hermana mayor.

-Sona-chan porque siempre eres tan aburrida... diviertete -decía la alcoholica Leviatan. Sona se sentia llena de verguenza por su hermana.

-Miles sabes que la bebida no te hace bien -dijo Callum quitandole la copa de vino al hombre.

-Gracias -exclamo aliviado por no tener que tomar del vino y caer en los malos recuerdos de su hijo.

Justo entonces se me acerco la bella peligris perteneciente al clan Lucifage que ahora vivia a conmigo.

-Grafia? -pregunte cuando ella se acerco a mi con una cara de lamento y pena.

-Perdona Issei -dijo en un principio -pidieron algo de vino y les di una botella de las que tenias guardadas en ese almacen, no creí que les hiciera efecto tan pronto -solo les sirvicio una copa del vino a cada uno.

Cuando dijo que saco vino del almacen, pense, cuando yo almacene vino en este lugar? pero entonces recorde algo.

 _Flashback_

Fue al final de la segunda guerra, cuando traje a Rommel y los demas que reviví en aquel momento belico a la isla.

-Es un hermoso lugar, maestro -comento Rommel la primera vez que lo traje aquí.

-Mis demas piezas han construido casas en la isla para que se ascienten pero igual son bienvenidos aquí, sientanse libres, toda esta isla es su hogar -les dije.

-Gracias pero nos conformamos con los hogares que nos edifico maestro -dijo un muchacho de una compañia inglesa que conocí -darnos la oportunidad de revivir fue demasiada bondad, no podiamos aprovecharnos de ello.

-Tiene razón Michael -exclamo Rommel -aunque si no fuera mucha molestia -saco una maleta que trajo consigo de su antigua morada -permitiria guardar estas botellas aquí -eran unas botellas de vino exoticas de la toscana -fueron un regalo de un amigo de italia, cosecha de 1512, no queria dejarlas atras. Sabe, podremos brindar con estas botellas cuando usted detenga a ese hombre que busca... Loki.

-Claro, descuida yo no bebo -comente -pero sera bueno para brindar con ellas al final.

 _Fin del flasback_

Tras recordar eso, fui a donde estaba la bodega donde se guardaban estas botellas y puse un candado para que nadie mas las sacase.

-Olvide estas botellas por completo -dije tras ponerle el candado.

-Perdona Issei-sama, yo convencía a Grafia-san de servir el vino -Ravel sentia pena por agarrar las cosas sin permiso, era tierna verla así, me recordaba a los primeros días en la que la conocí a la peligris, timida, asustadisa, linda.

-Descuida no estoy molesto -respondí con una sonrisa, poniendo mi mano sobre su pelo y pasandolo sobre ella -solo olvide que tenia estas botellas de Rommel.

-Sabia que era mala idea tomarlas -dijo Grafia.

-Jajaja... -di una pequeña carcajada.

-No es graciaso -Lucifage pensó que me burlaba de ella.

-Tranquila no me burlo -dije controlando mi risa -solo que... -mire hacia la sala donde se hallaban todos los demas y vi como si se trataran de los primeros días de felicidad que tenia -me hace feliz.

-Ya veo -comprendio lo que sentia en ese momento -ven Ravel.

-...Si... -dijo apenada.

-Tienen hambre, la cena esta lista! -indico Grafia al resto ya después de que llevo la comida a la gran mesa que teniamos en el comedor principal.

Cuando se fueron, me quede mirando la escena desde la entrada de la cocina. Ver a los chicos y chicas de ambas reinas comiendo en aquella mesa, hizo que me invadiera la nostalgia una vez mas, tengo que admitirlo, desde que he conocido a Rias y a su sequito, todo va cambiando poco a poco, fue bueno haberla conocido.

-Hey Draig, me oyes -intente comunicarme con él, sin embargo seguia ignorandome; no se si ya había recordado su pasado o aun intentaba recordar -crees que al final de todo esto, logre ser feliz como antes -le pregunte cuando nadie prestaba atención.

No obtuve respuesta del dragón, aun me mantenia preocupado por saber como estaba. Por momento, me daban dolores como si fuera migraña, a la vez que daba dolor en la mano donde me aparecio por primera vez, el guantelete de Draig, un dolor que cuando me afectaba, parecia ser que se trataba del sindrome de parkinson. Justo entonces después de preguntarle eso, comenzó a doler mi mano, empezó a temblar, tuve que apretarla con mi otra mano debajo de la barra para que nadie se percatara.

-No puedo mas! -escuche un grito proveniente de la sala, era Rias.

La peliescarlata se había enojado con su padre, quien contando anecdotas de ella, lo cual le provocaban pena y verguenza. Ya no lo soporto y decidio salir de la mansión. Nadie fue detras ella, es mas, yo también obte por no seguirla por un momento, pero recorde lo que me dijo Dana una vez. Nunca dejes a una mujer sola, aunque diga querer estarlo. Salí sin que los demas se dieran cuenta y segui a Rias hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, había caminado hacia los arboles del bosque y la vine encontrando detras del primer pino que daba comienzó a la arbolada.

-Rias... -exclame al ver que ella estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas y con la mirada hacia el cielo, por las densas ramas y hojas, apenas si se lograba ver el cielo estrellado; pero de mirarlo cuando yo la nombre -sabes, conozco un lugar con una mejor vista -comente.

Un poco mas alejados de mi propiedad, lleve a la escarlata a una pequeña colina en la isla, donde nos sentamos en la parte alta del lugar, ahí ella se dejo caer sobre el cesped del campo y comenzó a mirar al cielo nocturno.

-Te sientes bien? -pregunte como un ignorante.

-Si... -no hablaba con animos -es solo que... detesto cuando mis padres le hablan de mi a otros... es todo.

-Que? -me confundí.

-Nada... solo que, destesto cuando mis padres comienzan a contar de mi vida a otros -comento triste -ellos no comprender cuando quiero algo de privacidad, cuando... quiero ser solo yo. Aveces... quisiera ser solo Rias.

-Aun no te entiendo -dije acostandome sobre el cesped.

-Mis padres me ven como su hija pero, aveces quisiera saber si ven a esa hija como, Rias o como una Gremory -me contaba de forma desilucionada la escarlata -cuando me comprometieron con Raiser dijeron que era algo por el bien, de los nuestros, de los demonios no de mi. Segun mis padres dijeron que era mi responsabilidad casarme con él para un mejor futuro, pero ese futuro no era para mi sino para los demas. Supongo, que no lo entiendes, tu no tuvistes padres... -dijo descepcionada de mi, sin embargo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo -perdón, no debí decir eso ultimo.

-Si no debiste -comente molesto pero con ella, sino porque pensaba que no le entendería -pero soy padre, comprendo eso, lo veo en mis hijas -no literalmente, pero lo siento viniendo de ella -en Tallulah, principalmente, se averguenza cada vez que hablo de ella ante otros. Pero ella no entiende que hago eso porque me siento orgulloso de ella desde el día que la conocí. Tanto, Tallulah como Lilith, son mis mayores tesoros. Y se que no siempre estaré para cuidarlas -en aquel momento, emplee mi vista de aguila y mire a Tallulah a traves de una de las ventanas de la mansión, pude ver a mi hija rodeada de las chicas de Rias y de Sona conversando con mi niña -me gustaría saber que hay alguien que se comprometa a cuidarlas, protegerlas y amarlas, mejor que como yo lo hice.

-Jijiji -dio Rias una pequeña carcajada de mi -de seguro te dará un ataque cuando Tallulah te presente a su novio.

-Si es probable -exclame.

-Pero... escucha lo que el corazón de tu hija quiere -me decía -porque, lo unico que una hija quiere de su padre es eso, que escuche lo que su corazón dicta.

Justo entonces, sin darme cuenta, Tallulah me miraba y escuchaba desde la sala donde los demas comían a gusto y se divertían. Debajo de su mascara, me observaba con pasión y amor, lo cual me hubiera percatado de ella de no ser porque ocultaba su bello rostro.

-Rias -necesitaba preguntarle algo -te alegra haberme conocido?

-Que... -quedo desconcertada ante mi pregunta -bueno... -se ruborizo.

-A mi me alegra haberte conocido -le decía a la peliescarlata -porque, de no haberlo hecho, muchas cosas no hubiesen cambiado. No hubiese reencontrado a Grafia, no hubiese podido pasar mas tiempo con Lilith, y... no hubiese sentido que era el mismo de antes de perderlo todo. Esa felicidad con la que me rodee antes, la siento de nuevo, ya no siento el mismo vacio de antes. Y todo gracias por haberte conocido -sonreí a la peliescarlata, me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, esos dulces y jugosos labios que posee. Besarlos, me encanta.

-Yo... -se ruborizo con lo que hice -...la verdad, yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Al principip fuiste cerrado, te apartabas y te ailasbas, pero todo cambio de un día para otro. Has hecho muchas cosas por mi y los mios, pero... hay cosas que me incomodad.

-Así, que cosas? -pregunte.

-Nada importante -no quiso explicarse de esto -aunque me molesta saber que tengo compartirte -dijo en voz baja, y con celos.

-Compar... time?... -me sonroje de vergüenza al escuchar eso de Rias.

-Porque tienes que ser un mujeriego?! -dijo levantando un poco la voz.

-No soy mujeriego! -me defendí.

-Tienes esposa, te robaste a la de mi hermano, intentaste hacerlo con Asia, quisiste hacerlo con Xenovia en esa bodega de la escuela, enamoraste a la chica Phoenix, pude sentir el contrato que sellaron hoy y hace algunas noches te vi con esa nekomata negra, la hermana de Koneko -dijo molesta. A mi sorprendio que supiera que sabia que era Kuroka con quien me vio -vi como la agarra...

-Espera -la detuve tras poner mi mano en mi frente calmando el dolor de cabeza que me produjo y le explique lo que ocurria -dejame aclarar las cosas. No soy mujeriego. Al ser poseedor de un dragon en mi interior, tengo parte de su genes en mi ser, y... parte de esos genes es que ellos son de tener muchas parejas -dije apenado por ese hecho, de cierta forma Rias tenia razón, soy un mujeriego -en pocas palabras, soy poligamico, no es algo de lo que este orgulloso de acuerdo -no estaba contento con que otros lo supieran, mas que las mujeres con las que me importan -escucha, los dragones machos suelen tener muchas parejas al mismo tiempo en su vida, soy un demonio que nacio con un dragon adentro y con su sangre en mi cuerpo.

-Si fueran otros, lo presumirían -dijo Rias en burla -pero porque tu no?

-Siento que no esta bien -exclame -es como si las engañara entre ellas y como consecuencia piensan eso, que soy un pervertido -dije descepcionado.

-Si en verdad esas mujeres te aman, no lo veran como tal, solo debes demostrar que vas en serio con ellas -exclamo Rias.

-Cierto -sonreí a eso -en serio agradezco haberte conocí Rias Gremory -me levante del cesped y la encare

-La agradecida soy yo... -decía tras levantarse igual del suelo. Pero justo cuando ella iba a pronunciar mi nombre, algo se movio en mi cabeza y no escuche mi nombre siendo pronunciado por sus labios, solo vi como estos se movían y el ambiente se silencio también -...- no esuche nada de la boca de Rias.

-Que dijiste -pregunte, me preocupe, podria ser que algo me estaba pasando.

-Que estoy agradecida de conocerte Issei... Draig... -algo se movio, en mi cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando se comenzó a volver mas raro y preocupante la situación. Al momento de que Rias pronunciara mi nombre de nuevo, también escuche salir de sus labios el nombre de Draig, llamandome a mi como si fuera él. Pero no era todo, al momento de haberme llamado así. La Rias que tenia delante de mi, cambio con una chica que desconocia su identidad, sin embargo la llegue a reconocer. Era la mujer que había hecho de arcilla cuando las memorias Ddraig chocaron en mi mente.

-Que pasa? -pregunto Rias asustada. Una vez mas, me comencé a marear, mi mano me temblaba, voces de personas que no conocía se presentaban en mi cabeza, hablando todas al mismo tiempo, diciendo cosas que no podía entender, pues para mi, no tenían coherencia. De pronto, me haye en el suelo, me desfallecí; supuse. Me sentia desubicado, mareado -Issei! Issei!! -me desmaye.

Una vez mas, me encontraba en un sitio previo que había visitado, la oscuridad. Una vez ahí, no podía ver nada mas allá de mi manos cuando avanzaba. Empecé a avanzar, entonces me percate de una luz roja, que un principio se veía, pequeña, pero a medida que avanzaba, esa luz se hacia mas grande. Cuando me acerque aun mas, me di cuenta que no era una luz, era Ddraig, estaba enroyado en su forma original, su forma de Dragon.

-Ddraig... -pronuncie su nombre al llegar a él y estar a sus espaldas.

-Mocoso -exclamo moviendo su cabeza para dirigirme la palabra.

-Donde estamos? -pregunte. No había nada en aquel sitio, estaba completamente vacio e inhabitado.

-No lo se -respondio -aparecemos aquí cada que quiero hablar contigo, cara a cara.

-Tu eres quien me ha traído hasta aquí? -dije en retorica -de que quieres hablar conmigo.

-Por fin recuerdo todo con claridad, todo lo que fui -dijo, en su voz, se escucho un tono de dolor y pesar.

-No te obligare a contarme tu vida si eso te afecta -exclame.

-Tengo que -exclamo Draig, levantandose, extendiendo sus grandes alas, poniendose en alto en sus cuatro patas -es por mi, que esos hombres te persiguen, y ahora que por fin recuerdo la vida que tuve antes, mereces conocer lo que viví.

-Esta bien -exclame, para después sentarme delante de Ddraig mientras me contaba -te escucho.

El dragon rojo tomo aire y exalo con algo de preocupación para si mismo. Y empezó a contar, su historia olvidada.

-Comenzó antes de que los humanos fueran creados, antes de que las facciones fueran creadas, mucho antes de que yo naciese, antes de todo -debó admitir, supo como darle un comienzo a su historia -existia una raza de seres ancestrales llamados, los "ISU", o como algunos los llaman a los que vivieron y los pocoso aun viven "Dioses". Cuyo mundo natal habia sido consumido por su propios pecados, y consumido a su especie, dejandolos casi extintos. Vagando entre las dimensiones y los mundos que existen luego de haber abierto las puertas que los separaban, encontraron lugares los cuales habitar, paraisos donde construir sus imperios. Donde comenzar de nuevo -narraba, era la explicasión a porque hay conexiones entre los distintos mundos magicos -los Dioses se divieron en facciones, cada uno tomando un mundo al cual controlar, mientras que todos ellos supervisados por el ISU que habían coronado como su supremo rey, Dios. Dios había entregado las dimensiones a cada grupo según sus deseos de progresar y de vivir para que se realizasen. Pero para ellos, construir los reinos que deseaban era una labor que ahorrarse ellos mismo, fue entonces que Dios descidio crear a unas especies las cuales serían la mano de obra de sus subordinados, la especie humana.

-Entonces para eso nos creo -dije interrumpiendole -para ser sus esclavos, je, me lo esperaba.

-Si -exclamo y prosiguio -Dios comenzó la elaboración de tu raza en este mundo, la tierra. En un lugar que él llamaba, jardín del eden. Los creo a imagen y semejanza en lo fisico, dotandolos de cinco de los seis sentidos que ellos poseen. Olfato, vista, tacto, gusto, oido.

-Como obtuvimos el sexto sentido? -le cuestione por la vista de aguila.

-Cuando los entrego a las facciones para trabajar como obreros. Dios y los demas ISU se dieron cuenta que los humanos tenían una imperfección, eran rebeldes y necios. Por lo que Dios creo unas armas para someter a tu especie para ser guiados, o mas bien, controlados.

-Los fragmentos del eden! -exclame.

-Fabricados en el mismo lugar donde se crearon a los tuyos, todas estas armas, cetros, manzanas, espadas y los demas que existen -narraba -cada Dios con un arma de estas en su poder, se les entregada segun Dios su necesidad con los humanos. Controlados, tu raza fue mas efeciente.

-Cuando llego el momento de la insurreción de Adan y Eva? -pregunte, era un hecho conocido gracias a las notas de voz del diario de Desmond sobre este hecho, luego de haber visto este pequeño momento tras revivir las memorias de su antepasado Desmond.

-Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que ese momento pasara, chico, dije que iba a contarte todo, pero lo hare conforme fueron los hechos -declaro, y continuo con la historia -una vez sometida toda especie, los ISU, mas bien dioses; querían reconstruir lo mas preciado para ellos tras la caída de su mundo, su propia raza. Sin embargo no habían suficientes ISU para hacerlo, y no todos ellos poseían el mismo codigo genetico en su ADN.

-Espera, no se supone que todos ellos tenían en su ADN, tres helices? -pregunte a Ddraig.

-No -dijo el dragon -no todos ellos comparten la misma cadena en su sangre. Tu raza fue creada con dos helices, hay dioses que poseen tres, otros cuatro, cinco, hasta siete helices. Con ese hecho conciente, Dios dividio entre las facciones a los dioses en una estructura que definiria el bien de la especie. Desde lo mas bajo de la piramide estaban los humanos, por sus dos helices, sus cinco sentidos, y sin una pizca de magia en su ser. De ahí lo seguían los Dios inferiores, de tres helices y magia escasa. Luego los Dioses menores, cuatro helices y magia que no representaba amenaza. Los seguían los Dioses inquisidores, cinco helices, de magia fuerte. Sobre ellos estaban los Dioses Jerarcas, de seis helices y magia poderosa. Por ultimo estaba Dios, de Siete helices y su magia qur lo volvia, omniciente, omnipotente, omnipresente.

-De ahí que ocurrio?

-Dios emitio la orden, los dioses podían proquear entre seres que tuvieran el mismo número de helices en su estructura para todos, humanos y dioses. A excpeción de los dioses inferiores, quienes debido a la escases de magia de su ser podían cruzar su estructura con la de los humanos sin ningun problema. O eso se tenia, pero entonces Dios levanto una regla, ningun ser de cuatro helices o superior podía cruzar su sangre con una humana.

-Porque?

-No lo se, jamas se supo sabido -Ddraig volvio donde lo había dejado -gracias a ello surgieron las razas de seres magicos que conoces. Angeles, demonios, caídos y demas. Para dorogirlos, Dios les dio papeles a los dioses en la monarquia que dirigia a los mortales de tu gente. Los dioses menores servían como sabios de pueblo, los dioses inquisidores como generales y regentes. Los inquisidores como gobernadores y los dioses jerarcas como reyes, y esos reyes servían al supremo Dios.

-Por eso dice en la biblia que Dios esta sobre los dioses y reyes de la existia.

-Si. Esto lo hizo con un solo fin, evitar que surguieran los hibridos. Humanos con habilidades magicas y el sexto sentido en su ser, sin embargo ellos no fueron los primeros en nacer con estas cualidades. Nacimos, mis hermanos y yo antes.

-Eres un hibrido?!

-Naci mitad dragon, mitad humano; mi forma natal es esta, de dragón, pero tengo la facultad de convertirme en humano; es porque mi padre rompio la regla de Dios. Los dragones, a diferencia de las demas facciones que usaban a los mortales como mano de obra, los mios los usabamos como bocadillos. Sin embargo eso cambio en una ocasión, cuando mi padre se enamoro de una humana, con ella nos consivio a mi y mis seis hermanos.

-Tu padre, es Grant Red, no?

-O como Dios lo conocia, Satanas. Por ser el unico Dios Jerarca en el reino de los dragones, los unicos ISUs que no eramos semejantes con los humanos somos los dragones. Cuando Dios se enteró de nuestro nacimiento, llegó con todo sus ejercito de angeles y demonios. Antes, ambos grupos servían por igual a Dios, no preguntes. Encaro a mi padre por haber roto su unica regla. Él era el unico que podia hacerle frente a Dios en duelo, el unico que podía ser rival para él, así que se enfrentaron en una pelea a muerte. Durante 128 horas, se enfrentaron sin descanso, hasta que mi padre no pudo mas y se rendió.

-Grant Red, perdio...

-Si, pero... al ser amigo de Dios, él perdono a mi padre. Sin embargo, lo castigo. A cambio de que mis hermanos y yo vivieramos, él tendria que vagar en la dimensión del vació, por el resto de la eternidad.

-Por eso Grant Red vaga ahí? -Todos en Khaos sabiamos de la vagancia de Grant Red en la dimensión del vacio, nunca supimos cual era el motivo por el cual estaba allí, pero Ophis queria sacarlo de liberarlo de ahí.

-Si así es, si algun ser pasa mas de una hora en ese lugar, su mente entra en un sueño profundo del cual, no despertará, aunque lo saques -dijo Ddraig.

-Y tu madre? que fue de ella?

-Murio al darnos a luz a mi y mis hermanos, eso nos dijeron -comento el dragon rojo -tras haber exiliado a mi padre, Dios no supo que hacer conmigo y mis hermanos, quiso matarnos por ser el pecado cometido de mi padre, sin embargo vio en nosotros un gran poder magico, que se igualaba al de los dioses jerarcas. Por lo que nos tomo y nos llevo consigo, nos adopto. Fue algo que no le gusto a los demas, pero él tenia otros planes, unos oscuros planes. Desde niños, nos hizo entrenar de formas impensables para despertar nuestras habilidades. Nos obligaba a enfrentar a sus guerreros mas fuertes desde niños. Ellos nos atacaban con espadas, lanzas y frutos del eden porque eramos inmunes a su control mental; nosotros solo podiamos defendernos con nuestras garras y alas. Cien largos años pasamos entrenando, poco a poco demostrabamos grandes avances de nuestros poderes, sin embargo nunca parecio impresionarle a él, aunque nos rompieramos los huesos o que escupieramos sangre tras liberar nuestra magia. Una vez listos, Dios nos asigno una tarea a los siete. Cazar y matar a todo aquel que quebrantase sus leyes, en especial, la de Grant Red.

-Se volvieron mercenarios -dije impresionado.

-Nos conocieron bajo un nombre, los siete pecados capitales, en honor a ley que quebranto nuestro padre y nuestros nacimientos. Mi hermano menor, Vritra lo llaman el pecado de la envidia, siempre deseaba, un puesto en alto como lo tenia Dios. Fafnir, el pecado de la codicia, siempre que Dios le daba una tarea, pedia algo a cambio, dinero o tributos. Queatzcoalt como el pecado de la gula, mataba a sus objetivos y los deboraba. A Leviatan, el pecado de la pereza; nunca se esforzaba al pelear con sus enemigos. Ouroboros, el pecado de la lujuria, ella siempre ha hallado satisfacción personal matando a sus enemigos. Albion, el pecado del orgullo, orgulloso y presumido tras acabar con sus enemigos. Y yo Ddraig, me llamaban el pecado de la ira, porque la rabia era mi arma contra mis oponentes, a todos nos dio una espada del edén para ejercer nuestra autoridad -exclamo Ddraig.

-Espera un momento -lo interrumpí -mi viejo codice, Dana dijo que una de esas paginas había algo referente a ustedes a los pecados capitales y a uno dibujos de ustedes en la misma pagina, ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Al principio le dabamos caza a ladrones, asesinos, opositores. Lo mas común de peligros en ese entonces -narraba Draig la historia -pero todo cambio cuando dos humanos se rebelaron, desde el jardín del edén. Adan y Eva. Ambos eran la cruza de humanos con dioses inferiores, eran inmunes al poder de los artefactos, eran hibridos. Dios odiaba por extraños motivos el nacimiento de los hibridos, o como algunos los llaman, semidioses.

-Porque semidioses?

-Los hibridos son la cruza de ISUs con humanos. Al nacer un hibrido, nace con el nivel de poder magico que el dios que lo concivio, sin embargo en su estructura, solo nace con dos helices. En pocas palabras, tengo el poder de un ser de Seis helices, pero en realidad tengo dos, al igual que tu, Issei. Los semidioses son aquellos que nacen con cualidades de simples humanos pero tienen el poder de enfrentar a los poderosos. En mi caso, un simple dragon con el poder de destruir a otros dioses.

-Comprendo.

-Cuando Adan y Eva descubrieron que ellos eran inmunes al control mental de los frutos del eden. Comenzaron a insitar a los humanos en ir en contra sus opresores, inicianso así la guerra rebelión del hombre contra los dioses. Cuando su guerra empezó, Dios nos dio la orden de detenerlos, pero era tarde. No solo los humanos e hibridos se habían levantando por su propia libertad, sino también comenzaron a ser apoyados por las facciones que existían. En un principio solo eran dos bandos, los demonios, encabezados por Lucifer; quienes apoyaban a la libertad humana. Y los angeles, que buscaban mantener el control sobre los mortales.

-La guerra de las facciones -era el momento que fue distorsionado en las memorias de las generaciones de las tres facciones.

-Resultaba que los demonios simpatizaban con los humanos, y dejaban de verlos como esclavos y empezaron a notarlos como lo que son, seres vivos -exclamo Ddraig -sin embargo, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus y los demonios no eran los unicos, también estaba con ellos mi hermana, Leviatan; se volvio su aliada, un líder mas con los demonios.

-Los 4 reyes demonios.

-Ante esta creciente guerra, Dios dio el encargo a mis demas hermanos y a mi de destruir su rebelión junto con la humana, desde su lugar de comienzó, la tierra -continuo contando -pero algunos se negaron. Ouroboros, Fafnir, Quetzcoalt y Vritra; no querían formar parte de la guerra, por lo que desertaron del mando de Dios y se refugiaron en el unico lugar donde él jamas los encontraria, la tierra.

-Que fue ti y Albion -pregunte.

-Albion y yo nos quedamos combatiendo para el bando de Dios, Albion se quedo por su maldito orgullo y yo... tengo un afan de estar en las guerras, así que me quede allí. Al avanzar la guerra, Dios nos volvio a Albion y a mi generales ante sus angeles para comandar en batallas. Sin embargo no era una tarea facíl, facíl nos era guiar y ganar las victorias contra los humanos y los demonios. Pero se complico todo cuando entre los angeles, hubo quienes nos tracionaron. Shamzaya, un potestades que era cercano a Dios, se rebelo en su contra junto a la mitad de los angeles. A diferencia de los demonios. Shamzaya aun creía que los humanos deberían ser controlados, pero que el mandato de Dios debía ser cambiado por uno nuevo.

-Shamzaya, el líder original de los caídos; antes de Azazel -dije.

-Shamzaya, Azazel, Baraquiel y Kokabiel eran los cuatro generales de los caídos en la guerra, Kokabiel peleo conmigo en muchas batallas antes de desertar; pero siempre desobedecia mis ordenes. Los angeles se enfrentaban a tres bandos, los demonios, los caídos y la rebelión humana. Ellos jamas se aliaron con los demonios a pesar de que los apoyaban, pero tu gente no queria relacionarse mas con los ISU. Con los tres frentes enemigos a la vez, Dios decidio enviar a sus cuatro jinetes a la batalla como generales también.

-Hablas de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis? -no podía creer que quienes como ellos existieran.

-Mejor conocidos como sus arcangeles, Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael y Raquel.

-Esos son cinco no cuatro -comente.

-Miguel el jinete amarillo, Gabriel el jinete blanco, Uriel el jinete negro, Raphael el jinete rojo y Raquel la que abria los sellos de sus hermanos para que usasen sus magias. Miguel combatia a los caidos, junto con Albion; Uriel y Raphael a los humanos, Raquel y yo a los humanos, finalmente Gabriel hacia frente a los frentes enemigos de las facciones menores. Aun con los ellos en el frente, la guerra continuaba, parecia no llegar a nada, a pesar que facciones como el Olimpo, los dioses romanos y el Valhalla nos ayudaban.

-Tan terrible fue la guerra?

Recuerdas tus dias en la primera guerra? -me pregunto -imagina lo mismo en aquellos días, muchos frentes y mucha tierra de nadie. La luz del sol desaparecio, la niebla que había en las mañanas se volvio humo de fuego que quemaba la tierra, las aguas se volvieron venenosas. Tu veías a cientos morir a diario, yo veía a millones por día. Tanto fue así que incluso yo resulte herido -se acerco a mi y me dejo ver que, desde su mandibula hasta su ojo derecho tenia una cicatriz en la cara -Pero, de no ser por esta herida, jamas la hubiera conocido tan bien.

-Eh?

-Después de ese día fatidico -aquella batalla en la que salio herido -Raquel y yo nos refugiamos en una cueva en el mundo humano tras perder nuestras tropas. Ella me curo, cuando torne mi forma humana -Ddraig se transformo en su forma humana, una forma muy parecida a mi, en todo menos en color del cabello, el suyo era uno rojo, como el color se su piel escamosa -congeniamos esa vez, y con eso... surgio algo entre nosotros.

-Raquel... no es la mujer de que me hiciste crear la escultura el otro día?

-Precisamente ella -comento -cuando nos conocimos en el frente, ella me destestaba por ser un hibrido, como muchos angeles. Y yo los odiaba, esa ira era la que daba la fuerza de pelear.

-Si te odiaba, porque te salvo?

-Esta herida -la de su rostro -la obtuve por salvarla, fue una estupidez; ni siquiera se por que lo hice, pero al final, fue ese acto lo que nos acerco. Conforme seguia y seguia la guerra estancadanse, nosotros nos haciamos unidos, hasta el punto de amarnos en secreto, hasta unir nuestras vidas y unir nuestros cuerpos con el tiempo -esa mención me ruborizo la cara, pensar que un dragon y una humana cupularon, despertaba la imaginación -fue que dio la noticia, nuestro amor prohibido, había creado un hijo en el vientre de ella. Estabamos felices, nuestra relación dio frutos, pero a la vez, nuestro amor era prohibido; sabiamos que Dios se enteraba, sería nuestro fin. Habiamos pensado en escapar y comenzar una vida solo nosotros, pero a donde... y también pesabamos, cuanto tiempo duraría hasta que Dios nos encontrara.

-Que hicieron?

-Esperamos a que naciera nuestro bebe e intentamos huir... -su voz se torno nostagica -pero nos detuvieron -sus cuatro hermanos y mi hermano nos descubrieron, nos atraparon. Nos llevaron ante él -ante Dios -rodeados de todos los angeles, nos castigo; nos dio una elección. Si accediamos a matar a nuestro hijo, nos dejaria vivir; pero si no, él mismo lo mataría. Nos opusimos, dijimos que lo detendriamos antes de que lo hiciera, sin embargo; no pudimos hacerlo. Mato a nuestro bebe, delante se todos, delante de nuestros ojos. La impotencia cubrio a mi esposa, la furia me corrompio en ese momento, me destruyó por dentro. Nos devasto. Lleno de ira, quise atacar a Dios con eo profundo deseo de matarlo por lo que hizo, fue en vano. Me arroje en su contra, pero él me arrojó de regreso a donde estaba junto a mi amada, lleno de la ira, ataque a ella. Trato de defenderse de mi, hasta que yo regresase a mi tranquilidad, pero lo arruine, la mate, tras atraversarla con la espada en el corazón justo con la espada que ese hombre me había entregado. Ahí fue que entre en razón, ya cuando mi primer y unico amor murio por mis manos.

-Y que ocurrio después?

-Escape ese día, con el cuerpo de mi amada en mis brazos, hacia un lugar tranquilo, el cual lo había sido consumida por la guerra que aun seguia librandose -la historia apenas iba por la mitad -enterre a mi amada, y lejos de la guerra que seguia librandose por todos lados, busque un refugio tras refugio hasta que un día me encontre en el mundo humano. Me refugie en este planeta por muchos años, observando como la infinidad de esa guerra consumia el mundo y la poca vida que aun quedaba en la faz de la tierra. No fue así hasta que un día, me si cuenta de algo. Todas las demas facciones peleaban para demostrar su superioridad, por lo cual; era la causa de la destrucción de los mundos. Mientras que los humanos luchaban por algo mejor, su supervivencia. Ellos no atacaban los otros reinos, pero tampoco dejaban que los ejercitos de los demas facciones entraran en su territorio. Fue cuando decidí, que tenía que luchar a su lado, pero no por su común bien, sino por mi propio motivo.

-De que hablas?

-Los utilice para vengarme -exclamo sin remordimiento -comencé a reclutar a todos los guerreros de este mundo, para mi objetivo, matar a Dios. Los convencí de unirnos con la idea de acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas. "Los humanos empezaron esta guerra, seran los humanos quienes la acaben" fue lo que les dije. Forme legiones, compuestas por guerreros, hombres y mujeres de todos los rincones de este mundo. Magicos o no, los uní bajo una misma bandera. Los dote de magias a los que no tenían, se que les enseñe o les di armas magicas de gran calibre, los entrene, los volví mis soldados.

-Comenzaron a atacar a las facciones -dije impresionado por la habilidad militar se Ddraig.

-Si, guie a las 16 legiones que tenia a mi mando -comento -primero atacamos a la facciones que intentaban entrar al mundo humano hasta el punto de demostrarles que eramos un enemigo sin igual, los atacamos sin piedad, sin compasión. Comenzaron a vernos como la gran amenaza que esperabamos, pero jamas espere que nos enviaran a Albion a detenernos. Ataco nuestra base principal de operación con una horda de angeles, destruyeron una parte de nuestro ejercito, pero a todos; incluso me enfrente a mi hermano...

-Que paso ahí?

-Lo maté -declaro -lo enfrente a muerte hasta quedarme sin energías, y cuando él creia que me había vencido, acabe con su vida. Cuando lo hice, le arranque parte de su nucleo.

-Nucleo? hablas del nucleo que sale en mi cuando convoco la armadura?

-Para ustedes es el nucleo, pero antes, para nosotros era nuestro corazón -dijo Ddraig -cuando lo hice, sus poderes se me fueron transferidos, junto con otras habilidades que antes no sabía.

-Robaste su Divide dividing...

-Me sentí lleno de poder, cuando inicie la rebelión de los humanos no creí que podía hacerle frente a Dios, pero luego de que mate a mi hermano y tuve su magia, me sentí lleno de poder como para matarlo... entonces iniciamos nuestra campaña, empezamos a atacar todas las facciones principalmente donde se encontraban mis hermanos para quitarles sus poderes y ser mas fuerte para acabar con él. Primero atacamos la facción de los dragones, donde se ocultaba mi hermana Ouroborus. Había tomado el titulo como gobernante sobre ellos, no me importaba eso, solo quería mas poder. No logre matarla solo herirla a morir, pero si robarle gran parte de su magia. Lo cual hizo que los dragones se inclinaran ante mi, proclamandome como su líder, por haber derrotado a Ouroboros -sus legiones, cada las conformaban 10 trillones de soldados y guerreros -a mis 16 ejercitos, les sume otros 8 conformados con los dragones que se me unieron. Entonces continue con los ataques, cada facción sucumbía antes los ataques combinados de las facciones que tome en mando, destruí a todas las facciones, incluso en las que se ocultaban mis hermanos y logre hacerles lo mismo que a Albion, pero no solo a ellos, también mate a los dioses que reinaban en aquellos mundos, ordene matar a cada habitante de sus mundos, ordene y me uni a la gran masacre que cause, porque la sed de venganza me cego una vez mas. Algunas naciones magicas se unieron em intentos desesperados de vencerme y defenderse, pero fue en vano. Destruiamos todo y a todos, solo unos cuantos lograban escapar, uno de ellos fue la triada capitolina, los seres que profetizaban el gran cataclismo y el final de la vida en toda la existemcia. Cuando solo quedaban los caídos, los demonios y los angeles. Me deshice primero de los caídos, para que viera el poder que hasta entonces logre adquerir y el que sume cuando mate a Shamzaya -degollo a Shamzaya con sus garras -pero seguía sin impresionarse. Decidí atacar a los demonios, para volverme mas y mas fuerte.

 _Flashback_

Ddraig se enfrentaba a los cuatro reyes demonios luego de él y sus ejercitos arrazaran con la mayoría de los demonios que vivían en el inframundo. Ddraig enfrentaba a Leviatan, Beelzebub, Astaroth y Lucifer. Ddraig combatia a los cuatro en su forma humana, con su espada del edén, Lucifer se arrastraba lejos de la batalla luego de perder su brazo y ambas de piernas a manos de Ddraig y su espada. En tanto los tres intentaban detenerlo.

El primero en caer fue el demonio Astaroth quien le degoyo su cabeza con un solo movimiento de su espada a su garganta. Después, tomo del cuello a Beelzebub y se lo rompio tras levantarlo en el aire. Su hermana, Leviatan; la asesino tras someterla desde su brazo para incrustarle su espada en su corazón. Al final siguio a Lucifer y lo detuvo, poniendo su pierna sobre su cabeza y se la aplasto.

 _Fin del flashback._

-Cuando los liquide, en seguida marche con mis tropas al cielo y terminar con todo de una vez -dijo Ddraig.

 _Flashback_

Marchaba Ddraig al palacio de Dios donde estaba en su trono. Marcho en su forma humana hasta el centro del templo donde lo rodearon Dios, los cuatro arcangeles y todos sus angeles mas poderosos.

-Así que... has venido ha pedir perdón hijo -pregunto Dios sobervio ante Ddraig.

Repentinamente, un zumbido inundo el lugar; poniendo en alerta a los angeles. Justo cuando una explosión se desato detras de la ubicación de Ddraig destruyendo la mitad del templo.

-Que has hecho?... -Dios se asusto ante el ataque.

Del humo y polvo resultante del estallido, salieron unas 16 figuras humanas, eran los guerreros mas fuertes de Ddraig. Comenzó la batalla final, los 16 guerreros y Ddraig se enfrentaron a los mas de 200 soldados mas fuertes de Dios. Sorprendieron sus niveles de magias que poseían a sus enemigos, ellos acabaron con los querubines y potestades, mientras que Draig se batía en duelo contra Dios y sus cuatro arcangeles y todo aquel que quería interponerse entre él y su venganza.

A Uriel, le clavo su espada en su corazón desde su espalda, mientras que a Raphael le arranco sus alas, todas; desde sus huesos. A Gabriel lo arrojó lejos tras liberar su presión magica contra todos que lo rodeaban. Miguel se llevó una parte terrible, pues le fue asesinado por Ddraig tras disparaele con el dragón shot que poseía. Al final contra Dios, lo puso al dragón contra las cuerdas, sin embargo no iba a ser facíl y no se rindió como su padte, porque en el momento que Dios creía haberlo derrotado, Draig demostro lo contrario. Atraveso el corazón de Dios con la palma de su mano y se lo arranco, tiro a un lado su corazón, para hacerle prenciar el fin de su mundo.

-Tu me quitaste todo, llegó el momento de que seas tu -decía Ddraig tomando a Dios del pelo, levantandole la cara -como tu mundo llega a su fin!

Hordas de dragones en el cielo, soldados que obedecían a Ddraig quemaban y destruían cada rincon, cada angel con el que se topaban. Los cazaron como ratas.

-Maldito seas Ddraig... -decía Dios con sus ultimas fuerzas -maldita sea tu descendencia, la desgracia los cubrira a cada uno que venga después ti, malditos sean!!

Ddraig simplemente se alejo, sin mirar atras, sin mas dolor el cual pasar sufrimiento. Sin querer mas el deseo de venganza.

 _Fin del flashback_


	32. noticia

hola mis lectores...

lo mas probable es que esten furiosos por lo que he puesto en el titulo, "pausado temporalmente" estan en su derecho a insultarme, a gritarme a odiarme y a que sepan el motivo por el cual estoy deteniendo la publicación de mi historia. No es que ya no tenga la inspiración para escribir los capitulos, o el tiempo (aunque el el trabajo me lo quita un poco pero eso no me detiene). No estoy pasando por ningun problema emocional o personal por el que detengo la historia, el motivo es simple.

La estoy deteniendo para terminar tres de los cincos proyectos que estoy llevando a cabo.

Gate: los spartans fueron a pelear ahí.

Negocio familiar

El surgir de los zergs

Que tienen que ver estos titulos con este fanfic. Simple, este fanfic que detengo es uno de los proyectos mas importantes para mi, junto con otras docenas de una saga que pretendo crear. Al principio ustedes se dieron cuenta que escribia un capitulo y era algo increible para mi. Pero con las demas publicaciones en el horario, ese tiempo se ha extendido. Cual es el punto de todo esto. Quiero terminar las demas historias para retomar este fanfic e ir republicandolo como antes. Semanalmente, sin excusas. Mas largos y mejores los capitulos. Sin embargo quiero replatear varias cosas durante ese tiempo. Como hacer mas increible esta historia porque me han surgido ideas en la cabeza de como mejorarla, o si volver a reescribirla y hacerla mejor. Con el tiempo lo dire. Hasta entonces, si quieren permanecer y esperar el cambio, estaré feliz. pero si quieren dejar de seguirme, lo entendere, todos queremos saber en que termino la historia, y no quedarnos con amargura en la boca porque el autor ya no quiso terminarlo por x o por y.

Ese el motivo por el cual hago esto, como dije antes, odienme, insultenme, dejenme de seguir. tienen derecho, así del porque les digo el motivo. Los vere pronto y recuerden. Nada es verdad, todo esta permitido.


End file.
